


The Story of Emma Swan and her large family

by PirateDragon28



Series: The Charming Triplets [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Daddy Charming, Daddy Dean, Death, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Each chapter is a season, Emma is different, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, PTSD, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Siblings, Psychology, Sibling Love, Step-parents, Swearing, focused on Emma, mention of childhood trauma, not a big fan of season 7, only up to season 6 of once upon a time, really focused on the father daughter relationship, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 287,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateDragon28/pseuds/PirateDragon28
Summary: Snow white and Prince Charming (David) have triplets before the curse. Emit Smith was the first born and the one sent through the wardrobe. When he was eight Snow and Charming had a few hours free from the curse in which she goes into labor again. Charming just barely is able to set their second child, their daughter, through the door, a portal they had made, before they’re caught and go back under for another ten years. Snow is once again able to escape the curse and gives birth to their third child and second son when Emit comes to Storybrooke for the first time in search of his past. He only stays a few hours, just long enough for his connection to his brother to free him. However, Regina takes over and takes him away, names him Henry and raises him as her own for ten years until he finds out he’s adopted and wants to find his real parents.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Original Male Character(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: The Charming Triplets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006839
Comments: 1





	1. Season One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time, Supernatural, Hawaii Five-O, or their characters.  
> This story is changing the show a bit to fit the new dynamics, Emma is supposed to be triplets with Henry and Emit. I will add another part to the series with one shots once I have uploaded the finale chapter for season six, since I will not be adding/changing season seven. First chapter is short... I think, maybe it's long. Only writing seasons 1-6, but there are seven chapters because there will be a short chapter in between season 4. I am dyslexic so, ignore certain mistakes, thanks.  
> Leave Kudos or comments if you want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is season 1

Before:  
Snow and David go down to the dungeon to see Rumplestiltskin because they are worried about their child. “Not one.”the greenish man says amused.  
“What?”Snow asked tilting her head a little.  
“You are not with one child, no there are three. And I can ease your minds, but it’s going to cost you.”he giggled.  
“What do you want?”  
“The name of your first born child.”  
“Absolutely not, this is a waste of time, lets go.”David said.  
“Deal,”Snow said quickly. “Now, tell us what you know.”  
“The queen has a curse and soon we will all be imprisoned when time stops and everything you love will be ripped away from you, from everyone.”Rumple said.  
“How can we stop it?”Snow asked.  
“Your children are our only hope. Get the children to safety, get the children to safety. And on their… twenty eighth birthday, or possibly twentieth? Tenth?”he said, confused unsure of which one was true. “Your children will return and the finale battle will begin.”he giggled, excited. “All three will have a role in it.”he added.  
“We’ve heard enough, we’re leaving.”David said and started to lead Snow away.  
“Wait, no! We made a deal! I want his name! I need his name!”he demanded.  
David stopped and turned to him slightly. “It’s a girl.”he said.  
“Missy, miss, you know I’m right.”he insisted.  
Snow turned halfway to him. “Emit, his name is Emit.”she answered and then they left.

Twenty eight years later Emit Smith had just seduced a woman at a night club, got her in his car and while making her think they were going for a one night stand he turned her in for skipping bail. He sighed tiredly as he got to his apartment, it was pretty nice, he kicked off his shoes and sat at the counter. He undid his tie tiredly. “‘Nother birthday alone.”he sighed as he opened the container with a cup cake. He turned to see a little stuffed bear, ‘Emit’ sewed on its coat. “Don’t look at me like that.”he said defensively. He pulled out a candle, a blue star, and empaled the cupcake with it. He lit it, closed his eyes and took a moment before blowing it out. Just as he did there was a knock on the door. He sighed as he went to it and opened it, looking straight ahead for someone, then he looked down and was beyond confused. “Uh, can I help you?”he asked the little boy at his door, looking up at him, resting one arm on the door frame with is hand on the door knob.  
“Are you Emit Smith?”he asked hopefully.  
“Uh, yeah, who are you?”he asked.  
“I’m Henry Mills, I’m your brother.”he said with a smile. Then he went in under his arm into the apartment.  
“Hey, hey, kid, kid, kid!”Emit said as he closed the door. “I don’t have a brother, where are you parents?”he asked quickly.  
“A few weeks ago you took one of those family tree tests, right?”  
“Yeah,”he answered.  
“So did I!”Henry explained. “I just found out I was adopted and I want to find my family.”he added.  
“Kid, you were lucky enough to get adopted. You should just leave it at that.”  
“I took that test for the same reason you did.”  
“Give me a second.”he said and went to the restroom and splashed his face with water.  
He heard the fridge door open. “Hey, you got any juice?”Henry asked. “Never mind, found some.”he added after a short moment. Emit walked back out to see Henry drinking some juice from a big bottle. “We should get going.”  
“where?”Emit asked.  
“I want you to come home with me.”  
“Okay, kid, I’m calling the cops.”he said and went to grab his phone from where it was charging.  
“And I’ll tell them you kidnapped me.”he said simply and confidently.  
“And they’d believe cause I’m your brother.”  
“Yep.”he agreed.  
“You’re not gonna do that.”  
“Try me,”henry said simply with a confident shine and smug smirk.  
“You’re good.”he said and Henry sat up straighter, a little prideful. “But here’s the thing, there’s not a lot I’m good at. But I have one skill, like a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying; and you, kid, are.”he said and went back to his phone.

Emit changed into a black army military fashion jacket and they were driving a pretty old small truck with a short bed that looked like it belonged in an urban farming area and not the city of Boston. “What’s that?”Emit asked glancing at the book in his little brother’s hands.  
“I’m not sure you’re ready.”Henry said simply.  
“Not ready for fairy tales?”he challenged.  
“They’re not just fairy tales. They’re true. Every story in here actually happened.”  
“Of course they did.”he sighed.  
“Use your super power, see if I’m lying.”he challenged.  
Emit glanced at him a few times. “Just because you believe something doesn’t make it true.”he said after a long moment.  
“That’s exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone.”  
“Yeah? Why’s that?”  
“Because you’re in this book.”  
“Oh, kid you got problems.”he sighed.  
“Yup, and you’re gonna fix them.”

They drove through Storybrooke and stopped in the middle of main street when Henry refused to tell him where he lived. Then Henry explained the curse. “Okay, so you’re saying that the Evil Queen brought a bunch of fairy tales here and they’re frozen in time in Storybrooke, Maine?”he asked quizzically.  
“That’s the truth.”he nodded.

He met Archie and Regina and Sheriff Graham. He stumbled a little when he saw Graham and quickly rushed his sentence, not even sure what was happening until Graham dismissed himself and left. That’s when Emit was able to concentrate again. He crashed on the sign on his way out of town and woke up in a jail cell. This time he was able to stay on task with Graham around. Regina stormed in saying Henry was missing again and he helped find him. He agreed to stay in Storybrooke for a week, just a week for Henry’s sake. In that time he met Mary Margret, who Henry claimed was their mother, but he was still working on finding their father. He talked to Archie to try and understand Henry and maybe help him get over this so that the kid could have a normal life, maybe he could visit from time to time if he helped and proved to Regina that he was a good influence. But Graham had to arrest him again because he shouldn't have had the files. That's when Henry showed up with Mary and she posted his bail. Layer she offered him the loft in her apartment when he he sleeping in his car when Granny kicked him out for have a criminal record. It was half a year in prison because he was hanging out with the wrong crowd and took a fall for them.  
When Henry claimed he found their dad he showed him the book, the pages of Emit being put in the wardrobe by their father Emit paused. Tucked into the blanket he was wrapped in was the stuffed bear he had his entire life, he was found with that bear and he took care of it through his time in the system. That was enough to plant a little seed in his head, maybe this kid was right. “Okay, but here it says we would have been triplets. For one we have an eighteen year difference and second of all where’s our other brother?”  
“I don’t know, but Snow was only able to give birth to you before the course hit, so you went through the wardrobe while me and our sibling were still not born.”Henry said.  
“That whole frozen time thing is really working in your favor, huh?”  
“No, because all of this is real, so it’s not in my favor.”  
“Okay, but we have brown hair while Mary has black hair and John Doe has blond, not to mention a lot of people have scars. Just cause they have a matching one don’t mean they’re the same person.”  
“Okay, sure, these pictures look like them, there’s a matching scar, but I think the bear is a little too much for coincidence.”Henry said. That made him pause again.  
“Magic isn’t real.”he countered.  
“Not in this world, but we were all brought here from a land that does have it.”  
“Okay, still doesn’t explain where our third sibling is, not to mention Mary doesn’t seem like she’s ever been pregnant.”  
“There has to be a way to find them,”Henry said thoughtfully. “You’re a bail bondsman, isn't it your job to find people?”he asked after a moment.  
“Kid, I’ve been looking for our family since I was eight, okay?”Emit said defensively.  
“Okay, but you believe me, right?”he asked, begged hopefully.  
“Maybe a little.”he sighed. “But that doesn’t mean it’s true, I just can’t find an explanation for everything yet.”  
“There is one, I’m giving it to you.”he insisted.  
“Sure,”he sighed. “Okay, tell you what. Give me that book and I’ll get Mary to read to John, maybe it will trigger something.”he said after a moment and Henry beamed up at him. To his surprise it did and John Doe woke up.

A few days later Henry finds Emit outside of Mary’s apartment building, “I found her.”he announced happily.  
“Found who?”Emit asked only glancing up from his phone.  
“Our sister, she’s twenty and lives in Texas.”he said with a grin.  
“Don’t be getting any ideas about going to Texas.”he said quickly while putting his phone away.  
“You can go, the curse can’t break until we’re all together, here.”he informed him.  
“Okay, but what if she doesn’t want to come?”  
“Convince her.”he answered.  
“Henry, look, yes, I agree there are some weird things going on, but a twenty eight year old man showing up claiming he’s your brother that’s supposed to be a triplet and our parents are only like eight years older than her and are fairytales is crazy. She’d call the cops and get me into a mental hospital.”  
“You believe, I know you do, you can get her to believe too.”  
“Sorry, kid, not happening.”  
“You have to go meet her.”he said holding out a folded piece of paper.  
“Kid, how did you even find her?”  
“Internet.”he answered. “Either you go or I will.”he warned.  
“You wouldn’t dare.”he said crossing his arms and standing straight, but Henry held his ground, holding out the paper.  
“Try me.”he said and they stared at each other.

Emma Swan was at a skate park that had people of all ages, but she was still the only girl. That didn’t matter because she was a pro, not that they knew, so no one messed with her. She kept to herself, practicing with bluetooth earbuds. It was near her house so every morning after a workout, intense workout, she would go out to skate or do BMX for a few hours before going home. The season was over so she didn’t need to do much other than work out. She stopped her skateboard and grabbed the mail before skating up to her door. She looked through it and opened a big envelope, she just tossed it onto a pile of the same things. She skated to the door absentmindedly when she heard her doorbell. “Hm, you aint the guy that paints the number on the driveway.”she said a little confused.  
“Uh, no, sorry, I’m not.”Emit agreed.  
“Then, who are you and why are you at my door?”she asked crossing her arms.  
“Uh, I’m Emit Smith, I’m your brother.”he said hesitantly. “You’re Emma Swan, right?”he asked quickly and pulled out the paper and checked the address again.  
“Yeah, I am.”she said after a moment and then rolled back a little. “C’mon in.”she added and he carefully walked in. she closed the door behind him.  
“Uh, I know this might be a shock. I get it, I was in your position a few weeks ago.”he said softly. “Well, kinda.”  
“How’d you find me?”  
“Uh, we actually have another brother, he’s ten. Believe it or not, he found you.”  
“Ten? So, we half siblings or what?”she asked as she got off the board and kicked it up before leaning it against the wall and led him deeper into the house.  
“Uh, no, DNA tests shows we’re all full siblings, same two parents.”he answered.  
“Hm, okay.”she said thoughtfully.  
“Look, I know you probably don’t want to go anywhere with me, but our kid brother really wants to meet you.”  
“Where he at?”  
“Don’t laugh and I’m serious. It’s a little town in Maine called Storybrooke.”he answered after a moment and she just raised her eye brows. “I know.”  
“Okay,”she agreed after a moment and nodded.  
“Okay?”  
“Why not?”she shrugged. “I got nothing but time, I got a car in Boston so we can fly there and drive to this little town.”  
“Really?”he asked shocked.  
“Yeah,”she nodded.  
“Don’t take this the wrong way, but why are you so calm and ready to go?”  
“Uh, well, you’ve been here for a few minutes, told me all this and didn’t ask for money or a favor plus this increases the chances of us finding our parents.”  
“Right, about that. Henry has a theory you should be prepared for.”he said with a grimace. He had a computer back around him and he went in to grab a book.  
“‘Once Upon a Time’, fairytales?”she asked when he handed it to her.  
“Yeah,”he nodded.

He filled her in on everything while she got ready, they grabbed something to eat after booking a flight and then got on a plane. Then they took a taxi to a storage unit, where she dropped off a box she had brought and then they drove to Storybrooke. “So, he’s got problems?”she asked after she was caught up and driving in her yellow bug.  
“Yeah, and he’s convinced you and me being there will fix them.”  
“Well, he could be on a worse path.”she shrugged.  
“Uh, so you don’t have a criminal record, right?”  
“We traveled all this way and now you’re asking?”she asked glancing at him.  
“Well, uh, there’s only one inn and they have a no criminal record policy. So if you do you can’t stay there.”  
“They run background on everyone who wants to rent a room?”  
“No, but Regina will.”  
“Talk about corrupt politics.”she sighed. “I’m good, don’t worry. I won’t get in the middle of you and mommy spending time together.”she said teasingly.  
“Haha, very funny.”he said slightly amused. “Yeah, that didn’t help my case with Henry.”he added after a long moment.  
“You believe him don’t you?”  
“Don’t throw me in the mental ward, okay, but Storybrooke is so weird. It’s hard not to start believing him.”he sighed.  
“It’s fine, it’s a free country, people can believe whatever they damn well please.”she shrugged. They got in pretty late at night, Emma checked into a hotel and Emit helped her get her things in before heading back to the apartment where he quietly got in. she woke up pretty early to a knock on her door. “What?”she asked when she saw Emit standing there with a smile.  
“Uh, you wanna come with me to walk Henry to the school bus?”he asked a little hopeful, but also a little concerned.  
“I hate morning people.”she grumbled as she grabbed her red leather coat and her phone then went to the door.  
“I’ll buy you breakfast as a sorry.”he said with a smirk.

They were on the side walk when Henry ran up to them “Emit, your back!”he exclaimed happily and hugged the man. “And you brought her,”he added with wide excited eyes when he saw Emma standing there. “I’m Henry,”he added holding out his hand.  
“Emma.”she nodded and shook it a little confused.  
“Alright, let’s get you to the school bus.”Emit said and they started walking, with Henry in between them.  
“Are you sure it’s okay for us to be out in the open?”Henry asked as they walked.  
“No sneaking around. If your mom has a problem with me walking you to the school bus I’m more than happy to have that conversation.”Emit answered.  
“You’re brave.”he said and Emit glanced at him amused. “We’re going to need that for operation Cobra.”he added and then glanced at Emma. “I assume he filled you in?”  
“Yeah,”she nodded. “Everyone’s a fairytale character trapped here and imprisoned by the evil queen.”she added.  
“Speaking of; do you think we need code names?”he asked both his older siblings.  
“Isn’t Cobra our code name?”Emit asked.  
“No, I think that’s the name of the operation.”Emma said.  
“Exactly, I mean us. I need something to call you both.”Henry said.  
“Uh, how about our names?”Emit said a little confused.  
“Cause that’s boring and you shouldn’t say you’re actual names unless you want to be caught.”Emma said as though it were obvious.  
“She’s good.”Henry said a little impressed. “We’ll talk about it later, see you guys later.”he added and turned to get onto the school bus.  
“I like him.”Emma said with a shrug. As they continued to kinda walk in the same direction. A cop car turned the siren on and turned onto the street they were about to cross to cut them.  
“What’s with the siren?”Emit asked slightly amused with his arms crossed.  
“It’s so hard to get your attention.”Graham said as he rounded the back of the car.  
“Okay, well you got it, you here to arrest me again?”he asked as he walked up to them.  
Graham shook his head slightly. “I’m thanking you. For finding that coma patient. We all owe you a debt of gratitude.”he answered.  
“Well, what do I get? Accommodation, key to the city?”  
“How ‘bout a job?”Graham asked. “I could use a deputy.”  
“Thanks, but I have a job.”  
“As a bails bonds person?”he asked and looked around. “There’s not much of that going on here.”he added shaking his head.  
“I don’t see a lot of sheriffing going on around here either.”he countered.  
“Well, here’s your chance to see it up close.”he said then tilted his head “there’s dental.”he added as a hopeful last resort. Emit chuckled. “Why don’t you think about it? Stay a while.”he said handing him a card.  
The whole time Emma watched with her arms crossed taking everything in. Emit glanced at her and she gave him a smug knowing smile. “Graham, this is Emma my new found sister.”Emit said after a moment.  
“Pleasure to meet you, I’m the sheriff of this little quaint town.”Graham said shaking her hand with a grin.  
“I’m Emma Swan,”Emma said simply.  
“Well, I guess good looks run in the family.”he said when they finally dropped their hands. She laughed.  
“Well, maybe, I wouldn’t know.”she said with a shrug.

The next day it was the weekend and it was early. Emit walked into the apartment with Emma following. “Hey, Mare, I want you to meet someone.”he said as he closed the door behind his sister.  
“Oh, you must be Emma.”the woman said with a bright smile as she met them half way to do the door from where she was in the kitchen.  
“So, uh, is everyone a morning person or something?”she asked her brother.  
“We’re functioning adults.”Emit said. “Mary Margret, this is Emma Swan. she’s sarcastic and a kid at heart, so don’t get offended by anything she says.”he added.  
“Nice to meet you.”Emma said and they shook hands.  
“I’m Mary Margret Blanchard, I’m Henry’s teacher.”she greeted and Emma turned a look on Emit, he just shook his head. “I’m making breakfast if you want to join us.”  
“Uh, sure.”she nodded.  
“Uh, we’re gonna bring in some of my things that got here.”Emit said and he and Emma went down to get the boxes. “So glad my stuff’s here.”he sighed, he’s been wearing the same thing for quite a while.  
“Is that all your stuff?”Mary asked as she handed each a plate on the floor.  
“What?”  
“Is the rest in storage?”  
“No, this is all of it.”he answered. “I’m not sentimental.”he shrugged.  
“Oh, well, I guess it makes things easier when you have to move.”she said after a moment and went to grab her own breakfast.  
“Huh, this is kinda weird.”Emma said holding up a bear. Emit’s eyes widened and stretched forward to grab the bear. Both women laughed lightly.  
“I, uh-”he said trying to explain it.  
“Don’t worry about it.”she chuckled. Emit tossed it into a box as there was a knock on the door. Mary went to the kitchen while Emma and Emit kept talking. Mister Gold asked Emit for his help finding a woman that they had met the day before who was pregnant. She had broken into his shop and assaulted him to steel something valuable.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met.”he said to Emma when Henry came in.  
“I’m Emma Swan, his sister.”she said.  
“Emma, what a lovely name. It’s very nice to meet you, I hope to see you around.”he said then walked away.  
“Henry, what are you doing here?”Emit asked.  
“My mom’s out till five, I was thinking we could hang out.”  
“Wish I could kid, but I have something to do. Maybe you and Emma could hang out.”he said as he grabbed some clothes and went past Henry heading to the stairs.  
“Uh, actually, kinda what I said is what made her do this, so I should help.”Emma said.  
“What?”he asked stopping before he missed the stairs.  
“Yeah, besides uh, she’s a scared pregnant nineteen year old, I don’t think you could connect to her well.”she added that made him pause. He tilted his head.  
“Fine,”he agreed and went up to change.

The three were walking down the street to his truck. “Please let me help.”Henry begged.  
“No, it could be dangerous.”Emit said.  
“The maid can be dangerous?”he challenged.  
“She assaulted mister Gold.”  
“Cool,”  
“This isn’t a game Henry.”  
After a little more discussion they agreed to let Henry go, but it was better to do it in the bug since his truck didn’t have have a seat belt in the middle.

The three talked to Ruby at the diner and that lead them to Sean’s house were they found out Ashely had sold her baby and was now running away to keep it. They went back to Ruby to confront her about not telling them she had sold the baby. “You didn’t send us to Sean to help, you did it to give Ashely a head start.”Emma said when Emit noticed Ruby’s precious red wolf ornament was there instead of her car.  
She sighed and stopped her moments behind the counter. “I can’t talk with him here. He’s the mayor’s kid.”she said.  
“Hey, I’m on your side.”Henry said.  
“Not talking with him here.”she said and went back to work. They talked Henry into leaving so that they could search for Ashley.

They were on their way to leave town to catch up to Ashley. “So, what’d she tell you?”Henry asked as he popped up from the back.  
“Holy sh-”Emma said her grip on the wheel tightening.  
“Henry what are you doing here?”Emit asked.  
“You can’t go with us, we’re going to Boston.”  
“What? No, you can’t go to Boston, Ashley can’t leave. Bad things happen to people who try to leave.”Henry said and he talked them into not turning around to drop him off and to let him go to Boston with them.

They found Ruby’s car crashed just at the town line and they got her in the car. “Is the baby really coming?”Henry asked.  
“Oh, yeah.”Emma said her eyes wide as she drove. Ashley gasped. “Don’t worry, we ain’t far from the hospital.”she added.  
“No, you can’t take me back there. Take me to Boston.”  
“Sista, we don’t got four hours, trust me. That baby is coming and it ain’t gonna wait.”  
“But Gold-”  
“I’ll take care of it, but you gotta be sure this is what you want. Once you decide that is your kid there is no changing your mind, you have to grow up and you have to grow up fast. Everything changes and there is no leaving. Are you sure that’s what you want?”  
“Yes,”she said quickly. “Yes, it’s what I want.”she added.  
“Then that’s what you’ll get. If you’re sure, you’re gonna keep that baby.”she agreed.

Henry was sitting in the hospital waiting area. Emma was off to the side while Emit paced. “You’re different.”Henry said to Emit.  
“How’s that?”Emit asked.  
“You’re the only one that can do it.”he said.  
“Break the curse?”he asked. “Yeah, I know, you keep telling me.”  
“No, you’re the saviour, but we all need to be here to break the curse. You and Emma, you’re the only ones that can leave Storybrooke.”  
“You left and found me in Boston.”  
“But I came back, I’m ten, I had no choice. You’re the saviour, you can do whatever you want. You both can leave.”he said and the two older siblings shared a look. That’s when the nurse told them both Ashley and the baby were fine.  
“Well, isn’t that good news.”Gold said when the nurse walked away and they all turned to see him standing there cockily.  
“I’ll be right back.”Emma said.  
“Emma, what are you gonna do?”Emit asked concerned.  
“Keep my promise, I’m gonna make sure Ashely keeps her kid.”she said and went to gold. Both the males sat and listened to the conversation.  
“I like you miss Swan. you’re not afraid of me wich means I prefer you on my side.”  
“So Ashely can keep the kid?”  
“Not just yet.”he said and paced a little bit away, and after a few more lines he asked “Are you willing to make a deal with me?”  
“What do you want?”she asked after a moment.  
“I’m not sure yet. You’ll owe me a favor and Ashely can keep her baby.”  
“Deal.”she agreed.

While Henry was at a session with Archie Emit was at the station accepting the job offer Graham had made. “No,”he said looking at the brown uniform.  
“Not much different to what you’re wearing right now.”Graham said coming from his office with a badge in his hand. “You think you’re gonna get people to do what you want in that jacket?”he added. Emit was in a button up shirt like usual and his black jacket on.  
“I’m getting you to do what I want now.”he said tossing the uniform on the table.  
“At least wear the badge.”he said holding it up to him. He looked at it warily. “If you want to be part of the community you have to make it official.”he said and Emit took it and just as he clipped it onto his belt their was a rumble.  
The two police officials went to an old mine area and were surprised to see Emma was already there keeping a people from trying to get closer. “Hey, what are you doing here?”Emit asked as they joined.  
“Uh, I was walking near by saw all these people near this. It ain’t stable so I thought I’d keep them away till you got here. See you took the job.”  
“Yeah, well gotta live somehow.”  
Regina came up and started giving out orders. “Miss Swan, Mister Smith this is now official city business you can go.”she said when she got to them.  
“Uh, actually I work for the city.”Emit said.  
“He’s my new deputy.”Graham explained.  
“They say the Mayor is always the last to know.”  
“It’s in my budget.”  
“That it is.”she agreed. “Miss Swan unless you also work for the city you should go.”  
“Uh, I don’t, but, uh, I actually, uh, can be of use. I doubt you have a structural engineer on call.”she said and the three others looked at her.  
“And you are one?”she asked doubtingly.  
“Uh, more qualified than you or anyone else here.”she nodded. “But, uh, if you want to put all of your employees into a dangerous situation without the proper knowledge, I’m sure when re election comes around no one will remember.”she shrugged.  
She started to walk away. “Wait.”Regina sighed closing her eyes as though it were painful. “How would you like a temporary job with the city to help with this little problem.”  
Emma gave a smug smile before turning around changing her smile to kind. “Anything for the city my little brother lives in.”she agreed.

As they got to work Henry called Archie over, getting Emit’s attention and in the process Emma’s too. “This requires all of Operation Cobra all three of you.”he said.  
“I wasn’t aware I was part of Operation Cobra.”Archie said.  
“Of course you are, you know everything.”he said up to Archie. “We can’t let her do this, there’s something down there.”he added.  
“No, they’re unstable mining tunnels.”Emma said.  
“That just happened to collapse right after you got here.”he challenged.  
“Tuche.”she said her eyes narrowing. This started a small discussion with the three siblings until Regina came up to them and made Henry go wait in the car again. “Deputy, miss Swan do your jobs.”she added and the two other siblings walked away.

When Henry ran off to go to the mind, Emit had just confronted Archia about how he told Henry the curse wasn’t real and it was heart breaking to Henry. That’s when Regina called to ask if he was with Henry then told him he was missing. On their way to the mines Emit called Emma and she met them there. “Good thing is he’s small so he can move more than an adult.”she said as they were looking over the plans of the tunnels, Archie was at the entrance looking in. There was a rumble and Archie rushed in to get Henry but just trapped himself inside with him. “Not good.”she said a little fearfully.  
Soon there was a team working on opening the passage again under Emma’s super vision. There was another rumbled and Regina called out for them to stop. “You’re making it worse.”she told Emma.  
“Hey, she’s trying to save Henry.”Emit said quickly.  
“None of our moves caused that rumble. That came from inside, something else could be collapsing wich means we have to work fast and efficiently to get both of them out.”Emma said quickly. The other two kept arguing. “Hey, we all need to stop arguing, it ain’t gonna get anything done.”she said.  
Regina sighed. “She’s right.”  
“What do you want me to do?”Emit asked.  
“We need to find a way to punch through the ground, something big.”Regina said.  
“Like what?”  
“Explosives.”Marco (Geperro) said. That plan failed and Regina got upset and lashed out on the workers. Both Emit and Emma rushed to stop her.  
Emma looked around and saw Pongo in a fire truck. “Stupid.”she mumbled and ran to it while Marco gave another suggestion. “Hey, here.”she said giving him a jacket she had grabbed from Regina’s car and Pongo sniffed it then ran off. “Search dog, he can find them.”she said running past them following the dog. “He found something, this is where they must be.”she added.  
“What is it?”Emit asked as they wiped it down, Emma got Pongo out of the way. “What is that?”he asked after they took off a cover to see something like a drain age system.  
“Elevator shaft.”Graham answered.  
They got it out and got a two truck to help them lower someone down. Marco was explain it to them and Graham came up with a harness. “Lower me.”Regina said.  
“No, I’m going.”Emit said.  
“He’s my son.”she argued.  
“And he’s our brother.”  
“Neither of you can go. The less wait the better, and at one point a full grown man is gonna be attached to the person going down. Emit, you’re too broad shouldered and so is Graham so a female should be the one to go down.”  
“I’m going.”Regina said.  
“You’ve been sitting behind a desk for the past ten years. I’ll do it. I can do it.”  
Regina stepped closer and Emma stood her ground. “Just bring him to me.”she said. Emma nodded and stepped aside to get into the harness.  
She was lowered down and Archie helped her get Henry up. “It’s gonna fall.”he said when the elevator rumbled uncontrollably.  
“I’m sorry.”she said, she wanted to help both, but she wouldn’t be able to.  
“It’s okay.”he said and as the elevator fell both called out to the man. They laughed happily when they saw he had hooked his umbrella to a clip on her harness and he was okay. They were pulled back up and everyone else clapped.  
“Hey, hey, you okay?”Emit asked helping Emma stand.  
“Yeah,”she nodded.  
“You’re crazy.”Graham said as he helped her out of the harness.  
“I think you gave the deputy badge to the wrong person.”Emit said.  
“Nope, one time thing. Only did it for Henry.”she sighed. “I’m gonna go take a nap now.”she added and walked away.

Emma was starting to get a ruitin in Storybrooke, she would wake up early go for a swim, run five mile, bike the forest, run another mile with weights and then go to the loft after a quick shower. Mary had assigned her an area in the kitchen for her stuff, since she ate breakfast often there. A place in the cupboards and in the fridge for her things. They would all have breakfast together until 7:15 when Mary would rush off to school then Emma would race Emit to the sheriff’s station. She would go on her skateboard or bike and he’d drive. She was yet to lose. She would hang out for a while, sometimes she would help, especially when they were having trouble with the computers. Then she’d go off on her day by herself. Sometimes Henry would meet her at the skate park or somewhere else around town.  
One day it was just her and Emit in the apartment after Mary had rushed off. “So, tell me about what’s going on between you and Graham.”she said with a smile.  
Emit choked a little. “What?”he asked putting his juice down.  
“Oh, c’mon, you could have the rest of the town fooled, but I have eyes. I know you like him.”she said.  
“I’m not gay.”  
“Yes you are.”she said simply.  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Bi?”she asked.  
“No,”  
“Oh, c’mon, it’s perfectly normal. I see the way you look at him. It’s the way I look at candy. And I see the way he looks at you. It’s the way I look at baked goods. I want them but I don’t want to seem like a fat ass. I make it seem like I just like them like a bro.”  
“Okay, yes, I might be gay.”he sighed.  
“Really? I had no idea.”she said sarcastically.  
“Shut up.”he said as he stood and carried his stuff to the sink.  
“C’mon, you should make a move.”she said as she followed him and leaned against the counter on the other side.  
“No, no way, especially not in a town like this.”  
“Oh, screw what people think. If both of you are into it, go for it.”  
“I don’t know if he’s into guys.”  
“I know he’s into you.”she said simply.  
“I gotta get to work.”  
“I know.”she said.  
“Ready, set… go.”he said and rushed out the door. She followed, and jumped down the stairs to beat him to the door with her skate board and was off before he even got in the truck to go to the station.

Things changed when he saw Graham leaving Regina’s house. The next night the two men had an argument after Emit rushed out of Granny’s when he saw Graham there. Graham had obviously been drinking and he explained he needed to feel something needed to understand because he was unhappy with Regina. Then Graham kissed him, right in the middle of the street. “What the hell, that was way over the line.”Emit said as he pushed Graham off him and stepped back. He was shocked, and under different circumstances he would’ve enjoyed it, but finding out the guy he liked was sleeping with his little brother’s adopted mom that was trying to make his life hell was hard. He couldn’t do anything with him now so he walked away. Then Graham started seeing flashes and that lead him to talk to first Mary then Henry. “When did your flashes begin?”Henry asked.  
“After I kissed Emit.”he said a little dazed.  
“You kissed my brother?”Henry almost complained. Graham’s eyes widened at that. “It’s okay, I won’t tell.”he added just old enough to understand the controversy with same gender couples and to know there wasn’t anything wrong with it, it was just different.  
After some advice he figured out he needed to find his heart. He rushed out and Emma was there waiting. “I’m fine.”  
“You just went to a ten year old for help.”she countered lightly.  
“He’s the only one making any sense.”he said and he ended up telling her about his heart. She tried to convince him he had his heart and tried to prove it by placing her hand on his chest. Then placed his hand there too. “No, that’s the curse.”he said pulling back.  
“You can’t really believe that’s true.”she said then froze when she saw a wolf.  
“What?”he asked and then turned to where she was looking. Then he ran off after it. She followed as Emit came from the other side of the street.  
“C’mon.”she said and the two siblings followed Graham.  
She filled him in as they followed a few feet behind. “He’s sick, right?”he asked.  
“I think so.”she agreed.  
They broke into a crypt because he insisted his heart was in there and that’s when Regina showed up and accused Emma of taking Graham away from her. “This has nothing to do with her.”Graham said quickly, it really didn’t she was just there to support them.  
“So you’re leaving me for her?”Regina asked.  
“I’m leaving you for me.”he shook his head.  
“I don’t know what I ever did to you miss Swan. I don’t know what I did to warrant you coming after everything I hold dear.”Regina said her voice cranking a little.  
“I told you, it’s not her.”Graham said.  
“I have to back that up.”Emma said. “Nothing is happening here.”she added gesturing between herself and Graham and shook her head.  
“None of this happened until she got here.”Regina argued.  
“Sorry, but have you ever stopped to think that the problem isn’t with Emma or me but with you?”Emit cut in.  
“Excuse me?”Regina said.  
“Henry came and found me in Boston and found Emma too. Graham is choosing to leave you on his own free will. Both were miserable. Maybe madam Mayor, you need to take a good look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is? Why is everyone running away from you?”he said and Regina smiled evil for a moment before she punched him.  
“oh,”Emma said slightly amused, but more angry as she went up and punched Regina in the face. Then she picked her up and held her against the pillar of the crypt.  
“Stop,”both of the men exclaimed and rushed to them. It took both men to pull Emma off the other woman. Regina went and snatched the flowers from the ground.  
“You ain’t worth it.”Emma said and she walked away. They looked on after her for a moment, tired.  
Regina looked at Graham. “Graham.”she said and then stepped forward.  
“Emit, we should check that out.”Graham said and they went in the opposite direction of Emma, then went to exit the cemetery instead of her who looked like she went into the woods. Both men knew enough to let her cool down alone.  
They ended up at the sheriffs station while Regina went to into the crypt. She pushed the coffin and went down the stairs. She was slow and calm, well she was calm but inside was a storm. She grabbed a heart out of her collection and opened the box and looked at it for a long while. She gently and slowly picked it up and admired it for a second before she began to squeeze. It was slowly being compressed and she relished the process of watching it turn to dust but before that she was hit on the head and she collapsed. She only saw black shows, pants and gloves before she passed out completely. When she woke up the heart was missing, but there were no ashes.

Emma was in the woods walking around when she got a call from Emit telling her Graham was in the hospital, he had a heart attack. She rushed there and together they waited for him to wake up. “What a lovely sight to wake up to.”Graham said weakly.  
“Hey, how you feeling?”Emma asked as she leaned forward and took his hand.  
“I’m okay.”he said. Then he looked around and everything came back to him. He licked his lips. “I’m a little parched.”he added.  
“I’ll go get you some water.”she said and stood and left.  
“Graham, before it happened you said you remembered. What did you remember?”Emit asked in a whisper.  
“Henry- he’s right.”Graham said in a whisper.  
“What?”  
“The curse, it’s real, and I think you know that.”  
“He might not, but I do.”Emma said from the door. She slowly entered and closed the door, of course the beloved sheriff got his own room.  
“What?”Emit asked.  
“Regina tried to kill Graham by crushing his heart.”she said slowly as she sat on Graham’s other side.  
“You- you saved me?”Graham asked shocked and he looked between the two siblings.  
“Emma, you didn’t.”Emit said when he realized what that meant.  
“What’s she gonna do, report it stolen? She don’t even know it was me.”she shrugged.  
“Thank you.”Graham said and took her hand.  
“The curse is real, we need to break it.”Emit said after a moment.  
“But how?”she asked as there was a knock on the door a moment before it opened. Mary peeked in just as Emma took her hand back. She smiled a little having seeing the movement.  
“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”Mary asked.  
“Uh, no. come in. what are you doing here?”Graham asked as he sat up.  
“We heard what happened, the whole town is worried.”she said as she stepped in.  
“Oh, thank you, but I’m okay.”Graham said.  
“Heart attacks are nothing to mess with.”she argued lightly. She looked at the two siblings. Emit was staring at her while Emma was looking anywhere but. Both were tense and looked as though they had seen a ghost. “What’s wrong with you two?”she asked with a smile. They both snapped out of it.  
“Nothing, we’re good.”Emit said unconvincingly.  
“I, uh, I’ll be by later.”Emma said and rushed out of the room.  
“Uh, she doesn’t like hospitals.”Emit said.  
“You know, I gave you both a scare, why don’t you go check on her.”Graham said.  
“Yeah, yeah, uh, I’ll also clean up the mess you made in the station. You didn’t fall clean.”he agreed and stood. “Mary.”he said with a nod as he rushed out.

A few days later they were at Graham’s house; all three siblings and Graham. “I knew it was real.”Henry said with a wide smile.  
“Yeah, good job.”Emit said.  
“okay,”Emma said as she carefully took out a wooden box from her back pack.  
“Is that?”Henry asked.  
“My heart.”Graham said in awe.  
“Cool.”  
“It’ll be cooler once it’s back in his chest were it belongs.”Emma said as she opened the box and carefully took it out.  
“God, that’s scary.”Emit sighed, closing his eyes.  
“You just have to push it into his chest.”Henry said.  
“What if it goes in backwards or upside down or something?”Emit asked.  
“It’s magic, that won’t happen.”Henry said simply.  
“Emit, you wanna do the honors?”Emma asked holding out the heart.  
“I think you should do it. Finish what you started.”Emit said.  
Emma glanced at Graham who nodded in agreement. “Okay,”she breathed out and slowly went up to the man. She slowly and carefully held it against his chest.  
“Do it.”Graham whispered. Emma took in a deep breath and tilted her head as if to say ‘here goes nothing’ and tried to push it in. Graham grunted and doubled over.  
“stop!”Henry said quickly and Emma did, she fully grabbed it and took it away.  
“What happened? Why didn’t it work?”Emit asked as he went to help Graham.  
“It’s magic.”Emma said quietly in realization.  
“what?”Graham asked.  
“There ain’t no magic here, you need magic to rip out and replace a heart.”she explained.  
“That means he can’t have it back till we break the curse.”Henry said.  
“That’s okay, I’m not under her control, I can wait to have it back.”Graham said after a moment in which they all just stood somberly.  
“For now we need to hide it, where no one will find it and where no one could tell my mom.”Henry said and they all nodded.  
“Emma, I trust you to take care of my heart.”Graham said after a moment.  
“Only you can know where it is.”Emit added.  
“I’ll protect it, you will get it back.”Emma promised as she closed the box.

It was determined Graham could no longer be sheriff, he was having complications with his heart and not fit to be a cop. He was meant to be at rest so that he didn’t trigger another attack. So the three siblings would constantly visit him and use that time to plan. One day Emit didn’t have to go in until later so he was asleep upstairs when Emma walked in. They had said it was best to not change routines so she still went to the loft every morning. At one point it was hard, but she just got used to it, like Emit did. While the curse was still active this woman was still just their friend and that was easy to deal with. “So, you have been spending a lot of time with Graham lately.”Mary said with a suggestive smile as they ate breakfast.  
“He’s a good friend.”she shrugged.  
“Just friends?”  
“Yeah, just friends.”she agreed. “Poor guy is trapped so I can give him a few hours so that he don’t go stir crazy.”she shrugged. Mary grinned at her and agreed, but it was evident she wasn’t convinced as she smiled into her mug.

When Emit ran for sheriff things were a little crazy, Gold was ruthless and played dirty, but so did Regina who wanted Sydney Glass to run so that she could keep the sheriff department under her thumb. But Emit won the town over and he was now the sheriff. “Alright, that little party was cool, but I think we all need this.”Emma said holding up a six pack of glass bottles. “Margarita time.”she said shaking her hips a little.  
“Margarita time?”Emit questioned amused mimicking her little dance.  
“Yup.”she said and handed him a bottle withe the green liquid. “Mare?”she said holding one out to her as well.  
“Uh, you’re not twenty-one.”Mary said confused as she took the bottle.  
“And?”she laughed a little.  
“How’d you get this?”  
“I have my ways. This is like the only alcohol I’ll drink and after that little battle I need it.”she said as Emit opened the three bottles with a bottle opener.  
“I’ll drink to that.”he said tapping the bottle.  
“I don’t condone under age drinking, but you have a point.”Mary said and joined them.  
“So, Sheriff, you do know Regina is like your boss on some level, right?”Emma said after they all took a drink of the beverage.  
“That’s going to be so fun.”Mary said sarcastically.  
“I could use your help.”Emit said to Emma. “Help restraining me from shooting her when she goes over board.”he added.  
“What? You want me to be deputy?”she questioned amused.  
“There’s dental.”he said and Emma smiled a little remembering the offer Graham made him on her first day in storybrooke.  
“I’ll help out, but I don’t know about paper work, that ain’t my thing.”  
“I actually like paper work.”  
“What?”the two woman asked. He shrugged.  
“We’ll figure out a balance.”he said.  
“I’ll give it a try, I don’t like it I’m out though.”she agreed. They smiled and tapped the bottles together again.

They were both hell bent on saving two kids from foster care, they had tried to use Henry to steal from a store because they were desperate. It ended up working out even though it seemed like it hadn’t for a while. Hansel and Grettle had finally been reunited with their father after the evil queen separated them before the curse. Emma had tried to convince Emit to not go with Sydney when he wanted help finding evidence Regina was corrupt. It hadn’t worked, but Emma was not only doing that, she was trying to convince Mary to not keep seeing David, he was married to another woman and things were complicated enough. She also kept seeing Henry and Graham and even visited Ashley as well. She was active in a lot of people’s lives. When things didn’t work out for Emit and Sydney he was no longer allowed to see Henry.  
Mary was at the diner sitting at a table in the middle of the room facing away from the door while David sat in a both next to her table facing the door. “yo,”Emma said as she walked up to Marry’s table with her skateboard in hand. “David.”she nodded as she sat down placing the skateboard against the table.  
“Hi,”he greeted a little awkwardly. They had only talked a little at the party for his return home so he didn’t really see why she greeted him.  
“Hey, Emma.”Mary smiled.  
“So, how’s your day?”Emma asked casually.  
“Uh, well if you were Emit I’d tell you Henry was fine, but you’re not.”she said a little suspicious tilting her head a little.  
“Dang, okay.”she said a little shocked. “What kinda person gets suspicious by a question like that?”she added.  
“Oh, no, just with you.”she said simply with a look.  
“Okay, yeah, good point.”she shrugged tilting her head.  
“So, what do you want?”she asked.  
“Your fries?”she asked eyeing the plate.  
Mary smiled amused and pushed the plate closer to her. Emma smiled and grabbed one. “So, Emma, any plans for tonight? Going to go see someone?”she asked suggestively.  
“You know you should get over that? I think you're starting to get a little obsessive.”  
“Well, it’s evident to everyone except you that you have feelings for Graham and so does he.”she said confidently.  
“I’m incapable of feeling.”she shrugged. “But, uh, is Henry okay? Kids tend to act differently around different people.”she said.  
“He’s fine, he’s his normal self. He missed Emit, but he’s fine. Trust me I’m with him for like six hours a day.”she said.  
“Six hours? Do you take new borns? Cause I’d love six hours off.”Ashly said from where she handed off her baby to Granny.  
“Ashley? I didn’t- I didn’t even recognize you.”Mary said as Asheley grabbed a chair and went over to sit on the other side of the table in between them and David.  
“Well, baby on the outside.”she sighed.  
“How’s that going?”Emma asked.  
“Well, the baby’s great. She’s great. We haven’t done the whole getting married thing. Sean’s been working double shifts at the canary.”  
“Well, he has to work.”Mary said with a small smile.  
“On valentines day.”she said. “He couldn’t get out of it.”  
“That sucks.”Emma said.  
“Well, it doesn’t have to.”Red said as she approached them. “Come out with me. Let’s have a girls night.”she said shaking her hips a little. “We can all go.”she said quickly and excitedly. “Mary Margret.”she added. “Emma too; if you leave the badge at home.”she said to Emma.  
Emma laughed a little. “I ain’t the party type.”she shook her head.  
“Oh, c’mon, what better things do you have to do?”  
“Are you just going to go to the skate park all night?”Ella asked.  
“Maybe.”she shrugged.  
“Or do you already have plans?”Red asked with a suggestive look.  
“I do actually. And it don’t involve being yalls designated driver.”Emma said.  
“What plans do you have?”Mary asked with a smile.  
“Oh, are you going to go see a certain someone?”Red asked.  
“Yall white, but can do gossip like old mexican woman when the TV is out.”Emma sighed. “You all can go have some fun, I’m good.”she added.  
“You’re whit too.”Red said.  
“But not at heart.”she said hitting her chest a little. Her phone buzzed on the table.  
“What’s that?”Mary asked.  
“The station, somethings up.”she said then stood and left.

Emma and Emit were in the station. Other than Gold going crazy on the florist there was no crime going on. Emma was tossing pretzels into Emit’s mouth from a few feet away. “Fuck yeah!”Emma said as they jumped up excitedly.  
“Seventy-two , we’re getting good at this.”Emit said after a handshake.  
“That says something about our work method.”she added looking around.  
“Or about this town.”he smirked. “Alright, I say we try an even hundred.” She was about to agree but stopped when she got a message. “I need to upgrade my phone, how you like that one?”he asked casually.  
“Eh, it’s pretty good.”she shrugged. “Mary wants to talk at the diner.”  
“You, uh, you two have been spending quite some time together, huh?”  
“You live with her, so what?”  
“Well, you know, just remember that Mary isn’t snow, not really. Things are gonna change when we break the curse.”he said quietly.  
“Yeah, don’t like to think about that.”she sighed. “I’m gonna go.”  
“Oh, you know what, I’ll go with you, I could use a coco.”he said. Emma looked at him. “I’m just going for a coco and I’m leaving.”he said.  
As they walked they both looked at the bike. Emma paused in the patio when she saw the mysterious man that had shown up a while ago, the one that refused to give her a name but said he was there to find inspiration for his writing., Emit paused confused. “I’ve been meaning to bump into you.”August said confidently. “Matter a fact I was hoping to grab that drink you promised.”he added and Emit looked shocked.  
“That you asking me out?”Emma asked.  
“If putting a label on it makes you more comfortable, let’s call it a date.”  
“Thought you were here to write, find inspiration.”  
“I’m optimistic about our date.”  
“See I have a policy. I don’t go out with guys who won’t tell me their name. Kinda filters out guys who keep secrets like they’re already married or keep body parts in the freezer.”she said and glanced at Emit. “It was nice talking to you.”she added and they went either side of the man to go to the door.  
“It’s August.”he said then turned to her, she turned on the stairs. “August W. Booth.”  
“Really, with the middle initial?”she asked.  
“W for Wayne.”he said and she just looked away slightly amused. “So there goes your only reason for not meeting me here after work.”he said then walked away.  
“You’re not really gonna go out with him, right?”Emit asked in an urgent whisper.  
“Don’t worry ‘bout me.”Emma said.  
“I’m your older brother, of course I am gonna worry.”  
“I’m more than capable of taking care of myself, Emit. Go get your coco.”she as they walked in. He went to the counter and she sat with Mary at the table she likes.  
“Who is that?”Mary asked.  
“I’m not sure yet.”Emma answered.  
“Yet? So you’re going to find out? I thought-”  
“You thought wrong.”Emma cut in. “It’s nothing.”  
“Nothing with you means something, because if it were nothing we wouldn’t be talking about it.”she countered quickly.  
“I thought we were here to talk about you?”  
“Right now talking about you is easier.”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Remember when you told me to stay away from David and I agreed?”she whispered.  
“Yeah,”she whispered back.  
“I didn’t.”  
“I know.”  
“How?”  
“I’m deputy, you're a love sick school teacher. Covering tracks ain't your strong suit.”  
“I’ve been di!”she started to protest loudly then stopped and lowered her voice. “I’ve been discreet.”she protested.  
“Yeah, not to me. Just the plunging neck line is enough to tell.”  
“Plunging neck line?”  
“When we first met you were a top button.”she shrugged.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“I ain’t your mother,”she shrugged.  
“According to Henry I’m yours.”she said. Emit choked on his coco a little and Emma cleared her throat and shook her head.  
“I just thought when you were ready to talk you would. I’m guessing that’s what this is.”  
“He’s telling Katherin.”she nodded.  
“Everything?”  
“Everything.”she nodded.

After work August drove up to the diner on his bike. “You gonna come in?”Emma asked from the entrance to the patio. “Thought you wanted that drink.”  
“I do, but I didn’t say here. Hop on.”  
“You want me to get on the back of that bike?”  
“That’s what hop on means.”  
“How ‘bout we go somewhere and I drive.”  
“How about you stop needing to control everything, take a leap of faith. Hop on, you owe me a drink. I know a good watering hole.”  
“If you don’t, I will.”Granny said and both turned to her leaning on the fence. Emma tilted her head amused and August turned to grab a helmet and hand it to her. She took it and got on the seat behind him.  
When Mary’s station wagon got vandalized with big red letters spelling out ‘TRAMP’ David was the first to see. “Who did this?”Emit asked disappointedly.  
“I don’t know.”David sighed.  
“God, I told her to be careful with you.”he said as he grabbed another brush and started wiping down the letters.  
“Emit, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”David sighed.  
“Just get this clean, Mary has enough to deal with.”he said. David just nodded and got back to work. He kept glancing at Emit the entire time.  
“Who did this?”Mary asked.  
“Mare,”Emit said shocked as both men turned to her.  
“I don’t know. I’m sorry, I don’t know how any of this happened.”David said.  
“You don’t know? Really?”Mary challenged.  
“Uh, I’m gonna go.”Emit said a little fearful, not wanting to be in the middle of this between his parents that didn’t know they were his parents. He bolted onto the side walk then started walking normally. Both looked at him before David tossed the brush into the bucket.  
“Mary Margret, I can’t control what other people do.”David said.

Emma found the book that Henry lost in the gutters and took it to him after school. He was excited and happy, he hadn’t been able to see much of either sibling lately. “Just remember this when you have to pick a side between me and Emit for a dumb sibling argument.”she said with a smile.  
“Can’t wait.”he said a little sad.  
“It’ll get better, kid.”  
“I know it will.”he nodded. “I think that should be my code name, kid, you both call me that already.”he said.  
“We ain’t gonna stop once we finish Operation Cobra.”she shrugged.  
“It’s okay.”he shrugged. “Maybe yours should be grinder.”  
“Why?”she asked amused.  
“Cause, you grind on your skateboard, I’m using that right, right?”  
“Yeah, but I think we should keep looking.”she laughed a little. “I should go, see ya later.”

Emit sat and watched as Mary tried to get volunteers for Miner’s Day and failed. He rushed out to join her, but didn’t help much. Then he was called out and had to go to the town line where Katherin’s car was and had to tell David his wife was missing. It was hard for him to talk to his father at all, it was easier with Mary all the time, maybe because they knew each other longer, he hoped it was just a matter of getting to know each other. The phone records told him that David was lying but he couldn’t believe it, he was sure David said it was the truth. He sighed and went down the festival to find David. “Emit.”he said with a bright voice.  
“David, we need to talk.”he said somberly.  
“Did you get a hold of Catherin?”he asked.  
“No, I’m afraid not.”he answered.  
“Then what is it?”He asked still a little up beat.  
“I need you to come down to the sheriff’s station with me and tell me everything.”  
“I’m sorry, I thought I already did.”  
“So did I.”he said and then led him to the patrol car.

Emma had been out of town for a few days and came back to find Emit preparing to go out into the woods to look for David who according to Mary was acting weird. Ruby came in and Emma was a little shocked to find out Ruby was working there now as well. They went out to look for David and Ruby found him on the forest ground, passed out. “Oh my god.”Emit said and they rushed to him.  
“He’s breathing and his heartbeat is normal, a little exerted, but fine.”Emma said.  
“David, David.”Emit said and shook him slightly.  
“Emit?”David asked when he woke up.

They took him to the hospital and Dr. Whale said it seemed like it was the same thing that happened when David first woke up. “How functional can he be during one of these episodes. I mean he talked to someone.”Emit asked.  
“Well, it’s hard to say, everyone is different. But people in similar states do all sorts of things; cooking, talking, driving a car.”Whale said.  
“You want to know if I could’ve made that phone call.”David said. “Or more..”David said and started rambling on.  
“Slow down, no one is saying that.”Whale said.  
“But that would explain why I wouldn’t remember. I wouldn’t have known.”  
“That may work in your favor.”Emma said after a moment.  
“What?”  
“This also sounds like DID or Dissociative Identity Disorder. I wasn’t here when you woke up, so I can’t compare.”she said.  
“What’s that? What’s DID?”Emit asked turning to Emma.  
“It’s a mental illness that creates another personality within a person. Some people have like dozens of them and they don’t know, there’s no way to know. This other person is completely functional and has its own feelings and motor skills, likes and even allergies. The thing is if, and it’s a big if, David did do something while in one of these episodes and it’s DID, well he can’t be prosecuted. David himself is innocent, this other Identity is the one to blame. And the identities are completely unaware of each other.”she explained.  
“That’s not necessarily true.”Whale said. “He would need to be properly diagnosed to be able to use that not to mention a jury could still not buy it.”he added.  
“But can’t they just say that the other identity is still part of David?”Emit asked.  
“Doesn’t matter, you can’t lock up a person because one could be dangerous or did something, it’s not legal it’s collective punishment.”  
“Wait, would this be something a person was born with?”David asked.  
“No, DID can happen after a traumatic experience or it could be hereditary. I think the accident and being in a coma for all those years qualifies as trauma.”  
“She’s right, that actually makes sense.”Whale agreed.  
“How do you know all this?”Emit asked.  
“I’ve tryna figure out how humans work since I can remember, brah.”she laughed a little. “Psychology is how I do it.”she shrugged.  
“But if I did hurt Catherin and I didn’t know, that would explain why it seemed like I wasn’t lying.”David said to Emit. That’s when Regina walked in.  
“Have you even read him his rights?”she asked after a rant.  
“No, because he’s not under arrest, we’re just talking.”Emit answered.  
“Just talking.”  
“What are you doing here?”Emma asked.  
“Mayor mills is still mister nolan’s emergency contact.”

Ruby found a box with a heart near the toll bridge. “Is that a human heart?”Ruby asked when all three were in the station looking down at it.  
“Looks like, but a lot of animals have similar structures.”Emma mumbled as she studied it.  
“Do I even know you?”Emit asked as he closed it and Ruby turned away.  
“No,”she answered nonchalantly. There were fingerprints and it came back to Mary Margrets. The two siblings were shocked. It was hard to arrest her then to question her. It was even more shocking when a search of the apartment brought to light a knife in the air vents. All the evidence was pointing at Mary.

Then the test came back and the heart was Kathrin’s they had to tell Mary. Then she went missing and they had to look for her. She was kidnapped by Jefferson, but he knew the truth, he knew he was really the mad hatter and he kidnapped Emit, because he was the saviour. “Okay, Jefferson, I’m gonna tell you the truth, we know the curse is real. I know the woman in the other room is my mother, okay? But we have to be careful with Regina. If she finds out we don’t know what she would do so you can’t tell anyone.”  
“If you know then you know magic is real and you can make the hat work.”  
“I can’t because there is no magic in this world.”  
“You’re the saviour!”  
“I can’t break the curse without my siblings, Jefferson, you have to believe me.”  
“Then all three of you have to be here to get the hat to work.”he said crazed.  
“Don’t you get anywhere near them you crazy son of a bitch.”he growled protectively. And so at the end Mary ended up kicking Jefferon out of the window to help Emit. Rushed down and just saw the hat. That’s when they talked and he convinced her to have faith in him and Emma, have faith they’d prove her innocent because they were family. Then in a miracle Ruby found Katherin in an alley. Emma went in to talk to her, to ask her questions, both her and Emit thought it was best. Mary Margret was released.

They had a welcome home party for her at the loft. Henry gave her a huge card. “We’re so happy you didn’t kill Mrs. Nolan.”Mary read out loud and they all laughed.  
“That’s from the whole class and I got you a bell.”Henry said shaking the box a little.  
“Thank you.”Mary said. “Tell everyone I’ll be back soon.”  
“Okay,”he agreed with a huge grin as Emma and Emit played rock-paper-scissors.  
Emma lost “Henry, we should get you home before your mom finds out. That won’t be pretty.”Emma said as she pushed him to the door.  
She opened it while he grabbed his stuff and was surprised to see David standing there. “Hey, Henry, leaving already?”David asked as he stepped back to let him get out the door.  
“Yeah, gotta get home and do homework.”he said obviously not happy about it while Emma looked back at Mary mouthed David to her. She made a face and shook her head.  
“She’s kinda tired… maybe if you just gave it some time.”Emma said to David with a grimace, she kinda wished she didn’t know, but the heart she had hidden proved her wrong.  
“I just-”David began to say but Emma looked at Henry over David’s shoulder.  
“Hey, Henry, why don’t you head home with David.”she suggested and Henry smiled at that.  
“Okay,”he agreed and looked at David expectantly.  
David looked at her a little heart broken. “Sorry.”she said honestly.  
“OKay,”he said heavily with a nod and looked in one more time before he walked away with Henry. She closed the door and turned to see Emit and Graham off to the side.  
“He’s got balls to show up here.”she sighed.  
“You did him a favor by turning him away.”Graham said.

Later Emma, Emit and Graham were at the station. “We need to find a way to beat Regina and get Henry outta that house.”Emit said.  
“I couldn’t agree with you more, but the only way to do that is to break the curse and we still got no fucking idea how to do that.”Emma said.  
“Well, true loves kiss can break any spell.”Graham said after a moment.  
“Yeah? The only couple we know that has true love is our parents.”Emit said.  
“And uh, they ain’t exactly gonna come through for us, I don’t think.”Emma agreed.  
“What if we just take Henry away?”Emit asked after a moment.  
“What?”Graham asked.  
“What if we fight for custody, figure out the curse later.”  
“No way we can win. We’re just his long lost siblings, no court, jury or judge in the world would choose us over the woman that raised him.”Emma said.

Regina had a plan to get Emit and Emma out of Henry’s life. Her plan was to get the apple she used on Snow to put at least one in a deep sleep, both was the ideal goal, but she only had enough for one turn over so she’d likely only get one. She decided it would Emit because once he was gone Emma would be more wary and eventually leave. She also had the cover of it being an olive branch in for Henry’s sake. Henry came over after words and panicked and quickly said it was poisoned. “Henry, there ain’t any magic here, kid. There’s no way she could’ve done that.”Emit said calmly.  
“Actually, you don’t need magic for poison.”Emma said thoughtfully.  
“What’s wrong with you? Don’t scare him.”Emit said quickly. “Look, it’s fine, I’ll prove it.”he said and tried to grab the pastry, but Henry beat him to it. “See, if you wanted the pastry you could’ve just asked, Kid. watching what I eat.”he said rubbing his stomach.  
“Henry?”Emma asked when she saw him waver a little then he collapsed.  
“Henry?”Emit asked fearfully as they rushed to him.  
“Kid!”Emma yelled.  
“Is he poisoned?”he asked fearfully.  
“Not by anything in this world.”Emma said after she checked him. “He don’t got signs of poison. Hospital, now.”she said and slung Henry over her shoulder and they rushed out. They climbed into the cruiser and he turned on the sirens all the way to the hospital. “You’re gonna be alright.”she whispered as she held him tightly. They rushed him in on a gurney and the two siblings told Doctor Whale what happened. “It don’t make sense, but find it and fix him.”Emma said quickly.  
When Regina rushed in they pulled her into a supply closet and threw her in. “what are you doing?! My son-!”Regina yelled in protested.  
“Is sick because of you.”Emma cut her off.  
“That apple turn over you gave me, he ate it.”Emit added angrily.  
“It was meant for you.”Regina said.  
“We know about everything, we’ve known for a long time, so what did you use?”  
“A sleeping curse.”she said devastated.  
“Wake him up!”Emma demanded.  
“I can’t!”she yelled back heart broken.  
“I thought you had magic!”Emit yelled.  
“I used it all to get the apple, it was supposed to put you to sleep and drive you out of town.”she said to Emit and turned to Emma to finish there.  
“What’s it gonna do to him?”Emma asked.  
“I don’t know. Magic here is unpredictable.”  
“So he could-?”Emit asked unable to finish the question.  
“Yes,”she nodded.  
“We need help, we need to find a way to save him.”  
“You’re the saviour, it would be you, right?”Emma asked.  
“I don’t know where to start.”  
“Actually, any of you could be the saviour. Not even Rumple knows which one.”Regina said.  
“Okay, I don’t care who it is. Regina, you and me are gonna go talk to Gold, Emit you stay here with Henry.”Emma said quickly.  
“Are you sure?”Emit asked.  
“I still hate hospitals, you stay with Henry, if we need you we’ll come get you.”she nodded. Then they were off.

“Do my eyes deceive me-”Gold began to say as they walked in.  
“I’ve known since Graham was in the hospital. We were just good at playing dumb. Henry’s in trouble and he needs us to save him. We need your help.”  
“Indeed you do. It seems a tragic ailment has befallen our young friend.”Gold said. “I told you magic comes with a price.”he said to Regina.  
“Henry shouldn’t have to pay.”Regina said.  
“No you should, but at least we are where we are.”  
“Can you help us?”Emma asked.  
“Of course… true love, Miss Swan- the only magic powerful enough to transcend any realm and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some.”  
“You did?”Regina asked in an awe whispered.  
“Indeed, from strands of your parents’s hair. I made the most powerful potion of in all the realms, so powerful that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve.”  
“That’s why one of us is the savior, why one of us can break the curse.”  
“Now you’re getting it, except it’s not a question of who. Before the birth of a child it’s hard to see into their future. There was no way to know which one of you three would fill the shoes of saviour. Once I met you all it became clear which one… do you want to know?”  
“Right now I don’t give a signal shit about breaking this fucking curse. All I care about is saving Henry and so does Emit.”Emma said.  
“Which is why today is your lucky day. I didn’t use all the potion, I stored some away. For a rainy day.”he said.  
“Well, it’s storming like a bitch, where is it?”  
“Where it is isn’t the problem. Getting is what should worry you.”  
“Enough riddles. What do we do?”Regina cut in.  
“You do nothing.”he said quickly, almost irritated. “It has to be Ms. Swan.”he added.  
“He’s my son. It should be me.”she protested.  
“All due respect, but he’s not. It’s her brother, and it has to be her. She is the product of magic, she has to be the one to find.”  
“Mind pointing me in the right direction?”Emma said confidently.  
“Don’t trust him.”Regina said.  
“What choice do we have?”  
“That’s right, what choice do you have?”Gold said smugly.  
“Where’s this magic?”  
“Tell me, your majesty, is our friend still in the basement?”Gold asked.  
“You sick little imp. You hid it with her?”Regina asked angrily.  
“Oh, no, no, not with her, in her.”he corrected.  
“Who’s ‘her’?”Emma asked.  
“She is someone you should be prepared for.”he said wiping the case in between.  
Both women paused when he opened it and saw a sword. “A sword?”  
“Not just any sword… you’re father’s sword.”he said.

They filled Emit in. “Let me go instead.”he said quickly.  
“Gold said it had to be me.”  
“We’re both products of the same true love.”  
“The way he said it, it has to be me.”  
“What if it’s not?”  
“Then you’ll finish the mission.”  
“I’d prefer it be the other way around.”  
“I got this, trust me.”she said. He looked away, clenched his jaw and closed his eyes deeply exhaling. He then hugged her.  
“Be careful.”he whispered.  
“Keep Henry safe.”she said and then the pulled away. Emma sighed then went to see Henry. “Kid, I love you, you’re gonna wake up, I swear and then I’m gonna kill you for doing this.”she whispered pressing her forehead to his. “Just hold on.”she said and walked away.

She went to go see August. He had taken her to try and make her believe and he was shocked when she called him an idiot because she already knew it was the truth. She rushed into the room and paused when she saw he was almost fully wood. “August.”she said heart broken.  
“It’s okay, you’ll save me.”he said in a labored breath.  
“Henry, he’s under a sleeping curse.”she said and he closed his eyes a little, understanding what she was saying.  
“You’ll save him and then break the curse. I believe in you.”  
“I don’t, we’re not even sure who the hell the savior is.”  
“You just have to believe.”  
“I don’t know how to.”  
“It’s okay, I’ll believe enough for the both of us.”  
“I’m so sorry.”she said.  
“Just, do me a favor and don’t take so long.”  
“I’ll try, we’re gonna break this curse.”she promised.  
“I know. You can save Henry, you can save all of-”he said then he was completely wooden.

They met under the clock tower. “What is this place?”she asked as they walked in.  
“Would you like a tour or should we get to it?”Regina said.  
“Lead the way.”she said just as irritated.  
“Get in.”  
“Of course it’s controlled from outside.”she sighed closing her eyes. “Let’s get one things clear, your majesty.”she said with her features hardened. “The only reason you’re here is cause you’re important to Henry. If he dies, you die.”  
“Then, let’s get on with it.”she said. “Now, this is what you’re going to have to do.”

Emma went down and stepped out with the sword in her hand. She saw a coffin and backed away, her hands felt something odd of the rock. “Shit.”she mumbled and then backed away. The dragon rose. “Fucking shit.”she said and hid behind a rock. “That kid better worship me after this shit.”she said and ran out and hid behind another rock. The dragon fell and she looked over the edge. She gripped the sword tighter as she ran to another area. “This better work.”she said almost desperate. “Hey!”she yelled and the dragon stood taller to build up the fire, giving her the opening of it’s chest. She grunted as she threw the sword and it impaled the dragon. It exploded and she turned away on the ground to shield herself. “Well, that worked.”she said a little shocked as she stood and went to the egg. She quickly grabbed it. “Hopefully it don’t have a second health bar.”she said as she stood with the egg clutched to her chest. She rushed to the elevator and was on her way up when it stopped. “Regina?”she asked. “What the hell?”  
“Miss Swan?”Gold asked over the edge.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I came to check on you, I’m glad I did. It seems Regina abandoned you. Sabotaged the elevator.”he said glancing at the control panels.  
“I’m coming up.”she sighed and placed the egg on the top then climbed out.  
“No, you can’t possibly scale the wall and carry that.”  
“Watch me.”she said as she prepared herself.  
“No, there’s no time. Just toss it up. The boy will be fine, I promise.”he said holding his hand to his chest. Emma looked at him a little confused. “We’re running out of time, just toss it up.”he added. Emma saw it in his eye, saw there was something else at play, but she also knew that Gold was telling the truth, Henry was going to be okay. “Trust me.”  
“I don’t, but my gut is telling me to give it to you.”  
“Listen to your gut.”he said.  
“Henry dies I’m gonna hunt you down and you’ll beg me to kill you by the time I’m done.”she threatened, but he didn’t waver so she tossed it up.  
He crossed her and she knew it was going to happen, but couldn’t shake the feeling it was what was supposed to happen. They rushed to the hospital, Emit and Graham were there. Emit was holding Henry’s hand and crying. They looked at her hopefully. “No,”she said heart broken. She went to Henry’s other side, closest to the door. “I’m so sorry.”she said brushing a few hairs from his face. “I’m so sorry… I love you.”she whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead. A pulse escaped and swept over the town.  
Henry woke up, gasping for air. “I love you too.”he said with a smile.  
“Oh, god, you’re okay.”Emit said relieved and the three siblings hugged.  
“You did it, you saved me.”Henry said confused when they pulled away.  
“I’m not the savior… you are.”Emit said just as shocked as Henry.  
“You saved me.”Henry stated again with a wide smile.  
“What’s going on?”Emma asked as everyone looked dazed and slowly came in.  
“You’re the saviour, you broke the curse.”Emit said.  
“That was true love’s kiss.”mother superior said as she slowly approached them.  
“No, no.”Regina said desperately.

It was only a few minutes later, everyone was still dazed and confused. “We said we’d break the curse, but we never knew what would happen when we did.”Emit said.  
“Why didn’t we go back?”Graham asked confused.  
“Maybe breaking the curse doesn’t mean undoing it, it just means everyone remembers who they really are. Like breaking a lock doesn’t mean you’ve escaped.”Emma said. Just then a nurse froze and dropped the pan she was holding. “You okay?”she asked as she approached her and they all looked out the window she was looking out of.  
“That doesn't look good.”Graham said and then Emma’s eyes widened in realization.


	2. Season Two

As their town was drowned in purple smoke Emma rushed out. “Emma?”Henry asked, but he was ignored. So then Henry got changed and they went to try and find her, but instead they found their parents with Ruby, Granny and the seven dwarves.  
They walked up just in time to hear Snow say “Now, now I find my children.”with confidence and glanced up at David who nodded.  
Emit cleared his throat and Henry grinned up at them. “We’re right here.”Henry said and rushed to them and threw himself in their arms. They hugged the young boy happily.  
They glanced up at Emit who took a step back, if Emma were here he could be the confident one, but without her he wasn’t sure of himself. Snow and David carefully approached the man and Snow slowly reached out to cup his face in her hands before she brought him into a hug. “You found us.”she said. Emit didn’t know how to respond so he just let it happen and didn’t do anything when David joined in.  
“You saved us.”David said with his throat tightly.  
“No,”he shook his head and stepped back.  
“Emma did, she’s the saviour.”Graham explained gently when he saw Emit couldn’t.  
“Emma,”Snow said in a breath with a smile that fell a little. “Where is she?”  
“We- we don’t know.”Emit said.  
“Wait, Graham, doesn’t Regina have your heart?”David said after a moment. “That means you're under her control.”he added a little protectively.  
“You should go.”Leroy said.  
“No,”Emit spoke up.  
“She doesn’t have his heart.”Henry added and went to Graham’s side. They all looked up when they heard wheels on the pavement and saw Emma coming from around the corner on her skateboard. She jumped a curve and stopped right in front to them, next to Graham and Henry. “Emma!”Henry exclaimed and hugged her.  
“I just saw you a few minutes ago.”Emma said a little confused.  
“Where’d you go?”Graham and Emit asked. She looked up from Henry and paused.  
Her eyes landed on her parents and she froze completely. “Woah, a lot of people.”she said with her breath heavy and she backed up a little. Henry let go, knowing she was a little overwhelmed and physical contact was not helping.  
“Emma?”Emit asked concerned glancing between her and their parents.   
She snapped out of it. “Smoke… magic… heart.”she said quickly in a jumble as she swung her backpack off and ripped it open. She took out a box.  
“what?”Graham asked.  
“The purple smoke was magic.”she explained and they all looked around and murmured at that.  
“Magic? In storybrooke?”Henry asked confused.  
“She’s correct.”mother superior said as she came up from the other side.  
“But you’re the blue fairy, do something magical.”he said as he pushed through the crowd a little to be in view of the woman.  
“I’m afraid it’s not that simple. No wand, no fairy dust. Matters are complicated.”  
“Graham.”Emma said gently. “You don’t gotta be heartless.”she said when they turned to her again, but she was simply looking at him.  
“Do it.”he nodded his breathing heavy with anticipation. She carefully opened the box and took out the heart. Then just as carefully as the first time she pressed it against his chest. He grunted and everyone looked on in a tense silence. He stood correctly and quickly hugged her. “Thank you.”he whispered. She hugged him back for a moment.  
“This is great and all, but we still have questions.”Granny said.  
“Lets go to the person responsible for this; the queen.”Leroy said and the dwarves grumbled in agreement.  
“No, wait.”Emma said and they all turned to her again. “It wasn’t Regina.”she said.

They were walking down the street following Emit who was pissed Gold had doubled crossed Emma, she on the other hand was just casually skating next to him only really going to make sure he didn’t kill the man. Snow and David tried to talk to them but neither of their adult children were interested at the moment. “We just need a little time.”Emit said after a little rant.  
“Not good.”Emma said, she and David were the only ones that saw the mob crossing the street and they looked to it just as Archie ran up to them.  
“There you are, come with me. I need your help. Whale- he’s whipped everyone into a frenzy, they’re going to Regina’s house, they’re going to kill her.”he aid quickly.  
“Great, let’s watch.”Leroy grumbled.  
“We’re gonna get along.”Emma said amused using the Shaka sign to point at her and the man at the same time. Emit lightly smacked her arm and both gave each other a look.  
“No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter what she’s done or who she is killing her is wrong.”Archie said quickly.  
“He’s right. We have to save her. Please, she’s still my mom.”Henry said desperately.  
“Hey, not to state the obvious but she might not need saving. Magic is back. Regina could have her magic.”Emma said a little slow.  
“They could be marching into a slaughter.”David said.  
They ran off and Emma quickly got a lead on them since she had her board. “Emma!”Emit yelled concerned but she waved him off as she turned a corner a good ways ahead of them.  
“Not good.”Graham said and they all sped up. When they pushed through the crowd it was to find Emma holding Whale in a chicken hold.  
“Why should we listen to you?”Whale said angrily.  
“Maybe cause I can break your arm with a twitch of mine.”she said as though it were obvious.  
“And because she saved you.”David cut in. “all of you!”he added to the crowd.  
“Emma,”Emit said, she rolled her eyes and let the man go. He whirled around to her.  
“And because no matter what Regina did it does not justify this.”Snow said.  
“We aint murders here.”Emma said.  
“Well, we’re not from this world.”Whale argued.  
“You’re in it now.”she said and he took a step closer, Emma didn’t back down.  
“Okay, Whale, we’re done.”David said quickly as he pushed him away from Emma. she had to look away at that, not knowing how she felt about David, her new found father, trying to protect her and stand up for her.

Soon enough they were locking Regina in a cell and she told them the land they came from was gone and that’s why they didn’t go back. They talked about sending Henry with Ruby while they went to talk to Gold. “Can’t one of you come with me? please?”Henry said looking back at his older siblings.  
“Emma,”Emit said.  
“What? Why me?”she said quickly turning to her brother.  
“So that you don’t break his nose.”  
“I was the one that was double crossed.”  
“Never mind.”Henry said warily.  
“Uh, why don’t you two go with Henry?”Emit suggested after a moment.  
“Yeah, me and Emit can handle it.”Emma agreed.  
“Absolutely not.”David said quickly.  
“It was a long shot.”she said to Emit who sighed in agreement.  
“Ruby can take Henry to the diner while we talk to Gold.”Snow said.  
“I’ll join you Henry.”Graham said after a moment seeing the tension and really just wanting to get away from it. Henry perked up a little more at that and agreed.  
“See you guys later.”Henry said happily, first hugging his parents and then doing a handshake with Emit then a different one with Emma before he got in the car with Ruby.  
“I have his phone,”Emit said his eyes wide and rushed to the car.  
“And I have the book.”Emma said and followed Emit.  
The parents watched as their children interacted. David smiled, his heart warming at the sight. He glanced at Snow and sighed. “Don’t push it, Snow.”he whispered.  
“I won’t.”Snow whispered back.  
“You guys ready?”Emit asked as they walked back.  
“We need to talk.”Snow said quickly making David drop his head a little disappointed.   
“I- well, I don’t- I just-”Emit rambled turning awkwardly looking for an escape.  
“I don’t want to talk.”Emma said simply shaking her head.  
“Well, I do.”Snow said. “Gold can wait, I can’t, okay. You’re my daughter and son, and I want to talk to you.”she said then she went from confident to rambling. “I know we have talked, but we didn’t know that we were talking, we were talking about things we probably shouldn’t even have talked about. One night stands and the like.”  
That got David to turn to her, he glanced at his kids “One night stands?”  
“Whale.”she said not even looking at him.  
“Whale!?”he asked shocked and almost distressed.  
“We were cursed. That is neither here nor there.”Snow said quickly. Both the siblings looked down uncomfortable. “The point is we did not know that we were mother and daughter and son and now we do, and so… please, lets talk.”Snow said as David still processed the ‘Whale’ thing. Emit got stuck with eye contact with Snow while Emma couldn’t stop watching as David went through the stages of grief.  
“Okay, what do you want to talk about?”Emit asked after a moment. Emma sighed and closed her eyes in acceptance.  
“We’re together, finally.”Snow said and glanced at David and smiled, happy about the fact. “And I can’t help at think you’re not happy about it, either of you.”she added.  
David looked from his wife to his kids, he didn’t know them well enough to see that and so he wanted to see what they said, how they reacted. It hurt a little when Emma scrunched up her mouth and just raised her eye brows. He took it as though that meant she wasn’t. Emit on the other hand was a little shocked. “Oh, I am,”he said glancing around to stay aware of his surroundings. “But here’s the thing. No matter what the circumstance for twenty-eight years I only knew one thing. My parents sent me away.”  
“We did that to give you your best chance.”Snow said gently.  
“You did it for everyone because it’s who you are. Leaders, heroes… princes and princesses and that’s great and amazing and”he sighed “wonderful, but that doesn’t change the fact that for my entire life I’ve been alone.”he said.  
Both the parents paused a little. “But if we hadn’t sent you away you would’ve been cursed to.”Snow said after a moment.  
“But we would’ve been together. Which curse is worse?”he countered lightly.  
“Lets just go find Gold.”Emma said after a moment. Emit pushed past them while Emma went onto the street. The two parents followed them with their eyes showing how heart broken they were.

They talked to Gold and had to go to the station to once again save Regina. David tried to hit the wraith with a chair, but was thrown back instead then it threw a desk at David. “Emma, don’t!”Emit said seeing the shine in her eyes.  
“I’m gonna do it.”Emma said then jumped onto a desk and jumped onto it’s back. Emit rushed forward and helped Regina rush out from under them. “Shit!”she said when she was finally thrown off. It went to follow Emit and Regina but Snow blocked it with a lighter and air spray. It then flew out the window.  
“Emma,”Snow said but Emma got up before she could make a move.  
“What the hell is wrong with you!?”Emit asked Emma quickly.  
“It worked.”she defended herself.  
“But you could’ve gotten hurt.”  
“But I didn’t.”she said cockily.  
“What the hell was that thing?”Emit asked turning to Regina.  
“A wraith, a soul sucker.”Regina answered, still out of breath.  
“That’s a different take on wraiths.”Emma commented quietly.

A small argument led them to the Mayor’s office to get the magical hat that would open a portal. Snow and David had the idea of making torches from brooms as weapons. The plan had a little mishap that led to Emma and Snow going through the portal. While Emit and David were heartbroken Henry was completely crushed at the news. The three males glumbly walked into the apartment. “We’ll get them back, kid.”Emit said softly as they walked in. Henry didn’t respond, Emit sighed and slumped onto the couch.  
Henry stared at a picture of Emma and Snow while David went to the other edge of the counter and set a bag down. “Henry.”David said after a moment, noticing both his sons were heart-broken and dazed. He doubted he could help Emit at the moment, but he could help Henry, Henry was easy.  
“yeah?”Henry asked glancing up at him.  
“Don’t worry. Emma and Mary Margret- they’re alive.”he said confidently.  
“How do you know?”Henry asked quietly and David looked at the image.  
“I have faith.”he said after a moment while looking at the picture.  
“But-”  
“Henry, come here.”David said gently and turned him around. He grunted as he crouched in front of the young boy and took his hands. “I will find them. I will always find them.”he promised with a small nod. Emit looked on, he just hoped his sister was alive.

Emma and Snow were at the bottom of a pit. Snow had tried to escape but it was a fail. A woman in there offered to help but Emma refused and treated Snow on her own. When she woke up she fell into protective mother mode and tried to keep Emma away from the woman. Emma was unamused, she was a little shocked when she found out Cora was Regina’s mother, but ignored Snow and her protectiveness. They started to argue slightly before they were called up, that's when she met Lancealot. He warned against leaving the camp since ogers were back. “Cool.”Emma said nonchalantly.  
“No, not cool.”Snow said quickly.  
“Matter of opinion.”  
“Ogres are vicious creatures, not to be trifled with.”Lancelot warned. Emma shrugged, not caring and continued to eat. Then they were taken to get weapons by Mulan.  
“You shouldn’t over load.”Mulan said when Emma took quite a few weapons.  
“I’m stronger than I look, all of this is lighter than your armer.”she shrugged.  
“I’m a trained soldier.”she countered.  
“And I know what I’m doing.”she shrugged.  
“Have you ever seen an ogre?”  
“Pretty sure I’ve dated some.”  
Mulan tried to scare her, but Emma just stood there with a blank face. She rolled her eyes when Snow tried to reassure her. It turned out Emma was more than capable of keeping up with them. “So, ogres, tell me about them. Not the legends, the facts.”  
“They’re big and ruthless-”  
“No, like how do they hunt? Their anatomy.”  
“They hunt with sound, because of their blindness.”  
“Okay,”she nodded thoughtfully. “How do you kill it?”  
“Shot in between the eyes.”Snow answered.  
“Nice.”she commented. That night there was an ogre attack because when Aurora attacked Snow and then Mulan helped because Snow over powered her Emma separated them all and Aurora let out a scream when she fell from the force. They ran as an ogre went to them. Emma tripped but instead of cowering she flipped to a good landing where she was on her knees. She used a bow and arrow to kill it and had to jump out of the way as it fell towards her. “Sup.”she said nonchalantly to Snow when she ran into view.  
“How, what?”  
“I can take care of myself.”she shrugged taking the arrow and nonchalantly went back.

In Storybrooke David, Graham and Emit struggled to keep the town afloat. Even though they had the experience, knowledge and capability they struggled to keep the town calm. David was more concentrated on finding a way to get his daughter and wife back than taking care of the town. Emit and Graham tried to take care of the town, but just couldn’t. Without their beloved queen and their saviour everything was a mess. Emit tried to keep Regina from taking Henry but Henry gave himself up to keep the people safe. David found Jefferson to try and get him to open a portal. The man took off and David tried to go after him but Emit stopped him. “David, stop.”he said holding him back.  
“Get out of my way.”David demanded.  
“Regina has Henry!”  
“But he has the way!”  
“She has Henry. She’s threatening everyone.”  
That got him to pause and glance at him. “She has Henry?”he asked.  
“She showed up at your town meeting. The one you missed. Her magic’s back. Everyones panicking. They want to leave town. They’re going to lose everything.”  
“Okay. Okay, but I have to go after him first. He’s my only hope of finding a way to get Emma and Snow back.”he insisted and tried to push past him.  
“Back to what?!”he asked angrily. “This town is about to come apart. You have to do something.”he added, still angry, but more controlled. David looked between where Jefferson had ran off to and his son. “Do something, David. I want to get them back too, okay, I do. Emma is my best friend, but I don’t want her to kill me and you if we let this town fall apart and we don’t take care of Henry.”he said and let go by pushing him a little and took a step back, and turned slightly while wiping his face. “We need to work together, David, we can’t do this alone, separated.”he added and that made David really pause. In his urgency to get Emma and Snow back he let down both of his sons.  
“You’re right.”he agreed after a moment. “We can’t do this alone, we need help.”he agreed with a sigh. “C’mon.”he said and rushed to the truck.  
“Where are we going?”Emit asked as he followed and got in the passenger’s seat.  
“Make sure they have something to come back to.”he answered and sped off. He stopped them at the town line and David’s speech got them to turn around and re open the town.  
“Hell of a speech.”Graham said as he walked up to them as David climbed off the truck.  
“Were you in the crowd trying to leave town?”Emit asked confused.  
“I was trying to stop them. Didn’t work.”he admitted.  
“Look, Emit, you were right. We need to work together to keep this town safe and to take care of Henry. I’m sorry I let all of this happen.”David said to Emit.  
“We failed too. We’re going to figure it out.”Emit assured.  
“And we’re going to get them back.”  
“Starting with Henry.”he said and David closed his eyes and pinched his nose.  
“I think you could use this.”Graham said before running to his car and coming back with his sword. He wordlessly handed it to the other man.  
“My sword.”David said shocked. “Where’d you find it?”  
“Emma told me where it was,”Graham said. “I have no idea what happened.”he added.  
“No one does with her.”Emit sighed. “Go,”he told David who nodded and rushed off.

Emma and Snow walked into the nursery. “This was for Emit?”Emma asked in awe.  
“We didn’t know I was carrying three babies.”Snow said softly. “When we did find out, well, it wasn’t long enough to get a whole lot ready for you and Henry.”she sighed.  
When Lancelot came in Emma was automatically wary and took a defensive stance. When he said Henry’s name both she and Snow drew their sword at the same time. “Only Cora know’s Henry’s name.”Emma said and Lancelot chuckled. In the battle Emma had to make the decision to burn the wardrobe. “I couldn’t let her get there, get to Henry.”  
“It’s okay, I’m glad you did it.”Snow assured her gently. She closed her eyes and sighed. “A mother always puts her children first. You’re not a mother, but you have the instinct of one.”she said somewhat proudly.  
“I ain’t a mother, I'm a sister.”she said gently. “The bond between siblings is one of the strongest, I think it’s the strongest actually. It’s a bond that can withstand a lot.”  
They talked for the first time really, Snow had to let a few tears slide down her cheeks, but Emma didn’t. But Snow could tell she was feeling the same feelings.

When they found that the camp was slaughtered and there was only one survivor Emma was automatically wary. Then she trusted her gut and tied him up and whistled to get the ogres to him and he confessed he was captain hook and that he was working with Cora. He told them their plan and that led him to a beanstalk. “Emma, I’m going.”Snow said simply.  
Emma laughed a little, a little nervous to voice her argument. “No offence but, you’ve been teaching fourth graders for twenty-eight years. We’re here cause I pushed Regina out of the way so I’m going up.”she said and Snow closed her eyes defeated. “You’re not going to argue with me?”she asked suspiciously.  
“Would it do any good?”  
“No.”she answered shaking her head. Snow looked away in agreement.

Emma was climbing up the beanstalk. “Are you sure this is your first bean stalk?”Hook asked with a grin. “You know, some would take your silence as off putting, but I like a challenge.”he added. “It’s okay, you don’t need to talk, you're something of an open book.”  
“Am I?”Emma asked pausing and he lifted himself up so that they were at the same level.  
“Quite.”he said as they continued and then they paused again. “You volunteered to come up here for several reasons. You were the most motivated because you have someone to get back to, not romantic love, but something else. A sibling perhaps.”he said and she didn’t show any reaction so he continued. “You want to protect your mother not for her but for the child. You want to make sure your younger sibling doesn’t have the same upbrings you did. You don’t want them to be abandoned like you were.”  
“That’s two.”she said said.  
“And you’re a soldier, one that has seen many men die at that.”he said and that did get her to change her expression for a moment to impressed. “You are the most capable to come up here and go through with this mission. You’re also different, there’s something about you, perhaps the trauma of battle, losing someone you cared for, but something makes you different than everyone else. And I want to find out what.”  
“Okay, let me try you.”she said after they had gone up a good distance and they paused. “You saw all those things in me because you’ve lived it. You were abandoned at not such a young age. Old enough to know and understand what was happening, but just never could get the why. You were once an honorable man, but something happened, a trauma, maybe the loss of someone who kept you right. A guide. That changed you and so you turned into the easy way, fell into your anger instead of fighting it. You have a lot of regrets and lost a lot. You’ve done some things that even you have to question from time to time…”she said and paused gauging his reaction like he had. “You loved someone, romantically and you lost them… it was unexpectedly so you don’t try with love. Just do shit to satisfy your animal needs… you’re looking for something… based on your attitude and ‘only in for me’ mindset I’m going with revenge. It’s the only thing that keeps you going.”  
“Well, it seems you and me are just open books.”he said after a moment.  
“Yeah, how ‘bout you stop reading.”she said and continued.

At the top their plan went sideways and Hook was trapped under a bunch of rubble. Emma could have killed the giant but she didn’t. She won him over to a certain degree and she got him to give her a dead bean and free Hook. “Let’s go, love.”he said with a bright smile. Emma sighed.  
“Hook, listen here me out.”she said and he paused. “We need Cora to make the portal and the only way to do it is to have someone near her.”  
“I guess you have a plan?”  
“You stay up here for ten hours, do whatever it takes to keep Cora’s trust. She’ll make sure the lake we need has water. Let me and Snow go through the portal and you use this, get to where you want to go.”she said quickly.  
“That doesn’t look like it will do the trick.”Hook said.  
“The lake returns what once was lost. It will get the bean to work. You can double cross Cora and get to Storybrooke on your own. We need her to do it.”  
“You trust me to do that?”  
“If we fail you still have a fail safe. You have the most insurance.”  
“If Cora doesn't rip out my heart for crossing her.”  
“You’re a pirate, right?”she said. “I would do this if I were you, okay. I just need to keep her away from my little brother.”  
“Deal.”he said and they shook on it. She chained his hand. “What the bloody hell, Swan?”  
“Make it look real. The giant will set you free in ten hours.”she said and then backed away. She glanced at him one more time before she ran off.

In Storybrooke Ruby was scared of the full moon, she didn’t want to hurt anyone. Then it seemed as though she had and the town wanted to slaughter her. The three men watching over the town refused to let that happen. It was David who figured out King George was framing Ruby. They cleared her name and got her her hood so that she wouldn’t need to be chained up every full moon, but she got control of her powers again and everything was better. Henry was struggling with nightmares and it was bad. David soothed him like he had Snow, but sometimes he wanted Emit so David would step back and watch his two sons interact. It was odd how a sight could make his heart swell with love and pride but also make him hurt at the same time. Henry and Emit were close, there was no doubt about it, and so it wasn’t really a shock when Henry wanted to share a bed with his older brother. That night they saved Ruby was the night all seemed lost because George burned the hat. Emit had been there and they were both defeated. “I can’t tell him we just lost our best shot at getting them back.”David said in a whisper to his oldest from the kitchen, they were both looking at the little boy sleeping in Mary’s bed.  
“It’ll crush him.”Emit sighed. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger then pinched his nose for a long moment. “Emma would probably have like ten back up plans.”he laughed humorlessly. “Hell, she wouldn’t have let this town fall apart and probably would’ve gotten them back by now.”he added with a sigh.  
“You really think that?”David asked after a moment.  
Emit glanced up at him a little confused then smiled, David didn’t know Emma, didn’t know her abilities. “It’s like everything she tries she’s good at.”he answered. “Except human interaction.”he added after a moment. “And talking about herself.”he added after an even longer moment. “Everything I know about her has come from just observing.”  
“You don’t know anything about her? About her past?”  
“Just that she’s a skater.”he agreed. “I know that was her current job and that before this she lived in Texas, but nothing else.”  
“You said she was your best friend.”  
“She is, I know her now, pretty well I like to think. Just not her past.”he tried to explain how you could know so little about someone, but still connect in such a way. “I can’t explain it, you have to experience it to understand.”he added. David nodded a little glumly, he felt as though he’d never get that, get to experience it. Emma didn’t even let them hug her or really talk to them for that matter. “I’m gonna go to bed,”he sighed and didn’t even change as he went and laid down with Henry. The nightmares had been worsening and so David slept in a chair on Henry’s other side.

It was a complicated ride with ups and downs and arguments. It was a long ride that was scary, but Emma and Snow made it home. Henry was the first to embrace them, then it was Emit that made it a four way group hug. Snow rushed off to wake David up from the sleeping curse. “Your mother is a - uh- piece of work, you know.”Emma said to Regina as they passed her.  
“Indeed I do.”she said then paused. “Welcome home, miss Swan.”she added.  
“Thanks,”she said and then they walked away.

They were at the back of the shop and just witnessed Snow wake David up from the sleeping curse. Emma went out to the front. “We need to talk.”she said to Gold.  
“Indeed we do. I believe apologies are in order.”he said turning to her.  
“Nah, I get why you wanted to keep Cora outta this world.”Emma said.  
“Just remind me to never bet against you in the future. Miss swan.”  
“Ain’t a bet when the game is rigged, is it?”  
“Whatever are you referring to?”  
“The scroll in your cell, you wrote Emit over and over again.”  
“Just wanted to make sure it would stick.”  
“The ink was there the entire time, you could’ve gotten out, but you didn’t. You knew this would happen, didn’t you?”  
“All I knew was that you had to find it for all of this to occur. I was right where I wanted to be.”he said confidently.  
“You created the curse and made me the savior. Everything I’ve done, it’s exactly what you wanted me to do, isn’t it.”  
“I created the curse, Dearie, but I didn’t make you. I merely took advantage of what you are; the product of true love…”he said then glanced at the curtain separating the back from the front. “And the strongest of your siblings. Truth is any of the three could have been the savior.”he added. “It was impossible to know which one, all I could do is sense it. Everything you’ve done, you’ve done yourself.”  
“So you don’t know?”  
“Know what?”  
“At the lake, Cora, she tried to rip my heart out. She was blasted away by something in me - by… by-”  
“By magic.”he finished for her. “Whatever that was, I didn’t do that… you did.”  
She walked back to the backroom a little dazed. “Hey, you okay?”Graham asked in a whisper. She just nodded and snapped back to the present.  
“Looks like we have some catching up to do.”Emit said amused in a whisper.  
“No shit.”she agreed with a sigh.  
“How about dinner at Granny’s, on me.”Ruby offered.  
“If it ain’t chimera, I’m in.”Emma said and they laughed slightly.

The three siblings were at a booth happily talking, or Henry was excitedly talking about code names while the other two listened amused. “I thought operation Cobra was over with.”Emit said.  
“It is, but that doesn’t mean we won’t have any more missions.”Henry said. “I think I have one for Emma.”he said excitedly.  
“Okay,”Emma said amused.  
“Slayer.”he said and Emma choked a little.  
“woah,”Emit said slightly shocked. She coughed a little.  
“Sorry, no.”Emma said.  
“But you slayed a dragon, you still have to tell us about that.”  
“How do you know about that?”  
“Gold told me.”he shrugged.  
“No, not going by slayer.”she shook her head.  
“I think it’s pretty cool.”Emit commented.  
“Man, I was sure you’d like it.”Henry said a little disappointedly.  
“Like what?”Snow asked as she and David walked up to them.  
“Henry insists we have code names.”Emit said amused. “Emma just turned down a pretty cool one.”he added, turning to Emma.  
“Sue me.”she said rolling her eyes.  
“Anyway.”David said after a moment. “We were just talking about having a little meeting, to get you girls up to date on the town.”he said looking between Emma and Snow.  
“I think that’s a great idea.”Emit said.  
“So do I.”Snow smiled. Emma was looking at them suspiciously.  
“I’ll take the summary version.”Emma said to Emit.  
“I think you should be there.”Emit said glancing at his parents. “There’ll be skittles.”he said and that got her interests.  
“It will be sunday in the morning,”Snow said a little confused.  
“So no skittles?”Emma asked tilting her head.  
“There’ll be skittles.”Emit said quickly.  
“Fine,”she agreed slightly annoyed. “No promises I won’t fall asleep.”she added as she stood. The parents glanced at each other.  
“Wh-where are you going?”Snow asked.  
“To bed.”Emma said glancing at the entrance to the Inn.  
“Oh, we just thought we could all be under one roof tonight.”she said hopefully.  
Emma glanced at her brothers with her mouth a gaped a little and sighed “Uh, I, uh, maybe the loft is gonna be a little crowded.”she said gently with a grimace. “My stuff is already up there.”she added.  
Snow looked down. “It’s okay,”she nodded.  
“Sorry,”she said. “I’ll, uh, see you guys tomorrow in the morning.”she added with a nod and then walked away. She jogged up the stairs.

The next day the three siblings went out to get stuff to make tacos and so Snow and David took the time to have a little alone time together. But they miss calculated and the three siblings walked in to see their parents in bed covering themselves to the chin. “Guess what, taco shells were on sale.”Henry said happily.  
“Apparently, tacos not a big in the enchanted-”Emit began to say but was cut off.  
“What are you guys still doing in bed? It’s the middle of the afternoon.”Henry asked. The two adults were frozen in shock.  
“The trip back was tiring and I needed to rest.”Snow lied after a moment.  
“And I needed to… help her rest.”David added.  
“Uh, let’s- let’s go make the tacos.”Emit said shaking out of his shock. “We have to make a lot because there’s gonna be a ton of people at Granny’s welcome back party tonight.”he added quickly, his voice cracking a little.  
Henry nodded in agreement and went to the kitchen. “Emma?”Henry asked.  
“Lost something, I’m gonna go find it.”she said as she walked to the door.  
“What’d you lose?”  
“My will to live.”she said after a moment and closed the door.

They walked into the dinner together as a family, or resembling one at least. The crowd cheered and happily hugged Mary and greeted them happily. David gave a small toast saying he was relieved he was to not have to look for each other for a while. They all had a beer in a large glass mug while Henry had soda in a smaller one. The happy atmosphere was ruined when Regina walked in and everything turned tensed and awkward. The parents pulled the two oldest away. Emit defended their decision automatically. “Didn’t you think to tell us about it?”David asked.  
“We did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon.”Emit said.  
“I still can’t look at either of you.”Emma shook her head.  
“She tried to kill us, yesterday.”Snow protested.  
“Only because Gold got in her head.”Emit said.  
“She didn’t, she’s trying to change for Henry. He believes in her… and right now that’s enough for us.”Emma added.  
“I couldn’t have changed if I wasn’t given a chance, so… she gets one too.”  
“She’s important to Henry and you two need to work it out for his sake.”Emma added. The two parents looked at each other and nodded in agreement with a sigh.

The next morning Henry sleepily went down the stairs. He saw David in the kitchen with a bowl and saw that someone was in the shower, Snow, he concluded. “Good morning, Dad.”he said through a yawn.  
“Morning, Henry.”David said with a smile.  
Henry paused when registered what David was eating. “What are you eating?”  
“Cereal.”he answered nonchalantly.  
Henry looked between David and where the cereals were. “Did you finish the Apple Jacks?”he asked concerned.  
“Yeah, why?”  
Henry’s eyes went wide. “Emit!”he yelled and ran up the stairs.  
“Henry?”David asked confused, but then both Emit and Henry ran down the stairs.  
“Check what else is missing.”Emit said quickly as he put on his shoes and jacket at the same time in a rush. Henry rushed to the cupboards and the fridge.  
“What’s going on?”David asked confused.  
“Boys?”Snow asked as she walked out of the restroom.  
“Apple Jacks, milk, coffee, and grass fed butter.”Henry listed off urgently.  
“That it?”Emit asked.  
“And nutella.”  
“Okay, we got ten minutes.”  
“What’s going on?”Snow asked.  
“We ate Emma’s things!”Emit said as he rushed out the door with Henry hot on his heels. Snow’s eyes widened as the door slammed shut.  
“What’s going on?”David asked.  
“Under the curse Emma would come over every day for breakfast, I gave her a place in the kitchen, in the cabinets and fridge because she has all her own stuff.”Snow explained.  
“Okay, why did they react like that?”he asked gesturing to the door.  
“We’ve just never touched Emma’s things, I have no idea how’d she react.”  
A few minutes later the boys rushed back in and they quickly put the things in their places. “Okay, exactly like it was.”Emit said and they sighed in relief.  
A minute later Emma walked in “Yo!”she greeted them as she set the board against the wall near the door and entered the house distractedly.  
“Hey, how was your torture session?”Emit asked casually.  
“A mile jog is torture to you.”she said looking up from her phone. She shoved it in her pocket and went to the kitchen. She paused and looked around confused.  
“What?”Snow asked.  
“My bowl.”she said simply and turned. She saw David had used it and she sighed before getting a different bowl and made herself a cereal.  
“You know, you should probably eat more than just cereal.”Snow said cautiously.  
“No,”she said simply as she went to sit at the table.  
“I’m just saying a sugary breakfast isn’t healthy.”  
Emma glanced up at her. “You do know I burn four times the calories we’re supposed to intake a day everyday and eat a lot of junk to make up for it, right?”she asked after a moment. “Not to mention it’s about calorie control, don’t matter what it is as long as you only eat the calories you need.”she added.  
“What?”Emit asked.  
“You can eat nothing but junk food and as long as you don’t go over the daily calorie intake you’ll be fine.”she said.  
“You’re so smart.”Henry said amazed.  
“Nope, just like winning discussions.”she said and went back to eating. She got up, placed the bowl in the sink and then made her coffee. The family was talking and eating, David glanced up at Emma and did a double take when she put some butter in her coffee.  
“It boosts energy and enhances brain function.”Henry explained quietly.  
“Still weird you put butter in your coffee.”Emit called out to her.  
“Don’t like it, don’t look.”she returned uncaringly.

They dropped off Henry at Marco’s before heading to town hall. Emma just sat between Emit and Graham and listened while doodling on some paper that was supposed to be for notes. Ashley (Ella), Sean, Granny, Red, Archie, and Leroy were also present. Each gave reports on different things.“Okay, that brings us to the now.”Sean said.  
“Right, the police department.”David said and the three men that had been in charge glanced at each other then everyone except for Emma shared a look.  
“Emma,”Granny said and Emma looked up.  
“Yeah?”she asked.  
“We think you should be sheriff.”Archie said.  
Emma chuckled a little. “We’re serious.”Emit said.  
“What?”she asked shocked and amused still. “No,”she added shaking her head vigorously.  
“You’re the saviour, it only makes sense.”Red said gently.  
“Wait, then why are you here?”Leroy said. “I thought that’s what this meeting was about.”he added and looked around.  
“I was promised skittles, which I didn’t get.”she answered. “I thought you were just filling us in on the state of town.”she added looking around.  
“Emma, you should be the sheriff.”Graham said.  
“Why? I mean you and Emit have the experience and David has that whole prince respect authority thing. I don’t need to be sheriff.”she argued.  
“But the people want you, you’re the savior they trust you to keep them safe.”Emit said.  
“Well, they shouldn’t.”  
“You were a great Deputy.”  
“I think the town only needs you three. That is more than enough man power.”  
“But you’re the savior.”Snow said.  
“And I’m pretty sure you're the most qualified.”Red added. Then she looked at the men “no offense.”she said to them.  
“No, I’m with you.”Emit agreed.  
“Guys, I can’t take this responsibility.”Emma said calmly.  
“why?”Archie asked.  
“Cause, I’m a skater, my season is about to start and I’ll be gone every third weekend.”  
“What?”Snow asked shocked.  
“You’re still going to skate?”Emit asked.  
“Yeah, I have to honor my contract, I can’t just quit.”she explained.  
“When you are here you can still be sheriff.”Sean said after a moment.  
She sighed. “I don’t want to be sheriff. I’ll be a vigilante to keep the town safe if you want.”she said.  
“Why would you want to be a vigilante?”Emit asked.  
“No work schedule and no restriction of a badge.”she shrugged.  
“How is a badge a restriction?”Ashley asked.  
“I can’t break someone’s arms with a badge on.”  
“Please don’t break any arms.”Emit said shaking his head. He looked at the table and saw they were expecting him to convince her. “Okay, look, I’ll still do the majority of your paperwork, it’ll be four of us so you can work less hours. You just have to be out on the streets putting out fires with our help.”  
Emma took in a deep breath “I have conditions.”she said after a moment.  
“okay?”Snow said curiously.  
“Graham is my co-sheriff.”  
“Done,”Graham agreed.  
“We can barrow Pongo every once in a while as a police dog.”  
“Um, sorry, I don’t understand.”Archie said.  
“I thought I heard Graham say most of the time calls from the school are drug related.”  
“And?”Graham asked.  
“We get a police dog and do random searches, these kids are gonna stop doing deals at school, some may stop all together. A dog increases the chances of getting caught.”  
“That makes sense.”Emit said after a moment.  
“Okay,”Archie agreed and the table was a little shocked.  
“And we need a horse.”Emma said.  
“Why?”Emit asked after a moment.  
“Black ice, we’re in Maine. The fifteen minutes it takes to put chains on the wheels can cost someone their life.”she said and the table paused again.  
“Fifteen minutes?”Graham asked.  
“Yeah, how long does it take you?”  
“At least double that, sometimes more.”he answered.  
Emma looked around the table and saw they were all in agreement. She turned to Emit. “I’ll do all the car stuff.”she told him.  
“So, like before.”he agreed with a nod.  
“Anyway, now that I know how long it takes you I have to insist on the horse.”she added to the table and they nodded in agreement.  
“Is that it?”Graham asked.  
“It won’t be long until the teens of this town realize it’ll be easy to grab a boat and have a party at sea and do some underage drinking far away from snitches.”  
“I think you should have more faith in the youth of this town.”Ashley said.  
“You kidding? After all they’ve been through you don’t think they’ll want to blow off some steam and rebel a little?”she challenged amused.  
“I have to agree with her on that one.”Emit said to the group.  
“As do I.”Graham added.  
“Okay, even if there is no party at sea, accidents still happen out there, there are a ton of ships in Storybrooke.”she said when the rest were unconvinced.  
“We’ll make sure you have a boat accessible.”Leroy said after a moment.  
“Alright,”she agreed with a nod.

The four law enforcement officers went into the station. They moved some things and got organized. “Okay, I think that’s it.”Emma said they were all sitting around a desk in the bullpen and had just figured out the schedules.  
“I think so.”Graham agreed.  
“Actually,”Emit said and pulled out the badge from his waist and handed it to her. “Now that’s it.”he said grabbing the deputy the badge from the desk.  
“Yeah, okay.”she agreed a little amused. “I’m gonna go get some lunch. Yall want any?”she asked as she stood.  
“My usual.”Emit said quickly.  
“dido.”Graham agreed.  
“Uh, hamburger with fries, please.”David said when they all turned to him.  
“Cool.”she agreed and grabbed her skateboard from under the coat rack then skated out.  
When she came back it was to Graham alone. “hey,”Graham greeted and took the drinks.  
“Where’d the other two go?”  
“Just a small patrol.”he answered.  
“And you volunteered to stay here?”she asked amused and looked at the dart board.  
“I think David just wants some time with Emit.”  
“I don’t care.”she shrugged and took a dart and threw it.  
“I didn’t know you were good at darts.”  
“Pretty good.”she shrugged.  
“Better than me?”he asked and she shrugged. “Lets find out.”he said and collected the darts. He threw them and they were all relatively in the center.  
“My turn.”she said and collected the darts. She quickly threw them and they were all in the center, he gawked shocked.  
“No way.”he said and went closer to the board. She shrugged took her food and went to the office that he graciously left to her. He was still staring at the board when the men walked in again. Emit looked at the board.  
“Wow, didn’t think that was possible, but you got better.”Emit commented.  
“I didn’t do that.”Graham said then glanced at Emma who was eating and looking at her phone at the same time, not really caring or paying attention.

After work Emma, Emit and David went back to the apartment. “So, how was your first day?”Snow asked cheerily.  
“It’s none of our first days.”Emit said a little confused.  
“It’s Emma’s first day as sheriff. And it’s the first day you all work together.”  
“I destroyed Graham’s confidence at darts.”Emma shrugged.  
Henry rushed down the stairs excitedly. “Where’s the fire?”David asked amused.  
“Can we go to the stables? Please, I really want Emma to meet my horse.”Henry said quickly. “I already finished all my homework.”he added.  
“You got a horse?”Emma asked.  
“Yeah, and he’s super tall and has really soft hair, but he hasn’t told me I can ride him yet.”Henry said quickly.  
“Dinner won’t be ready for a while,”Snow said from the kitchen.  
“Please,”Henry said to both Emma and David.

David drove them to the stables, Henry was rushing Emma to get down as soon as David parked and then took her hand and ran all the way to the stable where his horse was. David followed behind them with a soft smile. “Here he is.”Henry said happily as they reached the white and brown horse, he stuck his head over the door.  
“Aren’t you handsome.”Emma said and reached out before petting him.  
“I don’t have a name for him, yet.”Henry told her.  
The horse got closer to Emma playfully nudging her. “I think he likes you.”David said gently from where he was standing off to the side. Emma tensed a little, forgetting he was there, but no one noticed.  
“Well, the feeling is mutual.”Emma said to the horse. She looked deeper into the hall and smiled. “C’mon.”she said and led them to another stable. Henry and David looked at each other confused as she led them away.  
“I don’t think we should mess with other people’s horses.”Henry said.  
“We ain't.”she said and then stopped at one, a black horse came out and was happy to see Emma there, it nudged her happily.   
“You have a horse?”Henry asked shocked and reached out to pet him, the horse drew away and closer to Emma.  
“He’s a little wary of people.”she explained gently and then gently took Henry’s hand and showed it to the horse. It seemed calmer and let Henry touch him.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Garry,”she answered with a smirk.  
“Why doesn’t he like people?”David asked softly.  
“I saved him from a pretty bad place a few years back. When I realized how cheap Storybrooke was I brought him here.”she explained, but didn’t look at him. She opened the stall and slowly brought Henry in. “The healing process was hard.”she said quietly.  
“Does he let you ride him?”Henry asked.  
“Yup, we’re pretty good.”Emma said with a small smile.  
“Can we see?”David asked a little hopeful. Emma glanced at him.  
“What do you think, Garry?”Emma asked the horse and he nuzzled his head into her. She quickly got him ready then took him out to the riding area.  
They jumped a few hurdles and some other neat tricks. “That was more than pretty good.”David commented amazed as she rode up to the fence where they were watching.  
“Well, he does all the work.”she shrugged. Then she went back.  
“When Emma says she’s pretty good at something it means she’s amazing. If she says she’s bad it means she’s pretty good.”Henry said to David.  
He watched his daughter in awe then it dawned on him that he wouldn’t be able to teach her about horses. He wanted to find something to teach her, to bond over, but his skill set was quickly running out.  
They had dinner at the apartment, Henry happily talking about the stable and how good Emma was on a horse. “Aight, I’m out,”Emma said after helping Emit with the dishes.  
“I can give you a ride.”David offered.  
“I’m good, thanks.”Emma said as she grabbed her stuff.  
“It's dark out.”he tried again.  
“I’ll be fine, laters.”she called and walked out the door.

Later that night David held Snow in his arms in bed. “What’s wrong?”Snow asked in a whisper.  
“She hates me.”he sighed simply.  
“No she doesn’t. She just doesn’t know how to talk to you.”  
“Henry’s so easy, you know? It’s just hard to get to know Emma and Emit.”  
“It seems like you’re doing fine with Emit, and you’ll learn with Emma.”  
“I just wish it was easy with them.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“They already love you.”  
“They love Mary Margret, not Snow.”she shook her head. “Emma doesn’t want me as a mother.”she sighed and snuggled deeper into him.  
“There’s not much we can teach them,”he sighed in agreement.

The next morning Emma took Henry out for breakfast to catch up a little. “I’ll walk you to the school bus.”she said.  
“I can walk myself.”he said.  
“Doesn’t mean you have to.”she said and wrapped her arm around him to walk him. She walked out and they were met by Pongo barking and running at them Ruby came out and said something was wrong so Emma sent Henry off and they followed Pongo to Archie’s office where they found him dead.  
Ruby said she saw Regina do into his office late that night and that she had had an argument with him the morning before. They brought Regina in and David insisted on going in for the questioning, since it was agreed Emma would take care of the major crime while Graham did the other stuff he went in with her. “Glad to see the sheriff’s station is now a family business.”Regina said as David closed the door. “Why am I here?”  
“Because of Archie.”Emma said.  
“So it’s now against the law to get into an argument with someone?”  
“It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them.”David said.  
Emma studied as Regina processed that. “Archie’s dead?”  
“Stop it, Regina.”David said slightly annoyed. Then after a little argument David turned to Emma and saw she wasn’t as sure as he was. “C’mon, Emma, who do you think is lying? Ruby or her?”he asked. “She’s incapable of change no matter how many times we give her a chance, why should this time be any different?”  
They walked into the room behind the dark glass to where Snow and Emit were. “What do we do with her now?”Snow asked.  
“Lock her up.”David said.  
“We can’t, cause she didn’t do it.”Emma said.  
“You really believe her?”David asked shocked.  
“She didn’t know when we told her Archie was dead, I watched her.”  
“Emma, I know that you want to believe Regina can change for Henry, but-”Mary said.  
“I know what I saw.”Emma cut in.  
“I agree with Emma.”Emit agreed. “Look at her in there. The old Regina would’ve reduced this building to ashes. That’s a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it. I know that look. I know her. I believe her.”  
“With all due respect, you don’t know her like we do.”David said.  
“Maybe that’s the problem. In your kingdom she was the evil queen, but here she’s just Regina.”Emma said. “And yall insisted I be the sheriff, I’m going to do it right. She’s innocent unless proven guilty.”  
“Until.”Emit said after a moment.  
“What?”  
“Innocent until proven guilty.”  
“Not according to the declaration of human rights.”  
“So, uh, what do you suggest we do?”Mary asked.  
“Let her go.”Emma said as though it were that simple.  
“Emma-”David began to protest.  
“We let her go.”she said seriously with authority. “Then we find the truth. We’re in the real world and we’re going to do things the right way.”she said and they looked back at the woman on the other side of the glass in defeated agreement.

They were in Archie’s office going through his things. “Regina’s file, it’s empty.”David said.  
“So she did it.”Snow said. “She killed the kindest soul in this town.”  
“Why leave the folder?”Emma asked quietly and shook her head thoughtfully.  
“I promise, we’ll find who ever did this.”Emit said.  
“Isn’t it time you admit we already have.”David said. “Regina had a fight with Archie, ruby saw her outside last night, and now her file is empty. That’s… that’s a lot of evidence.”  
“That’s the point.”Emma said as she began to pace thoughtfully, working out the puzzle.  
“What do you mean?”he asked, just wanting her to understand.  
“I don’t got a clue on how it works in Fairy tale land, but in the real world, it’s hard to find evidence. Unless someone wants it to be found. And it’s been easy to find it.”  
“So you think she was framed?”Snow asked sitting on the arm of the couch.  
“Wouldn’t be the first time it happened in this town.”Emit said.  
“Who would want to frame her?”David asked with his hands on his hips.  
“Thats a long list, present company included.”Mary said tossing her hand up for a second.  
“Yeah, but there’s only one name on that list that would resort to killing to get what they want.”Emit said. That led them to the shop.

“Ah, nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited.”Gold said as he rounded the counter as they walked up to him and bell. “You have your mother chin, miss Swan.”  
“We know that you killed him.”Emit said, Emma was the closest then a step behind her was Emit and at the very back was the two parents.  
“And you have your father’s tact.”he commented calmly, David seemed unamused.  
“Someone's dead?”Bell asked.  
“Dr. Hopper.”Emma answered.  
“And why on earth would you think I have anything to do with that?”Gold asked.  
“Because all the evidence points at Regina.”Emit answered.  
“And she’s not possibly capable of doing something so vile?”Belle asked.  
“It’s a frame job.”Emma said calmly.  
“And it wouldn’t be the first time you used someone to try to hurt her.”Snow added.  
Gold smiled faintly “Nice to see your memory is still intact, derie. But this time, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to disappoint you. It wasn’t me.”  
“Why should we believe you?”David asked crossing his arms.  
“Because I can prove it. Ask the witness.”  
“No one was there.”Emit said.  
“Well, that’s not strictly true, now is it.”he challenged.

David brought in Pogo to the back of the shop. “Unless you speak dog, how is Pongo going to be able to tell us anything?”Emit asked.  
“Through magic of course. It won’t allow u to communicate, but it will allow us to… extract his memories.”Gold answered.  
“Extract?”David asked.  
“You don’t have to worry. He won’t feel a thing.”  
“Can’t you just use magic to fool us?”Emma asked unimpressed, leaning against the table with her arms crossed.  
“That is why I’m not gonna be the one using magic.”Gold said. “You are.”he added getting closer to her and pointed at her for a moment.  
“Me?”she asked while her family exchanged worried looks. “Just cause I have magic don’t mean I know how to use it.”she added after a moment while he backed away to grab something.  
“Emma, you don’t have to do this.”Snow said gently.  
“I’m gonna do whatever we need to to find the truth.”she said confidently.  
“Now, do you know what this is?”Gold asked.  
“Dream catcher.”Emma answered.  
“Well, it’s capable of catching so much more.”he said then slowly ran it over Pongo.  
“What is that?”Belle asked.  
“Memories. Now miss swan, show us what was done.”Gold said and held it out to her.  
“It’s just a jumble.”Emma said.  
“Will it. Will it and we will all see.”he said and she took it.  
“You can do it.”Emit whispered to her, he could see her hesitation. She closed her eyes and concentrated then the image appeared.  
“Emma, you’re doing it.”David said amazed.  
Then they watched as Regina killed Archie and Snow turned into David. “There you go.”Gold said, but Emma kept going. “You can let go, miss swan.”he said when she kept going and didn’t stop. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”he said again.  
“Emma,”David tried to get through to her. Emit stepped forward.  
“Emma,”he said gently grasping her shoulder just as the dog only saw a blue-ish purplish smoke. She dropped and Emit had to hold her up.  
David rushed to her other side “Emma,”he said gently worriedly.  
“I’m fine.”she said and pushed both men away. She closed her eyes and cleared her head with a small shake. “Pongo.”she said after a moment and grabbed the leash.  
They looked confused and followed quickly, Snow had to put on her coat as they went down the street. “Emma, wait, where are you going?”David asked.  
“I have an idea.”she said.  
“Can we talk about this?”Mary asked.  
“She didn’t do it.”she said determined.  
“After what we just saw, you still think she’s innocent.”  
“Yes,”  
“Why?”  
“Archie didn’t have bruising on his neck that suggests being choked.”  
“Emma.”David said and reached out to stop her, she whirled around and snatched her arm away, her face hard, telling him he shouldn’t do that without words. “What are you talking about?”he asked holding his hands in between them and shaking it with every word.  
“In that thing we saw Regina choke Archie, she picked him up by the neck.”  
“so?”Emit asked confused.  
“That leaves marks, even if she somehow used magic to give her that strength bruises appear when choked.”she said slowly as though they were stupid.  
“Emma, I think you're splitting hairs.”Snow said softly.  
“Pongo was there, he saw Archie be killed, so he’ll know who's the threat, he knows who killed archie.”Emma explained. “He can’t talk to us, but he can show us.”she said and turned around to keep walking, they followed her quickly.

Regina opened the door and smiled a little “Miss Swan, I assume you’re here to apologize.”she said gently.  
“Pongo.”she said simply and pulled him forward a little. He sniffed Regina.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Just wait.”she said and studied the dog, everyone watched as he rubbed against her and sat on her feet. She then turned to the other three “Told you.”she said simply.  
“She used magic-”David began to argue.  
“I seriously doubt she could alter his mind, David. Just because you hate her don’t mean she’s guilty. She ain’t a person of interest anymore, and if you don’t like it you can leave.”she said harshly that shocked them all. “Pongo.”she added simply, but her gaze stayed sharp until she passed them. Regina was probably the most shocked, but it made her feel better. David, Snow, and Emit stormed into the station and into her office.  
“Emma,”David began. “What are you thinking? We all saw the same thing, why can’t you see she did it? Maybe you shouldn’t be sheriff.”  
Emma stood and confidently walked up to him slowly blindly grabbing a paper off her desk. She slammed it on his chest making him stumble back a little. “Her network history, at the time of Archie’s death she was on her home computer looking up self help articles. Her phone was also at the house.”she said simply. “She alibis out. Tell me again how I’m wrong.”she added challengingly, they were all shocked and no one said anything. “That’s what I thought.”she said and swiftly turned, grabbed her things and walked out.  
“God, she’s scary.”Emit huffed a little, leaning over relieved. “She’s the sheriff.”he added a little amused and then rushed to catch up to her.  
Mary ran after them. “Wait!”she said rushing out of the station. “Where are you going?”  
“Talk to Regina, see how she screwed everyone over and which ones had the most motives.”Emma answered simply.  
“You’re going to see Regina?”she asked worriedly.  
“It’s in her best interest she cooperates, so yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow at the funeral.”she said and walked away.  
“You’re not going with her?”she asked Emit.  
“She doesn’t want me to.”he shook his head. “We pushed her to take the job and then don’t have her back when she does it, kinda makes sense.”  
“We were so blinded by our feelings that we couldn’t do the job right.”  
“I wonder how she does it. How she detaches to see the facts and not what she wants to see.”he commented.

Emma ended up having to spend the night at Regina’s, she had fallen asleep on the couch and when she woke up she had a blanket covering her. She groaned as she sat up a little confused and disoriented. “Good morning, sunshine.”Regina said as she walked up to her. “Henry says you put grass fed butter in it.”she said as she handed her a mug and sat on the coffee table in front of her.  
“Thanks.”she said and took a sip. Regina smiled. “You didn’t poison it, did you?”she asked warily then smirked after a moment and Regina laughed.  
“No, I didn’t, you’re the only one who’s truly giving me a chance, the only one helping me.”  
“What time is it?”  
“Only five,”  
“Guess I’ll skip my swim.”she sighed as she sat correctly.  
“Why are you doing this? I don’t understand why you trust me, why you believe me.”  
“I can question a lot about you, maybe everything except your love for Henry.”she explained as she set the mug down and adjusted her clothes. “When a person changes because of a child it’s usually for the better. You wouldn’t chance your relationship with Henry like this. And I don’t take things at face value, I see every little detail and big picture.”she explained gently.  
“Thank you.”she said touched. “Do you want some breakfast?”  
“No, I’m still pissed at the audacity of David, I need to run a few miles then I’ll have breakfast at Granny’s before going to the funeral.”she sighed as she stood. She paused and grabbed the mug before downing it. Then she started to move to the door with all her things in hand.  
“Uh, if you don’t mind me asking.”Regina said stopping her at the stairs leading to the door. “Why do you have so many alarms?”she asked.  
“We all have our own things to work out.”she answered then left.

At the funeral Henry clung to her and she held him tightly. Snow gave a beautiful speech. Pongo seemed distracted and Emma noticed. She tried to leave after the burial but Henry begged her to come to the loft. So she was there as well. “Seems like you’re the Henry Whisperer.”Snow said after watching Emma coax Henry into eating a poptart. She shrugged. Snow sighed, “I know your upset-”  
“Not the time or place.”she cut her off softly.  
“Ladies.”Leroy said as he approached them. “The dwarves have been thinking. We have to ask. When do we go back?”he asked glumly.  
“Back?”Emma asked a little shocked.  
“where?”Emit asked coming to stand next to her.  
“The enchanted Forest. Our home.”Leroy answered.  
“You want to go back?”Snow asked shocked.  
“To Ogres and chimera?”Emma asked.  
“Yeah,”Leroy chuckled then turned serious. “With what happened to Archie and we don’t even know who did it yet, Storybrooke ain’t as safe as we thought.”  
“I’m gonna find who did this and I’m gonna make them pay, you don’t gotta worry about that, trust me.”Emma said confidently. Graham looked up a little concerned.  
“What about Regina and Gold?”  
“Regina ain’t a threat and I’m gonna keep it that way. Gold is subdued by Belle, so we don’t go poking the bear we’ll be fine.”  
“We’ve dealt with them before we’ll do it again.”Snow agreed.  
“It’s not just them. The curse is broken. There’s a whole world full of people beyond the town line that don’t know who or what we are. Ever think of what might happen if one of them were to come pay us a visit?”he asked.  
“He’s right. What if they see, you know, magic?”Ruby asked and they all turned to her. “Like a girl turning into a wolf for example? Folks weren’t exactly understanding back in our world.”she added and they all seemed to agree.  
“First of all this world is like super stupid, it’ll be easy to trick them. Second of all, all that will really happen is tourists are gonna come dweeb out over ‘magic’ and what not, they’ll explain everything away themselves, trust me. And Ruby, sorry but if someone sees you turning into a wolf,”she said then chuckled. “You’re gonna have different types of mobs chasing you and trust me dweebs can’t run very fast or far and their pu-... chickens.”Emma said and they all looked at her confused.  
“Lets not worry about ‘what IFs’. no one is here.”Emit said after a moment.  
“Yet,”Leroy said. “Maybe they come maybe they don’t. But that doesn’t change the fact that while we might enjoy things like Penicillin, we’re a bit homesick.”he said and that got David’s attention more. Emma didn’t have an argument for that.  
“Uh, I think that’s something to think about, but we don’t have a way to make a portal.”Emit said gently after glancing at Emma, Graham, Snow and David.  
A few minutes later Emma went back to Henry. “Hey, Kid, I’m gonna go, I need to work.”she said quietly and gently.  
“Find who hurt him, please.”he said in a tiny voice.  
“I will.”she assured him then stood and walked to the door.  
“Are you leaving?”Graham asked and everyone looked up at that, she paused like a teenager being caught sneaking out.  
“I’m gonna find the person that hurt Archie.”she said after a moment and resumed her actions. She grabbed her board and did a small salute to the room before leaving.  
She took Pongo and Archie’s jacket that was still at the office. Then she had him follow the scent and it lead her all the way to the docks where Belle was looking around as well.  
“Sheriff.”Belle said confused.  
“What are you going out here?”Emma asked confused. And she glanced down “With a gun.”she added titling her head.  
“I was attacked by a pirate, he only did it to get Rumple out of the shop in order to steal from him.”she said quickly.  
“And he gave you the gun.”she sighed then she held out her hand. “Thanks.”she said when Belle handed it over a little shamefully. “What was taken?”  
“A chale, he needs it to find his son. I know it may sound crazy but, there’s a ship right here.”she said gesturing to the water. Emma looked up and saw there was a bird sitting casually in the air, then looked down to see the sand on the steps.  
“Okay, do me a favor take Pongo go to the sheriff’s station if no one is there go to Mary Margret’s apartment, you know where that is?”  
“Yes,”she nodded.  
“Good, find Emit or Graham bring them back here.”she said. Belle nodded and took the leash before running off. Emma then searched the ship. She heard muffled noises and found Archie chained up. She cut him free and helped him out of the cargo hold.  
“Emma, we have to go, he’ll be back.”Archie said once he was ungagged.  
“Go, Archie, go to Mary’s place,”  
“You’re not coming?”he asked shocked.  
“Nah, last time Gold had something stolen he almost beat a man to death.”she said and they heard the floor board above them creaking. “Go, go now.”she said and pushed him out then she looked for the chale.  
That led to a fight with Hook. “You can really hold your own and to think I let you win at the lake.”he said amused.  
“That just hurt my ego.”she said and they continued fighting.  
By the time her male colleagues showed up, rushing onto the boat with their guns out Emma was standing over a passed out Hook breathing heavily. “You okay?”Emit asked as he and Graham holstered their guns.  
Emma tiredly went to the side of the ship and paused when she was next to them. “Book ‘im, Emi.”she said tiredly tossing the sword onto the floor next to the steps then she stepped off the boat. She entered the shop to see Gold and Belle talking she wordlessly walked up to them and shoved the chale in Gold’s chest. “Don’t do anything stupid.”she said still tired then dropped her hand.  
“Are you hurt?”Belle asked shocked noticing blood on her clothes.  
“I’ll survive.”she said and walked out.

She was at the hospital getting stitched up and had to get a tetanus shot as well. She was just redressing when Henry, Snow and David rushed in. “What the- what if I was like naked or something?”Emma said, a little shocked.  
Henry rushed forward and hugged her. “Thank you, thank you thankyou.”he said in a rush as he hugged her tightly.  
“Emma, are you okay?”Snow asked noticing she had a cut on her face, on her eyebrow.  
“I’m fine.”she answered. “Just flesh stuff.”she said.  
Whale came up to them and held out a prescription “Antibiotics to prevent an infection and pain medication.”he said.  
Emma grabbed her things and took it as she walked by Whale grumbling something under her breath. The other three followed quickly. “You don’t need to stay?”Snow asked.  
“Nope, like I said, I’m fine.”she said as she went to the pharmacy.  
“What happened? How’d you save Archie?”Henry asked amazed. Emma glanced at him as she leaned against the counter waiting for the clerk.  
“At the burial I saw Pongo was acting odd so when I left and dognapped him from Marco’s house and had him sniff Archie’s jacket. He led me to the docks, I saw Belle there. She figured out there was a ship that was hidden some how. Went in searched the ship found Archie, fought Hook.”she said simply.  
“Awesome.”he said after a moment. Then the clerk came out and helped her out.  
“Just a moment.”she said, Emma nodded and then went to sit down.  
“All you needed was Pongo to figure it out?”Snow asked after a moment.  
“Yeah, dog psychology is incredible, they’re way better than humans.”she shrugged.  
“Why didn’t you wait for back up?”David asked after a moment, he was wary of talking to her; he had already messed up once and didn’t want to make things worse.  
He shrunk when Emma just looked at him for a long moment. “Didn’t need it.”she shrugged simply after a moment.  
“You’re like a superhero.”Henry said amazed, it was evident he admired his sister.  
“Where’s Archie?”Emma asked after she grabbed her prescriptions.  
“Uh, at Granny’s why?”Snow said.  
“I’m not done.”she answered and walked out the door. When she entered she was shocked to see a large group of people there, they looked up and when they saw her they clapped.  
“And you didn’t want to be sheriff.”Granny said amused.  
“Where’s Archie?”Emma asked as her family came up behind her.  
“In the back with Ruby.”she answered. Emma went to the designated area receiving praise from the crowd.  
“Emma,”Archie said relived when she walked in. “Thank goodness you’re okay.”  
“How are you, Archie?”Emma asked simply, ignoring Red, Leroy, and Sean.  
“I’m okay.”he said.  
“OKay, what happened?”  
“Wasn’t it Hook?”Emit asked.  
“Hook don’t have magic.”Emma shook her head glancing at him. “Archie?”  
“Uh, I was in my office and Regina came in, or I thought it was her. She choked me and then I woke up on the ship, I think her name was Cora. She disguised herself as Regina.”  
“Why? What did she want?”Emma asked.  
“She wanted Regina to need her, from what I could gather. But Hook was the one that I’m worried about, he wants to go after Gold.”  
“He did say that in the Enchanted Forest.”Snow commented.  
“Emma,”Archie said worriedly. “Cora- she’s upset you didn’t turn on Regina, she wants to go after you now.”he informed.  
“How do you know?”Emit asked.  
“He’s the town shrink. If anyone knows someone’s weakness it’s him.”Emma said.  
“The thing is, I don’t know anything about you, I have no idea what she’ll do, but I know she wants to hurt you.”Archie said.  
Emma’s jaw tightened. “Let her try.”she said simply and they all looked concerned at that. Then she turned around and pushed past the crowd to get to the door.  
“Emma,”Emit said as they followed out the diner in a rush. “Emma, wait, what are you doing?”he asked running to cut her off.  
“I’m gonna find Cora.”  
“How?”Graham asked.  
“She came here with Hook. If he don’t know then I’ll try Regina.”she shrugged. “I said I was gonna make the person that hurt Archie pay and that’s what I’m going to do.”  
“Emma, you’re scaring us a little. I mean you did pretty good damage to Hook.”Emit said.  
“You can’t let your emotion drive you.”Graham agreed.  
“I have no emotions.”she said simply then walked away. Hook was a bust, she didn’t let anyone into the interrogation room with her and didn’t let them listen either. They just watched from the glass, not knowing what was happening. Just making sure she didn’t cross a line. Then she went to Regina’s house, “Yall stay here, keep Henry safe, because if Cora wants to hurt me, he’s the way to do it.”she said simply then left.

“If I knew where my mother was, trust me I’d tell you.”Regina said as she sat across from Emma at the table while handing her a tea. “I know the way to hurt you is through Henry and trust me after she tried to frame me I’m not going to cover for her.”  
“Okay, Regina, I know you want to protect Henry. I have a plan and I need you to do it.”she said after a moment and Regina sat up straight.

That night the two sheriffs, two deputies and Snow went out to the town line to find Belle had crossed it and didn’t remember who she was, Hook was hit by a car and there was a car with Pennsylvania plates. “Hey, beautiful.”Hook said as Emma approached him. “Here I didn’t think you’d notice.”he grunted then full on yelled when she examined his side.  
“Your ribs are broken.”she said.  
“Oh, that must be why it hurts when I laugh.”he said. “Did you see his face? His one true love gone in an instance. Just like Milah, Crocodile…”he yelled out to Gold he groaned and panted as he pulled himself up. “When you took her from me.”  
“But you took her first.”Gold said and kicked him back down. Hook yelled out in pain.  
“God dammit, Gold are you insane?”Emma asked as David rushed to them.  
“Yes I am.”Gold said as he choked Hook with his cane.  
“Move.”she said to David and pushed him away before she got Gold in a hold and pulled him off Hook. “you don’t want her to see this.”Emma tried to reason with him.  
“I’m a stranger to her.”  
“Murder is a bad first impression.”  
“What would Belle want you to do?”David asked and Gold stopped struggling. Graham took him as the ambulance arrived. Emma went to the other car. “Over here!”David yelled.  
“No, Him! Take care of him, he can wait.”Emma said pointing to the other car.  
“What?”Snow asked.  
“The driver,”Emma said and the paramedics went to the car instead.  
“Do you know this guy?”Emit asked as they went to see from a distance.  
“Never seen him before.”Snow answered.  
“Because he drove into town.”David said.  
“From the outside?”Snow asked concerned.  
“Looks like the world just came to Storybrooke.”Emma said.

They rushed into the hospital the other driver and Hook in gurneys while Snow walked Belle in trying to reassure her. “Hide him.”Emma said to one of the nurses. “Him!”she said pointed to Hook. “Find a room and hide.”she said quickly.  
“Belle, what’s going on?”Gold asked as he came in.  
“Get him out of here.”David said quickly and held him back and the male nurses that were there to hold down dangerous patients came out.  
“Belle, what’s going on with Belle?”  
“I’d like to know that myself.”Leroy said.  
“Belle!”Gold said and tried to push past David.  
“Everybody, calm down.”Whale said as he came out and that seemed to do the trick. “Mr. Gold, everything will be fine. She’s in good hands here. promise.”he assured the man.  
“I’m gonna go see if Hook survived.”Emma said to Emit once everything was settled.  
“Alone?”he asked.  
“I don’t need a babysitter.”she said and walked away.

She was sitting on the side of the bed by his feet facing Hook. he sighed as he woke up. “Where’s Cora?”she asked and he tried to move.  
His hand was stopped by the cuffs that attached him to the rails of the bed. “Again?”he asked with a sigh. “You’re really into this, aren’t you.”he chuckled “Damn, that hurts.”  
“Told you, you cracked a few ribs.”she said and stood and stepped closer to his head. “Where’s Cora?”she asked. He said he didn’t know as he had told her before, but of course he had to do it in his usual snarky flirtatious manner. “Keep smiling buddy. You just hurt his girl, he’s alive and well and you’re chained up here. If I were to pick dead guy of the year, I’d pick you.”she said and he smiled at her, she mimicked it and then walked out.

The rest of the group was in the waiting area crowding around Snow who was holding the phone. “We have to get into his phone, let me try another passcode.”David said taking it from Snow.  
“You can’t guess, there are a million possible combinations.”Snow argued.  
“Ten thousand.”Ruby said.  
“Ten thousand.”Mary agreed.  
“And if you get too many wrong entries it won’t let you keep trying.”Emit added.  
“Leroy, can you get it open or something? Hack it?”David asked holding out the phone.  
“Well, you do understand that computer hacking and pickaxe hacking are different.”Leroy answered as Emma came in.  
“Here, let me try, I have a way.”Emma said as she took the phone from David, gently.  
“You do?”Graham asked.  
“Yup,”she.  
“We do know some things. There was stuff in his car, rental agreements, maps, receipts.”Emit said.  
“His name is Greg Mendell. Now lets see…”Emma said as she hacked it.  
“You hacked it?”Emit asked after a moment.  
“Yup.”Emma said. “Okay, pictures of him alone at different places, accounts, and food tweeter. Sad life.”she commented.  
“We should keep looking, but it looks like we have here is a well-documented real life ordinary Joe.”Emit said.  
“Or Greg.”Emma said tilting her head.  
“So whatever kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last 28 years…”Red said.  
“It’s gone.”Snow said, both women wary about it.  
“Anyone can drive in.”David said staring at the floor just as wary then looked up. “Why are my instincts telling me that’s a bad thing?”he added.  
“Cause you’ve seen ‘E.T’ or ‘Splash’ or any other movie where they find something magical and study it to death. Think what’d they do to a werewolf.”Leroy said.  
“Oh, and his friends and family? They’re going to come looking for him soo.”Snow added.  
“Let’s try not to overreact.”Emit said.  
“Leroy’s right. We don’t need outsiders here.”David argued.  
“Weebs are weird, but I ain’t worried.”Emma shrugged.  
“What are weebs?”Graham asked.  
“Dang, ignorance is bliss.”Emma said after a moment.  
“Let’s be honest, Furries are more of a possibility. Weebs would be a win.”Emit commented disappointingly his hands on his hips as he stared at the ground.  
“I’m more worried about Disney.”Emma said.  
“They do rule the world.”he agreed.  
“I’d prefer Disney to Furries.”she sighed.  
“Even then, they’ll find a way in.”he sighed. Then they looked up to see the rest of the group was looking at them.  
“What?”Graham finally asked after a long moment of silence.  
“You don’t want to know.”Emma said and they both shook their heads.  
“I sure wish I didn’t.”Emit said looking dazed for a moment before shaking his head as if clearing a way a picture of his naked grandma.  
“Hook says he don’t know where Cora is. God knows what she’s gonna do. With other people coming here, that’s ain’t gonna be good for anyone.”Emma said after a moment.  
“Regina knows we know she’s innocent, right?”Snow asked after a moment.  
“Yeah, but that don’t mean she’s in the proper emotional or stable state after what happened.”Emma answered.  
“What if Cora gets to her. I don’t want to think of the damage those two could do together. This could not have come at a worse time.”Snow said quickly.  
“Guyes, relax, the guys being patched up right now. He’ll probably me on his way home by morning.”Emit said.  
“Nope, not with that accident, most likely got internal bleeding.”Emma shook her head.  
“She’s right.”Whale said as he approached him and they all turned to him. “He’s bleeding into his chest cavity. It’s not a full flood, you know, but pretty soon he’ll be drowning in his own blood.”he informed them.  
“So make it stop, aren’t you a doctor?”Emit said pointedly.  
Whale opened and closed his mouth and then he saw Gold going down the stairs. He asked the man to heal him with magic. “no,”Gold said after a short moment.  
“No? Just.. no?”Whale asked.  
“I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything, and some of you owe me.”he said as the rest of the group approached. “So, yeah, just… no. Oh, and point of interest, the driver? He saw me throwing some magic.”he said and they all looked down and sighed. “So instead of trying to get him out of here, you better be hoping he dies, because if he doesn’t, he’s gonna be driving tour buses up and down main street. So glad I don’t give a damn.”he said then walked away.  
“Let him drown.”Emma said after a moment, throwing her hands up in defeat.  
Whale wiped his mouth and turned to the group. “Look… letting him die is easy. I can do that, if that’s what you decide.”Whale said quietly.  
“Let’s take this somewhere private.”Emit said.  
Whale led them into a break room. “It’s not really murder if we let him succum to his injuries.”whale said as he opened the door and stood there letting them enter.  
“Actually it’s second degree murder.”Emma said as she passed him.  
“Of course we save him.”Snow said as she passed him.  
“obviously.”David agreed as he passed him.  
“Well..”Leroy said as he was the last one to enter the room.  
“Leroy!”snow scolded whirling around as Whale closed the door.  
“We gotta think it through.”Leroy defended himself. “We save him and kill the whole town. Is that really better?”  
“So we have to choose between our lives and his.”Ruby said.  
“I mean, I think we’d be putting him out of his miseroy, his life is sad.”Emma said.  
“Emma!”Snow scolded.  
“Some people actually like life.”Emit said to Emma.  
“Look at his pictures, he’s dead inside.”Emma argued.  
“We have to do the right thing.”  
“We can worry about the town later.”David said.  
“Which doesn’t mean we should abonded it.”Snow said.  
“I know, but let's worry about Storybrooke after we save a life.”he said turning to his wife. She nodded in agreement after a moment. “Dr. Whale, prep for surgery.”he said to the man who silently went to the door.  
“Anyone notice he’s drunk off his ass?”Snow asked after a moment.  
“Hoping he messes up.”Emma shrugged nonchalantly.  
“There is something wrong with you.”Emit said, turning to Emma.  
“Oxygen will sober him up.”she said, throwing her hands in the air. Emit grunted as he stormed out the room to put Whale on an oxygen machine.  
There was another silent moment before the phone started ringing, it was the star wars theme song. “Someone’s looking for Greg. How long before they come here?”Graham asked.  
It went to voicemail and they all sighed in relief. “How did you know oxygen helps people sober up?”Leroy asked after a moment.  
“Oh, in Las Vegas they have oxygen bars. It reduces alcohol levels enough to legal so that they can drive home… or give the right address to the cab.”Emma answered casually.  
“Twenty.”David said after a moment. “You’re twenty.”  
She laughed a little and simply walked out of the room.

They were back in the waiting room. Snow was nervously biting on her thumb as Graham held the phone out in his hand as it vibrated. “Same person again.”Leroy said.  
“‘Her.’ cute.”Emma said unamused reading the ID.  
“Probably a girlfriend.”David commented.  
“We could answer it. Just let her know he’s okay.”Snow said desperately.  
“He’s not okay.”Graham said.  
“He’s alive, we could at least let her know he’s alive.”Ruby said.  
“No. The police could trace it here instantly.”David said.  
“Only works like that in movies.”Emma shook her head and looked up at Snow who had been shocked by what David had said.  
“She could activate the ‘find your phone’ thing without us picking it up at all.”Emit informed them and Emma nodded in agreement. They looked a little shocked.  
The phone went to voicemail. “That settles it.”Leroy said.  
“Ohh, my nerves can’t take this. Is the surgery almost over?”Snow complained.  
“It could take like five hours.”Emma said after a moment.  
“how-”Emit began to ask when a man in the hospital uniform came in, looked in the room and then started to walk out.  
“W-w-woah, wait. Wait. any news?”David asked quickly. Stopping the man.  
“No, I was just looking for the doctor.”he answered.  
“He’s not in the O.R.?”Ruby asked.  
“He never came in.”the man shook his head.  
“Then page him.”Emma said as though it were obvious.  
“He was not looking good earlier.”David said as they all watched the man.  
They heard a beeping. “He’s here.”Mary said quickly.  
Emit went to a laundry bin and found a coat with Whale’s tag. “No, but his pager is.”he said holding the machine. “He’s gone.”he said in realization.  
“Oh my god, I’ve never seen one in real life.”Emma commented. Emit dropped his head and shook it disappointedly. “Ruby, can you track him?”she asked as if it were her mission to say things to disappoint Emit.  
“Yeah,”she agreed and took the coat. She hesitantly sniffed it.  
“Got his scent?”David asked as they rushed to the doors.  
“Bozzy.”  
“Just find him and bring him back.”Emit said a few paces away.  
“We’ll watch Hook and figure out options if Whale don’t come back.”Emma agreed.  
“Maybe doc can do it.”Snow suggested and Leroy chuckled, everyone stopped.  
“Surgery?”he asked laughing. His smile fell when he saw they were serious. “No.”  
“Maybe he didn’t even run. Maybe Cora grabbed him for some reason.”  
“I don’t think so.”Graham said shaking his head.  
“He’s been in a rough place since he brought Regina’s Fiance back to life.”David agreed looking between his children and his wife.  
“Daniel?”Snow asked.  
“Back to life?”Emma asked intrigued.  
“And had his arm ripped off and put back on.”Emit nodded.  
“Cool.”both Leroy and Emma said.  
“Wait, Daniel came back?”Snow asked.  
“Like Frankenstien’s monster?”Emma asked her eyes wide.  
“That’s Whale. The doctor. And Daniel was his-”David agreed.  
“What went on here while we were gone?”Snow asked shocked cutting him off. David groaned and shook his head.  
“Why was this not part of that fake meeting?”Emma asked. Then she shook her head. “Ruby, get going.”she added. “Bring back Doctor Freinkenstien.”she said and Ruby nodded before leaving. “We’re gonna send this guy home with bolts in his neck.”  
“She’ll find him.”Snow assured.  
“Yeah, but what kind of state is he gonna be in?”Emit asked.  
“The one that works in our favor hopefully.”Emma mumbled.

They walked back in Emma and Emit were bickering like siblings, but it was quiet and controlled, neither really seemed upset. Graham was close behind them smiling and shaking his head fondly, amused by it. “Why do you have so many alarms? It makes no sense.”Emit said as they walked.  
“Cause I do, why do you care so much?”Emma countered.  
“Cause it’s like putting butter in your coffee! It makes no sense.”he said shaking his hands near his head.  
“I could use some coffee.”Emma said after a moment, calmly.  
“Me too.”he said.   
“Lets’ go?”she asked nodding to a machine and he nodded and followed her.  
“I don’t understand them.”David sighed, they had watched the whole thing.  
“No one does, because they’re Emma and Emit.”Graham said amused from where he sat with a magazine in hand. “Emma is the biggest mystery in town and Emit is a close second.”he explained only glancing up once.  
“You seem pretty close.”David commented after a moment, crossing his arms.  
“One can only wish.”

Everyone was relieved when Ruby walked back in with Whale who seemed to be in a much better state. Then came the waiting for the surgery to be over. Leroy, Ruby, David and Graham were sitting in chairs. Leroy facing the others. “You know, just to remind you guys again. If he dies, what he saw dies with him.”Leroy said making the others sigh. “You know just a bright side-”he tried to say.  
“Leroy.”David said tiredly, his wrist dropping with the newspaper in his hand.  
Emma and Emit were standing off to the side quietly talking. Snow nervously came up to them. They stopped and looked at her. “So your father said something interesting the other day.”she said quickly.  
“My fa-”Emma said and they both turned to the group.  
“David, yeah.”Emit said as they turned back to Snow.   
“If we were to go back… there, would you two come with us?”Snow asked.  
“Back to the enchanted forest, ghost town?”Emma questioned.  
Snow looked down. “I can’t, I can’t, I mean-”she rambled.  
The two siblings were relieved when a loud “what’s this?”came from down the hall. They all turned to see Hook standing there holding a plate of blue jello “Found it on a tray.”  
“REally?”Emma asked as she went to him.  
“Pirate.”he said holding up his wrist. “Now what the bloody hell is this?”  
“Jello.”Emma answered.  
“It’s food.”Emit added.  
“You eat it.”Snow said.  
“I thought it was a hallucination.”he said then glanced at the ones sitting. His eyes landing on Ruby. “oh, hello, you’re quite real aren’t you?”he said and Ruby looked at him unamused.  
Emma turned him around and pushed him away “go. Eat your Jello.”she said and led him away and back to the room.  
“Guys, it’s been like hours. How long is this supposed to take, what’s whale doing?”Grumpy asked in a whiney voice like a little kid.

A while later Whale came in looking happy. “He’s gonna make it?”David asked as they went to him. He sighed and crossed his arms.  
“He’s got some recuperating ahead of him- a few weeks maybe, but yes. He’s going to live.”Whale said with a nod, bouncing slightly on his toes.  
“Thank goodness.”Snow sighed.  
“Or me.”he said with a smile  
“Telling you right now, this will come to no good.”Leroy said.  
“Quiet, Leroy.”David said, but Emma silently tapped him with the back of her hand and made a face and nodded saying she agreed with him. Then she got back.  
“I wanna talk to him.”Emma said.  
“He’s waking up now.”Whale said and they were all a little confused.  
“already?”Ruby asked.  
“I waited a few hours to tell you in case he, you know, keeled over, but so far, so good.”  
“All right, then.”Snow said.  
“Well, lets talk to him.”David agreed.  
Emma looked at them and shook her head when they looked at her. “We ain’t talking to him as a group. We ain’t a group-sheriff.”  
“But we’ve been doing this together.”Snow said.  
“We’re trying to convince this guy this place is normal. A town of this size only needs one sheriff and possibly a deputy or two. Not to mention it would be alarming to have the whole damn police department in there. In a normal town the sheriff goes in and asks a few questions. She don’t bring her parents in with her.”  
“That's probably true.”David said to Snow.

They were relieved when they found out the driver hadn’t seen anything and when they got to the loft Henry rushed down the stairs. “Rumplestilskin and Captain Hook had a fight and someone got hurt.”Snow answered the youngest one. She and David had rushed to the kitchen to get some breakfast going so that they could all go to sleep.  
“We weren’t sure if Dr. Frankenstein could fix him, but he did.”Emma added as the siblings went to the other side of the counter.  
“doctor?”Henry asked then he connected the dots “Oh, that’s who Whale is.”  
“Yeah, but without the neck bolts.”Emit said leaning on the counter.  
“no.”Emma said shaking her her head.  
“The monster had the bolts, not the doctor.”Henry agreed.  
“Some argue that the doctor is the monster and his creation is a victim.”Emma shrugged.  
“Right, but either way, some of us haven't known him… it’s weird.”Emit said.  
Emma automatacilly cringed at the comment. It took Emit a moment. “It's not weird. We’re past it. We were cursed.”Snow said quickly.  
“What are you talking about?”Henry asked.  
“Nothing.”David answered as he placed the bowls of cereal down in front of all three, he slid the last one that was really close to Emit to Emma at the edge in a smooth motion.  
“Wait,”Henry said.  
“Really, it’s nothing.”Snow said quickly and softly.  
Henry stood and ran off “Ah-ah!”David tried to stop him holding out the spoon, but he was ignored. He placed it in the bowl with a sigh and then defeatedly held one out to the two adults. Emit looked down and Emma shook her head.  
“Frankenstein isn’t in here.”Henry said coming back with the book. “It’s not even a fairy tale.”he added as he sat again. “That means it comes from another land with different stories.”he said quickly.  
“Why am I here?”Emma asked after a moment scratching her head. She could be at Granny’s right now, because that’s where she lived.  
“If the curse went places with other stories, then who knows who else is in this town?”  
“Oh, thank god.”Emit sighed when there was a knock at the door. They all turned as he started walking to it. The door swung open and gold walked in before he wa half way there.  
“Gold.”Emit said a little annoyed. “We’ve all had a long night.”  
Gold ignored him and looked at Emma who took a few steps forward when she noticed it. “You remember that favor you owe me, miss Swan?”Gold asked.  
Emma rubbed her face tiredly. “Yeah?”she asked tiredly.  
“I’m cashing it in.”he said and that got David moving to stand closer to her.  
She mumbled a string of profanities under her breath as she pinched her nose. “Now?”  
“You do honor your agreements, don’t you?”he asked pointedly.  
“Sadly.”she sighed in agreement as Henry moved closer.  
“I need to find someone, so we're leaving today. Pack a bag.”  
“Leaving?”Snow asked concerned as she also moved forward to be closer to Emma.  
“Well, where?”Henry asked.  
“Let me guess, your son?”Emma asked annoyed. The others looked shocked at that.  
“It has to be today becaue every minute I’m here, is a minute closer to me killing hook. So it’s really best for all concerned if I leave, and you’re gonna come with me.”Gold said.  
“I’m the bail bonds man. Let me pay the favor for her.”Emit said quickly.  
“Not how it works.”Gold said. Then he threatened to kill everyone if anything happened to Belle. “I’ll see you at noon.”he said then began to walk away as Henry clung to her.  
Her face twitched a little, she pulled Henry off of her and handed him to David “Hey, wait.”she said as she followed.  
“Emma?”the adults asked warily.  
“I ain’t goin’ anywhere without a destination.”she said when Gold turned.  
“Pack a bag.”he said simply. She gritted her teeth and went fully out into the hall with and closed the door behind her.  
“Tell me where the fuck we’re going, Gold, or I’ll count getting that chale back a favor and I won’t go with you.”  
“Are you really willing to risk going back on a deal with me?”  
“Are you going to risk not finding your son?”she returned holding her stance.  
“New York,”he answered after a moment.  
“Wasn’t so damn hard, was it?”she said and went back in.  
“Are you really going?”Henry asked fearfully.  
“I’ll be fine.”Emma assured him.  
“But you said Cora would go after me to hurt you.”  
“We’re not going to let anything happen to you, Henry.”David said rubbing his arm, but Henry pulled away and rushed to Emma, clinging to her.  
“Please don’t go.”he begged. Emma was a little surprised and looked back at the rest of their family worriedly as she soothingly rubbed his back.  
David looked like a kicked puppy, Snow looked in a combination of happy and sad, Emit just looked worried. “He should go with you.”Emit said after a moment.  
“No,”Snow and David said quickly.  
Emit quickly looked between the two groups and pulled his parents aside. “Henry is right to be scared. You heard Emma, if Regina is as bad as she says it’ll be easy for Cora to get into her head and Henry will be part of it. He’s safer outside of Storybrooke.”  
“We’ll keep him safe.”David argued.  
“You think you can go up against two powerful witches and survive?”he challenged.  
“Yes, it’s my job to protect this family.”he said determined.  
“Look at him.”he said harshly and they turned their heads to Henry who was clinging to Emma. “Emma is his hero, his personal savior.”  
“He’s right.”Snow said after a moment. “Cora wants to hurt Emma and Henry is the way to do it, she said so herself. Henry feels safe with Emma. He should go, it’s only a couple of days, Emma will keep him safe.”she said softly. David nodded slightly.  
They approach the two youngest again. “Henry, if you want to go with Emma, you can.”David said with a sigh. Henry nodded and clung to her tighter.  
“Henry, I’ll help you pack a bag.”Snow said softly after a moment. He hesitated a little before going to Snow. She wrapped an arm around him and they went up the stairs.  
“I’m gonna go pack a bag.”Emma sighed tiredly.  
“I’ll go with you.”David said confidently.  
“Not gonna talk you out of it, am I?”she asked after a moment.  
“No,”he agreed and stepped forward. She sighed and opened the door. They went to her room at the Inn, David looked around while Emma started packing. “You don’t have a lot of stuff, do you?”he commented.  
“Most of it is in storage.”she answered distractedly.  
He sighed and stepped closer. “Listen Emma, I know I messed up with the whole Regina - Archie thing, I was way out of line.”he said gently.  
She let out a breath and turned to him. “Why insist I be sheriff if you’re just gonna question everything I do and tell me how to do the job?”  
He took a few calming breaths. “Because when I look at you all I see is the baby I held in my arms twenty years ago.”he admitted. He took a cautious step closer, it ended up being only half a step. “But then you do something amazing, you figure something out that no one understands and you save the day… and I realize there’s nothing I can teach you… you don’t need me to teach you how to drive a car, you don’t need me to sooth your worry, you don’t need me to defend your honor or protect you. It doesn’t leave me many chances to be your father and when we asked you to be sheriff… it was the first time I’ve seen you hesitate, I saw you were unsure of it. I thought that could be my chance, I could teach you something, I could give you something other than the life you obviously hate.”he sighed again. “Obviously you don’t even need me for that.”he added.  
“You’re right, on all counts.”she said after a long moment and he looked down pained. “I don’t need you to teach me shit or protect and I do hate life, trust me if you spend a week out in the real world you would too.”she added and then took a steady breath. “All I need is to know someone in this god forsaken town has my back no matter what. I’ve been questioned my whole god damn life, told I was wrong just cause how could a teenage girl figure out things and be better than grown experienced men?”she said and he looked shocked and pained and hopeful all at once as he stared at her. “Four, that’s the number of people who have had my back, the ones who trust me to take the shot make the choice. I didn’t want to take the job cause I knew something like that would happen. I’m done proving myself to others.”  
“Good,”he said after a moment. “After everything you’ve done if anyone doubts you they’re obviously ignorant imps. I’m sorry I was one of those imps.”he said and stepped closer. “When… Snow and I escaped the curse long enough for you to be born, I was terrified when I found out one of the two babies was a girl… I don’t know why it scared me so much, I was nervous to be a father, but a girl?”he said softly. “I had hoped that me and Snow could fully escape, find Emit and be a family. I wanted to be there for you, I wanted you to be a daddy’s girl because I knew the boys would favor Snow.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”she asked after a moment.  
“Because I’m still very much afraid, Emma. It’s easy with Henry, and I’m getting there with Emit. I just… I’m terrified of not… of not getting to know you, of messing up so much you just truly and honestly hate me… and that makes me do some pretty stupid things.” he chanced another step, the only contact he’s had with her was when he grabbed her arm to stop her on the street and it wasn’t received well. “I just want to protect you, maybe get you to actually… like life.”he added gently.  
“Little hopeful.”she said cocking her head a little.  
“Tolerate it?”  
“More realistic.”she agreed.  
“You already proved yourself, I wish you didn’t have to. But from now on I’m not going to question you, you’re the sheriff and the savoir for a reason.”  
“There’s a difference between questioning someone and questioning the call… people should question the calls.”she said after a moment and David nodded in agreement. “And I know you feel it’s your job to protect us, David, but… just remember me and Emit, we’re adults that have taken pretty good care of ourselves.”  
“I know.”he said, swallowing thickly. “But no matter how old, I’m always going to try to protect you, all of you, the way I wasn’t able to when you were a baby.”  
She sighed and glanced around the room, gathering something within herself, he looked down already feeling the rejection. “Human interaction.”she said after a moment.  
“What?”he asked looking up at her again.  
“Human interaction, big crowds, physical contact… it’s hard for me to get to the level with people. I can talk about the matter at hand, but when it gets personal I can't.”she shook her head. “It’s not you, David.”she added.  
“You’re not just saying that?”  
“No,”she shook her head. “I can’t just jump into it like Henry… I used to, but honestly I don’t know when it changed.”she said then after a moment she realized she did and sighed. “Actually I do, but… it’s a process, okay?”  
“Okay.”he nodded after a moment. “I don’t like the fact that you’re leaving, even if it is for a day or two. Especially with Gold.”  
“I think I can easily over power most of the people in this town, especially a man with a limp.”Emma said after a moment.  
“I… I don’t doubt that, it doesn’t keep me from worrying.”then he sighed. “Just promise me you’ll be careful, and you’ll keep Henry safe.”  
“Don’t worry.”she nodded.  
He let out a deep breath. “Are you sure taking Henry is the best option?”  
“Cora is here and she’s pissed at me, Archie said he wants to hurt me… Henry- hurting Henry is the way to hurt me.”she answered and he looked down and nodded.  
“Okay, we’ll try to find her, use this time to neutralize the threat.”he sighed.  
Emma nodded in agreement, she took a calming breath and tightly closed her eyes. She had been able to let Snow hug her in the nursery. David was trying and she knew she had to too, if only for Henry’s sake. She then stepped forward and hugged him, he was surprised for a moment and slowly returned it, still shocked. “Okay,”she said tensley and pulled back and took a few steps back. He let her go without a fuzz, just happy he had finally been able to hug her, she only did it for his sake, he knew. He knew she hadn’t enjoyed it, it had been hard, but that made it all the more meaningful. He was now determined to be the best man he could be, so that maybe Emma could one day hug him for her and enjoy it. He stepped back, by the door, to give her room, space so that she could pack her bag. She already had most of it packed he realized. He didn’t know how he felt that she had a bag ready at all times. She went to get some things from the drawer and paused, she glanced back at him. He was curious and suspicious. “Uh, could you, uh, get my, uh, tooth brush from the restroom, please?”she asked.  
“Of course.”he nodded and walked to the restroom, he glanced back to see she had quickly transferred something from the drawer to her bag. He came back, eyeing her, trying to gauge her expressions. “Here you go.”he said handing it to her.  
“Thanks.”she said and took it. They all knew she hid a lot from them, not really hid, more like kept. No one really knew her, they realized. Granny and Ruby haven’t been in this room since she checked in, on her request. He wondered what she could be hiding like this.

When Gold showed up at the apartment at noon and Henry came out rolling his luggage he said that Emma and only Emma owed him the favor. “Henry is a possible target for Cora cause of me. So either we both go or both stay.”Emma said simply.  
“Then we’ll just have to purchase another plane ticket, won’t we?”Gold said looking at Henry then at Emma.  
“We’re flying?”Emma asked then made a face like it made sense.  
“Don’t worry, I’m covering all expenses, even the new one.”he said.  
“Real gentleman.”Emit mumbled.  
David came down and talked to Gold, Emma took the chance to pull Emit aside. “Here, take this lock in my drawer at the station.”she whispered to him, handing him a box.  
“What is it?”he asked confused.  
“A gun, don’t want to deal with TSA.”she said and he looked shocked. “Just do it, please.”  
“Fine,”he agreed with a sigh. He snatched it away.  
“Thank you, and uh, sh.”she said. He took it and put it under his coat on the couch.

An hour later David and Mary were getting ready for the day, Emit was in the restroom. “You like the holster, huh?”Mary asked amused when she saw David.  
“I miss carrying a sword.”  
“Well, it looks good on you.”she said flirtatiously as she went to the couch. “I don’t know why Emit just doesn’t hang his coat.”she said as she grabbed the jacket and yanked it up, both froze when the box fell onto the ground.  
They shared a look. “What’s that?”David asked confused.  
“I’ve never seen that before.”Mary answered as he got closer. He crouched down and picked it, turning it so it was correctly in his hands.  
“It looks like a gun box.”he said as he slowly stood and Mary stepped closer.  
“But the sheriff station doesn't have boxes.”she said and they shared another look before David slowly snapped it open. The lid slid up a little and they shared a looked before he carefully opened it. “Is that?”Mary asked confused and concerned.  
“It is.”he said just as concerned.  
They looked up when the bathroom door opened, Emit froze like a deer caught in the head lights. “Guys,”he said quickly after a moment. “Look, uh, it’s just a gun, I was just gonna go store it at the station.”he explained a little nervous when they looked at him with sad disappointed looks.  
“It’s not the gun we’re worried about.”David said.  
“It’s the marajuana.”Mary added, Emit’s eyes widened for a moment.  
“Uh, yeah, I used to smoke, but kinda stopped when, uh, when Henry showed up, didn’t even know I still had it in there.”he rambled quickly and nervously.  
“This isn’t your box, is it?”David asked after a moment. Emit sighed and dropped his head. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head letting out a deep breath.  
“Who’s is it?”Mary asked.  
“Emma’s, she told me it was just a gun.”he admitted and David’s face turned to understanding, that must’ve been what she was hiding. Then he shook his head and stepped forward. “Emma is a lot of things, but she is not a pothead.”he said and took the box from David. Inside was a gun, some ammo, a knife and weed. He moved the things around a little, he then pulled out a card. “It’s medical.”he said after a moment.  
“What?”David asked confused.  
“It’s Medical Marijuana.”he said his eyebrows scrunched up.  
“For what?”Mary asked.  
“No clue.”he said and dug around a little more. After a moment he closed the box and looked at his parents. “We can’t tell her we know. When she’s ready she’ll tell us.”  
They looked down disappointedly and nodded in agreement. “Come on. Leroy has the dwarf on Cora watch. They’ve got eyes everywhere, but they could use our help.”David said after a moment and went to grab Mary’s coat.  
“Really? How hard can it be to find a powerful sorceress in a small town?”Mary asked as she followed him and he helped her put on her jacket. Mean while Emit was putting his on.  
He went to the door as he zipped it up. She turned and opened the door, the three were surprised to see Regina at the door about to knock. “Apparently not very hard.”Emit commented from behind them.  
“Regina,”Mary said shocked.  
“Regina, we’re sorry for, uh, for accusing you of killing Archie.”Emit said after a moment and his parents agreed.  
“Thank you.”she said and paused, taking a breath. “I know you don’t trust me and you have every right to not, but I was hoping you could let me see m-...”she said closing her eyes to stop herself. “I was hoping you could let me see Henry. Cora is here and we’re all in danger. Please, you have to let me see him, I can protect him.”  
“He’s not here.”Mary said after a short moment.  
She took a moment before responding “what?”she asked shocked.  
“Mr. Gold asked Emma to help him find his son, and they left town about an hour ago with Henry.”David explained.  
“And no one told me? Why would she do that?”she asked upset.  
“Cora is pissed at Emma because she didn’t buy the whole ‘you killed Archie’ thing. That makes Henry a target.”Emit explained.  
“And frankly I don’t think we have to run anything by you.”Mary said.  
“No, I suppose you don’t.”she agreed and then sadly left, but kept her head high.  
They sighed “Well, that went well.”Emit commented.  
“With her, it doesn’t get much better.”David said.  
“I’m gonna go lock this up.”he sighed and went out the door.

Emit walked into Granny’s with Graham and went to the table David, Snow, and Leroy were at. “What happened?”Graham asked as they joined them. He sat next to Leroy while Emit grabbed a chair and sat at the end of the table.  
“Well, we went to the ship to see if we could find something that would lead us to Cora.”David said.  
“And a giant attacked your father.”Snow said.  
“A giant?”Graham asked after a moment.  
“Well, a shrunken giant.”Leroy said.  
“Why’d he attack you?”Emit asked David.

They found the giant going down mainstreet, Anton threw a car in their direction and they all crouched down instinctively then ran out to chase him and David tried to talk to him. Tried to explain that the man he hated was not him, but his twin brother. “We’re on your side, Anton.”snow said as she ran up next to David the other three men followed. “We’re here because of you. You know our daughter Emma. you gave her the magic compass.”she explained quickly.  
“Emma?”he asked thoughtfully. “Let me talk to her. She says you’re okay, then I’ll stop.”  
They looked worriedly at that. “She’s kinda outta town.”Graham called out.  
“Really?”he questioned.  
“But when she gets back, I know she’ll really wanna talk to you.”Snow said quickly.  
“Or, uh, Anton.”Emit said as he stepped forward. “Uh, this is a phone.”he said pulling out his phone. “Uh, it allows me to talk to people from really far away. If you give me a minute I’m sure I can connect with her and you can see her through this screen.”  
“Is it magic?”he asked suspiciously.  
“No,”he answered. “Just give me a minute.”he said and quickly typed on it.  
“What are you doing?”Graham asked.  
“You can’t see people through phones.”Leroy added.  
“It’s called video chat, it’s like a phone call but you can see the person.”he said hurriedly. Then he waited a few moments while it rung. “C’mon.”he said nervously.  
“You’re stalling.”Anton said angrily. “How convenient, everyone I’m looking for isn’t around!”he yelled. “All you humans do is lie, and cheat and kill, and I’m sick of it!”he said then charged at them, they took off running.  
“Now I see why Emma got along with him.”Emit said as they ran.  
“They both hate humans.”Graham agreed.  
“So let me get this straight. You got a twin brother?”Leroy asked as they ran.  
“Yeah,”David answered.  
“His name is James?”  
“Right.”  
“Well, your name is James.”  
“No, actually, it’s not.”  
“It’s ‘Charming’ then?”  
“No, that’s the nickname I gave him.”Snow yelled.  
“Hey, hold on. What the hell is your name?”Leroy asked.  
“David!”David answered as they turned a corner.  
“Your curse name?”  
“My real name.”  
“What, you’re David, James, and Charming? Is David like a middle name?”  
“No! It’s my name name!”  
“You know what? I’m gonna call you whatever I damn well please! Is that okay!?”he exclaimed frustrated.  
“Sure, Leroy.”David agreed annoyed.  
“What the hell?!”Emit asked confused by the whole thing.  
“So, what’s the plan?”Snow asked.  
David made a deal to surrender to Anton if he spared everyone else in the town. Snow pulled him out of the way as he tried to crush him. Then Anton was in a hole after shrinking, having to hold on to a pipe to keep from falling and dying. “That better hold.”David said when he parked his truck and Leroy came with some rope.  
“It’ll hold.”Leroy said.  
“I got this.”Granny said taking it from Leroy and tying it to the truck.  
“You sure you want to do this?”Emit asked him.  
“You’re not doing it.”David answered.  
“You’re worse than Emma.”he said slightly annoyed.  
“I’ll be fine.”he assured his oldest son and slapped his shoulder lightly. Graham and Emit then went to help hold the rope with the dwarves.

David helped Anton go up and they helped pull the giant up then Emit and Graham rushed to help David up. “I see where Emma gets it from.”Graham said amused, slapping David’s shoulder. “No offense.”he added to Emit.  
“None taken.”Emit said his breath a little heavy.

As the crowd dispersed and they decided to go to Granny’s Emit and Graham started splitting away. “Hey, where are you two going?”David asked confused.  
“Uh, you guys go ahead. The station probably has a ton of complaints about the lines he knocked over. Those are live cables, so they’re deadly.”Emit explained.  
“I’ll go with you.”he said and went closer.  
“It’s fine, you help our new friend.”Graham said. David nodded in agreement after a moment. They did go check the town, make sure no one was hurt or could hurt by what happened, but then they went back to Graham’s place. The two men had secretly been seeing each other, and they were pretty good at keeping it hidden, no one suspected a thing. Mostly because they thought there was something between Graham and Emma, not the two men. Little did Emit know that while he was ‘making tacos’ with Graham his parents were talking about possibly leaving this world. 

David sighed when Snow said she refused to be separated from Emma and Emit again. “You’re worried about them.”he concluded.  
“Aren’t you?”  
“Of course,”he said then sighed and looked away, as if having this conversation was ridiculous. “But Emma and Emit- they can take care of themselves.”  
“But we’d be separating them from Henry… again.”she shook her head.  
“That would be their choice, Mary Margret.”he said softly.  
“If we make them choose, it would force them and they would go for Henry, possibly, but they would hate us for the rest of their lives.”  
“They don’t need us,”he tried to make her understand.  
“Yes they do.”she argued and he sighed looking away.

The next day Emma, Henry, and Gold arrived at an apartment building in New York. They had to guess which apartment it was and she said it was one without a name. “UPS package for four- o- seven.”she said and then the line was disconnected.  
“Maybe you should’ve said Fedex.”Henry said.  
“He’s running.”Emma said when they heard the fire escape clattering.  
“That- that favor you owe me, this is it.”Gold said as they watched the man jump down. “Get him to talk to me. I- I can’t run.”he added as the man ran away.  
“Watch Henry. I’ll be back.”she said quickly then took off. She cut him off and pushed him to the ground a good distance away, but he quickly recovered and they had a small brawl, it ended with Emma on top of him, holding him down. “No,”she said when she saw his face for the first time. “Neal?”she asked shocked and quickly got off him.  
“Emma,”he said a little happy. “Never could beat you.”he added as they both stood.  
“Neal?”she asked again.  
“Emma, what are you doing here?”he asked with a smile.  
“I ain’t answering anything till you tell me the truth.”she said quickly. “Are you Gold’s son?”she asked.  
“What are you talking about? Who’s Gold?”  
Then they got into an argument, both angry, her because she hated this man and him because she brought his father to him. “I ain’t drinking with you. Whatever you’re going to tell me tell me here.”she said when he said they should go to a bar.  
“No, bars better. Don’t worry, you can… keep yelling at me when we get there.”

Five years ago:

Fifteen year old Emma was sneaking out of a room with a metal door. She wore a sleeping uniform and she had a bag over her shoulder. “What do you think you're doing?”a voice came and she sighed.  
“I’m leaving.”she said and turned to see Neal there, only four years older than her.  
“You don’t have to sneak out, you can choose to quit, but you’ll go to jail instead.”  
“If I sneak out I don’t have to go to jail.”  
“You’ll be a fugitive.”he said and stepped closer, he was in the same thing she was.  
“So what, me and my family are wanted already.”she shrugged.  
“Your family.”he chuckled. “You mean the ones you took the fall for?”  
“I made the choice,”she said simply.  
“Why now? You’re almost done, just a week left and your training will be done.”  
“Then I’ll be deployed. I’m okay dying, I ain’t scared to die, but I’m not going to do it for the fucking worthless country.”  
“Oh, c’mon, you’re the best soldier the SEALs have ever seen, everyone knows that. You won’t die out there. You might end up in a lab instead.”  
“I want to go see my family.”  
“You can, when you serve for three years.”  
“They said the same to you and you’re still here, and you only needed one.”  
“I choose to be here… be smart about it, Swan,”he said and stepped closer. “Finish the training, become a seal, then on one of our missions we can fake our deaths and together, you and me we can leave this place and travel the world.”he said, taking her hands. “Trust me, please.”he said lovingly.  
“Okay,”she nodded after a moment.

A month later they were taking fire, it was part of his plan, not that she knew, he took her away and they somehow ended up in a river, in the process they took out a lot the threat. But the river was wild and Neal was struggling. Emma helped him and got him out and tried to reach for him so that he could pull her out but he left instead. She barely survived, being pulled out by the Lieutenant Commander after she survived for so long, but her injuries didn’t let her pull herself out. Her and her commander were two of the four survivors, they gave her a purple heart for her heroics, because of her actions they won the battle, and promoted her. Neal was declared MIA.   
As she was lying in the hospital bed she relived the moments in battle. She re-lived what happened at river, Neal had had hands on her the entire time, in the moment she thought he was helping her, but as she thought about it she realized he was only using her to save himself. “Sir,”she said when her commander came in with a higher level officer.  
“At ease,”the other man said. “You’re banged up quite well, relax, you’ve earned it.”  
She nodded and laid back again. “Lieutenant Swan, we wanted to be the first to congratulate you, you’re the first female SEAL, youngest ever and youngest to carry the title of Lieutenant.”the commander said.  
“And youngest to receive the purple heart.”  
“Uh, thanks, I guess.”Emma said confused.  
“We also wanted to tell you that the attack wasn’t what we thought.”  
“What?”  
“Information was leaked and that’s how they zeroed in on us.”the commander said.  
Emma let out a breath and closed her eyes.   
“We don’t think you had anything to do with it, but we think you know something.”the other man added.  
“Ensign Cassidy and I, we wanted out, the only way for me that didn’t end in jail was..”  
“To go MIA.”the other man said with a nod.  
“I just..”she sighed. “I wanted to see my family. Neal, he said he had a plan and it was soon. I didn’t think he would do this.”  
“Here’s what’s going to happen,”the commander said “what you just told us, you’re never going to repeat to anyone else.”he added and the other man agreed.  
“And you’re going to serve you mandatory three years and you’re going to do wonderfully.”the other man added.  
“I understand.”she nodded with a sigh.  
“And there are going to be some changes. Starting with your boss. You will now answer directly to Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and join his SEAL team effective immediately.”  
“Yes sir,”she nodded. McGarrett smiled at her, they had met a while back and they had connected quite well, the other man was both their commanding officer, Joe White.

On one of their missions Emma saved the day and saved the lives of five fellow SEAL members and three other soldiers that had accompanied them. “You just earned your first beer.”McGarrett said when they were back at the camp after extraction and they were around a camp fire. She laughed and took it.  
“I don’t think it’s her first.”one of the soldiers laughed when she took a big swig without a wince or reaction other than a satisfied groan.  
“No it is not.”Emma laughed. “Think I might be part Irish.”she added and they laughed.  
“You were a monster out there today.”another man said.  
“No, she was a monster slayer. She slayed.”another argued.  
“Don’t know how a little thing like you can do so much damage.”the first said.  
“I’m stronger than I look.”she laughed.  
“That you are.”Joe said from behind. Emma quickly placed the beer on the ground next to Steve who took it casually. “Slick, but I saw you down half of it already.”he said as he joined the group. She shrugged and took the bottle again as one of the men handed one to him. “After what you did today, you deserve that.”he added.  
“I have to admit, I had my doubts about you.”a man said.  
“Why? Cause I’m fifteen or a girl?”Emma asked.  
“Cause you’re a nerd.”he laughed.  
“I’ll take it.”she nodded.  
“Why aren’t you in the lab?”another asked.  
“Didn’t want to be.”she shrugged.  
“Her physical performance was too good to be wasted in a lab.”Joe said.  
“Dog wouldn’t have thought twice about boasting about that.”one man laughed.  
“It’s true.”Dog nodded.  
“Well, after seeing you slayed like that, I have no doubts.”the man said.  
“Slayer,”one man said expermintely. “It fits.”he nodded.  
“To Slayer!”one man said raising his bottle.  
“Hoo-yah!”the others said raising their bottles.

Present day, Emma was at the bar with Neal, glaring at him. “Did you know who I was when we met?”Emma asked after a long moment.  
“No, if I did I would’ve stayed far away.”he answered.  
“So you just used me?”  
“No,”he shook his head. “The day before the attack I was in the village and I ran into a friend of yours- August.”he said looking down. “He knew who I was and said I had to let you fulfill your destiny.”he added.  
“You abandoned me to die, to drown in a river cause Pinochio told you to?”  
“I knew you would survive, Emma. and you did. I just didn’t know how else I could walk away.”he tried to explain.  
“You knew I would’ve believed you, Neal. I trusted you!”she said angrily.  
“I know.”he gulped. “But maybe something good came out of us meeting.”he asked hopefully, she glared at him.  
“I couldn’t see my family until a year ago, eight men died and I had to serve for three more years. By then it was the only thing I knew so I served another. One good thing did come out of it, Steve McGarrett, he and Joe White became my family.”she said and stood. She closed her eyes before punching him. “That’s for the men who died, you left three widows, eight mothers, seven fathers, five brothers, six sisters, grieving and you took fathers away from seven kids.”she said angrily. “I’m over what you did to me.”she said as she stood.  
“I deserved that.”he nodded as he wiped his lip. She backed away and shoved up the sleeve of her sweatshirt.  
“And I’m over you.”she added. He glanced at her sadly and did a double take when he saw a bracelet around her wrist. It was a simple riptide bracelet, but on one part it had a design resembling two swans with overlapping next.  
“Why do you wear the, uh, bracelet I made you?”he asked. Her mind went to her first day of training. Neal was the instructor, and she had caught his interest. By the end of the first week they were sneaking out to see each other. He handed her the bracelet before kissing her, it was the first kiss they shared.  
She looked straight ahead as she used one hand to mindlessly spin it. Then she unclasped it and holding it with only her thumb and index finger she dropped it in front of him at the bar. “To remind myself to never trust someone again.”she said in an angry whisper. “C’mon, I made a deal with Gold. I’m taking you to him.”  
“You made a deal with him?”  
“Yeah, and I’m upholding my end.”  
“No, Emma, you don’t have to, you know that?”  
“I know.”  
“This should be easy for you. Tell him that you lost me. Tell him you can’t find me. You do that… you’ll never have to see me again.”he said. She had to go outside and she pulled out her phone, and paused. Who did she call? Then she decided and slid the contact and listened to the ringing.  
At the station Emit was doing paperwork at his desk next to Graham’s and in front of David’s. “You really do all of Emma’s paperwork?”Graham asked after a moment.  
“yup,”Emit said distractedly.  
“Why?”  
“Cause it’s actually the only thing I really do.”he answered looking at him. “She goes out and saves the day, the least I can do is save her the headache.”  
“And if you don’t she’ll quit.”  
“Possibly.”he agreed. His phone rang and he smiled. “Yo,”he answered leaning back, that got the attention of the other two men but they went back to their own work.  
“Okay, I need to talk to you.”Emma said quickly.  
“What about?”he asked casually.  
“I ain’t on speaker right?”  
“Nah,”  
“Okay, I found Gold’s son.”  
“That’s good.”he said confused.  
“I know him, his name is Neal Cassidy, he’s twenty-four he served for two years before he went MIA and he was my first real relationship.”she said quickly.  
“What?”he asked shocked shooting up and leaning forward.  
“Everything okay?”David asked.  
“Yeah,”he answered and quickly stood and walked out the room. “Emma, what the hell?”  
“I know, I know,”she sighed. “It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life and I’ve had plenty.”she added.  
“Wait, why are you on the phone with me?”he asked after a moment.  
“I don’t know what to do.”she admitted.  
“What?”  
“He screwed over a lot of people when he went MIA, a lot of families suffered because of what he did… I have two choices and only one ensures I never see him again.”  
“Please don’t tell me you called me to ask me to tell you to go back on your deal and turn this guy in.”he said shocked and looked around the hall to make sure he was alone.  
“If I don’t and he goes back to Storybrooke… I don’t know if I could continue to live there.”she explained.  
“But could you live with yourself if you went back on your deal? If you kept Gold from his son?”he asked gently.  
She sighed. “I don’t know.”she answered her throat tight.  
“Where are you?”  
“At a bar trying to decide, he claims he left me to make sure I fulfill my destiny.”  
“You’re at a bar with this guy? Please tell me you’re not drinking.”  
“Trust me, I want to be.”she said her breath heavy. “Emit, tell me what to do, please.”she said desperately.  
“Hey, calm down. Frankly I want to meet this son of a bitch and break his dick for hurting you…”he said then sighed. “Em, neither of us are alone anymore, go through with the deal and if he does come back I’m gonna make sure he never hurts you again. It doesn’t change who you are here and what you mean to this town.”he said gently. She didn’t respond just paced and tried not to cry. “Or, you could do both. Get him to talk to Gold then turn him in.”he suggested.  
“Like that won’t have consequences.”she said simply.  
“You know what I think you should do, Em. But I’m with you with whatever you decide.”  
“Okay,”she agreed sadly.  
He hung up and let his hand drop with a sigh. “What’s wrong?”David asked from behind making him jump visibly and he whirled around.  
“Uh,”he said trying to come up with a lie.  
“And don’t say nothing, I know that was Emma, what’s wrong.”he added sternly.  
“Uh,”he said nervously, tilting his head trying to find a way to word it. “Emma has history with Gold's son.”he answered, straightening his head then nodded proud of his wording.  
“History?”he asked pointedly.  
“Yeah,”he nodded his nerves returning slightly.  
“What kind of history?”  
“Uh, well, the type that made her call wanting me to tell her to go back on her deal.”  
“Is she?”he asked worriedly, you shouldn’t double cross Rumplestilskin.  
“I don’t think so.”he shook his head.

Emma marched into the bar again. “I know that look.”Neal sighed.  
“You have two options.”Emma said confidently. “Come talk to your father willingly, cause I keep my word, and you keep quiet about me serving, or I turn you in and you end up in a supermax for the rest of your life and I take him to talk to you through a piece of glass.”  
He looked down and sighed. “Never could beat you.”he said and stood.

They walked to the building again and walked in Gold and Henry quickly stood. “Bae.”Gold whispered in awe. He wordlessly went up to his apartment. Emma gestured for Gold to calm down, wait and follow. They all entered the apartment.  
“I’m only doing so that you don’t have a deal over Emma. you have three minutes.”Neal said. Emma wordlessly pushed Henry to the fire escape while the other two went to the other room, to try and give them as much privacy as possible.  
“You know him, don’t you.”Henry said after a moment from where he sat on the stairs.  
“Yeah,”she sighed, grasping both railing and leaning forward.  
“He hurt you.”  
“Yeah,”she agreed sadly. He looked at her hand.  
“You hit him.”he stated when he saw the scraped knuckles.  
“Trust me, he got off easy.”she sighed. He scooted to the edge and patted the empty space. She exhaled deeply as she sat next to him and wrapped her arm around him.  
“You talk in your sleep you know.”he said after a moment.  
“No, I didn’t.”  
“I couldn’t really sleep cause of all your alarms.”  
“Sorry,”  
“It’s okay, when I had nightmares I didn’t like to sleep either.”he assured her.  
“What’d I say?”  
“Not much, you begged, asked someone for help…”he said and paused thoughtfully. “You spoke another language, it was really weird.”he added.  
“Yeah, I picked up more than a few phrases while on skating tours.”  
“You were pleading someone not to leave.”he added and Emma looked down. “It was him, wasn’t it? You were asking him not to leave.”  
“You are one smart kid, kid.”Emma agreed.  
“We won’t leave.”he said after a moment and Emma smiled down at him.

After Neal said he was going back everything was a blur to Emma, she just kept Henry close like she promised their parents. Everything was completely lost on her until Hook showed up out of nowhere, pushed her away and then stabbed his hook into Gold’s chest. “Tick tock, your times up, crocodile.”he sneered. He went on but then Emma hit him from behind with a small wooden bench and he passed out. Neal rushed out.  
Neal and Henry helped Gold into the apartment. As Neal set Gold down on the couch Emma walked in. “Found a storage room, locked our stab happy pirate in there. He shouldn’t be causing anyone else any problems.”she said as she walked in. “and he had a map, so I guess he sailed his ship here.”  
“How do you get a pirate ship into New York?”Neal asked.   
“It’s cloaked.”she said then went to Henry. “Hey, everythings okay. He ain’t gonna hurt anyone else.”she said softly to the scared boy.  
“But is Mr. Gold gonna be okay?”Henry asked looking at the injured man.  
“Yeah, he’s gonna be fine. Do me a favor, my phone is dead go see if you can find a charger.”she said handing him the phone. He nodded and ran off.  
“We need to get to the ER fast.”Neal said.  
“No, it’s no use.”Gold said breathing heavily as they saw puss in his wound.  
“What is that?”Neal asked.  
“Poison, one of Hook’s own creation… there’s not antidobet here… it’s not from the world.”he grunted.  
“There has to be another way we can save you.”Neal said.  
“There is.”Gold agreed.  
“Storybrooke, it’s got magic. We gotta get him back now.”Emma said.  
“I’ll get a car.”Neal said and stood.  
“No, no, no. we don’t have time. We need something faster.”Gold said then grunted. “The captain’s ship.”he said.  
“why?”Emma asked.  
“It’s the fastest vessel in all the realms.”he panted.  
“I can sail it.”she sighed. Neal looked at her.  
“I’ll get us a car. We still gotta get his ass to the ship.”he agreed.  
She doesn't know why it hurt to find out Neal was engaged, maybe because he got a normal life after what happened and she got stuck going to war and being a lone. Or maybe it was because he was her first love and that’s something you never forget; if what the songs say are true. Or maybe it felt wrong for him to be happy after he ruined so many lives. She was sailing the ship while thinking of this. “You okay?”Henry asked softly.  
“Yeah,”she nodded.  
“You told me it’s okay to admit when you're not.”he said after a moment.  
She smiled. “I did, didn’t I.”she sighed. “There’s just a lot, Kid.”  
“You’re going to stop Cora and save Mr. Gold, I know you will.”he said and she smiled.  
“C’mere.”she said nodding her head. He bounced up to her. “Wanna learn to sail?”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah,”She nodded and then brought him closer and started teaching him.

They had to take a row boat to the docks, Ruby was already there and she helped Neal get Gold out while she tide down the boat. David parked the truck, Emit and Graham were in the back and jumped off before it fully stopped. “Are you okay?”Snow asked as she and David rushed out to help them.  
“Yeah, we’re all right.”Emma answered as she stood and followed up the docks.  
“Uh, I drove a ship.”Henry said walking next to Neal as they lead Gold.  
“Did you now?”David asked.  
“Yeah, Emma showed me how.”he nodded.  
“Thank you, thank you.”Gold said in a strained voice as they leaned him against the truck.  
“Is Cora trying to control you with the dagger?”David asked.  
“Well, you’d know if she was and most of you would be dead by now.”he answered.  
Snow and David had a little discussion of killing Cora, their two adult kids pretended to not listen. Then Gold said to take him to the shop since there was magic there that could protect them. “Let me guess, I get to go with Ruby.”Henry said.  
“That’s right.”Snow said while David and Neal helped Gold into the truck.  
“I’ll keep him out of the crossfire.”Ruby said.  
“Thank you.”Snow said.  
“Don’t look so worried. You’ll stop Cora. you won’t let her get away.”Henry said confidently. Emma smiled at him.

They were in the back of the shop Emma came up to the group with an empty jar. “Emma, did you find it?”  
“Yeah, there’s nothing in it.”she said and shook it and something rattled. “What the hell?”she said confused and reached in.  
“Invisible chalk.”he said when she pulled her hand back. Then he instructed her on what to do. She went out to the front. She looked at her hand then crouched down.  
“Missed a spot.”Neal said from behind her.  
“Hilarious.”she said annoyed.  
“I didn’t know you were magical.”he said casually.  
“For fucks sake, really? Cause I ain’t the one that held back big secrets.”  
“Oh,”he said as she went back to drawing a line  
“What?”she asked annoyed.  
“I didn’t mean for Tamara to be a surprise.”  
“You think I give a flying fuck that you’re engaged?”she asked pointedly.  
He just looked at her “We’re all clear outside.”David said as he and Emit came in.  
Both looked between the younger adults. “Everything okay?”Emit asked. Neal looked at them and then turned to Emma amused. She just nodded.

She went to the back. “I can’t cast a spell, I can spell ‘spell’.”she said.  
“You can. It’s in you.”he said weakly then. “Just try.”he said when she asked if it came from her brain. “Stop thinking!”he said when she closed her eyes. “Conjuring magic is not an intellectual endeavor. It’s emotion.”he said.  
“Then we have a problem because I don’t have that.”  
“You must ask yourself ‘why am I don’t this? Who am I protecting?’, that you understand, protecting people. Feel it.”

She was in the back with Gold, Emit and Neal. the shop rumbled a little and David walked in. “It's them. Regina and Cora, they’re here.”he said then handed Emma a sword. They all went out. Emma, Neal, David and Emit had a sword. Emit looked at the other three and tired to mimic their stances. Each had their own and it was obvious he was the only one without experience. Graham had an arrow drawn in his bow, while Snow was standing off a little. The two women walked in. Emma and Regina shared a look that no one else notices. “Regina, think about what you’re doing.”Emma said.  
“Don’t talk to me.”Regina demanded. Then she built a fire ball while glaring at her.  
“I dare you.”she said confidently. She could have easily blocked it, but both women knew David would jump in and if not him Emit. When Regina threw it David jumped in front of her, countering it with his blade. Doing a little turn and then stancing himself again to fight. Regina threw him out the door.  
“David.”Emit exclaimed.  
“Why don’t you join him.”Regina said and he was thrown out too then it swung closed.  
“Go.”Emma whispered to Graham and pointed at the side door. He looked between her and the front door before sneaking out. Emma attacked Cora while Neal went for Regina. Cora threw her back. They were obviously out matched. Cora was tough on her own. “Fall back to Gold.”she said and he did and she made another barrier. It wasn’t long for her to get a phone call “David.”she answered quickly.  
“Are you safe?”he asked quickly and that surprised her a little.  
“For now. Got the spell in the back room.”she said.  
“Is Mary Margaret okay?”  
“She ain’t with you?”  
“Just Emit and Graham, where the hell is she?”

Not long after Regina poofed in. “I’m impressed you left an opening for me.”  
“What the hell?”Neal asked quickly.  
“You got something?”Emma asked Regina quickly. She nodded sadly and pulled out Cora’s heart. “I’m sorry, Regina.”she said and took the heart.  
“No, wait.”Gold said quickly, they all turned to him. “I sent your mother to swap Cora’s life with mine.”he informed them.  
“She tried to use me to kill my mother?”Regina asked shocked. Emma looked down disappointedly and gave her another apologetic look.  
“I’m sorry,”she sighed. Then she looked at Gold and Neal. “I’m gonna save you, Gold, you better not make me regret it.”she added he nodded. She went out the building and around.  
“Emma?”Graham asked when they saw her sneaking under the windows. She held a finger to her lips then nodded for them to go. They hesitated but left. She opened the door managing to not ring the bell. Then she went up behind Cora like a ninja before shoving her heart in through her back. When Gold healed almost instantly they knew it had been done.  
Snow and David rushes in “Regina! Stop!”Snow called as she entered and they both stopped shocked to see their daughter standing over Cora’s body.  
Emma slowly turned to them, her expression blank. “Emma?”David asked.  
“That was cold,”Emma said simply. “Tricking Regina like that.”  
“H-how-”Snow asked.  
“Regina and me were working together to stop Cora. Cora never got in her head.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?”David asked, almost angry.  
“Cuase, I knew no one would be okay with it. There was too much doubt. She came and brought me her mother’s heart. To protect Henry. Hope that’s proof enough.”she said and they both looked shocked unable to process everything.  
“You were going to kill her?”Snow asked after a moment.  
“I did.”she said simply and glanced at the body. “And Regina helped me.”she added and then went to the hall that connected to the back. She dropped the spell and went in. Then they saw her walking Regina away and they looked at her shocked.

She stayed the night at Regina’s house, when she went back to her room she was shocked to see David quickly stand. “There you are.”he sighed a little relieved.  
“What are you doing here?”Emma asked confused.  
“We need to talk.”he said. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
“Okay,”she said and opened the door. She let him in and then followed in.  
“How long?”David asked after a moment.  
“What?”  
“How long were you working with Regina?”  
“Since I saved Archie, I knew Cora still wanted to get to Regina, I made sure she knew she wasn’t alone and she was in the mental state to not listen to Cora.”  
“You should’ve told us, Emma. It would have saved us a lot of worry and heart ache. Snow is crushed because of what she did.”  
“David, it’s one thing killing someone, it's another to use their daughter to do it.”  
“She was trying to protect this family. She just lost her childhood nanny she was hurting, she still is. She was desperate to protect you and your brothers. She wouldn’t be like this if you had talked to us, if you had trusted us.”  
“Trust?”she asked simply as if the word was an illusion and a lie and that worried him. “I hardly know you, David.”  
“You trusted Regina, why couldn’t you trust your family?”  
“I trusted Regina’s love for Henry. I distrusted your hatred for Regina.”she said and that made him lose his confidence because she was telling the truth, she neither trusted or distrusted anyone fully, it had to do with aspects of a person. “Human beings are complex, David, even the most honest man in the world has lied. Even the most dependable man has let someone down, even the purest of heart has hurt someone. Humans aren’t trustworthy, David, because no matter what the most noblists of reasons don’t make something wrong into something right.”she said and David took a moment to process what she said. He looked at her shocked.  
“You hid this from us to ensure the plan, that doesn't make hiding things from us is right.”he said after a long moment.  
“Like I said, humans are complex. Honestly, David, if I thought you guys could trust me and let me do this I would’ve. But you would never work with Regina.”  
“Because she took you from us.”he said quickly and a little pointed.  
“Yeah,”she said thoughtfully. “Or did you give us up?”  
“It was to give you your best chance. To protect you.”he said as though it pained him to have to explain this to her again, like she should understand.  
“From who?”  
“Regina.”  
“You mean the woman that raised Henry for ten years?”she asked and again he paused, she was right, they were scared she would kill them, but she had the chance and didn’t.  
“We weren’t going to take a chance with your life.”he said softly.  
“And I wasn’t going to take a chance on the one plan I had to defeat Cora.”she said. He sighed and pinched his nose, this did not go as he expected, what’s worse she made sense. “I don’t think you're mad, David.”she said after a moment. “I think you feel lost, you couldn’t protect Mary Margret from herself and you’re desperate for something to make sense, and the only thing that does is that I hid something from you. That’s the only clear and certain thing so you’re reacting to that.”she said.  
“You look different, Archie.”he said annoyed.  
“Just tryna help.”she shrugged.  
He sighed again. “I know, I’m sorry.”then he took in a deep breath. “You’re right, I couldn’t protect Mary Margret from herself, I couldn’t protect any of you.”  
“Maybe cause you’re tryna do it all on your own. You can’t be in five places at once.”  
“Five?”  
“Mary, Emit, me, Henry and the town. You ain’t even taking care of yourself.”  
“You seem to do just fine.”he sighed, disappointedly sitting on the bed.  
“David, don’t compare yourself to me.”she said gently.  
“I can’t even live up to my own daughter, hell you shouldn’t be helping me figure things out. This should be reversed.”he argued. She laughed a little.  
“Your expectations of yourself are a little high… David, I got help. Regina helped with Cora. Pongo helped with Archie, Emit and Graham always got my back. And sure I protect Henry and Emit, but I aint their mother. I got you and Emit and Graham to help with keeping the town safe.”  
“I guess you're telling me what we’ve been trying to tell you and Emit.”he said after a long moment and looked at her with a loving and amazed expression. She shrugged.

Things were weird when Snow found August in the woods. Emma had told David that the only one that could help Snow was herself that morning. David felt so helpless when it came to Emma all he could do was nod. The three siblings had plans that morning, Emma had been the last one out the door, he had tried to reach out to close it behind her but she had pulled it shut and for some reason that spoke volumes to him, it made him feel all the more lost. Emma had not expected Snow to get up that day or to end up going tracking through the woods with her and Marco when she found August. And the slap Snow gave Marco was beyond shocking. Of course August was gone by the time they showed up. They rushed to the station where he called her. He stumbled and he tried to warn her about Tamara, about how she was dangerous. But he died before he could. “He used his dying breath to try and warn us and it won’t be for nothin’.”Emma said, fueled by anger and grief.  
Henry stared at August “Brave… truthful… unselfish.”he said under his breath. “Brave, truthful and unselfish.”he repeated for everyone else. They all looked at him. “Don’t you see what this means?”he asked when they just looked at him confused. “That's what pinocchio was supposed to be. There’s still hope.”he stated. “We need the blue fairy.”  
The adults shared a look between them. “I’m here, Henry.”the blue fairy said as she rushed up to them.  
“What does Henry mean?”Snow asked looking at her then the boy in question. The blue fairy explained then she worked her magic and the form of an adult wooden august turned into a little boy of flesh and bone. They all smiled and chuckled relieved.  
Tamara came up behind Neal shocked at what had happened. “Okay, Pinochio.”Emma said gently as she stepped forward and took his hands. “I have to ask you a question.”she said gently. “I need you to think real hard, okay? Before you turned into a little boy, you were trying to tell us something very important. Do you remember?”she asked and they all looked on intently. “You were trying to warn us about something.”she added.  
“I… I don’t remember. If I did, I would be truthful.”he said and looked up at Marco for reassurance. “I promise.”he added looking at her.  
“Okay,”she nodded in agreement and let him go. She looked up at Emit. But both him and Henry went to their parents instead.  
“You okay?”Graham asked gently.  
She sighed and looked at him. “I could use a drink.”she answered as he wrapped an arm around her. “Like a strong one.”  
He smiled “I think I can help you.”he said in a playful whisper. She chuckled and with his arm around her they walked away, being followed by the rest.

Emma was distractedly walking to her room at Granny’s, she was on her phone and bumped into someone. “Sorry,”she said quickly looking up.  
“It’s okay.”Neal said a little dazed. They stared at each other for a moment. Emma tried to move past him. “I’m sorry.”he said, Emma slowly turned around.  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry I left you. I’m sorry I hurt you. I don’t expect you to forgive and forget, or to even just forgive… but, I hope, one day, you can admit that our time together was good. It ended horribly, but I don’t want it to ruin the good memories we have together.”he said gently and Emma just stared at him. The spell was broken as footsteps came down the stairs and she was able to look away.  
“Ready?”Tamara asked going to Neal’s side and looping her arm around his.  
“Yeah,”Neal nodded. “See you around, Emma.”he added. They walked away and left in the hall by herself. It was late so she just went to bed.

Emma walked into the apartment surprised to see everyone still there, with the addition of Graham, and looking worried. “What’s going on?”she asked.  
“You were late, we were worried.”Emit said.  
“Late?”Emma asked confused.  
“You’re like clock work, Emma. you’re never a minute late.”Henry said.  
“Uh, sure.”she said confused and shook her head. “Well, I’m alive and fine, so.”she added.  
Henry stepped closer to her “Are your nightmares getting worse?”he whispered.  
“What is he talking about?”Snow asked.  
“You heard that?”Emma asked, impressed.  
“Yes, now answer the question.”  
“It’s nothing.”Emma said after a moment.  
“Henry,”Emit said, looking at Emma. Then he turned to the boy. “Can you please go get us some hot chocolates.”he requested handing the boy money.  
“Ahuh,”he agreed excitedly, he looked at his parents who nodded in agreement.  
“Be careful.”Snow called as he rushed out the door.  
“Talk.”Emit said simply to Emma.  
“What?”she asked confused at what had happened.  
“Talk, what’s wrong?”  
“You’re having nightmares?”Snow asked.  
“Everyone has nightmares.”she argued.  
“Is that why you have so many alarms throughout the night?”Emit asked after a moment, tilting his head thoughtfully.  
“Or does this have to deal with Neal?”Graham asked.  
“What?”David asked looking between the two sheriffs.  
“Oh my god, what is happening?”Emma said dazed.  
“You didn’t come in until an hour after your usual time and now we know you have nightmares so we’re worried.”Snow answered.  
“Uh, I- I don’t even know what to do.”  
“Tell us what’s wrong. Talking helps.”  
“Not when it’s forced out like this.”she protested as she moved to the kitchen.  
“Is that blood?”David asked after a moment when he saw her bloody knuckles.  
“Uh, yeah.”she said looking at her knuckles.  
“Did you punch someone?”Emit asked.  
“If you must know, I went to the little gym in town and punched a punching bag a little.”  
“Wait, that’s a stress reliever. You’re spending long nights at the station getting in early, you’re showering there.”he said thoughtfully.  
“Now that I think about it, you basically moved into the station.”Graham said.  
“Emma, what happened to your room at Granny’s?”Snow asked.  
She closed her eyes and took a few breaths. “I can’t sleep there.”she admitted.  
“Why? Did she kick you out?”she asked concerned.  
“No, I still have the room.”  
“Then?”David asked.  
“Just seeing Neal makes me want to punch him and break his d- face.”she admitted after a moment and they all shared concerned looks.  
“Why?”Snow asked after a moment.  
“Cause,”she said simply.  
“What did he do to you?”Emit asked. She sighed and shook her head. “Emma, you already told me you could’ve turned him because of something he did. What did he do?”he asked sharply, they were all a little taken aback.  
“Did he do something to you?”David asked after a moment, realizing what his eldest son was worried about and he could feel the anger building up in him as well.  
“Not what you think, I don’t think.”she said after a moment, a little confused. “And I can turn him in because he’s MIA, he still belongs to the US government and is thus wanted.”  
“We want to know what he did to you.”  
“It has to be bad if you’re going to these extents to avoid him, and it has you worked up so much you make your knuckles bleed.”Snow said gently.  
She tightened her jaw. “He said he could get me out of… a situation I didn’t want to be in… something happened and it ended with us in… a dangerous situation… I helped him escape and he left me to die.”she said slowly after a long moment. “His little plan also hurt other people.”she added a little dazed.  
“Emma,”Emit said softly.  
“It ain’t something I want to think or talk about.”she said coming back to reality.  
“We have something we have to show you two.”Snow said after sharing a look with David.  
“I’ll be at the station.”Graham said after a moment and left.

Emma hopped off the back of the truck when David parked it. “Usually taking people out into the middle of nowhere without telling them anything spells execution.”Emma said when they got out of the cab.  
“Why are you guys telling us what’s going on? W-why the secrecy?”Emit asked.  
“Because you need to see it.”Snow said.  
“Great. That always goes well for me.”Emma mumbled. “Listen, whatever it is, it can wait. August was tryna warn me about something- someone dangerous.”  
“Doesn’t matter.”David said softly with a little smile.  
“Why not?”Emit asked warily.  
“Because of this.”Snow said and took his hand. David took her other hand and they walked across the street. Then they crossed the magic barrier.  
The two siblings looked shocked, Emma was the first to cross the wood that worked as a little bridge. “Emma!”Anton said happily as he ran to her.  
“Hey,”she greeted and was so shocked that a hug was okay.  
“Are you here to help?”he asked before pulling back. “It’s not quite harvest time yet.”he said quickly looking at her.  
“beans.”Emit said shocked. “You’re growing magic beans.”  
“That’s what you were up to when I was in New York?”Emma asked, turning to the parents. “Why didn’t you tell me?”both siblings said at the same time.  
“We are telling you.”David chuckled. “We kept it a secret to protect the crop. Mother superior- she cloaked the area. That way, Anton can do what he does best.”  
“Actually, you haven’t seen me play darts. But, uh, yeah, I do this pretty good.”Anton said.  
“Uh, Anton, don’t take this the wrong way, but, uh, why- why… why are you so..”she tried to ask using her hands to gesture like compression.  
“Small? Cora. She and Regina brought some magic to make me human-sized. Kina like it.”he said that’s when Leroy came and demanded he get back to work. “Wow, dwarves really like to work. Great to see you, Emma.”he said then walked away.  
“You too,”she chuckled and both stepped forward, closer to the crop. Her stance changed and the parents looked a little nervous, knowing she was piecing it together. “You want to use the beans to make a portal. To go back to the enchanted forest.”she said slowly and turned to them, Emit’s expression fell and mimicked her.  
“That’s the real reason you didn’t tell us.”Emit said. “What about ogres and destruction and danger?”he asked, more specifically to David. Both knew this was what he wanted.  
“We can fix all that. We did it before. We can do it again.”David said quickly.  
“WE can start over.”Snow said gently.  
“So you changed your mind. You wanna go too?”Emit asked hurt.  
“Not my mind. My heart. After what I did to Cora, I think restoring our land is the best way to mend it.”she said.  
“It’ll be good for all of us, the whole family. Henry…”he said and bent his knees a little for a moment, they could tell he was hopeful. “Both of you.”he said.  
“We’re from there. You’re from there.”Snow added.  
“No, I was born here and so was Henry.”Emma said after a moment. “This world is… our home.”she added a little dazed.  
“And it’s been nothing but cruel to you.”David argued softly. “Both of you. If we go back, I think you might be able to have your happy ending.”he added.  
Emit turned back to the crop, torn, but Emma looked down and shook her head softly. “All our stories have the same ending. Six feet in the ground.”she said softly and they both looked hurt, she sighed and shook her head slowly and walked past them. They watched as she grabbed her skateboard from the bed of the truck and rode away. Emit was still torn, confused at how Emma could make a decision so quickly. The parents were heartbroken that she had made that decision so quickly.

Emma walked into the station. “Hey, Emma.”Henry said cheerily.  
“Sup,”she said with a small smile.  
“Are you okay?”he asked.  
“Yeah,”she assured him. “Hey, wanna dual?”she asked when she saw his wooden swords.  
“Really?”he asked excitedly.  
“Yeah,”she nodded and he tossed her one. She walked backwards as they dualed all the way outside. They dualled for a long while until the parents showed up, they watched for a while as the two siblings played.  
“Sorry, Dad, I think she’s better than you.”Henry said when he saw them. David could only laugh at that and was joined by Snow.  
“I think you’re right.”he agreed as they approached them.  
“Where’d you learn to wield a sword?”Snow asked.  
“Uh, saw some diagramas.”she shrugged.  
“You learned that by seeing pictures?”  
“Yeah,”she shrugged.  
“How about a break?”David asked after a moment. “Sir, Henry, I think you still have homework to do.”he said and led the boy inside.  
“What’s up?”she asked Snow when they were alone.  
“Uh, Emma, it’s your decision it really is and I don’t want to pressure you… I just think you should know that… Henry- he’s coming with us.”she said softly.  
“I know.”she said sadly.  
“And that doesn’t change things?”  
“I’ve lost people before, Mary Margret. I’ve already lost everything, I’m used to it, what’s a second time? Honestly it don’t surprise me.”she shrugged.  
“What does that mean?”  
“Nothing.”she shook her head.  
“No, what does that mean? That it doesn’t surprise you?”  
“I’m used to this… people leaving.”she said with a small shrug.  
“We want you to come with us.”  
“But… I don’t want to live there.”she said as though it were obvious.  
“We don’t want to leave you here… alone.”  
“Once you guys go I’ll go back to the real world, be a skater for as long as possible, I won’t have to worry about much.”  
“It’s that easy?”she asked weakly.  
“I’ve learned that if someone makes you choose they ain’t right for you. You guys are choosing to go back, I ain’t.”she shook her head. “If what we want is too different, well I ain’t gonna stop you guys, just don’t try to stop me.”  
“I wish there was something I could do to…”she took a deep breath. “I don’t know, change your mind, make this easier.”she sighed. Emma gave a small shrug and tilted her head, she thought ‘there is’ but didn’t say it, she wasn’t going to try and guilt trip them into not going. “We’re not leaving yet, and you don’t want to stay at Granny’s, the couch is more comfy than the station, I think.”she said after a long moment. “I want some time with all of us under one roof, please.”she added.  
“Fine.”she agreed with a nod.

That night Henry was ecstatic that Emma was sleeping over and roped the whole family into a game night. “BS.”emma said and Emit wordlessly took the entire stack of cards.  
“I hate you.”he said, but there was no real meaning. Emma just smiled smugly.  
“BS.”she said simply again after a few turns.  
“Check it if you want.”David said confidently, trying to trick her. Emma smirked and reached out, the card wasn’t what he said and she pushed the pile to him.  
“BS.”Henry said confidently to her. She reached out and flipped the card. “Aw, man.”he sighed and took the small pile.  
“Yall need better poker faces.”she chuckled.  
“We’re not all robots.”Emit said.  
“This game encourages lying, I don’t approve.”Snow added.  
“Only cause you have the biggest hand.”Emma said and Emit laughed.  
“What were we at?”Henry asked after a moment.  
“Eight.”  
“One ei-”he began to say confidently.  
“BS.”she cut him off and he sighed not even putting the card down.  
“Are you counting cards?”Emit asked after a moment.  
“No,”she said curiously. “Can you even count cards for BS?”she asked.  
“I don’t know, I don’t even know how it works.”he shrugged.  
They groaned when Emma won. “Okay, I give up.”Henry said.  
“I think six straight wins is enough to give you the crown of BS.”Emit agreed.  
“Thank you.”she said with a small smile.  
“How about scrabble?”Snow suggested as they collected the cards and they agreed.  
“I want a deck like yours.”Henry said to Emma. Her deck was super hero themed.  
“DC is where it’s at.”Emit argued as Snow stood to get the game.  
“I like both.”Emma shrugged. “But I like marvel more.”  
“What?!”  
“What's the big deal?”Deavid asked and all three looked at him shocked. “What?”  
“Superheros are the thing that brings people together, David. It plays a vital role in society. They teach us lessons about life and motivate us to do great things.”Emit said.  
“Plus, it’s something all generations share.”Emma added.  
“And they’re awesome.”Henry said.  
“Okay,”David said after a moment. “You all feel very strongly about superheroes.”  
“That they do.”Snow said as she came back.  
The first game of scrabble ended with Emit winning. “See, it is good to do paper work.”he teased Emma who had come in last. She just smiled at him amused. The next round ended with the same number one and number five, the other three changed. “I can’t believe it, we finally found something Emma isn’t great at.”he said shocked.  
“Yeah, Em, I’m shocked.”Henry agreed.  
“It’s okay, we all have our weak spots.”Snow said gently, but it was a little teasing.  
Emma just smiled at them, not bothered by it at all. “Emma, the bigger the word the more points, you know that right?”David asked.  
“Yeah,”she nodded.  
“You might be the queen at BS, but I’m the king at scrabble.”Emit said on his fifth win.  
“Wanna make it interesting?”she asked after a moment.  
“Maybe,”he said intrigued. “What do you have in mind?”  
“If I dethrone you, you have to come work out with me for a week, I need a spotter, but you have to do everything with me.”  
“The swim and run and everything?”he asked.  
“Yeah,”she nodded.  
“And what happens when you can’t?”he asked smugly.  
“I’ll pay your netflix account for a month.”  
“Alright,”he agreed after a moment and they shook on it.  
“Aw, man.”she said when he won again. “Double or nothing.”she said when he sat down again from when he shot up happily.  
“Emma, are you sure?”Snow asked.  
“Yeah, no harm in it.”she shrugged.  
“I could use two months free.”Emit agreed.  
“No, way.”Henry said amazed when Emma beat Emit. Only by three points.  
“There’s no way that is a word.”Emit said referring to the word that got her the most points and pulled out his phone. He set it down after a moment “it is.”he said a little shocked.  
“Wow, Emma, that was pretty good.”Henry said.  
“Okay, hold on, Emma, I want to win free netflix back. I bet you can’t do it again.”Emit said after a moment.  
“So, what are the stake?”she asked calmly.  
“Last one, triple the original.”  
“Deal,”she said agreed casually.  
“That doesn't seem like a fair bet, she has to pay and you just have to go work out with her?”David said confused.  
“Emit would rather pay all his salary for a year than do Emma’s workouts.”Snow whispered.  
“Have you seen how intense they are? I lose and I might die trying to keep up.”Emit said. “Now, scrabble.”he added. Henry pressed the button and he started quickly, but he was quickly running out of words while Emma was quickly writing on the paper. Everyone looked up when she flipped it.  
“Time?”Henry said a little fearful when the time ran out. Emma stood smugly and pulled out a dictionary from the shelf and dropped it on the table.  
“You’re gonna need that.”she told Emit with a small smile as she stood and went to the kitchen.  
“You hustled me!”Emit said when they checked it, they did need to use the dictionary.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”she said innocently.  
“No way you go from barely any points to all the points.”David said.  
“You’re awesome! You’re a genius!”Henry exclaimed.  
“I don’t understand.”Emit said defeated slouching in his chair staring at the paper.  
“I’ve never heard you use a word bigger than maybe four syllabuls.”Snow said.  
“Okay, you know what? no.”Emit said as he stood. “You might be good on that skateboard and at games, but one thing I know for sure I’m better at is basketball.”  
“so?”Emma asked slightly amused.  
“Twenty one, right now. You win I admit defeat and go with you everyday for as long as you decide. I win, I get free Netflix forever.”  
“Twenty one?”she asked intrigued. “Sure.”she shrugged nonchalantly.  
“Yes!”Henry exclaimed excitedly.  
“I’m gonna go change.”he said and went up to the room. Emma looked a little amused and casual as she snacked on some chips. She shrugged and grabbed her bag to do the same.  
“This is going to be so fun.”Henry said to the parents.

They walked onto the court, both were wearing basketball shorts but had hoodies on. “You two better not get pneumonia.”Snow called out.  
“Full court or half?”Emma asked casually as he stretched a little.  
“Full.”he said, she nodded. They assigned baskets. “I’ll give you a shot and give you the ball first.”he said bouncing it to her.  
“Check.”she said casually slapping it back. He gave it back. She started dribbling the ball and slowly started to approach him. He tried to steal the ball quickly, but she went to the other side and he fell over and then she made the perfect lay up.  
“Okay, okay, have to admit, was not expecting that.”he said as he stood and they went back to check. “I underestimated you.”he added as he passed it to her.  
“Emma is too calm and confident. She’s going to destroy him.”Henry commented from the side lines.  
“She’s not even breaking a sweat.”Snow said after a few points.  
“Emit is sweating for the both of them.”he grumbled.  
“Okay, now she’s just playing him. Toying with his emotions.”David said. Emma would ‘lose’ the ball then get it back, she was prolonging the game.  
“Okay, 14- o, Emit. I think we should call it.”Emma said from where she was ready to check the ball. He was doubled over breathing heavily.  
“No,”he said as he stood. “I’m no mathematician, but last time I checked fourteen does not equal twenty one.”he said.  
“Okay,”she agreed and checked it, then only moving a step forward she shot it.  
“Cool.”Henry said.  
“Really, not even going to give me a chance?”Emit asked when she did it again.  
“I'm putting you out of your misery. You’ll hate me tomorrow when I wake up at four thirty.”she said with a shrug.  
“I regret everything.”he said dropping to the floor when she made another half court shot, drawing it to the end. Emma held out a hand to him. “No, let me die in peace.”he complained breathing heavily. After a moment he took it she helped him up.  
“It’s late, we should get home.”Snow said as they joined them.  
“Ugh, everything, I regret it all.”Emit complained.  
“It’s okay.”David said and walked him to the car.   
“I just didn't see it coming.”  
“No one saw it coming. How could we?”he agreed.  
“Kinda feel bad.”Emma said as they followed the two men.  
“You were awesome.”Henry said. She shrugged.  
“I’m gonna sleep good tonight.”she commented. Little did she know that Henry went into her phone and turned off all her alarms except the latest at 4:30 in the morning.  
He knew it would bother the other, especially Emit and Emit gets cranky if he was tired so he thought it was in their best interests to do it.

At one in the morning David woke to noise, he paused in bed, lifting his head a little. He had used the bolt August made so no one could have broken in. “No!”Emma pleaded and he shot up. Snow was right there with him. “No!”she yelled again and they rushed out of the bed and into the living room. “Ah!”she struggled, getting tangled in her blanket and that only made it worse. The two parents were at her side.  
“Emma!”David said shaking her. She shot up and only felt hands on her, her mind bringing in flashes of war. She grabbed the hand and flipped the person and then got him in a choke hold. “Emma!”David gasped out.  
“Emma!”Snow tried to calm her as Emit rushed down, working only with the light of the moon to get to them. He tried to get Emma off of David. She pushed David away and then grabbed Emit and pushed him to Snow and both fell over. Then the lights came on and Henry was by the door looking fearful.  
“Emma?”he asked confused and stepped forward. She backed away, her mind tricking her into seeing Henry as a child soldier. “Emma, it’s okay, you're safe. Everything is okay.”he said gently holding out his hand, she demanded something, but no one knew what it was, no one knew what language she was speaking. The adults stayed on the ground, scared to trigger her. “It’s okay.”he said “no one's gonna hurt you.”he said, Emma always refused to kill child soldiers, though it did happen on accident and that still haunted her. “It’s me, it’s Henry.”he said softly and then finally was close enough to touch her. Slowly and tentatively he did so, the other adults watching from the ground. “I trust you, you can trust me.”he said and placed a hand on her fist that she was holding ready to fight.  
She blinked. “Henry?”she asked confused then her breathing got heavy. She pulled back again, fearfully, but she was herself. “Oh my god.”she breathed out her chest visibility expanding and deflating when she saw the adults on the ground. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”she said and grabbed her bag.  
“Emma, it’s okay.”Emit said being the first to stand.  
“No, I was gonna kill you. I need to go.”she said in a rush and ran out.  
“Emma, wait.”he called out and tried to go after her, but she jumped down the stairs and was out the door before he was down the first step. He rushed out to see her get into her car and drive off. “Emma!”he called out but she was gone.  
He walked back into the apartment and closed the door. “What just happened?”Snow asked confused. David tried to move his wrist, but it was hurt and he gasped a little.  
“I don’t know, I’ve never seen her like that.”Emit said.  
“It was me, it's my fault.”Henry said in realization.  
“Henry, I’m sure that’s not true.”Snow said gently.  
“It is, when they were playing basketball I went into her phone and turned off all her alarms. They didn’t let me sleep when I was in New York with her and I thought it would bother everyone else, so I turned them off.”he explained distraught. He had caused his hero to have a breakdown, to be so fearful she didn’t recognize them and had to fight them to feel safe.  
“Henry,”David began to say but the little boy ran off up the stairs.  
Emit tiredly rubbed his face. “You okay?”Emit asked David.  
“I’m fine, we need to go find Emma.”he said determined. “She’s not okay, she shouldn’t be off on her own right now.”  
“I think your wrist is evidence she can take care of herself.”Emit said with a sigh as he approached David, he took the man’s arm. He examined it and David gasped a little.  
Emit then fixed it and wrapped in sports wrap. “How’d you know what to do?”Snow asked after a moment as David rolled his wrist experimentally.  
“Emma,”he answered with a sigh. “She uh, took a nasty fall one day, I wanted to take her to the hospital. She just laughed at me and called me white boy. Healed herself and kept going.”he explained a little dazed. She always took care of herself and of others and now that she needs them they couldn’t do anything.  
“We’ll find her. You go check Granny’s I’ll go to the station.”David said.

Emma was in her car speeding away from town, she crossed the line and drove for several hours. She stopped at the storage unit, she had left a lot of things, she wanted to go to Kansas, where her family was but as she was gathering her things she paused and sighed when she saw her baby blanket. White with purple lettering spelling out her name. She grabbed it and a small white (or what used to be white) bear fell out. She grabbed it in her other hand and sighed, sitting on the ground. She held the two items closely before she pulled out her phone. She worried her lip between her teeth as the phone rang. “Hello?”a groggy voice answered on the other side.  
“Hey,”she said gently.  
“Emma? What’s wrong?”he asked sounding more awake.  
“Uh, sorry, it’s just- I- uh.”she sighed.  
“What’s wrong?”he asked more gently.  
“Uh, I had a nightmare and almost killed them.”she said disappointedly.  
“Oh,”he said a little surprised.  
“Then I ran away and I’m sitting in my storage locker at four in the morning with my baby blanket and Bean.”she let out a deep breath.  
“They still don’t know?”  
“No,”  
“Nothing?”  
“No, not about hunting or the navy.”she sighed.  
“Why haven’t you told them?”  
“Cause they’re fairy tale characters, De. They ain’t like the disney version, but god they’re kinda soft. Not to mention that it’d scar the kid.”  
“How have you kept everything so quiet?”  
“Learned from the best.”she shrugged. “I wanted to go to the bunker,”  
“Baby, you know I love you, but you have to tell them. Everything.”he said gently.  
“I know.”she sighed.  
“It’s going to be okay.”  
“Really?”  
“Hey, you told me and Sammy what happened and it only made things better.”  
“You told me to go build a life away from you.”she countered.  
“You had a clean break from the hunter life, it’s not something that happens often. Doesn’t mean I don’t miss you, but it was a chance you had to take.”  
“Yeah and three months later my brother showed up and I still have a crazy life that’s somehow harder than hunting monsters.”  
“It’s hard because it’s new. There are new people in your life, just like last time, it’s gonna be hard because people suck, but you’ll be okay.”  
“I slayed a dragon, that was worse than a vamp nest.”  
“I bet, but if you can do that you can talk to them. You have to learn to live with them.”  
“Not really.”she sighed. “David is hell bent on going to fairytale land now Mary Margret is on board cause she kinda killed someone. And it won’t be long before they have a way.”  
“Kinda?”  
“Yeah, it was this evil witch, Regina’s mother. She used a candle to swap her life for Gold’s since Captain Hook stabbed him with poison from another land.”  
“Woah,”  
“Yeah, but this witch was dangerous, you know? We had to kill her, but they’re like super against it, I don’t know.”she sighed.  
“So, they’re just going to leave?”  
“Yeah,”  
“And you?”  
“No way.”she shook her head, even though he couldn’t see her.  
“Okay, here’s the thing, you think that not opening up to them will make it easier, but I know you. You're already attached to your brothers and your mother. You’re going to regret it when they leave, because you didn’t give them a chance to know you.”  
“I called you so that you could tell me to go with you.”she said annoyed.  
“I just want what’s best for you.”he said gently.  
“I know.”she sighed.  
“Now put on your big girl pants and go talk to them and afterwards if you still wanna come here for awhile you know there's always a room for you.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”

It was seven the morning in Storybrooke Snow was worriedly pacing the length of the counter waiting for any news. She stopped and looked at the door when it opened. “Anything?”she asked David and Emit as they walked in.  
“I have a feeling that if she doesn’t want to be found it’s not going to happen.”Emit said.  
“Okay, we need to be realistic and start considering that she’s not in Storybrooke anymore.”David said gently, he knew it would crush his wife if Emma had just left.  
“But, you said all her stuff was still in her room.”Snow said quickly.  
“Well, sure, but she has more stuff, she has a storage locker in Boston. She still has her house in Texas and we don’t know enough about her to know if she has someone she could go to.”Emit said and both parents had to look down.  
“How could we go so long and know close to nothing about our daughter?”Snow asked David after a long moment, both were really upset.  
“She wants it that way.”David sighed. He knew what his wife was feeling, he felt the most rejection from her. He knew the least amount about her.  
“What if she left and she never comes back and we never see her again?”  
“It was gonna happen eventually, right?”Emit said after a long moment. “You two want to leave, Emma doesn’t so a goodbye was gonna happen eventually.”  
“But not yet, we still have a while here.”  
“Graham is searching the woods with the dwarves. Everyone knows we’re looking for her. We’ll find her.”David assured his wife.  
“If she’s in Storybrooke.”Snow said sadly.  
They all looked at the door again when it slowly opened. “Emma,”Emit said relieved when Emma walked in slowly, a box under her arm, her steps soft and features uncertain.  
“Emma, what happened? Where’d you go?”Snow asked.  
Emma looked at them a little nervous and took in a deep breath. “Henry?”  
“He’s with Granny, we can-”David began to say.  
“No,”she said quickly and firmly, shaking her head. “I need to tell you guys some things that he shouldn’t know.”she shook her.  
“What is it?”Snow asked.  
“I’m gonna tell you about me.”she said her breath heavy and she was staring at the table. “But I need you guys to just sit and listen. Even though you guys are leaving there are some things you need to know to understand me and I think you guys should understand me.”  
“We agree.”David said a little confused. The other three slowly sat at the table, all on one side and she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before sitting on the other side facing them, placing the box on the ground.  
She opened it and pulled out her baby blanket, Snow gasped and David stared just as dazed. She set it on the table. “I was found in the woods in this.”she said after a moment. “I was found by…”she closed her eyes. “A- a- a thing called a rawhead.”she said and they all looked very confused. “Monsters, lore, mythical creatures, they're real in this world. They just hide pretty well.”she explained.  
“I thought this was the land with no magic.”Snow said after a moment.  
“It is, only a few people are born with or can get magical powers. But vampires, werewolves, ghosts- those are supernatural beings. A rawhead is this very ugly creature that lurks in basements and eats kids.”  
“what?”Emit asked after a moment shaking his head harshly.  
“Yeah, I know what it sounds like but look who our parents are.”  
“Fair point.”  
“The thing is, this one was a little more human, not so animalistic. And it raised me to lore children to her basement. If I didn’t she would eat me. That was my life until I was five.”she said a little sadly. “Then came in these three.”she said pulling out a picture and placing it on the table. “The Winchesters. John the father, Dean the oldest son and Sam the little brother. They traveled the country hunting monsters.”  
“Oh my god.”Emit mumbled it was a lot to take in.  
“They’re called hunters and there’s actually quite a bit of them. They saved me, John at first wanted to just drop me off at a police station, but, uh, well Sam noticed there was something about me. Dean refused to let John send me away so I joined them. Dean, he, uh, he had raised Sam since John was hell bent on finding the thing that killed his wife. Then he raised me, trained me to be a hunter. The first time I went on a hunt I was eight.”  
“A hunt?”David asked after a moment.  
“We find things that are odd, think it's in our wheelhouse. It’s not a human crime so we step in and take out the monster. The first one I was present for was a, uh, soul eater. It was a doctor that would eat children’ soul every so many years to stay young. He was a couple hundred years old.”she explained.  
“This is a lot.”he said after a moment.  
“Yeah,”she agreed and reached into the box. “There was a case when I was fourteen, the thing is even though hunters help people we do a lot of illegal things to do it.”she said and set down a newspaper clipping.  
“Fourteen year old slays kidnapper, Hero or criminal?”Snow read the title.  
“Wait, Regina did a background check on you, you didn't have a criminal record.”Emit said after a long moment. She sighed and looked into the box.  
“Because I was given an option.”she said and reached into the box. She pulled out a stack of large envelopes and dropped it on the table. They looked at her curiously and she nodded. Snow grabbed the stack and took off the rubber band. Then she took one and pulled out a certificate.  
“You’re a doctor?”David asked shocked.  
“That is nine PhDs, twelve masters, eighteen bachelors and thirty-six associate degrees.”  
“how?”Emit asked after a moment.  
“I’m a genius.”she explained. “I have an IQ of 279.”she added and they looked at her shocked again. Looking up from the certificates.  
“Wow,”was all Emit could say.  
“It’s also why I struggle with emotions. I see numbers and statistics and really after everything I’ve been through… I had to shut off a part of myself to be able to get up every day. I say I don’t have emotions because most of my time I have to think about how something should make me feel and I have to work to understand other people and their emotions.”she explained and that made sense to them. “Because I technically didn’t exist they had to test me and everything when I got arrested. They found I was a genius with a lot of different skills, I was given a choice. Prison or military.”  
“Hold on, sorry. You killed a kidnapper-”  
“Actually it was Dginn that was like crazy. But it wasn’t in self defense. We broke into his house and killed him. So I couldn’t you know get off. Anyway, I went into the Navy, became the first female SEAL, youngest ever.”she said and reached into the box and pulled out a display that obviously was supposed to make someone proud. There was a picture of her in uniform with the last ranking patch, a US flag, and a lot of medals and honors.  
“You’re a war hero.”Emit whispered amazed, recognizing some of the awards.  
“Yeah, but I saw a lot of action. A lot of death, did some things.”she said and they looked up at her again, sad. “The first purple heart was cause of Neal.”she added. “Uh, we served together. But I wanted to go back to the Winchesters. The only way I could get out was to go to jail or serve three years. He said he could get us both out, of course he wanted to switch his life to make sure Gold didn’t find him. He leaked some information to get us attacked in the commotions we were gonna slip away, make it seem like we got caught and taken.”she sighed and took a deep breath. They sat and waited. “We ended up in a river, really harsh one. I was hurt, but got him out and he left me to die… to get out safely we fought a lot and basically neutralize the threat. I was one of a handful of survivors, survivors that thanked me for saving them.”she said sadly. She pulled out a picture of her, Steve and some other SEALs. “Steve McGarrett and Joe White figured it out, kept it a secret and I served the rest of my time and then a year. After that mission McGarrett kinda took me in. We went on every mission together until… he went to the reserves when his father was killed while they were transporting a prisoner.”she sighed.  
“You served from fourteen to nineteen?”Emit asked after a moment and she nodded sadly and closed her eyes.  
“I got PTSD outta it. So I have a weed card and I smoke sometimes, but usually just edibles. And last night when I had the nightmare my mind was tricking me to think I was still in a third world country that even the kids were out for my blood. It was dark and physical contact ment danger. Sorry I hurt you, but I just couldn’t snap out of that state of mind.”she said a little ashamed.  
“hey,”David said gently, she looked up after a moment. “You don’t have to be sorry.”he said gently, his gaze showing nothing but love and support.  
“What are your triggers?”Snow asked after a moment.  
“Uh,”she said and looked into the box. “Actually, uh, I think Henry should be here for this part. I have a kid friendly version to explain everything to him.”she said. “Uh, I want to go pick him up and explain why I have PTSD to him and then explain everything else to yall, so that yall understand.”she said. They nodded in agreement.

She walked into Granny’s and Henry was at the counter with his book. “Mind if I sit?”she said gently, scaring him a little. She sat next to him. “Sorry I scared you last night.”she said when he didn’t say or do anything, just looked down.  
“It was my fault.”he said sadly.  
“No, kid, it wasn’t.”  
“I turned off your alarms.”  
“I know. When I left I saw.”  
“You’re not mad?”  
“No, of course not. You just thought it was gonna be for the best so that the other’s didn’t wake up every time.”  
“I’m still really sorry.”  
“You shouldn’t have gone into my phone without my permission.”she said gently. “C’mon, time to go home. I have to tell you something.”she said.

They walked into the apartment. The three adults were still in their seats looking at the things she had presented them with. Henry went and sat with others. Emma pulled out a remote controlled lamp. “Okay, so, you asked for triggers, but it’s not that simple.”Emma said after a moment. “It’s all about the mind set of a person.”she explained and they all just sat and listened. “Uh, I can be exposed to everything, really. Gunshots, explosives, smells, fireworks. But unexpected contact is different. Depending on my state I could just tense up for a moment or try to snap a person’s neck.”she said.  
“What do you mean by state?”Henry asked after a moment.  
“Okay, so this light bulb the environment I’m in.”she said and turned it on. “Right now, it’s at its brightest, everything’s okay, I know I’m safe. And if someone touches me, I won’t attack. Now when it’s dark, there’s danger, and I know it. I’m probably in a combat situation where someone is attacking me or I think someone is trying to hurt me.”  
“Like last night.”Emit said and she nodded.  
“Now, I can be in that situation and control myself and my actions. Stay calm and collected, I can recognize and neutralize the threat. If I go step by step from bright to dimmer and dimmer and dimmer until its off.”she said and the light went from its brightest setting to a little lower and lower until it was off. “But,”she said and turned it back on. “If I’m here and suddenly it’s off.”she said and it turned off. “Things are scary and I wasn't mentally prepared. On the fourth of July I know to expect fire works so it doesn’t affect me. Get it?”  
“So you just need to know about something or like notice something is off?”  
“Yeah,”she nodded. “Like in the woods all I need is the a small sound out of place and I’m ready for something so I can control how I react, but if I’m in the woods and it goes from peaceful to dangerous so quickly I can’t comprehend someone’s gonna get hurt and it ain’t gonna be me.”she said. “When I'm in a big crowd I expect sudden loud noises and accidently touches and I’m really aware of everything. So someone pulls a gun or something I can react appropriately.”she added.  
“And last night you were just in the dark… literally.”David said.  
“I was having flashes of war in my sleep, so I was in the state of survival. When I woke up your hands were… a threat, I couldn’t see you. I didn’t know where I was.”  
“What if we have to wake you up? How do we do that?”Snow asked after a moment.  
“Stick,”she said with a smirk. “Uh, seriously though, uh, just remove your hand every five seconds or when I wake up just retreat.”she said and they nodded. “I’m really sorry all of this happened. It ain’t something I like to think about, most of the time it don’t affect me. But nights are hard. Most of the time I’m about here.”she said and put the light bulb on the third highest setting. “So that jump isn’t so bad and I can remain in control.”  
“Is there anything we can do if something like this happens again? Something that’ll calm you?”Emit asked.  
“Well, it’s best no one is behind me, or there’s not a lot of open space behind me. Uh, seeing hands helps me know you’re not attacking… I haven’t found something that really helps calm me yet. I was a civilian for half a year before you showed and I was usually alone so no one was ever really affected by this.”  
“Well, you’re not alone now. We’re here for you.”Henry said and she smiled sadly at him.

Emma was in the sheriff’s office a few days later, with her feet on her desk, she was alone. Snow walked in with a take out bag. “hey,”Snow greeted.  
“Hey,”Emma said glancing up at her. “David is on patrol.”she added.  
“Uh, this is for you.”she said setting it on the desk.  
“Oh?”she asked intrigued as she sat up correctly. “See, when Mary Margret wanted something she would get me lunch. When Emit wants something he gets me food or snacks, so does Graham and Henry.”she said.  
“Okay, I was hoping we could talk.”she admitted as she sat.  
“Grill cheese, tomato soup, french fries, coke. This must be awkward or important.”she said taking inventory of what her mother had brought her.   
“I was just wondering- after everything you told us, everything you went through, why was it so easy for you to decide to stay in this world?”she said softly.  
“I think you know why.”she said after a moment and Snow looked down. “It ain’t that I’m choosing them over you guys, I ain’t… but I don’t know what my life would be if I can’t get up go to Kansas and tag along on a hunt. Or hop on a plane to Hawaii and hang out with Steve. Or skate in front of thousands of people who don’t know who I am. Despite all the pain and loss I have good things here.”  
“Well, I guess that’s how we feel about the enchanted forest.”she sighed. She bit her lip thoughtfully.  
“What else?”she asked after a moment.  
“You said you had already lost everything what more was a second time. Who did you lose?”she asked softly.  
“After I was arrested and I had to go to the Navy I didn’t see the Winchesters until I was out and I returned to the states. Dean- he told me to build my life. I was able to leave the hunting life. Most cases the only way to get out is to die on the job. He told me to take the out now and build my own life as a normal person.”  
“That worked out well.”she said and Emma laughed.  
“Yeah,”she agreed. “Portals, dragons and magic is normal right?”she asked amused.

A few hours later Emma was close to leaving time. David was out with the beans, and the other two men had asked if they could head out. Emma had rolled her eyes and agreed, whenever it wasn’t suspicious they would leave together to spend time together. “Emma?”Henry called as he walked in.  
“Yo.”she greeted and he entered her office. “Whatcha doing here?”  
“Uh, just thought you’d like some pie.”he said and handed her the container. “Cheesecake is your favorite, right?”he asked when she opened it and just stared at the desert.  
“What do you want, Henry?”she asked acceptingly. She leaned back and started eating.  
“To go on a family camping trip.”he answered simply, sitting on the edge of her desk.  
“Okay?”she asked confused.  
“Mom and Dad already agreed. Emit said that if you agreed he was fine with it.”  
“Okay, so this is a bribe?”  
“Yup.”he nodded happily. “Please?”he asked hopefully.  
“Let me guess, you have the whole thing planned out.”  
“Yup,”he agreed and pulled out a notebook. “We go into the woods, hike, set up camp, maybe we can fish, but we’ll have food for a picnic. Then we can tell stories at the campfire. We’ll sleep in the woods one night.”he said quickly.  
“Fish?”  
“Yeah, we don’t need to catch anything, but I want to learn. I was hoping we could do other activities, like games or we could learn to survive in the wilderness.”  
“So we got tents?”  
“One,”  
“We ain’t all gonna fit in one.”  
“I was hoping we make one outta stuff we find, make one, you know?”  
“If that’s what you want.”she agreed with a sigh.  
“So, you’re in?”he aked excitedly.  
“Sure.”she agreed and he jumped up happily.

The whole family was trekking through the woods, on a trail being lead by David. Henry was right next to him intently listening to David’s words. David had taken this as a chance to teach them about nature. “That ain't poison ivy.”Emma said from behind.  
“I’m pretty sure it is.”Snow said after a moment.  
“No, it’s just mimicking poison ivy.”Emma said as she bent down and picke the plant in question. “See.”she said calmly.  
“How could you tell?”Henry asked.  
“Uh,”she said thoughtfully trying to find away to explain it without big vocabulary words. “Well, there’s little stuff that I can’t explain without getting into a full on lecture, but mostly cause there was a bug on it.”she said after a moment.  
“Right, you’re a, uh, plant doctor.”Emit said after a moment and she nodded.  
“Yes, I’m a plant doctor.”she agreed monotoned. Then she gestured for them to keep going after dropping the leaf.  
“How did you get all those degrees and still have a house?”he asked as they walked in the very back of the group.  
“Well, the military said we’re just gonna teach you as much as possible and so they did. Most of them are from there. Then I came back and just did a few tests, I just kinda did them and since I’m a genius any school would take me free of charge so that they could say the smartest person in the world studied there.”  
“I didn’t even graduate high school.”he said softly after a moment.  
“Neither did I.”  
“What?”  
“I got arrested before I got into highschool.”she said and he looked out thoughtfully. “I’m a middle school drop out with a shit ton of degrees.”  
“Who said you need grade school, right?”he laughed a little.  
“Look, a river.”Henry said excitedly and ran off.  
“Henry,”David and Snow called and ran after him.  
“Kid’s got no self control.”Emma said to Emit and they calmly followed.  
“Henry, you shouldn’t run off like that or get off the trail before we say it’s okay.”Snow was reprimanding the boy softly.  
“Sorry, but I really want to learn to fish.”Henry said, a little hopeful.  
“Henry, we didn’t pack anything to fish with.”David said and Henry looked down a little sad and disappointed.  
“Oh,”he said sadly.  
“If you guys are up for it, I got a few tricks.”Emma said after a moment, no one liked to see the youngest member sad. They all looked at her surprised.  
“Really?”Henry asked excitedly again.  
“Yeah,”she nodded and looked at the adults, they all agreed wanting to give Henry the experience. They knew Henry wouldn’t get many more moments with her.  
She looked at the trees then climbed up one. “What are you doing?”Snow asked when she sat on a branch. Emma pulled out a knife and cut a small branch.  
“Getting a rod.”Emma said then she climbed down. “This is green and flexible, it’s a good substitute.”she explained as she ran her knife over it, making it smooth and thin.  
“Unless you’re gonna do spear fishing, we need a line.”Emit said when she stood satisfied with the rod.  
She looked at him amused. “Brah, I’m a Navy SEAL, you really think I don’t got a survival kit on me at all times?”she asked.  
“You do?”Henry asked. She nodded and took a small box out of her bag.  
“That thing needs to weigh the same thing as Henry.”Emit said after a moment.  
“Used to carry at least double.”she smirked then taught Henry how to connect the line to their makeshift rod.  
“What about the hook?”Snow asked intrigued.  
“Since we got it, pass me a soda.”she said and David handed one to her. She opened it then took off the tab. “Watch.”she told Henry and then made specific cuts and turned it into a hook. “Like that?”she smirked up at him. The boy nodded and then Emma told him how to connect it to the line.  
“Still need bate.”Emit said and that made Emma pause.  
“We can look in the ground for worms.”Henry said.  
“Cheetos.”Emma said after a moment.  
“What?”David asked.  
“I’ve never actually done it, but a fisher once told me that cheetos are great bait. Corn is also pretty good, but we got cheetos.”  
“Really?”David dasked impressed.  
“No harm in trying, right?”she shrugged. Emit handed her a cheeto then she helped Henry cast the line and then told him to sway just slightly.  
They got an average size fish. Emma unhooked hit and they got a picture with it before releasing it again. “There you go, Kid, got your first fish.”Emit said.  
Henry smiled brightly then hugged Emma. “Thank you.”he said.

They hiked a little longer before heading back to where they had set their things down. David got set up on the grill that they had near the tables. Emit watched from a small distance away and David nodded him over. “Have you ever grilled before?”David asked.  
“No,”he shook his head a little embarrassed. David smiled, finally something he could teach his eldest son.  
“Hey, Emma.”Henry called when she turned to him he tossed her one of his swords. She caught it easily and looked at Snow who she had been helping set up. Snow smiled and nodded so Emma went with Henry.  
“How are you two doing?”Snow asked as she went up to the grill.  
“Quite well if I do say so myself.”David answered happily.  
“That looks good.”Snow said.  
David glanced back at the other two then turned fully. “Henry,”he called out. The boy looked at him and David patted his thigh, Henry looked at his feet and corrected his footing before looking at Emma with a confident smile. Emma smirked and they continued.  
A couple minutes later he glanced back again and saw Emma was shaking out her hand. Snow looked at David then followed his gaze. Emma’s form was great and she could definitely hold her own in a fight, but no one was perfect and little quirks and habits made all the difference. “Go,”she whispered taking the tongues from him. He looked hesitant, nervous now that he was presented with a chance to teach her something. Things were always different when it came to Emma. And now that they knew their time together would soon end every moment held greater value and made them feel even more pressure. She nodded and he agreed before slowly walking up to the two youngest.  
“Dad, tag out.”Henry said when he saw the man. He handed the sword to him then ran to the table to get some water.  
“Uh, okay.”he said a little confused following with his eyes. He looked at Emma with questioning features, but there was hope in his eyes. She tilted her head and got into position, it was different from his style, but he could work with it. He got into position himself. Emma attacked first and they dualed together.  
“I can tell you have something to say, so say it.”Emma said.  
“Okay,”he agreed and dropped his arm, sword in hand. “You’re using the wrong style.”  
“What?”she asked amused and confused.  
“There are different types of swords for different fighting styles.”he said.  
“Yeah, okay. I admit the diagrams I saw were from Japan and other places, nothing like you or Henry do..”she said after a moment.  
“That’s why it’s hurting your hand.”he added and she looked at her hand. He stepped closer cautiously. “Can I?”he asked once he was close to her. She nodded and he gently reached out to fix her grip. “Better?”he asked and she nodded thoughtfully. Then she fixed her ready stance to mimic his. He smiled and took his own position. He realized that he was teaching her in the way she understood, by observing and storing information. So he made sure everything he was doing was as close to perfect as possible. He did different moves to teach her more, teaching her without words. That made it easy on both of them. She was learning and applying what he was teaching all at once and it felt amazing to see her mimic a move he had done a few seconds earlier. “You’re a quick study.”he said amused.  
“It is in my blood.”she smirked.  
“You would’ve been the best knight in the court.”he said dazed, his body running on autopilot while his mind wandered. She paused and that made him return and realize he had said it out loud. He was about to apologize but she continued with a small smile and he inwardly sighed in relief, he hadn’t ruined it.

When it was dark they made a campfire and made smores, something Henry insisted they needed to have. “Story time.”Henry said happily.  
“Okay, what type of stories are we doing?”Emit asked after a moment.  
“Any kind, just has to be true.”he said with a smile. They all smirked, the kid was good but he wasn’t as slick as he thought. He was active in getting them all to open up and bond.  
“I think Henry should go first.”Emma said with a smirk. He smiled and told them about how he learned to ride a bike and he fell so many times he wanted to give up. Then Graham showed up and helped him properly.  
David told them about growing up on a farm and how one day he found a duckling in the chicken coup and he tried to get it out, but the mother hen wouldn’t let him so they had chickens and a duck for a while. Snow told them about how she met Ruby while trying to steal eggs from their chickens and Ruby showed her kindness.  
“Your turn Emit.”Henry said excitedly. They all knew very little about the two siblings.  
“Uh, okay.”he said thoughtfully. He wanted to tell them a happy story, but all the times he was happy he was doing things he probably shouldn’t have been doing; underage drinking, partying, stealing a car. “Uh, okay, so I was in highschool, a freshman, all my friends were seniors.”he began the story.  
“What’d you do?”Emma asked.  
“What?”  
“What’d you do to get in with seniors as a freshmen?”  
He smiled again. “Uh, there was a class I didn’t like so I ditched it. They were ditching too. We bumped into each other in the hall, they started the typical freshman treatment, but then you know the heels and keys jingling sound came from around the corner and we kinda took off. We were gonna get caught, but I picked a lock and we hid in the janitors closet so they kinda accepted me in.”  
“You skipped class?”Henry asked amused.  
“Yeah, but I never stole a credit card like someone.”  
“Fair point.”he agreed.  
“Anyway, since my friends were seniors I got to help in the senior prank.”he said and chuckled a little. “I actually helped in two… we uh, got permission to do a flash mob-”  
“what?”David asked confused.  
“It’s when people get together in public in what seems like a random time. Most of the time it’s a dance then once they’re done they disperse. Anyway the senior class did this dance and while they did that I was at the top floor with a box of chicks and three pigs.”  
“Sounds like the start of a bad joke.”Emma smirked.  
“I know. Anyway, we put the numbers ‘1, 2 and 4’ on the pigs. Everything was crazy after that. We were in this Montana so everyone had experience on a farm and had access to these animals so no one could know who did it and while some were helping collect all the chicks and pigs some would release them again. They went crazy trying to find pig number three.”he laughed and Emma joined him.  
“Did you get in trouble?”Snow asked.  
“No,”he shook his head.  
“What about the second prank.”Henry said. “You said you helped in two.”  
“Oh, we just went on campus in the night and put big-foot footprints on the ground outside.. We messed up on the paint… and they’re still there.”he said with a smirk. Then he looked at Emma. “You’re turn.”he said. Emma’s expression fell a little.  
“You have to tell a story.”Henry agreed when she hesitated.  
She made her lips a thin line and thought for a moment. Her child hood from birth to when she was fourteen was out of the question, it was filled with traveling and monsters. Her time in the Navy was also not a good idea since there was a lot of grusome death and underaged drinking. “Oh!”she said after a moment then shook her head, no it was a trip from when she smoked with a computer hacker. “Never mind.”she said and looked at the fire thoughtfully. She had some experiences other than hunting but that included hustling guys and doing some things she doesn’t think they’d be happy to hear. A lot of the things she thought were funny are anything but to civilians. “We were stationed in Germany once.”she finally said after a long moment. “We, uh, we were off for a few days and so we went into the city. I was sixteen so I could go to the bars.”  
“Hold on.”The adults said quickly.  
“Relax,”Emma said amused. “I didn’t get black out drunk. Okay, depending on the percentage it’s considered a soft drink and the worst that can happen is you get a little tipsy. Besides, McGarrett never let me drink a lot.”she said rolling her eyes. “Anyway, we stayed until closing time it was pretty fun they had something like darts but instead of darts it was axes.”she said a little dazed. “As we were walking out of the bar three bears just walk up to us out of nowhere. A mama and her two cubs. Now these highly trained Navy SEALs all at different levels of drunk freak out and they run back inside. I’m talking guys who have seen action many times and have been in much more dangerous situations run away like a little girl while the actual teenage girl just kinda stands there. Now they’re locked on me and we’re in a staring contest, me and these three bears. I can hear the guys through the door still scared and watching me. The mama is a little scary, you know? I can tell they’re hungry and were on their way to the dumpster and we were ruining each other's plans. I’m starting to get a little scared myself, you know? I’m under a street light and they’re just outside of it and I can’t tell if they're brown or black so I don’t know what to do. The drunk SEALs are starting to device a plan to extract me when this little girl younger than Henry casually walks up next to the bears. And she talks to them, at that point my German wasn’t great but all I could make out was her scolding them cause we were nice americans..”she said and paused to laugh. “Then she kicks one of the smaller ones, like hard and it falls and it’s head comes off.”she said trying to hold herself together, the others were staring at her. “It was two midgets and their friend in bear costumes. They liked to mess with the tourists.”she explained.  
“I was not expecting that.”Emit said as he laughed and the others joined in.  
“The best part was that one of the drunken SEALs was too plastered to understand and he thought the little girl was a witch or something and his reaction was priceless. He was scared of the bears but was terrified of the girl. It’s a sight to watch a full grown man run away from a little girl.”  
Since the mandatory telling of stories was over and now it was on volunteers Emma and Emit didn’t participate much. Emit did share some little short stories, but Emma didn’t. They were laughing at a story the parents had told them about what happened in the castle one day there was a lot of miscommunication and misunderstandings but ended with them laughing about it and still something they’ll bring up ever once in a while with those involved. Then they heard trucks coming up the road. “Those are big trucks.”Henry said warily, they all knew these trucks weren’t the kind people in Storybrooke had. It was three big loud trucks with bright LED lights that they could see through the small tree line.  
“Outsiders?”Snow asked concerned.  
“Probably.”Emma said and took out her badge and gun. “I’ll go check it out.”she added.  
“Stay here with Henry.”David said and the two men followed Emma.  
They approached the trucks and heard the doors opening and closing. “I’m Sheriff Swan, please turn off your head lights.”Emma called out.  
“Sorry,”someone called and Emma tilted her head in recognition.  
“Joe?”she asked confused and the lights were turned off. Then she smiled when she saw Steve. “Smooth Dog,”she said happily, dropping her voice.  
“Slayer,”he returned just as happy and approached each other. They did a small handshake and clapped their hands and hugged each other.  
“What the fuck? What are you doing here? How did you find me?”she asked and looked behind him to the people standing near the trucks. “And why’d you bring all of Hawaii?”she asked with the proper pronunciation of the state.  
“Emma,”David said gently from behind her. They needed to know what was going on.  
“We got trouble.”Joe answered.  
“Some intel was leaked… about Yemen.”Steve said.  
“Guys,”Emma said looking down and turning to the two men. “Go back.”she said a little dazed. They looked shocked.  
“No!”Emit said after a moment. “If there’s a problem we have to know.”  
“What’s going on?”David asked.  
“What’s going is we’re in trouble. The only ones remaining on the Yemen team is us three and they’re coming.”Joe answered.  
“Wait, why are they here?”Emma asked gesturing to the others.  
“They did a deep dive into you two.”he answered gesturing at Steve and Emma.  
“Almost lost Toast.”Steve added.  
“I’m okay,”the skinny man said.  
“The good thing is there’s no way to connect anyone to you, you’re a ghost, so they’ll be fine.”Joe added gestring at David and Emit.  
“We pinged your cell, thought you were camping out in the woods. That town doesn’t show up.”Steve said.  
“Oh, god.”Emma said a little lost.  
“Who are they?”Steve asked.  
“C’mon.”she sighed and went back to the camp fire, the large group followed.  
“Outsiders! More people came in!”Leroy yelled as he ran up from the woods to campfire.  
“Thanks, Leroy.”Emma said sarcastically.  
“Emma, who are these people?”Snow asked concerned.  
“Joe, Steve, Danny, Kono, Chin, Kamekona, Flippa, Toast, Lou, Max, and Sang Min, really him too.”she answered turning a judging look to Steve who nodded, each person raising their hand at their name. “This is Emit, Henry, Mary Margret, David and Leroy.”she added. “Now that everyone is acquainted what’s the plan?”she asked.  
“We’re gonna fight.”Kamakeon said with a nod.  
“We’re gonna fight, you’re going into hiding.”Steve said.  
“We gotta get out of the town. Go deeper into the woods.”Emma said.  
“Emma, hold on.”David said.  
“It ain’t up for discussion.”she said firmly then turned to the older soldiers. “We should go back outta town, keep them from getting in.”she added.  
“Hey, we can fight.”Leroy protested.  
“Not with guns.”emma said simply.  
“We should get them settled into a hotel, get an officer to watch Sang Min then head out. Start getting ready.”Steve agreed.  
“We appreciate the offer to help, but this is too dangerous to bring in other people.”Joe added to the fairy tales.  
“I promised to protect the town and that’s what I’m gonna do. Yall should go to the apartment and stay there.”Emma said as she grabbed her things. Then she grabbed her phone and turned it off. “Lets go.”she added and the hawaii group left.  
“Who are they?”Steve asked as they drove. She was in the front next to him, Danny and Joe were in the back.  
“People I promised to protect. Turn in here.”she added and they parked in the parking lot to the inn. She led them in. “Granny? Ruby?”she called.  
“Hey, wh-”Ruby said as she came out and paused when she saw the group. “What’s going on?”she asked a little nervous.  
“Oh, look at you sweet thang.”Sang Min began to say rubbing his hands together as he started to sautner up to the counter. Kono stapped him him one arm. “No need to get jealous, Spicey, there’s enough of me to go around.”  
“Look, don’t worry about them, I just need a few rooms. They won’t be leaving the inn.”Emma said to Ruby.  
“Hold on, we can’t leave the Inn? We haven’t done nothing.”Flippa said.  
“No, none of you can leave this place. Hell you get hungry you call down to the dinner and they’ll bring you food.”Emma said quickly.  
“They’re not under house arrest.”Steve said confused.  
“Hey, what’s with the cloke?”Danny asked Ruby. “Nothing wrong with it, it’s just you’re the only one I’ve ever seen wearing one.”he added.  
“It’s good luck.”Ruby said after a moment.  
“Hey, can I smoke in here?”Toast asked.  
“No,”Emma said quickly. The door opened and Neal and Gold walked in.  
Neal’s eyes widened when he saw Steve and Joe. “you,”Steve said angrily and punched the man without any real warning. Then Gold stepped in front of him and used magic to choke him.  
“You’ll regret that.”he sneered.  
“What the hell is going on?”Grover asked confused.  
“Gold!”Emma yelled at him.  
“No one lays a hand on my boy.”  
“Hey, let him go.”Neal said as he stood. Emma then on instinct blasted Gold away.  
“My my.”Gold said as he stood, Emma was breathing heavily.  
“Gold you gotta go, now.”Emma said. Then he made a fire ball and she pulled her gun. “Trust me I’m faster.”she said through her teeth.  
“That won’t kill me.”Gold said.  
“But it’ll sting like a bitch.”  
“I’m high, I have to be.”Toast asked confused.  
“What in the world is goi-”Granny asked as she came out and froze at the scene before her. Then Ruby pushed her back.  
“Enough.”Neal said and stepped in the middle of Gold and Emma.  
“Ruby-”Ashely said as she came in. “Never mind.”she said and rushed out.  
“I’m fine you can go.”Neal said to Gold.  
“Pinocchio, you can’t go back there!”Granny said as the little boy came in with a flower in his hand. He froze at the scene, Graham rushed in and carried the boy out.  
“Did that woman just call him Pinocchio?”Lou asked confused.  
“Go!”Neal ordered. Gold sneered then poofed away.  
“Fucking shit.”Emma said angrily as she holstered her gun.  
“What the hell is going on?!”Danny asked finally.  
“Emma is everything okay?”Graham asked as he walked in.  
“Did all of that really just happen?”Chin asked.  
“What is this place?”Kono asked.  
“It’s called Storybrooke, it’s filled with Fairy tale characters that were brought here in a curse casted by the Evil Queen. Magic is real and this place doesn’t really exists.”Emma answered quickly.  
“I need to sit down.”Lou mumbled and sat on a couch.

It was now morning and the outsiders were now over the initial shock and were starting to process everything. Emma was annoyed because they got side tracked, they were being hunted by contract killers hired by a Yemeni. Snow, David, Emit and Henry had shown up soon after Emma had to tell the truth and now they were in a big room with a fireplace and couches at Granny’s. Ruby rushed in looking concerned. “Emma, were you expecting anyone else?”she asked and everyone looked up at that.  
“No, why?”she asked concerned.  
“Someone was at the diner looking for you.”  
“Name?”  
“Didn’t give one, male, blonde hair, has a southern accent… likes pie.”  
“W-where’d he go?”  
“Just walked out the diner when I said I’d never seen you.”  
“God, I love you. Never change.”Emma said as she rushed out. Steve, Joe, Emit, and David followed quickly. She was carefully peering out the front door of Granny’s, then she spotted something that made her rush out. They watched as she flung herself in Dean’s arms, then pulled back abruptly suspiciously. Dean shook his head a little amused and him and the other two men cut themselves with her knife. She did a few other tests then hugged them all again. She looked back at the diner and saw everyone was watching then she looked around the street, they had grabbed the attention of others. She pulled them all to the parking lot of the inn, it was closed off mostly. “What the hell are you guys doing here?”she asked urgently.  
“Well, uh, that’s a long story.”Dean said with a grimace.  
“They started the end of the world and there’s going to be a great war that starts here.”Castiel said in his monotone voice.  
“Again!”she said harshly.  
“Ahem.”Snow said awkwardly from the door where everyone was standing.  
“Sup,”Dean said nodding his head up with a cocky smile, Emma smacked him in the chest.  
“Hi, I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean, our friend Castiel.”Sam said gesturing to each man. “We’re, uh, Emma’s… friends.”he said unsure of how to word it.  
“Family, I raised her.”Dean corrected annoyed.  
“There you are.”an older man said as he came in. “You couldn’t wait for me?”he asked annoyed before happily hugging Emma.  
“Sorry, Bobby.”Dean said.  
“What’s going on?”Henry asked after a moment.  
“Ruby, can you, uh..”Emma said closing her eyes.  
“C’mon Henry,”Ruby said.  
“I want to know what’s going on.”Henry said.  
“The world is ending in three days and Emma is your only hope.”Castiel said.  
“Cas!”Emma scolded.  
“Sorry, I thought-”he began to say and she shook her head vigorously.  
“Sorry, the world is ending?”Ruby asked shocked.  
“Henry, go inside.”Snow said staring at Emma.  
“In two days the gates of heaven and hell are going to open and the war between angels and Demons will destroy the world. Emma is the only one that could stop that from happening.”Sam informed them when Henry was inside.  
“That’s ETA on the Yemeni.”Steve said.  
“The gates are going to start opening in this general location.”  
“Why is Emma the only that can stop it?”Steve asked.  
“T-that’s- that’s your question?”Danny asked.  
“Brah, we just found out magic is real and Emma’s parents are fairy tale characters.”Kono said and Danny tilted his head and nodded in agreement.  
“Why is Emma the only one that can stop it?”David asked worriedly.  
“There is… a prophecy.”Sam said pulling out a book from his back pack. He flipped to the page quickly in a rush so he struggled a little. “Uh, ‘when both gates open and the war begins, the world and all its creatures will perish. Unless they are sealed shut by the chosen one’.”he read out loud.  
“How do you know... that Emma is… is th-this chosen one?”Danny asked waving his hand around, obviously out of his wits.  
“The knife.”Emma said after a moment and closed her eyes against the realization. “Oh, I thought she was crazy.”she sighed rubbing her face.  
“What knife?”Emit asked.  
“When I was… eight?”she said and looked at Dean who nodded after a moment. “I was kidnapped by, uh, by a… djinn. There was another prisoner there. I helped her escape, she told me I had a great destiny that I had a big role in humanity and that I was special. She gave me a knife that I used to wound the djinn when it ambushed us.”  
“That knife is the key to saving the world.”Bobby said.  
Emma groaned and wiped her face. Then she started walking away. “Where are you going?”Dean asked.  
“Contimplate ways to kill myself.”she answered.  
“That’s the coward’s way out.”Dean, Bobby, Sam, Steve, and Joe called out.  
She whirled around “That's why I’m only contemplating.”she said with fake harshness. “I’m getting the knife.”she added then walked away.

Emma was sitting in her office staring at the box she had given Emit to store when she went to New York. She only glanced up when Snow walked in. “Hey,”she said gently as she sat in the chair across the desk. “You were taking a while.”  
“Just needed some time to myself.”she sighed.  
“All of this must be really hard.”  
“You got no idea.”she said with a humourless laugh. She dropped her head and shook it, scratching behind her ear. “Dean, uh, he’s the one that encouraged me to tell y'all bout myself. After I hurt you guys I wanted to go be a hunter again. Then I saw my baby blanket and this little stuffed bear he gave me. I called him.”she said sadly. She shook her head again. “This is something else. It’s hard to have yall in one room, you know? It’s hard cause yall are people I care about from different times in my life and it would’ve been easy to just keep yall separated.”she sighed.  
“Why? I mean you care about all us and we care about you, why is it so hard?”  
“I mean, the Winchesters and Hawaii gang are fine, they’re compatible kinda. It was probably gonna happen eventually. Didn’t think they’d find out about monsters and the like.”she said thoughtfully, staring at her desk.  
“It’s not hard, it’s us, isn’t it?”  
Emma looked up quickly. “I didn’t mean it like that.”she said quickly. “Yall are great, and yes you’ve seen war, but…”she shook her head. “You guys are just so… vanilla. Don’t get me wrong it’s great but… it’s like trynna keep your little sibling away from your idiot friends, you know?”she said. “Mary, you were broken after Cora. on a hunt we’d take entire groups of monsters then go celebrate. We took out one evil witch and you didn’t get outta bed for a week.”she said and Snow looked down. “A good day in the Navy was killing a bunch of terrorists and surviving.”she added sadly. “I like you guys and would never change you, trust me. It’s just, I want to protect you guys from this world. This cruel world, cause I don’t want you to change.”she said softly.  
“It’s not your job to protect us, Emma.”Snow said.  
“I’m a hunter, we save people and kill the monster.”she said softly. “A SEAL protects people. I’m the savior. I was born to protect. Even though… even though you’re the mother I’m always gonna protect you and everyone I can. I don’t even gotta care about them.”she sighed again. “That’s what I’m gonna do this time too. Save the world take out the team hired to take me out, keep the town safe like I said I would.”she said as she stood. She opened the box and grabbed the knife. “C’mon.”she added and they walked out.

“You got it?”Bobby asked quickly as soon as she entered. She nodded and held out the knife. “Good.”he sighed.  
“We think we have a more accurate location to where they’re going to open.”Dean said.  
“Or a clue to that.”Sam added and handed her the book.  
“What’s it say?”Emit asked.  
“The gates will open where the key holder is drawn to.”she read out loud unamused. “Where I’m drawn to, that's great. Really helps.”she said sarcastically.  
“Skate park?”Henry suggested.  
“Granny’s?”Emit added.  
“Texas.”Dean said.  
“Dean, we know it’s here in this town.”Sam said exasperated.  
“You like swimming in the cold ocean.”Emit said annoyed.  
“No.”she said thoughtfully. “Ever since I’ve been here I’ve been drawn to the woods, like deep in the woods… like there’s something calling to me there.”  
“And you never went to check it out?”Dean asked suspiciously.  
“No, you know wendigos are all over Maine.”she said as though it were obvious.  
“Wendigo? What is that?”Henry asked his eyes wide.  
“You let us camp out there knowing there could be something there?”Emit added.  
“You went camping in Maine?!”Dean asked as though she were crazy.  
“Okay, well we’ll set up camp there. You’ll be ready to seal these gates and we’ll be prepared to take out the kill team.”Steve said.  
“I assume you guys got guns?”she asked with a sigh.  
“And explosives.”Joe agreed.  
“Grenade launcher.”Dean said wide eyed.  
“No!”Emma said quickly.  
“Like you can really stop me.”he said patting her head. She clenched her jaw and clenched her fist like if she was crushing a heart.  
“I hate you.”she said, but he just laughed. “Gonna go get ready.”she said and stalked away. She came down the stairs in cargo pants, boots and pretty thick jacket.  
“Ready?”Dead asked taking her duffle bag and he tossed his keys in the air casually.  
She caught them before he could. “I drive.”she said simply and walked out. She heard Danny laughing and making a comment to Steve about her picking up on his control issues.  
“You remember how to handle Baby, right?”Dean asked as they all followed.  
“Rough and reckless.”she smirked and got in.  
“You raised her.”Sam said, amused, slapping his chest when he stopped in his tracks.

Emma parked outside a tree line and everyone else joined her. “Lets gear up, find whatever this place is and start setting up.”Emma said as they all went to the back of their trucks and the Impala to get their weapons.  
“Emma, you want plates?”Joe asked.  
“Probably should.”she sighed and went to him. “You did train me after all.”she added.  
“Great, now we got three of them.”Danny sighed.  
She put it on and started grabbing some weapons. “Emma!”Dean called and when she turned he passed her an angel blade. She strapped it on wordlessly.  
“We can set up the big boy guns when we’re there along with the explosives.”Kono said when they were all equipped with the proper things. Emma nodded and went to the Impala.  
“Really, De?”she sighed when Dean grabbed the grenade launcher.  
“Yes,”he said simply, she rolled her eyes. “You got everything you need?”he asked.  
“Yeah.”she sighed.  
“No you don’t.”he said with a smirk and held up a necklace. “You never do a job without it.”  
She laughed a little. “Haven’t seen that since I got arrested.”she said.  
“You haven’t been hunting since you were fourteen.”he said raising an eye brow.  
“It’s like riding a bike, right?”she shrugged and he clasped it around her neck. She gave him a small smile. “You just had to start the end of the world, didn’t you?”  
“How were we supposed to know that killing Noah’s last descendant was gonna start the clock on the end of the world?”he countered.  
“Why’d you kill him?”  
“We thought we were working a vamp case, but it was a psycho case.”he sighed.  
“Hey, you two gonna talk all day or are we gonna get moving?”Bobby asked. The rest of the group had closed their cars and headed to the front and were waiting on them.  
“Let’s go save the world.”Emma sighed and they walked to join the group. She lead them into the tree line and through the forest. Henry ran up to her. “Hey, kid.”  
“Hey,”he said thoughtfully.  
“What’s on your mind?”she asked.  
“You,”  
“What about me?”  
“I know you’re gonna save the world and defeat everyone that wants to hurt you, but I can tell this is a lot for you.”  
“Well, you’re smart and sweet, but you don’t gotta worry about me.”she said gently.  
“They told me.”he said after a moment of silence. “That we're gonna go back… to the enchanted forest… and that you’re not coming.”he said sadly.  
“Sorry,”she sighed swallowing thickly.  
“It’s because of them, isn’t?”he asked and glanced back at the rest of the group. “They’re your family too, you can’t leave them.”  
“I know it looks like I’m picking them over you-”  
“It’s okay, I understand… I’m just gonna miss you.”  
“I am too.”she said and patted his shoulder. “I am too.”she repeated lowly.

They were still walking, Henry had gone back to his parents, leaving Emma in the very front alone. Danny walked up to her. “You look lonely. Mind if I join you?”  
“Sure,”she said casually.  
“You look great, by the way. I like the combination of modern soldier and… uh, and medieval knight.”he said amused.  
“Hey, I’m pretty good with a sword, mind you.”  
“No doubt.”he agreed amused. “So, did you take my advice?”he asked after a moment.  
“Uh, yeah, I did. I became a pretty big skater.”she nodded.  
“I’m guessing you’re the dragon.”  
“yeah, I am.”she agreed with a smile.  
“What about the other thing?”  
“I tried, but uh, no.”she shook her head.  
“Did you really try?”  
“No,”she admitted with a sigh .  
“You’re so much like Steve, I thought you two were actually related.”  
“Well, Joe White did train us both.”  
“Beleive me I know you’re all very stupid. Make all the same decisions.”  
“Yeah,”she sighed. “But, that one also played a part.”she added nodding back at Dean.  
“I would’ve never guessed.”he said sarcastically. “Hey, what’s the deal with trench coat?”  
“He’s an angel.”  
“I’m sure he is, but he gives off a very- creeper vibe.”  
“No, he’s literally an angel… with the wings and powers and everything. Came down from Heaven when Dean started the end of the world the first time.”  
“The first time?”  
“Yeah, it was supposed to be an angelic show down. Michale versus Lucifer.”  
“Oh,”  
“Angles have, uh, vessels, humans that they can enter to do stuff here. Dean was Michale’s and Sam was Lucifer’s. It ended up with Sam going to hell for a year to keep Lucifer there, they’re half brother was accepted for Michale and he was sent down too.”  
“Wow, that’s uh, a day ago I would’ve called you crazy.”  
“I know.”she sighed. “How’s Grace?”  
“Grace- she’s okay.”he nodded with a deep breath. “In Vegas with Stan and Rachel. They have pretty good security.”  
“That’s good.”she said.  
“You do know where we’re going, right?”he said looking around. “We’re not lost.”  
“Danny Williams, always the ray of sunshine.”she said sarcastically.  
“Answer the question.”  
“We ain’t lost, relax a little.”  
“There are guns for hire trying to kill me because of Steve, so no, I will not relax.” She stopped mid step and stared at something in front of her. “What? What is it?”he asked confused following her gaze to see nothing there.  
“Emma?”Snow asked when they all reached them.  
“What is it?”Dean asked.  
“She’s not having a panic attack, right?”Kono asked Steve.  
“Y'all don’t see the wolf?”Emma asked confused.  
“No,”Emit answered confused.  
“Did you smoke without me?”Toast asked.  
“Graham?”Emma asked glancing back at the man.  
“No,”Graham answered just as lost as everyone else. She stepped forward slowly.  
As soon as her foot landed the wolf took off running. “Man,”she complained “Hope yall are up for a run.”she added and took off behind it. She expertly ran following the wolf, jumping over roots and logs and dodging low hanging branches. Steve kept up with her quite well, and if Joe was a few years younger he would have too.  
“Emma!”Dean called they were all falling behind.  
“Emma, if you slow down he will too!”Graham yelled, but she didn’t listen. They lost her in the trees but they kept going until they came across a cabin. They only paused for a moment before running in. It was pretty small with a bathroom, small little kitchen opened to the living room were the front door was, then a small hall with four doors. They were all closed except one in the very corner and so they went down there. Steve was first with his gun that had a flashlight drawn. Then the cops followed, then the hunters, then the fairy tales and finally the others that had come with the cops. The basement was huge, it had rock walls but paved floors. There was only one way to turn off the stairs, but then there was a fork. Steve glanced behind him and made signals. The other SEAL went to wait in front of the other entrance and they formed two lines. The two leaders nodded and they were off. They each went down their designated passage.  
“Dead end, lets double back to Steve.”Joe said when the passage stopped.  
“Hold on.”Bobby said and wen to the wall. “Sam,”he said simply and Sam shone his light on the wall. “These inscriptions.”he commented.  
“Looks like Adamic.”Sam said after a moment.  
“what?”Chin asked after a moment.  
“Is the language Noah spoke.”he answered  
“Noah? Splitting of the Sea, Noah?”Danny asked.  
“That's Moses.”Chin said.  
“Noah built the arc.”Kamekona added.  
“What ever, do you know what its says? Is it important or can we go?”Danny asked.  
“We’ll stay here, you guys go find the others.”Sam said distractedly.  
“Fine by me.”Danny said and walked out.  
David and Joe were the last to walk out. “You two sure you’re good to stay down here?”Joe asked.  
“Trust us, we’re fine.”Bobby said not looking away from the wall.  
“Okay.”David agreed and the two men left.

Emma was standing looking at a big wall. There was a torch right next to a big circle with different layer and symbols. In the very center there was a slit in the wall. Steve’s group walked up to her and they all put away their weapons. “This is it.”Emma said quietly.  
“This must be where the gates are gonna open.”Dean said, moving to stand next to her.  
“Yeah, look.”she said and pointed at the ground. There was concrete there that was literally in the shape of a gate. She looked directly above it and there was one mirroring it there as well. Neither had a lock, instead the line in the middle extended to meet the wall and they intersected the slot in the center of the circle.  
“Cas, can you read that?”Dean asked, gesturing at the wall.  
“I haven’t read Adamic in eons.”Cass said as he got closer. “It will take me a while to translate.”he added.  
“This cabin is good. We should board it up, get ready for the attack.”Steve said.  
“Is there a shop in town we can get wood at?”Kono asked.  
“The dwarves can bring it two were we parked the cars. So that we don’t have to go all the way back into town.”Snow said.  
“We’ll meet them there and carry everything back here.”Emma agreed. She patted Castiel on the back and then they went to the stairs. The other group met them there.  
“Where are Sam and Bobby?”Dean asked.  
“There was an inscription on the wall. They stayed to translate it.”David answered.  
“Adamic?”Emma asked and they nodded. “Can’t be a coincidence.”  
“Nope, the original prophecy was in Adamic too.”Dean agreed.

The dwarves came through and brought a bunch of wood for them to board up the house. With the large group helping they did it quickly. Then they set up the guns at the windows. “Okay, Joe and me are gonna go set up the bombs.”Emma said as she and the man stood over the table with a duffle bag. As they walked they studied the landscape and picked out the best places to put the bombs.  
“And to think, it was just gonna be me, you and, Steve.”Joe said.  
“Sam and Dean are close contact, none of them got the experience necessary for this crap.”she said as she set up a bomb under a boulder. “How’d the info get leaked?”she asked as they moved on. He pointed to a rock then handed her a bomb.  
“We’re not sure yet. We’ll have to figure that out after we take out this team.”  
“You sure they’re gonna find us out here?”  
“Don’t know when, but they don’t get paid until we stop breathing.”he nodded.  
“Great.”she sighed. “Exactly what I needed in my life.”she added as she stood.  
“When did you find Neal?”he asked as they walked.  
“Not that long ago. He’s the son of Rumplestilskin. He was born in another land with all the other fairytale characters. I owed his father a favor.”she sighed  
“Why not turn him in?”  
“Cause, his father is pretty powerful here. It was the smart thing to do.”she paused for a moment. “Ever regret something you did in war? A decision- a life you took?”  
“I regret plenty, believe me… but there are some things I would never change.”

Emma was in a room in the cabin, the windows were boarded up and there were guns set up. Since the cabin was in the middle of the woods the attackers could come from any direction. She was pacing a little with a wall ball bouncing it. Dean came up to the door and leaned against the door frame. He had his arms crossed and just watched her for a moment. “What’s on your mind.”he asked gently. She shook her head, bouncing the ball off the wall. “C’mon, that thing used to drive me nuts since you stole it from the annoying kid at school.”he said as he entered the room.  
“I didn’t steal it.”she protested.  
“Well, he was obsessed with you after you saved him from the bully.”he agreed. “But he only let you barrow it.”he added.  
“Yeah, we moved before I could return it.”she told him.  
“Talk to me.”he said as he sat on the couch.  
She sighed and bounced the ball on the wall again. “You know how I was friends with Pinocchio?”she asked after a moment.  
“Sure,”  
“Well, he got turned back to wood then the blue fairy made him a real boy again. But before that he was trying to warn me about something- someone dangerous.”  
“Didn’t get to tell you who?”  
“No, cause that would’ve been convenient.”she said annoyed. She bounced the ball again, but instead of catching it went to Dean, she didn’t turn.  
“And you have no idea who it could be?”he asked bouncing the ball on the wall and it went back to her. She paused.  
“I have a theory.”she said hesitantly before throwing it back.  
“Well, lets hear it.”he said when he caught it.  
“Neal’s fiance.”she said after a moment. Dean paused for a moment.  
“Why do you think that?”he asked before throwing it back.  
“The other day I bumped into her, she dropped a few things. One of it was a list of people in storybrooke with their fairy tales names. And she’s lying, a lot. There’s just something about her.”she said frustrated then threw it back.  
“I’m gonna ask you this cause I feel like I have to. Is your gut telling you this or your mind?”he asked after a moment.  
“C’mon, De.”she complained a little. She turned back to give him an annoyed look.  
He gave her a look then patted the seat next to him. “No matter what he did and how much you hate him now, at one point you trusted him and lo-... really liked him. There’s alway going to be the little leftover feelings for him.”he said gently when she sat next to him.  
“I know, and I completely hate it. But I thought about it too, okay, I told myself it could be that too, but it ain’t.”she said calmly shaking her head slightly. “No matter the left over feelings for Neal this is about Storybrooke, keeping it safe and finding the person that hurt my friend, De. My gut is telling me it’s Tamara.”  
“Have you talked to them yet?”  
“No, cause they’re gonna think the same thing you did. Mary Marget is still sure there’s something between me and Graham.”she sighed.  
“Is there?”he asked after a moment.  
“No,”she said as though it were obvious.  
“Why are you even worried about this? You have a target on your back and have to save the world.”he said after a moment.  
“Cause as long as they’re here I’m gonna make sure Storybrooke is safe for Henry.”she said sadly. “And she hurt my friend.”  
“You are too good a person, baby.”he sighed wrapping his arms around her. “And you’re smart, you’ll figure it out.”he added gently.  
She sighed and sat there letting him hold her until suddenly they heard Joe call out “we got movement. Three o’clock.”from the living room. They stood and went to the window in the room and everyone else went to get ready.  
They both sighed when they saw Rowena struggling to walk in her heels through the woods. “It’s okay, she’s with us.”Dean called out and they exited the room.  
“Rowena?”Sam asked, he, Bobby and Castiel were in another room trying to translate the writings they had found in the basement.  
“Yeah, why didn’t yall tell us she was coming?”Emma asked.  
“We need help with this.”Sam answered as he walked out. They watched as he went out and took her bag and was about to turn back. He groaned and picked her up.  
“Thank you, darling.”Rowena said when he set her down on the porch.  
“Why are you even wearing those shoes?”Sam asked.  
“Well, I didn’t know I would have to walk through a forest.”  
“We told you we were in the middle of the woods in Maine.”he countered.  
“Oh, hello.”Rowena said when she walked in to see the rather large group.  
“Who are you?”Kamekona asked after a long moment.  
“Well, that’s rather rude, isn’t it?”  
“This is Rowena, a witch.”Emma said slightly amused.  
“Storybrooke doesn’t need any more witches.”Leroy said.  
“Well, we do.”Sam said then turned to Rowena. “Did you bring it?”  
“Yes, dear, as requested. Book of the Damned.”she agreed pulling out a book.  
“Dark magic?”Snow questioned.  
“Nothing good comes from using dark magic.”David said. Rowena suanterd up to him.  
“I think I can prove you wrong.”she said flirtatiously.  
“Rowena!”Emma scolded.  
“C’mon, Rowena.”Sam said and pulled her to the back. Dean followed and Emma pinched her nose tiredly. Then she was pulled off to the side by her parents.  
“Dark magic?”snow questioned pointedly.  
“Trust me, guys, Rowena is powerful, she’s a good person. She’s like a thousand years old, okay? She’s one of the redemptions. She helps them constantly, trust me.”  
“She’s a witch.”  
“That has saved me and Dean and Sam and Bobby a lot of times. Trust me she doesn’t want to see those gates opened. She’s okay, Sam doesn’t call her unless they really need her and this is the end of the world we’re talking about, we need her.”she said quickly. “She’s helped us the other times the end of the world has started, she’ll do it again cause she likes to live.”she added.  
“Other times?”David asked shocked.  
“Yeah, things are crazier than here, trust me. I literally met god, his name is Chuck.”she said distractedly. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”she added then went to the back room. She paused when she saw Henry in there. “Out, kid.”she said simply. He groaned but stood and left. “Okay, what we got?”she asked the hunters.  
“I’m not sure yet.”Rowena said.  
“Can’t we just convince Crowley to not go to war?”she asked after a moment.  
“Once those gates open he won’t have much control.”Castiel explained.  
“Everything will be loose, hellhounds, demons, it won’t be pretty.”Sam added.

It was late, but Emma refused to sleep, she had turned off her alarms so that everyone else could rest. Rowena was still up working. Emma was sitting outside on the porch, she looked up when she heard the door open. “What are you doing out here?”Kono asked.  
“Oh, you know, contemplating life.”she sighed. “How you holding up?”  
“Pretty sure I’m questioning everything I’ve ever known.”she said as she sat next to the younger woman. Emma chuckled a little.  
“Yeah, sounds about right.”  
“How are you?”  
“Oh, just dandy.”she said sarcastically. “End of the world, contract killers on my ass, and the town I swore to protect is under a new threat.”  
“Just another tuesday, right?”  
“It’s sunday.”  
“Monday, actually.”she corrected and Emma shook her head amused. “You have to save the world soon, why are you out here and not in there resting?”  
“Can’t risk hurting anyone.”she said after a long moment.  
“I remember when you almost killed Steve.”she said a little amused, but there was an understanding tone in there as well, no judgment. “I wish I could say I understand and help, but I can’t.”she added sadly.  
“It’s okay, I hope you never understand.”she said softly. “Besides, I can go a long time without sleep.”she added causally.  
“Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should.”  
“I’ll be fine, besides someone should keep watch.”  
“For the kill team or monsters?”  
“What’s the difference?”  
“Good point.”

It was early morning and Ruby had shown up with breakfast for everyone. They were all eating when Rowna walked in. “Rowena, you have to eat, this is amazing.”Dean said.  
“You like anything with grease.”Emma said simply.  
“I was able to decode the writing.”Rowena said hesitantly.  
“This can’t be good.”she said looking at the woman. Everyone looked at Rowena.  
“I’m not sure what it means.”she said slowly.  
“Well, what does it say?”Emit asked after a long tensful moment.  
“A warning of sorts. It says the key holder themselves become the seal.”  
“what?”Dean asked as he stood.  
“Well, their essence.”she amended.  
“What does that mean?”Chin asked confused.  
“Like my soul?”Emma asked concerned. “Or my life force?”  
“Well, I’m not sure.”Rowena said.  
“Could Emma die?”Henry asked fearfully.  
“The ritual you must perform is complicated, there’s no way of knowing what will happen.”  
“Well, there has to be a way to find out.”Dean said.  
“Or there has to be another way.”David agreed.  
“I’m not done going through everything, maybe there is.”Rowena said after a moment. She then rushed off to the back, Emma stood and followed.  
“I know you’re lying.”she said gently as Rowena stood at the table working.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I know there’s no other way. So just tell me what I gotta do.”  
“Emma, darling,”she began to say sweetly.  
“They will never accept a plan that puts me at risk. As long it makes sure everyone I care about is safe I will do it. I don’t give two shits, Rowena. So just explain the ritual.”Emma said firmly. The woman paused for a moment and smoothed down her dress.  
“Very well.”she agreed after a moment, her posture confident but there was an uncertainty in her voice and eyes.

The next day everyone was nervous, either the team would arrive or Emma would have to save the world and they didn’t know which would come first. Everyone was nervous except Emma. she was just keeping watch, she couldn’t go for a run or swim so she made up for it by doing body work outs all night. Rowena had told her about the ritual, most of it before Dean walked in and dragged her out of the room, he had literally picked her up and walked out. They all knew she wasn’t going to chance not being prepared and that she would sacrifice herself not for the world, but just the people she cared about. They had all told her they wouldn’t let her sacrifice herself. She hadn’t argued with them, but hadn’t conceded to them either. At the end of the day she was going to do what she needed to be able to protect them, and it wasn’t like they didn’t know she wasn’t a fan of life. Emit came in and sat on the couch with a sigh. “I like them.”he said casually. “Castiel is a little weird, but I like them. They all have pretty good stories.”  
“Yeah?”she asked a little distracted.  
“Oh, yeah, my favorite came from Steve… couldn’t believe it when he said there were actually times you were something resembling a teenage girl.”  
“When I was deployed?”she asked.  
“Yeah, he very rarely heard you yell, usually when you were really in trouble with one acception… spiders.”he said teasingly.  
“Yeah, I don’t like spiders and if they catch me off guard you’ll know it.”she agreed.  
“It makes me feel better.. To know you’re actually human.”  
“So is that what yall are doin’ out there? Just talking about me?”  
“Well, you’re the one thing we all have in common.”he said teasingly. “I can’t wait to hear about other things from them, you know? Get some leverage.”he said and she shot up, but she wasn’t looking at him, she was looking out the window. “Emma?”  
“They’re here!”she called out. “We got a dozen out there, all with 47s.”she added.  
“Look sharp, they mean business.”Joe called out as the fairytales were ushered to the basement, Rowena and Bobby were locked into a room by Castiel.  
“David, get in the basement.”Emma said over the gun shots.  
“If you’re out here, so am I.”he argued ducking behidn the couch.  
“Emma, detonate three!”Steve called out. She quickly did as told.  
“They’re advancing on eight!”Joe called out.  
“Chin, Kono, on me.”Emma called and quickly took the big gun. “David, stay down.”she added and rushed out, the other two followed her.  
“Looks like we got a runner.”Chin said when they took position at the back of the house and one of the men attacking them had second guessed his decision and took off. Then they killed the other in that area.  
“I’m going after him. He could cause trouble.”Emma said as she checked her hand gun. “Cover me.”she added and then rushed out the door. She used one of the explosives to make some cover for herself and ran off into the woods in pursuit of the man. She caught up to the man and fought him hand to hand. They were both well trained and gave each other a good fight. She thought she was done for when he had her pinned down with a knife to her throat but then something came up and tackled the man. She quickly got up and saw a wolf pinning the man down. Then it turned into a man, took the knife and stabbed the man in the neck, Emma stood watching with wide eyes. “Max?”she asked shocked.  
The shirtless man turned to see her. “Hey, Em.”he said quietly.  
“What are you doing here?”she asked confused.  
“I, uh, was looking for you.”  
“You were the wolf, the one that lead me to the house.”  
“Yeah,”he agreed gently.  
“Have you been following me?”  
“I-”he began to say.  
“Emma!”Dean called out and they heard the group running through the woods.  
Emma rushed to the man and took the knife. “Go, you have to go.”she said quickly.  
“But-”  
“He’s still a hunter, go, please.”she said taking the knife. He nodded then slowly backed away looking at her. Then he turned away and ran away, turning into a wolf and running off.  
“Emma, are you okay?”Castiel asked, he had been the first one there.  
“Yeah,”she nodded out of breath just as the group ran up to them. “I'm fine, I’m good.”she assured them before they asked.  
“You sure?”Emit asked.  
“Yeah, yeah, nothing I can’t handle.”she said, glancing at the dead man. Then she did a double take and got closer.  
“A little young to be gun for hire.”Bobby said and Emma took a step back.  
“Is that?”Steve asked just as shocked.  
“Adnan.”Emma said in a whisper.  
“You two know him?”Danny asked.  
“We saved him from a terrorist group, he was taken to be a child bomber.”  
“There’s no way you could’ve known.”Joe said after a moment.  
“If you saved him, why was he trying to kill you?”Dean asked.  
“To send us a message.”Steve said after a moment.  
“The others,”Emma said in a gulp, horrified. She took off running, Steve right next to her. They stopped outside of the cabin. She looked at the first dead body then went to the next. “No, no, no.”she said desperately whishing it wasn’t true.  
“No,”Steve echoed her, just as heart broken  
Emma was backing away, horrified, her breath heavy and she looked around lost. All the hostiles were no older than fifteen, all from the middle east. Her hands were on her head, Steve was covering his mouth. Though these were teens they couldn’t help but see the younger children they had once saved, eleven-twelve year olds. She saw the youngest, he was well built and had facial hair, but she knew he was only thirteen. “All of them,”she said in a whisper, they were all kids from one job, one truck full of kids.  
“Ahemed,”Steve said angrily.  
“He must’ve taken them again, made him his soldiers.”Emma said.  
“Beat them into submission.”  
“Then sent them after us.”  
“As the final strike.”he agreed.  
“Hey,”Joe said as the rest joined them. They all froze when they saw the young faces on the ground, lifeless. “Oh, boy.”he said shocked.  
“These are all kids.”David said, he was starting to feel sick.  
“What kind of sick bastard sends a bunch of kids to kill people?”Lou asked.  
“The person we once saved them from.”Emma said with her eyes closed, she was taking in deep breaths. Steve was the same way.  
“what?”Dean asked.  
“We, uh, we went off on our own once. The village we had been in- had been attacked and we lost about twenty kids… instead of moving on like we were supposed to, uh, we went off and saved them, got them back to their families.”Steve explained.  
“That’s when you two went MIA for two nights.”Joe said.  
“Ahemed Abadi, he’s the one that sent these kids.”  
“He took command after we took out his uncle.”  
Emma closed her eyes her mind going back to a few years ago. She was alone in the hall going back to the group after the execution. A twelve year old boy came out with a gun, pointing it at her. They stared at each other for a long while, each pointing their gun at the other. “Put it down.”she said gently in his language. “I’m not going to hurt you, put it down… I need you to put the gun down.”she repeated and slowly approached him. “What’s your name?”she asked.  
“Ahemed, Ahaemed Abadi.”he answered confidently.  
“Ahemed, I need you to put the gun down.”she said and slowly reached out for it. He let it go. “Go,”she said nodding at the door. He looked at her for a long moment then ran off.  
“Emma,”Dean said gently.  
“You refused to kill him, didn’t you?”Steve said knowingly.  
“I was going to go regroup with you, he came out into the hall… with a gun. He was a scared twelve year old,”she shook her head.  
“You did the right thing.”Joe said.  
“And these kids paid for it.”she sighed and went back to the cabin.  
“Oh, good, Emma, we must get started.”Rowena said when she walked in. “Are you alright?”she asked pausing when she really looked at the young adult.  
“Yeah, let’s save the world.”Emma agreed. She felt numb and just went through the motion, following Rowena’s instructions. She didn’t know how she got everyone out. She casted the spell and did the ritual then grabbed her knife and stabbed it into the slot, it made a bright gold shine. The hilt wrapped around her hand that was wrapped around the grip. It created branch-like extensions and then entered her skin, into her veins. She yelled out in pain as the branches absorbed her blood. It filled the design of the knife then started to fill in the gap in between the gates going both up and down until the whole outline of the two gates that connected to the wall were filled with her blood. Then it shone brightly for a second before it turned dull and there was no outline left, everything was completely rock with no gaps, no way to open the gates. She was released and dropped to the ground. The last thing she remembers is the people she cared about surrounding her as her world went dark.

Emma felt groggy, her head hurt and she was dizzy. Her body was sore and she was confused. The brightness in the room she was in was confusing. Where was she? She groaned, willing herself to wake up. “Emma,”she heard someone’s voice, but she didn’t know who, or even what gender. She groaned again, squeezing her eyes shut. She sees flashes of a large group of people in every direction she turns her head and tires to open her eyes.  
“Hey, take it easy, nice and slow, calm down.”a voice said, she knew it was male this time. Dean’s she thought after a moment. Had a hunt gone bad? She saw flashes of a vampire nest, they are outnumbered and she was on instinct and adrenaline alone, she didn’t know what she was doing but she knew she was fighting for her life.  
“You lost a lot of blood, you’ll be disoriented a little bit.”another voice said, again male. Steve she thought. She had flashes of a bomb exploding right in front of her truck, it had flipped over and she was disoriented as she got out. There was fire, men crawling out of the turned over truck, dragging themselves out. Then there was gun shots.  
She flinched a little, turning her head to the side her eyes squeezed shut. Her breathing got heavy and she groaned and whimpered all at once. “What’s wrong?”Snow asked.  
“She must be having flashes, she’s disorinted. She must think she’s still at war.”Joe answered. Her face scrunched up more, these two voices shouldn’t be in the same room.  
“She’s too out of it, can’t rationalize everything.”Steve added.  
“Emma, it’s okay.”Henry said gently, a little fearful.  
“Henry,”Emma said in a groan, her features relaxed.  
“Yeah, it’s me.”Henry said hopefully. She tried to open her eyes a few more times.  
“Too… bright.”she said after a long moment. She heard him rush to the door and turn off one switch so that only half the lights were on then he rushed back to her side.  
“Better?”he asked. She just held up her hand and he took it wordlessly.  
“What happened?”she asked after a long moment, she still couldn’t open her eyes, but she was trying to block out the bright fluorescent light.  
“You saved the world.”Henry answered, she could hear the smile on his face.  
“Why would I do that?”she asked then she slowly smirked. There was a break in the tension of the room and everyone chuckled a little, she was okay. Then she slowly blinked her eyes open. “Dang, this has to be a fire hazard.”she said when she saw everyone in the room, surrounding her bed. She tried to sit up.  
“Hey, you lost a lot of blood, okay, take it easy. relax.”Sam said.  
“Must be why my body hurts.”she said and stopped trying to sit up.  
“Yeah, you lost half your blood, almost didn’t make it.”Steve said.  
“How did I?”she asked.  
“Home transfusion, kept you alive enough to get you here.”Joe said.  
“Home transfusion?”she asked confused and turned her head to the other side. Both her brother’s had wrap on their arm. Obviously both had given blood. “Guess it pays to have brothers.”she said slightly amused.  
“Don’t get used to it.”Emit said and she smirked. Whenever she did something nice she would say that, it was funny to have it thrown back at her.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”she said tiredly.  
“Hey, go to sleep.”Dean said gently.   
“You’re still missing a lot of blood.”Steve agreed.  
“We’ll be here when you’re fully awake.”Snow added. She closed her eyes again, she felt someone swiping a few hairs off her forehead as she fell asleep.

Emma was asleep, Henry still held her hand. The adults were all talking in hushed voices. It had been a few hours since she had woken up the first time. She woke up, tense, but only stayed that way for a moment until she heard chuckling. “Wait, she what?”Emit asked through his laughter.  
“She was drunk,”Dean answered.  
“How does a doctor even think about a seven year old being drunk?”Chin asked.  
“Well, she had all the signs, but when he smelled her breath and it was extremely minty fresh it clicked for some reason.”Sam answered.  
“I didn’t even know you could get drunk from mouth wash.”Dean said.  
“In my defense…”Emma said amused and everyone froze and turned to look at her. “All I would do is watch TV and I thought it was TV BS.”she added.  
“H-how, uh, how long have you been awake?”Danny asked as she sat up.  
“Long enough to say that I don’t like whatever this is.”she said motioning to the room.  
“Well, tough.”Bobby said with a shrug.  
“How do you feel?”Rowena asked.  
“Like I was crushed… by a whale.”she tried to rub her face but winced instead as soon as her right arm came in contact with her face.  
“The ritual, it damaged your arm a little.”  
“You’ll be sore for a few days.”Snow added.  
“Great.”she sighed. “Save the world and get carpal tunnel.”

Emma was released almost immediately and they all went to Granny’s. She went to bed, tired almost right after. Henry spent the night there, in her room, the other members got another room so that they could be close. She snuck out, carefully and went to the woods. “I knew you’d come looking.”Max said as he came out of his hiding spot behind a tree.  
“Kinda hard not to when my first friend saves my ass in the woods.”she said then turned suspicious. “How’d you get here?”  
“I followed you… I know you’ve felt me.”  
“From where?”she asked then shook her head. “Why are you stalking me instead of talking to me?”she asked again.  
“After… what happened I ran away like you told me, and I traveled a lot… but I couldn’t stop thinking about you, you were my only friend ever. My mom was part wolf and part witch so she was disowned by her pack. My father was disgraces for marrying her. I tired to find his pack but… but they tried to kill me. I was alone and lost and all I could think about was how happy I was when I was with you. You were my only friend ever, you protected me, went against your family to help me… so I started looking for you. When I found out you were deployed… I waited.”  
“Then you set up the car as a trail.”she concluded.  
“Yeah,”he nodded. “And I followed you, ever since you got out.”  
“Why didn’t you try to make your own life, why follow me?”  
“You’re the only human that has ever… listened. You protected me and after being turned away the only purpose I could find was protecting you.”  
“But why did you stay hidden?”  
“Even though Dean told you to go make your own life… I couldn’t be the reason you completely pulled away, I didn’t want to be a secret.”he said sadly. She stepped forward, her first step confident and they slowly got more hesitant the closer she got until they were only half a foot away from each other. And then she hugged him. He was shocked for a moment before he returned it fiercely. “God, I missed you.”he whispered. They talked and caught up until she had to return.

Emma slept only a little bit before she got ready for her daily work outs. As she exited the hall she froze when she saw Steve doing the same thing. “Sup,”she nodded her head up after a moment in which they just stared.  
“Mind if I join you?”he asked. She shook her head.

They were behind Granny’s just outside of the woods and were sparing. “Hey, don’t you maniacs ever just… just stop?”Danny asked.  
“I mean, you just saved the world. I think you deserved a day off.”Emit agreed.  
“Not happening.”Emma said and then she brought Steve down in a scissor hold. He escaped after a few moments and they continued.  
“How long have you two been out here?”Dean asked tiredly.  
“What time is it?”Steve asked as grabbed Emma in a hold from behind.  
“eight.”Danny said and nodded when Emma flipped him over and twisted his arm.  
“ugh,”Steve said a little lost. Then he swept her feet from under her. She fell back.  
Emma flipped over and recovered quickly and they rounded each other for a long moment, both breathing heavily. Emma attacked first. “Wow, she’s good.”Snow commented.  
“They’re not really trying.”Joe chuckled.  
“Loser buys breakfast.”Emma suggested when they rounded each other again.  
“Hope you got your wallet.”he agreed and attacked. She smiled and attacked. In a matter of moments Emma had him pinned down and he saw no escape.  
He tapped out after a moment in defeat. “I don’t remember teaching you that.”Joe said as they stood and the group approached them.  
“Cause you didn’t.”she answered then gestured at Dean. He smiled proudly.  
“Well, I’d ask you how you’re feeling, but I think taking down a man double your weight is answer enough.”Ruby said impressed.  
“Little sore, but, eh.”she shrugged tilting her head. “Nothing I can’t handle.”  
“If that’s how you fight sore, I can’t imagine if you feel completely fine.”Snow said.  
“It’s a sight to see.”Steve said amused.  
“Yeah, but right now I’m more interested in seeing if you can actually pick up a check.”Lou said and they laughed.

Steve had bought her breakfast and when they started talking about plans to take down the man that had tried to kill them she said she needed a shower first. Of course that was only partially true, because she saw Neal and Tamra in the diner as well and knew this was her chance to get evidence. As she was picking the lock Dean saw her. “What are you doing?”he asked with a sigh, disapproving, usually that would’ve stopped her.  
“I’m finding evidence that Tamara is the person August was warning me about.”  
“Emma, you just saved the world, you still have to get the guy that sent people to kill you and you’re worried about this?”he said, stepping forward then covered her hand with his as he knelt down next to her. “Listen to me-”he began to say gently.  
“De, I promised to protect this town, okay? I haven’t been wrong so far.”  
“You know what this looks like, right? Breaking into your ex’s room.”he said gently.  
“Yeah, I do. But frankly to him it’d seem like I was planting a bomb.”  
“Emma, baby, you need to think this through. You have a lot of things going on. You lost your friend, just killed a bunch of kids you saved a few years back. You saved the world, okay, you need to stop and take a step back and really think. All of these emotions you feel have to be directed at something, and right now she’s the closest thing.”  
“Keep watch or leave.”she said after a moment. He sighed and stood, holding his hands up in surrender.  
“Just be quick.”he sighed. She did quickly unlock the door, but when she was searching the room Neal came up just as she found a loose floor board. She convinced him to look and left when they didn’t find anything.  
She then focused on the Yemi problem until Snow and David rushed in, saying that the beans had been burnt completely the next day. “Beans?”Kamekona asked confused.  
“Magic beans that can make portals.”Emma explained, her hands on her hips.  
“Who would steal your magic beans?”Sam asked.  
“More like who would want to steal then destroy everything else?”Danny asked.  
“He has a point. These beans are powerful, who has motive to want to keep them for themselves and make sure yall don’t have any to use?”Emma asked.  
“Regina.”David said after a moment.  
“No!”Henry said quickly. “She wouldn’t do that. She was better.”he added desperately.  
“Kid, calm down.”Emma said gently.  
“You have to believe me. You trusted her to help kill Cora, she’s changed.”he pleaded. Emma pinched her nose and closed her eyes, the reason she trusted her to help kill Cora is exactly the reason she’s doubting her now.  
“What were you planning to do with these beans?”Kono asked after a moment.  
“Go home, to our land.”David answered.  
“And who’s Regina?”Chin asked.  
“The evil queen and Henry’s adoptive mother.”Emit answered.  
“The evil queen, like from the story, your step mother?”Kono asked Snow.  
“The one that tried to kill you because you were prettier?”Danny added.  
“It’s more complicated than that.”Snow answered.  
“Sounds like she has motive and the resources to do it.”Steve said.  
“Henry, they’re right. Regina makes sense.”Emma said gently. He looked down sadly.  
“Well, lets go.”Emit sighed.  
Emma went to move then she turned back “I’ll be back, then we’re gonna take Ahemed down.”she said with a nod.  
“We’re coming with you.”Dean said as he and Sam stood.  
“We could use the back up.”David agreed quickly.  
“fine, “she sighed.

David was the first through the door of Regina’s office then Emma followed. If the men had had their way she would’ve waited outside with Snow and Henry. “Clear.”Emma sighed.  
“It’s okay, she’s not here.”Emit called out, Snow and Henry walked in.  
“When you find her, you’re not gonna hurt her, are you?”Henry asked worriedly.  
“No, we just want the beans.”Emma said as she went to the security code pad.  
“Why would she leave the door unlocked?”Sam asked as he joined her.  
“Especially if she’s keeping the bean here.”David agreed as they went to the incubator with the small bean stalk.  
“Or she was.”Emit sighed when they saw there were no beans.  
“The beans, they’re gone.”  
“Regina would never leave this much evidence behind.”Emma said.  
“Maybe she already used the beans to make a portal out of Storybrooke.”David said.  
“Without Henry? I don’t think so.”she shook her head.  
“What if something bad happened to her?”Henry asked.  
“Security system says last time someone was in the office was at six this morning.”Emma said and her eyes went wide as she stared at the ground.  
“They used an override code to get in.”Sam added.  
“Why would she need an override code for her own office?”Dean asked.  
“She wouldn't.”Emit said.  
“Someone must’ve broken in and taken the beans.”Snow said.  
“And we haven’t found Regina anywhere or heard from her.”  
“So something bad did happen to her.”Henry said.  
“We’re gonna find her, Henry, I promise.”Emit said then turned to Emma who hadn’t moved when Henry looked at her. “Right, Emma.”he added. Emma snapped out of her thought and nodded as she went over to join them in the middle of the room.  
“There's only one person who could overpower Regina.”Snow said.  
“Gold.”David agreed with a nod.  
“He’s too busy with his old slash new girlfriend.”Emit argued.  
“No this wasn’t Gold. This was Tamara.”Emma said after a moment.  
“Haven't you already gone down that road?”Snow said.  
Emma turned to Dean annoyed. “Hey, I’ve never seen you like this, okay, I was worried.”Dean defended himself quickly.  
“I haven’t gone far enough.”Emma shook her head.  
“Or maybe it’s time you let it go?”Snow suggested gently.  
“August was attacked the day she came into town. That ain’t a coincidence.”  
“What if you’re wrong?”David asked “if Regina’s in trouble we can’t just drop everything because of a hunch.”he added.  
She rolled her eyes a little at that and he looked down. That’s exactly what he had expected her to do when they thought Regina had killed Archie. “That’s why you don’t drop everything else. Go to Gold, I’m sure he has some kind of magic that can help find her.”  
Snow nodded in agreement. “Where are you going?”Sam asked warily.  
“Back into Tamar’s room.”  
“I’ll go with you.”Emit said.  
“No, I got it. Take Henry somewhere safe.”  
“Really, babysitting duty?”Emit argued.  
“Hey!”Henry protested.  
“If Regina ain’t in trouble she might try to take Henry, so yeah.”Emma said.  
“Always gotta be ready for the set up, don’t you?”Dean asked amused.  
“Something I learned from following your lead.”she said pointedly, Sam laughed. “It’s worse when you fall for it, you’re the smart one.”she rolled her eyes.  
“What do you want us to do?”Sam asked with a sigh.  
“If you want you can get eyes on the street. See if you can find her.”she said and left.  
“She’s mad.”he said to Dean.  
“I know.”Dean said annoyed and pushed him away. “Just go.”he added then whirled around to the other group. “Learn to be discreet, please.”he added and then left.

Emma ended up on the beach with Neal where they ran into Tamara who explained she started her run in the Forest and ended up on the beach. Neal apologized again for abandoning her and he had said he wanted to look for her, it was his biggest regret. She walked away sadly, sure she had been right. Her gut was telling her Tamara was lying but there was no way to prove it. Then David called and said that the magic Gold had given them told Snow Regina was in pain, she was strapped down and couldn’t see much but she could smell sardines. Emma thought it was wired until she saw the Canary at the docks and told them to get down there. “You sure you want to be here?”Emma asked Neal quietly.  
“I’m not leaving you alone in this place.”  
“If something does go down with Tamara, I gotta know you got my back.”  
“Emma, if Tamara has Regina here in her evil layer at the docks, yeah, I got your back.”  
They heard a noise then scuffles, a lot of them and got confused. Then they went out just as David came out also with his gun. On the other side Emit and Graham came out, and then the rest of the group filed in all with their guns raised. They all sighed and lowered their weapons. “What the hell?”Emma asked when she saw the whole group.  
“Dean said you could use some help.”Joe explained.  
“With all of us we’ll find Regina faster.”David agreed with a nod.  
“actually,”Emma said looking up from her phone. “My contact just came through, we know where he’s gonna be tomorrow, New York, if you leave now you can get everything ready to take him down and arrest him.”she told Steve.  
“What about you?”Steve asked.  
“If I can I’ll meet you there. I don’t think I should though.”she said with a sigh. “Just, uh, give him a good right cross for me.”  
“Emma, you sure?”Joe asked.  
“Go now, you have to go.”she said quickly. Everyone that had shown up the night of their camping trip left. Steve and Emma did a hand shake. “Careful, smooth dog.”  
“You too, slayer.”Steve agreed with a nod then left.  
“here,”David said and handed her a walkie-talkie then one to Emit. “Sorry,”he said to Dean with a tilt of his head.  
“Oh, don’t worry, we’ve never used them.”Dean said.  
“David, Graham go check the basement. We’ll check the main floor. Regina has to be here somewhere.”Emma said and they split off again.

Emma and Neal were at an entrance when David radioed them, saying it was Greg Mendell. “I guess it wasn't Tamara.”Emma said confused, her gut had been wrong.  
“Actually, it was.”Tamara said before hitting her over the head, she fell hard. Not completely unconscious, but unable to get up and move. She gained full consciousness when she heard a gunshot then got up and slowly approached them. “I’m sorry, Neal.”Tamara said holding the gun up to shoot him.  
“You should be,”Emma said and kicked the hand with the gun, it went flying. They fought and while Tamara wasn’t bad Emma was the trained soldier. Emma was able to get the gun and point it at her and Tamara was stuck on the ground. But then Tamara pulled out a bean. The portal opened so quickly all Emma could really do was jump and grab a pipe to hold onto. But it wasn’t sturdy, she was directly over the portal, holding on for dear life.  
“emma!”Neal called out and helped her to the ground.  
“We gotta get you to the hospital.”Emma said looking at the wound. Then the floor board broke and Neal was hanging over the portal, Emma was hanging onto the floor board.  
“You gotta let go.”Neal said looking up at her.  
“No, you’re shot, I let go and you’ll die no matter what world you land in.”  
“You can’t hold both of us up and you sure as hell can’t pull us both up. You have to let go.”he said pained.  
“Dean had to have heard the gunshot and is coming, he’s looking, just hold on.”  
“Emma, you saved me once and I let you go, let me go, please… Henry needs you, they all do. Think about them, about the town.”  
“Then don’t let go, Neal. you die and god knows what your father will do.”  
“He knows I love you, he won’t hurt you.”  
“You love me?”she asked confused.  
“Always have, always will.”he said and she knew he was telling the truth. “I love you.”he said again then let go.  
“No!”Emma yelled as she watched him fall into the portal. “No,”she said in a weak whimper as she looked down at the portal closing.  
Then she was hanging over a giant hole and she felt arms pulling her up. “Emma, I’m so sorry, I- I wasn’t fast enough.”Max said once she was on stable ground.  
“He’s gone.”she said heart broken.  
“emma!”Dean yelled, they were near by.  
“I have to go.”Max said looking between the hallway and Emma. she didn’t respond. “I’m so sorry, I have to go.”he said again and stood. He looked at her, his heart in pain like hers. He swore to protect her, that included her heart, but he failed miserably. Then he turned into his wolf form and jumped over the hole, he whimpered looking back at her one more times before running off.  
Emma was just staring at the hole, she couldn’t process everything. “Emma,”Dean said relieved when he saw her and the three men ran to her. He knelt down next to her. “Emma, are you okay? Are you hurt?”he asked concerned when he saw her dazed expression. He had only seen Emma like this a handful of times and she was always hurt, going into shock from an injury, but she seemed unscathed.  
“Emma?”Sam asked concerned. “Where’s Neal?”he added.  
“Gone…”Emma said still dazed.  
“Gone?”Castiel asked confused.  
“C’mon, baby, let’s get you home.”Dean said gently and helped her up. As he led her away Emma looked back at the hole still dazed. Neal had said he loved her, that was the first time anyone had said that to her in a romantic way. She just let Dean lead her away, once it was out of view she just stared straight ahead.  
“She has no physical injuries.”Castiel said, they were in the car.  
“The mental ones is all she needs.”Dean mumbled, she was in the middle in the front, she realized when she felt his arm tighten around her. She felt him scratching her scalp, like he used to do when she was little. “You’re okay.”he whispered. They parked outside of the building and led her up the stairs. Then she went on auto pilot and entered the apartment on her own. The men followed behind.  
“What happened?”David asked rushing out from the bedroom, standing next to the stairs. He saw her expression, still lost and glanced at Dean. “what is it?”  
“Where’s Neal?”Snow asked after a moment, Emma seemed to gain more awareness.  
“He’s gone.”she answered after a moment. “She killed him.”she added, any other circumstance would’ve had her telling them off and they all knew it, frankly they wished she would. They had doubted her so much she deserved to tell them.  
David was torn, all he wanted to do was hug his distraught child. She looked so lost like that night she had a nightmare, but she couldn’t be defensive at the moment, she was grieving. He looked at Dean, this man had raised her, he knew how to comfort her, it pained him to think about it, but he just wanted Emma to feel better. He didn't care who did it, but he seemed just as lost as he did. Dean met his eye and nodded. He gently stepped forward with his hand out. Seeing hands helps her know they’re not attacking, he thought warily. He paused when she flinched, then he grasped her shoulder. She didn’t pull away so he hugged her, cradling the back of her head. Then he slowly led her to the stairs and sat next to her. She was so dazed she let him sit next to her with his arm around her holding her. “Emma… I’m so sorry.”he whispered, what else could he say?  
“He- he-... he said he loved me.”she said dazed, finally processing that little bit. David closed his eyes and looked down, this was a lot for her. It struck him that he was on the exact same step as she was, sitting at the same level as her. If that wasn’t symbolic, he didn’t know what was. All he could think to do is rub her shoulder and kiss her head. She leaned into it and he closed his eyes, remembering when she first hugged him. Remembering it was for his sake and she was tense the entire time, being determined to have her hug him one day for her sake and enjoy it. He was here with her and she needed his comfort and it both pained and elated him to have this moment.  
He slowly got up and went to the other men. “How is she?”Dean asked worriedly.  
“Heart broken.”David answered with a sigh, crossing his arms and staring at the ground.  
“Have you ever seen her like this?”Emit asked.  
“Not over someone, no.”Dean shook his head.  
“Last time I saw her this dazed… she was ten.”Sam commented.  
“How’d you fix it?”David asked.  
“We didn’t.”  
“She, uh, was taken. Kidnapped by a monster… she escaped and after that she… wasn’t human anymore. Something happened. She had no emotions after that, really.”Dean said then looked at Emit and David. “Until she met you… something about this place, about you guys. You make her human again.”he added. They all looked at the young woman still on the stairs, lost. David sighed and went to where Snow was with Regina.   
Emma was still on the stairs and had heard what Regina said about the fail safe. This was what she needed a mission to stop feeling. The group in the kitchen looked up when they saw her move and go to the bedroom and slowly followed. “We need to get Henry and go talk to Gold, if anyone can help it’s him.”Emma said, they all looked at her.  
“Are you sure you want-”Emit began to say.  
“I still made a promise and I still keep my word. Besides if someone has to tell Gold his son is dead it should be me.”she said firmly. She then glared at Regina. “Why? After everything that happened, why go for the fail safe?”she asked her.  
“Because after everything that happened… helping you kill my mother… they were still going to take Henry away.”Regina said weakly. Then she shook her head. “And I can’t let that happen.”she added.  
“How did you-”Snow began to say.  
“I heard you at the docks, talking. You said you’d give me a choice, locked in Rumple’s cell or stay here, both were going to keep Henry away from me.”  
“regina-”David sighed and ran his hand though his hair. “We thought about that, yes, but we decided that you are important to Henry and, well, you’ve proven over and over that you’re at least trying to change for him. We were going to ask you to come with us.”he said and everyone was shocked at that.  
“You’re family and we owe you that chance.”Snow agreed.  
“This is sweet and all, but uh, that don’t change the fact that the fail safe is in the hands of Greg and Tamara and we got no idea where they are.”Emma said.  
“And Hook, he’s working with them.”Regina said and Emma looked down.  
She mumbled under breath for a moment. “Okay, let’s go get Henry. We gotta stop them.”she sighed and they left.

They went to the park and David was the first to see Gold there “what are you doing here?”he asked approaching the man.  
“That is none of your business.”he said not looking at him.  
“Um, okay?”he agreed confused.  
“Gold, I have to tell you something.”Emma said after a moment.  
“Not interested.”Gold said.  
“It’s about Neal.”  
“What about him?”Gold asked, obviously something had happened between the two.  
“Tamara- she shot him.”she said a little quiver.  
That got him to look at her. “What?... he’s dead?”  
“Tamara opened a portal… he, uh,”she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. “He fell through, he was wounded pretty badly.”she said and he gasped a little. “He’s gone.”  
“Bae wasn’t supposed to die.”he said heart broken.  
“Greg and Tamra- they took something from Regian. A magical trigger that can destroy storybrooke.”David said after a moment.  
“If they activate it, it’s a self destruct, everyone not born in this world will die.”Snow added a little fearful.  
“I know this is hard, but we need your help.”David said.  
“No,”Gold said after a long moment. Then he began to walk away.  
“They killed your son in cold blood… and you don’t want to stop them?”Emma asked.  
“They didn’t kill my son. I did. I brought magic to Storybrooke to find him and now he’s dead. Magic always has a price, and this- this is it. And I’m prepared to pay it.”  
“But… we’ll die, you’ll die.”Emit argued.  
“No, I’ve made my peace with that.”he said then he slowly walked away.  
The group shared concerned and shocked looks, but Emma balled up her fist and clenched her jaw, that pissed her off. She bounced a little before taking a step forward. “Neal would want you to fight!”she called after him. “That's all he ever wanted from you!”she added, he paused lifting his head for a moment.  
He slowly turned “And all he ever wanted from you was your forgiveness.”he said still just a broken man. “Guess we both failed him.”he added and then left. Emma’s breath got heavy from rage, it just kept building up until Emit placed a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed a little.

They walked into the loft, Henry ran when he saw Regina and hugged her. Then the earth rumbled so hard it shook them all. They all looked concerned. “Regina, was that?”Emma asked concerned.  
“The fail safe, they activated it.”Regina nodded.  
“So, we’re all gonna die?”Henry asked fearfully.  
“No, you and Emma, you were both born here. So you’ll live.”Regina said gently.  
“Really?”Emma asked in a complaint, throwing her hands up.  
“But… we’ll be alone.”Henry said heart broken.  
“I’m so sorry, Henry.”Regina said gently.  
“No, it’s not gonna happen, we’re not gonna let it.”Emit said quickly. “You did this, now make it stop.”he added, determined to stay with his siblings.  
“I can’t, there’s no way.”Regina said.  
“Well, figure it out. It’s your fault.”  
“Stop!… I don’t want to lose anyone… we have to work together.”Henry said.  
“From the mouth of babes. I’d say the lad has a point.”Hook said as he walked in.  
David turned and punched him in the face without warning. “That’s for the last time we met.”he said angrily.  
“Bloody hell.”he said wiping his nose.  
David pulled out his gun. “Now, tell us why you’re here. Before I use something other than my fist.”he demanded to know as he took off the safety.  
“I think threatening to kill me is a bit redundant when we’re all about to die anyway.”  
“Yeah, no thanks to you. Regina told us you’re working with Greg and Tamara to get your revenge.”Emma said angrily.  
“Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it.”Hook said.  
“Whos he?”Dean asked after a moment.  
“We don’t have time for this, we got real problems.”she said to David.  
“Which is why I’m here, cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there’s one thing I want more than revenge, it’s my life. So should we stop this thing now then resume bickering?”Hook suggested pointedly.  
“There is no stopping it. The best I can do is slow it down. That will only delay the inevitable.”Regina said sadly.  
“Or give us the time we need.”David said.  
“To do what?”Snow asked.  
“Steal the beans back, get everyone back to the enchanted forest before it’s gone.”  
“How? We don’t even know where Greg and Tamara are.”Emit protested.  
“Well, I do. I can help.”Hook said.  
“Why the hell should we trust you?”Emma asked.  
“You did once, on that bean stalk.”he said and stepped closer, in his usual form. Dean didn’t like the look on his face and stepped slightly in between them.  
“Yeah, and you doubled crossed me. The one thing I asked you to do was to keep Cora from coming and you brought her on your ship.”she said angrily.  
“Well, that’s not the only thing you asked me to do is it? I did all the other things.”  
She growled and stepped forward. “Okay,”Dean said and turned to hold her back.  
“No way we’re trusting you.”she said angrily.  
“We don’t have to. I’ll go with him, if he tries anything I’ll shoot him in the face.”David said quickly.  
“Quite hostile, are we.”Hook said amused.  
“Just being clear.”  
“I’ll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time. Mary Margret, take Henry, gather everyone. Make sure they’re ready to go as soon as we got those beans.”Emma said quickly.  
“Me and Sam can go with you. Out number them.”Dean offered. David nodded and Emma just studied them confused for a moment.  
As they left, after Regina said goodbye to Henry, Emma heard Hook say “the thing we do for our children.”to the men, that struck her as odd.

Regina and Emma were staring at the diamond, Regina had just told her that she could only slow its destruction. “When you said goodbye to Henry.. You were saying goodbye.”Emma said sadly.  
“He knows I love him, right?”she asked hopefully.  
“Regina, there has to be another way. You deserve to be happy with Henry.”  
“Emit was right, all of this is my fault. I want to make it right.”  
“Henry knows you're a good person.”  
“I need to prove myself, not just to him, but to you too. You gave me a chance, you went against your parents and proved I didn’t kill Archie. You were the only person who listened who gave me a real chance, even when Henry couldn’t. Thank you.. I’m doing this for him, but for you too. I owe this to you, to help you protect your family… just promise me no matter what happens… you’ll make sure Henry gets to safety.”  
“I promise.”Emma said sadly.

At the diner David walked in claiming they got the beans. “You did it?”Emma asked as she went to him. She looked at Dean for a moment.  
“Yeah,”David agreed with a nod.  
“You okay?”she asked when she saw his shoulder.  
“Oh, it’s a graze… it’s fine.”He assured her, she looked at his shoulder while he looked at her, his strong amazing daughter. It pained him to know even now she wouldn’t be going with them, she could survive in this world.  
“Okay, good. You guys should get going.”she said and rushed to Henry. “Henry-”  
“Where’s my mom?”Henry asked.  
“Regina can hold it off long enough for… you all to escape, but…”she said ended in a whisper.  
“But what?”he asked after a moment.  
“She won’t survive.”she said gently.  
“NO, no.”he protested.  
“Henry, I’m sorry, I really am. I promised I’d make sure you got to safety.”  
“But we can’t do this, she’s family. We don’t leave family behind.”he argued.  
“This is what she wants, as soon as you’re through the portal I’m going back down with her, she won’t be alone.”she said gently.  
“We saved her from being killed by the wraith, how is this any different?”  
“Cause she ain’t the only one in danger, she’s making sure you’re safe.”Emit said gently, he agreed with Emma. they couldn’t risk Henry growing up an orphan, even if he had her.  
“The wraith,”Snow said and they looked up at her.  
“What?”he asked confused.  
“We sent the wraith through a portal, why can’t we do the same with the self destruct?”  
“Cause we don’t know if it’s gonna work.”  
“It could.”  
“Yeah,”David agreed going to stand next to her, facing their children.  
“It’s too risky, no one will go along with it.”Emit argued, he glanced at his younger siblings. Emma wasn’t in danger, but she wasn’t going to risk Henry’s happiness.  
“Yes we will.”Archie said and everyone turned to him. “Because it’s the right thing to do.”he added and Emit closed his eyes, the right thing was for Henry to grow up with parents, not an orphan like he had been. “Look, Snow White and the prince have always led us before, and we’ve always won. So… who’s willing to let them lead us again?”he asked and the group of people agreed.  
“Yes, thank you Arhcie.”snow said and then turned to her children. “This is what we should do.”she added.  
“And will do.”David agreed. Emma closed her eyes and Emit shook his head slightly. Emit was scared, not of dying, but of failing his siblings.  
“I know we haven’t had a lot of chances to be parents, but give us this one. Let us do the right thing. It’s not too late.”Snow said gently. Emit wrapped his arms around the younger two. He looked as his parents in the eyes.  
“I just don’t want them to be alone. I don’t want them to grow up the way I did.”Emit said. Yes, Emma had Dean, but he was out hunting, she was a skater. A boom shook them apart, Henry fell into Snow’s arms and everyone except him and Emma had someone to hold onto, despite David’s attempt to hold onto them, Dean did reach out to steady Emma though. “This plan could fail.”he said when they all recoverened. “If we use that bean now, we can get away for sure. We will survive.”  
“But it’s wrong, Emit, I killed her mother.”  
“You did that cause you had to.”  
“Actually I did.”Emma commented.  
“I did it because it was easy, it was a mistake. There were other paths… harder paths.”Snow said. “Paths I wish I had taken. So Emit, honey… please, let's take the hard path, because if we don’t we will be building a future on her blood.”  
Emit looked at her and then at David, it was easier to look at David even though they both had the pleading looks on their faces. “Okay,”he agreed.  
They looked at Emma, she closed her eyes and ducked her head, turning slightly, she caught Dean’s eyes, he tilted his head. Silently saying ‘you know what to do’, it was funny because it was the same look that would give her permission to attack, go bat shit and save them usually. She nodded and David passed her the bag with the bean, but Hook grabbed it first. “You all are mad.”he said as he turned, Emma followed.  
“Hey,”she said in a warning.  
“I can live with myself.”he said.  
“Give it back.”Emma demanded, she felt both David and Dean right behind her.  
“If she wants to die for us, I say let her.”  
“You and I- we get each other. Look out for yourself and you’ll never gut hurt, right?”she said quickly.  
“Worked quite well for me.”he agreed.  
“Yeah, till it doesn’t, and trust me that day will come. We’re doing this. It might be stupid, it might be crazy, but we’re doing it. So you can join us and be a part of something… or you can do what you do best and be alone.”she said and held out her hand. He just looked at her. “I beat your ass once, you want me to do it again?”she threatened.  
“There she is.”Dean said amused.  
He slowly held up the bag. “Quite passionate, Swan.”he said as he slowly placed it in her hand. Everyone looked relieved at that. They all disperused then, her parents and siblings went out the door, Dean and Sam waited at the door as Emma and Hook stared at each other. “Why are you really doing this?”  
“I already lost someone to death, I ain’t gonna lose the rest of them.”she answered.  
He looked confused at that. “You lost someone? Who’d you lose?”  
“Neal.”she answered.  
“Baelfire?”  
“Yeah,”she agreed then slowly walked away. Dean placed a hand on her back and followed.

They were in the mines, Dean and Sam stayed back and they watched as they prepared to throw the self-destruct into a void. David brought everyone to the side and Emma stepped back and paused, she looked at Dean with her eyes wides. “Emma?”David asked concerned.  
“What’s wrong?”Graham asked as she slowly turned to them.  
“It’s empty…”she said then realization hit her “hook.”  
A moment later Regina gasped “I can’t contain this much longer.”she said sadly. Emit pulled away from his parents and went to Graham. Emma turned to Dean and Sam, they gave her apologetic looks. Dean took the bag from her and nodded to her parents. She slowly went to them while Emit and Graham held each other.  
“I love you.”Graham whispered to Emit.  
“I love you too.”Emit returned. They kissed passionately.  
“Mom… Dad.”Emma said sadly to her parents then she hugged them. She felt David cradle the back of her head as they hugged. Henry was squished in between them.  
Henry looked at Regina and slowly went to her. “I’m sorry, Henry. I wish I was strong enough to stop all of this, but… I'm just not.”REgina said sadly.  
Both Emit and Emma were hit with realization at the same time. Their eyes snapped opened and they pulled back, Graham and Snow questioning it.  
Emma looked at Emit who nodded then she went to Regina. “You might not be strong enough, but maybe we are.”she said and looked back at the group. They went to take cover and then Emma joined Regina. It took a little bit but then they were shot back and the diamond was deactivated. They were all knocked out for a moment, but then they woke up, Emma was the last to stand. Graham had helped Emit, Regina stood herself, David helped Snow, then they rushed to Emma. Dean and David helped her stand and they rejoiced until they noticed Henry was missing. They went out into the mines to find him.  
“What is it?”Snow asked Emma when she knelt down.  
“They took him.”Emma answered as she stood with Henry’s back pack.  
Emma rushed out of the mines and everyone followed. “Emma, wait, you don’t know where you’re going.”Snow said as they ran behind her.  
“I don’t care, I gotta find him. I’ll track him down to hell if I gotta.”  
“Crowely won’t like that.”Sam commented as they turned a corner in the docks.  
“Henry!”Emma yelled when they saw him with Greg and Tamara on the edge of the pier.  
“Henry!”David echoed her as Greg threw the bean. They ran after them as the two adults jumped in and pulled Henry with them.  
“NO!”Emma yelled and sped up, she took Dean’s bag, knowing there were supplies in there. Then she passed him.  
“Emma!”Dean yelled worriedly and both him and David tried to grab her, but she was too fast and escaped and jumped in.  
“No!”Emit yelled, David was able to grab him before he jumped, just a moment before the portal closed.  
“Dean!”Sam called and he and Castiel held the man back. “Dean, it’s closed, the portal is closed. You can’t follow.”he tried to calm the man.  
“I dont’ give a damn, there has to be a follow! There has to be a way to get Emma and Henry back!”Dean yelled.  
Gold came up to them with Belle “They’ve taken Emma?”he asked confused.  
They all turned to the man. “They took Henry, Emma jumped in after them.”David said “You’re the dark one, do something.”he pleaded.  
“Gold, help us, please.”Emit begged. Gold had just told them there’s no way when Belle noticed the ship. “Hook.”he realized and they went to meet up with him.

At the docks they met up with Hook “What are you doing here?”Emit asked angrily.  
“Helping.”Hook answered.  
“Well you’re too late.”  
“Am I?”he challenged once he was at the bottom of the ramp face to face with him.  
“I thought you didn’t care about anyone but yourself.”  
“Maybe I just needed a reminder that I could.”he said and handed him the pouch.  
Emit took it and dumped out the bean into his hand. “Enough waiting around. Let go.”Regina said when she saw the bean.  
“Go? Where, I thought we were saving the town.”  
“We already did.”David answered.  
“We need to get Henry and Emma. Greg and Tamra took Henry through a portal and Emma jumped in behind them.”Emit explained.  
“Well, I’ll offer my ship and my services to help follow them.”Hook said.  
“Well, that’s great Hook, but how will we track them?”Regina asked.  
“Leave that to me. I can get us where we need to go.”Gold said and they all turned back confused at him.  
“W-why are you gonna help?”Emit asked after a moment.  
“My son loved Emma.”Gold said after a long moment. “I’m doing this for him. He had a mission to protect Emma and the people she cared about, I’m going to fulfil it for him.”  
“Then lets do it.”Snow sighed.  
Emit turned to Graham. “Don’t ask me to stay here.”Graham said knowingly.  
“Someone needs to keep an eye on the town. Emma would be pissed if something happens while she’s not here to protect it. That’s why she made you co-sheriff.”Emit said.  
Graham sighed and looked down. “Just- just be careful, please.”he requested.  
“Don’t worry.”he assured the other man then they kissed. He slowly stepped back and looked at him for a few paces before turning and walking up the ship.  
“Hey,”Dean said and stopped David.  
“what?”David asked confused.  
“This is, uh…”Dean said unhooking the strap of a bag. “I packed Emma a bag.”  
“You were going to convince her to go with us?”he asked confused.  
“I tried my best to raise her, but I failed along the way, somewhere.”he sighed shaking his head. “Just, uh, just make sure she knows I love her.”he said holdin it out.  
David looks at the bag then at Dean. “Make sure yourself.”  
“What?”  
“Come with us, you know Emma, you can help us.”  
“Go,”Sam said quickly to Dean. “me and Cas well stay near by, keep monsters away. You go get Emma back.”he said when Dean turned to him.  
Dean nodded and hooked the bag over his shoulder again. He pulled out the keys to the impala. “Be careful with her.”Dean agreed slapping the keys into his hand.  
“Don’t worry, just bring her back.”Sam said.

On the ship Gold and Hook had a little exchange before he made a magic globe appear. “Mister Smith.”he said gesturing at the globe and stepped aside.  
“What is that?”Emit asked stepping closer.  
“A magic globe than can find your siblings.”  
“How?”  
“Just poke yourself with this and drop a single drop of blood on the globe and think about them. The globe will do the rest.”he explained.  
Emit sighed and glanced at his parents before he stepped closer and then pressed his finger into the pin at the top until it broke skin and it bled. He dropped a drop of blood onto the globe and something formed. “What is that? Where did they take Henry?”Regina asked, hook was the only one that seemed to recognize it.  
“Never land.”Hook answered.


	3. Season Three

Henry was the first to land on the damp ground, Tamara and Greg were next. To their surprise Emma soon followed. “Emma!”Henry said happily.  
“Why you-”Tamara said and attacked. Emma looked annoyed and blocked her attack before punching her, breaking her jaw.  
“That’s for Neal.”she angrily, then she spun and kicked her in the head. “Thats for taking Henry.”she added to the unconscious woman.  
“bitch!”Greg exclaimed angrily. Emma then kneed him in the crotch and kicked his head as well and he fell next to Tamara.  
“Hey, Henry, you okay?”she asked quickly and went to Henry. She untied him.  
“Yeah,”he nodded, but he was scared. He hugged her.  
“It’s okay, kid.”  
“Where are we?”  
“I don’t know.”she said looking around. She looked at the two kidnappers and sighed. She looked through their stuff and took what could be of use. “We gotta move, I don’t think we’re alone here.”she said going back to the boy.  
“You’re not.”a voice said and she whirled around, pushing him behind her.  
“W-who are you?”Henry asked.  
“Max?”Emma asked amazed.  
“Yeah, I uh, followed you.”Max explained with a smirk.  
“Henry, this is my friend, Max. Max this is Henry.”Emma said with a half smile.  
“Nice to meet you Henry.”Max said kneeling to be eye level with the boy.  
“We were just a little younger than you when we met.”  
“Nice to meet you, Max.”Henry said then looked at Emma confused.  
“Lets go, see if we can find something to get off this island.”she said looking around.  
“But… we’re in another land.”  
“Don’t matter, we’ll find a way back.”she said and then pushed him into the jungle.

On the ship they were surrounding a mermaid that tried to kill them with her friends. David was holding her by the hair from behind with a sword against her throat. “That’s more like it, Charming. Filet the bitch.”Regina encouraged.  
David looked at Snow who seemed confused and worried then at Emit who just looked scared. All he wanted to do was protect them and get his other children back. “No, we’re not barbarians.”David said and let her go.  
“Okay.”Dean said and pulled out a demon's blade. He took David’s previous positions. “Now, I’ve killed sirens and ghouls and all the monsters you can imagine and then some. I’ve been to hell and god’s armpit, you understand? I was tortured in hell for forty years before I spilled blood and that started the end of the world. I hate it, but damn I’m good at it, you understand? But I don’t care about you, I care about getting to neverland to save the person I care about, so call off the storm or you’re gonna have your own person hell right here with me.”he threatened.  
“We’re not killers.”Snow protested.  
“You might not be, but I am. Don’t worry though, I’ll just make her wish she was dead.”Dean said through his teeth. The storm picked up.  
“Dean, Emma told me about that, she wouldn’t want you to go to that dark place.”Emit said gently. Dean’s jaw tightened.  
“Son of a bitch.”he grumbled and roughly let her go.  
“And I was just starting to like you.”Regina said disappointedly. “Make it stop or die!”REgina yelled as it picked up.  
“Threatening her is not going to do any good.”Snow said.  
“Well I’m all out of fish food. This isn’t the enchanted forest, this is Neverland. Your goodie two shoes attitude won’t get us anywhere other than the bottom of the ocean.”  
“Well, your way isn’t an improvement.”  
Everything stopped as the storm got worse “Now can I resume killing her?”  
“We’re not killers. You killed her and her kind has a personal vendetta against us.”  
“That part is true!”Dean agreed from where he was hanging on for dear life.  
Then Regina turned the mermaid into wood and there was a huge wave. Emit ran to help Hook at the helm Snow and Regina kept fighting. It ended up with Snow punching Regina. Then Hook left the helm and got into it with David, Dean rushed to help Emit keep control of the ship. “Dean! What the mermaid said about us killing ourselves, bring this death upon us. I think we’re causing the storm.”  
“I was thinking the same thing.”Dean agreed. “We need to find a way to get them stop fighting and work together or else we won’t make it to land.”he added. That caused Emit to go to the side railing and stood on there and yelled at them to get them to stop, he tried to explain it to them, but his parents were to busy fighting the other two. So all he could was jump. “Emit!”Dean yelled shocked.  
“Emit,”David yelled and they all rushed to the side of the ship. Hook dropped anchor. Then a pully fell into the water.  
“Not good.”Dean said worriedly.  
“Regina, get him up here.”Snow said.  
“I-I-I can’t, not in this storm. I can’t even see him. I’ll just bring up water and half his leg.”Regina said worriedly.  
David got onto the rail and was about to jump in, but both Hook and Dean stopped him. Hook then handed him a rope. He jumped in and got Emit back, he wasn’t responsive. Dean helped get him over the rail and moved out the way for Snow to be there. “Emit?”David asked fearful and hopeful and the same time as he knelt on his other side.  
“No,”Snow said heart broken. They all looked heartbroken.  
Then he coughed up water and they all sighed in relief. Emit was looking up at the sky and saw the clouds go away and saw the moon. “It told you.”he said to his parents.

Emit was sitting on a bed, he was in new clothes, from the bag they had packed when they were planning on going back. Dean walked in, looking amused. He pointed his finger and waggled it around. “You are one crazy bastard.”he said amused.  
“You’re the one that said we needed to get them to stop fighting and work together.”  
“Yeah,”he agreed and sat next to him with a grunt. “I did.”he said then chuckled lightly.  
“What?”  
“You and Emma are definitely related.”  
“What?”  
“Some of our friends say that Emma is just like me, reckless and stupid and impulsive. And she is, I just didn’t influence her to be that way.”he explained. “Something like this happened once actually… it was me, Sam and Emma working a case. Nothing out of the ordinary, except me and Sammy- we were at each other’s throats, bugging each other, you know? We just thought it was the job, being in the car for so long traveling, it’s tiring. Emma, though, it didn’t take her long to realize it wasn’t that, it was the thing we were hunting. We didn’t know what it was, but she figured it out. Godlings are really powerful creatures that mess with people, sometimes teaching lessons but in a way that entertains them more than teach the lesson. Anyway, she figured we were too busy fighting to really work the case. She tried to explain it, but well we wouldn’t listen.”   
“What’d she do?”he asked after a moment.  
“She, uh,”he paused amused and dazed. “Did the stupidest thing ever. She went out to try and kill it, that’s what she made it seem like at least. She had no idea how to kill it, but she knew if she got herself captured we’d stop fighting and get her back.”  
“Did it work?”  
“Oh, yeah, as soon as we realized she wasn’t in the hotel room we were off, no matter what that son of a bitch threw at us it couldn’t stop us from getting her back.”  
“What’d you do when you got her back?”  
“Grounded her for life.”he smirked. “Didn’t work out that way. She laughed at me, said if it weren’t for her we’d still be arguing in the hotel room.”  
“How old was she?”  
Dean looked at him amused. “Nine,”he answered. “Only nine years old and she was schooling us in something we had been doing our entire lives.”he commented with a chuckle.  
Emit chuckled a little. “You know, I only thought about it cause I asked myself what would Emma do? Then I did it.”he said after a moment.  
“Yeah, Emma would’ve done the exact same thing.”he nodded. “But, uh, you know you’re the older brother, right?”  
“Please, Emma’s only twenty and has her shit together better than me. I want to be her when I grow up.”he said amused.  
“So do I.”he laughed. Emmti turned sad and Dean glanced at him. “That’s exactly why she’s okay, you know?”  
“What makes you so sure?”  
“Emma can handle those two idiots, she has the knowledge and experience to keep herself and Henry safe. Once we get there you’ll see.”  
“Can we maybe not mention what happened?”  
“Why? It’ll get you points in her book.”  
“Yeah, but then she’ll make fun of me constantly.”  
“It’s her way of showing love.”  
“I blame you.”he said simply and Dean laughed.  
“Yeah, that’s fair.”he agreed and slapped his knee as he stood. He started going to the door with a sigh.  
“Hey, why, uh, why are you still in wet clothes?”Emit asked, stopping him.  
“Emma took my bag,”he sighed. “I don’t think I can use her clothes.”he added amused. He opened the door and jumped a little when he saw David and Snow there.  
“Dean,”Snow said confused.  
“He’s all yours.”he joked and stepped out. He nodded and went up the stairs.  
They looked at the man a little confused then entered the room. “Hey,”Snow said gently.  
“Mmm, guys if this is a lecture-”Emit began to say.  
“It’s not.”she assured him quickly.  
He sighed in relief then looked at them a little suspicious. “Then what is it?”  
“A talk.”David said as Snow sat next to Emit. David grabbed a crate to sit on and sat closer to Snow, but angled to face Emit.  
“About?”  
“You.”  
“We, uh, saw you… in the mines… with Graham.”Snow said gently. Emit closed his eyes and looked down. "How long have you two been together?”she asked after a moment.  
Emit looked up a little confused. Out of all the questions that was not the first one he thought they’d be asking. “Uh, since his ‘heart attack’.”he answered using air quotes.  
“Does Emma know?”  
“Yeah,”he nodded and scrunched his mouth into a line.  
“Wow, and to think she endured your little comments and nagging.”David said impressed.  
She gave her husband a look. “Why did she?”Snow asked turning back to Emit.  
“Cause she’s a good sister, she's loyal.”Emit sighed, man he missed her.  
“Were you ever going to tell us?”she asked after a long moment.  
He opened his mouth but paused when he looked at her. She looked down disappointed. “Emit, if we ever did anything to make you think you couldn’t share this with us-”David began to say, a little hurt, but mostly worried.  
“No,”Emit said quickly, interrupting David. “Uh, no, you guys didn’t…”  
“Then why keep it a secret?”Snow asked gently, a little confused.  
Emit sighed and looked down. Then he looked at them again. “I… I just figured it out, recently. Or finally accepted it at least.”he said slowly. They didn’t say anything so he figured they expected him to elaborate. “Uh, being a foster kid is hard enough, you know? With the constant moving and… picking on and well any open gay was the go to target always… a lot of foster homes would refuse gays… so I always kinda denied it, you know? … then your daughter came along and… well,”he said and laughed a little. “She figured it out so quickly it was scary and she has your persistence.”he looked at Snow. “She really made it hard to stay in denial.”he added.  
“Good.”Snow said after a moment. “You should be proud of who you are, always, no matter what it is.”she said when he looked at her confused.  
“Really? Cause there are some things out there that people shouldn’t be proud of, at all.”he argued, shaking his head.  
“Good point.”she agreed with a nod. “But you, you shouldn’t hide who you are, there’s no shame Emit, who you love is your business, no one can tell you how to do it.”  
“And if they do, they’re in the wrong and you ignore them.”David agreed.  
“Pretty sure if someone says something Emma’s gonna make them regret it.”he shook his head. “Kinda part of the reason we don’t wanna risk it.”  
“Well, I’ll be right there with her, don’t worry.”

They had to anchor down near the shore since there was some damage. They argued a little until Dean shushed them. “Who do you think-”Regina began to say.  
“Listen.”he said quickly, shushing her again. They all stopped and drew their weapons. Then something jumped out and attacked them. It disarmed Snow first then David, then grabbed Emit and held a knife to his throat. “Emma?”Dean asked confused.  
“De?”she returned then took a good look at the group. “Emit?”she asked.  
“Hey, Em.”Emit greeted. She pushed him back to the group then splashed them with water from a plastic bottle.  
“Cristo?”she said confused.  
“You okay, Swan? Did you hit your head?”Hook asked.  
“It’s really you guys,”she said relieved and put her stuff away.  
“Who else would we be?”Snow asked.  
“You don’t want to know.”Dean said as he stepped forward and hugged Emma.  
“Hey, you okay?”Emit asked and hugged her next.  
“Yeah,”she sighed.  
“Where’s Henry?”Regina asked.  
“We were ambushed.”she said sadly. “Took him, left me for dead.”she looked down ashamed. “Been trying to get a lost boy to take me to him.”  
“wait,”Dean said and really looked at her. “Why are you wearing my shirt?”  
“Cause they dumped me in a river.”she said. He stepped forward and lifted her shirt a little. “De.”she tried to argue. They gasped when they saw a pretty nasty wound on her side. She pulled away.  
“You said you were okay.”Emit said.  
“I am. I’ve had worse and carried men to safety, okay. Yall can play nurse once we get Henry back.”she said quickly.  
“You’re more useful to us and Henry if you’re not oozing blood.”Regina said.  
Dean pulled up the shirt again. “You need stitches, it’s dirty you’ll get an infection if we don’t clean it.”he commented.  
“I have supply on the ship.”Hook said.  
“So do I- modern stuff.”he said and took his bag from Emma. “C’mon.”he said and started pushing her to the ship.  
“What? No, I’m fine. Pan knows we’re here, we gotta get Henry and get the hell outta here.”she protested, turning to him annoyed.  
“Go with the man or else we’ll carry you onto the ship.”David threatened.  
“You need to lay down for this and it won’t do any good to clean it if you’re gonna lay on sand, so move.”Dean said. She clenched her jaws and walked to the ship. He sat her down on a crate. “Hey, can I get some more light?”he asked and Hook supplied him.  
“De,”Emma tried to protest again.  
“Stop complaining.”Dean ordered as he took some things from his bag. He washed out the wound with water first. “Okay, it’s gonna sting, you know the drill.”  
“I hate you.”she sighed and laid back.  
“Hey, can you teach us to get her the compliant?”Emit asked.  
“Very funny- ah shi- son of a- dang that burns.”she complained.  
Dean looked up at her amused then to the group around them. “Hm you don’t swear around her, do you?”he said amused when he saw Snow.  
“Just stitch it up.”she said annoyed, he was getting the needle ready.  
“Mary Margret, have you ever heard her cuss?”he asked amused as he worked.  
“Uh, not really no.”Snow answered confused.  
“Why?”David asked.  
“Emma has the mouth of a sailor.”he answered then began to stitch.  
“I am one.”Emma grunted. “It ain’t like you or John cooled it either.”she added.  
“Yeah, I just want to know why you cool it around her.”he said amused.  
“I hate you.”she groaned and threw her head back. “Ow.”she said when she hit her head against the floor.  
“How did you survive that?”Emit asked looking at the big wound.  
“I survived getting half my blood getting taken outta me.”  
“How are you not in pain?”David asked.  
“I’m used to it… what’s the plan?”she asked the others.  
“Well, we were going to go up the river and catch him by surprise, but we took damage from a mermaid attack.”Hook said.  
“So, we go in, walk it. Find the camp, get Henry.”  
“Going into the camp is easier said than done.”  
“Finding it is easier said than done, but we gotta do it.”  
“How do you supposed we do that?”  
“My original plan, get a lost boy, get him to lead us there.”  
“I know where the camp is, I was talking about getting in.”  
“We’ve gotten into worse places than a camp with a bunch of boys.”  
“Vampires, werewolves, witches, vetalas, wendigos, haunted houses-”Dean said.  
“De, you name them all we’ll die of old age.”Emma interrupted him.  
“Very well,”Hook agreed.  
“All done.”Dean said as he stood. Emma looked down to see it was stitched and covered in a patch. She sighed and stood.  
“Mermaids?”she asked them.  
“Yeah, things got weird.”Emit said.  
“How’d you guys get here?”  
“Well, Hook came back with the bean then Gold made me prick my finger on this globe to tell us where you were then we sailed her.”Emit answered.  
“Gold helped?”she questioned confused.  
“Yeah, because Neal loved you and apparently had a mission to protect you and the people you love.”Snow answered.  
“He didn’t come with?”  
“He did then he ditched us not long after getting here.”Dean answered.  
“Great.”she sighed. “Okay, this land is different, the only way we’re gonna succeed is together. The only way to get Henry back is cooperation.”  
“You want us to be friends? After everything that’s happened?”Regina challenged.  
“Regina, I-I thought we were cool.”she said confused.  
“I have no problem with you, Swan, it’s the others.”  
“Okay, look, I know there is a lot of history here and a lot of hate.”  
“I actually fancy you from time to time, when you’re not yelling at me.”Hook said.  
“The only way we can do this is together, all of us.”  
“With her, with him?”David argued. “No, Emma, we need to do this the right way.”  
“Nah, we don’t,”she shook her head a little amused. “We just gotta succeed. There is no right way, David. This is kinda a dream team if we work together and we are who we are; a hero, a villian, a pirate, a hunter. We all got different skills and we’re gonna need them -weather we can stomach them or not- if we’re gonna save Henry.”  
“And what’s your skill, ‘Savior’?”Regina questioned.  
“Uh, well, Regina, I’m a soldier and a hunter so pick.”she shrugged. “I like to think of myself as the wild card, who knows when I can prove useful. But frankly I’m a sister, alright. So either help me get my brother back or stay on the ship and stay outta my way.”  
“So you’re going to lead us?”Dean asked amused.  
“I ain’t a little girl anymore, Dean.”she said and he looked a little confused at that. “This ain’t a hunt and this ain’t some random poor soul whose being tormented or hunted, this is my little brother, he’s my Sammy. So yeah, if that’s what’s gonna keep yall from running each other through and ripping hearts out, sure, yeah, I’m the leader.”she said irritated. “Now, let's go.”she said and grabbed her stuff, she shoved Dean’s bag in his arms and got off the ship, she landed with ease and started going back into the forest. Snow followed quickly, a little proud. Emit smirked and followed. David gave the other men a look and took out his sword before following.  
“This should be interesting.”Dean said, slinging his bag over his shoulders and followed. Hook gave Regina a look and followed.

They were following Hook and David through the jungle. David was cutting a path. “I could’ve poofed us up here in an instant.”Regina complained.  
“Up where? Do you know where we are, the dangerous around us, dangerous only I can lead us past.”Hook said calmly.  
“Even in the Navy we have natives to show us around, keep us outta dark zones, Hook is our native.”Emma said. “And I understand poofing in familiar places, but how do you poof somewhere you’ve never seen?”  
“With magic.”Regina said simply then walked away.  
“That's helpful.”she said sarcastically.  
“Here, you should stay hydrated.”Snow said handing her a canteen.  
“Thanks, Mary Margret, but you know I got my own, right?”she asked gently.  
“Oh, yeah, silly me.”she shook her head. Emma smiled at her. “Mary Margret is a bit formal don’t you think… you could call me ‘mom’ if you want. You’ve done it before.”  
“Right, but, uh, I was in a weird place emotionally. You were about-...”  
“We were about to die.”she nodded. “I get it.”she agreed. Emma gave her an apologetic smile then followed the group.  
“No!”Hook said grabbing David’s arm. David fought back a little. “No,”  
“I can handle some thorns.”David argued angrily.  
“It’s not the thorns you should be concerned about, it’s the poison they release. Dream Shade, the source of the poison I used on the dark one.”  
“The poison that almost killed Gold?”Emma asked.  
“Aye, I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form it is a much slower and painful death.”he agreed. “I suggest we go this way.”he said pointed around the bush.  
David looked the other way. “We’ll go this way.”he said pointedly and then walked away.  
Emma was the last in the group, other than Hook who stepped aside to let them go through first. “You’re father is a distrustful fellow.”  
“He just ain’t used to working with… the bad guy.”  
“I assure you, luv, on this island I’m not the bad guy.”  
“Well, Pan isn’t supposed to be one either.”Emit said, he was close to them.  
“What on earth gave you that idea.”Hook asked as they started moving again.  
“Every story I ever heard as a kid.”  
“Actually in the original play, Hook wasn’t even a character and Pan was at least questionable.”Emma said with a shrug.  
“Really? Even that’s different?”he complained and trudged away to catch up.  
“Tell me something, Luv. In these stories… what was I like? Other than a villian. Handsome I gather?”Hook said with a grin.  
“So many different versions, but in the most common one; if wax mustaches and perms are your thing, sure.”Emma said and walked away.  
“I take it by your tone, perms are bad.”he called out to her.

They had to camp out since the dark jungle had grown and they had to go around it to find the the hideout. Emma was sleeping not so peacefully. Emit was no better. They were near each other, but not super close. Dean was off on his own as well, but near Emma. David and Snow had made their sleeping area before them, but made sure they could see their children. Emma’s eyes snapped opened, not from a nightmare, but from the sounds of children crying. Emit jumped up a little as he woke up. They both sat up and met each other's eyes. “You hear that?”Emit asked.  
“If we were back home I would think it was a wendigo tricking us.”Emma answered.  
“Not here?”  
“I don’t know this land or it’s creatures.”she said as she took out her cutlass, Hook had given it to her since it had belonged to Neal.  
“Where are you going?”he asked as she stood.  
“See if we’re being hunted.”she answered as though it were obvious. He stood and she handed him a knife. “Stay behind me.”she added.  
“You know this is all sorts of backwards.”he complained as he followed her into the trees.  
“Not in our situation.”she said smugly.  
“You hear that too?”a voice came from behind them. They whirled around on the defensive. There was a young man, probably a teen, leaning against a tree.“You’re Emma, right?”he asked stepped closer, Emma held her position, steady. “I wonder why they can’t hear the crying.”he said.  
“Who are you?”Emma asked.  
“Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I’m Peter. Peter Pan.”he said then found himself held up against a tree with her blade to his throat.  
“Where’s Henry?”  
“You got fire. I like fire.”  
“You play with fire, you're gonna get burnt.”  
“Where’s our brother?”Emit asked.  
“Henry’s still alive, if that’s what yor worried about.”Pan answered.  
“Why the hell did you take him?”Emma asked.  
“He’s a very special boy, Emma.”  
“No shit,”  
“We know, that doesn’t answer the question.”Emit added.  
“What do you want with him?”  
“I came here to see who I was up against. The ‘Savior’.”he said mockingly then sighed. “Gotta say, I’m not disappointed.”  
“Let me guess, now you’re gonna tell us how we’re never gonna see him again?”  
“No. I’m gonna help you find him.”he answered as though it were obvious. “I’ll give you map.”he said when he just stared at him suspiciously. She looked at him for a moment before stepping back a little. She kept her blade pointed at him. “A map that will lead you straight to your brother.”he said pulling a piece of paper from his chest pocket.  
“If this is some kind of trap…”Emit warned.  
Pan looked at him annoyed before chucking and looking at Emma again. “I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment.”he assured them, mostly Emma.  
“Why you giving it to us?”Emma asked.  
“No, not ‘us’ just you.”he corrected amused.  
“Why you giving it to me?”she amended annoyed.  
“See, it’s not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him. And Emma… you’re the only one who can.”he said holding the parchment between his fingers.  
She looked slightly annoyed and unimpressed as she took it and then opened it. “It’s actually a map.”she said surprised, he tilted his head.  
“You certainly do not disappoint.”he commented.  
“What does that mean?”  
“See, you can only read that map because you’ve accepted who you really are.”  
“And who's that?”  
“An orphan. You don’t mind if I call you a lost girl, do you?”he said amused.  
“Call me whatever you damn well please, you little shit. It aint’ gonna stop me from finding Henry.”she said confidently.  
“Oh, I’m counting on that.”he said with an evil grin. “There’s a reason I tested you.”  
“Doesn’t feel like much of a test.”she commented and glanced at Emit. She was a little amused, this boy was trying to play mind games with her. “What reason?”  
“You haven’t forgiven your parents for abandoning you. That’s good, because neither has Henry.”he said cockily.  
“I think he has.”she tilted her head and glanced at Emit again. “Emit on the other, not so sure.”she added thoughtfully. “What about you? Did you forgive yours?”  
“I wasn’t abandoned,”he answered simply, acting as though it wasn’t affecting him.  
“Really? Cause it takes one to know one.”she challenged. “Or did you abandon someone? Is that why you take kids who were abandoned, to make up for that?”  
“By the time you get to Henry he won’t want to leave this island.”  
“I seriously doubt that.”she said calmly. “We talking ‘bout the same kid?”she added.  
“I don’t think we are.”Emit agreed. “C’mon.”he added and he started to walk away.  
“How ‘bout I just kill you right here, right now?”Emma said staring at the boy.  
“Because, Lieutenant, you don't kill children, not intentionally at least.”Pan said confidently.  
“Hm, yeah, but I got a feelin’ you ain’t a child.”she said pressing the tip of her blade to his neck. “In fact, I think you’ve outlived your days. If you were a child you’re now a monster and I kill monsters. It’s unnatural to live so long.”  
“Hm, yes, it is. It’s also unnatural to be a triplet years apart from your siblings.”  
“I know,”she said and nicked his neck a little. He gasped a little. “I never claimed to not be a monster, in fact I’m the worst kind… human.”she said and pushed him against the tree. “And I got a body count that horrifies some men, and if you were really a child it would make you piss yourself.”she said pointedly. “If Henry is hurt when I get to you… well, that body count is gonna go up.”she added then stepped back. “Thanks for the map.”she added.  
She moved to follow Emit. “When we’re finished, you just won’t feel like an orphan… you’ll be one.”he threatened, Emit paused for a moment, but Emma didn’t seem affected at all. She gently pushed him to keep going and he did.

At the camp everyone was awake and they had filled them in. “And he just gave it to you?”Regina asked confused.  
“No, this has to be some sort of trap.”Hook said.  
“He tried to play mind games with me.”Emma said.  
“And it didn’t work?”Hook asked confused.  
“Nah,”she shook her head.  
“I think it backfired on him.”Emit added, he was a little concerned.  
“He wants to play a game with his own rules that are heavily in his favor. I suggest we don’t play.”Hook warned.  
“I think we started playing the second he took Henry.”David said.  
“Like that annoying kid at lunch that forces you into a weird game.”Emit said.  
“Then you beat him and he gets mad.”Emma agreed.  
“And makes some bull about you being a bully to get you into detention.”  
“Then you beat him up in front of all his friends when he attacks you.”Dean added.  
“And it doesn’t matter cause you’ll be moving soon.”Emit agreed.  
“What are you talking about?”Hook asked confused after a moment.  
“Uh, i-it’s.. Never mind.”Emma shook her head. “I think we should keep him happy until we get Henry, we follow it.”she added determined.  
“What happens when it’s a trap?”Dean asked.  
“He ain’t gonna kill us. He’s playing at something else.”she shook her head. “So we go there together, but some of us stay back, the others go check it out. If it's a trap there’ll be back up.”she added thoughtfully.  
“That’s… actually really well thought out.”Regina said after a moment.  
“Like I said, never know when I could be useful.”she shrugged.  
“Well, let's go, no time to waste.”Snow said.

As they walked Snow went to the back of the group to walk with Emma. “you good?”Emma asked as they walked.  
“As could be expected.”she sighed.  
“We’ll get him back.”  
“Oh, I don’t doubt that for a moment.”  
“Good,”  
“Emit- he seems uneasy about the little meeting last night.”Snow said after a moment.  
“Emit is way outta his element,”she said simply.  
“Not about the meeting, about you at the meeting…”  
“I’m a soldier, I don’t think any of you really get that.”she sighed.  
“What happened?”  
“Threatened the little punk, definitely unsettling for a civilian.”  
“What game did he try to play?”she asked after a long moment of thought.  
“He said I could only read the map because I ain’t in denial of who I really am.”  
“Who are you?”she asked a little worried.  
Emma glanced at her for a moment. “You ain’t gonna like it.”  
“I want to know.”she said gently.  
Emma waited a long moment. “An orphan.”she said in a whisper, Snow looked down. “Mare, I’m sorry, but even with Dean raising me- I was always an orphan.”  
“You're right,”she said sadly after a moment. “But it’s my job to change that.”

As they walked they were attacked. Emma proved to be very useful then, while the boys aren't amateurs, she was the trained soldier. Hook had warned them that the arrow tips were laced with dream shade. David and Snow were a good team but David pushed Snow out of the way of an arrow in the quick check he had said it was just his jacket that was grazed. Then a whistle came “boys, boys, boys.”Pan said, shaking his head, both disappointed and amused. “This is not the game, they won that map fair and square, it’s not fair to attack like this, they haven’t cheated.”he said and they all retreated. “Of course, cheaters never win.”he added calmly.  
“I think we should get compensation.”Emma said pointedly. “To make up for the penalty.”  
“And what do you suggest?”he asked amused.  
“A way to make a portal and get off this island.”  
“Soldier indeed, you’ve been working on an exit plan, haven't you?”he asked amused.  
“Well?”she asked.  
“I’ll give you a hint… our mutual friend got off this island and went to the real world without my assistance, perhaps ask him.”  
“Who?”  
“I think you know.”  
“He’s dead,”  
“You’re smart, and you’ve had interactions with the dead.”he shrugged. “Lets go boys!”he yelled and they all left.  
“Emma?”Emit asked when she didn’t move.  
“He’s gonna change the camp, move Henry.”Emma said knowingly, not looking away.  
“How can you be so sure?”Snow asked.  
“Cause, he’s just trying to slow us down, make Henry feel alone so that he likes this place.”she answered then finally looked away from where they had left.  
“He said that by the time we get to Henry he won’t want to leave.”Emit agreed.  
“If he keeps changing the location to do that, we’re playing right into his game.”David said.  
“We need an inside man.”Emma agreed.  
“That sounds like something out of an action movie.”Regina argued.  
“No, she has a point. We need someone he trusts.”Hook agreed.  
“Who? Because, I guess he certainly doesn’t trust you.”David said.  
“A fairy that lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island. She could be our inside source.”he nodded looking at Emma. he looked away thoughtfully. “she might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in.”he mumbled.  
“You mean fairy dust?”Emit asked. Emma tilted her head, curiously.  
“No, pixie dust.”David said. “It’s stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust.”  
“Fairy, pixie dust.”Emma said thoughtfully. “Neverland,”she added understandment coming to her “tinkerbell.”she concluded.  
“Oh, you know her?”Hook asked.  
“Just in the way we knew about all of you.”Emit answered.  
“Oh, would you look at that, the ‘x’ just moved.”Emma said monotoned looking at the map. “We gotta try to get Tinkerbell on board.”she sighed.  
“It’s a bad idea. Mark my words, this Tinkerbelle is not going to save us.”Regina said.  
“Well, we gotta try. But if we find her we’re gonna need an exit plan first.”  
“I know where B- Neal lived on his time on the island, perhaps he left a clue.”Hook said.  
“Okay, but what order do we do it in?”Dean asked.  
“what?”Regina asked.  
“No point in having an exit plan if we don’t have a way to get Henry.”  
“And certainly no point in getting Henry if we don’t got an exit plan.”Emma agreed.  
“Divide and conquer?”Emit suggested.  
“No way, we all got whooped just now. All of us together we’re still outnumbered, doubly so if we split up, our best bet is to stick together.”  
“Well, Tinkerbell’s treehouse is on the path to Neal’s hideout.”Hook said.  
“Then we go try and find her, if we can’t we postpone that and look for a way off this place then figure out a way to get Henry.”

As they walked Emma was at the very back of the group, other than Regina. “Emma.”Regina said and stopped her, the others kept going. “There is another way.”she said with a grin when Emma stopped to look back at her.  
“Is there?”she asked and continued walking.  
“Magic.”  
“Regina-”she sighed.  
“I’m not talking about my magic. I’m talking about our magic.”  
“I ain’t interested, not yet at least.”  
“Well, when will you be?”  
“When it’s our last option.”  
“Why? Why does it have to be until then?”  
“Cause, Regina, I’m willing to do anything for Henry, but if I can stay away from things like magic and killing I will.”she answered.  
“Emma, that is just wasting time. Time we don’t have, Henry-”  
“I ain’t interested.”she turned back to Regina, the group stopped at that. “It always comes with a price and if we use it hastily we won’t be the ones paying it.”  
“Sometimes not using it comes with a price too.”she argued. “I bet you and I combined are strong enough over the power pan.”she said intriguingly.  
“And if we’re not?”she said simply. “I ain’t gonna take a chance on that, not on Henry’s life.”she added. “It’s his life.”she added as Snow came to stand next to her.  
“I’m aware of that.”  
“I know you don’t like this plan, but let's see it through. Lets at least see if we can find tinkerbell.”she said.  
“You think it’s the best plan because your boyfriend agrees with it.”  
“My boyfriend? Hook?”she asked confused. “He ain't the only that agrees with it, Regina. What’s wrong with you today?”  
“She just lost Neal.”Snow said.  
“Sorry, I’m…”Regina said sadly looking down before looking at Emma again. “I’m just worried about Henry.”  
“We all are and I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think it would help us get to him. So let’s just see what happens.”Emma said gently. Regina nodded in agreement.

They were still walking when Regina fell behind. “Hey,”Emma said.  
“Hey,”Regina returned confused.  
“You’re falling behind, Hook says her place is just up ahead.”  
“If she still lives there. You go waste your time looking for her. I’ll wait.”she said sitting on the fallen trunk. Emma went back to her.  
“What’d you do to her?”  
“What? Why would you assume-”  
“Cause I know what it’s like to avoid someone you’ve wronged.”  
“You’ve wronged someone?”  
“Yeah,”she nodded. “Now what’d you do? What happened in the enchanted forest? Kill her friend, teacher? Steal her creation?”  
“What?”  
“In the movies she’s a tinker fairy, like the engineers of the fairy community.”she answered slightly amused. Then she cleared her throat at the look she gave her. “Traveling a lot it was either Scooby-Doo or tinker bell movies I stole.”she explained.  
“If she sees me she won’t help.”

Hook was the first up the ladder into a tree house. “Pretty bare, reminds me of some place.”Emit said as he went up the ladder, he was the third one up.  
Emma was next then Dean and finally Snow. “You would think a tree house was a little more cheery.”Snow commented.  
“Where I used to live, that's it.”Emit said then walked off to search.  
“I like it.”Emma shrugged.  
“It's basically your room at Granny’s.”Dean said distractedly then turned to her pointing his finger “and the bunker.”he added.  
“This is just a place to sleep.”Emma and Snow said, then looked at each other.  
“Time as a bandit?”Emma asked.  
“You read the book.”Snow said with a smile.  
“No,”she shook her head. “I don’t like to read.”she added.  
“She sent a picture of each page to Sam, he read it in a recording.”Dean said distractedly.  
“How do you know about that?”Emma asked.  
“Wouldn’t shut up about it for days.”  
“What do you know about only having a place to sleep?”Snow asked.  
Emma chuckled. “Answer the woman.”Dean said when she didn’t answer.  
“Kinda your fault.”she shrugged.  
“Before we found the bunker we traveled all over the country only staying in motels for no more than a few weeks while we were hunting.”Dean answered.  
“Then as a soldier, we just slept at a camp, nothing else.”Emma added. “The real question is, why does she have a ladder. I thought fairies had wings.”  
“You have a point.”Snow agreed.

They concluded Regina was in danger and went to find her, they came to a cave entrance just as tinkerbell was exiting. “Where’s Regina?”Emma asked, they surrounded her with their weapons drawn..  
“Who the hell are you?”the fairy asked.  
“Her friend and a pretty pissed off woman.”she added.  
“Where is she?”Emit asked.  
“I’m fine,”Regina said as she came out.   
“Do you mind lowering those? You might stick me, but I’ll take you down with me.”Tink said in a warning.  
“Please do.”Emma said.  
“She won’t hurt us, just lower your weapons.”Regina said. Emma looked at her for a moment before conceding.  
“But will she help us?”Hook asked.  
Together they turned her no into a yes and they were off again.

Tinker belle told them about the camp then said she wouldn’t do anything unless they had an exit plan. She had pulled out a watch and said it came from the people that brought Henry to Neverland. “Greg and Tamara? Where are they? Why'd they give you that”Snow asked quickly.  
“I got it off the girl’s body.”Tinker bell said. “And as for the man, well there wasn’t enough of him to get anything from it.”  
“I swear, I just knocked them out.”Emma said quickly, feeling the gazes.  
“This is what Pan does to people he employs. What do you think he’ll do to you?”  
“Trust me, I know before we do anything we’re gonna get that down. I aint’ stupid, never go in without an exit plan. We have a possible lead.”Emma assured her.

Hook was leading them to Neal’s hideout, Emma was always in the back refusing to have more than two people behind her. She stepped aside, Emit and David were behind her. Emit gave her a confused look, but she gestured for him to keep going. He did, David was a little more behind and she stepped in front of him to stop him with a hand on his chest. “Emma?”he asked confused. Emma waited to make sure Emit had gone with the others.  
“What’s wrong?”she asked stepping back a little, and crossing her arms.  
“I think I should be asking you that.”he said confused.  
“You think I can’t tell when someone is injured? I’m a soldier, David, I led a lot of hard headed Navy SEALs, I know when one of my men are injured.”she said and he looked down.  
“It’s noth-”he began to say.  
“Don’t lie.”she interrupted and he paused and closed his mouth a little relieved, he didn’t want to lie to her as well. “So either tell me or don’t, but I know you’re hurt so don’t lie about that.”she added firmly. He sighed and looked down. She shook her head disappointedly. “Just remember this is your son we’re talking about and you’re more use to him alive and capable than dead, or even just alive and weak.”she said and started walking away, he looked at her sadly. Then she whirled around and marched back. “And if this is gonna get in the way of the mission, David,”she said pointedly then softened a little when she saw his sad features. “Stay back, on any excuse.”she finished looking away. She paused for a moment then followed the group. He sighed and followed.

They were inside the cave, Hook tried to light a torch, but was struggling. Dean went up to him and did it with a lighter. Emma sighed as she looked at the walls, there were a lot of drawings. She asked David to hand her a candle that was in a cocoanut so that she could look at the drawings better. She turned back after a while “What’s all this?”Emma asked looking at the table now full of items.  
“Oh, just things I found, things he must’ve made from things he found on the island.”Snow answered.  
“I don’t know how good a cup this would be, it has a bunch of holes in it.”David said holding up half of a coconut. Emma stepped closer.  
“Maybe it’s a tiny colondor.”  
“Yes, I’m sure prepubescent Baelfire made tons of pasta.”Regina said as Emma gently took it from David and examined it.  
“Someone snuff out the torch.”Emma said thoughtfully. When it was dark she placed the half in question onto the half with the candle.  
“Am I supposed to be impressed you made a nightlight?”  
Emma rolled her eyes then looked at the ceiling. “Look up.”she said softly.  
“Stars.”Emit said amazed.  
“A map.”Hook corrected.  
“To where?”Snow asked.  
“Home.”Emma answered dazed, staring at the stars.  
“How can you tell it’s a map?”  
“There was a short time in neverland when Baelfire was aboard my ship. I taught him to navigate using the stars. What we’re staring at is the fruit of my labor.”Hook answered.  
“So you can read it?”Dean asked.  
“Sadly, I cannot.”  
“You just said you taught him.”Regina pointed out.  
“I also taught Neal something else. The key to being a pirate- secrecy. The best captains can seal their maps in code. He was an apt pupil.”  
“So you’re saying the only person who can read this map is Neal?”Snow asked.  
“Great.”Emit sighed.  
“Hold on.”Emma said placing the coconut down.  
“What?”  
“When Neal enlisted he quickly became the best navigator the navy had seen in a long time. He was an asset because of how well he could code his maps.”  
“Great, Hook’s a good teacher, how does that help us?”Dean asked.  
“He was an instructor, only for the class on navigating stars.”  
“You had to learn to navigate with the stars?”Emit asked.  
“You have no idea how many times that saved me and my team. Take fire away from camp, usually after an IED goes off, get stranded with no way to call for help. Knowing how to read the stars is your only chance.”she said distractedly. “Not only did he teach how to read the stars, the team he was on was taught how to read his maps.”she said looking up the whole time, slowly walking around the table.  
“So you can read it?”Hook asked.  
“Maybe,”she answered after a moment. They all waited for a moment. She sighed and looked down shaking her head. “Think he didn’t have the routine down. I can’t read it without tools. The only person who can really read it is dead.”she said sadly. She walked out, she needed to be alone.  
Snow looked at David and they both moved to follow “I’d give her some times,”Dean commented softly. He was just as desperate to make her feel better.   
“She shouldn’t be alone.”Snow argued, he shrugged and held up his hands so the couple rushed out to follow her.  
“Emma, wait!”David called out.  
“Guys, not now, please.”Emma said desperately. Snow rushed to be in front of her, David stayed behind her, she looked at neither.  
“I can’t even imagine the sadness you must be feeling.”  
“I ain’t sad.”Emma said closing her eyes. “I’m pissed… he lied to me, betrayed me, then he abandoned me and got to live a normal life. But what pissed me off he thought he had the right to tell me he loved me then let go… that was a selfish bastard.”she said angrily. “Can’t even be pissed though cause he did it to save me, or so he thought.”  
“Wait, you’re mad he saved you?”David asked confused.  
“On my first mission, I uh, was shot in the stomach… he stayed with me, but I wanted to let go, he told me to fight. Dying was selfish because he couldn’t live without me… can’t even yell at him for being a hypocrite.”she said then walked away again.

They were in the cave still looking for another clue, a way to get off the island. Emma had just found the tallies Neal used to count his days on the island. “What’s wrong?”Snow asked, both Emma and Emit were staring at the marks.  
“Look here. Neal stopped counting.”Emma said tracing her finger on the wall next to the two marks that were about to start the five. She approached them.  
“Cause he got off the island.”  
“He was here longer than that.”  
“Then why would he…”David asked walking up to them.  
“Because he lost hope.”Emit said sadly.  
“You got that from scribbles?”Reigna asked.  
“I got that because it’s what I did every time I went to a new foster home. I counted days until counting seemed pointless.”he said leaning against the ledge that Neal used as a bed. Emma looked down sadly.  
“You think the same thing’s happening to Henry.”David said sadly.  
“Pan said it would.”emma answered looking down.   
“Hey, we’re gonna rescue him.”he said firmly.  
“Yeah, you know that, I know that we all know that but Henry don’t. Plus he thinks I’m dead, he don’t know any of us are here looking for him.”  
“Pan wants him to lose faith.”Emit agreed.  
“So what, you want to send him a message? Because I haven’t seen a neverland post office. What are you suggesting?”Regina asked.  
“We need to find a way to get him a message. Tell him we’re here and Emma is alive, hell just knowing Emma was alive would be enough to keep his faith and hope and morals up.”  
“They’re right, he might not know that all of you are looking for him, but he doesn’t know how close you are, that makes all the difference.”Dean added.

While they were making rope with vines David pulled Hook away to help him, but really he just wanted to get him away from Emma. He didn’t like the way he was looking at his daughter, or the way Emma was looking back. She was somewhere between uncomfortable, angry and curious. Curious was bad, because it meant interest. Then Hook told him about a sextant that could help get them home. “De, you should go with them.”Emma said when they thought the best thing to do was to split up. They needed that sextant and needed to get that message to Henry.   
Dean looked confused, he was here for her, to keep her safe and well. Then he realized that she saw something at play, she was putting puzzle pieces together in her head; she didn’t trust David and Hook to go off on their own. Whether it be they may kill each other or their history made her wary of them going off on their own. David looked at them for a moment before nodding in agreement. “Okay,”he agreed and went to go get some supply.

The women and Emit had a lost boy tied up against a tree. Emit was angrily holding him and even choked him a little before Emma pulled him off, he was insistent that Henry was gone, he was a lost boy now. Then Regina said she was going to rip out his heart so that he’d do exactly as they wanted. “No, we’ll find another way.”Snow said.  
“Really?”Regina challenged. “What do you two think?”she asked the other two.  
“If it’s our only option.”Emit said sadly.  
“Emma, we can find another way to talk to Henry.”Snow said, she knew that if Emma tried she could figure out another way. Emma looked into the jungle for a moment.  
She sighed. “We need to talk to Henry.”Emma said.  
“NO,”Snow protested shocked.  
“Do it, Regina.”Emma said and held Snow back. Emit stepped away and closed his eyes, turning to look away from the boy and his mother and sister. After it was done Emma was sitting on a rock and Snow was standing near her, with her arms crossed not looking at either of her children. “Mary Margret, I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t have to apologize to me.”Snow said. “It’s Henry I’m worried about.”  
“We are too, that’s why I’m willing to do whatever it takes.”  
“When we finally get to him, I just wanna make sure the line is still there.”  
“What line?”Emit asked confused.  
“Between what Regina is willing to do and what you are.”she said looking at them disappointedly. Emit looked down sadly. Emma took a deep breath and looked into the jungle. “Henry looks up to you, Emma. You’re his hero.”  
“Trust me, there’s a line but it ain’t what you think.”Emma said simply.  
“What does that mean?”  
“Henry is better off looking up to Regina than to me.”she said and stood.  
“Second thoughts?”Regina asked standing next to them.  
“Not at all.”she shook her head. “Lets get him that message.”  
“Oh, we’re gonna do more than that.”

They got the message to Henry, he was so relieved when he saw Emma was alive a tear actually slipped from his cheek, but the conversation was cut short when Pan entered the camp. He just needed to know they were there, that’s all they needed. Then at the camp the three men returned, the sextant wasn’t there, but David made a toast to Hook for saving his life in an attack. Everyone bought it, except Emma, no she was putting the pieces together quite quickly. She eyed Dean suspiciously. He looked guilty. That didn’t stop her from kissing Hook though, it was true, he had saved David’s life, she knew that much, but also knew there was something else going on.

Emma was staring at a bunch of logs, she was trying to use her magic to start a fire. “Focus… concentrate.”Regina demanded harshly.  
“You know, if you’re gonna try to do the hard coach thing at least sell it.”she said looking at the woman. “I did train in the Navy, Regina, I took way worse than that.”  
“You're a pathetic waste of ability, useless, you’ll never get it.”Regina said harshly.  
Emma smiled a little when she smelled the burning wood. “Now to do that without having you degrade me would be nice.”she commented.  
“I enjoy it.”  
“Well, while I can see you yelling at me during a battle, it ain’t convenient.”

Emma and Regina walked up to the others when she saw them getting ready to go somewhere. “Where yall going?”she asked confused.  
“Go get”David and Hook started to say but each finished differently, Hook going with ‘firewood’ and David going with ‘water’.  
“So bad.”Dean commented closing his eyes.  
“What’s going on?”Emma asked  
“Neal’s alive.”Snow blurted out, both Dean and Emit dropped their heads at that.  
“Neal.. is… alive?”she asked shocked.  
“Maybe,”she answered. “We don’t know yet.”she said then looked at the men. “Sorry, she deserves to know.”she added. Regina was pissed with their want to go save the man so she left the group while the others followed to save him.

Outside the cave Hook explained how the cave works, the only way to save someone in there was to reveal your deepest darkest secret. They all looked worried at that. They slowly and hesitantly entered. “So, what do we do?”Emit asked.  
“I told you what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth, literally.”Hook said then turned to them. “Now… who wants to kick things off?”  
“So, what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?”  
“I don’t know the particulars, only what I’ve been told.”  
“Well, how do you know it’ll work?”David asked.  
Hook turned around and took in a couple of deep breaths then sighed. “There’s only one way to find out, I suppose.”he sighed again then turned around. “I kissed Emma.”  
“You did what?”David asked pointedly.  
“David, now is not the time.”Snow said.  
“I told Emit, it ain’t a secret.”Emma said. “How is a kiss your darkest secret?”  
“It’s what the kiss exposed.”he said then told her that he never thought he could let go of his first love, Milah, until he met Emma. Then there was a rumble and a rock bridge started from starting at the little island Neal was on in a cage.  
Then Snow admitted that while she wouldn’t change what she had with their children it wasn’t what she wanted and she wanted another kid. Both Emma and Emit were a little hurt by that, but they understood. Then David admitted that the trip for the sextant was actually to find a cure for his dream shade poisoning and he couldn’t leave Never Land or he’d die. Emma looked angry at that, she had known something was up and couldn’t have figured it out. Dean closed his eyes and stepped closer to Emma. “Emma, uh, you know how I was mad at Sam for not looking for a way to get me back when I went to purgatory?”he asked and Emma nodded confused. “Well, uh, when, uh, you got dragged down to hell… w-we, uh, w-we didn’t try to get you back. John said you made us weak and we couldn’t afford that, I’m so sorry.”he admitted with a tear in his eye.  
“Th-that actually don’t surprise me.”she said after the bridge extended.  
“Y-you’re not mad?”he asked shocked.  
“Conflicted?”she said unsure.  
“I, uh, I’ll go next.”Emit said after a moment. “When I was sixteen, uh, I was in a pretty bad home. The guy was a drunk and abusive… me and three other guys around my age decided we were gonna teach him a lesson after he went after the only girl, she was only eight… we were just gonna scare him, give him a taste of his own medicine…”he said and looked down, closing his eyes. “But instead we killed him… we buried his body and all went our separate ways, agreeing to never talk about it again.”he admitted and the bridge grew, there was only a little slot left.  
“Guess it’s my turn.”Emma said worriedly.  
“No,”Hook said confused, he studied the group. “Somethings not right, the bridge should be complete, then the last secret opens the cage.”  
“But Emma’s the only one who hasn’t gone.”Dean said.  
“No, I ain’t.”Ema said in realization.  
“What?”they all asked.  
“Max,”Emma said looking around.  
“Who’s Max?”Snow asked. They were all looking at her confused.  
“I am.”Max said from behind them, they all drew their weapons except Emma.  
“Why are you shirtless?”David asked.  
“Uh,”he said unsure of how to answer.  
“Where the bloody hell did you come from?”Hook added.  
“Max is an old friend.”Emma answered.  
“Dean, that case you worked a few years back, a couple a witch and a werewolf… those were my parents.”Max answered and Dean tensed more. “I was ten and reckless, they took the fall for me. Emma helped me escape and run off.”  
“We thought you had been kidnapped.”Dean said to Emma.  
“I found him in the woods and we became friends, so we hot wired a car and tried to run away, but I changed my mind and went back.”Emma explained.  
“You were ten!”  
“I was six when you taught me to steal a car.”she argued.  
“We’re way off topic.”Emit cut in.  
“Right, uh, I have to share a secret.”Max said nervously. “Uh, Emma, I told you that my family rejecting me is what made me search for you and protecting you was my purpose… I lied.”he admitted. “I, uh, after we split ways I did track them down and they did trick me to try and kill me, but, uh, when I left I uh, I was so hungry. I broke my promise to you, I went full wolf on some kid, ate his heart.”he admitted sadly. Emma closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. “Once I came back to myself, uh, I was so upset I wanted to kill myself, thought I didn’t desrve to live.”  
“Then why are you here?”Dean asked pointedly.  
“Dean,”Emma said and he tightened his jaw.  
“I did try, but death said that I could have a second chance, redeem myself. The only way to do that was to find Emma and protect her, so I did. I am literally only alive to protect you.”he answered. The bridge extended.  
“So many questions.”Emit said scratching his head.  
“Later.”Emma said pointing to Emit, Max and Dean. Then she took a deep breath, extracted her blade and went over the bridge to Neal.  
“Emma, I tried to get Henry, but Pan took him back, I’m so sorry,”he said quickly.  
“It’s okay, Neal. it speaks volumes that you’re here.”  
“Where else would I be?”  
“We’ll get Henry, let's get you out of here first.”she said. She looked at the blade.  
“We both know that’s not going to work.”he said and she closed her eyes. “It’s okay, you can tell me anything.”he said gently.  
“Neal, you hurt me so damn much, I mean I had trust issues before, but that completely… just ruined me.”she said sadly. “The truth is, Max was the first person that made me feel human, he was my first friend. But you, you made me feel alive for the first time and when you left it made me hate living because you showed me all the good emotions and all the bad emotions and confused me so much. I hate life because of that. My secret is that I- when I heard you might be alive I was… hoping it was a trick… I was hoping you were dead, because whenever I see you… I’m just so confused, you confuse me and I don’t like it. You bring out the parts of me I want to just bury and forget because I never loved and hated someone like I do you.”she admitted. The cage door disappeared.

They walked out of the cave. “Thank you guys, for saving me.”Neal told the group.  
“Your father helped because he wanted to carry out your mission to protect Emma and the people she cares about.”Emit said.  
“We still have to save Henry.”Snow sighed.  
“We found your star map. Now the question is do you know how to get off this island?”Hook asked.  
“Yeah, yeah, I can get us home.”Neal agreed.  
“Lets go get tinker bell and retrieve the boy.”he agreed and they started to walk away.  
“Do you really have to be in wolf form?”Dean complained to Max.  
When it was just Emma and Neal Emma tried to apologize. “After what I put you through, Emma, you don’t have to apologize to me ever… I’m glad you told me, because I have a secret too.”Neal said gently. “I’m never going to stop fighting for you. Never.”he said and started walking away. Emma looked down and closed her eyes.  
“I don’t know if I could ever get over what happened.”she said so quietly he didn’t hear.

They were at the camp getting ready “Hey,”Dean said as he walked up to Emma who was packing some of her things, Max was in his wolf form near her.  
“Yeah?”she asked.  
“Can we talk? In private?”he asked eyeing the wolf. The wolf rolled his eyes and stood, stretching a little before walking away slowly.  
“What do you want?”she sighed.  
“First of all, why the hell did you keep this from us, from me?”he asked and she stopped her movements and turned to him.  
“Cause, I didn’t know how’d you react. He’s a monster, you kill monsters.”  
“I know, at one point, I only saw monsters, but after Benny I understood why and how Sam could be friends with them.”he said gently.  
“That was… such a long time ago, I didn't know if you still felt that way.”she admitted.  
“I mean, we’re not hunting down Garth, right?”  
“True,”she sighed. “Guess, I didn’t want to talk about what happened back then.”  
“What happened? When you came back, you were different. You weren’t the little girl I knew.”he asked gently.  
She looked down. “Max was my first friend ever… like real friend, you know? He made me feel human, like a kid… when I realized I couldn’t have him and you guys, well I thought it was better to not have friends, to not be human. My life couldn’t allow that.”  
“I’m so sorry.”he sighed looking down.  
“It’s okay, De.”she said gently. “At the time you were enough.”  
“I know that’s a lie, you wanted friends your own age, you wanted to be a kid.”  
“Kinda, but I was okay with just you and Sam.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah… you were kinda childish, made up for it.”she shrugged then hugged him.  
“I love you.”he whispered holding her tightly. They pulled back. “And, uh, why is he in his wolf form so much?”he asked hesitantly.  
“Oh, he’s reversed. Most of his time is spent as a wolf, like a skinwalker.”  
“Oh,”he said acceptingly. “You sure you want to go on shadow duty with those two?”he asked. Neal had explained that they were going to trap Pan’s shadow and it was going to fly them back to storybrooke. They were splitting off, Neal and Hook were going with her to trap the shadow, the others were going to go find Tinker bell and get ready.  
“Huh?”she asked confused, she had restarted her movements.  
“C’mon.”he said and she looked at him this time. “Emma, really?”  
“What?”  
“Baby, they’re both only here for you, to help you. They only care about Henry because he means a lot to you.”he said and she understood. “There you go.”  
“Well, uh, I handled worse.”  
“You do know what it can lead to right?”  
“Yeah,”she sighed. “I do… I’ll be fine.”  
“I can go with you.”  
“No, De, I need someone to keep an eye on those three.”she said nodding to her brother and parents, they were all upset.  
“We can switch.”  
“I’ll be fine, really. I.. uh, I don’t want to be near them right now.”  
“It hurt you, what she said, didn’t it?”  
“I get it too.”she sighed.  
“C’mere.”he said and brought her into another hug.  
“You should’ve told me about David.”she said into his chest.  
“He asked me to not.”  
“What, you two bros now?”  
“Well, better than when we first met.”  
“What?”she asked pulling back.  
“We all might’ve gotten into a little… argument when you went to get the knife to save the world.”he admitted. She rolled her eyes amused. “But we came to an understanding because of you.”he added gently. They both loved her and that was enough to work past their differences for her sake.  
“Of course you did.”

At the dark hallows things went bad, Neal and Hook were both grabbed by two other shadows and were getting their shadows ripped out. Max was in front of where she was taking cover, trying to protect her. She lit the candle with her magic and saved them. They were making their way to tink’s “Emma, Emma, I know I screwed up.”Neal said trying to catch up to her.  
She whirled around. “Yeah, you did, you both did. We almost lost our chance to get the shadow cause you two idiots were fighting over a goddamn lighter.”she said angrily.  
“It wasn’t the lighter we were fighting over, luv.”Hook said.  
“You think putting my little brother’s life in danger is gonna help either of you? It ain’t, hell you two fighting like this just puts me off both of you. So just to stop this from interfering more; if I had to choose, I’d choose… Henry, always. Getting him home is worth more to than anything else.”she said then walked away.  
They entered the camp just as Tink told them she wouldn’t do anything until a way off the island was a sure thing. They proved it was and they got ready for an attack. On their way to the compound they ran into Gold and Regina. “He’s not getting anywhere near Henry.”Neal said to everyone’s surprise.  
“Why not?”Emit asked.  
“There’s a prophecy that says Henry will be his undoing. He’s not here to save him, he’s here to hurt him.”he explained. They all took a step back in shock.  
“That makes a lot more sense.”Emma mumbled.  
“That’s why you didn’t want to find Neal before we got Henry back. Because you knew he’d spill your secret.”Regina said.  
“Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan.”Gold said.  
“It all makes sense. You left before we even made shore.”Emit said raising his blade.  
“You wanted to get to Henry first.”Snow said drawing back her arrow.  
“To be on his own…”David agreed taking out his sword.  
“So no one could stop you…”Hook said taking out his own sword.  
“So you could kill him.”Regina said. Max growled and took position to attack.  
“It’s not gonna happen. Not unless you go through all of us first.”Snow said.  
Gold looked at Emma curiously, she was just staring at him. “What about you, Miss Swan? You’re not going to draw your weapon?”he asked, they all glanced at her.  
“No,”Emma said stepping forward a little.  
“Emma?”Dean asked confused.  
“See, Gold, we have a deal, remember?”  
“That we do.”he agreed.  
“What deal?”David asked.  
“She saved his life,”Regina said in realization.  
“Instead of just crushing Cora’s heart, I put it in her chest to swap her life for his.”Emma said glaring at the man.  
“I agreed to not make her regret it. I don’t go back on my deals.”Gold agreed.  
“Really? Something tells me you’ll make an exception for your own good.”Neal said.   
“I don’t care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won’t hurt him.”  
“Because that sounds just like you.”Regina argued. “He’s not to be trusted.”  
“Without me, you will fail.”he warned. “I’m the most powerful amongst us.”  
“That’s why we can’t trust you.”Neal said.  
“If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can’t.”  
“But you can give me pandora’s box. I don't have to trust you if I could stop you.”  
“Son…”he whispered heart broken then looked down. He took in a deep breath and let out before handing the box to Neal.  
Neal reached out to take it and paused with it in both their grasps. “Look at me.”he said and Gold did. “You so much as lift a finger to perform magic you’re gonna spend an eternity in this box.”he warned taking the box.  
“Lets go.”Emma said and they all walked away.  
She tried to talk to Hook to find a way to get David off the island, Gold cut in. “Now you’re interested in what I have to say? I thought I wasn’t to be trusted.”he said sauntering up to them and passed her slowly.  
“Gold, I don’t trust anyone, I trust aspects of people. I’ll take my chances.”Emma said simply and Gold explained he thinks he could make an elixir to save David. “What’s your price?”she asked simply.  
“Well, this is quite the favor. I expect one of equal weight in return.”he said.  
“So, what another blank check?”she asked as he turned and took a few steps away.  
“No,”Neal said going from her side and up to Gold. “When we get back to Storybrooke, you’re going to save David because it’s the right thing to do. No deals, no favors, understand?”he said to the man.  
“Fine, I’ll do as you ask.”he agreed with a sigh.  
“I’ll go tell David.”Emma said surprised.  
She moved to walk to the other, but they doubled back. “We’re here, Pan’s perimeters.”Tink informed them.  
“Alright, this is it. Tink sneaks us through the back, get it, in get Henry, get the hell outta here.”Emma said then looked at Neal. “Good with pan patrol?”  
“Locked and loaded.”he agreed.  
“You mind if I, uh…”Gold said taking Hook’s sword from his hip. “Borrow this?”he asked and they all tensed. “You said no magic, I agreed. But I’m not walking in there with nothing but my good looks.”he said then sauntered away.  
“Now I, on the other hand-”Hook said.  
“Here,”David said slightly annoyed and tossed him a sheathed sword. “In case your good looks fail you.  
“Thanks, Mate.”he nodded catching it with ease.  
“Lets get Henry.”Emma said and they got into position.

They knocked out all the boys at the camp and found Wendy Darling in a cage. They got her out, found out she knew Neal then tied up all the boys while Neal talked to her. “Since you’ve been here, have you seen a boy named Henry?”Neal asked gently.  
“No, why?”she asked confused.  
“He’s my friend’s little brother. Pan needs his heart.”  
“Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?”David asked.  
“No, he hasn’t said anything about a heart.”she answered.  
“She’s lying.”Gold said and stepped forward. “Where is he?”he asked aggressively. Neal and David went to stop him.  
“What the hell are you doing?”David asked.  
“I’ve carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden. She knows where Henry is.”  
They all turned to the girl. “He’s right,”Emma said softly.  
“Is that true?”Neal asked.  
“You don’t understand.”Wendy said.  
“You’re helping Pan?”Snow asked.  
“What does he have? What is he threatening you with?”Emma asked.  
“How can you be so sure it’s that?”Emit asked.  
“She’s lying to protect something- someone.”she said looking at the girl. Wendy then told them about her brothers; John and Michael. Pan was keeping them alive only if she did what he said. Gold said he’d go back on his deal.  
“Why would I trust a man who abandoned his own son?”Wendy asked. Then Regina told her about how her brothers trusted Belle to help them. Neal promised to save her brothers, but they needed her help. “Pan told Henry he needed his heart to save magic, but that’s a lie. He needs it to save himself.”  
“What do you mean?”Hook asked.  
“Pan is dying and he needs Henry’s heart to absorb all the magic in Neverland. Once he does he’ll become immortal, all powerful.”  
“What happens to Henry?”Snow asked.  
“It’s a trade… when Pan lives, Henry will die.”she said and Emit stood at that.  
“How do we stop Pan?”David asked quickly.  
“Pan took Henry to skull rock. But you haven’t got much time.”  
“Then we’ll stay here.”David said sadly, and Snow nodded. “We’ll guard the lost boys.”  
“No, he’s your son you’re going to save him.”Emma said.  
“No, he’s right. Get Henry get him home, tell him we love him.”Snow said.  
“Tell him yourself.”she shook her head. “Gold can cure you, we just gotta take some water back with us.”she explained and Snow hugged her. David reached out and took her hand.  
“You didn’t give up.”she whispered, then she looked at Gold. “Thank you.”  
“Apparently that’s all the thanks I need these days.”Gold said annoyed.  
“You two go with Regina and Gold, get Henry. I’ll go get some water with Emit and, uh,”she said looking at the two natives of the island. “Hook and get the water. The rest take care of things here and everyone meets up at the Jolly Roger.”  
“No,”Emit said. “Emma you should go with them to get Henry.”  
“I’m- what?”  
“Emma, you know Henry, you're the soldier. If anyone is gonna go into combat it should be you. I’ll go to Dead Man's Peak with them to get the water.”  
“He’s right. Pan tricked Henry,”Snow said. “You know him better than anyone, you need to go with us.”Snow agreed.  
She looked hesitantly at Emit, she didn’t like him going off on his own. “I’ll make sure we get the water and meet you at the Jolly Roger.”Hook promised.  
“Max, you go with Emit.”she said to the wolf. The wolf went to her brother's side and she nodded. “Lets go get Henry.”she agreed.  
“Shall we?”Hook asked. Emit nodded, his parents hugged him. “Don’t worry, luv, I’ll take care of him.”he whispered to Emma as he passed by.  
Dean walked up to her and kissed her head. “You be careful.”he whispered.

Gold was leading them to the shore so that they could get a row boat to get to skull rock. Emma was at the very back of the group, like she always was. “You okay?”David asked gently as he moved to walk next to her.  
“Yeah,”she answered.  
“Thank you.”he said after a long moment.  
“For what?”  
“Everything… you, uuh, really came through for us for Henry for me.”  
“Not for you, David.”she said sadly only glancing up at him.  
“I know.”he said, but it didn’t change the proud and happy look on his face. “I think I’m starting to understand you, Emma.”  
“Really? Cause, uh, I don’t understand me.”  
“You don’t understand how you feel about me and Mary Margret, not really. And yes, you found a way to get me off this island, but not for me and not for you. You did it for Henry. You do a lot for Henry. In fact, I think you do almost everything for someone else, never yourself. That’s what you say at least. That’s how you feel. But really it is for yourself, it’s just easier to claim someone else as motivation.”  
“Damn, okay.”she said slightly amused, impressed he could figure it out and had the guts to share it with her. “Yeah, it is easier to claim I don’t want Henry to lose his parents than to admit that, uh, I tolerate yall enough to not want to leave you here. That and it's the right thing to do.”she shrugged.   
He smiled a little at that. She still couldn’t admit her feelings, but that was okay, he knew she cared about them and he’d help her get to the point where she was comfortable enough to talk about it, now he had the chance to do it. He had the chance to be part of all of their lives. When they got to the rock he helped her and Snow out of the boat. “Those are Henry’s shoes. Wendy was right.”Snow said looking at the tracks.  
“They’re here.”Emma said and tried to enter the cave, she was flung back by a shield.  
She flipped in the air once from the force, then controlled herself so that she would land without any injury, kneeling with her fist on the ground. “Emma,”the two parents exclaimed. “Are you okay?”David asked helping her up.  
“Yeah,”she said deeply exhaling.  
“What was that?”Snow asked.  
“Pan cast a protection spell.”  
“There has to be a way to break it.”Regina said then made a fire ball.  
She flung it at the sheild and it bounced off towards them. They all ducked, David covered both Snow and Emma with himself. “Careful with that.”emma said.  
“Try all you want but Pan’s magic is too powerful. At least for you.”Gold said pointing at Regina then he walked through the sheild.  
“How did you do that?”Snow asked.  
“The spell is made to keep anyone who cast a shadow out. This isn’t about keeping you out, it’s about drawing me in. he knew I wouldn’t give up the chance to finish what I came here to do.”gold explained.  
“You don’t have one. You were telling the truth.”Emma said.  
“You really did come here to save Henry.”David said.  
“Indeed I did. I gave my son my trust with that box, now I need you to trust me.”he said to Emma. she took out the box.  
“Hey,”Emma said when Regina plucked it out of her hand.  
“You better come through, Gold. or I’ll make what he has planned for you look like child’s play.”Regina threatened. “You understand me?”  
“A simple ‘good luck’ would have sufficed.”he said and took the box then walked away.  
“So what are we supposed to do now?”Regina asked as she paced.  
“What about the spell Gold used to rip off his shadow?”David asked.  
“You think if I knew how to do that I wouldn’t have done it already?”  
“The moon.”Emma said staring at the moon.  
“The moon?”Regina and Snow asked in unison.  
“The moon is creating our shadows right now, right? What if there’s a way to block it, like with magic?”she asked turning to REgina.  
“What, like an eclipse? Is that even possible?”David asked.  
“maybe.”Regina said staring at the moon.  
“so?”Snow asked.  
“I need help.”she admitted.  
“With magic?”David asked.  
“It requires a lot.”  
“Aight, what do we do?”Emma asked looking between her and the moon.  
“Follow my lead.”she said and raised her hands. Emma mimicked her movements.  
They blocked the moon and Emma couldn’t help reacting like a twenty year old skater. She cleared her throat when she saw them staring at her. “Lets go.”she said.  
They ran in just as Henry pulled out his own heart. “Henry, wait!”David called.  
The boy turned to them confused. “Dad?”he asked.  
“Yeah, buddy, we’re here. Whatever Pan is telling you to do, don't do it. I need you to get away from him.”David said gently.  
“Pan is lying to you, Henry.”Snow said. “He’s trying to hurt you.”  
“No, the heart of the truest believer. It’s what’s gonna save magic. It’s gonna save all of you.”Henry said holding his heart up.  
“No, it’s not.”Regina said. “This was never about magic, Henry. The only person Pan is interested in saving is himself.”she added desperate for him to understand.  
“That’s not true.”Henry protested.  
“Of course it isn’t.”Pan agreed.  
“Yes it is.”David cut in. “Pan can’t live without you dying. If you give him your heart, it’s going to kill you.”he explained.  
“They’re trying to stem your belief, Henry.”Pan said gently. “But don’t let them… remember, every hero gets tested.”he said gently.  
“Henry…”Snow called as the boy looked at him. “I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn’t it.”she said gently.  
“Why would they lie?”Henry asked Pan.  
“Because that’s what adults do, Henry. You know that better than anyone.”  
“Henry…”Regina called. “You have to believe us.”  
“Your parents don’t care about Neverland, Henry. They know if you give your heart to save it, then you’ll have to stay. They’re being selfish because they don’t wanna lose you.”  
“Henry, you have to trust us.”  
“Trust? I’m the only one that’s ever been honest with you, Henry. The only one who ever believed in you.”  
“That ain't true,”Emma said stepping forward, she had been behind the parents. “Henry, you know it. Me and Emit, we believe in you, we’ve been honest with you. When have I ever lied to you, kid? You asked me once to believe in you, and I did. Because I believed in you Graham is still with us. He’s in Storybrooke waiting for us, for you to get home. He’s right, adults lie, but he’s the oldest one here, Henry. Magic is not in danger, we’re not in danger. The only danger is Pan. This girl told us about this place about how he lied to you.”  
“Wendy?”Henry asked confused.  
“Yeah, she was in a cage, only monsters put people in cages.”she said gently. Henry stepped away from Pan. “C’mon, kid, we're a team, right? You, me and Emit, always. Remember what I told you when you were scared about the end of the world?”  
“No one can make the decision other than the person sacrificing themselves.”  
“The people you love are gonna beg you to not.”  
“They’ll claim they’ll find another way. They don't want to lose you, but you’ll be willing to make the sacrifice to ensure the people you love are okay.”  
“We ain’t telling you we’ll find another way. We’re telling you this… man that even Gold don’t trust, is lying to you. You once asked me to believe in you, now I’m asking you to believe in me, kid. Please.”she said. Henry looked at Pan then turned, giving his back to his family so that he walked backwards to them.  
“Henry, don’t listen to her. She’s an adult, she’s going to tell you whatever it takes to get you to not do it. She’s weak without you Henry. She needs you more than you need her. That’s why she doesn’t want to let you go.”  
“Yeah, Henry, I do need you, because, kid, you're the heart of the team. We need you alive and well and happy. Pan only needs your heart to keep him alive.”Emma said gently. Henry took a step back, away from Pan. “We all believe in you, kid, because we love you.”  
“She doesn’t care about magic, Henry. She doesn't care if she dies, in fact she’s waiting for it. She hates life.”  
“Yeah, but Henry is worth living for.”Emma said. “I want to live to be part of your life, kid. You want to save magic, save us? Then don’t listen to him, because he’ll kill us once he gets the power from your heart.”  
“No I won’t Henry. I wouldn’t kill them. She’s lying to you.”  
“He already tried to kill me, remember? He stabbed me and threw me in a river.”  
“She’s lying, Henry.”  
“no,”Henry said firmly. “Emma doesn’t lie, not to me. You’re the liar.”  
“Come on, Henry.”David said holding out his hand.  
“You’re the monster, you’re the liar.”Henry shook his head and started to turn to run back to his family. Pan grabbed his arm.  
“Wrong choice.”Pan said and grabbed the heart in his hand.  
“ah!”Henry yelled in pain and had to let go.  
“No!!”the adults yelled. Emma took the bow from Snow, went around behind her and turning to grab an arrow. She stopped next to the woman and shot it at Pan, hitting him in the shoulder. He gasped and breath rapidly, then smiled before slamming the heart into his chest. A blast of magic shot out and Henry fell unconscious.  
“Henry!”Snow yelled and his three parents went to his side. Emma followed and took another arrow from Snow and shot Pan, but he caught that one and broke it. “What did you do to him?”Snow asked angrily.  
“Took his heart.”Pan said with a smug smile.  
“I should've killed you when I had the chance.”Emma said through her teeth as she took out her sword. “Now I’m gonna make up from that mistake.”she added and tried to stab him, but he disappeared and reappeared behind her and grabbed pandoras box.  
“I don’t think you have it in you, Emma.”he said cockily. “Rumplestiltskin didn’t, and you always refused to kill child soldiers.”  
“You aint a child.”  
“I think I look an awful lot like Amir, that’s why you didn’t kill me that night. You couldn’t look at yourself in the mirror after you killed him.”  
“Yeah, but I’ll have no problem killing you.”she said through her teeth. “You're a monster, I kill monsters.”she added and attacked him.  
Her parents watched horrified as she stabbed Pan in the gut. She withdrew the sword and he fell to the ground with a grunt, then he stood and they watched as he healed with a smirk. “That tickled.”he said evilly. Then he floated up and flew away.  
Emma glared at the night sky Pan flew into. Regina put a preservation spell on Henry to keep him in the condition he was in. Emma was ignoring them, not listening as her mind whirled in thought. She was thinking of a plan, some way to get Henry’s heart and Gold out of the box and get everyone home. “Emma,”Snow called from her side next to Henry.  
“Emma,”David stepped forward. He reached out to grab her shoulder but paused. He took back his hand and went around to her. “Emma,”he said looking her in the eye.  
She snapped out of her thought “what?”she asked confused, her breath a little labored.  
“We could use a plan.”Regina said and she turned to them. “Your plans always seem to work, so please snap out of whatever head space you’re in and help us save our son.”  
“You, uh, preserved him, right?”  
“Yes,”  
“Okay, good. Lets get him back to the camp. Neal might know where we can find Pan.”  
“Even if we do find him, he was powerful before now with Henry’s heart.”David said shaking his head. “How can we defeat him?”  
“He ain’t immortal, he can bleed, he can die.”  
“We can kill him.”Regina agreed.  
“I have a feeling he ain’t as strong as before, or else he would’ve taken us right here right now. We go find him and get Henry’s heart back.”  
“And get the box, find a way to get him out.”Snow agreed.  
“We’re all going home.”  
“Lets do it.”David nodded and picked up Henry.  
David moved to get into the middle to row, “David, no offence, but uh, move.”Emma said gesturing to the other open seat. He looked confused and glanced at the other woman.  
“You heard her.”Snow said tilting her head. He did and Emma sat down.  
“Iaght, lets do this.”Emma said and began to row.  
“Why did we let him row us here?”Regina asked, Emma was extremely fast.  
“Because after this I… am gonna need candy.”Emma grunted. “And I don’t got any.”she added. She looked at Henry and kept going quickly, he was the only thing driving her right now. She would row the entire ocean for him.

At the camp Regina said they only had one hour. She stood and went to threaten the lost boys, but Emit stopped her. Emit tried to appeal to them, told them how he was once like them, but he found his family and they could too. It looked like it was working, especially on one of the younger boys. He was glancing at Emma who was near Henry. He sighed and went to Emma. “Hey,”he said gently.  
“They talking?”  
“I think if you went out there it would help.”  
“Me? Why?”  
“I don’t know, but one of the younger ones looked like he could turn, but he keeps glancing over here. Give them one of your savior speeches.”  
“I-I...”she closed her eyes. “I can’t.”  
“Yes you can. Okay, you’re gonna make sure Henry lives, I know you are, but this is the first step.”he said softly.  
“I couldn’t protect him, Emit.”she protested.  
“But it worked, he listened to you, Emma. you can save him, I believe in you.”  
“Okay,”she agreed after a long moment. He walked out with her with a hand on her back. She paused, her mind bringing flashes of child soldiers. She knelt down and looked back at Emit, he nodded and she turned to the boys again. “I know how you all feel. Alone, angry, maybe even afraid. You think that Pan cares about you, but he don’t, he’s just using you. I know because my job used to be to save kids just like you from bad people just like Pan.”  
“You’re Emma, right? You were a soldier?”a boy asked.  
“Yeah, that’s right.”she agreed confused.  
“Henry told us about you.”another boy said.  
“He said you weren’t like other adults.”the first boy added.  
“That’s right, I ain’t.”she nodded.  
“So you really do keep your promises?”  
“Yeah, I do. I’ll make good on my brother’s promise. You tell us where Pan is and I’ll make sure yall are on the ship and go to our land with us.”  
“Don’t listen to her.”Felix said.  
“Please? I’ll make sure you get there.”  
“His thinking tree.”the young boy said.  
“NO!”Felix yelled angrily.  
“Yes!”one boy argued. “He’s at his thinking tree.”

It was decided that the three parents and Emma would go find Pan, Emit and the others would get Henry and the lost boys to the ship. They arrived at the forest and saw Pandora’s box on a rock. They looked at it warily. Snow dropped her things and took a step towards it. “careful.”Regina said stopping her. “Pan wouldn’t just have left it lying around.”  
“Without it David can’t get off the island.”Snow said and glanced at the man. Before they could do anything vines extended out and wrapped them around the trunk of a tree, trapping them. Pan came out and explained that the tree feeds off a person’s regrets.  
“And you all have plenty.”he said amused. Then he added the bit about abandoning his son. Then he informed them Gold was his son.  
“There has to be another way.”Snow said.  
“No, because as I said, this tree attacks the regret you have inside of you. And you, you have plenty. Abandoning your children their entire lives, not trusting your daughter, if you had Henry wouldn’t’ve been taken. I have your son's heart inside me, I can feel just how much you let him down time and time again.”  
“Leave her alone.”David demanded.  
“You're no better, charming.”he said mockingly moving to stand in front of him. “You have a lot to regret as well. Listening to your wife, sending you children away. Not being there for the birth of your youngest boy. Letting your daughter be so traumatized she can’t sleep a full night. You regret failing your family.”  
“You done, Doctor Phil?”Emma asked annoyed.  
“Last words from the savior. The one who has the most to regret.”he said amused. “You say you kill monsters, but let's be honest you're the worst monster out there.”  
Emma laughed. “You know what, you have a point, most people would consider me a monster. I’m the reason forty-five little boys and thirty-nine little girls never got to grow up and I was only five when I got to those numbers. I have slaughtered and killed monsters both supernatural and human kinds. I led an attack on a village that killed the entire population just to get to one evil man. I have done unspeakable things. But that don’t make you a monster. What makes you a monster is doing all those things and not regretting them. For a while I was a monster, I didn’t regret shit. But see, even monsters have a chance of redemption, everyone has a breaking point and killing Amir was my first real regret. The thing is you can get over regret, Pan. it ain’t easy, but when you have the right people in your life to help you make up for your mistakes. I don’t regret anything.”she said then broke free. He stepped back confused. “Because I got the right people and you messed with one of them.”she said and punched him in the face. Then she grabbed him in a lock. “Regina.”she said and Regina ripped Henry’s heart out of Pan’s chest. She dropped him and he fell to the floor. Emma took the box that Pan was trying to reach on the ground. “David.”she called and when he looked at her she tossed it to him.  
“Now, lets go save Henry.”Regina said.  
“Hold on.”Emma said and knelt down next to Pan. She searched for a pulse. “He’s still alive.”she sighed and stood, taking out her sword.  
“Emma, we don’t have to kill him.”Snow said quickly.  
“Yes we do, because what’s going to stop him from going after Henry?”Regina challenged.  
“Emma, killing is never the answer.”David said.  
“I’ve been killing monsters since I was eight. I can’t just walk away.”Emma said staring at Pan on the floor.  
“We don’t have time for this.”Regina said.  
“Lets go, Emma.”David said, grabbing her arm.  
“Turn around.”Emma said in a whisper.  
“What?”  
“Turn around.”she said then raised her sword over her head.  
“Emma!”her parents tried to stop her but she swung down and decapitated Pan.  
“Oh my god.”David said in shock holding Snow tightly. Snow had turned into his chest to not watch her daughter kill someone.  
Emma slowly turned and walked up to her parents. “I’m sorry.”she said gently. “Last time I spared a life they came back to hunt me down.”she explained. Then she walked away.

They rushed onto the ship and Regina put Henry’s heart back in his body. It took so long they thought they were too late, then he gasped for air and shot up. Regina and Snow hugged him tightly. Hook offered his quarters for him and Regina tucked him in. Neal got Gold out of the box meaning David could leave. Then they got all the lost boys to the side of the ship so that Emma, Neal and Regina could trap the shadow on the sail. “Lets get the hell outta Neverland.”Emma said.  
“As you wish, M’lady.”Hook said then gave an order to raise the anchor and they flew off.  
She smiled as they ascended. David glanced at her a little worriedly. Dean walked up to them happily pointing at her. “I knew you could do it. C’mere.”Dean said and hugged Emma happily. “My little genius never fails.”he whispered.  
“De,”she said a little pained, he pulled back worriedly. She looked down and lifted her shirt. “I’m gonna go change the gauze.”she sighed.  
“Need help?”  
“Of course not.”she said to him with a smirk and walked away.

She was in one of the sleeping quarters in a tank top and her army pants with boots. She hissed as she poured some rubbing alcohol on her wound. She said a string of curses and took in a deep breath. “Dean wasn’t kidding when he said you had a sailors mouth.”David said from the door. She turned to see him leaning against the door frame.  
“Well, uh, I was five, almost six when I learned to talk. John was a marine and the other two were raised by him as hunters, I was constantly hearing cursing.”she said as she started stitching some of the stitches that had torn a little. “Didn’t know it wasn’t really acceptable until my first teacher ever almost had a stroke the first time I talked to her.”  
“Should you really be doing that?”he asked concerned.  
“Not doing the whole thing, just a few stitches that broke.”she explained. She glanced up at him. “What’s up?”she asked.  
“I wanted to check on you.”  
“Look, I know you don’t like what I did, but it’s what I had to do.”  
“Did you really?”  
“Yeah, I did… Henry might be your son, but he’s my brother. I promised I’d alway protect him, Pan was going to keep going after Henry as long as he lived.”  
“I know…”he sighed. “I didn’t come to argue with you or lecture you about killing.”  
She looked at him for a moment then continued. “Then?”  
“I know it was hard for you, killing someone who looks so young… you did what neither your mother or I could… and I’m sorry.”  
She paused and glanced at him again before resuming her work. “You’re not worried? You’re not upset?”she asked confused.  
“No… Mary Margret told me about how you got the message to Henry. You told her you’d probably be willing to do a lot worse things than Regina.”  
“Yeah,”she agreed with a sigh.  
“You’re a good person, Emma, and you do things you don’t like to do to protect the people you love, it’s hard for you, that’s what makes us see that… we don’t have to question you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened.”  
“I am.”she said honestly.  
“Good.”he nodded and watched as she finished. She cleaned off the blood then put a clean patch on the wound. “Pretty good at that.”  
“Yeah, well before they let me hunt they taught me to be a nurse.”she said amused. She went to her bag and pulled out a flannel shirt.  
“You have a tattoo?”he asked. She looked at him like a teenager who had gone behind her parent’s backs and gotten a tattoo.  
“It, uh, protects against possession.”she said when she snapped back to reality.  
“Witch one?”he asked after a moment. She pointed to the black one with an endless knot on the back of her shoulder.  
Then she looked on the one on her arm “That’s uh, my SEAL team symbol.”she added. Then she held out her wrist to show him the one on her wrist. “That one I got to piss Dean off.”she added with a smirk. He looked at her with a questioning look that was almost scolding. Then it softened.  
“That uh, actually looks a lot like the royal crest.”he said with a small smile.  
“Guess I liked it for a reason then.”she said after a moment. She put on her flannel and buttoned it up. Then she sat on the edge of the bed.  
“You remember when we first got to the island and you said we’d all need to work together to succeed?”he asked after a long moment.  
“Yeah, a part of me thought I’d end up ditching yall.”she admitted.  
He chuckled a little as he slowly moved to sit next to her, not too close, but just enough. “Yeah, well, I wasn’t sure we could either. I didn’t think we could be united -a hero, a villian a pirate, but we were because of the last piece of the puzzle.”he said and she looked at him. “A leader. You did an amazing job, without you… I don’t think we would’ve succeeded.”  
“Oh,”she sighed slightly amused. “You guys are resourceful. You would’ve gotten there.”  
“You don’t give yourself enough credit.”  
“I’m just glad we were able to get everyone home.”  
He wrapped an arm around her, gently, she closed her eyes and leaned in a little. “I also came in because I can tell you’re… confused about the two men fighting over you.”  
She chuckled and pulled away. “Yeah? Gonna give me some love advice?”  
“You want some?”he asked biting his lip a little.  
“Can’t promise I’ll actually listen, but sure.”she said and shifted to look at him a little.  
“Never date,”he said and laughed a little. She rolled her eyes and joined him. “As much as I’d like that I know you won’t listen.”  
“Probably not.”  
“Don’t start anything new until you know for sure you’re completely over Neal.”  
“That’s pretty sane.”she nodded.  
“And uh,”he said a little hesitantly. “Remember that when it comes to love you shouldn’t listen to this.”he said tapping her head a little. “Listen to your heart.”  
“That’s gonna be hard.”  
“I don’t think so. You do it already for Henry, you let your heart decide the options your mind thinks up… you just have to learn to do it with other types of love too.”  
“You’re actually pretty good at this.”she said after a long moment.  
“Thanks.”he said, a little proud. He reached up and cupped her head and brought her closer a little. He leaned in and kissed her head.

Emma walked in Hook’s quarter with Max following her, she smiled at the sight of her two brothers sitting together on the bed. “Sup,”she greeted them.  
“hey,”Henry said with a small smile.  
“What's up with mopy?”she asked sitting on the foot of the bed, facing them.  
“He feels insignificant.”he answered. “Maybe you can make him see that he’s important.”  
“Why wouldn’t you be?”Emma asked slightly amused.  
“Well, you're the savior, Henry has the heart of the truest believer, and I’m an adult man living with his parents and works under his younger sister.”Emit answered.  
“Yeah, doesn’t sound great.”she agreed after a moment.  
“Emma,”Henry complained.  
She smiled a little. “Yeah, okay. We’re a team though, Emit.”  
“Yeah, we all have a role to play. We couldn’t have broken the curse without you.”Henry agreed. “You're a hero just like Emma.”  
“Okay, what roles do we all have?”Emit asked.  
“Well, I’m the savior, the one everyone else looks to for help. The brains and bronze, the soldier. Henry is the heart, the belief, the one the motivation… you, your the skin that holds us together and the medulla that keeps us going.”  
“What’s a medulla?”he asked after a moment.  
“It’s the part of your brain that works all the atomic things in living things. The reason we don’t have to think about breathing or our heart beating.”  
“That sounds pretty important.”Henry said.  
“It is, without it we’d die.”she nodded. She looked at Emmti who didn’t look convinced. “Okay, you remember when we built that model with Henry?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Okay, we did it for Henry cause he’s the heart, we do what he desires most of the time.”she said and Henry beamed up at her. “I was the brain and did most of the work, right?”they both nodded. “But you were the one looking at the instructions, correcting our wrong moves, making sure it was right before glueing it down. And you applied the glue so well that it did its job and you couldn't see it on the finished product. You’re holding us together, giving us confidence the push we need, assuring us, everything.”  
“We can’t do anything without you.”Henry agreed.  
“Henry’s the reason, the purpose for the structure. I’m the complete structure, the thing everyone looks at. You’re the nails and cement holding us up. I get all the attention, but without you two I have no reason and I’d be useless and dangerous.”  
“Not sure about useless, but dangerous, yeah.”Emit nodded. Henry yawned. “Okay, kid, I think you need to rest.”he said and started getting up, but Henry leaned against him.  
“You’re also a pretty good pillow.”Emma laughed amused.  
“Don’t get used to it.”he sighed but got comfortable. Emma got comfortable at the end of the bed and patted it so that Max joined her, they laid down and all fell asleep.  
Snow and David looked at them with loving smiles from the door. “I love to see them like this.”Snow whispered to her husband.  
“Never imagined a wolf would be in the picture too.”David commented.

They docked and were greeted by a large crowd and cheering. Emma didn’t walk off the ramp, she jumped off half way and hugged Sam. “oh, there’s our little genius.”he said into her head as he hugged her tightly.  
She greeted some other people before seeing Regina was off to the side. She walked up to her casually. “I knew I wasn’t wrong about you.”she said standing next to her.  
“Well, it seems you're the only one who is willing to give me a chance.”  
“For now.”she nodded. “But you helped save Henry, I think they’re gonna start to trust you again.”she said then tapped the ship. “Just don’t give up.”  
“Why do you care so much?”Regina asked after a long moment.  
“What I said at the tree, it was true. I was a monster, but I got a second chance. But I know that second chances don’t mean shit if you don’t got the right people in your life. Henry is the reason you changed and a second chance is all you need.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Well, you know, just don’t screw up horribly or try to kill us.”she smiled.  
“I’ll try.”she agreed with a smile. Snow did give her the credit she deserved a moment later and that was the start to recovery.

At the diner Emma gave Henry his book and he was pretty happy about it. Neal came up to her and horribly asked her out and she hesitated. “Let me make it easier for you. Tomorrow your gonna be hungry right around lunch time. I’ll be sitting in that booth and you're welcome to join me… if not I’ll quit bugging.”he said then slowly walked away.  
Emma turned when she felt someone behind her “Don't say it.”she said when she saw David and Snow there.  
“Say what?”Snow asked.  
“That I owe it to him to go on a date with him.”  
“You don’t.”Snow said. “You owe it to yourself.”she added.  
Emma looked at her then at David and tilted her head. “I owe myself something… but I don’t think it’s that.”she said calmly and softly. She walked away calmly.  
“She’s going to choose the pirate, isn’t she?”David asked unimpressed.  
“Maybe.”Snow said thoughtfully.  
David did a double take out the window when he saw Emma going by, he thought maybe she was on her skateboard. “Now, where is she going?”

Emma was at the small little skate park, it was starting to get pretty dark, but she didn’t stop. She was doing tricks and jumps and she felt alive and happy. “Don’t you ever just stop and relax?”a voice said from the fence. She looked to see Max there.  
“Max, what’s up?”she asked as she stopped. “Aren’t you cold?”she added.  
“Eh, not really.”he shrugged as he entered the fence and went to her. “What are you doing here all by your lonesome self?”  
“You know when I was a hunter I felt really alive with the adrenaline of killing monsters. Being really close to ghosts and stuff. I kinda get the adrenaline from skating.”  
“Of course you're an adrenaline junky.”he said as they sat at the top of a little hill.  
“Yeah, it’s calming.”she shrugged.  
“So, what’s next of the savior?”  
“Uh, well, the season starts in two weeks, so I guess that.”  
“What about the town?”  
“I won’t abandon it, I’ll just be gone a little.”  
“Uh, there’s something you should know.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Uh, I’m gonna be having to spend a lot more time in my wolf form.”  
“You’re not gonna be stuck are you?”  
“No, but, uh, I used to be able to go a year without changing. The older I get the less time I get to… be a human. Now I’ll only get a few minutes at a time. I’ll be more animal like, but I’ll be in full control.”  
“Is it part of the thing with death?”  
“It's a redemption, but also a punishment.”he nodded.  
“Hm, just so you know if I gotta I’m gonna put a collar on you.”she teased.  
“Yeah, I know.”he laughed. “Actually, uh, I was hoping you would take me to the dog courses, so that I’ll be licensed to go with you wherever you are.”  
“Like an emotional support animal?”  
“Yeah,”he nodded. “Kinda what I am, right?”he laughed.  
“Sure, I can do that.”she nodded. “To think that ten years ago we were just two kids hotwiring the bug.”she laughed.  
“Now I’m your emotional support wolf and you're my reason for living.”

Emma was walking in the hall going to her room in Granny’s when she saw Neal opening his door. She looked at Max before going to Neal's door. “hey,”Neal said with a smile.  
“I need to talk to you.”she said with a sigh.  
“Oh boy.”he sighed and opened the door. He gestured for her to enter then followed in. “What, uh, what do you want to talk about?”he asked closing the door.  
“Neal, what you did for me and for Henry, it means a lot. You mean a lot to me, you really do.”she said sadly, looking him in the eye.  
“Why do I feel a ‘but’ coming?”  
“Cause you know me.”she said with a twitch of her lips. “I care about you so much, but, uh, I don’t think I can… get involved with you… not romantically at least.”she shook her head sadly. “I will always care about you, but I cannot get over what happened… because of you I can’t trust, not really. I hope you find someone and get your happy ending.”  
“You’re my happy ending.”  
“I can’t be.”she shook her head. “I’m so sorry…”  
“Why are you telling me this?”he asked after a moment.  
“Mary Margret told me I owe it to myself to go on a date with you… I don’t owe myself that, I owe myself the chance to… heal. To tell you this so that I can walk away.”  
“You deserve to.”he nodded sadly. “Just know that… I will always love you, even if we can’t be together… I need you in my life. You make me a better person and not having you in it is way worse than having you in it and not being able to have you.”  
“Really?”   
“Yeah,”he nodded.  
“Are you friendzoning yourself?”  
“Can I?”he asked hopefully.  
“Yeah, you can.”she nodded.  
“If you ever need anything, you can count on me, okay? I want to help you heal.”he said. Emma hugged him tightly for a moment.  
“Thank you.”  
“Uh, if I can’t make you happy, I want you to find someone who can… even if it is that pirate.”he sighed and Emma chuckled a little.  
“I think I want to work on myself first. If I can’t be happy alone I won’t be happy with someone else, happiness don’t depend on another person.”  
“You think you can really… be happy, love life?”  
“Maybe, I don’t know yet.”she said then looked at the door. “I’ll see you later, Neal… and uh, thank you for everything.”she said slowly going to the door, walking backwards. Then she turned to open it.  
“Emma,”he called out and she stopped and turned to him at the doorway. “If I had looked for you reconnected… would things be different? Could you get past it?”  
“The only thing that could have made a difference was you pulling me out of that river, you didn’t even have to stay.”she answered after a minute.  
“That lunch still stands.”he said as she was turning away. “You don’t have to.”  
“I, uh, don’t think I’ll make it.”she said softly. He nodded and she walked away, closing the door behind her.

Emma was at the skate park again, she was alone, not many kids in Storybrooke skated, she was sitting at the top of a ramp. “Isn’t Granny’s that way?”David asked, she looked at him a little curiously.  
“I think so.”she agreed as he approached her. There was a little ladder on the side and he used it to join her at the top. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well, when I saw Neal sitting in a booth alone I wanted to make sure you were okay.”he said walking up to her. “Are you?”he asked.  
She looked up at him “Yeah, I’m fine.”she nodded.  
He sat next to her. “Then, why are you here?”  
“I already told Neal I wasn’t gonna go.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah,”she nodded.  
“Why?”he asked after a moment.  
“Cause, David, Mary Margret was right, I owe myself something, it just wasn’t a date with Neal.”she said looking out into the skatepark.  
“What was it then?”  
She sighed and glanced at him. “A chance to be happy?”  
“And that’s not with Neal?”  
“No,”she shook her head.  
“Why?”  
“He’s the reason you're sitting a foot away.”she said and he looked down. “I, uh, need to heal. You were right I can’t start something new, but not cause I’m not over Neal.”  
“You think you can’t be with someone if they can’t touch you.”he said gently.  
“I don’t want to hurt anyone, physically or otherwise… I mean I was going to kill you, I was gonna kill all of you.”she said dazed. “I don’t expect anyone to… be okay with it, to accept it and change who they are or what they do for me.”  
“Do you think you can really heal?”he asked after a moment.  
She looked at him “I hope.”she said voice thick with emotion. “Or else I’m gonna end up like Steve.”she added looking away and shaking her head. “And Joe.”she sighed. “And Dean and Sam and Bobby, Jody, John, and every hunter I’ve ever come in contact with.”she said sadly. “Maybe I’m just not meant for a normal life… I mean look at us.”she said throwing her hand up. “I’m a twenty year old skater at the smallest skate park ever with a man only like nine years older than me who’s my father. I’m a hunter and a SEAL… neither get normal lives… we’re always just ready for the next fight and there’s always a next fight.”  
“No,”David said and turned to her a little. “Emma, you cannot think like that.”  
“Why not? It’s been like that since I was born, bad things just keep happening.”  
“And so do good things.”he countered. She took in a deep breath and let it out. “If you think like that you miss out. There’s more to life than just looking for the next fight. You know, you gotta look for the moments.”  
“Moments?”she questioned.  
“Yes,”he said so much like a father she just had to listen. “Life is made up of Moments- good ones, bad ones, and they’re all worth living.”  
“Well, I seem to be a magnet for the bad ones.”  
“All the more reason to look for the good moments in between the bad ones.”he said gently. She looked at the skatepark she smiled and laughed a little. “What?”  
“You're right.”she said amused. “You’re right.”she repeated in a sigh.  
“That’s funny?”  
“Kinda yeah.”she nodded looking at him.  
“Okay, well, I’ll try not to take offence.”he said amused. He stood “c’mon, I’ll buy you lunch.”he said.  
“Now that’s a good moment.”she said amused.  
“Thought you’d like it.”he said when they joined up, he held out his arm  
and she looped hers in his and they walked away.  
“You really came here to push me towards Neal?”  
“We just want you to be happy.”  
“You sure there ain’t another reason?”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know, keeping me away from Hook.”she said and he stopped.  
He looked at her with knitted brows. “You think I’m interested in Hook?”he asked and she looked at him confused. “Emma, I’m a married man.”he added and continued walking. He laughed and she echode it.

David parked outside of Granny’s and they both got down. She closed the door then a horrible pain hit her body. “Ah!”she yelled and couldn’t keep herself up so she tumbled to the ground. David ran to her side.  
“Emma.”he said concerned.  
Another wave of pain hit her “ah!”she said curling up into a ball.  
“What happened? What’s wrong?”he asked as a group ran up to them.  
“Swan?”Hook asked confused. She was clenching her jaw tightly as she rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball even more.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”Dean asked as they joined the group.  
“I-I don’t know.”David said.  
“Cas,”Dean said turning to the man in the trench coat.  
Castiel went to her side and hovered his hand over her head then ran it to her legs and back. “Well?”Sam asked.  
“I don’t know.”Castiel said then Emma started shaking.  
“What’s happening?”Snow asked fearfully.  
“She’s having a seizure.”Sam said.  
“What do we do?”David asked. Before they could do anything she stopped shaking.  
“Emma?”Dean asked gently.  
“I think she’s unconscious.”Tinker Belle said.  
Emma shot up gasping for air and pushed herself back against the truck. David had automatically lifted his arms when she shot up and was on the ground crouching with his hands up. They all took a step back to give her space. “Emma?”snow asked.  
“The gates.”she said almost a gasp and a groan, she blinked rapidly.  
“The gates?”David asked.  
“The gates… the ones I sealed. Somethings wrong.”  
“What’s wrong?”Sam asked.  
“They’re breaking open.”she said her breath heavy. They all froze.  
“What does that mean?”Tinker Belle asked.  
“What is she talking about?”Hook added.  
“The end of the world.”Dean said.  
“C’mon, we have to go.”David said and helped Emma up.  
“The knife, where is it?”Dean asked as David opened the door to his truck.  
“I got it.”she said taking it out from the scabbard that was attached to her belt behind her. Snow got into the truck and Emma followed.  
“We’ll meet you guys there.”Sam said and they rushed off.

As they drove Emma would grunt in pain and Snow would try to sooth her. David parked and Emma stumbled out of the truck. Her parents were right behind her, David supported her with Hook’s help as they hurried through the forest. “I don’t understand.”Hook said.  
“Before Greg and Tamara started the diamond Dean and Sam started the end of the world. Emma stopped it, she sealed the gates to heaven and hell with a knife and her own blood.”David explained.  
“That blood is connecting her to the gates. If they’re being opened it’s ripping the seal and hurting her.”Castiel added.  
“What happens if they break open?”Regina asked.  
“The war begins and the world becomes collateral damage.”Sam said.  
“what?”Henry asked fearfully.  
“I’m with the lad, what?”Hook agreed.  
“I ain’t gonna let that happen.”Emma assured them. They all stopped at the cabin and saw red light shining through the windows and all the nooks and crannies and in the structure.  
“That doesn’t look welcoming.”Graham said. Emma pulled away and ran in, they all followed. She stumbled grunting in pain before continuing.  
She stumbled through the house and down the stairs and had to hold onto the wall as she made her way to the gates. She heard someone calling out to her, but she didn’t stop, then she felt hands and someone helped her the rest of the way. She looked up to see Emit. “I got you.”he assured her as she doubled over again. They stopped when they saw the wall. The areas her blood had filled were cracking and the source of the light.  
“What’s going on?”David asked as they joined them.  
“I don't know.”Emma said and held her head. “It’s pounding.”she grunted. She pulled away from Emit, but he tried to hold on. She shook him off and went to the wall. She touched the circle where the knife was supposed to go. The contact lit up before it blew her away. She was thrown back to the other wall and they ran to her.  
“Emma,”Snow said worriedly.  
“I got it.”Castiel said and hovered his hand over Emma’s head. She groaned as she opened her eyes and the glowing stopped.  
“What happened?”Sam asked looking between her and the wall.  
“Emma?”Henry asked concerned as she sat up.  
“Hey,”Dean said gently and kneeled next to her. He gently grabbed her shoulders. “What’s going on? What happened?”he asked.  
“They’re breaking through.”she said weakly.  
“How is that possible?”Sam asked. “You sealed it, you-”  
“The magic in Storybrooke… it’s corrupting it.”  
“What?”Regina asked confused.  
“This… this gate has been here since… since Noah built the ark… this magic that-that you use it comes from the enchanted forest.”  
“The environment is keeping you from sealing the gates properly.”Castiel said.  
“What does that mean for us? For Storybrooke?”Graham asked.  
“Well, uh,”Emma sighed and she stood. “It means that, uh, Storybrooke has its own demon dispenser.”she said and they all looked at the gates.  
“That doesn’t sound good.”Henry said fearfully.  
“It ain’t.”Dean said.  
“What about angels?”David asked.  
“Well, we killed most, so they don’t really want to leave.”  
“Angels? You killed angels?”Emit asked.  
“They’re jerks.”Emma said simply.  
“So the gates won’t fully open, but they won’t be fully closed either?”Sam asked.  
“Yeah,”  
“That is not good.”  
“No it ain't. We should, uh, teach them the exorcism, uh and how to hunt demons.”  
“Hunt demons?”Snow asked concerned.  
“Yeah,”she sighed biting her lip.  
“We should warn the town.”Graham said.  
“Should we?”she asked scratching her neck.  
“Well, your gonna have to explain to them when one of the dwarves goes on a killing spree.”Dean said and she smacked him.  
“Killing spree?”Henry asked.  
“Not to mention demon activity can draw in other monsters.”  
“Dean!”Emma and Sam scolded.  
“We’ll worry about that later, right now there are three demons lose in town.”Emma said.  
“what?”Snow asked.  
“Emma,”Dean said turning to her. “You look more worried than just three demons.”  
“They ain’t the common demon.”she admitted.  
“There are types of demons?”Tinker Belle asked.  
“Yeah, c’mon lets go.”Emma sighed.  
“Wait, we’re just gonna leave that?”Emit asked.  
“It’s done, for now.”she said and walked away.  
“Okay, so what are we talking here? Cross roads, black eyed?”Sam asked.  
“Disaster demon, a white eyed, and succubi.”Emma answered as they rushed through the woods. “Now, the succubi can have their pick in this town no doubt.”  
“Right, but we need to be worried about the disaster demon.”  
“Okay, we’re not hunters, we need explanations.”Emit said.  
“Disaster demons create disasters both natural and man made. We hunted one that caused a plane to crash then hunted down any survivors.”Dean said.  
“A succubi posses hot girls and seduces men into…”Emma paused looking at Henry. “Grown up stuff then eats their soul.”she finished.  
“And a white eye demon are like the generals of hell. They’re really powerful and like to strike fear into people. They’re just under lucifer on the dangerous scale.”Sam added.  
“Okay, we can’t kill who ever they’re possessing.”Emma said.  
“That’s gonna be hard.”Castiel said.  
“Well, you're gonna to have to make it work.”  
“Okay, how do we track them down?”David asked.  
“Well… we know the people in this town, we can tell when they’re off.”  
“I think I know who the succubi could go after.”Dean said.  
“who?”Snow asked.  
“Ruby,”Emma sighed as they stopped at the impala.  
“What?”  
“I mean, you remember her during the curse.”  
“She has a point.”Emit agreed.  
“The white eyed demon is going to go after someone fit to go with their power.”Sam said as Dean opened the trunk.  
“Well, that’s a lot of people. This town is pretty fit.”Graham said.  
“How do we tell if someone is possessed?”David asked.  
“They’ll react to the name of god.”Emma said.  
“So if you say ‘cristo’ their eyes will turn black or something.”Sam said.  
“Wait, you said no killing.”Emit said when they saw the weapons in the trunk.  
“Relax, we won’t.”Dean said then he cocked a shot gun.  
“It’s just salt pellets, no one will die.”Emma said.  
“okay,”David agreed.  
“Holy water.”Dean said shaking a water container. “Running low.”he sighed.  
“The church, we can fill it up there.”Emma said.  
“Good.”he said holding it out.  
“Henry,”Emma said taking out a marker.  
“Yeah?”Henry asked.  
“C’mere.”she said uncapping the marker. She drew a replica of her tattoo on his wrist. “This will protect you from possession.”she explained.  
“Why would they want to possess me?”  
“Because you’re small and agile, not to mention Emma has a blind spot for you.”Dean said.  
“Okay, it's a permanent marker, but make sure it don’t wash off.”Emma said handing him the marker, he took it a little overwhelmed.  
“Okay,”he agreed.  
“Okay, the rule for hunting is; shoot first ask questions later.”Emma said handing David a shot gun. “This will weaken them.”  
“And holy water will burn them.”Dean added.  
“Is there a way to trap them?”Graham asked.  
“Yeah, uh, it’s a demon trap, they enter, but can’t exit without an outside source breaking it.”Sam said then he gestured to the top of the trunk door.  
“Okay, we should split up, get these demons outta here and back to hell as soon as possible.”Emma said.  
“Right, you should go for the succubi.”Dean agreed.  
“Of course cause you two week.”  
“We’re men.”he defended themselves.  
“I’ll try to track down the disaster demon. Dean you get the white eyed.”Sam said.  
“Lilith is dead, she’s gone.”Dean said.  
“I know.”Sam said quickly.  
“De, tracking a disaster demon takes a little more brain power.”Emma said gently. He just glared at her and shoved a shot gun in her hands.  
“Who are you taking?”Dean asked.  
“Uh, I guess Regina.”she said looking at the group.  
“What about me?”Tink asked.  
“Yeah, okay.”she agreed with a nod.  
“I’ll go with you.”Hook said.  
“Uh, no.”Emma said shaking her head. “You would be the worst man for the job.”  
“The succubi uses men, she seduces you.”Dean agreed. “You’ll go with Sam, you're a pirate right? You know nature.”  
“Aye,”hook agreed.  
“I’ll go with him too.”Graham agreed.  
“He knows nature and this town, he’ll be useful.”Emma said.  
“Alright.”Sam agreed.  
“Mary Margret, you take Henry, take this paint, make this design big somewhere and stay in there. A demon comes you jump out call me.”she said handing the things to the woman.  
“okay,”Snow agreed.  
“here,”Dean added handing her a shot gun.  
“You know how to use that, right?”Sam asked.  
“Yup,”she agreed.  
“kid,”Emma said and handed Henry a water gun. “Holy water, aim for the face.”she instructed and he nodded. “Everything’s gonna be fine.”she assured him.  
“I know.”he agreed.  
“Okay, here, this is faster than a phone.”Graham said handing Dean and Emma a walkie talkie. “They’re long rage.”  
“Great, lets go into town, look for anything that’ll spell disaster.”Sam said.  
“Regina, Tink we’ll start at Granny’s then the rabbit hole.”Emma said.  
“Cas, start a search of the town. Violence and fear, that’s what we’re looking for.”Dean said to the group.  
“lets-”Emma said the paused and looked at the two women she was taking.  
“what?”Regina asked.  
“You’re targets for the succubi.”Dean said thoughtfully.  
“Can you use your magic to put a tattoo on your skin?”Sam asked.  
“Yes.”regina agreed.  
“Here,”he said pulling down his shirt. Regina copied it onto her wrist and looked at Tink who held out her arm, the tattoo appeared on her wrist as well.  
“Okay, lets go.”Emma said. She held up her hand and Regina tossed her the keys to her car. Then they all split up.

They casually walked into Granny’s, “what in the world is going on here?”Granny asked with her hands on her hips when she saw the woman, Emma and Tinker belle had shotguns.  
“You don’t want to know. Where’s Ruby?”Emma asked.  
“I don’t know, if you find her tell her she better have a good reason for missing her shift. She better be in hospital hooked up to the machines.”Granny answered.  
“Granny,”Emma said pulled the woman to the side, she looked around then continued to the back. “There are demons in Storybrooke.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Remember the end of the world thing?”she asked and the older woman nodded. “Well, uh, there are cracks in the gates and demons escaped. Ruby was possed by one that seduces guys then eats their soul.”she explained quickly.  
“What do we do? You’re not going to hurt her right?”  
“These are just palets, the worst is a few flesh wounds and maybe little burns. We’ll make sure not to hurt Ruby.”she promised.  
“Okay, what do you need me to do?”  
“Find Ruby, we need to lure her into a room with a demon trap and exercise the demon outta her and send it back to hell.”  
“Okay,”she agreed with a nod.  
“Let go get eyes on her first.”she said and they walked out of the diner.  
“Okay, I got her scent.”Granny said as they went down main street.  
“Rabbit hole, of course.”Regina said.  
“Okay, here, I’m gonna go in, make sure she’s possessed.”Emma said handing Tink her shot gun. She went in and found Ruby flirting with a group of guys. “Hey, Ruby.”Emma greeted.  
“What do you want?”Ruby asked.  
“Uh, Granny’s a little worried, said you missed your shift.”  
“Ugh, the old lady is so annoying.”she rolled her eyes.  
“Cristo.”Emma said in a cough. Ruby’s eyes changed a different color for a moment. “Uh, you know what, I’m a little worried about you Ruby, you ain’t like yourself.”  
“Why don’t you just leave her alone.”one of the men said.  
“Don’t yall have jobs?”Emma asked putting her hands on her hips.  
“Your such a buzz kill.”Ruby said rolling her eyes. Emma held up her hands and walked away in surrender she went outside.  
“Okay, it is definitely in her.”Emma said.  
“Okay, what’s the plan?”Regina asked.  
“You and me are gonna go in there, force her out. She’ll come after us we lead her to Granny’s. Granny you and Tink go into one of the rooms and paint this symbol on the ground and put a rug over it.”she said handing the older a woman a picture. “I’ll get the demon out send it back to hell that’s one down.”  
“You be careful.”Granny said with a nod and they split ways.  
“Ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be.”Regina agreed. They went into the bar again.  
“You again?”Ruby asked annoyed.  
“Funs over boys.”Emma said staring at Ruby.  
“What?”one of them asked.  
“Get out before I arrest your ass.”she said pointedly. “Or I shoot you, witch ever comes first… shootings more fun.”she added cocking her shot gun. They left in a hurry. “Okay, demon, it’s just us.”she added.  
“You ruined my fun.”Ruby said cracking her neck.  
“now.”Emma said and Regina squirted holy water in Ruby’s face.  
“Ah!”she yelled angrily.  
“Go!”Emma said and she ran out with Regina. They only ran a few feet out of the building before Ruby cut them off. “Shit, I forgot about the super speed.”Emma grumbled.  
“What now?”Regina asked as they backed up.  
“You die.”Ruby said.  
“No, you get outta my friend.”Emma said and shot her. “Go.”Emma said and they took off again. Ruby was weaker and so she couldn’t cut them off.  
“Is this really what your childhood was like?”Regina asked.  
“No, we just killed them, but we ain’t killing Ruby.”she answered and they cut into an alley for a short cut. She stopped and shot Ruby again before catching up to Regina.  
“In here,”Tink said, she had been waiting at the door and they followed them in. Ruby caught up and tackled Emma.  
“Go,”Emma ordered. She had a fight with Ruby either pulling or pushing her in the direction of the room. Ruby threw her against a wall and she stumbled up. “C’mon,”She taunted Ruby then ran down the hall. She threw her into a room, aiming for the rug.  
“Ready to die.”Ruby said in a demon voice, her eyes blinking in a different color. She tried to approach Emma but was stopped by the trap.  
“You demons are so stupid.”Emma said as she entered and closed the door.  
“Okay, what now?”Tink asked.  
“I’m gonna say the first part of the exorcism the demon is gonna be ripped from Ruby. Tink, you’re gonna tackle Ruby outta there.”  
“Okay,”she agreed and got ready.  
Emma recited the first part ignoring everything the demon was saying. They watched as the black smoke came out of Ruby’s mouth. “now!”Emma said and Tink jumped in, tackling Ruby out of the circle. The smoke tried to escape but kept hitting the barrier. She recited the second half and the smoke was dragged away.  
“Ruby!”Granny said as she went to the woman.  
“What happened?”Ruby asked rubbing her head.  
“You were possessed by a demon.”Regina answered.  
“What?”  
“That’s what you get for being beautiful.”Emma said tiredly. “C’mon, lets get that treated.”she added gesturing to the flesh wounds.  
“Did you shoot me?”  
“Not with real bullets.”she agreed.  
“Okay, that’s one demon down, what now?”Regina asked.  
“Tink you go with them to the hospital. Ruby is a target for the white eyed demon too.”Emma sighed and the three woman left. She pulled out the radio “We just got our demon taken care of. How the other two coming along?”she asked.  
“Not great. We have no clue on where the disaster is going to be.”Sam answered.  
“No luck on our end either.”Dean added.  
“Is there a chance the demons left?”Graham asked.  
“No, this is the perfect hunting ground for them.”Dean answered.  
“Okay, what places in town have a lot of fear?”Emma asked.  
“People fear Gold.”David said.  
“The mines.”Emma said in realization. “Not only are some people scared it’s a great place to blow something up and make a hole in town or something.”  
“But only the dwarves work down there.”Graham said.  
“And they’re not afraid.”David added.  
“What about the town line?”Emit asked. “A lot of people are scared to cross it.”  
“Right, but everyone just stays away. They don’t even think about it.”  
“Fishing boats.”Emma said after a moment. “There’s nothing out there marking the town line so they’re afraid to cross it.”she explained.  
“Yeah, that’s true.”Graham agreed.  
“Okay, we’ll go check out the docks.”Sam said.  
“I’ll go over to you De, the more man power the better.”Emma added.  
“Okay, we’re at the gym right now.”Dean agreed.

Emma entered the gym and saw the men were going around the gym. “Hey,”she said to Dean as she walked up to them.  
“No luck here.”Dean said.  
“Where else could the general get a body of their liking?”Emit asked.  
“The thing is he could already have it, be planning this huge masacre.”  
“That bad.”  
“Yeah, it is.”  
“Well, Gold’s shop has dangerous shit and so does Regina’s vault.”Emma said.  
“Okay, but how would a demon even know about it?”David asked.  
“When they possess you they have all your knowledge and abilities.”  
“Great, so if Gold is taken over-”  
“That is bad for everyone.”she sighed.  
“Okay, call Regina and tell her to put up a protection spell on her vault.”Dean said.  
“I got it.”Emit assured them.  
“Okay, but here’s the thing. The white eyed demon can take control of Gold right? Then he’ll terrorize the town and everyone’s gonna be scared giving the disaster a lot of people to possess.”Emma said.  
“And the white eyed one could use that to his advantage. Make the disaster one do what he wants.”Sam agreed.  
“Demons work together?”David asked.  
“Well since the white eyed demons or so high up in the chain of command they strike fear into all the other demons.”Emma said.  
“So, yeah, the white eyed one can definitely make the disaster work for him.”Sam said.  
“Okay, lets go see Gold.”David said.

The group ran up to the shop. “Oh, no, we’re closed. Whatever crisis you're dealing with now you’re on your own.”Gold said quickly.  
“rumple.”Belle said.  
“They’re demons in Storybrooke. We think one will try to possess you to strike fear into everyone to allow another demon to take over and destroy the whole town.”Emma said quickly.  
“w-what?”Belle asked confused.  
“Before everything happened the end of the world started, Emma stopped it, but the magic in Storybrooke isn’t allowing the gates of heaven and hell to be properly sealed. Three demons got out not long ago.”David said.  
“These are powerful beings. Emma took care of one but the other two are the ones you should worry about. They can easily destroy the town.”Castiel added.  
“When possessed by a demons they get your powers and abilities. If the really powerful one gets to Gold it’s going to be a blood bath.”Dean said.  
“But we could use a demon knife or angel blade, Gold won't die if we do.”Emma added.  
“Right, but if it has Gold’s power we won't be able to get close enough to do that.”David added and Emma pointed at him saying he had a good point.  
“Okay, what do we have to do?”Belle asked.  
“Uh, make sure he don’t get possesed.”Emma said.  
“And these demons, what do they look like without a host?”Gold asked.  
“Black smoke.”Dean answered.  
“Well, we have a problem.”  
“what?”Emma asked.  
“Just a few minutes ago some black smoke came into the shop. It attacked me.”  
“How long were you possessed?”  
“Not a full minute.”  
“That still leaves plenty of time for it to get the information it needs to destroy the town.”Sam said worriedly.  
“cristo?”Emma said unsure. “Okay,”she tilted her head.  
“Okay, Gold, anything dangerous you have that could spell disaster you gotta hide and put a protection spell on it.”Dean said. Gold turned and put a protection spell on the shop. “That’s frightening.”he commented. “Okay, why not stay in Gold?”  
“Well, I fought possession once, maybe he was able to too?”Emma said.  
“That makes sense.”Sam agreed.  
“So we’re looking for someone weak willed mentally weak and fit.”Emit said.  
“That is a long list.”Emma said.  
“Great.”he sighed. “We’re all gonna die.”  
“We’re not going to let them destroy the town. Lets go check on Mary Margret and Henry, then we’ll make a plan.”  
“I’ll get the dwarves on demon watch have them keep an eye out for weird stuff.”David nodded and stepped away.  
“What do you want us to do?”Belle asked.  
“Come with us. The more people we have the better. Gold is powerful he can help.”Sam said and she nodded.

David was the first to enter the loft he froze for a moment before rushing in “Mary Margret.”he said panicked. The other two rushed in behind him.  
“What happened?”Emit asked concerned.  
“Here let me.”Gold said and waved his hand over her head.  
Snow moaned as she woke up. “Henry,”she said quickly.  
“What happened?”Emma asked.  
“There was this black smoke in the kitchen. I was making some cookies and thought they were burning. I stepped out and the smoke attacked me. That’s all I remember.”  
“How long ago?”Dean asked.  
“No more than a few minutes.”  
“Not good.”Emma sighed holding up a wet paper towel with black ink.  
“They have Henry.”Sam said.  
“Witch one?”David asked.  
“Neither is good.”Emma said.  
“Regina would drop the spell to let Henry in.”Emit said.  
Emma called Regina and shook her head when it went to voicemail. “Lets have everyone meet at the vault. Hopefully he’s still there.”

They rushed through the graveyard to the vault and the large group was waiting there. “Why are we still up here?”Gold asked.  
“It’s locked up tight.”Neal answered.  
“Really?”Gold said and tired to open it with magic. “Fair enough.”he said when it didn’t open “This is going to take some time.”he added.  
Emma walked away and went to a tree. She was mumbling curses “It’s going to be okay. Everythings going to be okay.”Snow said gently.  
“No, because even if it’s down there it’s in Henry we can’t hurt him. Not to mention there’s two of them so we could take down one but the other will still destroy the town.”  
“We’ll save Henry and the town.”David said.  
“Really?”  
“Yes,”  
“What makes you so sure?”  
“Well, we haven’t seen you fail yet.”he said gently. “We’ll stop them and then you can-”  
“Live my moments even though there’s still terrible things out there?”  
“Exactly.”both said.  
“Your great parents but.. You're wrong.”she said sadly. “Not only am I the savior I’m a hunter and a SEAL. Even if we do stop these ones, that portal is still gonna be spitting out demons. I don’t have the luxury of having moments, because it ain’t ever gonna stop.”  
“I used to think the same way.”Snow said.  
“It’s different. Hunters don’t get to just walk away and I ain’t no exception. For a SEAL the past is always a threat. I mean I make a family and I’m gonna have to teach my kids to have go bags and live under the constant fear of someone wanting revenge for something I did… and as the savior… well the price to that, the price to my magic is… I don’t get a day off.”she said sadly. Just then Gold got the door open. They went in and Regina was on the ground unconscious.  
Gold woke her up like he did Snow and she explained that Henry came in saying he was attacked and he was scared. She let him in and he knocked her out with a magic dust. Then Gold found that the dark curse was missing. “But you have to give up the thing you love most to enact that curse.”Neal said.  
“That’s the thing. The demon that possessed Henry… he said he was going to make Emma pay for killing him.”Regina said. They all turned to her.  
“Who did you kill?”Emit asked.  
“Recently?”Emma asked. “Pan.”she answered.  
“That would make sense. Pan knows about Gold and Regina.”David said.  
“Then we should be worried about the shadow.”Neal said.  
“felix.”Emma said quietly.  
“what?”Dean asked.  
“Sorry, Gold, but we both know Pan don’t care about you.”  
“It’s true.”Gold agreed.  
“But he cares about Felix, his loyal right hand.”  
“He’s going to sacrifice him to cast the curse.”  
“Okay, but we’re already in this land. What would casting the curse do?”David asked.  
“Everyone would be cursed again, with him in control. And this time without your parent’s true love woven in there is no breaking the curse.”Gold said.  
“It’ll probably be a war zone. Demons love violence. Hell he’d have his own army.”Emma said in realization. “We need to go get Felix, put a body guard on him.”  
“I’ll go.”Graham said.  
“And I’ll be with him.”Sam added.  
“go.”Emma said and they ran off.  
“In the meantime we gotta find Henry.”David said.  
“But what about the curse?”Emit asked.  
“We need to free Henry before Pan casts it.”Regina said.

They found Henry near the well unconscious. They concluded that Pan was now in Felix’s body. As they were going back to town the white eyed demon attacked them. He was in a body that was already dead so the hunters used lethal force and killed it using a demon blade and angle blade. Then they came face to face with Pan in the middle of main street right in front of the clock tower. Pan froze them and taunted them, saying he couldn't decide who to kill first; Neal or Belle. Gold had gone off on his own after the attack to try and find Pan before he did anything else. He came up from behind then used his shadow to bond himself with his father and killed him. They both disappeared. Regina grabbed the scroll and passed out. She woke up and was dazed. “I’m so sorry.”emma said to Neal.  
“My father did what he had to do. He saved us all… Regina don’t let him die for nothing.”Neal said. “Regina.”he said when she didn’t respond.  
“What?”Regina asked.  
“We’re here for a reason, Luv.”Hook said.  
“pan?”Emit asked.  
“He’s dead.”Regina said.  
“His curse remains. Can you stop it or should we all start preparing our souls?”he said then chuckled a little. “‘Cause mine’s gonna take some time.”he added.  
“I hear that.”Emma mumbled. Then Regina told them that the only way to stop it was to undo it. She had to make a sacrifice. She could never see Henry again.  
“He was born here so he has to stay here.”Regina explained.  
“Then so do I.”Emma said in realization.  
“There’s no other option.”she said sadly.  
“NO!”Henry protested. “I want to go back with all of you.”  
“You can’t, I can never see you again.”Regina said sadly.  
“Henry you have to go.”Snow said sadly.  
“But, I’m not done. We just found each other.”Henry said.  
“I know, but this is your best chance.”  
“But we’re family.”  
“And we always will be, but you have to go.”she said and he hugged them.

At the town line Emma and Henry were hugging everyone goodbye. Then she went to their parents who were closer to the bug and the impala. She hugged them sadly and Henry joined them. “We love you both so much.”Snow whispered.  
“I love you too.”Henry said.  
A moment later he pulled away and went to Regina. “We’re going to miss you so much. Be careful and take good care of your brother.”David said.  
“Of course…”Emma agreed. “Take care of Emit, please.”she added.  
“Of course.”  
“We will always love you.”Snow said.  
“Nothing will ever change that.”David agreed. He kissed her head and a moment later she pulled back. She looked at them sadly then slowly went to Emit. David kept her hand in his for as long as possible, he felt numb.  
“Hey,”Emit said sadly. Emma just hugged him.  
“You listen to me you idiot. You are important and you are significant and you're my best friend. I want you to be happy over there with Graham and have a good life. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”he said and hugged her tightly. “You and Henry, you find a way to be happy and safe, okay? Stick together, we’ll always be a team no matter what. We’re just dividing and conquering.”he added.  
“Thank you for showing up at my door.”  
“Thank you for being so irresponsible and blindly coming.”  
“Make sure they, uh, can move on.”she said after a long moment.  
“I will… make sure Henry is okay.”he said and she pulled back. She hugged Graham.  
“Take good care of him, please.”  
“Of course.”Graham agreed.  
“And uh, don’t go losing your heart again.”  
“After you so graciously returned it, I wouldn’t dream of it.”  
“Make sure he can be happy.”  
“I will… you be careful, okay.”he said and she pulled apart and nodded.

David went to Dean and held out his hand. Dean took it. “Take good care of them, please. Keep an eye on her.”David said sadly.  
“Of course.”Dean agreed. “She’s my little girl too.”  
“I know.”he said sadly. “Thank you for taking care of her.”  
“Well, it was a pleasure and honor. She’ll be okay.”  
“I know.”David agreed then they hugged each other for a moment.

Henry went to Emit and hugged him. “I wish I could go with you or you could come with us.”  
“I know.”Emit said. “Me too.”  
“I’m gonna miss you.”  
“Me too, kid, me too.”  
“We never got you and Emma a code name.”  
“Well, actually Emma took to calling me Emi on the job.”  
“It suits you.”he said amused.  
“And by the way, Emma didn’t let you call her slayer cause that was her nick name in the SEALs.”he whispered.  
“I knew it was perfect for her.”  
“Yeah, you did good.”  
“Be careful. We’re team Cobra, always no matter what land we’re in.”  
“Team Cobra?”  
“In honor of our mission, the one that brought us together.”  
“I like it.”  
“Oh and don’t let anything or anyone get in the way of your happy ending.”  
“You too, kid.”  
Henry then went to Graham. “You young sir are quite the knight. You did good all these years. You’re gonna do great things in life.”Graham said.  
“Graham… you were a great mentor. You have been part of my life since Regina adopted and you mean a lot to me. I’m so glad you found happiness with my brother cause that makes you my brother too.”Henry said and hugged the man.  
“Thank you, that means so much.”  
“Take care of him.”  
“I will.”  
“And yourself.”  
“Don’t worry about me.”  
“You’re my brother.”

Emma went to Neal. “I’m sorry.”she said sadly.  
“Don’t be, you gotta get that boy the hell outta here.”he said nodded to Henry who was talking to Graham. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t make up for hurting you.”  
“You did a lot more than you think.”  
“I really am sorry.”  
“I know. I wish you didn’t have to go back there.”  
“It’s okay. I saw action, I can go back there.”he said. She hugged him for a moment.  
“I hope you find your happy ending.”she said looking him in the eye.  
“You too.”  
She moved to the bug but Killian stopped her. “That’s quite the vessel you captain there, Swan.”he said nodding at the bug. “There's not a day will go by I won’t think of you.”  
“Good.”she said and smiled a little, he returned it. “Cause uh, I did make my choice by the way… I just need some time to heal before goin’ through with it.”she said sadly.  
“I will see you again, Swan.”  
“I hope so, Jones.”she said sadly. “Thank you for coming back.”  
“Thank you for giving me the chance to amend my mistake.”he said. Then they slowly stepped away and she started going to the bug again, with Max by her side.  
Regina came up to her. “Can’t believe I almost forgot to say goodbye to you.”  
“Thank you, miss Swan, for everything… I know you’ll take good care of Henry.”  
“I will.”she nodded.  
“There’s something I haven’t told you.”  
“What now?”  
“When the curse washes over us, it will send all of us back; nothing will be left behind… including your memories. It’s just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won’t ever have existed. So all the time you spent here… will be gone from both your memories, well there’s too.”she said glancing at Sam, Dean and Castiel. “We’ll go back to just being stories again.”  
“What will happen to us?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Don’t sound much like a happy ending.”  
“Its not.”she agreed with a sad chuckle. “But I can give you one.”  
“How?”  
“I can… do what I did to everyone else in this town… and give you new memories.”  
“They were miserable.”  
“They didn’t have to be. My gift to you is good memories a good life for you and… for Henry.”she said pausing to gesture for him to join them. He went from his parent’s embrace taking her hand. Her voice cracked a little as she continued. “You’ll have always been together. You will have found him on one of your hunts and when you found he was your biological brother you refused to give him up. Dean graciously agreed.”  
“A hunter’s life is… hard for a kid.”Emma said gently.  
“I know, but you turned out fine and with your guidance and Dean’s as well everything will be fine. When you enlisted Dean and Sam took turns taking care of Henry until you got back and then you took him back and have been living your happy ending together.”  
“Bobby.”Dean said from behind. “As a kid our dad would drop us off at his place and we did that to Emma a few times.”he explained. And she nodded.  
“I can use your memories to recreate them for Henry, give him a happy childhood with you. Once you cross that town line that will have always been your life.”  
“But it won’t be real.”Emma said.  
“Well, your past won’t, but your future will.”she said. “Now go. There isn't much time left and the curse will be here any minute.”she said and hugged Henry again. She kissed his head and pulled back. Emma siltenly stopped her.  
“I knew I was right about you.”she said and hugged her. She pulled away and Regina stepped back. Both her and Henry stopped to look at them. Snow stepped forward and kissed Emma on the forehead then Henry and stepped back. They went to the car. Emma opened the door for Max to jump in and go to the back then entered as Henry entered and the three men entered the impala. As they drove away side by side the memories took root and they drove off happily. Dean sped up to be side by side again. They made faces at each other before Dean passed them and led them away. Emma and Henry laughed together.

A year later Emma and Henry and Max in wolf form were walking into their apartment in New York at 8:15. She started making breakfast while Henry watered the plants. They were listening to old rock because they had grown up with Dean as a role model. She set the plate down and then the mugs and Henry tilted his head at the hot coco. “Em…”he said and she looked at him. “You forgot something.”he added looking at the mug.  
“Right, how could I forget?”she asked grabbing the container of cinnamon.  
“You know we haven’t seen Dean and Sam in a while.”Henry commented as she put a bowl of food on the floor for Max.  
“Yeah, I think they’re dealing with the end of the world.”  
“Again.”  
“I know.”she rolled her eyes. “They need to stop.”  
“But if they stop monsters will take over.”  
“I don’t mean hunting, I mean messing with bigger stuff.”  
“Sometimes it finds them.”  
“Good point.”she said as she sat. “You washed your hands right?”  
“Did you?”he challenged and she laughed.  
“I did.”she returned.  
There was a knock on the door “we expecting someone?”  
“You know the boys, just drop in whenever the damn well please.”she said as she stood, but the knocking came again and this time harder. “Wait here.”she added and walked to the door. Max looked up but she waved him off so he went back to his meal.  
Killian was at the door he grinned “swan.”he said in a whisper. “At last.”he said and stepped closer but she held out her hand.  
“Do I know you?”she asked quickly.  
“I need your help, something terrible. Your family is in trouble.”  
“Sam and Dean? You a hunter?”  
“No, not that family.”  
“Then who are you?”  
“An old friend. I know you can’t remember me, but.. I can make you.”he said and kissed her. She kneed him in the groin and pushed him out the door.  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
“A long shot. I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did.”he said through his groan and Max came up to her growling at Hook. “Easy, Max.”he said.  
“The only thing you're gonna feel is handcuffs when I call the cops.”  
“I know this sounds crazy, but you have to listen to me. You have to rem-”he said but Emma closed the door and locked it. She went back to Henry.

Emma was on a date with her boyfriend Walsh. He went to the bathroom and Hook took his seat. She argued with him a little and he insisted she go to an address he gave her to prove he was telling the truth. He left and when Walsh came back they brought out a desert and he reminder her about their first date together. “I was nervous, now I’m full.”she said not even looking at the icecream.  
“Will you at least look at it?”he asked and turned the plate, there was a ring on it. “I don’t want to freak you out, but I couldn't wait any longer. I love you. I love Henry. I love our lives together, and I want to have a future together.”he stood and went to the side of the table, grabbing the ring and getting down on one knee then proposed. Emma had to rush out. He followed her and they talked. He agreed to give her some time to think.

Emma walked into the apartment “Misses Q said you were quiet tonight.”  
“Not quiet, concentrated. Finally reached level 23.”Henry answered.  
“Cool, mind if a fifth level wizard joins you.”she said sitting next to him.  
“On level 23? Good luck.”he said and she scoffed.  
“You know I helped develop this game.”  
“Yeah, I know, why are you only a level five.”  
“Cause I don’t got all the time in the world like you.”  
“By choice.”  
“Yeah well, you know me.”  
“So, what’d you say? To Walsh?”he asked.  
“You knew? How?”  
“Come on, Em. first date restaurant, special night out - you’d think a genius could read the writing on the wall.”he said.  
“Technically the writing was in the desert.”she grumbled.  
“So, what did you say?”he asked again. Emma didn’t answer and he glanced back at her again. “Poor guy.”he said.  
“I didn’t say no.”  
“If you didn’t say ‘yes’ I stand by my ‘poor guy’ assessment.”  
“I just need some time to think ‘bout it, Kid. It’s a pretty big step. We got a good thing here, just the two of us.”  
“Yeah, and we’d still have a good thing if it was just the three of us.”  
“You think Walsh is worthy of joining our little family?”she asked curiously.  
“He’s okay.”he said then paused the game. “Em, not every guy is like that soldier dude. Not every guy is just gonna leave you.”  
“He didn't just leave. He left me to die, kid.”  
“And this guy is not that guy. He wants to be with you- us. He wants this to be his home. Not many guys are gonna want to deal with your little kid brother. If he can deal with me he can handle you going on a hunt every now and a then. And anyways, I know you like him.”  
“Oh, really?”she challenged.  
“Yeah, cause he’s the first guy you’ve dated I’ve ever met.”he said his voice cracking a little. Then he turned and resumed the game.  
“When did you get so wise?”  
“Somewhere after level 16, when I became a knight.”he said and she laughed a little.

The next morning Henry went off to school and Emma went to the address Hook gave her. She found it was Neal’s place and she felt the anger boiling up inside her. She went to the park, ready for a skating event and confronted Hook. He tried to convince her that her family needed her. He tried to offer her a potion to help her remember. “Are you a witch? Is this some kinda sick prank from some hunters or someone I screwed over?”  
“No, it’s not, this has nothing to do with the monsters you hunt, luv.”  
“Call me luv one more time you’ll regret it.”she warned as she cuffed his wrist then she cuffed him to a bench and called for the police. Then she walked away after he stupidly argued that the assault was just a kiss and confessed.

She went to her event, no one knew it was her, she always wore a mask. Then she changed and went to pick up Henry. He informed her he had sent Walsh a text from her phone and arranged a sleep over with a friend so that they could have some time alone. She sent him upstairs with some things she had gotten from the store but took out the pictures from his camera first. She saw they were pictures of her and Henry on a trip, from the trip they had gone on with Gold to help him find Neal. she had to go to the police station and get Hook out in order to talk to him. “Ah, Swan, I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage.”he said with a wide smile as he went down the stairs and to her. “I’ve been in my fair share of brigs, but none as barbaric as that. They force-fed me something called ‘bologna’.”he said but she wasn’t really paying attention. She asked him about the pictures. “So you believe me then?”he asked.  
“You could've photoshopped these pictures.”  
“Photoshppoed?”he asked, shaking his head.  
“Faked.”she said and he questioned her. “How could I have forgotten all of this?”  
“There’s an explanation I can assure you.”  
“Not one that makes sense.”  
“If you drink this it will.”he said pulling out the potion. “Is this really much different than the monsters you hunt?”he asked.  
“How do you know about that?”she asked desperate for something to make sense.  
“You told me. I know Max is part man as well. We actually defeated demons together.”  
“If- If what you’re sayin’ is true I have to give up my life here.”  
“It’s all based on lies.”  
“It's real, and it’s the best a hunter can get. I have Henry, my dream jobs-”  
“Jobs?”he questioned quietly, she didn’t pay attention.  
“A guy I love.”she said and he looked down at that.  
“Perhaps there’s a man that you love in the life that you’ve lost.”he said. “Regardless, if you want to find the truth, drink up.”he added holding up the potion. “Do you really want to live a life of lies? You know this isn’t right.”he said looking up at the city. “Trust your gut, Swan. it will tell you what to do.”he said and he stared at him. “Quiet your mind and listen to your gut.”he added.  
“Dean and Henry always say that.”  
“Then, if you won’t listen to me, listen to your father and brother. Do this for Henry, give him his family back.”he said and she plucked the bottle out of his hand.  
She knocked it back and drank it in one swig. All her memories came rushing back to her and she saw the man she was planned on taking a chance with. “Hook.”  
“Did you miss me?”he asked in his typical fashion. She looked at him with a whirl wind of emotions. Happy to see him, sad she had forgotten him and scared of what was to come, along with a dozen other emotions she couldn’t process.

They were in her apartment and she poured them some rum as he explained that Snow and Regina had made amends and were working together to rebuild the kingdom. “Frankly I was bored. I had a life to get back to- a pirate’s life.”  
“Sounds about right.”she said.  
“There wasn’t anything for me in the enchanted forest. Why would I stay?”he said and they clinked their glasses together. He didn’t say how much it pained him to see a little of her in her parents and brother or how going back to his pirate life was easier than dealing with the pain of losing her or how he would’ve stayed if she was there or would’ve taken her anywhere she wanted to go. “All was well… until I got a message, a message saying that there was a new curse and that everyone had been returned to Storybrooke. The message told me that the only hope was you.”  
“You came all the way back here to save my family?”  
“I came back to save you… I did promise I’d see you again.”he said and she looked down, remembering how she had told him about her decision.  
“Who could’ve done this?”she asked because it was easier than the other thing.  
“Someone powerful enough to reach into this world.”  
“That it?”she asked tilting her head.  
“Alas, you’re the savior- not me.”he said.  
“Wanna trade?”she asked and he chuckled a little. “Yesterday I was just…”she sighed. “A sister, a hunter, a SEAL, a skater, an engineer. Then you came and started poking holes in everything I thought I knew… well, the big things. That was a good dream, but, uh, hunters don’t get to retire and neither does the savior.”  
“Well, you have what matters most to you, right-Henry?”  
“I have to figure out a way to tell him about this.”  
“Alas I could only scavenge together enough for one dose of memory potion.”he said looking at the table. Emma closed her eyes trying not to cry. “I’m sorry-”  
“No, it ain’t that.”she said shaking her head and composed herself. “I’m gonna lose him. If he remembers I’m gonna have to give him up, I ain’t his mother.”  
“Doesn’t stop you from loving him like one does it?”  
“No.”she agreed sadly. “I should start figuring out what I’m gonna tell him.”  
There was a knock on the door “who’s that?”  
“Walsh. Henry invited him.”  
“I could get rid of him.”he said and moved to stand.  
“No.”she said sadly and he stopped. “He’s real, my memories ain’t but he is… the least I could do is give him an explanation.”she sighed. She stood. “Don’t drink all my rum.”  
“No promises, luv.”he said with a teasing grin. She rolled her eyes and left.

On the roof she tried to explain it to Walsh then he attacked her, she dodged him and he fell off the building but then flew back up as a flying monkey. “Crap.”she said and fought him off with a pipe and threw him over the building. Hook rushed up and asked her what that was. “A reminder that I was never safe. What I thought I had, what I wanted ain’t in the cards of the savior.”she said sadly. “We leave in the morning.”she added dejectedly and went back inside. In the morning she was making breakfast. He got up to go to school but she stopped him. “Uh, I got a case.”she said.  
“A hunt? You haven’t gone on one in a while.”  
“I know.”she said and sighed. “But uh, it’s a favor for a friend… he’s in trouble. I thought we could both go.”  
“I get to go on a hunt?”he asked excitedly.  
“No,”she shook her head.  
“I get to stay in a hotel room and hear about it later.”he amended.  
“Sorry, kid.”  
“Better than school.”he shrugged.  
There was a knock on the door and she went to answer. Hook came in casually and she rushed back in to introduce him to Henry. “Henry, this is… Killian. I’m helping him out.”  
Henry stood from the counter and went to them “Are you a wizard?”he asked confused.  
“Oh, he’s still a little spitfire.”Killian commented and Emma chuckled a little.  
“‘Still’?”he asked confused.  
“He ain’t… this ain’t a bail out. He’s the friend I’m helping.”  
“Why are you dressed like that?”he asked looking at Hook oddly.  
“Why are you dressed like that?”Hook returned defensively.  
“All right, all right.”Emma cut in. “Just make yourself useful and grab our bags.”she said walking to the counter. “Henry, lend him a hand.”  
“Wait, we’re really going?”Henry asked.  
“Yeah,”she said handing him his jacket.

She drove into Storybrooke, Henry was in the back sleeping cuddled up with Max. she parked outside the building and decided to go talk to her parents to see if they remembered. She knocked on the door and only waited a moment before it was opened. David looked confused to see her. “Hi.”she said automatically and paused for a moment. “Don’t close the door.”she added quickly when she saw him step back a little. “I-I’m-”what was she going to say? Emma? Your daughter? Some hunter cover off the top of her head. “My name is-”she said but he cut her off.  
“Emma.”David breathed out, shocked and hopeful and scared all at once.  
“David?”she asked and then she was in his arms again.  
She felt him cradle the back of her head like he always did and that made her more sure of everything. He felt lost so happy and shocked that she was there, that she remembered who they were and that she was in his arms again. “You remember.”he said still holding on.  
“You remember.”she returned as she pulled away.  
“Of course. What- what are you doing here? How?”he asked taking her hands in his, fearing that losing contact would make her disappear.  
“Well, Hook found me somehow.”she said as he led her in. “he brought me here. Said you were cursed… again.”  
“Yeah, we’re back. Or we never left, or- well, we don’t know, we’re trapped again.”  
“But you know who you are.”she clarified. She was a little overwhelmed now.  
“Emma, this curse- we don’t know who did it or why. All we know is our last year- it’s been wiped away.”he said.  
“Wiped away?”  
“All we remember is saying goodbye to you. It feels like yesterday.”  
“But if you can’t remember, how do you know it’s been a-”she asked but was cut off.  
“Emma?”Snow asked as she rushed down the stairs.  
“Hey,”she said with a little happy laugh as Snow hugged her tightly.  
“emma,”Emit said and came down the stairs with a baby swaddled in his arms.  
Snow pulled away and Emit rushed to her, hugging her as much as he could while keeping the kid in his arms. “Baby- you have a baby.”she said when he pulled away.  
“I know my reaction exactly.”he chuckled.  
“You guys-”she said turning to her parents.  
“No.”snow said shaking her head.  
“Who’s kid did you kidnap?”she asked Emit.  
“Uh, according to Whale, he’s mine.”Emit answered.  
“But- you, did I remember something wrong?”  
“No, we don’t know how but he’s Graham’s too.”  
“Uh… wel- … magic has to be involved somehow.”  
“As you can see a lot’s happened.”David said placing a hand on snow’s shoulder.  
“We just don’t know what.”Snow agreed.  
“How old is it?”  
“He…”Emit corrected amused. “Is two months old.”  
“Huh,”she said pushing her tongue into her cheek.  
“What about Henry, is he here?”Snow asked and she took a deep breath at that.  
“He is… he’s sleeping in the car.”she said hesitantly.  
“What is it?”  
“Hook… he only had enough for… one memory potion.”  
“He doesn’t remember?”Emit asked sadly. She shook her head slightly.

They went to Granny’s and she was ecstatic to see her. She quickly set her up in her old room. “No one has been in here, I knew you’d be back.”she said happily.  
“Thanks.”Emma said a little overwhelmed. She settled Henry and Max in and went downstairs to talk to the others. “Okay, Henry's asleep, he thinks I’m here on a hunt… which is actually pretty accurate.”she said thoughtfully. “Yall are… friends helping me.”  
“If he knows about hunting, he knows about magic. Why not tell him the truth?”Emit asked confused as he bounced a little with the baby in his arms.  
“It’s one thing to believe in the supernatural but another to believe your parents are fairy tale characters and are super young and the whole town is cursed by magic and not some juiced up psychic.”she said. “I would know.”she added when they looked at her unbelievingly. They tilted their heads in thought.  
“Oh, yeah.”he agreed.  
“So, what the hell happened?”  
“No idea.”  
“We watched you and Henry drive over the town line, Regina started to cast the spell and then… everything went black.”Snow said.  
“And the next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in storybrooke.”David added.  
“Except it clearly wasn’t.”Emit said looking down at the baby.  
“Well, for sure a year passed. I was in New York. I know that it did.”  
“And we don’t know where the hell we were. We don’t even know if we left Storybrooke.”David added leaning a hand against the back of Snow’s chair.  
“Aye, you did.”Hook said. “I was with you all.”  
“In the enchanted forest?”snow asked.  
“Regina’s spell brought us back. We spent a brief time with a prince and princess named Philip and Aurora. But I wasn’t feeling the community spirit, so I ventured off on my own. Last I saw of you lot you were making your way to Regina’s castle.”  
“And now we’re cursed. Why doesn’t that surprise me?”Emit sighed.  
“Unless she found true love the thing she loves most is Henry, so how could she have cast the curse?”Emma asked confused.  
“Regina seems as clueless as the rest of us. I’m not sure she’s involved in this.”Snow agreed.  
“So she says.”Emit said.  
“I don’t understand. If you left the Enchanted forest before the curse how did you know to find Emma and come to Storybrooke?”David asked.  
“As I was sailing the realms a seagull landed on my ship’s wheel with a note instructing me to retrieve Emma and bring her back here. There was a small vial of memory potion tied to its leg.”hook explained.  
“Who sent it?”Snow asked.  
“I assumed you did.”  
“Message by a bird that does sound like you.”David sighed.  
The door opened and Graham rushed in and went straight to Emma. she laughed and stood. “Oh, it’s soo good to see you.”he said squeezing her tightly.  
“Dang, if I didn’t know any better I’d say Emit was drivin’ you crazy.”she said amused.  
“What is it?”David asked the dwarves that came in behind him.  
“We lost another one. We’re down to five now.”Grumpy said disheartedly.  
“Four, actually- bashful’s not answering.”Happy said.  
“What’s goin’ on?”Emma aksed looking around the room.  
“Thank god you’re back, sister.”Grumpy said.  
“Chuck has nothing to do with it.”she said and shook her head when they looked confused.  
“It’s not just our memories that are missing. Ever since we woke up, people have begun disappearing.”Snow explained.  
“Whoever cursed us is picking us off one by one.”Grumpy said.  
“Who else is missing?”Emma asked.  
“Apart from the dwarves we’re not sure. There’s been a lot of confusion over the last few days. It’s hard to keep track of everyone.”David said.  
“Okay, its one thing for dwarves to be taken-”  
“Hey,”Leroy protested. She gave him a look.  
“But it’s another for a Navy SEAL to be taken. Neal- is he here?”  
“We haven’t found him- yet.”Snow assured her.  
“So he could’ve been taken.”  
“Smart money is on yes.”Leroy said.  
“Leroy!”snow scolded.  
“He’ll turn up, Swan. he always does.”Hook said.  
“Well,”she said tilting her head thoughtfully, a little challengingly. “Kinda need to know. That’s how I’m assessing the threat.”she explained.  
“Oh, so we’re just expendable?”Leroy said.  
“Leroy, don’t get butt hurt.”Emma said.  
“She sees numbers, statistics. She needs to know how dangerous this person is.”Emit explained gently.  
“That’s cold.”Leroy said.  
“Yeah,”she agreed as though it were obvious. “There’s only one way to figure all this out.”  
“How?”  
“Get y’all’s memories back.”  
“how?”Snow asked.  
“Figure out who took them.”

Emma was in the diner with Henry. Ruby set a mug of hot coco in front of him and walked away a little stiff. He called out to her and questioned how she knew about the cinnamon. “Lucky guess. You’ve got a… cinnamon kind of face.”she said saldy and turned away.  
The door opened and the other three family members walked in. “oh, Henry, this is David, Mary Margaret and Emit.”Emma said from her seat. They looked at him hopeful.  
“Are you helping Emma with the case?”Henry asked and their smiles fell a little. Then he turned to Emma. “or are they the case?”he whispered.  
She laughed a little. “Uh, no, they’re… friends.”Emma said hesitantly.  
“Friends?”he asked curiously turning to Emma.  
“Yeah, I got those.”she nodded.  
“From where?”  
“Texas.”Emit answered at the same time Emma said “Here.”  
“Yeah, met them in Texas.. During a hunt, but they call this place home.”  
“Texas? I don’t remember any cases in Texas.”  
“Uh, it was when I got out.”  
“I was a counselor, helping the military rejoin civilian life.”Emit said.  
“The one Emma-”he began to say but Emma cleared her throat and gestured for him to stop. “Or not.”he said amused.  
“Uh, no, Emit, um, was supposed to help me rejoin civilian life but instead I helped him through a, uh, shapeshifter case.”she explained as they sat.  
“What case are you working now? Who died?”  
Emma sighed and pinched her nose. “Should we order? Let’s order.”David said quickly.  
“As long as it’s not the end of the world.”he sighed. Emma looked up at that, remembering that the gates were there and the magic in Storybrooke kept them from being sealed.  
“No, nothing like that.”Snow said.

Emma got out of her car at the town line “this- this is where he was taken.”Robin Hood said pointing at the town line, obviously desperate to get his man back.  
“I wouldn't step over the line.”Emma said speed walking to them.  
“You think little John was taken because he attempted to cross the line?”  
“Makes sense- the dwarfs were out checking the line to see if anyone was coming or going when they disappeared.”David said. “What exactly took little John?”  
“We didn’t get a good look- some manner of beast with wings.”  
“Sounds like the monster that attacked me in New York.”Emma said.  
“You mean the monster you were gonna marry?”Hook asked.  
“You were going to marry someone?”David asked her with his hands on his hips.  
“Did you just miss the part where I said ‘monster’?”Hook asked.  
All David could do was stare at Emma and take his hands off his hip. He wanted to keep talking about it but Robin cut in. “We need to find little John.”Robin said.  
“It may lead us to everyone else who’s gone missin’.”Emma said and they turned to her again. “David, take him and the rest of his m-”emma said but paused and looked at the man.  
“Merry men.”Robin supplied.  
“Great-”she sighed under her breath. “Right, them- and run a search grid and see if you can find any sign of their missing guy.”  
“Are you not joining us, Swan? Isn’t hunting monsters your expertise?”Hook asked.  
“Okay, first of all I hunt monsters from this world.”  
“There are monsters in this land?”Robin asked.  
“Yup, I’ll join y’all later. I’m gonna find out who did this curse, and it ain’t gonna be by talkin to people one by one.”Emma said and started walking to the car.  
“What are you going to do?”David asked stepping slightly in front of her.  
“I’m gonna talk to everybody.”she said as she left.

Emma made a town hall meeting and of course Leroy almost automatically blamed Regina. “If I had casted the curse and I was behind this, there’s one thing I’d have right now- my son.”Regina defended herself.  
“Yeah,no.”emma said shaking her head. “You ain’t gettin’ near him till I figure out what the hell is going on in this town.”Emma said.  
“So now you're siding with the rabble? After everything?”  
“If Emma sides with us then it must be true.”Leroy said.  
“Emma, please.”Regina said.  
“Regina, you know me. Innocent unless proven guilty. Your history makes you a pretty damn good primary suspect.”Emma said and the town people stood ready to attack. Then Regina made an earthquake with an evil smile and poofed away.

Emma entered the mayor's office “an earthquake, really?”she asked after closing the door. Regina stood properly.  
“I had to make a statement. And you're fine.”she said simply. “You think they bought it?”  
“Yeah, pretty sure they did.”  
“Good.”  
“Now let’s figure this shit out.” Emma looked out the door partially to make sure the coast was clear then closed it again.  
“How long do you think we have?”Regina asked.  
“Till whoever cast the curse figures out you ain’t really runnin’ from me.”  
“You sure no one will think we’re working together?”  
“They know I go on evidence. Right now you're the only suspect, so nah, not yet.”  
“Let’s see it.”she said and Emma handed her the bottle.  
“It enough?”  
“To use, no. but maybe to replicate.”  
“Good, we start waking up people, we can figure out what the hell happened.”  
“And I can make Henry remember me.”Regina said hopeful looking at the wall and Emma looked a little sad at that. “Thank you.”she added after a moment.  
“Haven’t done shit.”  
“You saw how quickly this town turned on me. But you- you believe I didn’t cast that curse. You’ve always had my back even if it meant going against your family. Thank you- I know it must’ve not been easy.”  
“Nah, it was easy. Because to cast the curse you need to crush the heart of the thing you love most. Henry is alive and well.”

At the Diner Henry and Snow were at a booth; Snow was reading books about babies, Henry was playing a game on his phone. “Gross.”Henry said distractedly when Snow told him about cradle cap, but he wasn’t really into the conversation.  
“You know, there’s a library down the street. We could pop in and grab you something if you prefer. I know how much you like to read.”  
“How’d you know that?”he asked distractedly.  
“Uh, your sister told me… I think.”Snow said worriedly.  
“Cool, let me just get my jacket. I’ll be right down.”he agreed.

Emma was in the car with Regina, they were watching her office to see if the person who cast the curse would come and destroy their work on the fake memory potion. They hadn’t been successful and so they told Leroy they were close so that he would alert the person. “So we just sit here and wait?”Regina asked.  
“Pretty much.”she nodded.  
“Is this really what you do for a living?”  
“Nah, Emit was the bail bondsman, not me. We’d do stake outs on hunts if needed.”  
“And you never got bored?”  
“Well, Dean would do much of the watching. Me and Sam- we did the research, make sure we knew how to kill the monster.”  
“What do you do now?”  
“Skate mostly. I developed a few games and softwares. Did a small job for engineering. This past year has been busy.”she shrugged.  
“Does he have friends?”  
“Who?”  
“Henry.”  
Emma looked at her a little sadly. “Yeah, he’s got a lot of friends. No girlfriends yet, not that I know about.”she answered.  
“So is he’s happy, his life is good there?”  
“Yeah, it is… almost didn’t come back cause of that.”  
“Well, why did you?”she asked after a moment.  
“There was this little voice in my head nagging me, sayin’ a hero would come back.”  
“Henry would say that.”  
“It also added something about ordering pizza, but I ignored that part.”she added and they both chuckled a little. “By the way you’re gonna have to explain to David and Mary Margret why Henry has a tattoo.”  
“I was sending him with a bunch of hunters. Wasn’t going to take a chance.”  
“Well, I mean, eventually he would’ve gotten one. Actually maybe when he was twelve. That’s how old Sam and Dean were when they went on their first hunt… either way I ain’t taking the fall for that one.”

They walked into the apartment after their plan failed and Henry met Regina. Then David walked in “we need to talk.”David said.  
“Uh,”Emma said and glanced at Henry and Max. “outside.”she agreed.  
They all went outside and David and Hook told them that John turned into a flying monkey. “They’re being turned into flying monkeys?”Snow asked.  
“Yes. he took on simian form with the added bonus of wings.”Hook agreed.  
“Do you think that’s what happened to the missing dwarfs, too?”  
“It would explain why we haven’t found any trace of them.”David said.  
“Well, that's a new one.”Emma commented.  
“The person who escaped our trap disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. And now there are flying monkeys in this town? I think we know exactly who cursed us.”Regina said.  
“The wicked witch of the west?”Emma asked jokingly and Regina looked at her. “Really?”she complained. “She’s real too?”  
“Says the daughter of Snow white and Prince charming.”Hook said.  
“Tuche.”she agreed pointing at him.  
“I don’t get it. It’s not like we’re in Kansas. Why would the wicked witch of the west want to come to Storybrooke?”Emit asked. “And why use a curse if she could tap her heels three times and be here by believing?”he added. Emma looked at the wall dazed. “Emma?”  
“what?”Emma asked looking at him.  
“Just set you up for a joke.”  
“Sorry, I was just thinking about how not that long ago I dealt with a wicked witch of the west with Sam and Dean and a chick named Charlie that was in love with Dorthy.”  
“You’ve dealt with her before? Why doesn't that surprise me?”  
“Well, probably not the same one.”Emma said.  
“What does that mean?”David asked.  
“So… I know god, he goes by Chuck, right? And he’s kinda a douche but there's this theory, the multiverse theory, that says there's a universe for every possibility. It’s kina true. This world is just a version he made. He’s a writer.”  
“what?”Emit asked.  
“Yeah, I know. But we killed that one, this is somethin’ else.”she shook her head. “Or did we just trap her?”she mumbled thoughtfully. Before anyone could say anything they heard whimpering and light scratching on the door. They looked confused and Emm opened it.  
Max came out happy, pushing her towards the stairs. “Em, it’s time for our night jog.”Henry said happily coming to the door. “Can we go?”  
“Sure, kid, we can’t do anything til tomorrow anyway.”Emma agreed and Henry happily said goodbye and went down the stairs with Max.  
“We’re not done.”Emit warned her.  
“We are for tonight.”she said and left.

In the morning Emma came in. “woah, did I miss the meeting notice?”she asked, pausing at the door when she saw everyone in there.  
“Where’s Henry?”Regina asked.  
“At Granny’s taking a shower. Max is with him.”she said as she fully entered.  
“So now that we know who we’re dealing with, how do we find this wicked witch?”David asked as they all gathered around the island.  
“Might I suggest if we ask anyone if they’ve seen a woman with green skin running around.”Hook said.  
“We’re cusred in Storybrooke. She’ll look like any one of us.”Regina said.  
“Then we start somewhere we know she’s been- Regina office.”Emma said.  
“I went over it with a fine-toothed comb. She left no trace.”  
“But you were combing for magic. Maybe there's some physical evidence that you missed.”Emit said.  
“Good idea. We’ll track her.”David agreed.  
“If you want to waste your time playing Nancy Drew-”Regina began.  
“I prefer Holmes.”Emma said.  
“What?”  
“I prefer Sherlock Holmes, he’s savage.”she shrugged.  
“That’s not what’s important.”Emit said after a moment.  
“We can’t let Henry wander around alone with that witch and her flying monkeys out there.”Regina said.  
“Especially when one of those flying monkeys could be a highly trained soldier.”hook said.  
“No sign of Neal?”Snow asked.  
“Nope.”Emma said.  
“Point being, someone needs to protect Henry. He doesn't even know what’s going on.”Regina said looking mainly at Emma.  
“Well, he thinks I’m here on a hunt and the life you gave him was growing up with hunters. Trust me, Rowena made sure he can handle a witch.”Emma said amused.  
“What?”Henry’s three parents asked.  
“Besides, he’s not alone. Max is with him.”  
“Great, a wolf is with him.”Regina said.  
“While Henry can very much handle his own, I’m guessing you want to make sure he’s okay.”  
“If you find anything, call me.”Regina said and started moving.  
“Regina,”Emma stopped her quickly. “Henry’s guard is gonna be up, okay? As far as he’s concerned I’m just doing a favor for a friend. He picks up on something off, someone slips up… he’s gonna turn defensive.”Emma warned.  
“What does that look like?”Graham asked.  
“Well, he could easily disarm you and David for one. But… Rowena has been teaching us some things. He’s pretty good with a hex.”  
“You let him use dark magic?”Snow asked.  
“It’s a skill that has saved us a lot, okay? He always got a ‘just in case’ on him.”  
“Well, I’ll make sure he doesn’t need to use it.”Regina said and left.  
“Time’s wasting. There’s something wicked in this town. What do you say we go find it?”Hook said to the others.  
“Me and Mary Margret are gonna stay here with Oscar.”Emit said.  
“Hey, if you didn’t remember how the kid came to be, how do you know you named him Oscar?”Emma asked.  
“He was in a blanket, with his name on it.”Graham said.  
“Makes sense.”she nodded.

In Regina’s office the four people were looking around. “I think I got a partial footprint,”David said going to where the witch had disappeared. “You guys see anything?”  
“Other than an austere sense of design, nothing.”Hook said and they all went to David.  
“Is that blood?”Graham asked.  
David picked up a piece off the floor and sniffed it. “It’s berry.”David said.  
“Like a fruit?”Emma asked.  
“No, like Holly Berry. They grow on bushes.”he said standing.  
“Are you some sort of botanist in this life, Mate?”Hook asked.  
“I worked in an animal shelter, saw dogs track them all the time. The bushes grow in the woods.”he informed them, looking at Emma.  
“You know where?”Emma asked.  
“Yeah- in the northwest corner, not far from the troll bridge.”  
Graham’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out and sighed a little. “Everything okay?”  
“Uh, Emit and Mary Margret need us to come back to the loft.”Graham said glancing up at them and the phone before looking at Emma. “we’re getting a midwife, she wants to meet everyone who lives in the apartment.”he explained.  
“A bit demanding, isn’t she?”Hook said and they looked at him “I meant the midwife.”he clarified. Then the men looked at Emma.  
“It’s fine. Go.”she assured them, but she looked a little amused.  
“What’s with the face?”Graham asked.  
“What face?”  
“Your face.”  
“What about my face? It’s the only one I got.”  
“You're being judgy about the midwife.”  
“No…”she said but she was smiling. “It’s just kinda funny.”she added hesitantly. “I mean, it’s cute that yall are really riled up about Oscar. Just, go.”  
“No. w-we just got on track here. I mean-”David argued.  
“I got it covered. They need you both.”she said and they looked down at their phones. “Just meet us when you get done… this is kinda my thing.”  
“Thanks.”Graham said and walked out.  
“David, go,”Emma said.  
“I-”he sighed.  
“Emit needs you. Yall are scared and confused. Go.”she said gently.  
He looked down and sighed. “All right.”he agreed and left.

Emma and Hook were going through the woods, they found the bush. “Now we know we’re in the right place. what now?”Hook asked.  
“Now we start searching.”she said moving through the woods.  
“You know something, Swan? Whenever you’re around, I inevitably find myself trekking through some manner of woods or forest, courting danger.”he said following her.  
“And here I thought you weren’t scared of anything, always looking for the next adventure.”she said sarcastically.  
“Oh, is that what this is?”  
“Ain’t it? The hell were you doing for the last year alone on that ship? I’m guessin’ it was one swashbuckling tale after another… till you decided to come back and save me?”  
“Exactly.”he agreed and she stopped and turned.  
“You’re lying.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“What happened back there? What aren’t you telling me?”  
“Nothing. It’s my tale, I’m sticking to it.”  
“I don’t buy it.”  
“Well, let's leave it at that, and you can just say thank you.”  
“For my memories? I already did.”  
“From saving you from a loveless marriage.”  
“Only in danger cause you took so damn long to go through with that promise you made.”  
“I had no way to make you remember, what good would it have done me to find you?”  
“Kept me away from the flying monkey.”she shrugged.  
“But I would’ve been lying.”he said stepping closer. “Tell me something. Were you considering it- his proposal?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Humor me.”  
“I was in love, so yeah, I was considering it, I was considering coming clean about hunting and everything. But as usual, he was lying about who he really was… and I got my heart broken.”she said sadly. “That enough humor?”she asked a little pointedly.  
“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m glad to hear that.”he said after a moment  
“You’re glad to hear my heart was broken, hard not to take it the wrong way.”  
“If it can be broken… it means it still works.”he said stepping closer.  
“Or it wasn’t beyond repair.”she said sadly and started turning away.  
“I think it’s still not.”he said but she ignored him and walked away.

They found a farm house and looked around it, but found it empty. They went to a cellar but Hook stopped her. “It’s one thing wandering around an abandoned farm house, it’s another entering a one way cellar with no way out.”Hook said.  
“scared?”Emma teased.  
“We know she has flying monstrosities, I’d hate to see what she has down there. All I’m saying is some magical back up would be nice. Unless you’ve been practicing in New York?”  
Emma sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a hex. “Not the type we need here.”she sighed and took out her phone. “I’ll call Regina, have her drop Henry off at Granny’s, I’d like to see those flying monkeys get past her cross bows.”  
“And her lunch special.”he agreed as she pulled out her phone.  
“It’s David.”Emma said seeing a miss call. She listened to the message they ran off as she called Regina, they’d need her magic. She drove them to the road head and they got out. “David, you okay?”Emma asked going to him, he was on the ground and nodded up at her.  
“Well, where is she?”Regina asked as the other two joined them.  
“It wasn’t her.”David said as he stood.  
“Then who was it? You look whiter than a fresh sail.”Hook said.  
“Myself.”he said still recovering.  
“Come again?”  
“The witch, she’s toying with us.”Regina said.  
“Did you guys find where she might be hiding?”David asked.  
“A farmhouse. We think it’s hers.”Hook answered.  
“Then, lets end this. Lets send the witch back to oz.”  
“Any particular reason she would send a demon who looks like you?”Hook asked as they walked through the woods.  
“No idea. It was just there, wearing my face, harping on my deepest fears.”  
“It knew your deepest fears?”REgina asked stopping and turning to him.  
“Yeah- things I never told anyone, even Mary Margret. It wasn’t until I admitted them that I was able to defeat it by stabbing it with the hilt of my sword.”  
“W-where is it- your sword?”  
“That’s the strange part. After I killed it, the hilt- it… disappeared.”  
“Well, what’s that mean, then?”Hook asked.  
“When we face our deepest fears, our true courage comes out. When you used the hilt of your sword to vanquish your fears, your courage transferred into it.”Regina said.  
“Then why’d it disappear?”David asked.  
“It didn’t disappear. She took it.”  
“Wait? She took his courage or a symbol?”Emma asked confused and worried.  
“A symbol of it,”REgina nodded. Emma nodded in agreement. “But symbols can be powerful totems.”she added and Emma tilted her head worriedly again. They went back to the farm house and into the cellar and figured out Gold was alive.

In the morning Emma ran up to the diner and knocked. Granny opened. “If you want privacy talk fast. We open in twenty and no one gets between Leroy and his bacon.”Granny said going behind the counter.  
“You couldn’t cut your torture session short?”Emit asked.  
“No, because-...”she paused. “I wasn’t just doing the daily routine, okay, I was checking out the woods too.”she said.  
“Is there any sign of our quarry?”Hook asked.  
“Nope.”she sighed.  
“Well, now that the suns up we should hit every place Gold might go- his house, shop, his cabin.”David said.  
“Right, cause dead men love vacation homes. I’m well versed in people coming back from the dead, okay? But unless a demon deal was involved or Chuck brought him back, or a necromancer was involved, I need someone to explain how this is possible.”  
“I might have an inkling.”Hook said and they all turned to him. He explained how Neal wanted to bring Gold back in the forest.  
“With all do respect we have bigger problems to worry about than who brought Gold back from the dead. The fact that he was in the wicked witch's basement, for one. I want to know what the hell she was cooking up with him.”Regina said.  
“I have a feeling it aint meth.”Emma said.  
“The best way to find out is to ask Gold.”Snow said.  
“We find him, he tells us who the witch is, maybe how to track her down.”Graham agreed.  
“I’ll go back to that farm house. Maybe that witch left behind a trace of some magic potion or special ingredient.”Regina said as she stood.  
“Have at it, just be careful.”Emma agreed.  
“Oh, she’s the one that needs to be careful. She invaded my space, when I returned to favor I won’t be pulling any punches.”

They went to Gold’s shop and talked to Belle; she agreed to help and Emma gave Hook a look. “I will stay here with you.”Hook said. “I’m surprisingly good at research.”  
“You will stay with me?”Belle asked unbelieving.  
“He’ll protect you if the witch comes.”Emma said.  
“You do know he tried to kill me.”  
“Well, there were extenuating circumstances.”Hook said.  
“Twice.”  
“Sorry?”He said after a moment.  
“You really know how to charm a girl, don’t you?”Emma said.  
“This will be my way of making it up to you. Hmm?”  
“fine.”Belle agreed reluctantly.  
“We should get out into the woods.”Emma said. She looked back at the group.  
“I’m staying with Oscar.”Emit said slowly.  
“We’ll split up out there.”Emma nodded. Then she studied Emit for a moment. “Mary Margret, why don't you stay with Emit.”  
“Me? I’m the best tracker here.”Snow protested.  
“Well, that’s debatable, but the rule is to have at least two people with a baby. One gets them to safety the other fights off the threat.”she explained then gave her a look.  
Snow looked at Emit and she understood, Emit was nervous to be alone with Oscar, they still didn’t fully trust Zelena, the midwife. “We’ll manage.”David agreed.

Emma went to the room and dropped off some food for Henry, he was starting to get suspicious. “Kid, you know I don’t tell you about hunts while I’m on them.”  
“You always tell me what to look out for.”he countered.  
“A witch and flying monster and possibly demons.”she shrugged.  
“A flying monster?”  
“We ain't sure what yet.”  
“Have you called Bobby?”  
“Uh, you know the hunter rules, never work two case in the same town. I’ll make an exception for friends, but I don’t want to deal with their lectures.”  
“It’s not just that though. There’s something else going on in this town, I mean you haven’t used a fake badge or anything.”  
“I know,”  
“And you using your real name,”  
“I know.”  
“And these friends you’ve never mentioned. I know they’re not hunters.”  
“There is something going on, okay, but, uh, it’s complicated.”  
“I know they’re not from your time in the SEALs, too.”  
“Kid,”emma sighed. “I know all of this is a lot and you feel like I’m lying, but I ain’t. I’ll explain everything when the threat is out like I always do.”  
“Fine,”he agreed with a sigh.  
“Don’t give Leroy a hard time, or one up him.”she said then she turned to Max. “Keep an eye on him.”she told the wolf and left.

They went to the hospital to find Neal there. They talked a little then Emma went off with David again. Graham was already searching the woods. “So, what did Neal want?”David asked as they walked through the woods.  
“SEAL version of everything.”  
“You sure it was just that?”  
“Neal knows there’s no chance of us being together… he just… wants to help me heal.”  
“From what he did.”  
“That’s why we can’t be together. He wants to make it up, amend his mistake.”  
“And if he does? You don’t think you can forgive him then?”  
“I already forgave, but I can’t forget… the best I can do is let him keep the friend zone he created.”she sighed.  
“Friend zone?”  
“Yeah, when two people could date, but one person refuses so they just stay friends.”  
“Right,”he agreed. “Well, if he wants to help so much, did he say anything helpful?”  
“Not really.”she said hesitantly.  
“What’d he say?”  
“Thinks maybe Gold could… help Henry remember.”  
“Well, that would be an added bonus to finding him.”he sighed. Emma let out a breath and he glanced at her. “Right?”  
“Yeah,”she nodded, but was not convincing.  
“You don’t want him to remember?”he asked stopping. She looked down closing her eyes.  
“David,”she sighed.  
“Henry deserves to know who he really is. He’s not a hunter, he's my son.”  
“I know.”she said looking up at him. “I know, and I know I don’t got a right to want to take him back to New York and to keep him from yall, but look at us, David. The only difference between this and hunting is that when we hunt we kill the monster and go home.”  
“This is your home, his home.”  
She looked down and took a moment, that made his stomach drop. “If he don’t remember he won’t feel the connection even if we tell him… he’ll want to go back either way.”  
“So you're going to go back regardless? After we break the curse?”  
“Yeah,”she nodded sadly. “My life was good in New York, I was safe, I almost never went on hunts, I was happy. I was a skater and engineer and I did things I thought were just a dream growing up on the road with Dean… Henry was happy too… do you really want this to be his life? Dark ones and cursess and danger?”she asked but then they heard yelling and grunting and they had to run to find it. It was Gold on the ground looking as though he was in pain. He tried to answer their questions but then a flying monkey attacked and he ran off. “Gold!”  
“He’s getting away, go, I’ll hold him off.”David said, Emma looked a little hesitant but ran off to find Gold, leaving David.

As she searched through the forest she found Neal they talked as they searched for Gold. he asked her about New York. “it didn’t get lonely just the two of you?”he asked.  
“Well, Henry had friends at school and I kept busy… I had someone.”  
“That’s good… was it serious or just fun?”  
“Well, he proposed.”  
“Wow.”  
“Then he turned into a flying monkey.”she said and he had to look away for a moment.  
“Sounds intense.”he said trying not to laugh, but the smirk was there.  
Emma chuckled. “Go ahead and laugh. I almost married a monster from oz. it’s fucking halarious.”she said and he chcukled.  
“I almost married a minion of my evil grandfather, Peter Pan. so I know what you’re saying.”he said and they laughed together. Then they fell silent and he took a moment before continuing. “Did he help? You heal, I mean. Or did he make what I did worse?”  
“Uh,”she said after a moment. “Still running system analyses.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay… I’ll find someone to make miserable. Just like you’ll find someone to make you miserable.”she teased and he laughed.  
“Well, whoever the guy is he’s gonna need to be confident if he’s gonna live with you one uping him in everything.”he said and she rolled her eyes. “I really hope you find him.”  
“I don’t know if he even exists.”  
“He does.”he assured her. Then Belle called her and told her that the symbol burned into Neal’s hand was one to bring the dark one back to life, but that it was a trade and Neal should be dead. “He’s inside me, oh, go.”Neal grunted in pain. “Emma, I need you to help me. I need you to get him out of me.”  
“You’ll die.”  
“That’s okay, you need him more than me. He needs to tell you who the witch is so that you can save yourself and your family. I promised to help you heal, I want to do everything possible to keep that promise, please, let me keep it.”  
Emma’s breath was heavy and she looked back, she saw a small piece of her back pack. “Belle said it was a trade, a life for a life… I have something that can give you another life.”she said quickly.  
“I have to die for him to live.”he grunted.  
“And you will, but this potion will bring you back.”  
“What’s the price, there’s always a price.”  
“It’s a really hard potion to make. Rowena uses it all the time.”  
“Okay,”he grunted. “Okay, just do it, get him out.”he said and Emma took his hands. She concentrated her magic and then with a bright white light Neal was tossed to the ground.  
Emma was left holding hands with Gold for a moment before she jumped back confused. “Neal!”she said and went to his side.  
“What have you done?”Gold asked as Emma took off her back pack and grabbed the bottle. She put it his lips and he drank it.  
“It’s okay, Papa, I told her to.”Neal said. “You need to tell them who the witch is.”  
“Zelena, she’s the witch.”Gold said staring at his son.

David and Graham ran up to them just after Neal took his last breath. “Oh my god.”David said in a whisper and he went to Emma, slowly and gently.  
Neal’s eyes shot open and he took a deep breath. “Bae?”Gold asked confused.  
“It worked.”Emma said relieved letting her head drop.  
“Yeah, it did.”Neal said weakly.  
“How- how is this possible?”Graham asked.  
“I gave him another life.”Emma said as she stood.  
“You should go, quickly. Zelana will be here soon.”Gold said. “Bae, go and hide, she’ll come after you, go.”he urged.  
“What about you?”Neal asked.  
“She has my dagger, she has control over me.”  
“We have to go, Zelena is the witch.”Emma said.  
“what?”Graham asked.  
“And she wants your son, go, go now.”Gold urged.  
“C’mon.”Emma said and pulled Neal away.  
“We’ll save you, papa, we’ll save you.”Neal promised as they ran off.

They barged into the apartment. “Emma, David, Graham.”Snow said confused jumping.  
“Zelelna, where is she?”Emma asked looking into the bedroom with her gun drawn.  
“In the restroom, what’s going on?”Emit asked backing away with Oscar.  
“Graham,”Emma said and nodded to Emit, Graham went to stand with him. Then David pointed to the second door to the restroom. Emma nodded and they broke down the doors.  
“She had to know we were coming.”David said sheathing his sword when they found the restroom was empty.  
“Anyone want to fill us in?”Emit asked and they exited the restroom.  
“Zelena is the wicked witch.”Graham said. “She wants Oscar.”  
“Why?”  
“We don’t know, not yet.”Emma said.  
“How do you know?”Snow asked.  
“Gold, we found him and he told us. Neal was the one that brought him back to life.”  
“How?”  
“Well, there’s this ritual that can bring the dark one back. Kinda like the candle.”  
“Wait, it’s a trade? A life for a life.”David asked.  
“Yeah,”she nodded.  
“But, Neal is outside.”David said going to the door and waving him in.  
“hi,”Neal said awkwardly.  
“How are you alive?”  
“Emma,”he said gesturing at the woman.  
“There’s this spell Rowena uses, she’s like hundreds of years old… it basically gives someone another life like a cat.”she explained.  
“So the price was paid,”Neal said.  
“I’ll call Regina, we need to put a protection spell on this apartment like yesterday.”Emma said pulling out her phone. She hung up with a sigh.  
“What is it?”David asked.  
“If Zelena could get through blood magic there ain’t a spell she could really use.”  
“So, what do we do? How do we keep Oscar safe?”Emit asked.  
“Maybe there’s something in the shop.”Neal said. “I’ll help Belle look, we’ll keep that kid safe.”he promised them  
“Thank you.”Graham said.  
“I’ll take you to the shop and pick up Henry.”Emma said and Neal nodded. “I’ll talk to Rowena and uh Crowely. Magic from over there might not work but that ain’t the only one available. Nothing is gonna happen to him.”  
“Just uh, don’t go selling your soul… or become the devil’s bounty hunter.”Emit said.  
“Ain’t gonna become ghost rider, trust me. Besides can’t sell what you don’t have.”  
“What?”the all asked shocked.  
“Jeez, chill, it was a joke.”she said quickly. “I got a soul… just don’t feel like it sometimes.”she shrugged. “I’ll see yall later.”she added.

She picked up Henry “we should go on more fishing trips when we get back home.”he said as they walked, she looked a little sad at that.  
“Yeah, that’d be good.”  
“What happened today?”  
“Well, uh, a lot. This witch is different. Hard to find her. She’s after Oscar.”  
“Your friend’s new born?”  
“Yeah, yeah.”she agreed softly. “This is a long one.”  
“Oh,”  
“You really don’t like it here?”  
“It alright, just can’t shake the feeling somethings off.”  
“Well, the witch is terrorizing the town.”  
“No, more like that weird place Sam and Cas went to. They described it… it’s like this place I think. Maybe it’s a psychic.”  
“Well, maybe, those ones are tricky.”she agreed. “Hey, uh, you know how I told you about Neal?”she asked after a long moment, they were almost at Granny’s.  
“Yeah,”he agreed confused.  
“Well, uh, I just don’t want you to freak out or go all you when you see him around town.”  
“He’s here?”he asked confused stopping and turning.  
“Yeah, he is.”  
“Why haven’t you turned him in?”  
“Henry, you know how Rowena is a witch but we don’t hunt her? Or Garth or Max or Crowly.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Neal, uh, he changed, he’s making up for what he did by helping the people here… he’s making a difference, he helped us get closer to the witch, he’s different.”  
“So, what? All those families he screwed over are never going to get the justice they deserve?”he asked confused.  
“They are… Neal, he’s, uh, going to turn himself in after we get this witch. He wants to completely start over, make amends with his past and move on.”  
“You do always say not everything or everyone is a real monster.”he said quietly.  
“They actually don’t know he was the leak, so he’ll do time for leaving without permission. Do a few years then come back here. He’s helping a group of boys, orphans here.”  
“Wow, guess he wasn’t the complete jerk you thought.”  
“Maybe.”she agreed.

The next day they were at Granny’s Henry was nonchalantly eating lunch. Emma was throwing darts, frustrated and angry. “Perhaps I should paint a bull’s eye on the wicked witch’s back.”Hook said coming from behind.  
“She’ll get more than a dart when I find her.”  
“I know you’re rather protective of your brothers and now your nephew, I understand the anger, but you shouldn’t let it drive you.”he said gently.  
“You’re one to talk.”she said turning to him after throwing the last dart.  
“That’s why I’m telling you, Swan, I’m speaking from experience. There are better ways to deal with this than anger.”  
“Let me guess, rum?”  
“Never hurts.”he said holding up his flask.  
She eyed it and glanced at Henry. “I’ll stick to anger for now. Least till I put a bullet in Zelana’s head, or chop off her head… Henry's already suspicious, me day drinking ain’t gonna help.”she added.  
“Why is he suspicious?”  
“I had to tell him about Neal.”she sighed. “He’s confused about why I haven’t thrown his ass in jail, how he could’ve gone from leaving me in a river to drown to helping make this place safer and better.”she said. “And he’s questioning my judgement, now too. Think he’s one straw away from calling Dean.”  
“Perhaps I can talk to him.”  
“‘Bout leather conditioner and eyeliner?”she asked.  
“I knew Bae as a boy, perhaps hearing that leaving you was out of character. And perhaps I could convince him you’re perfectly sane, get him to not worry so much.”  
“You’d do that?”  
“Aye,”  
“Why do you care about Henry?”  
“Because you do.”he said softly after a long moment. “He’s a good lad, let me help you anyway I can, Swan. It’s no problem to take him out while you hunt the witch.”  
“Be careful. Zelena’s still out there.”she agreed after a long moment.  
“I assure you, nothing will happen to the boy while he’s in my charge.”he said gently.  
“Thank you.”she said in a whisper and went to Henry. “Kid, you remember Killian, right?”  
“Hello, Henry.”Hook said following her.  
“hi,”Henry said sitting up straight.  
“Uh, Killian offered to take you for the day.”  
“Emma, you’ve never made me stay with babysitters so much.”  
“I know, but uh, like I said, this case is different.”  
“Whatever, as long as it’s not cradle cap and baby stuff.”he sighed.  
“Yeah, I know, they’re weird. But they’re good people. Kinda bad asses too.”  
“Somehow I need proof for that.”  
“Yeah,”she sighed. “Anyway, Killian ain’t about that, he’s cool.”  
“We’ll have fun today, lad. I’ll teach you to be a pirate.”  
“Better than teaching me to swaddle a baby.”Henry shrugged.

She sent them off and came back down to the diner and ordered her own food. As she ate the group walked in. “guys, I need to eat.”she complained.  
“Well, you can eat and listen.”Graham said as they all sat down.  
“Well, actually we need to know if Rowena or… Crowely?- whoever he is. We need to know if they have something to protect Oscar.”Emit said.  
“Crowely is the king of hell.”Emma said.  
“The devil?”  
“No, that’s Lucifer, the fallen angel. When we defeated him a prince was supposed to take over, but he didn’t want to so he just gave it to Crowely, who was just a cross roads demon.”she said thoughtfully.  
“Okay, so no luck on that side?”Graham asked.  
“Rowena is doing some research, it comes down to it I’ll fill in Sa-”she said then paused thoughtfully staring at the door. They looked to see nothing of interest.  
“Emma?”Snow asked.  
“I could ask Castiel to come down. He’s not at full strength, but he can literally be a guardian angel. What I don’t get is why hasn’t she already tried to take him?”  
“Well, maybe that’s just the last step, she was playing the long con.”Emit said.  
“What’s her end game?”Regina asked.  
The door flew open and they all stood when they saw Zelana. “Hello sweets.”she said as she entered and sauntered into the room.  
Emma pulled out her gun “Emma, no, too many people will get hurt.”Snow said.  
“Listen to your mother, she’s right.”Zelana said.  
“You think you're faster than a bullet?”Emma asked.  
“Are you willing to take the chance?”she challenged glancing behind her. Emma stepped to the side to be in front of Emit who had Oscar in his arms. Zelana laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m not here for him… yet.”she said and Emma only lowered her arm. Then she sauntered over to Regina who was standing her ground. She taunted her, told her how she was her sister and then demanded to meet her at the clock tower at sun down, where she’d destroy her. That led them to Regina’s vault where she found a letter confirming Zelan was her sister. Regina left, upset while Emma and Snow went to main street.

They were arguing about what they should do. “The only way to help Regina is to get the dagger.”Emma told them.  
“How? You saw her, she practically has it glued to her hand.”Snow argued. Then Belle told them that she could get through to him before the fight, break him away from her control. That was a fail and so they went to main street for the fight.  
“This is not good.”Emma said looking around.  
“We need to get these people out of here.”David said then started addressing the crowd.  
“No one is going anywhere. This show needs an audience.”Zelena said from the edge and then made her way to the middle. “Where is she? Don’t tell me she’s a coward… that’s not good for any of you. I’m not to be taken lightly.”she said then turned to Gold. “For every minute she is late I will take one life.”she said with a smile. After a minute she turned to Gold. “who do you want to kill first, Rumple?”  
“He ain’t killin’ anyone, you wanna fight someone, fight me.”Emma said taking off her backpack and handing it to Emit as she stepped forward.  
“Sorry, Dear. I don’t dance with amateurs.”  
“She’s not an amuteur, she’s the savior.”Emit said.  
“No, she’s right, I am an amutre… with her type of magic.”Emma said then threw down a hex bag. “Good thing there’s other types.”  
“What did you do?”Zelena asked trying to raise her feet.  
“Hex bag, you can’t move.”she said simply.  
“Good thing we don’t need to move to throw you.”she said and flicked the dagger. Gold’s hand shot up and Emma dropped to the floor. The person behind her was thrown.  
“You can dodge magic?”Emma said shocked.  
“right!”Neal yelled and she rolled to her right.  
“E six?”Emma asked.  
“E six.”he agreed. “Left, left,”she rolled to her left twice. “Up,”he said and she jumped up and charged. “One forty five right.”he said and she took one angled step in her charge. “Down!”she dropped to the ground. “Right up.”he said and she rolled then jumped. “Up down.”she jumped high in the air and dropped to the floor. “Left.”she rolled. “Up,”she jumped up and kept charging. “Down up.”he said and she dove and rolled to her feet. “Strike!”he yelled, she was right in front of Zelena and she spun, kicking her arm.  
“Ah!”Zelena yelled and she dropped the dagger. Then she sent Emma flying, hard, Neal dove for the dagger but it was gone before he got to it. Emma hit the ground hard and she rolled to keep herself from being injured then she stopped on her back. David and Tink rushed to her and helped up. “I’ll kill you first.”she said after poofing the hex to herself and burning it. She stepped closer to Emma.  
“Put that dagger away, make it personal.”Emma said with a grin squaring up.  
“Oh, it’s personal.”Regina said and the crowd opened up. “Didn’t anyone tell you? Black is my color.”she said as she walked up to her sister. Emma backed up back into the crowd. David pulled her back gently, guiding her to stand behind him along with Emit and Snow. She was too occupied watching the fight to really notice that or notice that he made sure to be between them and the fight at all times. Then they ran up to the clock tower when Gold disappeared and were relieved when they saw Regina was sittin there alive.

Emma was waiting outside the door to her room at Granny’s. Henry came in looking happy “Thanks Killian. Maybe we can go out on your boat again sometime.”he said to the man turning to face him next to Emma.  
“Anytime, lad.”Killian agreed.  
“Hey,”Emma greeted when he turned to her. She ruffled his hair as he went inside.  
“How did the queen fare against the witch?”Killian asked Emma.  
“She survived, the rest is definitely more than a doorway conversation.”she answered and he nodded slightly. “Thanks for taking him.”she added.  
“Anytime, luv… I think I eased his worries.”  
“Thanks.”she said and looked down. “Hook, uh, you’re so helpful, we make a pretty good team.”she said after a moment.  
“I agree.”he said with a smirk.  
“I can’t promise shit is going to be easy or that… I’m always gonna… be okay… I'm all sorts of jacked up, okay…. And I’m not completely healed, I still need a little time… but”she said then she glanced at the room before stepping forward and kissed him.  
“What was that for?”he asked when they pulled back.  
“Thank you.”  
“For taking the lad?”  
“Sure.”she agreed, finally stepping back. “Don’t get used to it.”she added.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”he agreed with a grin.  
Then she started going back inside the room “Thanks again.”she said before going all the way in and closing the door. Hook smiled at the door for a moment before walking away.

The next day Emma was in the apartment watching as the men of the house struggled to build an IKEA crib. “I’ve seen enemy battle plans that are easier to decode than this.”David said staring at the diagram.  
“Here, let me see.”Emit said and David handed it to him and moved to crouch on the floor next to him. “Okay, it says take screw ‘e’ with washers ‘d’ through bar ‘c’ using wrench ‘f’ which is… not provided.”he sighed.  
“Why don’t we just call Marco, he’s really good at this sort of thing.”Snow said.  
“No,”the three men said quickly.  
“No, we’re fine.”David said.  
“Let me know when you three ‘men’ aren’t and want the engineer to help.”Emma said from the kitchen counter where she was leaning on her forearms eating a donut.  
“I have dignity.”Emit said.  
“I don’t, please help.”Graham said. Emma smirked and went to them.  
She started putting things together. “You’re not gonna look at the instructions first?”David asked after a moment.  
Emma smirked. “Where’d you buy this crib?”Emit asked after a moment.  
“I didn’t buy it.”Emma said glancing up at him.  
“Where’d you steal it from?”  
“I didn’t steal.”she said annoyed. “I got a friend who designs things for IKEA, he was behind on some deadlines so I helped him out. I actually designed this crib.”  
“No wonder the instructions are so hard to read.”  
“In my defence I didn’t know the actual plans you turn in are what are given out.”  
“Should we even be doing this? Ever since the showdown between Regina and the wicked witch, we haven't seen Zelena or Gold at all. Shouldn’t we be focusing on her next move?”Snow asked from where she was sitting with Oscar in her arms.  
“We are. we just can’t stop living.”Graham said.  
“This crib is a statement. History will not repeat itself.”David said.  
The door opened and Regina came in “And thanks to me it won’t.”Regina said after closing the door. “I’m finished.”  
“So? Did it work? Were you able to put up a new protection spell?”he asked standing.  
“One that can’t be undone by blood magic. Which means Zelena won’t be able to put her hands on that baby.”she agreed.  
“You know why she wants to?”Snow asked cradling Oscar.  
“The number of spells involving baby parts would surprise you. That greenie is crealy one twisted witch. But as long as we’re in here, we’re safe.”  
“Well, that’s great, one of them just always has to be in here with the kid.”Emma said sarcastically. “I say we stop playin’ defense and make a plan of attack.”  
“Did you not see how I barely outwitted her yesterday? She has magic- powerful magic.”  
“And I held my own with just one hex bag. I got magic too,”she argued then turned thoughtful as she said “possibly powerful magic” then went back to the topic. “You’ve seen me use it. I did pretty… decent in Neverland. Sure it’s different to hex bags and Rowena’s magic, but I’m sure I can get the hang of it. If you taught me.”  
“Being smart isn’t going to help you here.”  
“What will?”  
“Emotions, control this is a way of life.”  
“I- I’m not a complete robot anymore.”she said hesitantly.  
“Okay.”she laughed. “But if we do this we do it my way. You have to fully commit to it.”  
“No problem.”she agreed simply.  
“Meet me at my vault in one hour.”she said then left.  
Emit opened his mouth as did Graham “Nope.”she said holding up a finger. “No complaining from any of you. I’m doing this. It’s the only way.”she said beginning to stand. “And yes, I’ll be careful.”she added then completely stood.  
“We know.”Snow said gently.  
“Don’t worry. We’ll watch Henry when he gets back from the store.”David added.  
“Actually…”Emma said with a grimace. “I ain’t sure that’s the best idea.”she said gently and they all looked at her.  
“What? What is it?”Snow asked.  
Emma looked at them hesitantly. “Well you guys are tired, you have a two month old. You need to rest.”she said after a moment.  
“We have a two month old. We’re not sick with the flu.”Emit said.  
“Yea… I know, it’s just… um.”she said glancing around the room, David gave her a look that said spit it out. “Well, it’s…”she began slowly then looked down. “Cradle cap. Last time yall had him you overwhelmed him with baby tips. He’s twelve he don’t want to talk about babies, it’s not fun.”she said quickly.  
“Oh, we’re fun.”Snow protested.  
“Well, I’m just saying… maybe… Henry disagrees.”she said gently.  
“no.”Snow said in a whisper.  
“You guys are just… excited and nervous and happy about Oscar, it’s kinda the only thing on your mind. He’ll get there. You gotta remember, he don’t know who you are. He don’t feel the connection.”then she sighed. “I’m sure…”she paused “when he gets his memories back he’ll be just as excited.”she assured them.  
“Well if we’re not fun, who is?”David asked.  
She grimaces and sadly at them “Hook.”she said softly.  
“What!”they all yelled then stopped when Oscar whimpered. “what?”Emit asked.  
“Henry liked spending time with him yesterday. I’m sorry guys, but Hook’s kinda like the Bobby of this place. You don’t think he’s good with kids, but he is.”  
“What did they even do?”David asked.  
“Get on a boat.”  
“The Jolly Roger isn’t in town.”  
“I gotta go.”she said quickly and rushed out.  
“Unbelievable.”Emit muttered as they watched her leave.

Emma was with Regina and she groaned. “This ain't working.”she said.  
“You understand what’s in the book, you just need to feel it. Tap into your emotions and fuel the spark inside of you.”  
“Okay,”she sighed and tried again. “Nope.”she shook her head. “Think about your training, what other methods did he use, use them cause this ain’t working. I understand all these spells and shit, but I can’t do them.”  
“Okay, fine.”she agreed and waved her hand. Emma appeared in the middle of a rope bridge high in the air, Regina was at the end on stable ground.  
“What the hell?”  
“Every Time you’ve tapped into your power its spurred on by instinct. You have great power, but you need a reason to use it. I’m giving you a reason.”  
“What reason?”she asked and then the boards started flying off.  
“I’m making the bridge collapse, you can stop it.”she said calmly. “Stop it or die.”she said when emma didn’t do anything.  
“Death don’t scare me!”she yelled. “I’m just waiting for it.”  
“But you have the instinct to fight back, to survive. Stop the bridge from collapsing.”  
“For fucks sake!”she yelled angrily. White light blinded them for a second and they could see again there was a much sturdier bridge made from tree branches. It had walls and a stable floor. “Holy shit, I did this?”  
“Yes. when all I wanted was for you to re-tie the rope.”  
“Normal and sensible has never been my style.”she said walking to her.  
“How did you even think of this?”  
“When I served… there was this place, the natives had trained the tree branches over hundreds of years to grow in a specific form to make a bridge. It was one of the best things I’ve ever seen. I loved that place. It was nature and engineering combined.”she explained looking back at the bridge. “Guess it worked. Why you pissed?”  
“Look at all this potential inside of you… and you’ve been wasting it.”  
“That’s why I’m here, right?”she said still a little dazed. “Now to get me to the point where I can use magic without this.”she added.

While she was in her lesson David and Snow wanted to help Ariel and they thought the best way to do that was to ask Hook. he was the only one who remembered. They then agreed to watch Henry for him to help Ariel. That lead them to the truck, Henry was excitedly waiting in the driver's seat. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”Snow asked.  
“You said you wanted to take action, so we’re taking action.”  
“Well-”  
“Mary Margaret…”he stopped her gently. “Our son would rather spend time with a pirate than us, but not after today.”he said gently.  
“It’s dangerous- not to mention illegal!”she protested in a whisper yell.  
“It couldn’t be safer and as far as legality, I’m the sheriff.”he said and smiled widely, he missed this with his other two kids, he never got to teach them how to drive or anything really so he wasn’t going to take a chance and wait with Henry. He kissed her and went to the passenger’s side happily while she got off the street.

Emma was in the loft with Regina and Hook talking about Ariel, Hook couldn’t bring it in himself to tell her that it was a trick and Ariel was actually Zelana who had cursed his lips to take her magic. They saw that Ariel was happy with Eric on the beach back in the enchanted forest through a mirror using Emma’s magic. Then Henry, David and MaryMargaret walked. “Where have you guys been?”Emma asked moving to lean against a support beam as Henry happily bounced in.  
“Only having the best day ever… David let me drive his truck.”Henry said.  
“You let him what?!”Regina yelled. Then she composed herself when Henry looked at her curiously. “Oh, a-as mayor, I can’t let an unlicensed, underage drive on the streets of Storybrooke.”she said half heartedly.  
“As mayor, you might want to throw a little money at road repair.”David said and Henry smirked and ducked his head to chuckle.  
“Excuse me?”Regina asked.  
“Nothing,”he said with a small grimace and led Henry to the kitchen.  
“This is a terrible mistake.”  
“After last time I thought you were put off from driving.”Emma commented. They all looked at her and she looked up with her eyes wide. “I mean, she’s right. Someone could’ve been seriously hurt.”she said quickly.  
“Only if you're a mail box.”Snow said.  
“It was so much fun.”Henry said happily.  
“What can I say, I’ve got a reckless, carefree… fun side.”David said turning a look on Emma, who just smiled at him. He smiled back.  
“Where are Emit and Graham?”Snow asked after a moment.  
“Uh, upstairs.”Emma said looking at the living room. The crib pieces were gone. They nodded understandingly and then Snow asked Hook about ‘their friend’, Ariel.

It wasn’t long after Regina got her heart stolen by Zelena and she called them over for something. Emma and Emit walked to the door arguing about how she only wore flannel. “When we kill something and our clothes is all bloody it’s easy to take off and change so that no one gets suspicious.”Emma said.  
“But you’re not killing things anymore, right? So what’s the harm in changing it up a bit?”Emit asked as she had a hand on the door knob.  
“How bout you change that jacket.”she said then walked in. she saw Hook staring at an apple. “I’d watch out for the apples in this house.”  
“Aye.”he agreed.  
“It’s a joke. Where’s your sense of humor?”  
“It left when the witch arrived.”he said standing and going to sit down at the table.  
“Well, we’re gonna take care of that. Regina said she’s got a plan.”  
“I’m sure she does.”he agreed as they sat.  
“Is there a plan for getting you a sense of style?”Emit asked Emma.  
“Is there a plan for getting you to shut up?”she returned.  
“What’s going on?”Snow asked.  
“Your son thinks I need to change ‘my look’ just cause he can make a two month old look cute.”she answered rolling her eyes.  
“I like the flannel.”David shrugged.  
“Of course you do.”Emmti said. “She’s like a little mini you.”he added and turned to Emma “You dress just like David.”he added pointedly.  
“Is there something wrong with that?”David asked looking at himself. Snow reached out, took his hand, giving him a reassuring look, he was just collateral in the sibling quarrel.  
Emma laughed. “Are you just mad cause flannel makes you look like a little ten year old boy, all scrawny and pale?”she asked amused.  
Before Emit could counter Regina walked in. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”she said.  
“Thank god.”Hook sighed.  
“I was making this special tea.”she said and started pouring it in little cups. David grabbed it and lifted it “NO!”she stopped him “Don’t… drink it. It’s a deadly poison for summoning the dark vortex.”she explained.  
“I prefer earl grey.”David said setting the cup down.  
“What’d you say?”Emit asked Regina.  
“The tea is delicious, you have to drink it all.”Emma said and he looked at her annoyed.  
“The dark what?”Emit asked Regina.  
“Zelena came by this morning. While the dark one was stealing my heart, she was here gloating.”Regina said sitting. “She said that my weakness was that I don’t know enough about her past, so I’ve decided to summon someone who does… we have to talk to my mother.”she informed them looking at Snow. they took a moment “It’s a fairly simple ritual, but not often performed.”she added.  
“If it’s easy to talk to the dead, why not do it more?”Emit asked. Emma pulled out her gun and set it on the table giving him a look. “Fair enough.”he agreed.  
“Actually because to do it, you need the murder weapon and… the murderer.”she said looking at Snow who looked down sadly.  
“When I die yall better leave me the hell alone.”Emma said after a moment.  
“I can assure you I won’t want to talk to you after you die, I can barely deal with you in life.”Emit said rolling his eyes.  
“Good.”she said as Regina struck a match and then let the two sided candle. “What do we gotta do?”she asked Regina.  
“Focus on Cora.”she said placing her hands on the table palms up.  
“Welcoming thoughts?”Hook asked as they all started holding hands.  
“Whatever you got.”Snow said.

It failed and they left, but had to come back when Belle rushed into the Granny’s to tell them she figured out what Zelena wanted. They barged in to see Snow on a chair and Regina forcing ghost Cora back into the portal. They were arguing on weather to push Snow or get her to a doctor since she wasn’t really making sense. Then Belle informed them that Zelena was working on a spell to go back in time. Curage, a resilient heart and brains were all ingredients in these spells. Snow told them that her mother, Princess Eva, told a secret and Cora was forced to give Zelena up. Zelena wanted to go back to kill Eva so that Cora kept her and Remplesiltskin would tutor her. “That means you'll have never been born.”Regina said.  
“Guessing that’s where your help ends.”Emit said.  
“No, cause if she ain’t born we aint born, Henry aint born.”Emma said.  
“And on this new path, Regina, you may not be, either.”Snow said weakly.  
“It’s a good thing no one has ever succeeded with this time-travel nonsense.”Hook said.  
“actually.”Emma said with a smirk.  
“really?”Emit said intrigued.  
“Yeah, it was dark times.”she added dazed. “But it was cause of an angel.”  
“Oscar- for some reason he’s the key.”Emmti said in realization.  
“That's why no one has succeeded. She went to a lot of trouble to get our trust.”David agreed quickly.  
“By the time she was ready she could easily walk in and take him.”

They met up at Granny’s again in the morning. They were talking about what they had to do to defeat Zelena. “Zelena is smart, she’s strategic. Perhaps we discovered something in the missing year to stop her.”David said thoughtfully.  
“And then the only way to stop us from interfering was to bring us back here and wipe our memories.”Graham agreed.  
“So if we get our memories back, we might already know how to defeat her.”snow added.  
“We just need to break this curse.”David said nodding at Emma.  
“Well, thank goodness we have a savior.”snow said looking at Emma.  
“Uh, I’d love to, really, but I don’t know how.”Emma shook her head.  
“Well, last time you just kissed Henry, right?”Graham said.  
“I woke him from the sleeping curse, yeah.”she nodded. “I doubt we want to put him under again.”she added raising her eye brow.  
“No, there has to be more to it than that.”Regina said thoughtfully. “How did you know, how’d you find out, believe the curse was real?”  
“The heart I stole from you was kinda all the proof I needed.”Emma answered.  
“Why did you go down there, by the way?”Graham asked.  
“Well, I was going to the gates like always when I was near the forest before like always I changed my mind and turned back. I saw Regina going in, thought I could black mail her at the very least.”she shrugged.  
“Why didn’t you believe, you know about magic and monsters.”David said.  
“Well, Dean never just said believe in this, it's real. He gave me a gun and said when you see it, shoot it.”she shrugged. “I always saw it and I always shot it. Hard not to believe something when it’s right in front of you… about to eat you.”  
“Your belief was never tested?”Regina asked.  
“You never just took a leap of faith?”Graham asked.  
“Uh? What?”  
“You never believed, you knew because there was evidence.”David said.  
“Kinda, there was always doubt, but I never acted before proof, that’s what you learn from being a hunter.”she said confused.  
“But Henry did, he believed.”Regina said.  
“He has the heart of the truest believer.”she shrugged.  
“We need to get him to believe, in this life he doesn’t.”  
“Right, so how do we get him to believe… all of this?”she asked after a moment.  
“The book!”Snow said in realization.  
“The book?”Emma asked.  
“It’s what started Henry on his original path. It has to be the key. In him believing, in him remembering-remembering everything.”Regina said.  
Emma looked down for a moment then she turned emotionless, David was the only one who saw the switch be flipped and it scared him a little. “Lets find the book.”she said monotoned. David eyed her as he pulled out his phone.  
“Gold’s was a dead end. No book at the shop or the library.”David said.  
They talked a little more and they decided to go to the apartment to look for the book since it had appeared in Snow’s closet when Henry needed it. She told Henry she was going to go check a lead and he ran out. “Emma, wait!”Henry said stopping her.  
“what?”Emma asked confused.  
“This case, it’s affecting you. Something else is going on, I can tell. What is it?”  
“Henry I told you I’d fill you in once it was done.”  
“I know, but, I’m worried about you. Every day you're here… you're turning back into that heartless soldier, I - I don't like it.”he said hesitantly. Emma looked down and then glanced at her parents. “What ever it is, you can tell me.”he said gently.  
“Your right, there is something else going on. This case… I’m only here cause it has to do with… you, with us.”she said stepping closer to him.  
“What does that mean?”  
“It’s about… our… parents… about our biological family.”  
“What?”he asked confused and angry. “Why would you help them? They abandoned us. They don’t deserve your help. We don’t need them!”he said his anger rising. “Family don’t start with blood and it don’t end with it either.”he added and Emma pulled him into a hug.  
“Shsh, kid, it’s okay.”she soothed gently. “It’s okay,”she said hugging him tightly. She glanced back at her parents sadly, now they understood why she really didn’t want to tell Henry they were family, it wasn’t that he wouldn’t believe it, it was that he would hurt and get angry and hurt their feelings.  
“Your the only one I need, lets go, please. Lets go home.”he begged.  
Emma slid down to her knees, keeping him close but wanting to look him in the eye. “Kid, look at me.”she said gently and he did. “New York… it ain’t your home.”she said sadly. “You gotta trust me on this… it’s for the best.”  
“Then why are you sad? Why are you shutting down?”he asked fearfully.  
She looked back at the group and they understood she needed privacy so they backed away a little. “Cause, I know that once this is over… that life I loved with just you and me, team Swan, it’s going to be over.”  
“It doesn’t have to be.”  
“But it’s for the best cause… we have another team… you don’t remember, okay, but you pulled it together, you were the heart of the team… you have a bigger family than just me and I've been wanting to be selfish and keep you to myself, but I can’t.”  
“Yes you can.”he argued. “We can go home and it’ll just be us, we don’t need anyone else. Please, we don’t need change, we don’t need this. We were happy without our parents. Be selfish, please.”he begged. She let a tear run down her cheek. “Lets go.”he said desperately, he was scared she could tell.  
“Okay,”she agreed gently. “We can go, but we need to say goodbye first. Emit was really important to me, so lets go say goodbye then we’ll come back, get our things and leave.”she agreed and he smiled and hugged her. He stayed really close to her the entire time. As they walked she sent a message to David, he looked up and nodded, sadly. If the book wasn’t there she would have to go with Henry because he was so distraught he would do something stupid to leave.  
While Emma talked to Emit the parents tore apart the closet, Henry didn’t even notice, he was too concerned with attaching himself to her. “Hi, Henry.”Snow said slowly walking out to him. Emma looked down when she saw the book in her hand. “I really loved getting to know you and so I wanted you to have this as a goodbye gift.”she said holding up the book.  
“Fairy tales?”he asked confused.  
“Well, fairytales are hope for happy endings and I think you need that.”  
“I know my happy ending.”he said looking up at Emma. “It's with my sister in New York.”  
“Maybe.”she said sadly. “But its a good read, I think you’ll like it.”  
Henry looked up at Emma and nodded “Thanks.”he said and slowly reached out and took it. They all watched hopeful as Henry took the large book in his hands. Emma pulled back when he froze, remembering everything. “Mom?”he asked confused then smiled. “Mom, Dad.”he said excitedly and jumped into their arms. They laughed happily. “Mom.”he said when he saw Regina and ran to her. In their excitement and joy no one noticed Emma slip out of the apartment, she needed space. Henry was what helped her heal from everything and now she lost him and her happy ending. Once he had hugged everyone he looked around happy “Emma, we’re back, we’re really back.”he said happily. “Emma?”he asked confused when there was no response, he didn’t see her “Max?”he asked and the wolf was also gone.  
“Where’d she go?”Emit asked.  
“She just gave up her happy ending.”Henry said sadly. Then he rushed out of the apartment. “Emma!”he yelled all the way down the stairs and out the building.  
“Hey,”Emma said looking at him concerned. “Everything okay?”she asked again as he rushed to hug her tightly.  
“I still love you, Em, I’m so sorry.”he said into the hug.  
“It's okay, kid.”she said hugging him tightly. “As long as you're happy.”she said and kissed him on the head. The magic erupted from them just as it had two years ago and the curse was broken. Her job was done.  
“The curse, you broke it.”Graham said amazed.  
“Mom, Dad.”Emit said in a happy whisper and hugged his parents. They hugged him tightly. Henry joined them. Emma watched from where she had been standing.  
“That year, we remember. We know how to defeat Zelena.”David said pulling away, breaking the hug and stepping closer to Emma.  
“Ho-”Emma began to ask.  
“Swan! I need to tell you something.”Hook said running up to them.  
“Hold on, they know how to defeat Zelena.”  
“It’s you, your magic is the only thing strong enough to defeat her.”  
“How do you know that?”Snow asked.  
“Arial wasn’t really her, it was Zelena in disguise. She cursed my lips to take Emma’s magic… if I don’t she’ll kill Henry.”he explained.  
“Everyone in the apartment, now.”Emma said processing everything, slow, but faster than the others. “Now, go, everyone go.”she ordered pushing them to the doors.  
“Not so fast.”Zelena said stopping them, they pushed Henry and Emit who had Oscar in his arms to the very back. “The child, give him to me.”  
“No,”Emma said.  
“Fine.”she said and Henry was in her arms.  
“Enough of this.”Regina said and stepped forward, but Zelena flung her away.  
“This is the captain's fault, he knew the price of his failure was your little brother’s life, the most important person to you.”  
“Damn you, Zelena.”Hook said angrily.  
“You can only blame yourself.”she said and started choking Henry.  
“Emma.”Henry choked out.  
Emma closed her eyes and used her magic to burn Zelena she yelled out in pain letting go of Henry “run.”she urged him and he ran into her arms. She quickly pushed him behind her. And closed her eyes again, suddenly her brothers and nephew were gone.  
“No! Where are they?”she yelled angrily.  
“Safe, which is more than you can say.”she said and blasted her back.  
“This isn’t over. I will get that child.”she warned then disappeared. Emma let out a deep breath and slumped her shoulders.  
“Emma, are you okay?”Snow asked running to her.  
“I’m fine.”she answered simply.  
“You saved them, you broke the curse.”Regina said. “Where are they? Where’s Henry?”  
“Poofed them to the apartment.”she sighed. Graham was the first one up.  
Snow and Regina followed quickly but David paused. “Emma, are you coming?”he asked at the door. He sighed and went to her. “I know you wanted to take him away from all of this, okay, but he deserves to be with his family, all of us.”he said gently.  
“I know.”she agreed simply, no emotion in her voice.  
“You don’t need to give up your happy ending, you can have it here with all of us.”  
“Happy endings aint real, David.”she said looking at him in the eyes. “Go,”she added with a nod. He looked up at the apartment sadly and nodded. He would give her some time and space then he’d try again, he refused to fail her.  
“Swan,”Hook said stepping closer. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve told you sooner.”  
“Yeah, you should’ve, cause Henry is what matters.”  
“I know.”he said looking down.  
“Can you promise me something?”she asked after a moment.  
He looked up quickly “anything.”he nodded.  
“When I defeat Zelena, when we know she ain’t a problem… you're gonna kiss me.”  
“That takes away your powers, it's part of who you are.”he said confused.  
“I know.”she nodded. He paused for a long while.  
“If that’s what you desire… I will provide you what you wish for.”he agreed.  
“Good.”she said and slowly walked up.

Emma walked into the apartment and Henry quickly attached himself to her, no matter what she was always there for him he knew she would always protect him. “You okay?”she asked him gently he nodded.  
“Thanks to you.”he said then pulled back.  
“Okay, so anyone want to fill me in on the last year?”Emma asked the group.  
“When we got back to the Enchanted forest we found that Zelena had taken over with her flying monkeys. We were struggling to defeat her.”Regina said.  
“The good fairy told us that only the strongest of light magic can defeat her.”Snow added. “Only you can defeat her.”  
“Great..”she sighed. “What about the curse?”  
“We had to get to you,”Emit said gently.  
“I enacted the curse.”Snow added and Emma looked at David.  
“How- how is David still here then?”Emma asked confused.  
“I made Regina split my heart in half.”  
“That’s a twist.”she commented a little dazed.  
“We need a plan, we need to defeat Zelena.”Graham said.  
“Right, but I gotta know, Oscar, how’d that happen?”Emma asked.  
“You know that movie, The odd life of Timothy Green?”Emit asked.  
“Yeah?”she said confused.  
“It's like that.”  
“Okay,”she said a little confused still. She shook her head. “Regina, you sure this spell is gonna work? We’re safe in here?”she asked the woman.  
“well,”Regina said but was cut off by knocking at the door. Everyone looked around confused and suspicious and Emma went to the door.  
“kid.”Emma said nodding at the stairs. Henry nodded and took Oscar before running up the stairs. Emma opened the door slightly with her gun drawn, she sighed dropping her shoulders, she put her gun away and unhooked the chain. “Your militia is here.”she said, stepping aside as the large group walked in. “we’re clear, kid.”she called up and Henry came back down, he looked happy to see everyone.  
“Archie.”Henry said with a wide smile, expertly handing Oscar to Emit and ran to the man. Hugging him tightly.  
“What are you all doing here?”Emit asked confused.  
“We made you a promise that no one would harm your son.”Robin said.  
“And we intend on keeping it.”Granny added.  
“So, what’s the plan, sister?”Leroy asked Emma.  
“I’m gonna go take care of Zelena.”Emma said grabbing her bag.  
“alone?”David questioned warily.  
“Emma, hunters always go in pairs, why should this be different?”Henry asked.  
“No way you can take Zelena and my father.”Neal added.  
“I need the most amount of man power here.”Emma said.  
“That doesn’t mean all of it.”  
“Let us help. Some of the men can stay here, the rest of us can go with you and help you.”Robin added. Emma clenched her jaw annoyed and angry.  
“Fine,”she agreed after a moment. “She’s gonna make another move for the kid soon. Neal can come with me.”she added.  
“Emma-”Graham began to say.  
“Neal and me did pretty good at the fight,”  
“Yes, but let us come with you.”David said.  
“No,”she shook her head and went to the door.

Emma and Neal were walking through the woods. “Why won’t you let them help?”Neal asked gently.  
“I need a soldier, someone I know can follow my lead. We already saw action together.”  
“Love isn’t weakness.”  
“It’s a distraction.”  
“Or a motivation.”he said, she took in a deep breath. “You really do want to leave, don’t you? As soon as you defeat Zelena you’re probably gonna leave.”  
“What’s it matter?”  
“You’re just going to leave Henry?”  
“This is his home.”  
“Why can’t it be yours too?”  
“Cause it ain’t.”she shook her head.  
“You're scared.”  
“No, I ain’t… my life was good in New York, it’s gonna be hard without the kid… but I’ll manage… I have a lot of good things going for me.”she said. They came across Zelena and Gold and Emma was doing good, holding her own with Neal’s help. Then Zelena flung Neal into a metal watering tub. Zelena used that as the distraction she needed to get past her. “Neal!”she yelled and ran to him. She pulled him out with a struggle, magic keeping him down. Then she gave him CPR and got him to breath.  
“Emma? What happened?”  
“Bitch plays dirty, c’mon, she’s going after the kid.”she said urgently. She pulled him up and they ran to the car and she sped to the apartment. She walked in to see everyone arguing “Guys!”she yelled and they all stopped. “She got him didn’t she?”  
“Yeah, but she looked injured.”Emit said.  
“She was, Emma was doing pretty good until she tried to drown me.”Neal agreed.  
“Okay, we did it your way, now we’re doing it our way.”he said grabbing his gun.  
“Emma, she plays dirty, okay? You need more back up. One of us goes down someone else will step in so that you can keep going.”Neal said when he saw Emma wasn’t happy.  
“Fine.”she agreed simply.

They were rushing a little to get to the barn, they were running out of time now. “I’m worried about her.”Emit said quietly to David.  
“I am too, but we can worry about her later. Right now we need to get Oscar back first. Once the witch is taken care of we can work on her.”David said.  
“You think she’ll go through with leaving? Now that Henry remembers she’ll have to leave him.”he said after a moment.  
“She deserves her happy ending, whatever that is, we just have to support her.”  
“Okay, look sharp.”Emma said once the barn was in sight.  
“Don’t worry, Dear, you won’t remember a thing once this is all over.”Zelena said to Gold in the middle of a circle. The spell was enacted.  
“This ain’t over.”Emma said as they entered.  
“Oh, good, you brought more people to play with.”she said with an evil grin. “You would think you learned your lesson. Don’t you see as long as they’re here you’ll hold back and you’ll want to protect them. They’re a distraction because when I do this…”she said then Emit and Graham went flying into hay stacks. “You can’t help but look and want to go to them. They’re weak and you protect the weak.”  
“Hm, you know what? You're right, I can’t help but look and help the people you like to toss around… but you forget, bitch, I’m a soldier too.”she said angrily. “Go, David, get the kid.”she said quietly and they all slowly spread out along the edge of the circle.  
“I got your back.”Neal said.  
“And I got your heart.”Robin told Regina who smiled and nodded.  
“Stop now.”Emma warned.  
“Rid me of those pests.”Zelena ordered Gold then threw David and Robin back.  
“Please no more water.”Hook said to Gold.  
“Get the dagger. Then the dark one will be on your side.”Gold told them throwing Neal’s gun to the side.  
“It's easier said than done.”Neal said.  
“Do as I say, or I will destroy you both. I have no choice!”he begged them then tossed them back against some hay stacks.  
“Emma, get her pendant then she’ll be powerless.”Regina said.  
“Could’ve used that information earlier.”Emma said then she was thrown back.  
Zelena smirked and saw David and Robin getting closer to their goals. She looked to the other side and Emit and Graham were back on her feet. She snapped the dagger in their direction “Beautiful one, if you will.”she said and a flying monkey attack David and Robin. Emma stood shaking off her hands but before she could do anything Zelena was choking her. “I don’t understand how you have light magic. You're as dark as they come. You’ve taken more lives by your own hand than everyone else in this room combined. I can feel you fighting the darkness, the evil inside you. You have to work to be good to feel anything other than the darkness. That’s why you shut down. That’s why you’re the perfect soldier, the perfect killing machine, it’s who you’re meant to be. It’s your destiny.”  
“Emma, prove her wrong. You have to feel you have to use your emotions, all of them to use your full potential. You have to feel.”Regina said.  
“You are not a heartless soldier. You have a huge pure heart. You can do this.”David added. “We believe in you, Henry believes in you.”  
“Just let go and feel.”Regina said and Emma closed her eyes. She opened the gates of everything she had been holding back and as she did her hands glew bright and then she was no longer being choked.  
“What are you doing?”Zelena asked.  
“Healing.”Emma answered and shot her back. She went flying and tumbled on the ground.  
Emma walked up to her “how?”Zelena asked fearfully.  
“I make my own destiny, no one tells me who I am or what I’m meant to be.”she said taking the pendant. Then the spell stopped working as her magic left her body.  
Emit rushed to Oscar and as he was about to pick him up a flying monkey came at them. David grunted and swung at it with his sword. It fell and he swung again, stopping short of decapitation when it changed back to a man.  
“Little John, your back.”Robin said happily.  
“Emit, is he okay?”David asked.  
“Yeah, he can handle anything.”Emit smiled up at him as he stood they started exiting the farm but stopped when they heard Regina.  
“You failed.”Regina said to Zelena walking up to stand next to Emma. “you’re not going anywhere.”she said with a wide smile.  
“I beg to differ.”Gold said and Zelena was dragged to him. “I’m gonna make you pay for everything you've done to me.”he said angrily.  
“What are you waiting for? Just do it.”Zelena said.  
“With pleasure.”Gold said and got ready to rip her heart out.  
“No,”emma said holding the dagger. Gold was pulled back.  
“After everything this witch has done… you’re going to protect her?”  
“Please, don’t try to act noble. You’re no better than us.”Zelena rolled her eyes. “You’re not a hero, they only see you that way because they don’t know.”  
“You’re right, Zelena, I ain’t a hero. I have killed more than everyone in this room combined, but the one thing that helps me sleep at night is that I never killed someone defenseless. It was always kill or be killed when I took a life… you, you're as defenseless and weak as that baby. I don’t do revenge, I do justice.”Emma said.  
“Are you serious?”Gold asked.  
“Yeah, deal with it.”

The next day Emma was leaning against the support beam in the loft watching as Emit, and Graham doted over Oscar while Snow folded some baby things. Her mind was wandering to the time Dean saved her from the rowhead, the yelling of John insisting they drop her off at a police station, the two brothers arguing with him. Then she remembered the next time she came face to face with one, how they had parents waiting for them to come home. She saw how they ran into their arms. She was grateful to Dean and Sam, she was, but they weren’t exactly parents. They had been there for her, but she still felt alone. She remembers being in school once and the teacher handed every girl a paper for a father daughter dance. All the other girls were happy saying they were gonna get new dresses and what not. Emma didn’t even put it in her backpack. They had left her alone for a few days so she tossed it in a trash can in the hall. As she walked to the motel she watched as kids were picked up by smiling parents. Girls happily showing them the flyer. “Emma, you okay?”David asked from where he was looking at Oscar.  
“What?”she asked before processing “yeah, of course.”she said with a small smile. She glanced at the bags on the floor. “Uh, I think that’s all of Henry’s things.”  
“Where is he?”Snow asked.  
“Just, uh, doing a second search of the room. Doesn’t want to be going back constantly cause he forgot something…”she answered.  
“So, there’s this tradition in the enchanted forest to announce the name of a new royal at a coronation ceremony. Everyone knows his name already, but we didn’t exactly get to do the ceremony.”Emit said.  
“We’re doing a small potluck at Granny’s later. To just celebrate everything.”Graham added.  
“The important thing is to mark the occasion, remind ourselves that after all that we’ve been through, we’re still together… as a family.”Snow added.  
Emma looked down a little, but kept the smile on her face. Then Henry walked in looking at a news paper “Hey. check it out. I think I found us a place.”he said.  
“us?”Emma asked confused. “Kid, you know I ain’t responsible for you anymore, right?”  
“Yeah, well, I was thinking that I could spend the weekends with you so that we can keep our routines. We’ll work things out for our morning and after noon workouts during the week… what do you think?”he asked handing her the paper.  
“Yeah, Emma, what do you think?”Snow asked.  
Emma turned to them, wrapping an arm around Henry. “I think that our new nephew is gonna be spoiled rotten by the time he can sit up.”she told Henry with a smirk.  
“But in the best possible way.”Henry laughed.

They were at the diner, Henry was reading to Oscar from the storybook. “Really, I gotta hear this story again?”Emma asked lightly as she and Hook walked up to them.  
“Well, my grandson should know where he comes from.”David said.  
“I don’t think the first thing he knows should be that his grandparents fell in love in an armed robbery.”Emit said amused.  
“It wasn’t armed.”Snow protested.  
“Except with a rock.”Ruby said.  
“I still have the scar.”David added.  
“Which healed.”Snow argued then turned to Oscar in her arms “but that’s just how we met. It’s not how we fell in love.”she cood.  
“Yeah, that was a bit more complicated.”David looking at his two oldest. “See? There were black knights when I saved your mother’s life.”he said turning a page.  
“Oh, and the attack on the troll bridge when I saved his.”  
“But it wasn’t until I saw my mother’s ring on her finger that I knew in my heart there was no other woman I would ever love.”David said gently.  
“I wish you had told me then. We would have saved so much time.”she said looking up at him with love in her eyes.  
“How could I? I had to get to my wedding.”David laughed looking back at the others.  
“Sorry. Have I missed something? You were previously betrothed, mate?”Hook asked.  
“To Kathryn.”Ruby said nodding at the woman who was at the counter. “Though she was Princess Abigail back then.”she added.  
“King Midas’ daughter? The man who can turn anything into gold? Why would you leave that opportunity.”he asked and Emma lightly smacked him on the chest.  
“hey!”Snow protested.  
“Well, what can I say? My heart was destined for another.”David said amused.  
“You just had to find her first.”Ruby said with a small chuckle then she turned to the older two “she ran away and was living on a farm.”  
“Oh, it sounded like such a peaceful life at the time- leave everyone and everything behind.”Snow said with a smile.  
“Hmph. like mother, like daughter.”Hook said.  
“Hook.”Emma said pointedly.  
“What is he talking about?”Henry asked looking at Emma.  
“Uh, should we read more stories?”David said eyeing Emma before turning to Henry and flipping the page in the book.  
“Actually, I’d like to know what the pirate is talking about.”Regina said walking up to them.  
“It’s nothing.”Emma answered.  
“Are you planning on going back to New York?”she asked.  
“Why would we go back to New York?”Henry asked.  
“You’re not. Right, Ms. Swan?”  
“Yeah, we’re not going anywhere.”Emma agreed. Henry blinked a few times.  
“But you are.”he said heart broken. “Why would you leave? This is our home.”  
“Kid, this ain’t the time or place.”  
“I think it is. You can’t just leave. Our family is here.”  
“Not the time or place.”Emma said more pointedly and he looked down.  
“I think it is.”Regina said.  
“It ain’t.”Emma said and walked out the door.  
They all watched her for a moment “I’ll talk to her.”Hook said and David nodded in agreement as Hook put his glass on the table.  
“Wait,”Henry said closing the book. “Take this. It might help her remember where she belongs.”he added holding it up to him. Hook took it and nodded before leaving.  
“It’s going to be alright. She’s just stubborn like her…”David said but stopped when Snow gave him a look. “Uh, like all our family.”he said.  
They chuckled a little. “Uh, Dad?”Henry said looking out the window.  
“Hm?”he asked looking down at him.  
“Look.”he said pointing out the window. “What is that?”he asked as the door opened.  
“That is a problem.”Gold said as he and Belle joined them. David went to the window. “That light is from Zelena’s time portal. It’s open.”he said.

Emma was sitting on a park bench looking out sadly. Her phone in hand with the word ‘david’ on the caller ID. “You’re making a mistake.”Hook said as he came up behind her.  
“Hook.”she sighed putting her phone away.  
“Don’t listen to me, listen to your brother.”he said then started taking something out of his satchel. “He thought this would help remind you of what you’re leaving behind. You family.”he said holding out the book. “But you don’t need that reminder do you?”he asked when she just looked down. “Tell me, Swan, why are you running? What are you running from? It’s not danger, I can tell you that much. You defeated the wicked witch. You defeated Pan. You broke the curse. Why are you running, what are you looking for?”  
She looked at him for a moment. “I don’t know.”she said in a whisper.  
“You think you’ll find whatever you're looking for in New York, alone? Why can’t you look here, find something here with your family?”he asked.  
She turned and looked out again for a long moment and took the book. “The people in here… they’re heroes. They’re good people…”  
“And so are you.”he said sitting next to her.  
“No, I’m not… all the good, Hook, everything I do… I’m trying to make up for all the… harm I’ve done, all the pain I’ve cost… Henry- him needing me was helping me heal… I can’t relate to them… sure they’ve seen war, but… they can sleep at night.”  
“This about your past, isn’t it? When you were a soldier, what did you do, Swan?”  
“A lot.”she said sadly.  
“If you think you don’t deserve to be happy, I can tell you right now, you’re wrong.”  
“I was happy… with Henry in New York. that was the only time in my life I felt good.”  
“That was fake.”  
“I know… but it was the first home I ever had. Something stable…”  
“You can have that here.”  
She looked down and closed her eyes. “I need to heal… I need to… find a way to let go of the past… redeem myself… people can tell me I’m worthy of love and a happy ending… of a family… but I need to feel that, Killian… I don’t know if I can do it here… this place, the people back there… they’re my goal… I want to be able to come back happy, to be a good aunt to open myself up to the possibility of… a happy life… even if it is with magic and witches and parents who are only eight years older than me.”  
“How can you know it can’t happen here if you’re running before you take a chance?”he asked gently. So different from his usual character that she paused.  
“Because when I see them, the way they look at me I… I feel-”she said turning to him to look him in the eye so that he could understand, but then she saw the portal and did a double take before fully focusing on it. “What the hell is that?”  
He followed her gaze. “I have no idea.”he answered.  
“I’m checking it out.”she said standing, dropping the book on the bench and running off.  
“Swan, wait!”he called after her and grabbed the book before following. “Wait!” She ran all the way to the barn and he followed. “Whatever is going on in there can’t be good.”  
“It’s Zelena’s time portal. David left a message. For some reason she died and triggered it.”she said and then started to move faster to get in.  
“Wait! We have to get out of here.”  
“Not until we find a way to close it!”  
“You think your magic can do that?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Well, then, we’re not bloody well messing with any of this! Let’s go.”he yelled trying to pull her away but then the doors swung open and they were being dragged in. Hook grabbed her hand and stabbed his hook into the dirt just as she was on the edge. “Hold on.”he urged, she was holding onto the sleeve of his jacket. She was having flashes from seven years ago; the harsh river was pulling her as she desperately clung to Neal. She was yelling, her mind slipping from past to present then the cuff ripped and she fell in. “one of these days, I’m gonna stop chasing this woman.”Hook sighed then he unhooked his hook and let himself be dragged in. They landed in a jungle. “Where they bloody hell are we?”  
“No, no, no.”Emma said quickly as she stood.  
“Swan?”  
“We’re… in Africa.”she said her eyes wide.  
“I’m not familiar.”  
“It’s another continent.”Emma said as she looked around.  
“Okay, when are we?”he asked.  
Emma ducked when she heard gun shots and brought him down. “I think I know, c’mon.”she said and pulled him in a set direction.  
“Shouldn’t we be going away from the gun fight?”he asked.  
“Shsh, look.”Emma said hiding behind a rock.  
“Is that?”  
“Me,”she said in a daze as they watched fifteen year old Emma follow nineteen year old Neal along a river. An explosion came and they were thrown back into the river. Neal was struggling, and so was Emma, they were holding onto each other. Neal was trying to get himself to safety while Emma was trying to get both. She helped him out of the fast running river and held onto his hand so that he could pull her up. Neal turned as he sensed people coming so he let go and ran away. Emma struggled in the river, she was injured she couldn’t get out. She was swept away.  
“You’re going to die.”he said trying to move to help, but she held him back.  
“Steve, no!”some yelled as the young SEAL shed some of his gear and jumped in. then he helped pull both out. They gave her CPR and were promptly extracted. Emma turned and sat against the rock trying not to cry.  
“He left you? He let you go?”Hook asked shocked.  
“When- when you were holding on…”  
“It was like that.”  
“I guess the portal works like any other portal.”  
“It takes you to the place and time you think of…”he agreed then looked at her. “Are you alright Swan?”he asked gently.  
“I, uh, … it’s one thing to live it.”  
“It’s another to watch.”he said. “Alas, these portals share another quality. They don’t stay open for the return trip.”  
“Great, so we’re stuck here? This shit would not happen in New York.”she said standing.  
“Well, on the bright side, I’m sure real estate is much more reasonable here.”  
“That is not funny you-”she said but stopped herself and just clenched her jaw.  
“I understand the frustration. But we’ve been in dire straits before. There’s no need to be antsy. We have our wits. We just have to focus on being constructive.”he said calmly and she calmed down. He looked around “so… any ideas on how to get back?”  
“How would I know how to get back to the future? Who do I look like? Marty McFly?”  
“Marty McWho?”  
“The kid with the lightning and the DeLorean and they went back in time and then he-”  
“Is he some sort of wizard?”  
“No. Marty McFly is not a wizard. He’s… wait.”she said blinking a few times. “When I was here there was this… witch. She was super weird, but legit… we need to go see her.”she said quickly. “That bitch knew this would happen.”she added amazed.  
“Great, where do we find her?”  
“In… the village.”she sighed.  
“What’s the problem?”  
“This place is way worse than the fairy tale land ever could be… genocide and… god this place is a shit show… we’ll be targets. And our clothes don’t do us any favors, especially you.”she said gesturing at him. “C’mon, I got an idea.”she said after a moment.  
“What is it?”he asked as he followed her.  
“We’re white as paper, but we can pose as soldiers.”she said leading him across the river. “We claim we’re out for some R&R-”  
“R and R?”  
“Rest and recreation. It's a few days of break while you're deployed. Go out, drink, get laid, have some me time then get back to work.”she said going through the things from the attack. She picked out a few things that were in good condition and they changed. She put their clothes in backpacks and handed one to him. “C’mon, lets see how good this witch really is.”she said and led him away. She kept glancing at him as they walked.  
“You like what you see?”he asked and she smirked.  
“Maybe.”she said simply. “Okay, we just need to make sure no actual soldiers see us.”  
“How hard can that be?”  
“Pretty damn, but we fit in decently enough.”she said as she led him through the little village. Then into a hut. “Madam Aaliya?”she called once inside.  
“I’ve been waiting.”an older black woman said as she came out. “I told you you wouldn’t regret not killing me.”  
“I didn’t just not kill you, I saved you.”  
“And I said I’d repay it.”she said with a smirk. “Hello, handsome.”she said looking at Killian and went and got close. “Mm, you’re a strong one… I like you.”she added.  
“You know, didn’t you? The entire time I was here?”  
“Yes, I read you remember? I can tell you everything, your whole life.”  
“No,”she said quickly. “No,”she added more calmly.  
“I know what you’re here for, sit.”she said pointing to a small pillow on one side of a glass orb Killian sat next to her. “My, I knew you were going to suffer pain, but this- this is enough to send someone crazy.”  
“I know, can you help me get back to my time?”  
“Of course.”she grinned. “Well, actually, I can only give you the tools, you have to do the rest.”she amended.  
“Wait, what’s the price? Magic always comes with a price, what is it?”Hook asked.  
“This magic is different. Not what you’re used to, Captain.”the woman said. “Emma already paid a few weeks ago.”she added as she stood.  
“What do I gotta do?”Emma asked.  
“You my dear need to face some demons. Not the literal kind.”she said coming back to sit. “When you drink this you and your boyfriend here will be taken to a place that can get you to your rightful time. After you face a test.”she explained.  
“What test?”  
“You have a huge weight on your shoulders, something keeping you down. Once you drop that weight you will be ready to go home… this is a test from the universe. Fail and you’ll be stuck here, you’ll eventually make it back but you’ll have to be careful with every decision make sure not to mess up the time line.”  
“No, we need to get back now. Don’t want to worry about how stepping on an ant is gonna mess up the future.”Emma shook her head.  
“You just have to succeed. You have to let yourself be freed, then and only then will it lead you to where you need to go.”she said holding out a bottle.  
Emma hesitantly took it and then looked at Killian. “You will succeed, Swan, I’ll be with you the entire time.”he said gently. She nodded and smiled.  
She opened the bottle but paused and looked at the woman. “Can.. can I ask you something?”she asked and the woman nodded. “Do… Do I find what I’m looking for? Or even figure out what it is I’m missing?”  
“Hm… you just have to open your eyes. You have to feel and all will be clear.”she smiled. “Remember, everyone can change their destiny, nothing is set in stone.”she nodded.  
“Thank you.”she said with a deep breath. The woman smiled at Hook and winked at him. Emma drank the potion and then they were blinked away in a bright light. They opened their eyes laying against a sand dune in different clothes. “Holy shit.”  
“Where are we now?”he asked confused.  
“Uh, I don’t know.”she said standing and pulling him up. “Still in my SEAL time though.”she added when she took in the uniform. She went up the dune and he followed.  
“You recognize this place?”he asked gently.  
“Iraq.”she sighed looking around. They heard gun shots and ducked back behind the dune where they landed.  
“Another one of your battles?”  
“Yup.”she said closing her eyes.  
“You know which one?”he asked peaking over the dune for a second.  
“Emma!”the heard a group of kids yell and Emma closed her eyes and a tear fell.  
“Luv?”he asked looking at her. They waited to hear the vehicles driving away. Then Emma stood and numbly walked into the battle field, she ignored all the bodies, her body leading her to the smallest one. “That’s just a lad.”he said shocked as Emma dropped to her knees next to the boy. She pulled down the face covering and cried a little.  
“Amir,”she said in a sob.  
“You know him, Swan?”  
“I killed him.”she cried leaning over the small body. “When I was stationed here for a while… I got to know the kids in the village… I was running a long operation to combat Terrorism… I really got to know Amir, he was a good kid… then the village was raided and they took most of the kids to train as soldiers or make them child bombers… Amir was one of them… we went on a mission to get those kids back… Amir- he was resilient, he only took orders because if he didn’t they’d kill his best friend.”she said sadly. “I didn’t know it was him… in all the mess I just took out whoever was shooting at me.”  
“Swan, you couldn’t have known.”he said gently.  
“I know what I gotta do.”she said and stood.

Emma walked through the dark village and knocked on the door. A man opened it hopefully, his features fell when he saw them and the small body in her hands. “No,”he said in a desperate whisper.  
“I’m so sorry.”she said gently as he took the boy and went into the house. A woman came out and gasped and fell to her knees next to her husband.  
“What happened?”he asked wiping his tears from his eyes.  
“To protect his friend- Amir- he didn’t resist being a soldier. In the rescue he was one of the ones attacking the US soldiers… the soldier that shot Amir is so sorry. She- she never wanted to hurt him. Believe me, she’s going to have many sleepless nights because of what she did. She doesn’t expect forgiveness and knows it means nothing to apologize. She just needs you to know that she will spend the rest of her life trying to amend this.”she said gently and softly. She took a moment and just stared at the boy.  
She began to back away then she heard “Tell Emma we forgive her.”  
“What?”she asked softly.  
“Emma Swan… tell her we forgive her.”  
“She killed your son and you… forgive her?”  
“Amir would have.”he nodded sadly. “Emma is good soldier, Amir admired her. She… she needs to know we forgive her, help her move on one day, be happy like Amir wanted her to be.”he said looking at his dead son. “Can you tell her, please?”  
“She’ll… get the message.”she nodded and reached into her pocket. “She wanted you to have this.”she said holding out a small riptide bracelet. “Amir was a wonderful boy and a good student. I’m just sorry he never got to become a great man.”  
“Thank you.”he cried taking the bracelet. Emma closed her eyes and took a few breaths before back up out of the door. The parents were on the floor mourning and she closed the door and walked out into the night.  
“Are you alright, Swan?”Hook asked gently.  
“They- they forgave me.”she said dazed. “I avoided them, I couldn’t face them, I was so scared… I- I never thought they’d forgive me.”she said breathing heavily.  
“You just had to give them the chance.”  
“Amir said… forgiveness was a powerful thing… I.. I never really believed it.”she said looking at the man the best she could in the dark. “I just had to take the chance,”she added taking in a deep breath and when she exhaled her features relaxed and her stance softened. She closed her eyes and then she felt being transported.  
“Swan?”he asked confused.  
“I- I let go. Like she said I needed to do. I felt so guilty since I saw his face. I thought I didn’t deserve to be happy.”she said looking around confused. “Where are we?”she asked after a long moment. Hook had been looking at her with a soft expression.  
“It appears we’re in some sort of castle.”he said looking around.  
“The enchanted forest?”she asked confused.  
“Oh, hello, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”Rumplestilskin said in his usual giddy manner. Emma looked a little shocked to see he was green. Then he started choking Hook without much of a warning.  
“Swan.”Hook choked out and Emma moved to stop him but was tossed back. She recovered quickly.  
“I don’t know who you are. Leave now and let me enjoy my killing in peace.”  
“stop,”Emma said urgently. “Stop or you’ll never find your son.”she said when he didn’t.  
The man paused and released Hook. “what do you know about my son?”  
“His name is Baelfire. You lost him when he was young. You’re gonna enact a curse to follow him to the land without magic.”  
“Who told you that?”  
“No one, I’m the person that breaks the curse. I’m the product of true love.”  
“Well, that’s speculating.”he said.  
“Well, you said so yourself.”  
“Well, I haven’t done this yet and you’re telling me this so...”  
“We’re from the future.”Hook said.  
“No that’s impossible. Time travel has never been done before.”  
“Someone cracked that code.”Emma said.  
“Tell me something… do I find him?”  
“You wanna know about your future? That can be dangerous.”  
“Answer me!”he demanded.  
“Yeah, you find him.”she agreed.  
“How?”he asked and she tilted her head. “Eh! No, don't tell me. If I succeed I don’t want anything in my head to throw me off.”he added quickly.  
“Good, we need to get back to our time in our world to keep that from happening.”  
“Yes, I agree.”he said thoughtfully. “One thing still doesn’t make sense. You never told me why I haven’t killed him.”  
“Well, it’s not from a lack of trying if it makes you feel better.”Hook said. “Let's say we bury the hatchet.”  
“Why yes, but why not in your head?”he asked.  
“Rumplestilskin, we need to get back, can you help us?”Emma asked.  
“Yes, but first I must make sure you don’t mess anything up.”he said and poofed them away. They landed in a very big room.  
“What the hell?”  
“You will stay here, safe and sound. You haven’t done anything right?”  
“No, we just appeared in your castle.”  
“Good, good.”  
“Do you have a way to get us home? Or are you lying?”Hook asked.  
“No, no, there’s a powerful wand that I… came to possess. Legend says that it can recreate any magic ever done. With a little bit of work I can recreate whatever portal you used to get here.”he said simply.  
“Where are we?”Emma asked.  
“This is where I keep all the magic too dark or to umpreditacable, even for me. Don’t touch anything, you are from the future, you can completely ruin everything.”  
“Yeah, no problem.”Emma said.  
“I’ll be back.”he said and disappeared.  
“I don’t like this. I don’t trust him.”Hook said as they looked around.  
“Yeah, I know.”she sighed. Hook opened a wardrobe and took out an earn. “Don’t touch anything.”she said quickly and he placed it down.  
“I’m just trying to find a way out for when we know for sure the crocodile won’t come through.”he said.  
“Yeah, I know what you mean.”she sighed.  
“Did you really wear this all the time?”he asked looking in a mirror. They were in SEAL uniforms, camouflage for the desert they had been in.  
“Yeah,”she agreed. She sighed and sat on the floor against a large grandfather clock.  
“You alright, Swan?”he asked.  
“Yeah, we’ve just been… running for two days.”she said looking at her hands.  
“That we have.”he agreed and sat next to her.   
“Wonder why we couldn’t just go straight to right after we left.”she sighed.  
“Well, that woman did say everything was a test.”  
“Hm, yeah.”she agreed. “Wonder what this one is.”she sighed.  
“Well, I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.”  
“Killian…”she said after a long and he turned to look at her. “Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For holding on… for jumping in after me.”she said softly.  
“Well, wasn’t going to let you face the unknown on your own… It was the right thing to do.”he said quietly.  
“You know after what happened… I avoided his parents at all costs. Then we took out our target and left and I thought I could… move on, but… I never could. All I did was keep moving.”  
“How did you do that?”  
“I… shut down… stopped feeling completely.”she said sadly. He paused a moment and took out his flask and offered her some. She smiled and took it. “Before that I wasn’t fully in touch with my feelings, so it wasn’t much of a jump.”she added.  
“When my brother died… I held on to rage. Our king had tricked us so I held that anger and it fueled me for several years.”  
“What about after… Milah?”  
“Well, I let go of everything and just kept anger. I needed revenge.”  
“You know… I grew up with someone like that. I swore to never be that. To never be overcome with the need for Revenge.”  
“A hard feat for most.”  
“Yeah, you can say that again.”she said and took a swig of the rum.  
“Bad news.”Rumple said appearing before them. They shot up.  
“What?”  
“There is no way to open the portal. You’ll be stuck here forever.”  
“What? What about the wand?”  
“Turns out that only a person that used the portal can open it again. So unless you wield magic… you're not going anywhere.”he said tossing her the wand.  
“Uh, okay.”she said looking at the wand.  
“Hm, well, you are not going to do it like that.”he judged.  
“Well, you know what? I’ve never done shit like this so forgive me for not jumping right into it.”she said grasping the wand nervously.  
“Well, if you can, you can. If you can’t… well get comfortable.”he said after a long moment and disappeared.  
“C’mon, Swan, you can do it.”Hook said stepping closer.  
“I, I’ve always just fought. I don’t know what to do.”she said.  
“You have to feel. Just like with Zelena in that barn. You have to feel, let go and let your emotions out so that you can harness your power.”  
“Feel- kinda been doing a lot of that lately.”she said.  
“Why are you scared, Swan?”  
“I’m not.”  
“What are you afraid of? What’s keeping you from this? Why can’t you admit your emotions? Embrace this power.”  
“I’ve been trying, kinda how I defeated Zelena.”  
“No, you’ve been doing it just enough to get by. You feel just long enough then you shut down again.”  
“You don’t think I want to be normal? I want to feel?”  
“I think not feeling makes it easier for you to run away and leave everyone behind. It’s okay to be scared, but you have to stop running.”  
“You don’t think I know that? Yes, I run away, I shut down. I stop feeling to get through the fucking day. But I want this to work. I want to go back. I want to stop running.”  
“What’s changed your mind?”he asked after a moment.  
“Amir- I shut down when I saw him dead… if I had just opened myself up to the chance of forgiveness, if I hadn't run away, if I hadn't shut down… but I did all those things. I want to change. Seeing that I could’ve let go so long ago makes me want to change. I want to go back and… well, I think I feel worthy enough to go back and be a good aunt, to have a family. A real family. I think I can believe them when they say I deserve my happy ending, that I’m not the monster in the family, am a good person. If that little boy’s parents could forgive me I think I can let myself be happy in my home with my family.” He smiled a little at her. “What?”she asked softly.  
“Look down.”he said and she did, the wand was working. “I’d say your feeling.”he said with a smile. “Now, shall we go?”he asked. She stepped forward and took a moment before it worked. “Well done,Swan.”he said grabbing their bags and jumped through.  
Emma smiled and went to follow. “You opened it!”Rumple said and grabbed her arm. “Wait.”  
“Let me go!”  
“My son, what happens when I find him?”  
“You can’t know too much about your future, it’s dangerous.”  
“Yes, yes, I know and I’ll forget, but before I do I have to know- does he forgive me?”  
“Yeah, he does.”she answered trying to pull away.  
“He forgives me?”  
“Yes, he’s happy and so are you. You have to forget, you have to let me go through the portal.”she said quickly. As he tipped back the bottle he let her go and she went flying through the portal. She landed next to Hook. “Holy shit.”she said rolling onto her back.  
“Bloody hell.”he agreed mimicking her. She stood quickly and took one bag. “Swan?”  
“I need to go see my parents.”she said with a smile.  
“Aye, that you do.”he agreed with a smile. She ran out and all the way to Granny’s.  
She entered and searched for them with her eyes. When she saw them she went to them. “Emma.”Snow said shocked but she just hugged them.  
“You weren’t answering your cell. We were worried.”David said cradling the back of her head like he always did when she was in his arms.  
“What happened?”Snow asked noticing her change in wardrobe.  
She pulled back. “I’m fine. What matters is that I’m home.”she said looking at them both.  
“Does that mean you're not leaving?”Snow asked a little hopeful.  
“No, I’m not going anywhere.”she agreed shaking her head slightly.  
“You’re staying in Storybrooke?”Henry asked excitedly standing.  
“Yeah, kid, this is where we belong. This is where I belong.”she said hugging him tightly. “Mom…”she said looking at Snow. “Dad, I missed you.”she said turning to David before letting go of Henry and hugging them again.  
“Emma, we couldn’t be happier… but what happened?”David asked after a long moment.  
Emma pulled back and smiled a little. “A lot.”she answered looking down at her attire.  
“We can see that.”Emit said slightly amused.  
“You have to tell us everything now.”Henry said with a wide smile.  
“Woah,”Neal said as he came from the back. “You’re not being deployed, right?”he asked confused, looking around.  
“no,”Emma said amused.  
“Then why are you in our old uniform?”  
“Long story.”she said.  
“That you’re gonna tell us right now.”Henry said and pushed her into the both.  
“So, I time traveled. Yeah, I stupidly went near the portal and got dragged in. ended up seven years ago in Africa, the Congo.”she explained.  
“oh,”Neal said his expression falling.  
“Yeah,”she agreed. “Anyway after watching that I remembered there was a witch in the village. Suddenly all her weird remarks and stuff made sense. So me and Hook, we went to see her and she gave me this… potion…”she said and cleared her throat. “She said to get me where I could get back I needed to pass a test… I had to let go of a weight.”she said a little sadly. “See, when I was a soldier there was this little boy, Amir, we got close… he was taken by some terrorist and well in a shoot out I killed him… that was when I fully just stopped feeling.”she said. “I avoided his parents for a long time until we were moved. I saw them again… funny thing was I was expecting rage and outlash… but they forgave me.”  
“Wow, Emma, that’s heavy.”Neal said.  
“I know, but then we were transported to the Enchanted Forest inside your dad’s castle. How did yall deal with him?”she asked them and they laughed.  
“He was something else.”Snow agreed.  
“The movements and the voice. It was so weird.”  
“So he helped you get back?”Emit asked.  
“Kinda. He trapped us in this room with dangerous magic, where he stores his things. Said he could use a wand to reopen the portal. Came back a while later and said ‘can’t do it you try’. Then just left. I got the wand to work.”  
“Where’s Hook?”Neal asked. “How did he deal with modern war?”  
“Uh, didn’t freak out.”she shrugged. “He held his own.”  
“How long was your little adventure?”Emit asked.  
“Two days, about.”she answered.  
“So you’re still the only person in the family to have time traveled.”Henry said.  
“Yeah, let's keep it that way.”she nodded and they laughed. She looked out the window after a moment and saw Hook sitting alone outside.  
“You should go make sure he doesn’t go into shock.”Neal said following her gaze.  
“Tuche.”she said and Henry let her out. “I’ll be back.”she added then left. “So, hell of an adventure.”she said sitting next to him.  
“That it was Swan.”he agreed.  
“You alright?”  
“Quite well.”  
“You go shots right?”she asked after a long moment. He looked at her confused. “I’ll take you to the doctor tomorrow.”she said after a moment.  
“You know, on the beanstalk, I told you you were an open book.”  
“And I told you to stop reading.”  
“We both know I didn’t.”  
“Yeah,”  
“I thought I understood you, but there are a lot more layers to you yet… your a bloody hero, Swan.”he said after a moment.  
“So are you.”she returned. “I wanted to thank you. For going back for me in New York. if you hadn’t…”  
“It was the right thing to do.”he said tilting his head. “And I promised I’d see you again.”he added. She smiled.  
“How’d you do it? How’d you get to me?”  
“Well, I knew the curse was coming. I ditched my crew and took the Jolly Roger as fast and as far as I possibly could to outrun it.”  
“You out ran a curse?”  
“I’m a hell of a captain.”he said cockily. Emma chuckled. “And once I was outside the curse’s purview, I knew that the walls were down. Transport between the worlds was possible again. All I needed was a magic bean.”  
“Those ain’t easy to come by.”  
“They are if you’ve got something of value to trade.”  
“And what was that?”  
“Why, the Jolly Roger, of course.”he said with a smile. Her’s fell.  
“You traded your ship for me?”she asked shocked.  
He looked at her for a moment and nodded “aye,”he agreed quietly. Emma looked at him for a long moment and gently pulled him in to kiss him.

Emma was at the counter with Hook, they were waiting for their drinks, which they desperately needed after the avenger they just had. Regina came in with Robin and was looking happy as could be. She did a double take when she saw the pair. “What in the world?”she asked going to them.  
“We should probably change.”Emma commented.  
“What is going on?”  
“We had… an adventure.”Emma answered.  
“Well, I can see tha-”she said but froze.  
“Regina?”she asked confused. She waved her hand in front of her face then turned to see everyone else was frozen.  
“Don’t worry. They’re fine.”a woman said from behind.  
“Holy fucking shit. Billy?”she asked jumping a little and composing herself.  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“W-what’s going on? Why are you here?”  
“Well, I was you know, just doing my usual thing as usual. Just being death.”she said walking around the room. “When something happened… see someone messed with time.”  
“Hey, I-I didn’t mean to, okay?”she said quickly.  
“No, you were supposed to go, you were meant to do everything you did.”  
“Then?”  
“Something went back with you.”  
“Killian?”  
“No, something you didn’t bring back. You were careful, good. Made sure to not mess with the time line. But ever since you were fifteen little changes have been happening. Nothing horrible, nothing to worry about… until today.”  
“Whats gonna happen?”  
“That.”she said pointing at the door.  
Emma turned to see a woman was walking in. “who’s that?”  
“The something you didn’t bring back. It went through the portal, but you didn’t bring it back. You left it in the Congo. She wants to kill Robin, you can’t let that happen… if you do, it will set off the end of the world.”she warned then when she vanished everything re-started and the door flew open.  
Emma rushed to the door where the woman just came in and she pulled a gun. Emma attacked, trying to disarm her, but she only moved her arm. The bullet hit Robin in the gut instead of the chest and everyone yelled. “Robin!”Regina said running to him. Emma fought the woman hand to hand, both having great skill.  
“Everyone out, Regina, keep pressure on the wound.”Emma said as she fought the woman.  
“Who the bloody hell is that?”Hook asked, no one really moved, too busy watching the fight between the two women. The woman threw Emma over a table, but she flipped on her feet jumped back over, kicking her against the wall.  
“Get him to the hospital!”Emma yelled as she fought. “NOW Regina!”she ordered. But she was drawn in completely into the fight by the woman again. She grabbed the woman in a hold and broke her arm, but that didn’t stop her so she slammed her into the wall. She fell to the ground unconscious. “What do you people not understand about out?”she asked.  
“daddy?”Roland asked fearfully.  
“Shit,”she said and rushed to Robin on the floor. “Hey, you ain’t dyin’ today buddy.”she said as she pressed a cloth to the wound. Robin grunted.  
“What’s going on? Who’s that, why did she try to kill Robin?”Snow asked.  
“Later,”Emma said as the ambulance arrived and the paramedics rushed in.  
“GSW in the gut, get him in the OR STAT,”Emma said as they took over. Then people appeared out of thin air and everyone jumped up. “Go! Now!”Emma ordered as she stood.  
“Emma?”Henry asked fearfully.  
She dropped an angel blade from her sleeve. “What’s going on?”Emit asked.  
“Angles.”emma said warily. Then one of them blinked their eyes black. “And Demons.”she added looking around the room. There was a lot of collateral. “Kid,”Emma said.  
“On it.”Henry agreed and started leading people out.  
“What do you want?”she asked the supernatural beings.  
The group was around the room, surrounding her. Her family was just outside the circle watching worriedly. “You just had to get involved.”an angel said annoyed.  
“Which one are you?”  
“The one that’s going to kill you.”  
“Hey, we want her.”a demon said. They walked up to each other and had a stare down.  
“How bout yall hash this out amongst yourselves?”Emma suggested from the middle.  
“We both want the same thing.”the angel said.  
“Lets kill her, kill the guy and start this show.”the demon said.  
“shit,”Emma said preparing for a fight.  
“Give in now, it’ll be easier.”the angel said confidently.  
“Hey, yall get out of here, you don’t want to see this. Kid, protect Robin at all costs, understand.”Emma called out watching her foes.  
“Emma-”David began to say.  
“Go! Henry knows what to do.”she said.  
“Dad, we have to go.”Henry said pulling them all away. “Trust me, Emma can handle them.”he added but no one wanted to leave.   
“Swan?”Hook asked.  
“Go, guys, now.”she said dropping another blade into her hand as the angels did the same.  
“We have to go.”he said and helped pull the family out.  
“What, this it?”she asked the group. “I’m hurt.”she said and then they attacked.

Emma was standing in the middle of the room, bodies were all over the place and she was breathing heavily. “Well done.”Billy said appearing.  
“You could’ve helped.”Emma said annoyed.  
“No, darling, I just reap, I don’t get involved. Besides, you had it handled.”  
“Why do these bitches want the end of the world?”  
“They both want to rebuild it in their own vision. Besides, souls are power. The more each place has, the stronger they are.”she explained.  
“Who’s she?”Emma asked gesturing at the woman that attacked Robin.  
“She’s not from this world. I don’t know.”she shook her head.  
“lovely.”Emma said wiping the blades.

Emma rushed into the hospital and they all rushed to her. “Hey, what happened?”Emit asked worriedly.  
“Uh, so when we went through the portal something went with us. Someone.”emma explained as she walked fully into the hospital. “That person has been changing the time line a little, we left them seven years in the past. It was nothing major until right now. If Robin dies it…”she said and stopped.  
“It what? What does it do?”Snow asked.  
“Leads to the end of the world.”  
“Again?”Henry asked.  
“I know.”Emma sighed.  
“What about those… angels and demons?”David asked.  
“They want the end of the world.”  
“Should we call Dean?”Henry asked after groaning.  
“Uh, nah, we just need to make sure he don’t die.”  
“You just had to go to the portal.”Regina said.  
“Look, I’m sorry, okay? It's not like we jumped in, we were dragged in.”Emma said.  
“How do you even know all of this?”  
“Death told me.”she admitted after a moment.  
“Billy?”Henry asked.  
“Death, you know Death?”Emit asked.  
“yeah,”Emma sighed.  
“She was a reaper first then Dean killed Death and the rule is after Death dies the next reaper to die becomes Death.”Henry said.  
“That’s… wow.”Emit said after a long moment.  
“yeah,”Emma agreed.  
“So, how does Robin dying cause the end of the world?”David asked after a long moment.  
“Every person is important, they have a place in the time line. If someone dies before they’re supposed to it can be catastrophic. Or if they don’t die.”  
“But… he’s not from this world.”Henry said after a moment.  
“It still matters, he’s in it now. His soul is here.”  
“Right, and souls are power.”he sighed.  
“C’mon.”Emma said.  
“What are we doing?”  
“Gonna vandalize the hospital.”she admitted.  
“what?”David asked.  
“Angels and Demons are out for his head. They want the end of the world. So we need to keep them out.”Emma said. “We need to figure out who… our trigger finger is.”  
“Doesn’t Death know?”  
“No, she’s not from this world.”she shook her head.

A few hours later they were all sitting in the waiting room anxiously waiting. “Thats quite a bit of blood.”Hook said coming up to Emma. she was off to the side pacing.  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“Any of it yours?”  
“Not really.”she said looking down at herself. “See you took the time to change.”  
“Aye.”he agreed. “He’ll pull through.”  
“I know, but that don’t mean we’re in the clear.”  
“Well, you seem quite adapted to dealing with the end of the world.”  
“Yeah,”she sighed looking around.  
“I’m not interrupting something, am I?”Billy asked appearing in front of them.  
“Bloody hell.”Hook complained.  
“Shit!”Emma said jumping at the same time. The others jumped up.  
“Hey, Billy.”Henry said.  
“Henry,”Billy returned simply.  
“What are you doing here?”Emma asked.  
“He’ll survive, the time line is restored… just don’t go messing with it again.”  
“Ain’t planning to.”she agreed. “What about the angels and demons?”  
“The window of opportunity is closed. Nothing to worry about… for now.”she said then disappeared. Emma looked unamused.  
“Great, everythings back to normal.”David said.  
“How mad is Granny gonna be when she sees… the mess?”Emma asked after a long moment. They all looked at each other.  
“Not good.”Snow said when Granny came marching up to them with her cross bow.  
Emma hid behind them. “Granny,”David began to say.  
“My diner is a blood bath, eighteen bodies and it’s completely destroyed. It’s going to take ages to clean.”Granny said angrily.  
“Put the bow away and I’ll clean up?”Emma offered from behind David.  
“Oh, you're going to help.”she agreed.


	4. Season Four A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of season four with the frozen arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed somewhat Emma's story, she wasn't placed in the door like the summary said. Everything will explain itself eventually. :)  
> Enjoy.

The next day Emma was tiredly walking into the apartment. “You look dead.”Emit commented as she went to the kitchen.  
“Congo, Iraq then I spent all last night cleaning Granny’s.”she said tiredly. “So much bleach.”she added.  
“Burn or bury?”Henry asked nonchalantly.  
“Both.”she answered and he nodded. “Any word from Regina?”she asked sitting.  
“Robin is expected to make a full recovery.”Snow answered. “She is… upset.”she added carefully. Emma sighed and continued eating.  
“Maybe you should steer clear for a while.”David added.  
“But it’s not her fault. She saved Robin.”Henry said.  
“Yeah, but if we hadn’t gone back in time who ever went with us wouldn’t have either. Ripple effect.”Emma explained tiredly.  
“Any idea who she could be?”Emit asked.  
“No clue.”she shook her head.  
“You sure you two were alone?”David asked.  
“Yeah, well we thought we were. Me and Hook landed in the same place, together.”  
“We’ll figure it out.”he assured her.  
“And on the bright side, no worrying about the end of the world.”Emit said.  
“Knock on wood.”Henry grumbled.

The family was walking down the street the two parents were walking behind the three siblings. “She’s never going to talk.”Emit said.  
“Then we’ll just throw her in a cell in the mental ward and be done with it.”Emma said.  
“Like you could do that.”Henry said.  
“Well, I ain’t gonna torture her.”she sighed.  
“But you can’t just leave it alone either.”  
“I mean, it ain’t like we got other things going on. I can play the long game.”  
“As interesting as this is, we’re on this walk to clear our heads.”Snow said gently.  
“C’mon, like that was ever going to work.”Henry said with a smirk. “But, ice cream could help.”he said looking back at them when they came upon an ice cream parlor.  
“Of course it will.”David agreed and the men went inside.  
“He seems to be handling everything well.”Snow commented.  
“Yeah, well, he has memories of growing up with hunters. End of the world has kinda been our story.”Emma said slightly amused.  
“Well, having different memories can be a lot to handle. Also what happened with Regina and Robin, you and Hook.”  
“Woah, what?”Emma said quickly.  
“What?”she asked confused.  
“First of all, what me and Hook and second of all what’s that got to do with him?”  
“Well, Emma, you’re important to him. You're his hero. You’re not his mother, but whoever you're with is going to be part of his life. He does want to spend weekends with you.”  
“Well, yeah, I mean… but there’s no me and Hook.”  
“Mm.”she disagreed.  
“Okay, well, I don’t know yet.”she said after a moment.  
“Really?”she asked unbelieving.  
“Hook is… well good and when things are good they’re usually ripped away.”  
“Can’t let fear get in the way of life.”she said gently.  
“I don’t know, maybe it’s just… I’m still a hunter. Hunters don’t get that.”  
“You’re not just a hunter.”  
“Well, maybe there could be something, but it’s not like we’ve talked about it.”  
“Just heavily made out outside of Granny’s.”  
“Damn.”she breathed out with a grimace.  
“Maybe now’s your chance.”she pointing at Hook who was crossing the street.  
“Swan.”he said with a smile.  
“I’m gonna go check on the boys.”Snow said and walked away.  
“Hey,”she said and looked back to see Snow intently watching. She smirked and nodded down the sidewalk.  
“Any news on the woman?”  
“No, she won’t talk.”Emma said as they walked.  
“Robin?”  
“Is okay, he’ll recover soon enough.”she said turning a corner and stopping there.  
“What was wrong with your mother?”  
“She… is nosy.”she answered. “She saw us last night.”  
“How you heavily kissed me?”he asked with a smirk.  
“Yeah, and of course the first chance she got she brought it up.”  
“Well, what are mothers for?”  
“Wouldn’t know, never had one.”she said with a small chuckle.  
“Well, that makes two of us.”he agreed mimicking her chuckle.  
“We’re so messed up.”she said slightly amused still.  
“That we are.”he agreed. “Is there something wrong? Can’t help but feel like you're avoiding me.”he asked after a long moment.  
“There’s just a lot going on right now.”  
“There’s always a lot going on. There’s always a crisis. Perhaps you should consider living your life during them. Otherwise, you might miss it.”  
“We’re under attack!”Leroy said running up to them. Hook sighed and closed his eyes.  
“Okay, Leroy, what is it?”Emma asked trying to calm the man.  
“We were just driving home, and some thing blasted me with magic. The whole van’s iced over. We woke up in a meat locker.”he said and Emma noticed a trail of ice on the sidewalk. “Who’s got that kind of magic?”he asked.  
“Probably the person who made that.”Emma said looking at the ice trail. “Do me a favor, and stay here.”she said then followed the trail. She and Hook followed it to a small warehouse. They shared a look just as the door closed to a loading dock and they ran to it.  
When they carefully walked in they watched as a giant snow man appeared. “All right, that’s a new one.”Hook said as they stared up at it.  
“Hey, we don’t wanna pick a fight.”Emma said gently.  
“Swan.”Hook said trying to pull her away.  
“Hold on. It has a purpose, I want to know what it is.”she said and it growled and blew them away. Emma ended up on top of Hook. she stood and pulled him up then they ran out.  
“Evil Snow man! Run!”Leroy yelled creating a panic.  
“Shit, man needs to chill.”Emma grumbled as the people on the streets ran away.  
“Emma?”David asked running to them.  
The monster yelled and started going away. “I think the noise is scaring it. It’s headed for the forest.”Emma said and shared a look with Hook before they ran after it.

They came upon the Merry Men’s camp out. “What is it?”little John asked standing.  
“Some kind of… snow monster.”David answered.  
“No monster shall cross our path. We’ll give you our assist-”he said but was cut off by growling and movement in the forest as one of the men got Roland into a tent.  
“It’s getting closer. It’s coming from the north.”Hook said.  
“there,”Little John said and held up the cross bow.  
“No, no, no, don’t shoot it.”Emma said but it was too late and he did.  
“It only attacks when it feels threatened.”Hook said and it roared angrily. “Pistol, sword… hook, my cunning wit- I don't think we have what it takes.”  
“Emma does.”David said in realization.  
“Huh?”emma asked looking up confused.  
“Your magic, love.”Hook said.  
“Right,”  
“You can do this.”he said and Emma shot it with a blast of magic.  
It reeled back a little then got angry and spikes came out of it. “For fucks sake.”she complained and it tried to punch her but she dove out of the way. “Shit,”she said as she jumped. It roared and blew the men back. “Fuck.”she complained. She stood and ran to stand between the men and the monster. “Okay, okay, look, I don’t want to fight.”she said trying to reason with it. It roared angrily and she was pushed back a little, falling to the floor. It roared again and moved to stomp her. She held out her hand and then it fell apart. “Holy shit.”she said shocked sitting there.  
“Swan?”Hook asked in a groan as he came to.  
“emma?”David asked in the same manner. “You alright?”he asked helping her up.  
“Yeah,”she breathed out staring at where the monster had been.  
“I knew you could do it.”Hook said with a grin.  
“And I thought hunting wendigos was intense.”she sighed.

She was playing with some snow in her hands and threw it at a tree. “So, crisis averted.”Hook said coming up behind her and they chuckled.  
“Now you want to go home and see what’s on netflix?”  
Hook struggled a little. “I don't know what that is, but sure.”he chuckled.  
“Killian, someone created that… snowman. This ain’t over.”  
“It never is. All the more reason to enjoy the quiet moments, and right now… we have a quiet moment.”he said stepping closer. She let him and smiled.  
“I know.”she agreed softly. He moved closer and kissed her. She moved away softly after a moment and they just stared at each other. She breathed out deeply through her nose.  
“Emma?”David called out as he slowly found them. Hook sighed and stepped away as did Emma. “Hey,”he said and looked between them for a moment.  
“Yeah?”she asked.  
“Ready to go?”he asked.  
“Go?”Hook asked.  
“We’re gonna go see Robin in the hospital.”Emma answered.  
“Of course you are.”he said. David looked between them for a moment.  
“okay,”David said and walked away awkwardly.  
“I just want to go check on him. We’ll get our quiet moment… just be… patient.”she said softly to him. She smiled and walked away to join David ahead of them.  
“I have all the time in the world. Unless… another monster appears and kills me.”Hook said sarcastically, though it was more to himself.

Emma and David entered the hospital room quietly. “Hey,”Emma greeted.  
“Ms. Swan.”Regina greeted standing.  
“Regina-”Emma began to say.  
“I wanted to apologize.”Regina said softly stopping her.  
“What?”she asked confused.  
“I realize that I… was harsh. I blamed you for something you had no control over.”  
“Thanks,”she said a little surprised. “And I am sorry by the way.”she added looking at Robin who was on the bed.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.”Robin assured her. “If you hadn’t stepped in I would be dead, so I owe a debt of gratitude.”he added.  
“I, uh, brought you some supe.”she said placing the container on a little table. “It’s something I picked up in… Japan.”she said pausing after a moment. “Supposed to help you heal faster, but it’s pretty good too.”she shrugged.  
“Is it magic?”he asked confused.  
“Not really.”she shook her head amused.  
“In this world soup is thought to have healing properties.”Regina explained.  
“People use certain ingredients that have special vitamins and minerals to help you feel better.”David added. The man nodded.  
“How you feeling?”Emma asked.  
“This amazing little button takes my pain away.”he said holding up a small remote. “Could’ve used this back in the forest.”he added with a content smile and stared at the wall.  
“He drugged up?”she asked Regina.  
“Very.”Regina nodded. “Just doesn’t seem like it.”she added. “Probably won’t remember this tomorrow.”she commented.  
“How’s Roland holding up?”David asked after a moment.  
“He’s… alright, a little scared, but the Merry Men are taking good care of him.”  
“If you need anything, just let us know.”  
“Actually… could you tell Henry I won’t be able to see him for a while… Robin is a little wary with all this modern medicine.”Regina said.  
“He’ll understand.”he nodded.  
“Thank you.”she sighed.  
“And he’s out for the count.”Emma commented they turned to see Robin was asleep.  
“Yeah, he’ll only wake up for a few minutes.”  
“Hey, bullet to the gut, trust me it’s normal. He’ll be fine.”  
“I know.”she nodded.

Emma and David entered the station “where-”Emma asked pointing at the empty cell.  
“Don’t worry.”Graham said coming in behind them.  
“We took her to the make shift prison.”Emit added. “How’d it go with the Snowmonster?”he asked.  
“Emma destroyed it.”David informed them.  
“Cool.”he said with a grin.

Emit and Graham told them they no longer wanted to fully be part of the station. In the forest they had become guidance counselors for the lost boys who couldn’t find homes. Graham felt much more comfortable there than being a cop. Emit agreed to just do paperwork for them, which Emma agreed to quickly. 

A couple nights later Emma and David were getting ready to go out for a night shift. Emit and Graham were out for a few hours and Snow agreed to take care of the baby. “Here you go, sweetheart. I’ll see you in three hours for your midnight shrieking. Yes I will. Oh, sweet dreams.”she cooed placing him in the crib.  
“What do you suppose babies dream about?”Henry asked going to stand next to her.  
“Bullfighting.”David said simply as he passed them.  
“Being swept up by a giant bird.”Emma said going in the opposite direction of David.  
“That’s not true.”Snow said.  
“I think they’re joking.”Henry chuckled.  
“Nope.”emma shook her head.  
“Well, I gotta hear this.”David said looking up from the table where he was preparing a few things.  
“Mobiles don’t sooth babies. They think it’s predators flying around them and keep quiet to not attract them. Just natural instincts.”she said making herself a sandwich.  
“That’s not true.”Snow said glancing at the crib.  
“Scientifically proven.”she nodded.  
“Oh,”she said a little shocked.  
“Emma, why must you make people question everything they know?”Henry asked amused.  
“It’s fun.”she shrugged with a smirk glancing at him at her side.  
Her phone rang and they both glanced at it and she ignored it nonchalantly. “You need to tell him eventually.”he commented.  
“Tell who what?”Snow asked from where she was sitting.  
“My manager for my skating.”Emma answered after a moment.  
“What?”David asked after a moment.  
“Uh, I haven’t told him I aint renewing my contract.”she admitted.  
“In all fairness, his life is sad.”Henry sighed. “Gotta break it to him gently.”  
“Kinda worried about his reaction.”Emma agreed.  
“Why?”David asked.  
“Emma is his only success story.”Henry answered when Emma just opened her mouth and closed it like a fish for a moment.  
“Still am.”she added with a nod. “He is one sad little man.”she said quietly. “He was so desperate he agreed to only ten percent.”she added.  
“He’s not very… good.”Henry commented and Emma laughed.  
“We should get going.”David said to Emma.  
“yeah,”Emma agreed and tossed him the keys to the cruiser. She grabbed her sandwich and did a hand shake with Henry.  
“Do you really need the angel blade?”Henry asked.  
“Yup,”she answered simply.  
“You two be careful.”Snow said.  
“We’ll be fine.”David said kissing her.

When the power went out Emma and David went out to check it out. “What are the chances this is something normal? Like kids messing around and knocking down a cable?”  
“In Storybrooke? Not very.”David answered.  
“What bout you?”she asked turning to the back seat where Max was sitting. The wolf shook his head and she sighed. “Thought so.”  
“Whatever it is, we can handle it.”David assured.  
“Yeah, I know, but I’d like to go out on a call and it be like… I don’t know a noise complaint or a bar fight.”she said.  
“When you first became sheriff you said you didn’t want to deal with that stuff because you don’t like people or you’d join the bar fight.”  
“Well, yeah, but… that was like more than a year ago.”she said then tilted her thoughtfully. “That still stands, but it’d be nice every once in a while.”she added.  
“I know it’d help your mother worry less.”  
“Would it really?”she said turning to him.  
“Probably not.”he admitted after a moment. “You know we’re really happy you decided to stay, right?”he asked after a long moment, glancing at her.  
“I am too.”she smiled.  
“What the hell?”he said when they saw the town line.  
“Well, there you go.”Emma said seeing the same thing he was. David parked a few yards away from the ice wall that was on the town line. “Whatever happened to these powerlines happened after the snow monster. Let's go find whoever did this.”  
They got down and kept their distance from the wall. David pointed the light of his flashlight, inspecting it. Twigs snapped and he aimed it into the tree lines. “In case you were wondering, it goes the whole way ‘round.”Hook said looking away from the light.  
“Hook… I didn’t know you were joining us.”David said putting the flash light away.  
“I get a distress call from a fair maiden, and I’m on the spot.”he said joining them.  
“It was not distressed.”Emma argued. “And you’re saying it goes around what? The entire town?”she added.  
“That it does.”he agreed.  
“So, once again, we can’t leave Storybrooke.”David concluded.  
“Doing more than keeping us inside, by the looks of that.”he said looking at the fallen post. “Guess that’s what caused the loss of power.”he said turning to them.  
“Look at you becoming a 21st-century man. Yeah.”she agreed. “Looks to me like whoever was puttin’ up the wall wasn’t trying to take out the power, they were just putting up the wall.”Emma said.  
“To keep us in-why?”David asked.  
“Kill us all one by one.”Hook answered simply. “It’s what I’d do.”he shrugged.  
“Or we got a magical Donald Trump.”Emma said slightly amused and both men looked at her confused. “Really?”she asked them.  
There was chatter on the radio and David went to check it out. “Oh, I should have brought the champagne.”Hook said in his typical manner.  
“what?”Emma asked confused and amused.  
“To celebrate our second date and because we’ve got the world’s largest ice bucket.”  
“Second date? I miss the first or something?”  
“Aye. Snow Monster’s the first. Ice wall’s the second. After all, if I only counted quiet dinners, we wouldn’t even get one.”he said stepping closer.  
“Well, actually we did have a quiet dinner in Iraq.”  
“That was military portions at a camp fire.”he protested.  
“Quiet and we ate.”she shrugged amused and turned to the wall. “I think I see something by the wall. You wait here with the ice bucket.”she said and stepped away.  
As she left David walked up to where Hook was. “I think it’s time you and I have a little talk about your intentions with my daughter.”David said not turning to him.  
“That’s a little old-fashioned, even by my standards, and I still pay with doubloons.”  
“Oh, remember, I know your reputation. Emma is not some conquest.”  
Hook stared at him for a moment and David turned his head a little to see him. “I wouldn’t risk my life for someone I see as loot… whatever we become, it’s up to her as much as me.”he said and David took a moment before nodding in agreement. They looked back at the wall and saw that they couldn’t see Emma so they approached it to see her better. “Emma!”Hook said when he saw her with another woman.  
“Stay back.”emma said quickly, the woman was frightened and more people wouldn't help.  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey!”David said quickly and concerned as he pulled out his gun and got closer, if Emma was in danger he wasn’t going to stay back, how could he?  
“No, no, no. stay back.”Emma tried to warn them. David cocked his gun. “It’s okay, she’s just trying to find-”emma tried to explain but was cut off by winds picking up.  
The wall started to move and shift, grow. She backed up against the wall with Elsa but one of the shifting ice pieces hit her head and she fell. “Emma!”hook called out. Then ice fell from above and there was a wall between Emma and them. “The device-call her.”he said quickly once they recovered. Max had jumped out of the car and tackled David away from the falling ice, Killian had been able to jump out the way, but David had been to focused on Emma to protect himself.  
“Emma, are you in there?”David asked through the police radio. Max ran to the wall to find where she was and a possible extraction point.  
“I’m getting her out.”Hook said and rushed up the wall, following Max.  
After a few fruitless tries of breaking it down David stopped him. “Magic made this thing and I think we’re going to need magic to unmake it.”he said and then pulled out the radio again. “Emma, can you hear me?”David asked urgently. “Emma, are you okay? Say something.”he practically begged. He needed to know his daughter was okay.  
The longer without hearing from her the more worried he was. Both him and Hook were worried sick. He felt his stomach dropping with each passing moment. “Dad, can you hear me?”Emma’s voice came over the radio and both men jumped at it.  
“Emma. say again.”Hook said.  
“I’m in here with this woman. Her name is Elsa. she’s looking for her sister, Anna. she thinks Anna is in town cause she found her necklace in Gold’s shop. She wants us to try and find her before-”she said but was cut off by Elsa.  
“Before I freeze this town and everyone in it.”

Emma was looking around the cave they were in, she was fully zipped up. She was trying to stay warm, she knew she could, it was a mentality and she had been trained to survive the harshest conditions. “So, Elsa, there was a thing in town. We called it a Snow Monster, I assume that’s something you made?”Emma asked nonchalantly.  
“I’ll do whatever it takes to get my sister back.”  
“I can tell you care about her a lot… I’m the same way with my little brother.”she said and looked down into a crack. “Sorry ‘bout her necklace.”she said.  
Elsa looked around panically. “Where is it?”  
“Down there,”she said pointing into the crack. “You can melt down to get it back. Keep going we can take this conversation somewhere warmer.”she said and Elsa looked away as though nothing was wrong. “You can’t control it, can you? What you said to David on the radio- it wasn’t a threat. It’s a warning cause you can’t control what you’re doing.”  
“What makes you think you know me?”  
“I know me. I got powers, too, and I ain’t great at controlling them. Looks to me like you’re the same way.”  
“You… you have magic?”she asked in awe.  
“Yeah.”  
Elsa just looked at her for a moment. “Anna helps. She… helps me control it. So if I can find her, she can help me undo this. We can get rid of all this- the whole wall- when she’s here.”she said quickly.  
“Well, she aint.”  
“Maybe your magic could help get us out of here.”  
“I- uh, I could try.”she said concerned at the wall.  
“Isn’t that how you’re staying warm?”she asked confused.  
“Nah,”she shook her head slightly. “See, uh, I was trained to be a soldier. I’m trained to handle harsh conditions. Taught to over come the physical with the mental… I had to swim almost completely naked in the freezing waters of the ocean. There were ice pieces that cut me up a little.”she explained.  
“But you're so young.”  
“I get that a lot.”she laughed and shook her head then shook out her hands. “Okay.”she said preparing to try. She concentrated all her energy and thoughts in escaping and built up some energy. Then she blasted it at the wall, but it bounced back and hit her. Emma hit an ice spike hard on her back and fell to the ground.  
“Emma!”she called out concerned and rushed to her side on the ground.  
“Not good.”Emma said weakly. She tried to stand but was disoriented and could only pull herself to sit against the peak she hit.  
“Emma, emma, talk to me.”Elsa urged when she saw Emma falling unconscious. “Tell me more. Uh, were you born with magic or cursed?”  
“Uh, those are my two options? .. well, I was raised in a world with very limited magic, though the supernatural is real. I didn’t know I had it till… recently.... And uh, well, its hard to use them… no one to really help me, no parents.”she said weakly, starting to shiver.  
“Parents don’t always help. I ended up queen of a large land, unprepared.”  
“Hm, I hear you with ‘unprepared.’ I’m - get this- a savior. Still don’t know what that means most days.”she said shivering more.  
“Sometimes, it all feels like too much, doesn’t it? And even trying to just shut it out- that ends up hurting people, too… a part of it is, I’m the only one I’ve ever heard of with powers like mine.”  
“Must be lonely… but on the bright side, you're unique.”  
“That’s the bright side?”  
“I, uh, was raised by monster hunters… not everyone in the world knows about monsters or the people who hunt them… I would go to school and… know I was the only one that knew what was really out there… when I was fifteen… I had to enlist… I became the first… and youngest… soldier of my type… first girl to join the… Navy SEALs… special part of the Navy… and youngest ever… I was… with a bunch of… grown men…”she shivered out.  
“Were you ever sad to be the only one?”  
“Sometimes… but… I learned to make friends… with all sorts of people… we’re all different… but you can usually… find common grounds… with… anyone.”she said and she was getting weaker, no longer being able to with stand the extreme temperatures after the impact. She was still disoriented. Her system was over loading.  
“I’m so sorry I trapped us in her. I didn’t mean it.”she said sadly.  
“I know… I know.”  
“Talk to me… you said you had a little brother.”  
“Yeah… when… when my mom went into labor… the curse hit… she only had my older brother before being swept away… I was born… eight years later… they were… frozen in time… they sent me to… the outside world… then ten years later… my little brother was born… when… when… he turned ten… he found our - our… older brother… then found me and sent… him to get me… bring me here… we thought… the oldest… Emit… was the savior… but… turns out… I was… funny thing is… we’re supposed to be… triplets… the same age… Emit’s thirty… I’m 22… and Henry… he’s… twelve.”  
“That’s so weird.”she laughed a little.  
“I know.”she chuckled. She started to fall asleep.  
“Emma, Emma, don’t sleep… tell me more. Tell me about your brothers.”  
“You… only want to know… cause you know… if I… sleep… I die.”she said weakly.  
“Stay with me, Emma.”she said desperately.

In the loft Henry looked out the window worriedly. He felt anxious and cold. He knew something was wrong, but didn’t know what. He wrapped himself in some blankets. He was feeling weak, thought he was getting sick.  
Emit was with Graham in a large house. That was where they and five lost boys lived together. Emit was on the couch wrapped in several blankets near the fire. He was shivering and starting to feel weak. Graham came up to him and pressed a hot mug in his hands. “How you feeling?”Graham asked gently.  
“Worse.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“M-m-me neither.”he shivered. They looked at his phone on the center table when it rang. “W-who is it?”  
Graham grabbed the phone. “Henry,”he said confused. “Hey, everything okay?”he asked.  
“I- I think… I-I’m getting sick. My parents… are out… I’m alone… in the loft… Kinda… scared.”Henry shivered out.  
“Are you cold?”Graham asked after a long moment.  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Weak?”  
“Yeah. H-how’d you know?”  
“I think whatever’s going on is happening to Emit too.”  
“W-what is it?”  
“I don’t know… hold on, we’ll be right there… just try to stay calm and keep warm.”he said gently. Emit looked up confused.  
“Is he alright?”Emit asked.  
“He’s just like you. Let’s go.”he said and started helping him up. Emit collapsed.  
“What’s going on?”a teenaged voice came from behind them.  
“Henry is in the same condition as Emit. We’re going to go over there since he’s alone… do me a favor, William. Keep the others indoors and safe. We’ll be back soon.”  
“Do you need any help?”William asked.  
“Just grab the door.”he said picking Emit up. William did as told.

In the loft Graham got the two brothers set up on the couch heavily covered with blankets. They were holding onto each other. “Somethings wrong.”Henry shivered.  
“You feel that too?”Emit asked.  
“Yeah,”he said cuddling deeper into his older brother.  
A few minutes later the door opened and Hook walked in. “it’s okay, Emma. we’re going to get warmed up.”David said as he walked in with Emma in his arms.  
“What’s going on?”Hook asked seeing the two brothers.  
“What happened?”Graham asked going to the door.  
“Emma got trapped in an ice cave. What’s going on?”David asked moving to the couch.  
“We’re just… really cold.”Henry said in a small shiver.  
“Here, Emma.”David said and gently sat her on the couch. Henry moved to her other side and they three siblings were sharing almost every cover in the loft.  
“I don’t understand. Emma was in the ice cave… but they’re all in the same condition.”Hook said confused watching the three shivering siblings.  
“Emma… you got some… sort of… explanation?”Henry asked.  
“Sometimes… a multi child pregnancy… can have weird effects… twins and triplets… have a connection… like… psychic. They feel… what the other… is feeling.”Emma said.  
“So… it’s your fault.”Emit shiver and chuckled.  
“Woops.”she chuckled. David was behind them rubbing their arms, trying to give them as much heat as possible. Mainly Emma since she was causing it.  
“ah,”David said when the lights came on.  
Hook went to the restroom and got the space heater and placed it in front of them. “Oh, that’s good.”Emma said with a small chuckle. “Elsa, you okay?”she asked the woman by the door. Elsa looked up.  
“Not only have I lost my sister. I lost her necklace too.”Elsa answered sadly. “Now I have nothing of hers.”she added.  
David went to the wall and got a shepherds crook then went to the woman. “Then let’s find her.”he said handing it to her.  
Elsa took it and tried to use it. “I don’t see anything.”  
“It should work.”David said with a sigh.  
“Is it broken?”Hook asked from behind the couch where he was rubbing Emma’s arm.  
“Or does it mean something happened to her?”Elsa asked.  
“Wait. what’s that sound?”Emma asked weakly.  
They all fell silent for a long moment. “Is that a heartbeat?”  
“It is.”David breathed out.  
“We might not know where your sister is… but we know the most important thing.”Emma said gently, starting to recover.  
“She’s alive.”Esla said relieved.  
“Who’s alive?”Snow asked as she walked in. she froze “oh… who are you?”she asked.  
“Uh, this is Elsa.”David said looking back at Elsa then going to his wife’s side. “We’re gonna find her sister. That’s what this family does. We find people.”he said and sighed lightly. “We always do, because we really… really don’t like to give up.”  
“What happened?”Snow asked David quietly. She glanced at her children then gave David a pointed look. He stuttered a little.  
“uh,”David said glancing between Snow and the siblings.  
“Got trapped in an ice cave.”Emma said from the couch.  
“And cause we’re such… good brothers. We felt it.”Emit added.  
“Now we all feel like popsicles.”Henry said with a grin and shivered a little.  
“I got a minor concussion.”Emma added with a smirk.  
“What?”the two parents asked.  
“You hit your head when you tried to break down the wall.”Elsa said after a moment.  
“That backfired… literally.”she nodded slightly.  
“Is that why I have a headache?”Henry asked dazed.  
“probably.”Emit agreed.  
“Why didn't you tell us?”David asked stepping forward.  
“Cause… if I haven’t fallen into a coma by now… I won’t.”she answered with a grin. “Danger’s passed.”she assured them.  
“I’ll get some hot coco going.”Snow said and handed Oscar to Graham on her way to the kitchen. David went back to the back of the couch and inspected Emma’s head.  
“ow.”Emma hissed when David grazed a part of her scalp.  
“sorry,”David said.  
After the coco the three siblings started feeling a lot better. Snow showed Elsa to the loft so that she could rest. Graham left with Oscar on Emit’s insistence. Once most of the color returned to Emma’s face, Hook excused himself. Not long after the three siblings were asleep, still under all the blankets and cuddled up with each other. “I don’t think they’ll be very comfortable for long.”Snow whispered from where they were watching the small group. David was behind her with his arms wrapped around her.  
“Don’t think we can convince them to go to bed.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me about this? I think something like our daughter being trapped in an ice cave warrants some warning.”Snow said a little pointedly.  
“I know, I’m sorry. I was just so focused on getting her out safe and getting her home. It completely slipped my mind.”he said quickly moving to stand beside her. He looked sad and heartbroken. He looked over at the sleeping siblings. He could have lost her, his only daughter, his little princess and he had almost failed her… again. “God, Snow, I was so scared.”he whispered his voice quivering a little. “She was so pale and weak. I was almost too late. She- I-”he said starting to break down, and now that everything was okay all the panic and dread he pushed down was surfacing.  
“Hey, hey.”Snow said gently and cupped his face in her hands. “She’s okay because of you, David. You saved her, you weren’t too late.”she said softly and he nodded slightly.

During the night Emit woke up groggily, he was sweating, finally warm and he looked around in the darkness to see his parents were in the living room as well. David was in a wooden chair, looking uncomfortable while Snow was on a cushioned one person couch, looking a little more comfortable. He detached from Emma and threw the blankets aside. He stood and stretched out his stiff limbs and tiredly trudged to his parent’s bed, if no one was using it, why not? He didn’t notice how Emma was starting to struggle in her sleep. Her face was scrunching up periodically and her head was shifting a lot. “No,”she whimpered, her head snapping to the side. “Nein.”she said harshly her sleep becoming less and less peaceful by the moment. David snapped awake and looked around confused. He saw Emit wasn’t where he had been and he looked around the main floor and sighed when he saw the figure of the man’s sleeping form in his bed. He looked back at the others, Snow was sleeping well enough. He smiled a little at the sight of his sleeping wife. “Nein.”Emma said again and he snapped his head to look at her.  
He saw she was starting to struggle and gently went to sit where Emit had been. “Emma, it’s okay.”he cooed trying to sooth her without waking her. “Your safe, sweetheart, you're okay.”he said softly and kissed her head gently. “You’re okay.”he soothed.  
Emma woke suddenly and he jumped back, giving her some space. She blinked a few times and looked around confused before her eyes landed on David. “Dad?”she breathed out confused. David’s heart still swelled with love when he heard her say that one word.  
“Hey, sorry, it looked like you were having a nightmare.”he said quickly.  
“I- I was.”she said looking a little confused.  
“You want to talk about it?”he asked gently scooting closer again.  
“No,”she shook her head slightly.  
“How you feeling? Warmer?”he asked pressing the back of his hand to her cheek, she was still pretty cold and he sighed. She leaned into the touch.  
“Better than before.”she said after a moment.  
“Good.”he said gently. He softly moved his hand to her other cheek from behind her head pressing his palm to it. She leaned into his arms, relishing the heat.  
“You're warm.”she said nuzzling her head on his chest, letting the warmth seep in.  
“Go back to sleep, Em.”he said gently after a few moments.  
“But-”she wanted to protest, he would be uncomfortable in that position.  
“Sh, it’s okay. Go back to sleep.”he soothed her, she nodded against his chest and fell into a deep slumber.

The next day Emma took Elsa to take down the ice wall, but she couldn’t. Something was stopping her from melting it. They went to Gold’s with Hook. Meanwhile, Snow was having a town meeting in the mayor’s office since she was taking over as mayor. Robin was in a wheelchair with Roland on his lap listening, Regina was behind him. As the town started to argue about what was happening with Elsa and the wall Roland began to feel bad, his world started spinning until he collapsed, he went limp and fell off his father’s lap. “Roland!”Robin exclaimed fearfully, trying to get out of the chair, but the pain stopped him.  
“Roland.”Regina said worriedly and went to him.  
“Hey, everyone back up, give them some room.”David said pushing the crowd back.

Emma, Elsa and Hook came in and were confused to see the room was practically empty. “What happened?”Emma asked being the first one through the door..  
“Perhaps you should ask your new friend. After all, it was her monster that attacked Roland.”Regina said pointedly, standing straight.  
“Well, to be fair, we did provoke the beast.”Hook said.  
“But this isn't my magic. Someone else did this.”Elsa added.  
“Oh, and we’re supposed to trust you?”Regina said sarcastically.  
“Is there… like a time delay to curses like this? Cause that was a few days ago… not to mention Roland was safe and sound in a tent… and the rest of us are fine.”  
“Every curse is different, that attack could have caused this.”  
“Okay, well you know what? You don't gotta trust Elsa, I do. If she says it was someone else it is.”Emma seriously, confidently.  
“So, how do we break the spell?”Henry asked.  
“The only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of true love.”Elsa answered.  
“True love’s kiss.”Regina said.  
“Roland isn’t old enough to have true love.”Robin argued.  
“Not all true love is romantic.”  
“I broke the curse, twice, by kissing Henry.”Emma added.  
“I saved my sister as well. An act of true love doesn’t have to be a kiss.”Elsa added.  
“Love comes in all forms.”Snow said and they looked at Robin.  
Emit and Graham helped him kneel next to the couch and he gently and carefully pressed a kiss to Roland’s head. He pulled back sadly. “What’s wrong? Why isn’t it working?”he asked looking at the group.  
“I’ve seen this once before, when Frederick was turned to gold.”Daivd said staring at the ground then looked at Snow.  
“Who the hell’s Fredrick?”Emit asked.  
“Long story.”Henry said.  
“So, the cold is acting as a barrier? Is there nothing we can do?”Robin asked desperately. Graham and Emit helped him onto the wheelchair again and he looked at Regina desperately.  
“Well, every curse is different. I need more time to study this one.”Regina said bending to look at Roland more closely.  
“I’m gonna go find who did this before it happens again.”Emma said turning to leave.  
“Well, I hope you bring backup.”Regina said not looking away from the boy.  
“What the hell does that mean?”Emma asked whirling around.  
“Well, if you couldn't save yourself from that ice wall, do you really think you can take someone with magic as powerful as this one?”Regina asked standing.  
Emma smirked a little and Henry shifted worriedly. “You know what?”Emma said after a long moment. “You're stressed and worried so if you need to lash out on me to feel better about the pressure to save this kid, go ahead… I’ll be fine.”she added confidently a little pointedly and Henry slumped his shoulders in relief.  
Emma started moving to the door again. “Well, I like that battle plan, so I’m with you, Swan.”Hook said turning, she stopped and turned to him.  
“No,”she said stopping him from moving to the door. “Take Elsa to the sheriff’s station. Keep her outta sight. Once people get word of this, they’ll be calling for her head.”  
“I’d rather save yours than hers. There’s someone dangerous out there.”  
“I’ve been hunting witches since I was… eight. I don’t got time to argue with you about this. Could you just… for once do what I say?”she said and then left.

Emma and David were walking through the woods. “Robin’s tent is just ahead. What exactly are we looking for?”David asked.  
“Who ever cursed Roland has the same powers as Elsa. with any luck they left a trail.”  
“So we split up and look for anything… cold.”  
Emma scoffed. “Yeah,”she agreed.  
“Well, shout if you need help and I’ll-”  
“Okay. Yeah. I got it.”she agreed distractedly and went to the tent. When she approached the tent she heard someone rummaging around. A man named Will Scarlet came out (not that she knew) and then they were running through the forest. She tackled him and they struggled, but he grabbed a small tree branch and hit off her. “Shit!”she yelled angrily and she stood and kept chasing him. She ran up to see David pulling Will off the ground and she angrily punched Will in the face. “Bitch.”she said breathing heavily and pressed her hand to cheek where the branch had hit.  
“woah!”David said shocked.  
“What the bloody hell was that for?”Will asked wiping some blood from his lip.  
“The tree branch, fucker.”Emma said looking at her hand to see little drops of blood.  
“Ah, I think you dislocated my jaw.”he complained moving his jaw around.  
“Good, cause I just popped mine back in place.”she said angrily.  
“What is going on?”David asked confused.  
“This squirmy little piece of shit plays dirty. Couldn’t admit defeat.”she said turning away to pace a little, she was pissed. “Hit me with a tree branch… in the face.”she said moving her sore jaw around.  
“Who the bloody hell are you?”Will asked gesturing at David.  
“The sheriff.”David said.  
“Two sheriffs? Bloody hell. That’s not even fair, is it?”He complained.  
“Who the hell are you?”Emma asked annoyed.  
“Alright. My name’s Will Scarlet. I used to be a merry man until me and Robin Hood had a bit of a falling out.”  
“Then why the hell were you in his tent?”  
“Well, I heard what happened to Roland. Terrible thing. But I kind of know something that might help.”he explained.  
“Well, he ain’t here, so tell us.”  
“Look, I’m a thief. Always been a thief, always gonna be a thief. And when there’s a black out like the other night, do you know what a thief does?”  
“He goes to work.”Emma said.  
“Exactly. So I’m working me way down main street when I break into the ice-cream parlor and see the strangest thing. There’d been no electricity for hours, but still all the ice cream was frozen solid. How- how does something like that happen?”

Emma and David were looking through the gaps in the blinds in the windows of the Ice Cream Parlor. “I don’t know, seems pretty normal to me.”  
“It was bleeding cold in there, I’m telling you.”Will said.  
“Cause they sell ice cream.”  
“During the blackout.”he challenged.  
“Says the guy tryna avoid jail.”  
“I may be a thief, but I’m no liar and I can bloody well prove it.”  
He took out a lockpicking set from his jacket and knelt to pick the lock. “Really? You think breaking in again is gonna help your case?”David questioned.  
“Can you just be quiet a second, mate? I’m just trying to do this. Takes concentration. Bit tricky. It’s all about-”he said struggling a little.  
“Yeah, the tumblers. I got it, amature hour.”Emma said and expertly picked it.  
“You do?”David asked.  
Emma gave him a look. “Hunter.”she said simply and walked in.  
David gave Will a look that made him look down then followed his daughter. “Emma, I don't know, it looks-”he began to say as they walked in.  
“Wait, shh. listen.”Emma said basically on the other side of the counter.  
“I don’t hear nothing.”Will said.  
“Exactly. No compressor hum means no cooling system.”she said inspecting the ice cream then looked at David. “Smartass here was tellin’ the truth. Something ain’t right here.”  
“Check the back. You’ll see how right I am.”Will said.  
Emma turned and opened the back door. “Well, would you look at that.”she said when they saw the back room was covered in ice, fully.  
“Looks like we owe Will an apology.”David said and then they heard the bell ringing.  
Emma sighed “son of a bitch.”she grumbled and rushed out to the front. “He’s gone and he didn’t leave empty-handed.”Emma said closing the register and ran around the counter to get to the door, but David jumped in front of her.  
“Emma, stop. He’s not the most important thing right now.”David said quickly.  
“So I just let him go?”she asked pointedly.  
“And then you’ll find him.”he said gently, she grunted and turned away and took a few steps away. “What’s going on? … Emma, I’m your father. Talk to me.”he said gently, but also a little desperate to help, in any way. She turned to look at him.  
She ran her hand through her hair until it hit the pony tail and she dropped her hand and looked at him in the eye. “Two years ago I wouldn’t’ve been dragged into the time portal. Two years ago I could’ve stopped whoever the hell that woman was from shooting Robin all together. Two years ago, we would’ve already known who she was. Two years ago I wouldn’t have gotten trapped in the fucking ice cave. Two years ago that squirmy little coward wouldn’t’ve gotten that hit on me. Two years ago he wouldn’t have escaped.”she ranted angrily. “Hell, a few months ago none of that would’ve happened.”  
“You’re being a little hard on yourself. We all have bad days.”he said softly.  
“Well, I’m having a run of them.”  
“I know.”he said quickly and stopped to compose himself. “But you can’t lose faith in yourself. Trust me.”he said when Emma looked at him. She let out a hard breath and turned away. “Emma, you got yourself and Hook back. You saved Robin not just from that woman, but from demons and angels too. You stopped the snow monster. You don’t have to be perfect and always save the day, or even yourself. That’s what I’m here for, to help you in any way I can.”he added and she looked at him for a long moment before nodding in agreement, but he could tell there was still something bothering her.

Emma heard the message Hook left her and so they ran out to the forest where he said they were and found Hook’s feet iced to the floor with ice peaks above him. Elsa was trying to stop it but her magic was neutralized. “Hey, Dairy Queen.”Emma called out.  
“Emma?”the woman asked.  
“We know each other?”  
“No, of course not. Your reputation precedes you.”  
“If I had a dollar for everytime I heard that… well, I’d be rich.”  
“You really think that your magic is a match for mine?”she asked tilting her head.  
“Only one way to find out.”Emma answered and blasted her back. David rushed to Hook and started to try and break him free. The ice spikes above them started to fall and the woman sat up a little and made them fall. Emma used her magic to throw them out of harms way. “You guys okay?”she asked the two men.  
“Yeah, we’re fine… where is she?”David asked.  
“She’s gone.”Emma said breathing heavily. They tried to go look for her or a clue as to where she went, but all came back to where Hook and Elsa had found her empty handed. “No sign of her. Not even tracks.”she said obviously bothered by it.  
“What is it? You okay?”David asked stepping closer. Emma didn’t answer just lifted her eyebrows as she paced a little. “Hey, we’re gonna find her. Don’t let this shake your confidence.”he added gently but firm.  
“It ain’t that. It’s this Snow Queen. She didn’t just know Elsa. It’s like she knew me too.”  
“Well, you are the sheriff and the savior and royalty. I think pretty much everyone in Storybrooke knows who you are.”David tried to assure her.  
Emma sighed. “No, there’s something else. It’s like, when she said my name, I-I don’t know. It sounded familiar, like we know each other.”  
“Well, we’ll figure it out. But today you did good. You stopped her. It was a pretty impressive show, Sheriff.”he praised gently.  
“That it was. Perhaps we should keep searching, find the villain’s lair, as it were.”Hook said.  
“So you can almost get yourself killed again? That’s exactly why I told you to go to the sheriff’s station.”she said and walked away and went to see Elsa.

That night Emma was going out of Granny’s, Hook was outside on the porch. She spared him a side look and tried to pass him quickly. “Swan, don’t make a man drink alone.”Hook said holding up the flask.  
“Not in the mood for a drink or a man.”she said not stopping and moving to get to her car across the street. He stood and chased after her.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you today.”he said but she didn’t stop. “Alright, I know you feel like you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders. But at some point, even though we’re quite different, you’ve got to trust me.”he said hooking his hook on her arm and turning to face him in the middle of the street in the dark night.  
“That’s what you think this is about? That I don’t trust you?”she asked.  
“Is that not what it’s about?”he asked, the pitch in his voice at the end making it obvious he was confused.  
“Of course I trust you.”she said definitively.  
“Then why do you keep pulling away from me?”he asked more sure of it now.  
Emma sighed and looked away for a moment. “Cause everyone I’ve ever had a romantic thought about is dead, except for Neal and I was just barely able to save him, okay. The Snow Queen said my reputation proceeds me and that’s true not just in this town. As a hunter I’m a hero to the community but… I’ve pissed off a lot of monsters. My past puts me and everyone I care about in danger, all the goddamn time.”she said starting a little angry but ended softly. “I can’t lose you too.”  
“Well, Love, you don’t have to worry about me.”he said softly, understanding her now. She looked at him for a moment. “If there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s surviving.”he added and they stared each other in the eyes for a long moment before he pulled her into a passionate kiss in the middle of the road.

The next morning Emma and Henry went out on their morning workout, they jogged a long distance, went to the gym for some weight training and also did some boxing then they ran back to the apartment. Emma had bluetooth ear buds and she wore one while Henry wore the other. They walked in singing along to the song they were listening to while they took off their shoes and neatly placed their things where they belonged near the door.  
“So I jacked the keys to her fuckin’ car  
Crashed that piece of shit and then stepped away

I guess it's meant to be  
Romance is misery so much for memories  
And now I'm headed to the Penitentiary  
See me on T.V., the next cop series I am a danger  
I guess I should've done something about my anger  
But I'll never learn, real things I don't concern  
I pour kerosene on everything I love and watch it bur-”they stopped when they turned to see the two parents looking at them from the kitchen. The two parents didn’t look amused with the lyrics of the song and even less to hear them singing it, especially Henry.  
“What in god's name is going on?”David asked with his arms crossed after a long moment.  
“It’s Chuck.”Henry commented and David raised an eyebrow.  
“Romance is misery?”Snow asked after a moment.  
“uh,”Emma said tilting her head a little. “It’s just a song…”  
“With curse words and bad messages.”Snow agreed.  
“But… it’s catchy.”Henry said with a grin.  
“H-Henry’s mature enough to listen to songs with some swearing and other things.”Emma added after a moment.  
“R-right,”Henry agreed and they shared a look before running off. Emma ran to the restroom and Henry went up the stairs. The two parents shared a look.  
A few minutes later (they both took really quick showers all the time) the two siblings were sitting next to each other eating breakfast, both looking at their phones. They would giggle and show each other the screens as they ate. The two parents watched from the counter. They came to sit across from them on the other side of the table. Emma let out a hearty laugh causing Henry to look over and he echoed her. “What’s so funny?”Snow asked.  
They composed themselves and looked at the parents, still giggling a little. “You wouldn’t get it, it's like a tier three meme.”Henry answered.  
“w-what?”David asked confused.  
“What’s the confusing part?”Henry asked after a moment glancing between his parents.  
“Tier three meme.”David said as though it should be obvious.  
“W-well, memes are…”Henry began to say and turned to Emma. “funny pictures or videos that are kinda the modern culture. The thing everyone gets.”  
“And a tier three meme has history so we’d have to explain like… seven years of internet history for it to be funny.”Emma added slowly.  
“So, you're saying we’re old?”Snow asked after a moment.  
“What? no.”Emma said.  
“Yeah, even boomers get it sometimes.”Henry agreed.  
“It’s just a real world thing. There are a lot of people that just ain’t internet people or are new to it, so.”Emma said lightly.  
“Boomers?”Snow asked after a long moment.  
“People born during the baby boom… following world war two… the old people today.”Henry said confused as he ate, pausing to see if they understood. The two siblings looked at each other side looks before locking their phones and putting them away and continued eating.  
“Anyway, where’s Elsa?”Emma asked looking around.  
“At the station with Emit.”David answered.  
“Henry, is something wrong with your hand?”Snow asked noticing he was favoring it a little, opening and closing it when he wasn’t using it.  
“Just a little sore.”Henry answered not worried. Emma smiled and shook her shoulders in a silent laugh as she ate. He looked at her unamused. “Fight me.”he said simply.  
“Aw, that’s cute.”she said and tapped his head he moved away. She laughed a little more. They stood and went to the sink, washing their dishes. “I should probably go to the station-”she said when they finished and started walking to the door.  
“No!”Henry said quickly. “You promised.”he added pointing at her.  
“Aight, kid, if you want to get your butt whooped a few times, let's do it.”she agreed a little amused and Henry grinned.  
“What are you two talking about?”David asked.  
“Video game. It’s a fighting game, really good.”Henry said as they went to the living room. “We play every saturday morning for a few hours before we become productive.”he added.  
“Well, I become productive.”Emma said.  
“You worked cause you wanted to, not cause you had too.”Henry said as they started picking their characters for their team. “You’re so done for.”he said confidently.  
“You say that every time.”Emma said amused and the fight began. They were quiet for a few minutes, making comments and just having fun.  
The parents watched them a bit, but also focused on their own things. That is until they heard “Die, die, die, die.”from Henry as they both stood fearcily pressing buttons.  
“No, no, no, frick, frick.”Emma said quickly.  
“Yes, yes.”Henry said excitedly “no, no, no.”he said his expression falling.  
“Yes, yes, yes!”Emma said happily and threw her arms up.  
“no!”Henry said sitting again in a groan. “Alright, alright. Rematch.”he said sitting correctly at attention and Emma sat next to him.  
They played with the same characters for a few matches, David came up to watch them for a few minutes every so often. “Aight, new characters.”Emma said happily.  
“Yeah,”he sighed and glanced up to see his parents were talking at the counter. He took the glass of juice and took a sip as Emma chose her characters. “So… when you gonna ask Hook out?”he asked casually and Emma choked on her juice for a moment.  
The parents looked up “Emma, you okay?”Snow asked.  
Emma cleared her throat, holding up the okay sign, composing herself. They went back to their activities and Emma continued with her characters. “W-what?”she asked Henry quietly, still clearing her throat, not fully recovered.  
“C’mon, it's obvious you like him.”Henry said quietly. “And he likes you… a lot.”  
“You really think I should?”she asked glancing at him.  
“Yeah, you deserve to be happy. You were with Walsh… at least you know this one won’t turn into a flying monkey and try to kill you.”he said and she chuckled a little.  
“Well, I am pretty happy.”Emma said as she confirmed her characters.  
“Yeah, but… you can’t be alone forever.”he said glancing at her with a look. She smiled at him. “Max agrees.”he added nodding at the wolf who was laying by her feet. Max looked up confused for a moment before ducking his head again. “He’s a good guy, I like him and he’s good for you… for some reason… I think you should do it today.”  
“Really?”she asked slightly amused.  
“Yup, after this match of course.”he said confirming his characters.

Emma parked in front of Granny’s and paused for a moment before entering. Hook was at the dart board retrieving the dart when the door closed and he turned to see her making her way to him. “The Snow queen turn up? Did I miss the search party?”he asked.  
She paused for a second before continuing “oh, nothing to miss. There’s no sign of that ice bitch yet.”she said continuing and meeting him from where he was throwing.  
“That’s all right, Swan. You’ll find her.”he assured her.  
“Yeah, I know.”she agreed and looked down for a moment. “Uh, that’s not why I’m here.”  
“Then why are you here?”he asked a little confused.  
“Well, I thought about what you said last night about being a survivor, and you’re right.”  
“It’s like I said, Love, you don’t have to worry about me.”he said turning to throw the dart.  
“Good, ‘cause I’m here to ask you out.”she said just as he threw and he stumbled missing the board completely. “To dinner or something.”she added. He turned partially in thought.  
“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you out?”he asked turning to her completely.  
“Should’ve known you’d be old-fashioned, given your age- what are you, like 300?”  
“Curses and Neverland may have given me experience. But as you can see, I’ve retained my youthful glow.”he said in his usual manner. She scoffed a little amused. “I happily accept on one condition- you let me plan the evening.”  
“I know how to plan a date.”she argued a little offended, but not really.  
“You know how to chase a monster.”he said and she tilted her head giving him the point. “I know how to plan an evening out.”  
“Well, I don’t pillage and plunder on the first date, just so you know.”  
“Well, that’s because you haven’t been out with me yet.”he said confidently and she chuckled a little. “See you tonight.”he added and she walked out.

Emma entered the apartment and paused when she saw her parents and Henry at the counter watching her. “Hi?”she said confused.  
“Henry told us.”Snow blurted out.  
“Bro.”she complained throwing her hands up.  
“Sorry… I don’t like lying.”he said defeatedly.  
“What?”she asked as though it were outrageous.  
“So, you’re going on a date with the pirate?”David asked crossing his arms.  
Emma tilted her head a little amused. “Yeah. tonight.”she agreed after a moment.  
“Nice.”Henry said with a wide smile and slow nod. “What are you going to wear?”  
“You too? What, you wanna tell me how to dress like Emit tried?”  
“Well… Em, I know your wardrobe. This ain’t a hunt. You’re not…”he said and paused glancing at their parents. “You know, this is a real date.”  
“I think I’ll manage without the input from a twelve year old… boy.”she said with a small nod and went up the stairs.  
Henry grinned at his parents before nodding at Max. The wolf brought out a small bag. “Henry, what is that?”Snow asked eyeing him.  
“Something.”he said and ran up the stairs.

Later that night most of the family was there preparing to go through the census from both curses to find if Anna was ever in the town. “Okay,”Emma sighed as she came out to where they were at a table with Max next to her. “Honest opinions. What do we think?”she asked.  
They all froze for a moment. “wow.”Snow said.  
“What your mother said.”David said. Both parents were in awe.  
“You know I was upset you let a twelve year old dress you, but… you did good, kid.”Emmti said turning to Henry who looked proud of himself.  
“You picked that out, Henry?”Snow asked.  
“yeah,”Henry said proudly. “With Max’s help of course.”he added.  
“Is that just the corset? Where’s the rest of it?”Elsa asked.  
Emma looked down. “This… is the rest of it.”she said a little confused.  
“Someone's auntie is going on a very big date tonight.”Snow said happily as she placed Oscar in the crib to her side.  
“Let’s not make a big dea-”she said but was cut off by the light and shutter of an old camera. Emma looked slightly amused as she fully went to the table. “Wow, I really need to get my own place.”she said looking at her father who was on the side of the table, closest to her.  
“Cut your mother some slack. It’s not like we got to send you to a ball.”he said starting a little amused by ending a little wistfully.  
“You sure yall don’t want help? Maybe-”she was cut off by Emit laughing.  
“C’mon, Emma, this is just another version of paper work.”Emit said.  
“My sister put her wedding on hold because of me. I don’t want anyone else to stop living their lives on my account.”Elsa added.  
“We get a night off so do you.”Graham added softly. She smiled softly.  
There was a knock on the door. She went to open it as Snow happily said “here we go.”in a sing song fashion with a bright smile.  
Emma opened the door. And paused for a moment when she saw Killian in what could only be described a modern version of his usual look. “You look stunning, Swan.”Hook said after a moment, looking at her taking her all in. his left hand was behind his back.  
“You… look…”she said unsure how to word it.  
“I know.”he said with a crook smile. She let out an amused breath. “Now that I’m settling into this world, I finally thought it was time to dress the part.”he said taking a few steps in.  
He pulled out his hand holding a rose. She grabbed it“wow…”she began to say and paused. “Is that…”she asked staring at his hand.  
“Mine? Yeah.”he nodded and let go of the rose and looked at his hand. “The dark one kindly restored what he once took from me. It seems he has indeed changed his ways.”  
“So, what do I call you now- ‘Capitan Hand’?”she asked sarcastically.  
“Killian will do.”he answered a little amused.  
“Okay, Killian. We should get out of here before David decides to give you his overprotective-dad speech.”she said glancing back at the man.  
“Well, you can spare yourself the trouble, mate. I assure you, your daughter couldn’t be in better hands.”Killian said confidently to David.  
“That’s exactly what worries me, especially now that you have two of them.”David said.  
“I can take care of myself.”Emma said quickly, turning partially to look at him.  
“You sure you don’t want me to drive?”he asked.  
“Goodbye.”Emma said a little nervous, she didn’t put it past him to actually try. She looked at Max and pointed at Henry and the wolf went to Henry’s side as she walked out of the apartment and Hook followed. David closed the door behind them and looked at the group questioningly for a moment with his hand still on the door.  
“I wasn’t too hard on him, was I?”David asked before returning to the table.  
Henry chucked. “When Emma first went out with…”he said paused. “The flying monkey.”he decided on calling him. “Dean showed up and was… well Dean… poor guy was a mess.”he finished. “Well, I mean he did turn out to be a flying monkey and tried to kill her, but still.”he shrugged. He laughed a little at the memory, staring off for a moment with a grin.  
“You should have seen me when Kristoff started dating Anna. it’s the only time in my entire life that I’ve ever made someone sweat.”Elsa said making David chuckled a little.  
“Speaking of which, let’s see if we can figure out what happened to your sister.”Snow said and they got to work.

After the date Emma walked in and closed the door, leaning against it for a moment. “So, how was it?”Snow asked with a wide smile from where her and David were sitting on the couch.  
She jumped a little, Snow was excitedly sitting with her legs crossed under her, sitting at eager attention. David was reclined back a little with his arms crossed. David blinked shifting his head to give her a look. She chuckled a little “you guys are still awake.”Emma said.  
“We want to hear everything about the date.”Snow said eagerly.  
“Just for the record, some of us don’t want to hear everything.”David cut in waving his hand a little and was a little awkward.  
“How was the restaurant? Did you go anywhere after? Was there a good night kiss?”  
“That, for instance, is one of the things I don’t want to know about.”David said quickly shrugging slightly. Emma stood facing them with her hand on the knob looking down.  
“I really need to get me own place.”she commented quietly. “Good night, guys.”she added with a sigh and went up the stairs.  
“She seems happy.”Snow commented as they watched her leave.  
“I guess he really has changed.”David said.  
“I can hear you guys.”Emma called out.

The next day Emma was driving when her car skidded on ice and she was just barely able to keep control. She saw the Snow Queen and went after her, but quickly lost her. Then Belle called and told her about how Will Scarlet broke into the library and so she and David moved the passed out man into a cell. Emma questioned him and she didn’t get much from him “Well, if you remember something, I know where to find you.”she said and slowly turned.  
“You’re going to keep me in here just cause I broke into a bloody library?”he asked shocked.  
“You also evaded the police, assaulted an officer, admitted breaking and entering and stealing, stole from the icecream parlor, was publicly intoxicated and you vandalized public property.”she said smugly. “So, I could charge you for all that, but mainly ‘cuase you interpreted my date.”she added and turned to Hook with a smile. “Which was great despite our rude interruption.”she said then saw his hook. “What happened to your hand?”she asked confused.  
“It appears the dark one’s magic is not I hoped it to be.”Hook answered looking down.  
“I’m sorry,”she said gently, she knew it meant a lot to him to have his hand back.  
“Emma,”David said from his desk, he was standing looking at a book. “I need to talk to you about something.”he added.  
“Well, make it fast, I wanna get back out there, try and find her before the trail goes.. Cold.”she said then tilted her head “or melts.”she shrugged. Then David told her that there was no record of the snow queen, Sarah Fisher, from any of the curses or city records. “Then what the hell is she doing in Storybrooke… and what does she want with me?”she asked confused and worried, whenever someone was after her things got intense.  
“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out.”he assured her gently.

Emma was in her room on her laptop working on a 3D modeling program with music playing on low volume. There was a knock on the door and she glanced up slightly confused. “Come in.”she said distractedly, focusing mostly on her laptop. Her parents carefully walked into the room.  
“Hey, Emma.”Snow greeted with a smile.  
Emma paused her movements and paused the music, recognizing something was happening. “Hey, Mom. What’s going on?”she asked glancing between the two.  
“Well, we were talking and thinking that since your birthday is coming up-”Snow began slowly.  
“Hold on, what?”she asked quickly glancing at the two.  
“What?”  
“M-my birthday is coming?”she asked confused.  
The two parents shared a glance. “Yeah, your birthday is coming up.”David nodded.  
“Emma, did you really not know?”Snow asked concerned.  
“No,”Emma shook her head slightly and shrugged a little.  
“oh,”Snow said slightly disappointed.  
“But… you know your age.”David said after a long moment and Emma nodded.  
“Yeah, Cas told us, based on a… uh…”she paused suddenly not wanting to tell them.  
“On a what?”Snow asked.  
“Uh, he was able to get an estimate based on, uh, my… teeth.”she said slowly.  
“Your teeth?”she asked unbelieving.  
“Yeah,”she nodded.  
“How did he really tell?”David asked crossing his arms.  
“Uh… doesn’t matter.”she struggled after a long moment.  
“Well, you know now we think it does.”  
“You can tell us, it’s okay.”Snow assured.  
“The day I was born… uh…”she sighed and looked down. “My arm was broken.”she finally said.  
“What?”  
“I don’t know how, okay? But… my arm was broken, it didn’t properly heal. When Cas showed up I was, uh, seven, John was gone and I had questions. Like when my birthday was. Dean asked Cas if there was anyway to find out cause at that point I was questioning my age all together and I was lost. With his angel powers he found the injury, the way it had changed and grown, it was safe to assume that it made the day of birth and he estimated it to… this month, but couldn’t get the exact date.”she explained.  
“Oh, Emma.”Snow whispered and David closed his eyes against the pain. Right from birth their daughter had felt pain and there was no one there to take care of it.  
Emma looked at them worriedly, Snow seemed heart broken and David seemed angry. David regretted putting Emit through the wardrobe, but he regretted leaving Emma in the woods even more. How could he have done that? How could he have left his little girl in the woods alone. This whole time they had thought the monster had taken her the entire time and she didn’t suffer physically until afterwards, but she had been injured from the day she was born. “You guys okay?”she asked worriedly her face scrunched in worry.  
“We’re so sorry, Emma.”Snow said sadly.  
“Mom, it’s okay, I survived, that’s what matters.”  
“I should’ve never left you in the woods.”David shook his head.  
“Well, you couldn’t leave Storybrooke and you had to make sure no one got me, you did the best you could, Dad. It’s okay.”she said softly.  
“You were injured the day you were born.”Snow said sadly.  
“Yeah…”she sighed and looked down sadly. “It’s not your fault, either of you.”  
“We’re still so sorry, Emma. You should have never done through that. And you never even celebrated your birthday.”she said sadly.  
“You never had a birthday cake or a birthday present?”David asked a little scared of the answer, he hoped she had, just not on her birthday.  
She looked down and the corner of her mouth twitched up. “We would celebrate the day Dean rescued me.”she admitted and looked up at them with a small smile. “He would, uh, get a small pie or even just a cupcake and a candle.”she said lost in thought.  
“Well, I say it’s time we fixed this.”Snow said and Emma looked up at them confused.  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means it’s about time you celebrate your birthday.”David said.  
“That’s what we came up here to talk about, it's your first birthday here with us that we can actually celebrate. Now that we know you’ve never celebrated it, we have to do something.”Snow agreed gently and Emma looked between.  
“Guys, I-I don’t think this is the time to do it… you know, we got a threat right now.”Emma said.  
“We’re not going to miss this opportunity.”she shook her head.  
“This is a day you should celebrate. And you will, no matter what, Emma. Let us do this.”David said gently. Emma looked at them for a moment and sighed before nodding. This was important to them, it was a first they could somewhat recover.  
“Just… nothing too big, please.”Emma requested.  
“How about a nice potluck at Granny’s?”Snow suggested.  
“Yeah, okay.”she nodded.  
“Good, I should start planning. You’re going to love it.”Snow promised and quickly left.  
Emma sighed and looked down. “You okay?”David asked gently.  
“Y-yeah, just… a lot to take in.”she assured him.  
He nodded and bit his lip for a moment and sat on the bed. “This means a lot to your mother, you know… and me. We wish this wasn’t the first birthday you got to celebrate.”  
“Yeah, I know.”she sighed.  
“We’re just really sorry, Emma… but if… if you’re not okay with an actual celebration, we can-”  
“It’s okay, Dad, really.”she assured him.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah…”she nodded, she couldn’t take this from her parents. “Really, it’s okay. Mom was really happy, it’s worth it.”she shrugged and he smiled proudly at her.  
“Okay,”he nodded gently. He leaned forward cupping the back of her head and kissed her forehead. “Thank you, kiddo.”he said gently and then stood. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t go over the top.”he assured her.  
“Thanks,”she smiled at him. He smiled and slowly left.

It wasn’t long after Emma was in the loft at the table setting up three laptops. “What are those contraptions?”Elsa asked standing near the table tilting her head.  
“These are like the computers at the station, but portable.”Emma answered distractedly.  
“Why do you need three of them?”Emit asked from the kitchen.  
“Cause I can.”she answered not looking up, she turned to some papers she had. Then back at the computers for a while. Emit shared a look with his parents before walking to the table.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Selling you on the black market.”  
“Did I miss it?”Henry asked as he rushed in, Hook was behind him.  
“Miss what?”Emit asked.  
“The bid.”he answered as though it were obvious and that made Emit look confused and worried. He looked at the parents. Emma smirked not looking up.  
“I am rather confused as to why I am here.”Hook said cautiously.  
“Why are you here?”David asked from the sink.  
“The lad dragged me out of Granny’s.”he answered.  
“Henry, I thought you were going to go to Regina’s after sailing with Killian.”Snow said.  
“I was- I am, but I forgot about the bid.”Henry explained and got closer to Emma.  
“Alright, you got your numbers?”Emma asked looking at the young teen.  
“Yup, so for A I’m going with 6 percent savings, 1 perscent spending.”he said holding up two sticky notes, one blue and one purple.  
“Seven percent on A?”she asked intrigued.  
“Yeah, cause there’s not a lot of market for it yet, low supply with high demand.”  
“I’ve taught you well.”  
“Of the six percent for the savings I want to put 1.5 in my stocks.”  
“What is going on?”Snow asked from the kitchen as she and David got closer.  
The two siblings shared a look and looked at their parent’s and brother. “Emit has a healthy heart, this is my cut.”Henry answered seriously but after a moment neither could keep a straight face so they started laughing.  
“I’ve been teaching Henry about money, the economy, stocks and everything.”Emma said then turned back to Henry who had sat next to her.  
“Don’t worry, we’re not selling Emit.”Henry assured them then looked at the sticky notes in his hand. “Okay, for B I’m going with 2.5 in savings, one point five for spending and one in stocks.”he said turning back to Emma.  
“I’m sorry, why does it sound like Henry has stocks.”Emit cut in and the two siblings looked up at them, it was evident the other were confused.  
“Cause he does.”Emma answered as though it were obvious.  
“Sorry, what?”David asked.  
“To teach Henry about money and what not I had him research and choose a place to invest so that he has college funds and spending money.”  
“W-what?”Emit asked confused and shocked.  
“Emma’s been teaching me about the stock market and how to make money without working, really. I chose the markets I wanted to invest in, gave the reason and Emma supplied the money. It’s like an allowance, kinda, but instead of just giving me spending money, she taught me how to invest, multiply and spend responsibly so that I have money for college… and a car… I also know how to do taxes.”Henry said with a shrug.  
“Okay, that makes sense.”David said slowly after a long moment.  
“But, what’s this bid you are talking about?”Hook asked.  
“Every year I sell a few patents-”Emma began to explain and Hook shook his head saying he was already confused. “Patents are… something an inventor or engineer or creator of some sort gets when they make something to prevent someone from making money off your work or product. They’re worth a lot of money, this is where most of my annual income comes from.”  
“I thought you were royalty.”Elsa said confused.  
“In this world royalty doesn’t really exist.”Emit said turning to Elsa. “Instead the form of government is a republican or democracy, with a few exceptions.”  
“There are some royalty still around, but not really, everyone has to work to make a living.”Henry added. “Unless you're corrupt.”he added with a shrug.  
“Or are disabled.”Emma added thoughtfully.  
“Or you have a rich sister.”Emit said amused giving Henry a look.  
“No, I just provide a… down payment.”Emma shrugged. “And I aint rich.”she added.  
“Really?”he challenged.  
“Shut up,”she said simply holding out her hand for the sticky notes and Henry gave them to her, she put the last set on, she paused studying them. “Why only 3 in C?”  
“The patent is already five years old, so initially it’s already worth less.”Henry answered.  
“But it still has very little competitors and it's the only one out there.”  
“Right, but it’s a luxury, not a necessity and the price to produce is already high, so it’ll take a company about two and half years before getting that capital recovery.”he said confidently and Emma smiled with a nod, Henry beamed at the approval.  
“So, what Henry is like your manager, he gets fifteen percent of what you make?”Emit asked amused as he sat at the end of the table near them.  
“Just for patent day.”Henry informed him.  
“Wow, I can see you’re rather excited.”Elsa said with a smile.  
“So are a bunch of big companies.”Henry said with a smile. “Emma only sells her patents once a year and a lot of people want to get their hands on them.”  
“What about the ones you don’t sell?”Emit asked.  
“Some I donate, others I work myself.”she shrugged. “And some are specifically for the government or company.”she added after a moment.  
“Okay, well, Elsa, they’re waiting for us.”Emit said turning to the woman.  
“Oh, right,”Elsa agreed and they started walking to the door.  
“Be careful.”Snow said.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.”Emit assured them, opening the door for Elsa.  
Half an hour later Emma and Henry were staring at the three screens intently their eyes went wide when one made a sudden big leap, then gasped as it rose again “Holy shit.”they said in unison making the parents look up sternly from across the table. Hook was at the end of the table nearest to Emma watching the two siblings and the screens.  
“Excuse me?”Snow asked sternly, mainly to Henry. Neither paid any mind.  
“Em… what’s that number?”Henry asked as Emit walked back in with Oscar in his arms.  
“A trillion.”she answered in shock.  
“Sorry, what?”Emit asked stopping mid step.  
“One of them just sold for a trillion dollars.”she answered still shocked.  
“Holy shit.”he said looking shocked.  
“Ems…”Henry said, they had been staring at one screen but he looked at the next one and pointed to it.  
“Oh my god.”Emit said going to stand behind them. “That’s a big number.”  
“I, uh…”Emma struggled for words and everyone was looking at her. “I was not expecting this.”she said completely shocked. She looked confused and maybe even a little concerned.  
“How much is all of this together?”Henry asked looking at the three monitors all with blinking numbers, signalling the bidding was over.  
“Emma?”David asked concerned when she simply sat there with her mouth open.  
“I think she’s broken.”Emit said after a long moment.  
“I… uh… I need to… go.”Emma said standing.  
“Go where?”Snow asked.  
“I just made 1.5 trillion in a day and… I need to… uh… do something to process this.”she admitted pressing her lips into a thin line.  
“How much is that after taxes?”Emit asked.  
“This money goes to an offshore account in Switzerland, so none of it goes to taxes.”  
“Emma, I… I-”Henry said shocked, he had never gotten that much.  
“Nope, I am completely shut down at the moment. I’ll be back in a few hours… Max.”she called and the wolf walked out with her.  
“Well… this is going to be a good birthday for her.”Henry said, still a little shocked.  
“I think the amount of money she got scared her.”Emit said, setting Oscar down in the crib.  
“I mean, wouldn’t you be?”  
“I wouldn’t trust myself with that much money.”he shook his head.  
“Shouldn’t someone go keep an eye on her?”Hook asked after a long moment.  
“We wouldn’t be able to keep up if we tried.”Henry answered. “Can we go sailing now?”he asked Hook, his voice cracked a little.  
“Of course, lad.”he agreed with a nod after looking at the parents.  
“Be careful.”snow said as Henry stood and went to get his jacket.

Emma walked into the apartment a few hours later “Feeling better?”David asked from the couch as Emma put up her coat and took off her shoes.  
“Yeah,”she nodded. She looked around confused. “Where’s mom?”  
“She went to help set up for your birthday party.”  
“Could we not call it that?”  
“That’s what is it, is it not?”  
“But it sounds so childish.”she protested and sat next to him.  
“Okay,”he agreed amused “get together.”  
“Thank you.”she said. She opened her mouth to say something, then grimaced before looking at him “I feel kinda bad I kinda just left.”  
“Well, it’s a lot to process. No one blames you for wanting to clear your head.”  
“Yeah, but kinda just left Henry hanging.”  
“Oh, he took your lead, went sailing with Hook.”  
“Of course he did.”  
“You sure you're okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, a lot better, the shock wore off. I now processed that my great grandkids grand kids won’t have to work… like at all.”  
“Well, somehow I doubt you’d let it be like that.”  
“Good point…”she shrugged. She stared at the TV for a long moment and sighed. “Dad, should we really be planning this… get together, I mean, it ain’t that big a deal and we got bigger problems to worry about.”she pointed out.  
“We can’t stop living just because there's a crisis… we need to look for the good moments in between the bad.”he said gently and Emma smirked a little, remembering that conversation.

The next day Emma was showering after her morning work out with Henry, she was alone in the loft since her parents were at Granny’s setting up and she had dropped off Henry at Regina’s house. She paused on her way to her room for a moment, something felt off, she sighed and shook it off before continuing, she checked her phone. Dean always at least sent her a message and he hadn’t contacted her, maybe that’s why she was a little on edge, when things weren’t going the way they should she got a little worried, but not as bad as when things are perfect. She was at her desk moving a few things round when she paused for a short moment, the hairs on her neck stood at attention and she kept moving discreetly grabbing her angel blade, she whirled around and held up in the defense position, she paused when all she saw was a small boy standing a few feet away in a fearful position. “Who are you?”Emma asked confused, but she didn’t put down the blade.  
“I’m… Oliver.”the boy said fearfully.  
“Okay?”  
“I- I know you don’t remember, but I’m your son.”  
“I think I’d remember having a son.”  
“But you don’t cause… well, I made you forget.”  
“Okay, kid, what are you? Shifter, witch?”  
“I can just… make you remember.”he said stepping closer to her, he was cautious but also confident. “That blade won’t hurt me.”  
“Why the hell not?”  
“Cause… of what I am.”  
“What are you?”  
“Just… look you won’t believe me unless I make you remember.”he said and Emma paused for a long moment before nodding, she dropped her arm, but didn’t put the blade away. He stepped forward and tried to reach her head, standing on his tippy toes, but was still too small. She sighed and bent down a little and he pressed his index fingers to her temple.  
A golden light transferred from his fingers to her head and she closed her eyes when she opened them she gasped a little, dropped to her knees and brought him into a hug. “Oh my god… Oliver.”she said shocked and held him tighter trying not to cry.  
“Mommy,”he whispered and held on tightly to her, nuzzling his head in her shoulder.  
“Oliver, what happened?”she asked shocked pulling back to look at his face. “Why’d you make us forget you? Where have you been?”  
“I- Grandpa De told gruncle Sam that… well it would be better for you if I wasn’t around… so-”he began to say sadly.  
“He’s wrong, okay? That will never be true, buddy, never.”  
“But you’ll never have a normal life if I’m with you.”  
“That don’t matter, I’m never gonna have a normal life and it ain’t cause of you, baby. What happened? What’s going on?”  
“They were taken.”  
“Who?”  
“Dean, Sam, and Cas. they need your help, Mom.”  
“How’d you get in?”she asked confused and he shrugged. “Okay, what took them?”  
“I - they’re really powerful demons, different… they- they want-”  
“You.”she said understandingly, he nodded sadly.  
“They told me to find you, make you remember, they need you, Mom.”he said fearfully.  
“Hey, shsh, calm down.”she said bring the boy into a hug. “Olley, where are they? What state?”she asked gently.  
“Just a few miles from here, I can take you.”  
“Good, c’mon, bud, lets go get your dad to remember.”  
“Okay,”he agreed with a nod and pulled back.  
“God, you’ve grown so much.”  
“Grandpa says that too.”he said with a sad smile. “Oh… happy birthday.”he added. She gave him a small smile and stood.  
“You are the best present I could’ve gotten.”

Emma walked into Granny’s alone, there was already a crowd talking and drinking and eating. She was distracted looking for the man in question. “Emma, happy birthday.”Ashely said happily and pulled her into a hug.  
“Oh, uh, thanks.”Emma said looking at her then looking at the group standing near the door.  
“Alex, say happy birthday.”Thomas said to the girl in his arms.  
“Happy birthday, Emma.”the little girl said happily.  
“Aw, thanks, Alex.”Emma said with a smile.  
“You know we never thanked you for-”Thomas began to say.  
“Lets not.”Emma said quickly stopping him, the parents looked confused. “No need for thanks, really.”she added looking around.  
“Emma, are you alright?”Snow asked confused and concerned.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”she said and saw Neal then went to him leaving the group of four confusedly looking at her. Neal was at the counter near the back doors with Tinker bell and Hook and she approached them.  
“Hey, happy birthday.”Neal said happily and hugged her, she accepted and then pulled back.  
“Swan, another year of life bringing joy to those around you.”Hook said and pulled her into a hug, she couldn’t help the smile on her lips at that.  
She held on for a moment longer and then pulled back. “Happy birthday, Emma.”Tinker bell said with a huge smile and she was pulled into a hug.  
“Thanks, guys.”she said and glanced out the window and remembered what was urgent.  
Her smile fell “Swan, is everything alright?”Hook asked.  
“Uh…”she said and glanced between the window and him a few times before concentrating on him. “No,”she admitted.  
“Is it the snow queen? Because-”  
“No,”she said quickly. “Its… demons.”  
“again?”Tinkerbelle asked shocked.  
“Yeah, but, uh, you guys don’t gotta worry… Neal, can I uh…”she said distractedly pointing at the hall to the back. “We need to talk.”  
“Uh, okay?”Neal said confused putting the glass down and started moving closer to the hall.  
“Swan, is there something else going on?”Hook asked holding her arm.  
“Uh.. yeah, there is and I’ll fill you in later, okay? I just… need to do this.”she said and went to the hall with Neal leaving Hook confused and worried.  
“Hey, what’s going on with her?”David asked as he and Emit went up to them.  
“Something to do with demons.”Hook answered staring at the hall.  
“Man, really? I thought the portal was sealed.”Emit complained.  
“She said we don’t have to worry about it, so maybe it still is.”Tink suggested.  
“What’s going on?”Henry asked coming up to them, the adults paused “Oh, no, what’s wrong?”He asked knowingly.  
“Nothing.”David said after a long moment, grabbing his shoulder.  
“Dad, don’t lie, what’s going on?”  
“Emma is dealing with… demons.”Emit answered.  
“Man, I swear, Crowly does it on purpose,”he shook his head annoyed. “Every year.”he added and looked at Max who was just as annoyed.  
“what?”David asked.  
“Every year around this time something happens down in hell cause Crowly suddenly loses control or something and Emma always gets dragged into it.”he sighed and went to the hall.  
“Lad, perhaps you should leave it to Emma.”Hook said quickly.  
“Look, I know Emma told you to keep me outta her hunts and what not,”Henry said turning to the group again, rolling his eyes a little. “But she always lets me listen.”he added and left. Henry paused at the door leading to the parking lot when he saw Neal hugging a little boy and Emma was standing there with a small smile. He looked into the hall again when he heard footsteps and held his finger up to his lips when he saw David and Hook.  
“Henry-”David began to say somewhat sternly.  
“Sh.”Henry said pushing them back and pressing up against the wall.  
“Wh-”  
“Sh,”he said harshly and poked his head around the corner.  
“I- I don’t understand. Oliver, why did you make us forget you?”Neal asked shocked.  
“You can talk later, okay? Right now I need you to come with us to the town line, Sam and Dean are in trouble and I need to go save their asses, Oliver can get me in and out.”Emma cut in quickly. “You and Oliver are gonna stay here in town, where it's safe.”  
“What about your party and your family?”Neal asked confused.  
“I need to go save them.”  
“You should at least tell them.”  
“Oh, right, like that’s gonna be a quick conversation.”  
“You need back up.”  
“Jody, and Bobby are waiting for me, I got the back up.”  
“Mom, it’s a lot of demons,”Oliver said worriedly. “I can help, let me go with you.”  
That got the men to react and the group looked at the door when they heard gasps and scuffles. “Sorry, what?”Henry said as he came out of the hall being the first to react.  
“Kid,”Emma said shocked.  
“You have a son?”  
“It’s… a long story, one I don’t got time to tell.”  
“Emma, how come you’ve never told us?”David asked.  
“Cause I just remembered okay? Look, I gotta go.”Emma said quickly.  
“Oh, there you-”Snow said as she came out and stopped “what’s going on?”she asked and there was a large group behind her.  
“Who’s the kid?”Emit asked casually and Oliver scooted behind Emma.  
“Later, all of this I promise.”she said quickly and looked at Oliver. “I gotta go.”  
“Go? But it’s your party.”Happy pointed out.  
“I know, but I gotta go save Sam and Dean, okay-”  
“Where? You can’t leave.”Emit pointed out.  
“Oliver can, okay, guys I promise to explain everything later, I gotta go take care of a demon problem before they find a way in.”  
“demon?”Elsa asked confused.  
“Kid,”Emma said pointing at Elsa and he nodded. “Oliver, Max, Neal, c’mon.”she said and led the three males away leaving the people confused.

Emma parked at the ice wall and hurried off. “Okay, Bobby and Jody are on the other side, Olly, you just need to get me to the other side.”Emma said as she opened the trunk and took out her supply as fast as possible.  
“Emma, hold on.”David said as they jumped out of the cars and rushed to her.  
“Dad, not now, okay? I have to go.”Emma said quickly as she slung her bag over her shoulder.  
“And we’re coming with you.”  
“No, okay, this ain’t a succubi or anything, this is… something else completely okay.”  
“Emma, let me go with you.”Henry said.  
“No way in hell.”Emma said sternly.  
“I have memories of-”  
“Henry, you ain’t a hunter, none of you are. This ain’t the Wicked Witch with flying monkeys or any of that. I’m sorry but I have to do this with Bobby and Jody.”  
“Let us help.”Hook said.  
“They’ll be coming for Oliver so I need yall to protect him, okay?”Emma said and tossed her keys to Henry “You know what to do.”she added then looked at Oliver.  
“Be careful.”Snow said gently and hugged her.  
“I’ll be back.”she promised her mother and then pulled back. “Oliver,”she said simply and he nodded then she disappeared. She appeared on the other side of the wall right in front of Bobby’s truck “Cristo.”she said simply and they didn’t react. “Good.”she sighed.  
“Hey,”Bobby said and hugged her.  
“Let's go save them.”Emma said pulling back.  
“Oliver?”Jody asked.  
“He’s safe,”  
“Alright, lets go.”she agreed and they got into the truck.  
“Emma, look we’re sorry-”Bobby began to say as he drove.  
“Not now Bobby,”Emma said shaking her head, she was pissed they had kept her son from her. “Lets save them first then I’ll deal with this shit.”she added, her face hard staring at the road, the other two shared a concerned look but didn’t say anything else.

They attacked and were able to take out most of the demons, but not unscathed, despite their own injuries the demons got worried so the boss did a spell and suddenly a force pushed them back and they were transported out of the abandoned building and landed in the forest. Emma grunted and roll rocked a little on her back, the other five were there as well. “ugh,”Sam coughed and groaned as he sat up. “Everyone okay?”  
“Alive.”Emma said tiredly as she sat up then the others followed.  
“Where are we?”Jody asked as Bobby helped her up.  
“No. Shit.”Emma said standing and looking around. “We’re in Storybrooke.”she looked around frantically.  
“That we are.”the fit older man said with an evil smile. They were surrounded by demons, outnumbered five to one. “Get the boy.”he said turning to others.  
“Sir,”one of them said.  
“Three miles north,”he answered not looking away and a group of them left. “Now, where were we?”he asked fixing his suit. “Oh, that’s right, kill them all.”he said and the rest of the demons attacked.  
“We need to go get Oliver.”Sam said as they fought.  
“ah!”Emma grunted in pain then killed the demon that had dislocated her shoulder. Then a blast of magic threw all the demons back.  
“Go.”Dean urged Emma who disappeared in a cloud of silver smoke. She ended up in the stables and rushed to Garry, she didn’t even put a saddle on and just jumped on his back “haya!”she said kicking him lightly to get him going and he darted out of the stables, some people had to jump out of the way and Garry had to jump over others or obstacles but Emma kept him going all the way to the town line. She jumped off, stabbing two demons in the back and flipped over to land between Max and the group of demons surrounding him, Oliver and Neal who was badly injured face down on the floor.  
“Oliver, turn around.”she said staring at the demons and didn’t look back before attacking.  
“Emma!”Max said in his human form and Emma tossed him an angel blade together they took out the demons and as soon as all of them were on the ground he turned back to his wolf form.  
“Oliver, are you okay?”Emma asked going to the boy who had turned to the wall and covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. She gently turned him around and he nodded. “What happened? Where are the others?”she asked.  
“They just disappeared.”he said confused and overwhelmed. “Dad,”he said and went to Neal.  
“Neal.”Emma said shocked and rushed to him, she checked for a pulse.  
“Is he-”he asked fearfully.  
“I need to get him to a hospital,”she said and looked at Max who nodded “bud, Max is gonna get you there, okay? I gotta go,”she said gently.  
“Go, mom.”he agreed nodding and she whistled then picked Neal up. Garry ran back up and stopped near her. She gently slung Neal over the horse then got on. “Haya!”she said kicking him and the horse rode off. Max bent down and Oliver got on him like a horse and hugged his neck then Max was following Emma all the way to the hospital.  
Emma stopped the horse right outside the hospital and Garry nayed loudly as she got down, got Neal down and rushed into the hospital “Help!”she yelled as she went in. nurses and doctors rushed out and she set him on a gurney.  
“Emma, you have to stay here.”Whale said gently.  
“Save him, please.”she begged the man.  
“I’ll do everything I can.”he promised and rushed off.

It was only a few minutes later, Emma was sitting in one of the plastic chairs, covered in blood and staring at the ground in shock. The hunters and Storybrooke gang rushed in from different directions but stopped when they saw the others. “Emma!”David said relieved, he had been the first one through the doors and the first to see her and he rushed to her, the others followed. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”he asked kneeling in front of her looking concerned.  
“What’s happened?”Gold asked and Emma looked up, breathing heavily tears in her eyes.  
“I’m… so sorry.”she said standing and looking at Gold. “I tried- I’m so sorry.”  
“What are you talking about? What’s going on?”he asked confused.  
“I’m so sorry, he was… just too hurt… I’m so sorry.”  
“Emma, what’s going on?”Henry asked confused.  
“Bae?”Gold asked in a shocked whisper realizing why the young woman was apologizing.  
“I’m so sorry, I wanted to save him. He was just protecting Oliver. I was too late.”  
“No,”he said in a whisper and stumbled back.  
“Rumple.”Belle said gently reaching out to him.  
“I - I need to go.”he said and slowly walked away.  
“Emma,”Dean said gently stepping forward and reaching out his right hand to grab her arm, his left was in a sling. She stepped back.  
“No, Dean.”she said angrily.  
“Emma?”he asked confused and worried.  
“You had no right to keep my son from me, Dean. That is crossing the line and now I have to tell my son his father he don’t really know is dead.”  
“Em-”  
“No, Dean.”she said angrily and walked away out the door he rushed after her.  
“Baby-”he urged and tried to stop her and she whirled around.  
“Don’t ‘Baby’ me Dean!”she said angrily and he took a step back shocked. “This ain’t you choosing to go get drinks instead of taking me out for a birthday dinner, this ain’t forgetting about the father-daughter dance you promised to take me to, this ain’t not looking for me in hell. You kept my son from me! You had no right to do that shit you son of a bitch, Oliver is my son, you had no right to take him from me like that, from Neal… Go. to. Hell.”she said angrily, tears slipping through her eyes and she left, she stopped Max as he ran up to the hospital and helped Oliver off and gently led him to sit on the bench outside.  
Dean looked on and looked down trying not to cry as the young boy hugged her while he cried. He knew Emma more than he did Neal, but he wanted to know his father and now he never would. “Dean,”David said as he went up to him.  
“She, uh, she needs you, man.”Dean said sadly looking up from the ground and looking at the other man. “They need you.”he amended swallowing thickly, he knew he had messed up and he knew that it would be hard to fix so for now he would take a step away and let David take care of it, the kids he had raised, because he had messed up so bad he wasn’t sure he could fix it.  
“Yeah, uh, right…”David said looking between his daughter and Dean. “why’d you do it?”  
“What?”he asked looking away from Emma and Oliver to look at David.  
“Why’d you keep him from her?”  
“Look, he heard me telling Sam how… much easier it would be if… for Emma to break away from the hunter’s life if she didn’t have him. So he made everyone forget about him and… well, when he told me Emma and Henry were in Hawaii, spending the whole summer with McGarrett. By the time she came back… well, I had to give her her best chance.”  
“By keeping her son from her?”he asked shocked, turning completely to the man.  
“If he had been with her she would be in more danger. I took good care of him just like I did her all those years.”he defended himself.  
“No, Dean, it wasn’t your call to make, you had no right to keep that little boy from her, from us. If you really cared about her you would’ve come clean the second you saw her again.”  
“You have no right to question my love for Emma.”he said sharply. “I’m not the one that left her in the middle of the forest and let her get taken by a rawhead.”  
“We did that to save her, to protect her, we didn’t want to, we had no choice, it was do that or risk her being taken. You choose to keep her son from her.”

As they argued Henry came out, he paused but shook his head, he knew they were just frustrated they couldn’t help Emma or do anything for her really. They felt lost and useless, he just went to the bench where Emma was sitting. She had once helped him through the grief of losing Archie. He sighed knowing that there was no saving Neal, there was no miracle to be made, he was truely dead. “Hey,”he said gently as he approached them. Emma looked up at him and smiled sadly. “C’mon, you should change.”he said gently and helped her stand, Oliver held onto her like a koala. Max walked on her other side “Garry,”he said gently and the horse went to his side and they walked to the apartment. Outside the building he turned to the black horse “I’ll get you back to the stables later, buddy.”he said gently, the horse snorted and nodded, Henry pet him then helped Emma inside.  
“Olly, I’m gonna shower real quick, okay?”Emma said gently looking at the boy in her arms. He nodded sadly and she set him on the couch, she needed to get the blood off of her, it was good for either of them. Henry nodded and sat next to Oliver.  
“Hey,”Henry said gently once Emma left.  
“Hi,”he said looking at his lap.  
“I’m sorry, buddy.”  
“I didn’t even really know him. I spent a lot more time with mom than him.”  
“Well… you know who knew him pretty well?”  
“Mom?”he asked looking at the older boy.  
“Killian.”he said gently and Oliver tilted his head. “AKA Captain Hook… your dad spent some time on his ship in Neverland.”  
“You think he’ll tell me about him?”  
“I think he will.”he nodded gently.

At the funeral Oliver stood next to Emma staring at the grave, he felt Gold looking at him but didn’t react. Emma wrapped her arm around him and he scooted closer. On her other side stood Henry and behind her in the window between Henry and Emma stood Hook. There were lost boys and the fairies among other friends and family. Emma took in a deep breath, he had truly made up for his mistake, she looked down at Oliver then up at Hook. He returned the look and nodded, grasping her shoulder tightly.   
Everyone left, but Oliver hadn’t moved, he was just standing at the edge of the grave, just a few centimeters away from the fresh dirt. Emma was leaning against a tree a small distance away looking at the boy. “Miss Swan.”Gold said as he approached.  
“Gold,”she said a little surprised and straightened out to look at the man. “I’m so sorry.”  
“My son was just doing what he had to to protect his boy. You have no fault in it.”  
“Still, I’m sorry.”  
“You saved him more times than I’d like to admit, thank you. Because of you I got more time with him.”he said then looked at the grave. “Do you mind if… I’d like to meet my grandson.”he said then turned back to her.  
“I think he’d like that.”she nodded.  
Gold paused “what is he?”he asked after a long moment.  
“Nephilim antichrist.”  
“I’m not familiar.”he shook his head.  
“Well, Neal was possessed by a demon, I had an angel in me. A nephilim comes from an angel and human conception, and an antichrist comes from a demon and human. The antichrist part is a little confusing… when he was born he aged about six years almost immediately, so he’s technically one, but… he’s actually like seven.”she admitted with a sigh.  
“Small for his age.”he commented.  
“Yeah, I know… he, uh, didn’t know Neal really… he only spent like… a day with him...”she sighed. Gold nodded and took a step forward then slowly made his way to the boy.  
She watched as Gold walked up to the boy and turned to him once he was next to him. He knelt down, using his cane, she could see the emotion in his face, he was truly heartbroken. They ended up at Granny’s, they were outside, Gold and Oliver were in the opposite corner from her on the patio. Emma just sat and watched. “How’s the boy doing?”Hook asked, coming from the side walk to stand next to her, she was closest to the fence, across from where they had shared the passionate kiss when they came back from the past.  
“Well, as good as could be expected. He’s confused.”she said glancing up at him. He nodded sadly and looked at the boy. “Killian,”she said gently and he dropped his head and closed his eyes. “What's that reaction?”she asked confused.  
“I know where this is going, love, you think you need to focus on the lad.”  
“Hey,”she said and pulled him to sit in the seat next to her. “Yes, my priorities are shifting a little, but I thought… well… I want you to meet him.”  
“What?”he asked confused looking up at her.  
“He needs a strong male role model, okay? So I need to know right now, Jones, if this ain’t what you want you need to tell me right now.”  
“I would like nothing more.”he agreed quickly.  
“Thank you.”she said with a sigh.  
“I, uh, can tell him about Baelfire, if you’d like… perhaps it could help him deal with his father’s passing… and me.”he said looking at her. She nodded with a small sad smile, Neal had meant a lot to both of them. Hook had taken great care of Henry when she needed him to.

Emma walked into the loft with Oliver’s hand in hers and Max behind her. It was dark out, after Oliver had lunch with Gold then they went sailing with Hook and the little boy had had a blast. Emma realized he wouldn’t be grieving Neal, he was grieving the chance of having a father. The boy yawned audibly and Emma smiled. “Why don’t you go get ready for bed?”she said gently. The boy nodded and went up the stairs with Max by his side. Emma looked around the apartment wondering where her parents and Henry were. Snow and David walked out from the curtains separating their room from the rest of the main floor. “Hey.”she greeted softly. “Where’s Henry?”she asked as she leaned against the counter.  
“Regina’s.”David answered gently, Emma nodded.  
“How are you doing?”Snow asked genty.  
“Well, I have a Nephilim antichrist son, Neal just died, my son’s grandfather is the dark one, there’s a snow queen terrorizing the town; so, you tell me.”  
“I’m so sorry.”Snow said gently and brought her into a hug, David joined them.  
“I couldn’t save him.”Emma whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, all the parents could think to do was hug her tighter. They knew that Neal was Emma’s friend, the person who understood her, spoke her language, and now he was gone. Neal understood Emma’s struggle with war, he had been there himself, they had become something of a support group for each other. They had thought it weird to see them go out for drinks, so calm and friendly, but now they understood how much their daughter needed that.

They ended up on the couch talking after Emma had composed herself, she never thought crying in her parents’ arms could be so healing. “So, Oliver is part angel, part demon?”Snow asked, starting to grasp the fact.  
“Is he still part human?”David asked.  
“Yeah,”Emma nodded.  
“How’d that happen?”  
“Well, Neal got possessed by a demons, and I let an angel into my body.”  
“Wow, okay.”Snow said shocked.  
“Yeah, so he’s… well, he has powers.”  
“Like magic?”David asked and Emma shook her head.  
“Well, not really, like Cas, but also like… some aspects of a demon…”she said and turned a little sad. “Everytime he figured something out he’d find me, make me remember and tell me. Then he’d make me forget again and would go back to Dean.”  
“So, he knows you.”Snow said softly.  
“More than he did Neal.”she nodded sadly and looked down. “Every time he made me remember I would try to… get him to understand how wrong Dean was… I think part of it was protecting him, he didn’t want me to be mad at Dean.”she said quietly.  
“Well, Dean did raise him.”Snow said softly.  
“He kidnapped him, made him feel like a burden.”she protested.  
“So, what are you going to do?”David asked softly after a long moment.  
“I don’t know.”she shook her head. “Not gonna just forgive and forget, that’s for sure.”  
“Emma,”Snow said softly and sat up a little, she covered Emma’s hand with hers. “Just think about Oliver before you do something.”she advised gently.  
“I know.”she nodded sadly.

It felt wrong how fast things moved after that, they had so much going on it was as though they had just forgotten about Neal all together, as though it hadn’t only been mere days ago that the man’s time on earth had come to an end. Emma didn’t know how she felt about how much Oliver liked spending time with Hook, it wasn’t Hook himself or Oliver; it was that it was happening so fast and so close to his father’s death. She didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing how little it truly meant to the boy that his father was gone. If she were honest she didn’t know if he had truly processed it, fully understood the situation. As for the hunters, she wasn’t talking to any of them, despite their constant trying. Bobby and Jody tried to talk to her, explain why they had allowed Dean to do what he did, but she didn’t care. Sam was a little more understanding and didn’t ask for forgiveness or understanding, just advised her to try and mend things a little if only for Oliver’s sake. Castiel had been a little more stubborn in trying to get her to understand where Dean was coming from, that he truly thought it was for the best; she warned him to leave her alone or he’d regret it, he had sighed and nodded before walking away. Dean had waited a few days before reaching out, he begged her to talk to him, to yell at him, break his nose, anything to help her get through the pain he had caused. He was desperate to get his little girl back, he was so scared he would lose her again, for real this time. After he had let his father talk him into leaving her in hell he had sworn to himself to never let her down again, never betray her, be the best man he could be for her. He didn’t know if he could handle her never talking to him again. She had shook her head disappointedly and annoyed when he begged her to talk to him, it had never been that bad. The worst that it had ever been was her throwing a knife at him for forgetting about the father daughter dance he had promised to take her to after finding out that she desperately wanted to go but didn’t think he’d take her so didn’t bother asking. He sighed, he didn’t think taking her out for a whole day and buying her things and her favorite food would help him now.  
Bobby and Jody were upset but figured they were bothering her more than helping her by sticking around, it was evident she didn’t want them there. They talked to her one more time then explained that they were going to head out. She simply took Oliver to the town line with them and he opened a portal for them to go through. “What about you guys?”she asked the three men emotionlessly.  
“I’m not leaving you… never.”Dean said softly. He had tried to give her up once and that just kept him from her when she needed him, he was determined to fix things and to be there when she needed him for anything.  
“We’re here to help, in any way possible.”Sam agreed gently, it pained them to see her like this, but it would hurt even more to be away from her.  
“Whatever.”she sighed and went to the bug where Oliver and Max were waiting with Hook.  
“She just needs some time.”Snow told Dean gently.  
“I know I screwed up, it’s not going to be easy, but… I’m going to fix it… even if I have to sell my soul.”Dean said before going to the impala.  
“You think he’ll be able to?”Emit asked softly once it was just him, his parents, Graham and Henry still standing there in the middle of the road.  
“I hope so, for his and Emma’s sake.”David sighed.  
“He’d have to go back to purgatory for Emma to make it up to her.”Henry said, if he were honest he was slightly upset with the man himself, he couldn’t see it from an unbiased point.  
“Purgatory?”Graham asked.  
“It’s where all monster go when they die… Dean was sent there once, it was hard for him to get back… he called it god’s armpit.”  
“Interesting… is it worse than hell?”Emit asked.  
“Well, it’s where a bunch of monsters fight each other for all eternity.. Matter of opinion.”he shrugged.  
“You really think it’d be that hard for him to fix things with Emma?”Snow asked quietly.  
“He crossed a line and he knew it…”Henry answered a little dazed. He shrugged and walked away leaving the adults confused and worried.  
“Uh, you know what, I feel like someone needs to talk to him.”Emit said after a long moment. “Good luck with that.”he added and led Graham away.

Killian was walking down the street carrying a box with Oliver next to him. “Killian, I thought you were gonna take me sailing.”Oliver complained.  
“Aye, I am, lad. We just have to drop off these files from the mayor’s office at the sheriff’s station for your mother.”Killian agreed.  
“Why do we gotta walk though?”  
“And what other way would we get there?”  
“A car?”he said as though it were obvious.  
“I captain vessels in the water, lad.”  
“So… you don’t know how to drive?”  
“I sail the oceans, not this… black pavement.”he said scowling at the road making Oliver giggle a little, though he did try to hide it behind his hand.  
“I like you, Killian.”Oliver said fondly looking up at him.  
Hook smiled and looked down at him “Aye, I’m quite fond of you myself.”  
Oliver beamed up at him and they fell silent as they walked. “So…”Oliver began to say and paused hesitantly. “You really knew my dad?”he asked looking up hopefully at Hook.  
“Aye… I met your father when he was just a smidge older than you in fact. I taught him to captain a ship and navigate with the stars.”  
“... Will… you teach me?”he asked a little timidly.  
“Of course.”he nodded and Oliver smiled.  
“And how to use a sword?”he asked hopefully and Killian’s expression fell a little.  
He debated the answer, it would be easy and probably fun to do it, but he wasn’t sure if Emma would approve. “You know, lad, perhaps you should focus on navigating.”  
“You're scared of my mom, aren’t you?”he asked with a knowing grin. “It’s okay, even grandpa is scared of her sometimes.”he said calmly.  
“I don’t think the prince fears your mother.”he said thoughtfully.  
“No, not that grandpa.”he shook his head.  
“I can assure you, Gold fears no one.”  
“No, not him either. Grandpa Dean,”he clarified.  
“Ah,”he agreed with a small nod as they came to the door of that station. Oliver opened the door for Hook and they walked in. “Paper work ahoy.”Hook announced as they walked in holding the box up a little. “Old city records from the Mayor’s office, per your request.”he added Emma smiled up at them. Killian returned it as he placed it at another desk.  
“Hey, Max!”Oliver said happily and went to the wolf who was napping on the floor near Emma. “Hey, Killian, can Max go with us?”he asked as he petted the wolf.  
“Uh,”Killian said turning from where he was at the desk with Elsa. “If he’d like to, sure.”he agreed a little confused. The wolf smiled and stood.  
“Cool, we’ll be waiting out front.”he said happily and stood and started running into the hall.  
“Oliver.”Emma said and he stopped and turned with a smile. She simply gave him a look.  
“Right,”he agreed and ran into the office, grabbed the life vest for Max “See ya later, Mom, love ya! Bye Elsa!”he exclaimed as he ran down the hall to the front doors.  
Killian smirked a little moving away from the desk. “Well, I’m off to take Oliver sailing, love. Unless there’s something else you want me to do here.”he said going to her.  
He faced her so that they were perpendicular. “Make sure they wear their live vests, okay?”she said in a low voice, turning her head to look at him.  
They were leaning in a little but were interrupted by Will who was still in the jail cell “Befriending the son to get in with the mum? Yep, no one will ever see through that.”he said.  
The new couple pulled away and Hook turned to look at the cell and faced Will. “Why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself...mate?”he said, putting a hard almost threatening emphasis on ‘mate’ and gave a warning look. He walked a few paces backwards and partially turned to Emma “Goodbye.”he said and gave her a quick peck on her cheek before leaving.  
As the man left Elsa found some pictures that were mixed in with the files and showed them to Emma when she saw they were of her and Emit. “Let’s just say that when Regina was mayor she abused her power a bit. She was looking for any reason to run us out of town.”she explained when Elsa questioned it. She chuckled a little. She started going through the photos and they were shocked to see one of her and the snow queen arguing in the ice cream parlor.

They decided to go ask Sydney, but he was no where to be found so they went to Regina’s vault. “Emma, I’m a little busy.”Regina said only glancing up from a book.  
“Yeah, I know… how’s it going?”  
“Not well enough to stop for small talk.”  
“What do you know about these.”she asked holding out the pictures.  
Regina sighed, but rested the book in her lap and took the picture. “Looks like you and the snow queen are old friends… or frenemies at best.”  
“I got no memory of this. Sydney took this when you had him spying on us, did he say anything about why we were fighting, or what it was about?”  
“He never mentioned anything. My guess, you skipped the tip jar.”  
“It would help if we could talk to him, but no one’s seen or heard from him. Do you know where he is?”she asked.  
“I’ve been busy on Roland.”she said going back to her book.  
“Right,”she sighed. “You okay?”  
“My true love is in a wheelchair and his son is frozen.”she said annoyed.  
“If you need any help.”she said gently.  
“I appreciate it, but I can’t afford to hold your hand at the moment.”  
“Okay, you never held my hand, you degraded me and tried to kill me to get my magic to work. I know I ain’t… sorcerers of the year, but if you want some extra juice to undo the spell, let me know… you don’t gotta do this on your own.”  
“Well, unlike you I don’t have dozens of people lining up to help me… I don’t have anyone to, much less turn someone away.”  
“What are you talkin’ about?”Emma asked defensively.  
“REally?”she said raising an eye brow.  
“Oh, so now you want to give advice on what to do with Dean?”  
“Well, for someone who says family is important you sure were fast to turn him away. The man raised you and you just walked away.”  
“At least I didn’t crush the heart of the thing I love most to cast a curse.”  
“Yeah, you gave it up for nothing.”she returned.  
“You think Dean is the thing I love most?”  
“He did raise you.”  
“If you don’t know what I love most… well, I guess you don’t know me at all.”she said and left.

When Emma found that her car was empty she sighed and started tracking Elsa, she was surprised to find Regina out there too. They ended up on an ice bridge like staircase and half way up wind picked up. Regina pulled out a mirror from her pocket and started talking to Sydney. “Regina.”Emma said warily.  
“Save your moral judgement.”  
“Look.”she said and they say the bridge was collapsing and all they could do was run to the end and hope they would survive. “Jump!”she said and they did, landing right on the edge and they had to pull themselves up. Then they were met by a giant ice vicking, it wasn’t easy but they melted it. Then the Snow queen appeared and took Regina’s mirror then choked both women. They were saved by Elsa. “why didn’t you tell me about Sydney?”Emma asked.  
“What was I supposed to tell you? That I threw Sydney in a mirror to help me find the snow queen, but I was going to let him out as soon as Roland was free. You never would’ve believed me.”  
“What?!”she exclaimed shaking a little to show how insane that sounded. “Regina, I’ve been the one who’s always had your fucking back. I’m the one that knew you didn’t kill Archie, and that you didn’t cast the second curse, and that you loved Henry more than anything. What made you think this would be different? Just cause Roland ain’t my family?”  
“I didn’t want anyone thinking I was back to my old ways.”  
“Well, just like I knew Elsa wasn’t the one behind Roland’s curse, I know you ain’t evil, not anymore… I know you better than you think.”  
“If you could turn your back on the man that raised you, what’s to stop you from changing how you see me? I’m nothing to you, won’t be long before you turn on me.”  
“You ain’t nothing to me, Regina. You need to get over that fear and all of these doubts, cause we need to work together to defeat this snow bicth. And I didn’t turn my back, if I had, I wouldn’t’ve ditched my own party to go save his ass. Dean has nothing to do with you.”she said irritated, why did they all care so much about her relationship with Dean? Why did her more than appropriate reaction seem to worry them so much. “You know what? I’m done.”  
“What does that mean?”Elsa asked.  
“I’m calling it a night. I can’t deal with this bullshit right now.”she said and walked away.  
The other two women stared after her. “Why does everyone seem to care about Dean so much?”Elsa asked after a long moment.  
“Because he was the hope everyone had of building anything with Emma… if she can cut him out of her life, well, we can’t be sure there’s a chance she’ll really stay.”  
“Are you scared to lose her?”  
“She was my first… and only friend.”  
“Then why are you pushing her away?”she asked Regina didn’t answer. “Because if your friendship is going to end, it’s going to be on your terms.”she concluded. She had been studying everyone, things really changed when Emma told Dean to go to hell, everyone was tense and worried and nervous. David and Snow were walking on egg shells around Emma, scared to end up like Dean. Graham, Emit and Henry were worried about Emma, and worried that she could maybe one day just get up and leave and they’d never see her again. And now Regina was just as affected as they were, scared of messing up losing her first and only friendship.

Emma was sitting in her office staring at nothing, her mind back in time when she was just a hunter on the road with Dean. There had been a girl in one of her schools when she was about thirteen, her first connection after Max. she was happy with this girl, it had been one of her longer stays and she had been so happy. Until one day they were walking to a bus stop from a movie and they had been attacked by some vampires, a nest the men had been hunting. Of course Emma saved herself and her friend, and after she had killed the group of vampires she rushed to her friend who in turn frantically scooted away. She had tried to calm her friend, tired to assure her, thinking finding out about monsters was the problem. The problem wasn’t the monsters, it was her, her friend was afraid of Emma, if she could kill monsters what could she do to her? So the girl stood and ran away. Emma sighed and stared after her for a moment before calling Dean and filled him in. the boys packed up the room, and rushed to her. They then burned the bodies and their clothes before driving away off to the next town. She had never been allowed to return to that part of the state again, since her cover had been blown. As she sat there and thought about that time she sighed and turned to a cabinet and pulled out a box after unlocking it. As she stared at the white box Hook walked up to the door and tapped his hook on the door frame. “Hello, love.”he said with a grin that fell when he saw her expression. “You seem vexed… like you could use a drink.”he said trying to cheer her up as he pulled out his flask and held out to her.  
She took it and opened it “that’s putting it lightly.”she said before taking a small drink.  
“What’s that?”he asked.  
“What’s left of my childhood.”she answered as she handed him the flask.  
He paused with his arm extended holding the flask. “May I have the honor?”he asked gently. She looked at him for a moment before turning and grabbing the box from the floor and stood as she placed it on the desk. She pulled out a box, the one she had asked Emit to lock away for her when she went to New York with Gold. gone was the weed, the card still in there, but there was other things in there. She stared at the box, as if she could see inside “Are you okay?”he asked worriedly.  
“I think so.”she said quietly and handed it to him. He opened it and went through the miscellaneous items. He chuckled a little at the glasses.  
She watched as he pulled out a ring she wasn’t sure where it had come from. There was the bracelet Neal had made for her, the bullet from the first shot she fired, and little trinkets from her hunts and adventures. There were some polaroid pictures in there too. One of her as a little girl sitting on Dean’s lap at some restaurant, that made her sad, she missed those times. Another was of her and Max sitting in the bug after they had stolen it little arms wrapped around each other in a side hug and their heads tilted to the other, maybe not their brightest moment. There was a strip from a photo booth of her and her friend making silly faces and having a good time together. Killian smiled a little at that one, he liked seeing the woman he loved happy and free. Then there was the mug shot from when she had been arrested and forced into the Navy. the next was her with her graduating mates. Then one of her blissfully unaware staring into Neal’s eyes, both in uniform; she looked down at that, it was before Neal left for the market, where August told him to leave her. One of her and Steve at the beach, looking every bit of sister and brother. Then one of her with the Hawaii 5-O task force. It ended there at nineteen. She pulled out her baby blanket to look inside the box. She pulled out Bean and looked at it sadly, then she dropped it back into the box and pulled out an old video camera. She looked at it confused. She doesn’t remember this camera, not really. “What is that?”he asked, but she looked at the TV in the bullpen so she went out to connect. “Swan?”he asked confused.  
“I, uh, don’t remember this camera.”Emma said as she sat on the edge of the desk and Hook sat next to him. She played it and furrowed her brow confused.  
“What is that, love?”he asked confused as they watched the group of young teens dance.  
“Uh, when I was thirteen I was in theatre, this is the show I was in.”she said confused. She was watching herself dance quite well with her classmates and everyone was smiling and having a good time. She and her friend ended up on one side of the stage with their arms wrapped around each other and on the other side of the stage were two boys with their hands up. They ran towards each other and the boys lifted them and spun around expertly before setting them down in the middle of the stage. The two girls in the middle and each boy on either side.  
A voice was heard over the camera “Woah!”it yelled as everyone stood “That’s my daughter.”Dean said happily to someone near him.  
“I had no idea Dean went to that.”she said shocked.  
“Dean!”someone called and the camera turned to look at the tall figure. “C’mon, we got a lead, we gotta go.”Sam said urgently and static came on.  
“You seemed happy.”Hook commented.  
“Yeah, that was a good town.”she sighed. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.  
She sat there staring off in thought until an annoying laugh was heard from the screen. “Hey, look what the new girl brought.”the obnoxious kid laughed.  
“Hey, fat ass, if I were you I’d give it back.”Emma said emotionlessly as she followed.  
“Kevin, give it back, the camera is Emma’s not yours.”the Snow Queen said from the door and the camera turned to her. “All of you, get to your chores.”she added as she went to the teen and took the camera from the boy.  
“Is that?”Hook asked shocked.  
“Yeah,”Emma said pausing it just as the screen was filled with her face.

The next morning they were gathered at the station and she played the video for them and paused it when she was at the door. “Emma, that’s you.”Snow said shocked. “You must be…”  
“Thirteen, maybe fourteen.”Emma answered as Snow turned to look at the video again.  
“Are you missing the part where she’s with Snow Queen? Emma you knew her before you came to Storybrooke?”Regina said.  
“Apparently my run in with her in town ain’t the only one she erased. I have no memory of this place at all.”Emma said.  
“Well, it looks and sounds like a correctional camp.”Emit said and they all turned to him. “It’s like a group home, but for troubled kids.”  
“Saying from experience?”  
“I’m not the one who was stalked by our current problem.”  
“Were you ever taken from Dean?”Graham asked.  
“I mean, sure.”Emma shrugged thoughtfully.  
“There’s a cop who’s still looking for her in Montana.”Henry answered.  
“Yeah, but that was for a hunt. I got myself taken a few times, but I can’t even tell you what state this is in, except it ain’t Minisota.”  
“I can’t understand how she got to this world.”Belle said.  
“We were hoping Gold could tell us that. You spent more time trying to get to this world more than anyone, how the hell did she do it?”she asked turning to Gold.  
“Considering the amount of time I spent on that task, I’d love to know.”  
“Does it really matter how she got to Emma. I mean, shouldn’t we be more worried about why?”David asked.  
“Obviously she needed her for something, but what… that’s our next problem.”Regina said.  
“Okay, but I’m like thirteen in at this point, unless she had a monster problem or… she wanted to steal credit cards I wasn’t very useful.”Emma protested.  
“Well, to get all our answers we need to find her.”Regina said.  
“We know she’s hiding somewhere in the north woods. We tore apart her store and house, she must’ve cleared everything out days before.”David said.  
“Which means she’s hiding something.”Hook said.  
“But where?”Emma said thoughtfully.  
“What about her ice cream truck?”Henry asked stepping closer. The adults looked at him surprised and confused.  
“Woah, the Snow Queen’s got an ice cream truck?”  
“I’m a kid, I notice these type of things.”he shrugged and Emma gave an impressed look.  
“We split up into groups we search the woods and the town.”David said quickly and he split everyone up.  
“What about us?”Oliver asked and they looked at the two boys.  
“I, uh, could have little John keep an eye on them.”Robin offered.  
“Uh, you sure you want to be out in the woods?”Emma asked. “You did just start PT.”  
“PT?”  
“Physical therapy.”  
“I’m more than capable.”he assured her.  
“Okay then.”she nodded.

It wasn’t long after that Emma was radioing the other men. “Call off the search party, they found the truck near the merry men’s camp.”she said then paused. “Nope, still not the weirdest sentence I’ve said.”she said commented. “Thanks for the help, looks like you are more than capable.”she said to Robin who was holding permitter like the other men.  
“Gladly, you're the first sheriff I don’t mind assisting.”Robin answered making her smirk. “Regina, I was hoping we could talk.”Robin said quietly once she was next to him.  
“Uh, in case you haven’t noticed I’m about to storm an evil ice cream truck.”Regina answered and went to walk nearer to Emma.  
“What was that about.”Emma asked.  
“Stay out of it, it’s bad enough I’m stuck with you and Captain guyliner making eyes at each other.”she said and emma stopped.  
“I don’t make eyes.”she protested quietly.  
“Ready, love?”Hook asked as he passed with a smile. She looked down and shook her head ‘I don’t make eyes’ she reminded herself and followed. She and Hook opened the doors “it appears she beat us to it.”he said as they stepped on. “She’s cleared the vessel.”  
“Well, now what? We question the cows she gets her milk from? Maybe search the waffle cone factory.”Regina said.  
“Well, hold on. Who locks their freezer? What, she's afraid someone’s gonna steal the rocky road?”Emma said grabbing the lock.  
“Stand back.”Hook said as she dropped the lock then used his hook to break the lock before she could think or do anything.  
“I… I have the master key for these standard locks, but that works too.”she commented as she took off the bar and opened the freezer. She saw a file and took it out. She stopped a bit, processed the clippings of the kids she had led to the rawhead. “Looks like the Snow Queen’s been following me for a long time.”she said a little dazed.  
“Since before the camp?”Regina asked.  
“Since I ended up in the woods.”she said showing her the laminated clippings, obviously she didn’t really care about the kid or the article, just some details and the dates.  
“Well, that’s disturbing.”Regina said and walked out the truck.  
“You okay?”Hook asked gently when all Emma did was stare at the clippings.  
“Yeah,”she lied.  
“It’s okay if you're not, Swan, I’m sure that can’t be easy for you to see.”  
“I remember every single one of these kids.”she whispered. “All of them, they were happy and healthy and I tricked them to keep myself alive.”  
“It’s not your fault.”he said gently.  
“But it is, I mean, I could’ve just gone to the police, they would’ve taken it as a traumatized little girl and I would’ve ended up in foster care, but I didn’t.”  
“You couldn’t even talk, love, you can’t blame yourself.”  
“It says here she was my counselor for six months.”  
“And that’s surprising.”  
“It was the longest I was ever in one place. Where the hell was Dean? I don’t remember a second of it.”she said walking out of the truck and sitting on a log.  
“You alright Swan?”he asked following her, placing one foot on the log and rested his elbow on his knee and his chin on the heel of his hand.  
“I’m fine, it was all a long time ago.”she said and he dropped his hand.  
“Perhaps the wounds were made when we’re young tend to linger.”he said.  
“Thank you doctor phil.”she said and he tilted his head confused. “How would you know?”  
“Believe it or not, I was once a child.”he said slightly amused.  
“Yeah, like a million years ago.”  
“More like two hundred.”he said, sitting next to her, facing the woods behind her.  
“Look at this, this woman has a file of my old art projects and essays… like the one I had for Henry… you don’t keep something like this if you don’t care about them.”  
“Perhaps the Snow queen wasn’t just using you. Perhaps she grew fond of you over time.”  
She pulled out a card “Thanks for being the family I never had, love Emma… I wrote that… to her.”she said confused.  
“Looks like the feeling was mutual.”  
“I don’t understand, I just wish there a clue as to why.”  
“Perhaps there is.”he said pulling out a scroll from the file. “If you read hieroglyphs.”  
“This ain’t from our worlds… what the hell is she doing with me?”

She was at the station looking through what they had found, Hook had gone out to pick up her order from Granny’s. “Hey,”David said as he walked in.  
“Hey,”she returned not looking up.  
“What’s all this?”he asked rounding the desk to face her.  
“What we found in the ice cream truck… it’s creepy how accurate she was.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“She’s been stalking me since I was born… she knew about the kids then about almost every case I was part of… there are some in here that I had no part of, but everything else is pretty much my life.”she said dazed.  
“Really?”he asked shocked and stared at the items. He wanted desperately to look at every single artifact of his daughter’s life, to show his wife, but he could tell Emma was tense about all of this. “Are you okay?”he asked gently.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just… eerie.”  
“Eerie?”he questioned raising one eye brow. She rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, I know words that make me sound smart.”  
“We’ll get to the bottom of this.”he assured her.  
“Sure…”she agreed going back to the items.  
“Any clue as to what she wants?”  
“Not really, just this, like she was tracking me… and this scroll, but I got no idea what it could say.”she sighed gesturing to the scroll.  
“Okay… maybe you need a break.”he suggested gently. “Why don’t we call it a night, we’re not going to find her today so we should rest.”  
“Uh, I’m almost done.”she shrugged. “I’ll see you at home.”she added.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah,”she nodded.  
“Okay.”he agreed and across the desk and cupped the back of her head and pulled her a little closer. He kissed her head and let go “don’t worry so much.”he said and left.  
Half an hour later she and Hook had finished eating when Elsa rushed in and told them about how the Snow Queen, Ingrid, was her aunt and how she didn’t know about any of it. “Well, spend a little more time in this town, love, and you’ll realize just about everyone is related.”Hook said moving the files they found to the desk they were at.  
Both women smirked. “This book tracks the liniation of Arendal for generations. That’s Gerta, my mother, and that’s Helga, my other aunt.”Elsa said.  
“Bloody hell.”Hook said and Emma looked up at him. “Look at her Swan, she looks just like you.”he said and Emma looked at the portrait. “Maybe that’s why she was so obsessed with you. Why she kept all those relics of your childhood.”he suggested.  
“She came to this world looking for blonds? There’s a lot more than just me.”Emma said.  
“Don’t I know it.”Hook said and Emma looked at him a little amused.  
“She wasn’t looking for blonds, she was looking for the savior.”Elsa said haven read the scroll.  
“What?”Emma asked and Elsa explained that the scroll was a prophecy about Emma and it added that she would be Ingrid’s sister. Then Belle rushed in, confessed that she had met Anna a long time ago and informed them that the Snow queen had a mirror that would make the town turn against each other. Then they pieced it together and found out that Ingrid would use it to make it so that she, Elsa and Emma were the only ones left, to make her perfect family.

Once again Emma was in the station with Elsa and she was showing her a spell that Belle had found that would neutralize her magic. They tried and failed and Emma sighed disappointedly. “Should we try again?”Elsa asked.  
“Later, I gotta go meet Emit. I’m supposed to babysit tonight.”she sighed.  
“Well, life goes on. You go, I’ll be here.”Elsa said with a smile.  
“We’ll figure it out.”Emma said before leaving. She met with Emit at Granny’s.  
“Emma, hey.”Emit said happily as he stood.  
“So, uh, mommy and me?”she asked a little amused.  
“Well there’s no daddy and me.”  
“Yeah, that’s not specific to Storybrooke.”she tilted her head. “So, is he ready?”  
“Yeah, he sure is. Oh, just a few things. Diaper bag, stroller, milk.”  
“As you need with a baby.”she agreed. “Well, kinda.”she shrugged.  
“Well, we just want to give him everything.”he said looking down at the baby.  
“Can’t wait till he’s older and I can give him a ton of sugar and give him back to you.”  
“Hm, great, Henry said the same thing. Just remember, I can do that with Oliver now.”  
“Emma, hey.”Ashley said happily and hugged her.  
“Ashley, look at you. The baby whisperer.”she said amused.  
“Well, what can I say, just stick to it. Now if you need help getting him to sleep just tell him he’ll turn into a pumpkin by midnight.”  
Emma laughed at that “Oh, you’re serious?”she asked still amused. “Sorry, so this is what you do you here? Give sleeping tips and sing songs.”  
“Oh, it’s much more than just that. It’s more like a support group. Being a first time mother is not easy.”she said bouncing the baby.  
“First time mother?”she commented and looked at Emit.  
“Shut it.”Emit said and she held her hands in surrender.  
“Yeah, well, okay, my kid aged six years as soon as he was born and got taken by demons, so..”she shrugged. “Though, there was this one shifter baby, let me tell you if you think changing diapers is bad a baby shifting in your arms is way worse.”  
“You concern me sometimes.”Emit commented.  
“Good,”she smiled. “So, Aurora, how you settling in?”  
“This world is strange, but we are doing just fine.”Aurora answered.  
“Better than ogres, though.”  
“You have a point there.”she agreed and Emma smiled.  
“Though, the current situation isn’t much better.”Ashely pointed out.  
“Well, we’re working on it. We think we know what’s she’s planning and all that. We just need… sorry.”she said stopping when her phone vibrated. She looked at the message, shook her head and shoved her phone in her pocket. She looked up to see the two woman and her brother staring at her. “What?”  
“The bottle.”Aurora said and she looked down to see the milk boiling in her hand.  
“Oh, uh”she said and the glowing stop and the milk settled. “It’s just magic, you know. I’ve been practicing to try and capture the Snow Queen.”she said and put the bottle back in the stroller. “Guess I must, uh”she clears her throat “be a little wrapped up.”she said placing the bag on the floor and rubbed her hands, shaking them as if to clear them of magic like you do with water droplets. She stepped closer to take Oscar from her brother, but he stepped back a little, not meeting her eyes. Her phone rang and she answered it to David. He explained there was a frozen trail leading up the clock tower and it didn’t go down. She agreed to meet him there before hanging up. “Snow Queen is in the clock tower, I guess I’ll take a rain check on babysitting.”she said looking at Emit who still wouldn’t meet her eye.  
She left then she, David, Elsa and Hook rushed up the clock tower. Emma was nicked in the neck by a small ice tip. “Emma, now.”Elsa said and Emma used the candle to trap her. “You did it.”she said hugging her.  
“I guess I did.”she said shocked.  
“You got me.”the Snow Queen agreed.

Emma and Elsa entered an interrogation room to talk to the Snow Queen, Elsa was quickly pushed over the edge and Emma had to have her go help Hook and David figure out how to take apart the mirror. “And now it’s just me.”she sighed as she rounded the table to sit across from her. The woman was confident in what she said, told Emma that she’d end up letting her go by the end of it. Then started getting inside her head about her family, started convincing her that while right now they loved her they also feared her and one small mistake would make them fear her even more and then they’d leave because they didn’t really love her.   
“And the same will happen to sweet little Oliver.”Ingrid said.  
“Leave him the hell outta this, don’t even think about him.”  
“Okay,”she said calmly. “Are you not curious as to just how you ended up under my care?”she asked and Emma simply looked at her as she paced. She wanted to go out and run and swim and do anything to work off the feelings. “Dean left you, he and Sam got up and left because they don’t love you. Now if the man that raised you could just leave you in some motel room to fend for yourself, what makes you think these people you just met would be any different?”  
“Dean wouldn’t’ve done that. I don’t believe you.”  
“Don’t you? He did keep your son from you, did you ever think it wasn’t because he wanted you to have a normal life? Maybe he knew just how broken you were and didn’t trust you take care of Oliver. He feared you because you were freakishly smart and fit. What kind of thirteen year old could kill all those vampires without a single scratch?”  
“See, I see what you’re doin’, it ain’t working.”  
“He did leave you in hell. Though that time it was because of his father, but when he left you the second time, well that was all him. Do you want to know why he left you?”  
“He wouldn’t leave me.”  
“But he did, just because you weren’t helpful anymore, you weren’t worth taking care of. You were too much to handle. You went out and single handedly ended a mafia because they hurt a friend. You were starting to become the rebellious teenager and Dean just couldn’t handle you. He didn’t care enough to try. This was the man that raised you from five years old… and your son doesn’t have it much better. The second you become a threat, one little slip up will have you changing from your parent’s salvation to their damnation. What happens when you become the monster? Doesn’t your father kill monsters? He hunts them down and kills them. You and Oliver are those monsters or will be and then you’ll see I’m your family. Even sweet little Henry will run and hide from you. Your parents say they love you, but do they really? Think about it, Emma, they left you alone in the woods. They used you to break a curse and they are still using you.”she said Emma just kept pacing.  
“No, they ain’t.”  
“Think about it, how many times have you saved them? How many times have you felt more like a savior than their daughter? They don’t love you, Emma.”  
“Yes they do.”  
“No, because the second you lose an ounce of control they won’t love you, they’ll fear you.”  
“They love me.”  
“No they don’t. Because they can’t understand you, and what people don’t understand they fear. It won’t take long for them to leave you and Oliver, then you’ll see that Elsa and I are your real family. We’re like you.”  
“No, they wouldn’t leave.”  
“Wouldn’t they? You're not their only child and don’t you think that they thank their lucky stars every day that their sons and other grandson were born normal?”  
“They love me.”  
“You can’t love what you don’t understand. Soon they’ll see you and your son like monsters.”she said and Emma felt her blood boil.  
“Shut the fuck up!”she said angrily and slammed her palms on the table. A blast of magic erupted and made a huge whole in the wall. “What-what did you do to me?”she asked fearfully as she stared at her hands.  
“All I did was show you who you really are.”she said making her cuffs disappear.  
“Make it stop.”  
“I can’t. It’s you. And it is beautiful.”she said then disappeared into snow.  
Emma shakily walked out the hole in the wall. “What have I done?”she asked herself in a whisper as she looked at the whole from the outside.  
“emma!”David called as the group ran to her. “Are you okay?”  
“Emma, we were so worried.”Snow said following close behind.  
“Wait,”Emma said worriedly.  
“Seems you didn’t need my help after all.”Gold commented calmly.  
“Swan, what did that monster do to the sheriff’s station?”Hook asked.  
Emma looked at the group and she felt even more scared when she saw Dean next to David. “The monster that did this was not the Snow Queen. It was me.”she said looking at her hands.  
“what?”David asked in a whisper.  
“No, Emma, you are not a monster.”Dean said quickly.  
David, Hook and Dean took matching steps forward. “Just keep your distance.”she urged. “I don’t know if I can control myself. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”she said and started turning away to get as far away as possible.  
“Swan,”Hook said and stepped forward.  
“You should heed her words.”Gold said just as Hook grabbed her arm.  
“Let me go!”Emma panicked and snatched her hand back, a surge of magic made the lights explode and in turn made a light pole fall. Killian was right under it, but he was too focused on Emma to notice. “Watch out!”she exclaimed.  
David pushed Hook out of the way, but ended up being the one that was hit. “David!”Snow exclaimed worriedly and rushed to him. Emma took a step forward but stopped and watched as her mother and brother helped him up. “Emma!”Snow scolded and that made her look away from her injured father to her fearful mother like a kid who had just hit someone. “Emma,”she said more softly and Emma looked between them before running off. “Emma, wait!”  
“Swan!”Hook said and tried to grab her hand from where he was against the wall, but failed.  
“Emma! No please, come back!”Snow yelled.  
“Emma!”her brothers called after her.  
“Mom!”Oliver tried.  
“It’s okay!”Snow tried. “Emma,”she begged but Emma was panickally getting into her bug and speeding off.  
“Mom!”Oliver tried to run after her but Henry held onto him. “No! Let me go! Mom!”he yelled fighting his uncle. Henry refused to let go and it just ended up getting both boys on the ground and Henry held on tightly as Oliver continued to struggle. He only stopped when Max, who had tried to run after the car, ran to them and laid on top of him. He stopped fighting and held on tightly to Max. Henry let out a deep breath and released the boy who just used his freedom to hold onto Max even tighter. Emit and Graham helped Henry up and wiped him off.  
“Mom, you take them back to the loft, we need to find Emma.”Emit said.  
“David needs to go to the doctor.”Snow said only looking at her son.  
“I’m fine.”David said and insisted she go. Snow nodded and tried to get Oliver to go, but he wouldn’t stand so Henry bent down and picked him up effortlessly. He started walking away with Oliver in his arms and Max next to him.  
“We’ll find her.”Dean said to the boys as they passed him.  
“Like she’ll talk to you.”Henry grumbled and Dean looked down a little.  
“I’ll try to savage the recording, it may help to know what made her lose control.”Sam offered from where he was kneeling with the recorder in hand.

It was late when David, Elsa and Hook walked in. Snow rushed down the stairs “did you find her?”she asked hopefully.  
“No, we looked everywhere. Which means only one thing.”David said sadly as he put his jacket on the counter standing nearest to her.  
“She doesn’t want to be found.”Hook said sadly.  
“I’ve been through this. And I saw the same looks on my loved ones’ faces as Emma just did. I saw fear.”Elsa said sadly.  
“David, we failed today.”Snow said ashamed and sad. David didn’t need his wife to tell him for him to know. He felt the same level of pain and hopelessness as she did. “When our daughter needed us most, she looked in our eyes, and all she saw was fear.”

The next morning Emma was waking up in her car to her hands creating sparks. She stepped out and turned to lean her hands against her car. “Calm down, Swan, calm down.”she whispered to herself closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths.  
“Mom!”Oliver called and she whirled around.  
“Emma!”Henry said and the two boys approached her.  
“What are you two doing here?”she asked fearfully, Max came into view.  
“We’ve been out all night looking for you.”  
“Everyone has.”Oliver added.  
“I told them all to stay away. I can’t control my powers right now. Listen, I’m gonna find a way to fix this, but until I do you gotta go.”she said as gently as possible.  
“No!”Henry said. “You always think that pulling away from people will fix your problems, but it never does. We can help you.”he added as they stepped closer.  
“Henry, wait..”Emma said, it was true in any other situation they would, but right now it was not the case. For the first time in a long time she was scared, not of dying or getting hurt, but of hurting the two boys that defined her world. They both reached out to grab her hand and were thrown back like rag dolls. “Henry! Ollie!”she exclaimed and ran after them, but stopped. “Are you okay?”she asked desperately. Oliver stood and went to Henry. Max didn’t stop and went to the two boys. “Henry are you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”Henry said reaching out behind his head and pulled back bloody fingers. “I’m okay.”  
“Is that blood? Oh, my god, what have I done?”she asked fearfully and stepped back.  
“He’s fine, Em, they’re both okay.”Max tried to assure her, he was now in his human form kneeling behind the two boys. He helped Henry up. “Just calm down.”he tried again.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s okay, I’m okay.”Henry said. “Em-”  
“No, I’m sorry, I love you kid, but you gotta go. Max, get them home.”  
“mom,”Oliver tried.  
“Just go!”she urged and some light shot out of her hand. That had the two boys running. “Max, go!”she ordered. He struggled for a moment before turning away then turned into his wolf form as he stepped and ran after the boys.

David, Snow, Hook and Elsa tiredly walked into the loft. “You’d think that big yellow driving machine would be easier to find.”Elsa said tiredly.  
“Well, perhaps she doesn’t want to be found. Since, you know, that’s what she bloody told us.”Hook said as he put a bag on the counter.  
“Well, the good news is that thanks to the ice wall, Emma can’t leave town.”David said.  
“But the more she isolates herself the worse she’ll be. Her magic will just keep spiralling.”Elsa said making Snow turn away from the window.  
“Elsa’s right. This was a bad idea, coming home. We should still be out there searching like Dean and Emit.”she said quickly.  
“Hey, this isn’t your fault.”David said gently. “It isn’t, we’ll find Emma, we will. But we’ve been searching all night, everyone’s exhausted. So we refuel, we regroup then we’ll go out there and find our daughter. Okay?”  
“Okay,”she agreed.  
The door opened and they all turned confused. “You don’t need to look anymore.”Henry said.  
“Henry.”David said putting the things he had down and rushed around the counter.  
“We thought you two were asleep upstairs. We told you to stay here.”Snow said.  
“What happened?”  
“We snuck out, okay. I’m sorry-”  
“I’m not.”Oliver said with a shrug, not really caring.  
“But we found her.”Henry said ignoring his nephew.  
“How is she?”snow asked.  
“Is she okay? Is she hurt?”David asked quickly.  
“She’s out in the woods. I thought we could help calm her down, but when we showed up, it just made things worse.”Henry said as Snow looked at his cut.  
“Come with me, I’ll clean you up in the bathroom.”Snow said gently and led him away.  
“Oliver, are you okay?”David asked gently stepping closer to him.  
Oliver stepped back a little, without his mom here everything was scary. Henry helped a little, and Max did too, but he wanted his mom. These people didn’t understand him, he was much more powerful than Emma, he had been doing what she had done since he was born. “Lad?”Killian asked gently, Oliver looked up at him and Hook gave him a nod. Oliver wordlessly nodded and sighed a little before going up the stairs. Max stayed put looking between the bathroom and the stairs, unsure of which boy to go to. He looked at Hook as well and the man somehow knew and pointed up the stairs. “Oliver needs you more.”he said so the wolf went up the stairs to follow the boy.  
“This is bad news. If anyone can calm her down, it’s those two.”David said going to the counter and leaning heavily on it. How could he help his daughter? He refused to fail her, but at the moment that seemed certain.  
“When your powers are out of control, everything’s upside down, you don’t want to be anywhere near the people you care about.”Elsa said softly.  
“Wonderful! Well, should we send Sneezy after her then, or Happy? Which is the dwarf she despises?”Hook asked, a little irritated.

A short while later Dean and Emit walked in as Elsa walked down the stairs. “Hey, where’s Henry and Oliver?”Emit asked.  
“Upstairs.”snow answered.  
“How are they?”he asked Elsa.  
“Well, I gave Henry enough ice for a week. That should help with the swelling.”  
“No, I mean how are they?”  
“Upset.”she answered after a short moment.  
“I’m gonna go check on them.”he said almost pushing past Elsa.  
“Emit, it’s not your fault.”Dean said, but knew he wouldn’t listen.  
“What do you know, Dean.”Emit said before he was at the top.  
“What’s going on with him?”David asked.  
“Sam got the recording.”Dean said and pulled out his phone. He sighed before playing it. The parents felt their stomachs drop at what the Snow Queen said. David clenched his fist angry with the Snow Queen and himself. How could he have let Emma go alone with her? He should have gone with her. It was his job to protect his daughter and he failed.  
“I don’t get it, she doesn’t even mention Emit by name.”Elsa said.  
“But when he heard it he remembered what happened when Emma was picking Oscar up. Something made Emma heat up the bottle with her hands and he was scared to give her Owen.”  
“She saw fear in his eyes, just like she saw in us.”Snow said sadly.  
“He’s convinced that if he had reacted better she wouldn’t’ve gotten under her skin.”  
“But what about you? She uses you non stop.”David pointed out.  
“Yeah, I know, but Emma knows that week she was on her own was cause me and Sam had to go to jail to help an old friend with a ghost problem.”  
“Actually,”Hook said standing and going to them. “She may not.”  
“What? Of course she does. She was the one that told us what the best way was to get caught. It was her plan. The mafia stunt was part of it.”he said confused.  
“Wait, then how did she end up with this Snow Queen?”  
“It was a hunt gone wrong. Me and Sam ended up in comas for two months. It took a long time to find her. Bobby was looking the whole time, but they had taken her to another hospital. Didn’t Emma tell you?”he asked confused.  
“No, she doesn’t remember anything about that.”Hook said.  
“She didn’t even know she was in the system until she found an old video camera.”Snow said.  
“Old video camera?”Dean asked confused.  
“Aye, you used it to record a performance of hers for theatre.”Hook said.  
“OH!”he said in realization. “Oh,”he said as though something dawned on him.  
The door opened and Regina rushed in drawing everyone’s attention before Dean’s second ‘oh’. “Where’s Henry, is he okay?”she asked quickly.  
“He’s fine, he’s upstairs. We’ve been trying to call you all night.”David said.  
“I’m sorry if I don’t answer to your every summon. Though I did bring that locator potion you wanted.”she said placing the bottle on the table. “Maybe next time try leaving a thank you.”she said and turned to Snow who was near the stairs, almost blocking her. “Now, may I see my son, please?”she asked.  
“You might want to finish buttoning your shirt first.”Snow whispered and Regina looked down to see part of her bra was showing.  
“Oh, well, I was in a rush to get here.”she said fixing her shirt and Snow moved out of the way and Regina went up the stairs.  
Oliver went down the stairs with Max and Emit to give Regina and Henry some privacy. He didn’t speak, just sat on the couch and Max laid on top of him. Dean sighed, the boy didn’t acknowledge anyone or showed any sign of emotion. Oliver only sat up a little when Snow exclaimed Emma was calling her. Then everything changed when she explained that Emma planned to get rid of her magic. He was suspicious of how Hook left, but like everyone else he was too concerned and focused and shocked about Emma’s decision to really care that he took too long or that he rushed out and never came back. Snow went to her room and sat on the bed, she took a picture of Emma and smiled slightly, her nightstand had a picture of each of her individual children. It hurt to not be able to help her. David tried to talk to him but Oliver just sadly told him to leave him alone. He sat and watched for a long while, David and Snow seemed to have decided to not do anything, Dean was drawn into the conversation. It seems they did value what he thought, and did value him and recognize him as being Emma’s parent too. Emit and Elsa seemed to be talking off in the corner and he didn’t know what his uncle had decided. He just knew that he couldn’t let his mom become normal. “Max, do you think you can track my mom?”he whispered to the wolf who looked up at him curiously. Oliver held his finger to his lips. “We can’t let mom give up what’s special about her. If they won’t do something I will. It ain't like they can stop me, so… you gonna help or what?”he asked. Max looked slightly annoyed, yes, no one could stop the boy so he begrudgingly agreed. He stood and led Max to the door.  
“Hey, were you going, bud?”Emit asked.  
“Max needs a bush.”he answered, his expression not changing from before and left.  
“Okay then.”Emit agreed and turned back to Elsa. “I don’t know, Elsa… I mean if they think it’s her best shot, they just want what’s best for her.”  
“That doesn’t mean they know what’s best for her.”Elsa said gently and Emit sighed.  
“You really think she should keep her magic?”  
“Yes, it’s part of who she is and she should be supported to embrace it.”she said and again Emit sighed. Emma had done that for him and that’s why he was living in a nice house with the love of his life and a son and a group of boys he loves as though they were his own sons.  
“If they’re not going to use the potion they won’t miss.”he said after a moment and they quietly took the potion and the scarf and went out the door. He paused. “I got played by my seven year old nephew, didn’t I?”he said when they saw no sign of Oliver or Max.  
“I have a feeling that wherever we find Emma we’ll find Oliver.”  
“Then, let's get finding.”he agreed and poured the potion over the scarf and they followed it.  
As they walked Elsa studied him. “She means a lot to you doesn’t she?”  
“She’s my sister.”  
“But it’s more than just that.”  
“Emma’s my best friend… she supported me to go after what I love, what people think be damned. She had my back, always… she even put up with our mother’s nagging about her and Graham when she thought they had something going on. Never told anyone until we were ready… when Henry got taken to Neverland and she jumped after him we ended up having to save Oliver’s father from this cave. We had to reveal our deepest secret to do that… I confessed to being part of the death of one of my foster fathers. He was abusive and deserved way worse, everyone else seemed to forget. Not Emma though, when we got back she sat with me in the woods and we just sat there and drank, she never pushed, just knew I would tell her when I was ready… we sat there for hours, she never checked her watch, never sighed of boredom, nothing… she helped me get through that pain that guilt, made me feel worthy enough of a happy ending with Graham.”  
“Regina said Emma was her first friend. She obviously means a lot to Henry. She’s your best friend. Dean is so insistent on fixing things. Even Mr. Gold agreed to go down to the station to help her. Belle and she seem to have a good relationship. I’ve seen her talk to Granny. Does she have any enemies?”  
“Not really, no. there’s just something about her. She doesn’t judge on your past or what you look like, what you believe in or who you love. She doesn’t care if your smart or dumb, magical or normal, if you look like her or not… you know one time we thought Regina had killed the town shrink, Archie, all the evidence pointed at Regina, but Emma… man, she knew better. She knew Regina wouldn’t do something like that, she cared too much about Henry. She fought, never backed down to our dad or anyone and she was right. Regina wasn’t behind it… she knows when Gold is a threat and when we can ignore him. She’s just so… special, so good.”  
“You feel guilty don’t you?”  
“I know she’d never hurt Owen, and I still acted the way I did.”  
“You know, it’s one thing to trust her with your own life, but a parent is always more careful with their child’s life. Emma knows that.”  
“I still made her feel like a monster.”  
“I saw the fear and concern in Anna’s eyes as Emma did yours.”  
“And you forgave her?”  
“There was nothing to forgive… and it took a lot of convincing for me to accept that there wasn’t anything for Anna to forgive either.”she paused. “Why is Emma the way she is?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Why does she give everyone a chance?”  
“Oh, I don’t know.”he shook his head and paused thoughtfully. “I think because she was never really given a chance. She always had to prove she was worthy to have an opinion, smart enough and strong enough to handle herself… she knows people can change when they’re treated like humans… She says it’s sad that we live in a world where being a decent human being is viewed as nice and a good person.”  
“She treated me like a human and not like a threat in the ice wall.”she realized. “She talked to me, assured me she didn’t blame me or fear me for trapping us. I guess that’s why she has so many people who care for her.”

Oliver followed Max through the woods. “Max, you sure you know where we are? And where we’re going?”he asked and Max stopped so that Oliver caught up. He grabbed the collar around Max and walked next to the wolf. “I know, it seems dumb for me to be scared since I’m imortal and powerful and everything, but… I’m not made of stone.”he said after a long moment. Then they came up into a mansion. “Is mom here?”he asked and Max confirmed. He let go of the collar and followed Max inside. They came just around the corner as Emma took Elsa’s hand and everything calmed. A wave of magic emitted from her and it was over with. “Mom!”Oliver said happily and ran to her. He jumped up and Emma picked him up.  
“Oh, Oliver, I’m so sorry.”Emma said holding him tightly.  
“I’m just happy you're okay. You didn’t do it, right?”  
“No, bud, I still got magic.”  
“Good,”he said with a smile. Emma set him down and he went to Elsa and hugged her. “Thank you.”he said to her.  
“Swan.”Hook said as he rushed in. “Are you alright, love. I’m so glad you didn’t go through with it.”he said hugging her tightly. Then he passionately kissed and she desperately wished her son wasn’t in the room, she could deal with Elsa, but not her son.  
“Easy tiger, we got company.”Emma said pulling back.  
“Apologies, love. I’m just happy you're okay and you didn’t go through with it.”  
“Killian, are you okay?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“If you look at me any harder you’ll drill a whole in my head.”  
“I’m just happy to have you back.”  
“Didn’t know you were just a big fan of magic.”  
“Are you kidding, Swan? I’m a fan of every part of you.”he said with a smile and she returned it. He hugged her again. “You should go outside. I have a feeling there’s going to be a lot of worried people waiting for you.”he said and started leading her out.

She was met by her parents and brothers and she embraced her mother and Henry. Snow urged her to know that they loved her no matter what, and didn’t want her to ever change. Then to prove she had control of her powers she made lights in the sky that then turned into fireworks. Henry pointed out the ribbon on her wrist. They concluded the Snow Queen was behind it and they felt as though their magic was being harnessed somehow.

The next day Belle informed them that the spell had been enacted and they were at the clock tower for a vantage point to see the spell start oozing towards the town. “By sundown everyone in this town will be tearing each other apart.”Regina said.  
“Then let's not be in town.”Emma said and that led them to the ice wall.  
“Hardly an elegant solution.”Regina said.  
“Nothing wrong with brute force if it works.”Emit said as David geared up.  
“Uh, reminder, I’m the one that has experience in this stuff. I was actually trained, so maybe I should be the one preparing to go up.”Emma pointed out.  
“No,”David and Dean said together.  
“Great, just what I need.”Emma grumbled annoyed. She did not need two overprotective fathers, especially with their lives.  
“David, be careful.”Snow said.  
“Yeah, yeah,”he assured her and approached the wall. As soon as he tried to hook in the pick he was thrown back and the ice wall grew a little.  
“Well, it seems the wall isn’t a fan of your brute force.”Regina said.  
“David!”Snow yelled as they rushed to the man and helped him up.  
“Elsa, no, that thing could go off again.”Emma said when Elsa pulled Anna’s necklace from the a crack that had formed.  
“It’s Anna’s necklace. I found it.”  
“I’m glad, but sentiment ain’t worth endangering your life.”  
“This is a sign Emma. everything’s going to work out.”  
“So is everyone into this hope thing now?”Regina asked.  
“Okay, what if we Chapo it?”Emma asked.  
“what?”David asked.  
“Chapo is a mexican drug lord known for escaping prison through tunnels.”Henry said.  
“The tunnels go under the town line, right? Belle’s dad tried to use it to make her forget, right?”Emma asked quickly.  
“No good, the ice goes through the tunnels too.”Leroy said. “What about the kid? He was able to get you in and out.”he added and everyone turned to Oliver. He was intimidated by that so he scooted closer to Emma.  
“Well, he got me out.”she commented thoughtfully.  
“Well, can he get us out too?”  
Emma looked between her son and the others and sighed and knelt down. “Can you try, please? You can do it, you've already done it.”she said gently.  
“No, I can’t.”he shook his head and Emma looked back at the group before looking back at him.  
“Why not?”she asked gently. He looked at the group nervously. He met Max’s eye. As he and Max had trudged through the woods Ingrid appeared to him and told him how she saw how powerful he was, but she made modifications to the wall so that he shouldn’t get ideas about getting people out. She said she made so that even he couldn’t get people in and out. “Oliver, remember what we talked about? Your power is decided on what you believe, not what others tell you or the conditions of the world. Ingrid is not that powerful. Can you please try.”she said gently. He nodded and stepped closer to the ice wall. He closed his eyes and thought very hard, he tried really hard to believe he could make an opening for them, but he slumped his shoulders in defeat.  
“I’m sorry.”he sniffled not moving or turning to look at them.  
“It’s okay,”Emma assured him with a sigh and hugged him. She led him back, but he was so embarrassed and ashamed he turned into her and she just hugged him tighter. “Okay, this thing is coming and we need to be prepared. Mom, Dad, Leroy and Dean go into town and let people know what’s going on. They need to be away from their loved ones if they don’t want to hurt each other. Killian go to the docs, see if we can get boats to take people out on. Even if it ain’t all the less people in town the better.”  
“I want to go warn Robin. The merry men’s camp isn’t far from here.”Regina said.  
“Okay, go, Elsa and me are gonna go see Gold, see if we can get any ideas. Henry should go with me.”she agreed.  
“No, Henry’s staying with me, I’m his best bet.”Regina said.  
“That might not be true. Emma and I, I think we’re immune.”Elsa said.  
“what?”Regina asked.  
“These ribbons.”Elsa said and both women held up their wrists. “If she wants us to be her sisters then the curse shouldn’t affect us.”  
“I should watch Henry.”Emma said.  
“No, your part of this nut job’s plan. I want Henry near me as long as it’s safe for him.”  
“I’ll be okay with her, Em.”Henry assured. Emma looked thoughtful for a moment.  
“What you got?”she asked with a head nod. Henry grinned and an angel blade fell from his sleeve into his hand with ease.  
“I don’t know if the salt bombs would help, but I got those too.”he nodded.  
“We will be talking about this later.”Snow said after a moment.  
“sure,”Emma agreed and she and Henry did a hand shake. “Be careful.”  
“You too.”Henry agreed and he and Regina left.  
“Em, what do I do?”Emit asked.  
“Here,”she said giving him a key. “Babies ain’t gonna be safe. Go to the stables click this button, its an automatic daycare kinda. It’ll keep the babies safe and alive until this is all over. Get with Ashely get the kids in there. Then grab my chains from the storage unit, find a tree far away from everyone and the town, chain yourselves to it.”  
“You sure the babies will be fine there?”  
“I promise. Those kids could grow into teenagers in there and be well functioning adults in society. Once the kids are in there press the button twice, they’ll be fine until this is all over. Go.”she said and he ran off. “We gotta go, this is happening now.”Emma said and they all split off and rushed to their task.

It ended up with Emma, her parents, Regina, Leroy and Elsa looking at maps of the mind when they found that Anna was in the mines but there was a block in their path, a literal wall. “Yeah, sure, me and the guys can get there, if we work fast and carefully it’ll only take a few hours.”Leroy agreed as David stepped away to take a phone call.  
“That’s wonderful.”Elsa agreed. “Lets go now.”  
“Have you guys not been watching the clock? It’ll be sundown by the time you munchkins are done.”Regina said.  
“Dwarves, sister.”Leroy corrected.  
“Like I care.”  
“That was Belle. They can get the counter spell even without Anna here. They can use the necklace to extract the dust.”David said as he came back to the table.  
“And it’s the same thing?”Snow asked.  
“Almost it will take longer… and it will destroy the necklace.”  
“So it can either save Anna or the town.”Emma sighed.  
“No, no it can do both, we have time.”Elsa said quickly.  
“We don’t. Exploring these tunnels can take days.”Regina said.  
“So, what’ll it be, folks? Save the town or find the sister?”Leroy said. Elsa stepped away sadly looking at the necklace. Emma began to pace behind Regina muttering to herself.   
“This shouldn’t even be a conversation. If we don’t get the necklace to the fairies right now, we and all our loved ones will be hit by this vicious spell.”she said then lowered her voice “it’s one woman’s life versus a whole town.”  
“Emma what do you think? You always come up with a plan to save the day.”David said and Emma stopped and looked at them.  
She looked down and shook her head and mumbled something. “what?”Regina asked.  
“You can’t save them all… it’s the hunter’s… rule. The thing that keeps us afloat. Yes, we’re heroes and we want to get everyone to safety and we don’t want to lose anyone. But this is war, and in war the leaders need to make the tough decisions. Someone has to lose and we have to say who. Moral question my ass.”she said breathing a little heavy.  
“I’m so sorry.”David said gently. Emma looked at Elsa.  
“I’ll tell her.”she said sadly and walked to Elsa. They turned to watch.  
“This can’t be easy.”David whispered and Emma went back to them, looking as pained as Elsa and handed him the bag. David took it gently as Elsa went into the elevator.  
“Oliver, c’mon.”Emma said looking down. Oliver came out from one iasil and went to her. She looked down sadly at the boy and they rushed off.

They rushed into the dinner. “The necklace, do you have it?”Belle asked.  
“Yeah, it’s right here.”Emma said and handed it to mother superior.  
“It’s pebbles from the mines.”mother superior said.  
“what?”Emma asked shocked.  
“Where is it?”Snow asked confused.  
“She tricked us so she can use it to keep tracking down her damn sister.”Regina said a little angry then changed to slightly amused “I should know better than to trust blondes by now.”she added looking down a little disappointed.  
“Ditto. We have to go back and get it.”Emma said quickly.  
“No, it’s-it’s too late.”Belle said.  
“Too late? already?”Snow asked shocked.  
“By the time you get back here yes.”  
“Time for a hope speech? Virtue of blind faith?”Regina said looking at Snow.  
“Well, it seems Elsa’s blind faith is exactly what’s screwing us right now.”Snow said angrily.  
“Coming from you, that’s just terrifying.”she said after a short moment showing she was a little worried now.  
“Well, I ain’t giving up. I know she’s down there looking for Anna, so I’m gonna go find her. Help her get Anna, hopefully in time.”  
“Well, then go. Because right now that’s our only shot.”David sighed.  
“Ollie, stay with them.”she said quickly and looked at them and rushed out all the way to the mines.“Elsa wait!”Emma yelled going to the wall that had stopped them before.  
“I’m sorry, I have to try this.”Elsa said desperately and used her magic to break through the wall. They heard waves crash and went onto the beach.  
“The beach… that map couldn’t’ve been any more wrong.”she said disappointedly. She tried to console Elsa and get her to safety at the same time, but it didn’t work. Then Elsa wished for Anna to be with her and a chest came up from the ocean and Anna and Kristof popped up out of it. They reunited happily. Then Emma rushed them off the beach and to the diner only to find it destroyed. Emma whirled around and punched a hole into the wall.  
“Wow you're strong.”Anna commented.  
“She was a soldier.”Elsa said. “Your father had faith you could figure it out. So what do we do?”she asked stepping closer to Emma.  
“Prepare for the worst.”Emma answered pinching the bridge of her nose. “I need to get Oliver to safety, trap him somewhere so he doesn’t hurt anyone.”Emma said and rushed out.  
“Who’s Oliver?”Kristof asked.  
“Her seven year old son.”Elsa answered as they rushed after her. They all drew to a stop in the middle of the road when the Snow Queen appeared in front of them.  
“You.”Emma said angrily as she had two angel blades drop her from wrists to her hands.  
“Woah,”Anna said.  
“She’s scary.”Kristof whispered.  
“Hurting me won’t stop the curse.”Ingrid said.  
“But it would be satisfying. You messed with my son, my brothers and the rest of the people I call family, and no one gets away with that.”  
“Well, I’m here to inform you that because of Oliver’s powers, he won’t be affected by the spell. So you can rest easy knowing your son won’t become a bloody thirsty murderer.”  
“Unlucky for you I don’t need a spell to make me a killer.”she said angrily and attacked but she disappeared before Emma made contact and she growled.  
“Emma?”Elsa said a little nervous.  
“sorry,”Emma said and put the blades away.  
“So do you always just carry knives around?”Kristof asked.  
“We gotta go, my parents have a plan.”Emma said and they started rushing down the street.  
“Emma,”Dean said and rushed up to her. “That’s Anna, they can’t make the counterspell, right?”he concluded looking between her and the sky.  
“No, something happened at dinner. De, you gotta get you and Sam and Cas away from everyone. And away from each other.”  
“I know, I already sent them off with chains into the woods. We’ll be fine, what are you gonna do about Oliver?”he asked as Elsa led the other two away to give them some privacy.  
“Snow Bitch just told us he won’t be affected cause of his powers.”  
“Good,”he nodded a little relieved. “Em, I know you're mad at me, and I know you have every reason to be, I just need you two know I really am sorry, and I really do love you.”  
“I know, De, I know, but you gotta, you're in the heart of the town.”  
“I know, I have my chains ready I just needed to see you.”he said sadly. “I know you’ll figure it out, baby, I know you’ll save us.”he said in a whisper and hugged her tightly.  
“I love you too, De.”she said into his chest as she reciprocated the hug.  
“You be careful, okay? I love you, never forget that.”  
“You gotta go,”she said sadly. He pulled back sadly and kept his hands on her shoulders.  
“Here, she’s well hidden, don’t want anyone getting into her arsonal.”he said handing her the keys to the impala, she looked at the keys almost at the brink of tears. “I’ll be back for them, so don’t lose them and don’t get any funny ideas.”he said knowing how she felt, this was just in case this was their final goodbyes. Emma hugged him again for a moment. He kissed her head before pulling back, he cupped her head and kissed her forehead before handing her the keys and hesitated before running off.  
“Let’s go.”Emma said sadly to the group and led them to the station. “Mom, Dad, we’re running out of time, you said you had a plan.”Emma said as she rushed in.  
“Kristof?”David said shocked.  
“David.”the other man said just as shocked.  
“You cut your hair.”  
“So did you.”he returned as they hugged laughing.  
“I see you brought your lovely fiancee, Joan?”David said looking at Anna.  
“Joan?”Kirstof asked Anna.  
“It was a code name. David, I like your short hair. Not that I didn’t like it long or that I thought it… it’s good to see you.”Anna rambled.  
“Likewise.”David said and hugged her as well for a moment before pulling back. “And this is my wife, Snow, our daughter, Emma, and grandson, Oliver.”he said going back to Snow’s side. Emma awkwardly waved and Oliver slowly crossed them to go to her side.  
“Wait, what? How could she be your daughter?”Anna asked.  
“Long story. Once we survive this curse, he’ll be happy to tell you all about it.”Emma told her then turned to her parents. “The plan, what’s the plan?”she asked desperately.  
They took in a deep breath, shared a look and turned away. Snow grabbed the keys from the desk on her way to the cell. “This is the plan.”Snow answered.  
“What?”  
“You and Anna and Elsa are the only ones immune. The rest of us have to protect ourselves.”  
“You might want to try that desk old friend. It’s sturdy. Cuff keys are in the top drawer.”David added and Kristof seemed heart broken at that.  
“I ain’t locking you in there.”Emma said dazed.  
“Yes, you have to.”Snow said.  
“We won’t be able to hurt anyone from in here.”David said gently.  
“What about me? I don’t want to hurt anyone.”Oliver said fearfully.  
“You’re immune to, bud. Cause of how powerful you are.”she said gently looking down at her son. “Max,”she said and the wolf nodded.  
Max turned into his human form. “I’m gonna go down to the mines, once the curse hits something tells me I’m gonna be stock in my wolf form so I won’t be able to get out.”  
“Good, yeah, that sounds like a solid plan.”she nodded.  
“You’ll get it.”he said confidently and they did a hand shake, Emma was dazed the entire time.  
“Who was that?”Anna asked once Max rushed out.  
“Hey,”Kristof protested.  
“Take the keys, Emma.”Snow said gently holding them out to her.  
“I- I don’t know what’s gonna happen. I don’t know how long it’s gonna last. I don’t know what’s gonna happen to me. I mean, what if you starve to death in there, what if- what if-”  
“No, Emma, you’re gonna fix this thing. And then you're gonna come back and save us.”  
“You think?”she whispered.  
“We believe in you.”David said gently.  
“Please.”Snow said. “We know Henry is in a safe. All the babies in town are too. Oliver is immune and you have Emit and Graham and the boys squared away.”she said as Emma took the keys from her mother, it was evident she was afraid.  
“Dean said he took care of Sam and Cas and himself. Everyone else can take care of themselves.”David added.  
Emma was breathing heavily and she turned to the group, Elsa had led Oliver to her office and Anna and Kristof were talking quietly. “Guys… I…”she said lost shaking her head trying to keep herself together. “I don’t think I can do this… this ain’t a dragon, or terrorist or a-”  
“It doesn’t matter.”David said gently shaking his head and he stepped out of the cell and hugged her tightly. “You’re gonna figure it out and you're gonna save us because it’s what you do.”he said then pulled back. He held her hand, pulling her to the cell and stepped in closing the door with him. She tried not to cry as she locked the cell.  
She went to her mother’s cell and Snow hugged her as well before stepping in and closing the cell just as David had done. Emma shakingly locked it. “We don’t fear you magic, Emma. it’s what’s going to allow you to take on this Snow Queen and win.”she said emotionally.  
“And when you do, you’ll be right back here unlocking these doors.”David added confidently.  
“Mom, I’m scared.”Oliver said running up to her and attached himself to her.  
“Don’t be, buddy, because your mom is going to fix this.”David assured the boy.  
“Doesn’t make it any less scary.”he mumbled.

When the curse was enacted and it was obvious things changed Emma took Oliver into her office again and Elsa followed. Anna stayed with Kristof. “My parents.. This ain’t who they are.”Emma commented looking at them through the window. She was bouncing her ball off the wall trying to think of a solution.  
“I’d hate to see grandpa Dean right now.”Oliver grumbled.  
“Hopefully we won’t have to.”Emma sighed.  
“Wow, they can say some really mean things.”he commented looking through the glass.  
“Okay, here, watch… I don’t know, Phineas and Ferb or something.”she giving him her phone and some head phones. He shrugged and took them. Anna came in and told them the origin of the curse and that led them to the conclusion that they had to kill Ingrid for all of this to be over.  
“I don't believe in killing.”Elsa said sadly.  
“Well, for me it’s an as needed basis, we got no choice now, it’s our only option.”she said then turned to Anna. “Anna, how are you with children?”  
“I love children.”she said confused.  
“Good, Oliver is a little odd, but he’s still a kid.”she nodded and went to Oliver and explained everything. He agreed. “Okay, we gotta go. We’ll be back.”  
“Wait, I’m the babysitter?”  
“I’m not a baby.”Oliver protested.  
“Elsa and me have to be the ones to defeat her. Someone needs to stay here with the others. And trust me someone gets in here you want Oliver with you.”  
“He’s a child.”  
“Also part demon and part angel. Look, it’ll be fine, we’ll be back.”she said and rushed off.  
“Oh, look at the savior,”David said venomously.  
“Running off again, I see.”Snow added.  
“Do me a favor, don’t do anything stupid. For once in my life I’m seeing crealy.”  
“Dad-”Emma began to say. David laughed.  
“Oh, I am not your father.”he said angrily. “I’m not your ‘De’ and I never will be.”  
“Okay,”she said with a sigh and walked away.

She and Elsa confronted Ingrid in front of her shop and tried to use their magic on her, but they couldn’t. “She’s made it impossible for us to hurt her.”Elsa said.  
“Only with magic.”Emma said through her teeth as she pulled out a gun.  
“You were always a fighter.”Ingrid said softly. “Soon you won’t want to hurt me… soon you’ll love me… for real.”she added poofed away.  
“We need to get these ribbons off.”Emma sighed.

Emma and Elsa ended up at Regina’s vault after failing to rip off the ribbons in Gold’s shop. “I don’t understand, I thought you and Regina were friends.”  
“We are now, but when I first got here, she hated me. Thought I was taking Graham from her and tryna get Henry. She hated me and Emit. With the help of this spell I think I can get her to hate me even more.”she explained as she opened the door and pushed the coffin. They went down the stairs “Woah, a little late for Halloween.”she said when she saw Regina.  
“You,”Regina said evilly as she stood.  
“How do you walk in that thing?”she asked.  
“With the poise and composure of a queen. Perfect timing Miss Swan, I was just reading up on how to turn you into a garden topiary…”she said, to which Emma didn’t have a response. Regina looked at Elsa. “What is she doing here?”  
“I wanted to see your face when you heard the truth.”Elsa answered.  
“The truth about what?”  
“I lied to you Regina. When I first came to this town I was trying to take Graham from you, Emit just beat me to it.”  
“Tell me something I don’t know.”  
“I was only nice to you because I keep my enemies close. I knew that getting to you when you were weak would make it easier to destroy you when you became a threat again. Obviously that never happened cause you’re weak. Really I was just always looking for a way to destroy any chance of happiness you had. Like my mother did.”Emma said.  
“I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”Regina snarled and made a fireball. She threw it, Emma grabbed Elsa’s writ and held it up and they ducked. The fire destroyed the ribbons. Emma pushed Regina back with magic then pulled Elsa out.

Regina rushed into the station and growled when she saw Emma’s office was empty save for Oliver. He looked up confused and concerned. She angrily turned and saw the others in the bullpen and smiled. Oliver rushed out to hear her say she was lucky because she got to kill the two idiots who started it all. “Hey, I’m not the one that told Cora about your secret boyfriend.”David pointed.  
“Are you selling me out?”Snow asked.  
“Shut up.”Regina cut in. “You both deserve to die, not just for what you did.”she added, pointing to Snow then pointed at David “But for your whining.”  
“Regina, c’mon, you're under the snow queen’s curse. You don’t really hate them.”Oliver said quickly as he rushed to be between his grandparents and his mom’s friend.  
“It does sound like she has her reasons.”Kristof commented.  
“Kristof.”Anna scolded in a whisper.  
“I don’t know who you are but who don’t you go back to where you came from.”Regina said and poofed Anna and Kristof away.  
“Not good.”Oliver said nervously as Dean rushed in.  
“What do you want?”David asked annoyed.  
“I was here first.”Regina said to Dean.  
“You hate her, I hate him. I think we can leave each other to have a little fun.”Dean said.  
“Grandpa, you don’t hate him, or her or anyone really.”Oliver said nervously.  
“Oh, but I do.”Dean said pulling out his knife.  
“Well, the feeling is mutual.”David said.  
“No, you both are friends cause you both love my mom.”Oliver said.  
“That’s exactly why I can’t stand him. I raised her! I saved her! I am her father! Not you!”Dean said angrily as he got closer to David’s cell. Oliver jumped in front of him.  
“Grandpa-”  
“He’s not your grandfather.”David said angrily as he rattled the cage, scaring Oliver.  
“You both are, okay. I mean sure biologically you are, but through sentiment you both are.”  
“Oliver, get out of the way.”Dean ordered.  
“Yes, please do. I’ve been waiting for a long time for this.”David agreed.  
“Guys, please.”Oliver begged, unsure of how to stop any of this. “You don’t really hate each other, none of you. Yall are family.”  
“Enough of this.”Regina said and then Oliver was gone.  
“What’d you do to him?”Dean asked.  
“The brat is immortal, now, are you going to help me kill these idiots?”Regina said. Dean tilted his head in agreement and the doors opened.

Oliver looked around confused when he appeared in the loft. “Huh?”he questioned. He ran down the stairs and tried to open the door but it was magically shut. “Oh, c’mon.”he sighed tiredly and woridly. He tried and tried, he pulled on the nob and tried to break it down, but it was useless. Then he heard someone on the outside trying to get in.  
“Oliver, are you in there, lad?”Killian asked.  
“No,”he said nervously as he backed away from the door.  
“Oliver, you need to come with me. I’m here to take you somewhere safe.”  
“I ain’t goin’ anywhere with you…”  
“Lad-”  
“You’re under the snow queen’s curse. You’re gonna- you’re gonna dump me in the ocean or something.”he said nervously as he grabbed a bag of marbles he had and put them on the floor.  
“I’m coming in.”Hook said and he was somehow able to open the door and he stepped in. He slipped on the marbles and Oliver took that opportunity to rush out the door. “Oliver, I’m just trying to do what’s best for you, lad!”Killian said as he stood and tried to run after him. Then Will Scarlet showed up and tried to fight him, Killian simply pushed him against the wall and knocked him out. “Oliver!”he called out.

Oliver ran, all he could think to do was find Emma, with the certain war scene that was in the station Emma would be the only one that could stop it. He ran and searched for what felt like days, he tried to avoid main street, but then he noticed everything calming, people stopped fighting. He ran all the way to main street to see Emma hugging David. “Mom!”he exclaimed, relieved and ran to her. She quickly pulled away from David and braced herself for impact. He literally jumped into her arms making her laugh a little.

They all went to Granny’s for yet another celebratory potluck. Oliver and Henry were in a booth, happily talking with a now awoken Roland. Emit and Graham were tending to the boys who had somehow gotten free and got into a huge street fight with each other. Though now they were laughing at everything they had done. “Wait, so you sword fought with David?”Sam asked, amused. He, Dean, Castiel, David, Snow, Regina and Robin were near the bar talking.  
“Hey, he did pretty good.”David said amused.  
“You need more ice?”Elsa asked Emit and Graham at a booth.  
“No, I think everyone is good.”Emit answered slightly amused as he studied the boys.  
“They sure went all out.”Graham said slightly amused.  
“Where’d you even get the crossbow, Mat?”Emit asked.  
“I - I don’t really remember.”the young boy said, he was about nine, the youngest.  
“Well, you sure had good aim.”William laughed. William was the oldest at fourteen.  
“I’ll say.”another boy said slightly annoyed holding an ice pack to his shoulder, about twelve.  
“Sorry, George.”Mathew grimaced.  
“Albert, where were you the entire time?”George asked.  
“I was looking for Otto.”Albert answered looking at the other boy his age, thirteen.  
“Funny, I was looking for you.”Otto said.

At the bar the adults were laughing remembering their encounter. Dean noticed Emma’s absence, sure she wouldn’t have been there with them, but maybe with Oliver and Henry, but she wasn’t there or anywhere in the diner. He looked at David who had seemed to notice the same thing and they shared a questioning look with each other. David silently stepped away, remembering having seen Emma slip out the back. He found her at the back door, going to the parking lot. She was sitting on the floor, her back against one side of the door frame, her leg bent to be against the other side of the frame and she bounced her ball. “Hey,”David said leaning on the wall next to her feet. “You okay?”  
“Yeah,”Emma answered.  
“What’s on your mind?”he asked, crossing his arms.  
She paused the fluid bouncing motion she had with the ball. “Nothin’.”she answered.  
“Well, if that were true you’d be in there the boys, not out here bouncing that ball.” She smiled a little at that. “Well, hey, if you don’t want to talk about it, that's fine. I do want to talk about something.”he said gently. She looked up at him. “I’m sorry for what I said under the curse. I-”  
“Dad, it’s okay. You were cursed.”she assured him quickly. “... but, uh, I gotta ask… are you jealous of Dean?”she asked hesitantly. “I mean, from what I saw all it did was make all the little things, quirks, everyone has unbearable. Made it impossible for everyone to look past the things they usually do cause they love each other.”she explained.  
David paused for a moment, Emma was very accurate. When he was under the curse every flaw, small and big, everything they had ever moved passed was suddenly the only thing they could think about. Yes, when he first met Dean he wasn’t fond of him; yes, he envied him to a certain degree. Dean had the relationship he craved with Emma. “Well, Emma, if I’m being honest, at one point, yes, I did envy him.”he answered after a long moment. “Just like when we met Dean was… defensive about his place in your life.”he added and Emma tilted her head thoughtfully. “But now, like you said, we’re able to look past it because, well, we both love you and you’re what really matters.”he explained.  
“So, he was scared of you replacing him and you were scared you couldn’t… live up to him?”  
“Yeah,”he nodded thoughtfully after a moment of thought. “How could I? He raised you, Emma, while I couldn’t hold a conversation with you.”  
“Yeah, those were awkward times.”she chuckled a little. “But… you know that ain’t true right? I don’t love one of you more than the other.”  
“Of course we both know that.”he agreed with a smile. “C’mon, there’s a party in there and it’s missing you.”he added holding out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up.  
“Mom!”Oliver said excitedly as he ran up to her with Max.  
“What’s up?”she asked.  
“C’mon, you gotta play BS with us. Henry said it’s funny how flustered uncle Emit gets with you.”he said taking her hand and pulling her to the diner.  
Emma laughed a little as her son pulled her away “You know Henry is your uncle too, right.”she said as he pulled her around the corner in a rush. David smiled as he watched them disappear around the corner.  
“hey,”Dean said with a nod up as he approached him.  
“She’s okay.”David assured him.  
“Good,”he nodded thoughtfully. “You know what was wrong?”  
“Not really, no.”he shook his head. “She still loves you, you know… she’ll get there.”  
“I hope so, man.”he sighed.

The next day Emma, Killian, Elsa, Anna, and Kristof were at the ice wall. Elsa took down the wall and Anna tried to cross the line. “wait!”Emma stopped her quickly. “That’s the town line.”  
“I don’t think you understand. I want to leave the town.”Anna said.  
“I know, but I sense that some of the Snow queen’s magic remains.”Emma said and approached the line. She tapped on it and there was a magical barrier. “We’re still trapped, we can leave but not come back.”she explained turning back to the group.  
“Well, how are we going to get home?”  
“I don’t know, but you weren’t gonna get there walking either way.”  
“She’s right, we need a portal.”Elsa said.  
“How do we get one, we need to get home.”Anna said.  
“We will, but we need to be careful. Arendell will still be there.”  
“Actually it may not.”  
“What?”  
“Did we not tell you? Did we forget to tell her?”Anna asked turning to Kristof.  
“Well, there was a lot going on.”Kristof said.  
“Tell me what?”Elsa asked.  
“Hans has taken over.”Kristof admitted.  
“Emma, we have to get back now.”Elsa said turning to Emma.  
“We’ll figure something out, but we really have no way to travel across worlds.”Emma said.

They were outside the sheriff’s station in a roadblock, how could they make a portal. Emma was bouncing her ball off the wall. “What’s the deal with that ball?”Kristof asked Elsa.  
“It helps her think.”Elsa answered.  
“Oh!”Emma said and went to her backpack, she pulled out an old book and sat on the floor cross legged as she flipped through it.  
“Did you find something?”Anna asked quickly.  
“We once were dragged into this other world, a parallel universe, and Rowena got us back.”  
“Who’s Rowena?”  
“She’s a witch, super powerful. She was so powerful a family of witches put this lock on her to limit her magic.”she said distractedly. Her expression fell.  
“What is it?”Elsa asked.  
“No good, it can only be used to travel between different versions of this realm.”  
“Different versions of this realm?”Kristof asked.  
“Yeah, see the creator of this realm is God, but he’s a writer so he makes different versions of the earths… it's really complicated and-”she was cut off by Henry and Pinocchio.  
Henry was riding his bike and Pinochio was on the bars on the back, both had a helmet on. “Emma!”they yelled urgently making her stand. Henry skidded to a stop and Pinocchio jumped off. “Emma,”Henry said out of breath, dismounting the bike.  
“Woah, what’s wrong?”Emma asked.  
“It’s Roland,”Henry puffed.  
“He’s turning to ice again. Regina said he has to cross the town line so that the curse will be completely broken.”Pinocchio added.  
“But if he does that he won’t be able to come back in.”Emma said.  
“There has to be a way, or else my mom loses her happy ending.”Henry said.  
“Where’s Oliver?”  
“I dropped him off at Dean’s like you asked.”  
“I got an idea.”she said urgently pushing the two boys to her car. “I’ll be back.”she told the other adults as they got in. She sped to Granny’s and ran up to Dean’s room.  
“Em-”Dean said confused.  
“Where’s Oliver?”she asked quickly.  
“What’s going on?”Oliver asked going to stand next to Dean.  
“I’ll explain on the way, c’mon.”she said taking his hand and pulling him down the hall.  
“Emma, what’s wrong?”Dean asked.  
“Later, time sensitive.”she called back and disappeared around the corner.  
“Mom, what’s going on?”Oliver asked as she rushed him into the bug, Max jumped in, jumped over Oliver and to the back with the other boys.  
“Roland needs to cross the town line because the curse isn’t completely broken.”  
“But that means he’ll be gone forever.”he said as she sped off.  
“No, there’s a barrier on the town, yes, but it’s not as strong, you can get them back in.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure, you just have to believe.”  
“But-”  
“We believe in you, Ollie. You can do it.”Henry said.  
“I know you can.”Pinocchio agreed.  
“What do you say, you think you can try?”Emma asked and he set his chin and nodded firmly.  
“Yeah, I can do it.”Oliver agreed confidently.  
“Good.”she agreed and sped up. She parked behind Regina’s car. “Wait!”she called opening the door, interrupting their goodbyes. She reached over the seat and pulled Oliver across the middle console, set him on the floor and they ran to the town line.  
“Why?”Robin asked.  
“I can get you back in.”Oliver said quickly.  
“Are- are you sure?”Robin asked holding on tighter to Roland.  
“Yeah, my mom said that it’s not as strong as the Snow queen made it, so, yeah.”he nodded.  
“I-”Regina began to question, confused and Emma gave her a look. Regina nodded understanding, Oliver powers were stemmed deeply on want and believe. What he believes will come true. “I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of that.”she said.  
“Robin, you’re gonna step over the line and wait, it shouldn’t take long for Oliver to get you two back in.”Emma said and he nodded quickly as the other two boys and Max rushed up to them. He quickly kissed Regina, nothing too explicit and hesitantly walked over the line backwards, holding onto Regina’s hand for as long as possible. They watched as the ice and white of Roland’s hair slowly disappeared and he straightened himself in his father’s arms.  
“Papa?”he asked confused.  
“Okay, Ollie, you're up.”Emma said looked at the young boy, he and Roland were roughly the same age. Oliver nodded and set his posture and stance. He closed his eyes. He opened them and shook his head and tried again.  
“You can do it.”Henry said, much like Emit had said to Emma not that long ago.  
It looked like he wouldn’t be able to do it, and Regina had to turn away in her despair. “Regina,”Emma said quietly after a long moment.  
“I don’t need a hope speech, Swan.”Regina said.  
“While you have me mistaken for my mother, sometimes hope does work.”she said and Regina took a moment to comprehend.  
She whirled around to see Robin standing on the other side of the line with Roland’s hand in his. “She’s right.”Robin said with a grin and the boys celebrated, jumping up and down, going to Oliver, hugging and shaking him.  
“You did it!”Henry exclaimed.  
“I did it!”Oliver said shocked and happy.  
“Thank you, Ollie.”Roland said as they bounced.  
“Thank you.”Robin said looking at Emma.  
“Well, I wouldn’t lie to my kid for just anyone.”Emma whispered. “Oliver did all the work.”she added in a normal voice with a proud smile.  
“I am forever in your debt, you’ve saved my life and now we don’t have to leave.”  
“Don’t mention it.”she said with a smile.  
“I think this calls for a celebration.”Regina said from her spot in Robin’s arms. “How about lunch at Granny’s, on me?”she added.  
“Awesome.”Henry agreed.  
“Great.”Oliver added.

They drove to Granny’s and ate lunch in a big booth. The boys then had the great idea of going to the park, to which they obliged. Emma stayed behind with the group from Arendel, now that the crisis was averted she could get back to the other problem. After a weird exchange with Killian that left Emma thinking, they ended up in the mansion she had gone to to get rid of her magic. Otto was the one that found the door since all of Emit’s household went with them. They had all grown fond of Elsa, but she had a special relationship with Emma. They said their goodbyes and before Anna went through the door she asked about Gold, since he had been the one to find the door for them and they found out he had lied about not knowing her. That sent them on a search and they found Gold holding Killian’s heart with some sort of projection of the stars in the clock tower. Emma and Snow were frozen then, when Emma tried to blast him with magic. Then they were frozen to watch, Emma felt every being in her body burn at the sight of Killian’s heart being crushed. Then as if a prayer had been answered Belle had snuck up the stairs, grabbed the dagger and forced Gold to stop. He was forced to let go of the heart, free Emma and Snow, and then they disappeared. Emma rushed up the stairs and hugged Killian tightly. “Are you okay?”she asked worriedly.  
“Aye, love, I am.”he agreed in a whisper. Snow smiled up at them from near the elevator then she slowly entered it and left, knowing her daughter needed to be with Killian.  
“C’mon,”Emma said after a long moment and pulled away. She took his hand and pulled him down the stairs after taking the box that was actually the hat. She dropped it off at the station then they walked to the inn.  
She was holding his heart in his room standing in front of him. “Have you ever done this before?”he asked warily.  
“Returned a heart into someone’s chest? Yeah,”she nodded.  
“Just be gentle.”he agreed and then she shoved it into his chest.  
“Thought it’d be like ripping off a band-”she was cut off by him kissing her passionately. He gently pushed her against the wall, but was also quick and eager.  
“I told you, Swan, I’m a survivor.”he said when he pulled back, but not far.  
“You know, if we really are to count our first date like the beanstalk then returning your heart is like our sixth.”she pointed out.  
“Didn’t you say that was the magic number?”he said teasingly. She smiled and pushed him to the bed, and never was she more grateful for Granny’s teasful planning. Killian’s room and the hunters’ rooms were as far as they could get. “Wait, what about the lad?”  
“Regina and Robin are hosting a sleepover for the boys, to celebrate Robin and Roland being able to stay… no need to worry about any of them.”she said as she straddled him and then leaned into a deep make out session. Killain gently flipped her over onto the bed.  
“Are you sure about this, Emma?”he asked gently.  
“Cristo..”she said and waited. He smiled, haven gotten used to it. “Yeah, I’m sure.”she agreed and he leaned into kiss her again.

Emit was finally able to pay her back for one of the many times she covered for Graham and Emit. Even though they were adults they didn’t want to give any ideas to their parents about what they were getting up to with their significant others. So when Snow asked about Emma’s whereabouts he said she was spending the night with him since both Oliver and Henry were with Regina and they had some rematches to attend to. Snow had smiled, rolled her eyes and wished him luck before hanging up. She then went to David and they also took advantage of their alone time together.  
It was early morning, for the first time in a long time Emma didn’t have nightmares. She slept curled up into Killain’s side, with her head on his chest and her hand over his heart. He had his arm around her tightly and for the first time in a long time didn’t need rum to sooth him to sleep. She woke up with a gasp and a jerk. “Swan?”Killian asked worriedly, he lifted his arm from her. “Are you alright, love?”  
“Sorry, yeah, I’m fine.”she said sitting up and looked at the clock. It was early for Dean, but not too early for him to be upset about her waking him up. Not that he would ever be, he’d make sarcastic comments, but she knew he wouldn’t mind, he never did.  
“What is it?”he asked sitting up.  
“I- uh- I need to talk to Dean.”she said as she got up, she gathered her clothes in the early morning light.   
“Now?”  
“Yeah, uh, he’s not completely at fault for what happened… I need to go.”she said standing, now fully dressed.  
“You’re not even going let me offer you breakfast?”  
She went over to the edge he was at and kissed him quickly. “Next time.”she promised in a whisper and stood.  
“I’ll hold you to that.”he smirked as she grabbed her backpack and rushed to the door.  
“You better.”she agreed and left. She checked her appearance in the mirror, making sure she didn’t look like she just had a night of love making with her boyfriend. She had showered last night after the activities and gotten into bed with Hook after that.  
She knocked on the door and waited. “Sam, I swear, if you’re gonna try to convince me to go running with you again I’m gonna kick your ass.”Dean warned. His voice had sounded like it was getting closer so she figured he was going to the door anyway. “Emma,”he said shocked after a moment of shock. “What’s wrong?”he asked. She punched his shoulder. “Ow,”he complained and then she hugged him and he confusedly returned it.  
“You're an idiot.”she said into his chest.  
“Uh, sure.”he agreed, just not wanting to let go. He tightened his hold on her, hoping it wasn’t a dream.  
She pulled back and looked at him “why didn’t you tell me Billy told you not to let Oliver live with me?”she asked as though he were stupid.  
“Uh, it wouldn’t change that you missed the first year of his life.”  
“But it would have made it easier to accept your decision, you bone head.”  
“So, you forgive me?”he asked, confused and hopeful.  
“You really think I wouldn’t?”  
“Well, I might not be your dad, but I never forgave John for making me leave you in hell.”  
“You’re not my dad… biologically, but you raised me, De. You are my dad… just a childish one.”she said amused and hugged him again.  
“I’m so glad to hear that, baby.”he said hugging her tightly.  
“Just, never do that again… or at least explain it fully. I don’t like pushing you away.”  
“I don’t like you pushing me away either.”he said, making her chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where you surprised??  
> so, I probably won't get into it in the actually story so here's the summary of Oliver's story. Oliver altered everyone memories to what was seen in season three, so that no one knew about him. Emma got pregnant the night after Neverland, when she went to talk to Neal and tell him she wouldn't be joining him. The birth was accelerated because of the supernatural components. Instead of finding out about the three demons they fight via the wall, they find out when they're rescuing Oliver. On their way to fight off the demons, Oliver hears Dean and changes things. He hid and watched while they dealt with the demons and waited for the right time to show himself to Dean. There you go.


	5. Season Four six week break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six weeks of 'normality' they had. Enjoy.

The next week was Thanksgiving and they were celebrating at Regina’s house. Snow was contributing some sides while Regina and Robin were cooking almost everything else. Emma, Emit, Killian and Graham were playing a video game in the loft. Henry and Oliver had made it their personal mission to help Killian assimilate more into the modern day, of course they were doing the same for Roland and Robin with help from Pinocchio. It was just Mario Party, but boy were they having fun. “Emma, did you make that pie you promised Dean and Regina?”Snow asked from the kitchen in the loft, she was finishing up her two dishes.  
“Yeah, Henry and Oliver already took them over to Regina’s.”she agreed, her eyes glued to the screen.  
“Where is Dean, by the way?”Emit asked.  
“Sam took him to get some actual nice clothes. No, Killian you gotta make sure the penguins go into the gate.”she said quickly.  
“It’s bloody impossible to control this contraption. It’s a ghost, it shouldn’t be affected by ice, he’s not touching it.”Killian complained, making them laugh.  
“Ha! I got a one handed pirate on my team and we still got a better time than you two.”Emma said when it was done and it was shown that they won.  
“I don’t even understand what all these buttons do.”Killain agreed with a smile. She smiled up at him, leaned into him and they shared a quick kiss.  
David came from his room with Oscar in his arms, he saw Killian and Emma and quietly complained to Snow’s amusement as he went to the kitchen. “Okay, okay, c’mon, I think we have time for one more event.”Emit said, slightly annoyed. Emma smiled and they went back to playing. “Oh, we got you beat on this one. Accuracy is Graham’s expertise.”  
“Yeah, video game accuracy is way different to real world accuracy, just ask Bobby.”  
“She’s right, you know.”a voice came from the door and the four young adults looked up shocked and confused. David and Snow had seen him come in.  
“Smooth dog,”Emma said amused as she tossed the control onto the couch.  
“Slayer,”he said amused as they met halfway and did a handshake in greetings.  
“What are you doing here?”she asked with a wide smile.  
“Hey, yeah, we’re here too.”Danny said.  
“Yo, Dan,”she greeted and hugged him.  
“Good to see you.”  
“Grace,”she added to the young girl, she was Henry's age now.  
“Hi, aunty.”Grace said with a smile as they hugged.  
“What are you guys doing here? How’d you get in?”  
“Oh, well, Grace was a little sad you weren’t coming over to thanksgiving so we thought why not come to you.”Danny said with a smile.  
“Of course that was with some communication with Henry and your parents.”Steve added.  
“We thought it’d be a fun little surprise.”Henry shrugged.  
“Fun, yeah, little, nah.”she said amused.  
“I can’t wait to show you all the tricks I’ve been working on.”Grace said excitedly.  
“C’mon, it’s time to go.”Snow said, the other had been getting ready while they talked.  
“Great, I’m starving.”Steve said helping Snow carry some things.  
“He’s going to try and take credit for that.”Danny warned making Emma laugh. Killian helped Emma into her coat, like a gentleman and they all headed out.  
Everything started off well enough, all the young boys and Grace were in Henry’s room playing games and talking. The adults were down stairs talking, preparing dinner and drinking. Then David and Dean started getting a little comparative, nothing extreme or too bad, more amusing than troubling. It was even more amusing when they roped Robin into it. The group of minors came down the stairs “We’re gonna go play a few downs.”Henry said holding up the football in his hands. The adults looked up at that.  
“Touch, not tackle.”Emma said distractedly.  
“Try not to get too dirty.”Regina added as they left.  
“I feel like someone should go make sure they don’t get too rough.”Snow said.  
“I’ll go.”Graham said amused.  
“I’ll join you.”Robin added. They both felt better outside.  
“You know what, I should go too.”Danny said after a moment.  
Things picked up a little between David and Dean, they were kinda used to it, they knew when they had to stop them. What they weren’t expecting was Emit and Steve following in their footsteps. “You know what,”Emma cut in when she got tired of Emit and Steve “If you two are gonna act like children go outside with the children.”she said pointedly.  
“I wouldn’t try to fight it.”Dean warned. The two men shrugged and went outside.  
Dean snickered a little. “You're on thin ice.”Emma warned Dean and David as she passed them, taking Dean’s beer, he got reckless when he was tipsy.  
The change was evident in the men to the other’s amusement. “You really have a handle on them.”Granny commented from where she was helping Regina in the kitchen.  
“Please, Steve and Emit are just big men children.”she shrugged.  
“What about David and Dean?”Regina asked.  
“Oh, those two are always competitive.”Snow said disappointedly.  
“I had to put Max on them once.”Emma said amused.  
“That was a long day.”

The dinner went without a hitch after that, and everyone enjoyed themselves. The next day Emma, Henry, Grace, and Oliver went to the skate park. Oliver was just starting to learn, the other two were getting a little more advanced, and Emma was enjoying teaching them. Pinocchio ran up to them and the boys invited him to join them. Marco hesitantly agreed and Emma let the boy barrow her helmet and knee pads. Henry lent him his board and took Emma’s board. “Oh, we should get Roland out here too.”Henry said and the other two boys agreed.  
“I think it’ll be hard to get Robin to agree.”Emma said amused.  
“But not impossible.”Grace pointed. “You got my parents to agree.”  
“Tuche.”she agreed.

The three from Hawaii left not long later since Grace had to get back to school and the men had to get back to solving crime. Emma didn’t notice the difference in Emit when Steve was around really, but almost everyone else did. A few nights later Emma, Killian and Oliver were planning a night at sea. “Oh, hope you guys have fun.”Henry said a little sadly when they told him at lunch, it was saturday so he was supposed to be with Emma.  
“Can Henry come with us?”Oliver asked hopefully.  
“Of course, he can, what do you say, lad?”Killian agreed without a second thought.  
“really?”Henry asked excitedly.  
“Of course,”Killian agreed and then as if remembering it wasn’t really his decision and Emma really had the last say in it turned to her with a questioning look.  
Emma had smiled at his quick agreement and the fact that it seemed he wasn’t doing it for her, it was though he actually liked spending time with the boys she loved. “Of course you can come, Kid.”Emma said slightly amused as if it should have been obvious.  
“I’m gonna go get my big jacket from my mom’s.”he said starting to slide out of the booth.  
“Oh, can I go with you?”Oliver asked hopefully.  
“sure,”Henry agreed and they both turned to Emma.  
She rolled her eyes amused and nodded. “Get what you need and meet us at the apartment. And when you stop at the store get some candy for me too.”  
“Yes,”Oliver hissed happily. They were going to do it, but now they had permission to stop at the store to get snacks which made it better.  
“Just don’t over pack.”she added.  
“Kay, give us like, an hour.”Henry said as they stood. Max lazily stood and stretched before following, knowing the drill. Always go with the boys, always protect the people Emma loves.  
“They’re excited lads.”Hook commented wrapping his arm around her as they watched the two boys grab their skateboards and ride off in the direction of Regina’s house.  
Emma smiled amused, leaning into him and then bent her neck up to look at him. “Yeah, they are.”she agreed contently. “You’re great with them.”she added. He truly was, he was something like a cool older brother to Henry and was starting to fall into the role of strong male role model for Oliver, she wasn’t going to go as far as referring to him as a father figure… yet.  
“Well, they are good kids.”he smiled and kissed her, just a peck on the lips. Emma smiled and fixed her head so that it was on his shoulder now. She was very happy with Killian. He hadn’t blinked twice when they found out about Oliver, or hesitated to accept Henry as a package deal with Emma. he had proven time and time again that he had her back in any way possible, he had even won Max over and she could tell David and Dean both weren’t super against him. He had even started learning about monsters and other things supernatural since he knew Emma was scared that part of her life would come back again. “We should get going, love, we need to finish getting ready.”he said after a long moment.  
“Yeah,”she agreed contently. She paused a moment before extracting herself from him and slid out of the booth. He followed and took each other’s hand and went to his room at Granny’s to get his stuff before going to the loft to get her stuff and wait for the boys. They loaded her bug with blankets, a bag, something for dinner, some snacks, their clothes, water, a white sheet and a battery powered projector.  
“What the projector and sheet for?”Snow asked.  
“movies.”Emma answered with a shrug. “Once we anchor down there won't be much to do. I got their favorite movies and some new ones.”she smiled.  
“Okay, you all be careful now.”she agreed a little worriedly. The parents had something of separation anxiety with their kids. It was easier with Emit, they had to get used to not seeing him every day since he moved out, and they had lost him for the longest time, but only once. They had lost Emma and Henry twice. It was a little harder to let go of Emma, especially for David, and even harder to let go of Henry, he was their baby, the youngest of the three.  
“They better come back without a scratch.”David warned Hook quietly, while he was protective of them he also knew Emma sometimes found it unnecessary and even annoying.  
“Your children couldn’t be in better hands, mate… or hand.”Hook assured him calmly, he had gotten used to Emma’s fathers’ protectiveness.  
“Make sure you all stay warm.”Snow said to Emma.  
“Don’t worry, Mom, we’ll be fine, we got miles of blankets.”Emma assured her mother.  
“We’re ready.”Oliver declared as he and Henry came in.  
“Great.”Emma smiled and she hugged her parents goodnight. The boys followed suit and then they were off, after a quiet warning from Snow to Killian, even though she was a little more subtle and mellow, she was as protective as her husband when it came to their kids.  
“This is gonna be great.”Oliver said excitedly from the back of Emma’s bug.  
“So, kid, what’d Regina say?”Emma asked as she drove to the docks.  
“She wasn’t super okay with it, but Robin helped me out.”Henry answered.  
“Robin is pretty cool.”Oliver agreed.  
“She did say that if anything happens someone’s gonna get a fireball.”he added.  
“Of course she did.”Emma agreed amused.  
“Max, are you as excited as the boys or why do you have your life vest on already?”Killian asked the wolf who was sitting in the middle of the seat. Max gave a small gentle bark and nodded a little. “Didn’t know you liked the sea so much.”he said turning back in his seat. Emma smiled, Killian was starting to understand Max too.  
Emma parked and they all carried some things so that no second trip would be needed and Killian led them to the boat they had rented. Ever since the second time Killian 'borrowed’ a boat to take Henry sailing she had prepaid some several hours of rental time on one particular boat that he seemed to like. It was more modern than the Jolly Roger, but also had an old fashion design and feel. Just enough for it to feel comfortable to Killian. She was considering just buying it if she were honest, she could definitely afford it. The boys had packed wooden swords, so they helped with the sailing, Killian let them take turns with him at the helm and the two boys took over for a small while under the watchful eye of Killian, then after a while they went to the deck and started dueling. Max made sure they didn’t get too close to the edge, but other than that they had complete freedom. Emma joined him at helm and he held her as he sailed and they watched the horizon, stars, and boys together. “Okay, captain, I think this is a good place to drop anchor. I’m starting to lose service.”  
“As you wish, m’lady.”Killian agreed and together they dropped anchor. They went to the deck where the boys continued to duel, they both tripped on some rope that was against the edge. Oliver was about to go overboard, and as for Henry it was either that or hit his head on the rail, probably sending him to the emergency room. As if it were planned Emma pulled Henry towards the center as forcefully as she could and Killian hooked his hook onto Oliver’s belt loop and used his hand to cover his head, even though it was unnecessary, and pulled him towards the center as well. They all ended up on the floor, the boys on top of their saviors right next to each other. They sighed and stood. “You two need to be more careful.”Hook said gently.  
“Sorry,”they both said in unison, ducking a little and scratching the back of their necks.  
“C’mon, boys, let's start setting up for star gazing.”Emma said with a smile.  
“kay,”Oliver agreed. They quickly set up, they were set up on some cushions on the floor, there was a little ledge so they were leaning against it, sitting up a little. They hadn’t noticed Emma had set up the projector and the sheet while they were setting up. Oliver was between Emma’s legs, Henry was on one side of her and Killian was on the other. She had one arm around Henry, the other holding Oliver close to her. Killian had his left arm around her and Max was laying ontop of Henry and Emma. They watched the stars for a while, Killian taught them about navigating the stars, of course Emma knew, but she’d be lying if she said Killian was not a good teacher. When it seemed as though Killian was just about done with his lesson Emma directed their attention to the sheet and they both got excited about the movies she had picked. Both Oliver and Killian weren’t a hundred percent modern or accustomed to modern day behavior. Oliver only had the experience of one year and it wasn’t much since he was living with hunters. Killian was in charge of snacks, Henry saw it as an opportunity to quiz him on the snacks, something he had been struggling with a little. Though Killian was graceful about it, he would get a little embarrassed when he couldn’t get the right one, they would have been able to in the dark since they knew what each item was and felt like, but Killian needed to read the labels first. Other than that he was almost always taking everything in strides.  
The boys absolutely loved that they were allowed to stay up late to watch movies, it was almost two in the morning when Oliver finally tuckered out. It only took Henry an hour to follow suit. Emma looked up at Killian who was engrossed in the movie. He glanced down at her and the boys and did a double take when he saw Emma looking at him. “What is it, love? Have I got something on my face?”he asked.  
“No, they’re out for the count.”she whispered glancing down at the boys.  
“Aye it appears they are.”he agreed. She smiled and leaned into him a little more and they went back to the movie, they weren’t too far from the end. When the credits rolled they didn’t move for a moment, just enjoying the moment. “I think it’s time to get them to bed.”he said.  
“Yeah, it is.”she agreed.  
“Pass over the lad.”he said unwrapping his arm from her. He held out his arms and Emma helped him take Oliver into his arms. He stood and carried the boy to bed.  
“Hm?”Oliver mumbled rousing a little.  
“It’s alright, lad, time for bed.”Killian assured him as he walked.  
“How’d the movie end?”he asked, not making a move to get out of his arms, just got comfortable, nuzzling into his shoulder.   
“The lad went into the pink candy realm to save the villain’s daughter, the balloon sacrificed himself, but the lad was able to bring him back to life with the chip that your mother said held his soul.”Killian answered.  
“Cool.”he said sleepily. Killian entered the room, pulled back the sheet of the top bunk and helped Oliver get in. He made sure he was covered with the covers and added the one he had selected for the movies, he tucked him in.  
“Good night, lad.”he said fondly to the boy.  
“G’night, da- Killian.”Oliver returned sleepily, he tensed a little when he was about to call him something else, but Killian smiled at him as if not noticing. Killian stepped aside when Emma came in with Henry who was practically asleep on his feet.  
“Alright, kid, in you go.”Emma said softly as she led Henry into the bed, he scooted over to the wall and Emma held the covers up for Max. Henry hugged Max sleepily, like he did most nights, to Snow’s annoyance. Most of the apartment was covered in fur, especially Henry’s bed. Emma caressed his cheek, swiped his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead fondly.  
“Night, Em, love ya.”Henry said half asleep.  
“Love ya too, kid.”she returned then she scratched Max behind the ear. “You too, you big lug.”she added before standing. She kissed Oliver’s forehead. The boy smiled in his sleep then she turned away, went into Killian’s arms then they went out the door, she turned off the lights and closed the door partially keeping a gap open. Then they went to the other room and settled themselves in bed.  
It was only two hours later when Killian snapped his eyes open, he knew it wasn’t danger that roused him because the hands on his shoulder were small and timid. He glanced at Emma who was still asleep in his arms then at Oliver who was standing on the edge of the bed. “What's the matter, lad?”he asked in a whisper, lifting his head a little.  
Oliver timidly looked down “I had a nightmare.”he admitted.  
“That’s quite normal, lad.”he assured the boy gently. “Would you like to sleep in here?”he asked after a moment, realizing what the boy wanted. Oliver timidly nodded, rubbing his face tiredly. “Very well,”he agreed and gently extracted himself from Emma.  
Emma stirred a little, she opened her eyes and jumped a little, seeing Oliver’s shadow standing near her face. “Oliver, what’s wrong, bud?”Emma asked with a sigh once she recognized it was just her son and no danger.  
“The lad had a nightmare.”Killian explained as he stood and allowed Oliver into the bed. Emma scooted closer to the wall, Oliver followed and now there was enough space for Killian. He wordlessly took the invitation and got into bed again. When he fell asleep Emma was hugging Oliver, they were close to him, but not in his arms like they were when he woke up. Oliver was practically on top of him and Emma was as close as she could be with Oliver in between them. He never thought he would enjoy something like this, loving waking up to the same woman in his bed, even less so to have her young son there as well, but he found himself relishing the moment. They all woke up soon, got dressed and started heading back to the docks. “How’d you lads enjoy your night at sea?”he asked as they took everything down and loaded up Emma’s car again.  
“It was awesome.”Oliver answered.  
“We should do that more often.”Henry agreed.

The next weekend Emma was in the loft, one earbud in while she was working on some sort of engineering project. “What are you working on so early in the morning?”Snow asked, Emma had walked in after breakfast at Granny’s with the boys and Killian and had gotten straight to work at the kitchen table without much to her parents.  
“What do you mean?”she asked distractedly, the parents shared a look.  
“Well, it’s saturday and you're working on something before noon.”David said.  
“You didn’t even play video games with Henry.”Snow added.  
“Where is he by the way?”  
“Uh… I… a friend got his leg amputated and no… uh, mechanical prosthetics are working for him… I’m making one specifically for him…”she said distractedly. “All the boys are… hanging out together…”she added after a long moment.  
The door opened and Henry walked in “Hey, Em, can we use your tools?”  
“Keys in the bowl.”Emma said distractedly.  
“Thanks.”he said, grabbing her keys and walked out.  
“That’s not going to end well.”David said.  
“Henry got into building when he was with me. It’ll be fine.”she said.  
Less than an hour later William walked in “Aunty, where do you keep the nuts and bolts?”  
“Henry knows.”  
“He said its not there.”  
“Uh… check the hidden compartment… Don’t! Touch any of the weapons.”  
“Yes, mam.”he agreed and ran out.  
A little while later Albert walked in “Aunty we need a computer.”he said.  
“Henry’s is up in the loft, under his bed.”she said distractedly. The boy went up and came back down in under three minutes.  
“Thank you.”he said and left.  
Mathew walked in next “Aunty, Albert forgot about the cortex.”he said.  
“Those are in the basement, next to my welding machine.”  
“Thank you.”he said and ran off.  
“What’s a cortex?”David asked.  
“It’s the brain of a machine, where all the programs are and all the components connect to.”  
Pinocchio was the next to walk in a few minutes later “Hi, Emma.”he greeted happily.  
“What’s up, Pinocchio?”she said distractedly.  
“We need a controller to control the cortex.”  
“Uh… there is a box of them… in… uh…”she paused her movements to think. “Try the closet upstairs, if not there in the basement. Just take the whole box.”  
“Thank you.”he said and started moving up the stairs “Good morning,”he greeted David and Snow politely as he rushed up the stairs.  
“Good morning, Pinocchio.”Snow returned with a smile.  
“Thank you, Emma.”he said with a box in his arms and he hurried to the door.  
“Be careful down the stairs.”David called.  
“I will be, sir.”he agreed.  
Oliver walked in a little while later with a small notebook and a pencil. His grandparents were in the kitchen making hot cocoa and they looked up amused at the young boy. “Mom, I got some questions to ask you.”he said sitting next to her.  
“Shoot.”Emma agreed distractedly. Oliver asked her three questions about rockets to which she distractedly answered, as if on auto pilot.  
“Thanks,”he said happily and ran off.  
“Emma,”David called a little surprise.  
“Yeah?”she asked.  
“Really?”he asked pointedly. That got her to look away from the screen.  
“He just asked about rockets, didn’t he?”she asked as it started to dawn on her.  
“Yeah,”he nodded.  
“Shit,”she mumbled and stood, she hurried to the door, grabbed her jacket and ran off, her parents rushing behind her all the way out the main doors and to the parking lot. They all stopped when they saw what the boys had been working on. “What the hell?”Emma asked.  
“It’s not done yet, but almost.”Henry said with a bright smile.  
“I still think we need cushioned seats.”Otto said.  
“What in the hell is this?”Emma asked.  
“It’s a rocket car, what do you think?”Mathew said.  
“No, absolutely not.”she shook her head.  
“I was gonna be the test dummy.”Oliver protested.  
“Max, are you serious? You didn’t think this was dangerous?”she asked and the wolf looked down a little ashamed.  
“But it’s perfectly safe.”Henry and William protested.  
“Anything with rockets is not safe.”Snow argued.  
“Wait, before you make us take it apart let us explain.”Roland said quickly and all the boys explained the components and structure of everything on the cart.  
Emma took a moment “it’s a good build, looks structurally sound, good balance, stable, program looks good… alright then.”she shrugged and started to turn away.  
“Emma!”her parents scolded.  
“Okay, okay.”she surrendered holding her hands up. “How about you boys come in for some hot coco and pie while I finish up my work. Then I’ll help you boys finish and test. I’ll make sure it’s perfectly safe before they get on.”  
“No, absolutely not.”Snow protested.  
“None of them are getting on that thing. Do you know what will happen to us if any of them get hurt?”David agreed with his wife.  
“Guys, this is just… a homemade glorified go cart. They build it, play with it a few times, with adult supervision, get board and move on. It’ll be scrap metal in a few weeks.”  
“We wouldn’t do that to Victoria.”George protested.  
“I’ll be with them the entire time, they’ll be fine.”Emma assured her parents. They agreed and they all went inside. The boys enjoyed their mandatory break while Emma finished her project. She sent it to a doctor friend, and he agreed to try the design.  
“Does that mean we can get back to work?”Oliver asked.  
“Yeah, clean up and we can go finish.”Emma agreed. They hurriedly did as told and rushed out the door. “Relax, nothing is gonna happen to them.”she assured her parents.  
“Make sure of that.”Snow warned.  
And Emma did, the boys had put the main control in the car itself, but had the remote for emergency override, which she praised them for. The first test was done via the control, she fixed a few bugs and some of the physical components. Tested it again and then allowed Oliver in, first test with him was done with the controller as well then she let him take control after one last modification. Then the boys played rock-paper-scissors for the order of turns. Emma stayed out with them the entire time, made sure they wore protective gear and they had all sorts of fun with their creation. “What in the world the bloody hell is this?”Robin asked as he and Regina ran up to them.  
“Uh, go kart.”Roland answered. “It’s really fun.”  
“You let my son on that death trap?”he asked Emma.  
“Robin, while I feel the same as you, I have to assure you that Emma is, while it can be questionable at times, a good parent and responsible adult.”Regina said gently.  
“Woah, that seems fun.”Emit said as he and Graham came up to them.  
“How’s it feel, Mat?”Graham asked as the young boy jumped off.  
“So cool!”Mathew answered happily.  
“You’re okay with this?”Robin asked.  
“Emma is here. If they were alone, hell no, but she wouldn’t let them do anything dangerous. Especially with Henry here.”Emit shrugged.  
“How much weight can that thing handle?”Graham asked.  
“230.”William answered.  
“I want a go.”Emit said.  
“Safety first.”Henry said placing a helmet on his head. The other boys gave him knee pads and elbow pads, helped him on, taught him the controls and then he was off.  
“Woah,”Dean said as he and Sam walked up to them.  
“Didn’t you already do ‘shopping cart go cart’?”Sam asked.  
“I didn’t make this one.”Emma smiled up at him. “Just helped.”  
“Well, I want a turn.”Dean said.  
“Get in line.”Graham said.  
Marco was next to arrive, Pinocchio was on the cart driving Graham since he hadn’t gotten the controls fast enough for the boys’ liking. “Is that my boy on there?”he asked shocked.  
“Yeah, he’s really good.”Emma nodded.  
“And this is safe?”he asked.  
“For sure, if they lose control I take over.”she assured him holding up the remote.  
“Okay,”he nodded acceptingly. Pinocchio parked and jumped off.  
“Hi, Papa.”he said happily.  
“Good driving, my boy.”he said happily.  
After Sam and Dean had a turn Henry dragged Regina to the cart, helped her in and took off. She was screaming the entire time, shocked and overwhelmed. “C’mon, Papa.”Roland said, dragging him to the cart.  
“Oh, no, Roland, I don’t think-”  
“Please, Papa, it’ll be fun, promise.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll have the controls.”Emma assured Robin. He hesitantly agreed. Roland was the youngest of the group so Emma hadn’t let him get on alone or have control, such as with Oliver. She didn’t go full speed like the other boys had done as well.  
“That was exhilarating.”Robin said shocked once they got down.

Two weekends before winter break started Emit and Graham took the boy camping, Dean joined in just because they weren’t sure if monsters were out there and of course Max went with them because the two boys he was charged with taking care of were there as well. He knew eventually it would be three since Oscar would grow up soon. The first night Emma, Regina, Killian and Robin gathered at Regina’s house and had a lot to drink. “Oh my god, he’s already plastered.”Emma said looking at Robin.  
“I haven’t had a night off in four years. So do me a favor and shove that judgement where the sun doesn't shine.”Robin defended himself.  
“Holy shit, I like drunk Robin.”she said amused. It wasn’t long before Robin passed out at about one in the morning. Emma tried to get Killian to let loose a little more, but between his guilt over the fairies and wanting to take care of Emma in case she had a little too much he opted to just get a little slight buzzed.  
“Leave the pirate alone, Swan… he’s just scared of your fathers.”Regina said amused.  
“what?”Emma asked amused.  
“Oh, c’mon, like you don’t know about all the times he’s been threatened if anything happened to you while you were with him… and I’m sure that’s nothing compared to if he ever hurts you.”  
“Regina,”she laughed at that, Emma had also taken some edibles to relax a little, not enough to get completely high, just enough to let loose. “That’s absurd,”  
“Of course it is, love.”Killian agreed, giving Regina a look.  
“Whatever.”Regina said. They were laughing and talking and drinking and singing along to loud music. They danced like idiots and had plenty of drinks. Regina looked at the couch and stopped everything “where’s Robin?”she asked and Emma paused the music.  
“Uh,”Emma said uncertainly, that got her to sober up real quick. An ability she got from watching Dean and from being in the Navy. A phone rang and they all turned to Killian.  
“Hello?”he asked, confused. “Dean?”he asked and that got the woman reacting. “Don’t worry, mate, I’ll be right there to pick him up… yes, the women are… asleep.”he said eyeing Regina and Emma who while they sobered up a little weren’t in any condition for their sons to see them in, then he hung up. “Robin wandered off into the woods. Somehow found the campsite the others are in.”he explained.  
“Oh, Roland must-”Regina began to say.  
“No worries, Dean hid him away, the boys don’t know he’s there, much less that he’s drunker than a sailor at a cheap tavern. I’ll go retrieve him.”  
“I-”  
“I doubt you want the lads to see you like this.”he said gesturing to a mirror.  
“He’s the most sober, Regina.”Emma agreed.  
“I’ll be back, don’t get into any trouble.”he said and left. They didn’t turn the music back on, but they did pour themselves some whine, a change from the rum, tequila and scotch they had been drinking. Then they sat on the couch, their feet up.  
“So, how’s it going between you and Robin?”Emma asked.  
“Really? We’re going to talk about boys now?”Regina asked.  
“C’mon, Regina, don’t act like you never wanted to.”  
“And who did you used to talk to?”  
“When I was hunting? Well, no one. In the navy? Steve.”  
“McGarrett talked boys with you?”  
“Hell yeah, bruddah knows what's up.”she said.  
“Well, it’s really good… I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”  
“You deserve it, Regina.”  
“Thank you…”she said hesitantly.  
“What is it?”  
“I- nothing.”  
“C’mon, I am a certified psychologist.”  
“I just don’t know if I could build a life with him.”  
“Why?”  
“Well…”she sighed.  
“Henry and him get along.”  
“Yes,”  
“Roland likes you.”  
“Yes,”  
“Roland and Henry get along.”  
“Yes,”  
“Then?”  
“I have a secret.”  
“Oh?”she asked curiously.  
Regina took a moment and looked around despite knowing they were alone. “I… I… to break my mother’s hold on me I took a potion that… would make it impossible for me to bare children.”  
“Oh,”she said shocked. “I got shot in the uterus, only reason I got pregnant with Oliver was cause there was an angel inside me.”  
“Wow,”she said shocked.  
“Guess we got similar problems, huh?”  
“Guess so… have you… considered telling Killian, or have you told him?”  
“No… we’re not there yet, I don’t think. But if we do want kids one day I have a few eggs frozen.”she admitted and Regina gave her a look. “Oh, when I got shot and was rushed to the hospital they told Steve since he was my proxy. They said there was a small risk if they took a detour to save some eggs. He and Joe agreed to it. Just to make sure I had that option.”  
“You… how do you do it?”  
“What?”  
“Win so many people over? I mean you had no one and nothing until you were five.”  
“I know the shit show this world can be, Regina. No one is perfect and everyone is different. I know what it’s like to go through discrimination and I literally went to hell. I just try to be a decent person…”she shrugged. “Have you talked about that with Robin? Has he given any signs that he might want more kids?”  
“The most he’s commented was that he loved how Roland and Henry get along and that was what he had hoped for Roland.”  
“Well, it seems like he could be content… just don’t do something stupid and start self sabotaging the relationship.”  
“I’ll try.”she agreed amused.  
Killian got back soon, practically carrying Robin. They helped Robin into bed and tiredly dropped on the couch. “Hm, well, this has been an interesting night.”  
“Aye, that it has.”Killian agreed.  
“I have a spare room, you two are welcomed to stay.”Regina said.  
“Hm, you know what, my parents are gonna drop Oscar off at the house early in the morning. We should be there.”Emma sighed.  
“Well, you are in no condition to drive.”he pointed out.  
“See, this is why you gotta learn to drive.”she told him.  
“Well, much like driving, it’s not recommended for people to drink and poof.”Regina said.  
“Storybrooke needs an uber service… Oh, I got it.”Emma said pulling out her phone. “Hey… god, you know me so well… Regina’s… thanks.”she said into the phone.  
“Who’ that?”Regina said when there was a knock on the door.  
“Come in.”Emma called and Castiel walked in.  
“Please tell me there were more people here.”he said looking around.  
“Nope,”she answered amused.  
“You three drank all of this?”  
“Four, Robin is passed out upstairs.”  
“Goodness, you're worse than Dean.”he said and helped her up. “Where am I taking you? Please don’t say a bar.”he asked slinging her around his shoulder to support her.  
“Nah, to Emit’s house.”  
“Lets go.”he sighed.  
“Night Regina.”she called sleepily.  
“You’re highness.”Hook bowed teasingly.  
“Get out of my house, pirate.”Regina said amused.  
“Don’t drink and magic.”he said and followed Castiel out.

The next morning Emma and Killian woke up in Emit’s house the night before coming in flashes. “Haven’t had a night like that in a long time.”Emma said. They had fallen asleep on the couch, she was on top of him, her legs in between his. He smiled and they paused, processing they were both shirtless and pants less, being covered by a blanket.  
“Did we?”Killian asked confused. They both looked under the covers.  
“Huh… guess so.”she said.  
“What time is it?”he asked, neither have moved. He twisted his neck in an effort to look for a clock. Emma leaned a little and found her phone under their clothes.  
“C’mon,”she sighed and started getting up, he groaned. “We gotta get up, my dad’s gonna drop off Oscar in like thirty minutes.”  
“Thirty minutes.”he said thoughtfully.  
“No,”she said simply.  
“Oh, c’mon love, neither of us even remember last night.”he protested as she got up.  
“Get dressed,”she said slightly amused. “I’ll teach you how to make pancakes.”she added.  
They had cleaned up and were almost done with the pancakes when David walked in. “Hey, smells good.”he said going to the kitchen.  
“Hey, Dad.”she greeted.  
“Hook,”he nodded.  
“Dave,”Killian returned. Emma rolled her eyes.  
“So, how was your night of babysitting?”Emma asked.  
“Well, let's just say it’s a good thing you're taking him now.”David said.  
Emma laughed. “Hey, as long as it ain’t a shapeshifter by all means… though wolf babies are a little scary.”she shrugged.  
“Hopefully I will never understand.”  
“Yeah,”  
“Okay, so you’ll be okay until tonight?”  
“Oh, yeah, no problem.”Emma agreed.  
“Call if you need anything, your mother is trying to finish off grading papers.”  
“Kay,”she agreed.  
“See you tonight.”he said and kissed her head. “Hook,”he nodded.  
“Dave,”Killian returned and David left.  
“Really?”Emma asked Killian.  
“What?”he asked confused. Emma rolled her eyes.

The last week before winter break Robin timidly approached Emma at the station, making sure she was alone. “What up, Robin?”Emma asked putting her phone away.  
“Do you have a minute to talk?”he asked.  
“Sure, what’s up?”she asked sitting up correctly as he sat across from her.  
“I… I want to ask Regina to marry me.”he admitted.  
“W-what?”she asked shocked.  
“I know, I know it’s a little fast, but I love her.”  
“Uh, have you said that to her?”  
“That I love her?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Of course.”  
“Iaght, so you want to ask her to marry you. What do you need?”  
“Help finding a ring.”  
“Uh, hold up… have you and her talked… about… your relationship? The future?”  
“I know she can’t bear children.”  
“And you're okay with that?”  
“I love her no matter what.”  
“I think… she might be scared that one day you’ll change your mind, you’ll want more kids and resent her for it.”she said hesitantly.  
“Are you telling me it’s a bad idea? That she’ll say no?”  
“I’m just warning you…”  
“Hm,”he said discontent, he wouldn’t want Regina to feel like that. “Is there any way to undo the magic she put upon herself?”he asked and Emma smiled.  
“When Regina told me I started researching.”she admitted.

The first weekend of winter break was when their plan was put into action. Roland and Henry took Regina out on a scavenger hunt set up by Emma based on Robin’s input. It had all the things that made her happy. Meanwhile Emma, Robin, Hook and Emit set up for the actual proposal. It was just about dusk when Henry and Roland were walking up to where the path started in the woods, the path would lead her to Robin. “What is all this?”Regina asked.  
“Well, it’s a surprise.”Henry said.  
“Well, okay then.”she said and started going to the beginning of the path. She turned back. “Come on, boys.”she said confused.  
“You have to go alone.”Roland said.  
“I’m not leaving you two out here alone.”  
“You’re not.”Hook said, coming from the trees.  
“They roped you into this?”  
“Oh, I was roped into it, that's for sure… the boys just aren’t the master minds.”  
“Then who is?”  
“You’ll find out at the end of the path.”he said nodding to the path. “C’mon boys, our jobs are done.”he said and they walked away.  
“I hope you like it.”Henry said walking backwards a few paces before turning and following Killian. She looked confused for a long moment before she went down the path.  
The path ended and Robin slowly came out from behind a tree. “Robin? You did all this?”  
“Well, I had some help. Did you enjoy your day?”he asked with a smile as he walked up to her.  
“Of course, but what’s all this for?”  
“Well, Regina, there is something I need to tell you.”he said taking her hand.  
“Okay?”  
“You have made me happier than I have ever been, nothing compares to the time I’ve spent with you. I love you, and I love Henry and I love our lives together. Roland absolutely adores you and there is no doubt in my mind that you are and always will be my happy ending.”he said and pulled out a ring then got down on one knee. “So, would you do me the honors of-”  
“Robin, wait.”she said hesitantly, but he didn’t seem fazed by it. “I- I need to tell you something before you continue.”  
“I know you can’t bear children, Regina.”he said gently.  
“You do?”she asked shocked.  
“Yes,”he nodded.  
“H-how- Emma.”  
“No, it wasn’t her.”he smiled.  
“Then how did you find out?”  
“Well, in an attempt to take your happy ending back in the enchanted forest, Zelena told me.”  
“And… are you okay with it?”she asked pulling him up.  
“I am more than happy with just Henry and Roland… but… once Emma knew I knew she explained that… there would always be a little bit of fear that’d I grow to regret it… and perhaps there would be a desire in you to bear a child for yourself. But her being Emma, well, she helped me set all this up… with one last surprise.”he said stepping to stand next to her.  
Emma came out from behind a different tree. “Emma?”  
“Yup,”she nodded and pulled out a small vial, it looked like a test tube.  
“What is that?”  
“If you take it… it’ll undo what you did.”  
“That’s impossible.”  
“You also thought bringin’ the dead back to life was impossible… and you thought you could take my parents happy endings away and you thought you had to say goodbye to Robin forever. My point is; you're wrong… a lot.”she said amused.  
“Thank you.”she said shocked and amazed. Sometimes it still shocked her how Emma could be her friend, how she could look past the evil of her past.  
She started reaching out for it, but Robin stopped her. “She does have one small condition.”Robin said and Regina was confused at that.  
“If you ever do have more kids, cause this just makes the option real.”Emma said.  
“She wants to be our first born’s godmother.”  
“I have dibs if it ever comes up.”  
“Yes, of course. absolutely.”Regina agreed quickly, as though it wasn’t even a question. “You have been so supportive and kind and I couldn’t think of anyone better.”  
“Awesome…”she agreed with a wide smile and handed it to her. Regina smiled happily and took the vial, she looked at Robin as she opened it and then she drank it. “Oh, and hey, just to put it out there… we could use a girl, like badly.”she added making them laugh.  
“That is a conversation for another time.”Robin said amused.  
“Right, right, I think you were in the middle of another conversation.”she said and stepped back a little.  
“She’s right.”Robin said and held out the ring to her.   
He started getting down on his knee, but Regina stopped him “yes, of course, Robin.”she said and they kissed. He pulled back and put the ring on her finger. It only went half way however.  
“I was sure we picked the right size.”Robin sighed.   
“Well, I can’t be great at everything. That’s where the chain comes in.”Emma said.  
“Oh, right.”he agreed and pulled out a chain for a necklace. He took off the ring and put it in the chain then clipped the chain around Regina’s neck.  
“Well, I’m gonna go.”she said after a long moment of them staring into each other’s eyes.

The day before Christmas eve Steve and Grace came back to Storybrooke. Danny had had to go to Jersey in a last minutes event. So Grace had been allowed to go with Steve to Storybrooke since she missed Henry so much. Since it had been decided since Thanksgiving it wasn’t a surprise for Emma. Of course the boys had automatically abducted Grace into their day’s activities, which wasn’t much, they were just going to the shops to look around. Though Grace and Henry were excited to show each other how they’ve improved on a skateboard. “So, do you two have plans?”Snow asked Steve and Emma.  
“Well… not really.”Emma said.  
“This is no Hawaii, that's for sure.”Steve agreed.  
“Well, I’m sure you two will find something to do. You always do.”  
“Where are you going?”Emma asked as Snow got ready to leave.  
“Just some last minutes planning for our party at Granny’s tomorrow.”  
“Do you need any help?”Steve offered.  
“Oh, no, they won’t start setting up until tomorrow afternoon, after Granny closes for the holiday. You two have a little fun.”she said with a smile before leaving.  
“So, it's your turn to take me on an adventure. Everytime you go to the island we hike or explore something, most of them ending up in mortal danger we always get out of.”Steve said, turning to Emma.  
“Right, well, we don’t got mountains, we don’t really go into the woods anymore and there’s no villain we’re hunting right now… but you know what we do have?”  
“What?”  
“Mines… and really inaccurate maps.”  
“We got gear?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Well, nothing like a stupid decision this close to the holidays.”  
“God, I missed you… no one here can keep up with me.”  
“What about Henry?”he asked following up the stairs to get some supplies.  
“He’s still just a kid… though those boys are cooler than you think. The other day they made a go cart outta a shopping cart, designed and built the whole thing before I finally got suspicious and went to see what they were doing.”  
“Sounds about right.”he laughed.  
“Iaght, I got some things in the basement and the rest should be in my car.”she said after a while, they had flashlights, water and snacks.  
“You got your survival kit?”  
“‘Course, you?”  
“Left it back home.”  
“Of course you did, lets go.”she said and started leading him to the door.  
“Hey, Em, you owe-”Emit said as he walked in and paused “what’s going on?”  
“We’re gonna go explore the mines.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause… there are no mountains to hike.”  
“Right, cause that makes complete sense.”he shook his head.  
“I’d invite you to come with us, but you hate physical activity.”she said as they started rounding him to get to the door.  
“Right, so, uh, when are you gonna get back?”  
“I don’t know… few hours… maybe like late night, why?”  
“Oh, no, I was just thinking since you had the day off we could have a rematch.”  
“Sorry, bro, another day.”she said and they left.  
They were in the basement and she handed Steve some climbing gear. “Alright, this looks good.”he agreed and put it in his back.  
“Okay, water, snacks, rope, flashlight, flashlight helmets, survival kit… what else?”  
“Well, based on experience we need something for when we don’t have a signal.”  
“Point Steve. We can use the station’s good radios.”she said and they headed to the station. “Hey, dad.”she greeted as she went to where the radios were.  
“Hey-”David greeted but paused. “Steve, I didn’t know you got in.”  
“Yeah, actually just a few hours ago.”Steve said and they shook hands.  
“Awesome, well it's great to see you again.”  
“You too, David.”  
“You come alone this time? Where’s the ray of sunshine?”  
“Danny was going to come again, but something came up in Jersey, Grace is here though.”  
“She’s already out with the boys, I presume.”  
“Yeah, they left almost immediately.”he nodded.  
“What are you two up to?”he asked when Emma handed Steve one of the radios.  
“We’re going to go explore the mines.”Emma answered.  
“Uh…”David said hesitantly. “I don’t think that’s the safest activity you could be doing.”  
“Dad, c’mon, we’re both highly trained Navy Seals. He’s the only one I could really do this with… well until Henry is a little older… and Oliver.”she shrugged.  
“The mines aren’t stable, you remember what happened when Henry went in there.”  
“He went into an unstable part, we’ll be fine.”  
“And who knows what’s down there, Regina kept a dragon in there for twenty-eight years.”  
“We’ll be fine, we’re prepared for anything.”  
“Just be careful.”he sighed.  
“Always am.”she agreed. “See ya later.”she added and they left.

Dean walked into the station a few hours later. He went straight into Emma’s office without looking up from his phone, “he-”he stopped when he saw it was empty. He backed up confused and went to the bullpen. “Hey, David, where’s Emma?”he asked.  
David looked up from his paperwork. “It’s her day off.”  
“I know that, but since no one was at the loft I figured she was here.”  
“Wouldn’t it make more sense if she were with Hook… or the boys?”  
“No, Hook was at Granny’s looking like a lost little puppy until the boys came up to him and they went off somewhere.”  
“She went to explore the mines with Steve.”  
“Oh,”he said disappointedly.  
“Yeah, I wanted to have lunch with her… but she never sees Steve.”  
“Yeah, well, see you around.”he said and walked off.  
Not long later the boys and Killian walked in just as Dean had. “Emma’s not here.”  
“Where is she?”Henry asked going to his desk. The rest followed.  
David paused and looked at the boys “Somewhere none of you can go.”  
“So the mines.”Oliver concluded.  
“Wow, your good.”  
“I know my mom.”he shrugged.  
“What you boys could do is go see if Snow and Granny need help setting up.”  
“We were… kicked out, thanks to someone who shall not be named.”Albert said, but Otto was looking down quite guiltily.  
“Hm, okay.”he agreed amused.  
“Oh, let's see if Robin’s been kicked out yet.”Henry said.  
“Where’s Grace?”he asked stopping them.  
“The women… adopted her.”  
“Saved her from you boys.”he said amused.  
“No, more like…”  
“Kidnapped her… with good intentions.”Pinocchio said.  
“They just don’t know she gets into more trouble than us.”Henry added amused.  
“Oh, we should go save her!”Roland said.  
“Just stay out of trouble!”David called out to them as they ran out while dragging Hook along with them. He sighed, shook his head and went back to work.

In the mines Emma was rappelling down a hole, Steve was making sure the line and everything else was stable for her. “How we looking down there?”he asked. “Emma?”he added when no response came. “Em?”  
“Brah, this is… intense.”Emma said in awe.  
“What is it?”he asked.  
“I think… uh, well, I think I found the fairy’s next batch of fairy dust… and the skull of an infant ogre.”she said after a moment of thought.  
A few minutes later he joined her and froze just as she had. “Okay, then… well that is something we don’t see in Hawaii.”he said after a long moment.  
“No you do not… we don’t see a lot of high speed chases though.”  
“Good thing, I don’t think your bug could keep up.”  
“I want that skull.”she said thoughtfully.  
“Why?”  
“Oh, so you can have a skull of gods know what in your living room, but I can’t?”  
“Well, you don’t have a living room… and my skull fits on a side stable.”  
“I do need my own place.”she agreed thoughtfully. “I’ll be back for it.”she added after a long moment as Steve went to study the crystals.  
“So… this is where fairy dust comes from?”  
“Yeah, the dwarves process it and give it to the fairies so that they can have magic.”  
“And what do the dwarves get in return? Is it like a job or a trade?”  
“Uh… actually don’t know… something to ask Leroy.”she shrugged. “Oh, shit. Check this out.”she said going to another area.  
“You think it’s excalibur?”he asked when he followed her to see a sword stuck in a rock.  
“Nah, Regina said the curse didn’t reach Camelot.”  
“So it’s just another sword.”  
“Yeah,”she nodded and they looked around. “No plaque, or anything. I’m gonna ask Bell to do some research.”

Half an hour later Emma and Steve were running down main street. The good thing was that since it was the day before christmas eve most stores and shops were closed so there was not a lot of foot traffic. Dean was in his room watching a movie when he heard Emma and Steve yelling at each other. “Sam! Grab the shotguns!”he yelled banging on Sam’s door as he passed by rushing to Emma.  
“What the hell is that thing!”Steve yelled.  
“chimera!”Emma answered. They stopped and turned, the monster growled at them and prepared to attack.  
“You just had to go into the hole.”  
“And you had to talk me into leaving the guns in the car.”  
“Swan!”Hook yelled shocked, he was in front of Granny’s keeping the group of boys and Grace behind him with Robin’s help.  
“Get them inside!”Emma yelled.  
“We’re trying to lead it back to the tunnels.”Steve added.  
“Just use your magic.”Hook said as though it should be a simple solution.  
“It only aggravated it.”Emma said.  
“Why isn’t it going to them?”Steve asked confused.  
“Chimera locks on its prey and hunts it until it kills it.”Robin explained.  
“And we’re its prey.”Emma said then it started zeroing in on Emma. “Or just me.”she sighed. “Okay, Steve, I’m gonna lead it to the beach, we haven’t fixed that hole Elsa made, you go down the elevator in the library, we need to trap it.”  
“You sure that’s gonna work?”Steve asked as they started backing away.  
“Nope,”  
“So this is how Danny feels.”  
“Go,”she said and they expertly ran off, switching sides without running into each other. She was half way down the street when it used its tail to knock her back. “Shit!”she yelled as she rolled over. She tried to scoot back, but it pinned her with one paw. “So, this is how I die…”she commented then it was reeling back and screeching in pain. “Max!”she yelled when the wolf was thrown into the group of boys, he whimpered a little. She tried to get up, but it seemed like the creature was bored with their game of chase and was on top of her again.  
“Hey!”Hook called and flailed his arms around “Over here! C’mon you bloody monster, over here!”he yelled trying to lead it away from Emma. “Yeah, that’s right, you blasted beast!”he said when it looked at him. “Now!”he yelled and ducked. The boys used slingshots and potato launchers to try and wound the beast.  
It screeched again and turned back to Emma. “Leave my mom alone!”Oliver yelled and tackled the beast. He was thrown off and the boys helped him and they retreated. It started going for Emma again, but then Dean jumped up on it and tried to stab it, the knife he was using wasn’t big enough so it ended up just being a flesh wound.  
He was thrown off and rolled on the pavement “Dean!”Sam yelled and tossed him a shotgun, the Chimera was still locked on Emma, but it was irritated by everyone else. Dean expertly caught the gun and shot it while it stocked up to him.  
“Not working!”Dean yelled shocked.  
“Hey,”David called with his gun a few paces from Dean. Sam and Steve were there all with guns, they were forming a wall between the beast and Emma. The three men fired at the beast, allowing Dean to crawl away out from the middle and then joined them.  
“Emma!”Henry exclaimed and Emma was slowly getting up, she was sure she had a concussion, she looked at him and he tossed her her sword.  
The creature grabbed a bike that was in the middle of the road and threw it, Henry was going to be hit “Henry!”Killian yelled and forcefully pulled him behind a car right before he could be hit. Emma stood and rushed to the side. She unsheathed the sword and threw it, just as she had done with the dragon to save Henry. It hit it’s heart and the beast collapsed.  
“Emma!”they all called and rushed to her. She was on the ground exhausted and disoriented.  
“Emma, Emma are you okay?”David asked worriedly.  
“Who said modern weapons were better.”she breathed heavily.  
“Here, let me see.”Henry said pushing past them. A moment later he looked at them “she has a concussion.”he told them matter of factly.  
“While I’d love to take your word for it, I think she should see a doctor.”Killian said.  
Emma started closing her eyes tiredly “no, no, Emma, stay awake.”Dean said urgently and he and David helped her stand.  
“What happened?”Snow asked as the women ran out.  
“Is that a chimera?”Regina asked.  
“Hey, is everyone okay?”Whale asked as he ran up to them.  
“Oh, good, we need a doctor.”Steve said. They helped Emma to the seats in front of Granny’s and Whale did a few simple tests.  
“She has a concussion, keep her awake, if she falls asleep in less than two hours there is the possibility of her falling into a coma.”he explained.  
“We know how concussions work.”Dean said.  
“I’m just saying.”  
“But nothing else is wrong, right?”Roland asked worriedly.  
“No, she just hit her head when she was knocked down.”  
“Thanks, Whale.”David sighed. He nodded and left.  
“Emma, you need to stay awake.”Pinocchio said worriedly, she was falling asleep in the chair.  
“I am, I am.”she said, but her eyes were slowly closing.  
“Sam,”Dean said and the two men nodded before going to either side of her and wrapped her arms around their necks before helping her stand.  
“I’ll go get her some coke.”Henry said and ran into the diner.  
“C’mon, Em, you know the drill.”Dean said and they started slowly walking, just keeping her moving to keep her from falling asleep.  
“There’s a drill? How often does this happen?”Snow asked.  
“Doctors called me a medical mystery,”Emma said tiredly.  
“Hey, what happened?”Emit asked as he ran up to them. Mathew got closer to him and he instinctively wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.  
“Yes, how did a chimera end up in Storybrooke?”Regina asked.  
“Well… we were down in the mines, we found a few things then Emma found this deep hole. Of course she wanted to go down there so she did and then that thing… tried to kill us. Emma tried to use her magic on it, but it didn’t work.”Steve said.  
“Are you okay?”Grace asked him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, Gracy.”he assured her gently.  
“Oliver, lad,”Killian called when he saw Oliver poking the creature with a broom.  
“Is it dead?”Oliver asked poking it. It slightly moved and let out something like a groan and he yelped “Not dead, not dead!”he said and panically backed away. Killian grabbed him and backed him up. An arrow hit it’s head and they all turned to Graham who was holding his bow up. He then grabbed the stroller he was pushing and joined them.  
“It is now.”Graham said.  
“Nice entrance.”Henry said as he came out with a cup in his hands. He handed it to Dean.  
Killian, Robin, Graham, the boys and Grace couldn’t comprehend how Emma shivering started fighting between Dean, Snow, David, Emit and Steve. “I feel like we need to stop them.”Robin said warily, none of them wanted to get in the middle of that.  
“It can’t be good for them to see this.”Killian said.  
“Of course it’s not.”Regina said.  
“Well, we’re not going to try and interject, so let's just get the children out of here.”Robin said after a long moment.  
“Who wants to take Pinocchio home?”Graham asked.  
“I will, you get the boys home.”Robin said.  
“Come on, Henry, you’ll come with us today.”Regina said and started leading him away.  
“They’re gonna stop soon, right?”Henry asked warily.  
“Yes, I’m sure they will.”she assured him.  
“Killian, what should we do?”Grace asked worriedly. Now it was Killian, Oliver, Grace and Max.  
“Grace, and Oliver go inside.”Killian said gently and led them to the door.  
“But-”  
“Don’t worry, Lass, everything will be just fine.”he assured her. They went into the diner as instructed and Killian went back to the group. Sam was trying to calm the situation, they were yelling at each other, fighting over who would be the best option to take care of Emma. Killian gave a sharp whistle and they all stopped. “Can I remind you lot that there were children here, your children when you started fighting.”he said and they all looked around.  
“Where are they?”Snow asked.  
“Where’s Grace?”Steve asked worriedly.  
“They’ve gone home, the others and I didn’t think it was good for them to be watching this. Grace is inside with Oliver and Max. We all know Emma hates it when you fight, especially over her, so you need to stop this madness, becau-”  
“She won’t remember any of this, trust me, I would know. Which is exactly why she should come with me. I’ve treated plenty of her concussions.”Dean said.  
“You shouldn’t have that much experience, what the hell would you do?”Snow asked.  
“You didn’t really take care of her. Why did she get so many concussions under your care?”David added just as pointedly.  
“Guys,”Sam said, but he was ignored. “Guys… guys!”he yelled and they stopped again and turned to him pointedly. “Emma’s gone.”he said and they all looked around frantically.  
“Where’d she go?”Dean asked worriedly.  
“Into the inn, my best guess into Dean’s room. It’s what I was trying to tell you.”Hook said.  
Dean was the first one to take off and the others followed. The door was ajar and he pushed it in as he entered. “Emma, Emma, baby, you need to get up.”Dean said urgently. Emma was in the bed, covered by the blankets. He threw back the blankets and got her up quickly.  
“Huh? Are the cops coming? What’d you do?”she asked sleepily, her eyes were half closed.  
“You have a concussion.”Dean said.  
“Did I win?”she asked as he began to move her about the room. “What’d I do this time?”  
“You killed a chimera.”  
“What’s that?”  
“What’s wrong with her?”Emit asked.  
“She doesn’t know where she is or anything like that. I saw this once when we were deployed.”Steve answered.  
“Every time she gets a concussion she’s taken back to how she was at about ten.”Sam said.  
“why?”David asked.  
“It’s the first time she had a concussion. The first time it happened the doctor explained the phenomena, he wanted to study her, but we left before he started the paperwork.”  
“I’m tired.”Emma complained.  
“She wasn't very observant as a child was she?”Killian said.  
“Not really, no… how’d it go when you two were deployed?”Sam asked Steve.  
“Oh, she started talking about monsters and whatnot so they figured something was wrong so they just kept her asleep until she stopped.”Steve answered.  
“How long will she be like that?”Snow asked.  
“She’ll be back in the morning.”Sam assured them. “But, uh, she needs to stay here.”  
“Yeah, okay.”David sighed in agreement.

Dean made Emma walk around the room until two hours from the initial incident happened “De,”she complained tiredly in his arms, he was still holding her up.  
“Okay, okay, baby, c’mon.”he relented and led her to the bed. He pulled back the covers and helped her in then tucked her in. “I’ll wake you up every two hours, okay.”  
“M’kay.”she agreed and rolled onto her side, getting comfortable. He waited for a while, just watching over her. He stood, put an alarm on his phone then started cleaning up the room a little. His alarm rang and he moved to her side again and tried to wake her.  
“Ems, you gotta wake up, baby.”he said shaking her lightly. When there was no response he hurriedly ripped off the blanket and sat her up, she started to come to.  
“De?”  
“You gotta get up, Emma, c’mon.”he said worriedly and pulled her out of the bed.  
“But-”  
“You have a concussion, we can’t let you fall into a coma, can we?”he said and started walking her around the room again. He held her from behind by the elbows, he was supporting most of her weight. When she was younger he placed her feet on his and held her tightly as he walked around the hotel room, worried she'd end up in a coma and he’d have to leave her in some random hospital, sneaking back every few weeks to check on her.  
The next time he woke her up Emma seemed a little more conscience and seemed to remember more. “Where’s Henry?”she asked and he paused.  
“Don’t worry about the kid, he’s safe.”he answered as he walked around a little.  
The next time she was even more aware of everything, really starting to come back. “De, where’s Ollie, who’s he with? Is Max with him?”she asked.  
“Max and Ollie are asleep safe and sound in the loft.”  
“M’kay.”she agreed tiredly and leaned in heavily on him.  
“Okay, back to bed.”he said gently and led her back to the bed and once again she settled in.  
“De…”she said looking up at him and all he could see the little girl she used to be, not the young woman she was today. “Thanks for taking such good care of me… I’m so lucky.”  
“I’m the lucky one, baby.”he said lovingly. And he truly felt it, Emma kept him on the right path ever since she came into his life and she made all the difference. “Now, you go back to sleep.”he added after a long moment.  
“You’re just gonna wake me up in like two hours to do laps around the room.”  
“If you wake up easily you can go back to sleep right away.”he informed her.  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
“Kay… love ya.”  
“Love you too.”he said and she was asleep almost immediately.

A few hours later Dean tiredly went down to the diner and to the counter. “Howdy, Dean, you're up early.”Granny commented.  
“Didn’t sleep all night. Biggest cup of coffee you got.”Dean yawned.  
“How’s Emma doing?”Leroy asked, he was already having breakfast at the counter.  
“She did not fall into a coma.”he answered.  
“Father of the year.”he said sarcastically.  
“Why can’t you just go to sleep now?”Granny asked placing the large to go cup in front of him.  
“I need to drop Emma off.”he answered tiredly.

Emma was doing a lot better, she assured everyone that she was fine, all the boys had rushed to the loft when they got the news that she was okay and heading there. Everyone had been worried and they hated they couldn’t do anything. Emma was still a little out of it, her main focus was the children and the Christmas Eve party they were having. She didn’t pay much attention to the tension between David and Dean, nor did she consider the tension between Emit and Steve. They were fighting and arguing over her, trying to fight for her time. Emma chose to enjoy herself with her mom, friends, boyfriend and the children. “Hey, we heard about yesterday.”Thomas said joining her at the bar in Granny’s.  
“Yeah? Mind sharing?”she asked amused.  
“They said you had a concussion, and that you had no memory of what happened.”Ahsley said.  
“Yeah, I have some flashes, but nothing really.”she agreed.  
“Wow, but you’re better, right?”  
“Oh, yeah,”she assured them. “So, where’s Alex?”  
“Your wonderful group of babysitters just kinda abducted her.”Thomas said and they turned to the group of older children, they had taken most of the smaller children.  
“Nice.”she said with a smile.  
“You have them really well rounded.”  
“You know I’m only the mother of one of them, right?”she asked amused.  
“Oh, well you spend so much god damn time with them, it’s hard to tell.”he said and they laughed. Snow walked up to them.  
“Hey,”Snow greeted with a smile.  
“This is quite the party, MaryMargret.”Ashely complimented with a wide smile.  
“Thank you, but you know it wasn’t just me.”she smiled. She spotted Dean and David quietly bickering over her friend’s shoulders. Someone said something and they laughed, she smiled and chuckled a little before returning to the conversation “Excuse me,”she said and left to go put a stop to the two men.  
“Okay, then.”Emma said acceptingly.  
“So, Emma, where’s Hook?”Thomas asked.  
“Right there.”she said pointing to the door leading to the kitchen. Hook was walking out with a serving plate in his hand and went up to the bar, setting it in the empty spot.  
“You’re on kitchen duty?”Thomas asked amused.  
“Aye, that I am. I really recommend you try this. I have no idea what it is, but it’s quite good.”Hook answered gesturing to the plate he just set down.  
“Does Granny know you’ve been sampling the dishes?”Ashley asked.  
“She’s the one shoving food in my mouth.”he said making them laugh.  
“Oh, I know that cry.”Ashley sighed when they heard a cry.  
“Well, a parent never has a night off.”Thomas agreed and they excused themselves.  
“So, how’s it going back there?”Emma asked turning to Hook.  
“Quite well, Granny is over the moon with William’s help.”Hook answered with a grin.  
“And yours ain’t unwelcomed I imagine.”  
“Well, she did drag me back there.”  
“Yeah, I was supposed to be helping her… I could still-”  
“No, love, you are to rest and enjoy the festivities, no work for you.”he reminded her.  
“Yeah okay,”she sighed. “You know I’ve never followed concussion procedures like this.”  
“Well, now you have a lot more people to make sure you do.”he said with a look, she smiled. “I should get back there before Granny’s vein pops out… try this.”he added nodding at the green food in the dish and walked back.  
“Eh, why not.”Emma shrugged. They were just appetizers while the main course was made. Max looked up from where he was with the boys, he smelled radishes, Emma and Henry were deathly allergic to radish. He went along the bar, looking for the source. He was horrified when he found Emma was right in front of the source and almost panicked when he saw some of it on her plate. He went to her and started tugging at her pant leg. “What’s up, Max?”she asked casually, not recognizing the urgency in his actions. “You hungry? I thought I saw Henry give you a plate.”she commented and he just tried to tug her away. She was tired and a little stressed. Severe concussions were always a little stressful, but it didn’t help that David, Dean, Steve, and Emit weren’t getting along. “Max, quit it, you’re gonna rip my jeans.”she protested. He lowly barked and growled at her. She sighed tiredly, she wished he hadn’t used up all his time as a human, but the year was almost at an end so his time would restart. She slumped and studied him as she distractedly and blindly scooped up some food. Max barked, quite loudly at her just as she bit into the dish with the radish. She swallowed and almost immediately she stopped breathing. She gasped for air as Max barked. She tried to stay up straight as she broke into hives but she stumbled, and collapsed, knocking a dish off the counter and chair over in an attempt to steady herself.  
“Emma!”David yelled panically and everyone rushed to her.  
“What’s wrong?”Henry asked as the group of boys pushed through the group.  
“She must’ve eaten radish, kid, get her epipen.”Dean said in a rush. “Emma, Emma, wake up.”they tried to shake her awake as Henry rushed to her backpack and emptied the contents out on the floor. “Kid!”he hurried the young pre-teen.  
“It’s empty!”Henry yelled in a panic.  
“We need to get her to a hospital.”Steve said urgently.  
“The patrol car is out front.”David said and helped Dean lift Emma into his arms. Steve opened the crowd up, while Emit covered Emma with a jacket and then they held the door open then rushed out with them, then helped Dean in.  
“go!”Emit said urgently and David turned on the siren and sped off. “C’mon.”he said and they rushed to his truck. They got in and sped behind the cop car. Steve jumped out before Emit fully parked and rushed to the passenger side door of the patrol car. He threw it open and Dean passed Emma off to him and he ran into the hospital quickly, the other three men following quickly behind leaving the cars running and doors open.  
“We need help!”David yelled.  
“What happened?”a nurse asked as they rushed a gurney to the front, Steve set her down.  
“She’s having an allergic reaction to radish.”Dean answered as they started pushing her away.  
“You need to stay out here.”Whale said as he rushed up to them and started following them.  
“Just save her!”the four men urged.  
“We’ll do everything we can.”he tried to assure them and they disappeared past a set of double doors that they weren’t allowed to go through.

A few minutes later, though it felt like hours to them, everyone was in the waiting room either pacing and sitting. They were worried and scared. Henry had been on a brink of a panic attack, he didn’t know what he would do without Emma. luckily Max recognized it and calmed him down before he was tipped over the edge. Henry and Oliver were sitting against a wall with Max on their laps to help them stay calm. The four men who had rushed Emma to the hospital refused to sit, they each blamed themselves. They thought that if they hadn’t been fighting so much Emma would not have been alone and they could have recognized the dish had radish. Max was guilty and ashamed he couldn’t stop it. Snow was worried sick. Granny was guilty since she had made the dish. Hook was just worried, for Emma and the boys. “Don’t worry, boys, Emma is going to be just fine. It’s hard to kill her, I would know.”Regina said.  
They gave a weak fleeting smirk at her attempt of humor, but they couldn’t stop worrying. Whale and Doc came out looking concerned and all the adults stood. “How is she?”David asked quickly.  
“Uh, well, she didn’t get worse, but we’re having trouble administering the medication.”Whale answered uncertainly.  
“What does that mean?”Snow asked.  
“I think her magic is keeping us from treating her.”Doc said hesitantly.  
“Why would it do that?”Emit asked confused.  
“Well, we’re not sure.”  
“Henry.”Regina said after a moment.  
“What?”Snow asked.  
“Emma needs to relax, her guard needs to lower for her magic to stand down. Emma feels the need to protect Henry, she’s too worried about him eating the same thing and ending up like her. It’s out of control.”she explained.  
“If she’s unconscious, how do we show her Henry’s fine?”Dean asked.  
“She’s not fully asleep, she needs to be for them to administer the medicine. She needs to know Henry is okay for her to relax and go to sleep for her magic to allow for medicine.”  
“Okay, then let's take Henry in.”David agreed.  
“Henry,”Regina called, the boy stood and rushed to them.  
“Is Emma okay?”he asked quickly as the other children followed.  
“Not quite, she needs to know you’re okay for her magic to allow for the treatment.”  
“Uh, okay.”he said a little confused and nervous.  
“Come with us, Henry.”Whale said.  
“Everything’s going to be okay.”Doc assured him.  
“Yeah, okay.”Henry agreed and began to follow them. He slowly entered the room and approached Emma.  
“Go on, Henry, as soon as she knows you didn’t eat that dish she’ll relax and her magic will settle.”Doc said softly.  
He went to the side of the bed and hesitantly looked at the men before focusing on Emma. “Hey, Em… so uh, I’m fine, you just need to relax to get better.”he said but nothing changed. “Emma, seriously, you can stop worrying.”he said grabbing her hand.  
“Hen-ry.”Emma rasped out.  
“Yeah, yeah, it’s me, Em. you’re okay, we’re all okay.”he said and Emma let out a breath, they saw her muscles relax.  
“Good job, Henry,”Whale praised. Henry smiled and tried to let go.  
“I get it, Em.”he assured her gently before laying next to her, Emma relaxed even more.  
“We’ll just administer the medicine and she’ll be good as new.”Doc said and the two men set to work. “She’ll wake up in a few moments, don’t worry.”he said and they walked out.

When Emma woke up Henry and Oliver were in her arms, she groaned as she opened her eyes. “Emma?”Henry asked registering her movements.  
“Ugh,”she complained tiredly.  
“How are you feeling?”Snow asked gently.  
“Like my lungs made eye contact with medusa.”she answered and they chuckled.  
“Wow, you have bad luck this christmas.”Grace commented.  
“Better than when this one had the great idea of going deep sea fishing.”she said, lazily throwing her finger at Steve, and they laughed.  
“We lived.”Steve said.  
“Emma, I really am sorry, I didn’t know you three were allergic to radish.”Granny said.  
“Wait… three?”Emma asked confused.  
“yeah,”Emit answered and she nodded understandingly.  
“How has this never come up in conversation?”Emma asked.  
“I have no idea.”  
“It’s such an odd allergy to have.”Otto commented. There was a knock on the door and a moment later Whale walked in.  
“Welcome back to the land of the living.”Whale said as he walked in.  
“Thanks for bringing me back.”Emma returned.  
“Well… it is my job.”he shrugged as he grabbed the clipboard. “Well, everything looks normal… your good to go,”  
“Uh, hold on, she needs an epipen.”Dean cut in. Whale held up a finger and reached into his lab coat, he pulled out two boxes.  
“Two epipens.”he said placing them on the table next to the bed. “Just fill out the discharge papers in the front and you take it easy. Come back in two weeks to get cleared for work. Happy holidays.”he said and excused himself.  
“He has really mellowed out.”Emma commented.  
“He is noticeably sober.”Emit agreed.  
“Let's get out of here.”David chuckled and he picked Oliver up, the boy was asleep.  
“It's still early, according to Ashley everything just came out of the oven.”Snow said.  
“Good, I’m starving.”Emma said.  
“Yeah, she’s fine.”Henry said amused as he stood.  
Emma sat up and they started exiting the room. “Uh, Sam, can you take Oliver, I need to talk to them.”she said. The five men were the last of the group.  
“Sure,”Sam agreed and took Oliver from David, he gave the men a ‘good luck’ look and left, closing the door behind himself.  
“What’s wrong?”Emit asked as she stood after putting on her shoes.  
“Yall need to stop.”she answered simply and they looked down, ashamed. “Yeah, you ain’t slick. You think I don’t notice the looks and bickering?”  
“Emma, we’re really sorry.”David said.  
“We know you hate it when we fight like this, we’re just…”Steve agreed, but trailed off, not knowing how to describe it.  
“Men?”Emma suggested and they sighed in agreement.  
“You’re just important to us and we want to be important to you.”Emit said.  
“Well, y'all are idiots if you think you have to compete for time with me… you are important to me, all of you, okay? And as much as I hate you teaming up against me I prefer to deal with yall’s collective overprotectiveness and what not then for you to be fighting over something that ain’t true.”  
“We’re acting like kids.”Dean sighed.  
“Yeah. Dean, just cause David is my biological father don’t mean you mean less to me now. And David, just cause Dean raised me don’t make you any less my dad. You both are equally important to me and equally annoying with your overprotectiveness.”  
“I think we just forget that sometimes.”David sighed.  
“And Steve, just cause Emit is biologically my big brother don’t mean you ain’t my brother. Emit, just cause Steve came into my life before you don’t mean he’s more my brother than you. My relationship with the both of you is completely different, trust me. All of you came into my life at very different times under very different circumstances. You all know a different version of me, all of you connect with different aspects of me… there is no competition, no fighting over a place in my life. So please, stop this… idiotic fighting.”  
“We will.”Emit agreed.  
“All of you?”she asked and they all agreed. “Good, I don’t like to see yall fighting.”  
“We know,”Dean agreed and she stepped forward and hugged all of them.  
“Lets go, I’m starving.”she said pulling away.

Later after they finished eating some music was put on and they started mingling again while some helped clean up a little. Emma started to help clean up but the women quickly took everything from her. Killian led her to a seat and then helped clean up. Regina walked out and sat in front of her at a booth “so, what’d you say to them?”she asked casually.  
“Huh?”  
“The four idiots, you stayed behind in the hospital with them.”  
“Oh, just told them to quit it cause they all mean a lot to me.”  
“Just out of curiosity… do you have a favorite?”  
“Like I told them; they all connect with a different aspect of me, there is no competition.”  
“Right, Dean of course raised you and understands the hunter part of you, he understands all that monster stuff. Steve understands being a veteran, understands the strains of war, much like Neal did.”she said gently, Emma looked a little sad at the name. “What about David and Emit? Aren’t they just blood?”  
“Emit, he’s kinda the normal part of me, you know? He came into my life when Dean told me to leave. Kinda gave me my next mission, helped make normal relationships. David- well, he gets the ‘holy shit, how did this become my life’ part of me, he understood how easy it was for me to get overwhelmed when the curse first broke. He came into my life when I was ready to open up, even if I didn’t know it… and you, well, you helped me get over some things, helped me learn how to make friends again and how to forgive.”  
“I didn’t ask you about me.”  
“I know.”she smiled smugly and Regina smiled back.  
“Well, if we’re sharing… you helped me a lot more than I care to admit. You helped me turn over a new leaf and redeem myself.”  
“Huh, I guess you owe me one.”she teased.  
“Several,”she said nodding at Robin and Roland who were laughing with the boys. “And I’m not the only one that owes you. That pirate of yours is as good a redemption story as I am.”  
“It’s my job right? Bring back the happy endings?”  
“I guess it is.. And to think I thought you were here just to ruin my life.”  
“Well, I kinda did… but I made it up to you.”  
“I’m sorry for all the times I tried to kill you and your family.”  
“Eh, I think if you really wanted to we wouldn’t be here.”  
“Perhaps not.”she agreed with a small chuckle. “You know, they were fighting because they wanted to be your ‘number one guy’... and it’s not hard to see why.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Emma, you’re a great person, look at all the time and things you do with the boys to make sure they’re happy. People think that it’s Henry who brought us together, your parents and I, but it was you. You are your parents’ only daughter and your brothers’ only sister. It makes sense they want to have a good relationship with you.”  
“I guess I can understand where they were coming from.”  
“It was funny to see them realize they weren’t fighting for that number one spot.”  
“Cause it doesn’t exist?”  
“Because everyone knows everyone will always be second to Henry… and now Oliver.”  
“Well… maybe that’s true.”  
“Deny it, but we all know.”  
Just then Henry came up to them and sat next to Emma. “what’s good, kid?”  
“It’s midnight.”he answered and the two women looked up to see everyone was smiling and celebrating, hugging.  
“Huh, I guess it is.”  
“C’mon, it’s time to exchange gifts.”he said and pulled them out of the booth. They walked up to where everyone was crowded around the tree. It was a secret Santa exchange just for the party, the real gift exchange was going to be done Christmas morning individually. David and Granny were at the tree picking up the gifts and handing them out. They all took turns opening them, the last one was Emit who had the biggest box.  
“Emma,”he said thoughtfully looking at the box “why is this box so big? And why does it smell like… orange?”  
“Just open it.”Emma said, rolling her eyes. He sighed and unwrapped it. He pulled out his pocket knife and ripped the tape.  
“Oh, look. A slightly smaller box.”he said monotoned. He opened it and pulled out a slightly smaller box. The next one had an orange in it. “That explains the smell.”he said thoughtfully. The group was laughing at Emma’s antics. He opened the next one and found a packet of socks on top of the next box. “Very funny.”he said unamused when he pulled out a box set of mexican movies, Emma laughed.  
“Read out the titles.”Henry said, Emit rolled his eyes.  
“Back to the future… this is the back to the future trilogy.”he said amused. He kept going and shook his head at a game for the playstation, something he didn’t have. He kept going and there was one box just full of oranges. “Is there anything down there?”he asked slightly amused but annoyed.   
“Henry… is there anything down there?”Emma asked amused. “I can’t remember.”  
“Yeah, there is.”Henry laughed.  
It took him awhile to find it, but he pulled out a box of diapers. “Adult diapers, okay.”he sighed trying not to laugh. “That doesn’t sound like diapers.”he said when something shifted within the box. He opened it and pulled out a switch case. He opened the case and there was the console inside, but no controllers or anything else. Emma and Henry couldn't quit giggling. The next box had the adult diapers and underneath were four controllers and a game.  
“This is biazar.”Graham commented as he continued.  
In the next box the dock and cable charger were buried under a bunch of packing peanuts. Then, in what he hoped was the last box, there was wrappers and a half eaten bag of chips. “Oh, that’s where my chips went.”Henry commented.  
“Never eat and rap a ridiculous gift.”Ema said simply. Emit sighed and went through the trash and pulled out a large box of cereal.  
“Fruity pebbles, really?”Emit asked.  
“We got hungry.”Emma shrugged. He rolled his eyes and opened the box.  
“Is it more oranges?”Albert asked when he froze.  
“No, that would have been predictable.”Emit said and he carefully pulled out a playstation.  
“Woah,”the boys said amazed.  
“We should have predicted that with the game she put in there.”Grace commented.  
“Wow, two consoles and a few games.”William said.  
“Did you wrap all your gifts like this?”Pinocchio asked.  
“I had my fun.”Emma shrugged. They started to pick up and started to laugh and talk again. Music was once again put on. Emma looked at David and nodded and they sneaked off, out the back, being joined by Graham. They went around the back and Granny opened the service entrance to the inn. Inside were nine bikes, each with a little license plate on the handle bars.  
“You spoil those boys.”Granny commented as the two men started setting them up outside under the street light, from biggest to smallest.  
“Yeah,”she said contently and grabbed the next one, handing it to the one that came to the door. Bringing them to the door was the only thing they were allowing her to do.  
“Doesn’t Henry already have a bike?”  
“Yeah, but it’s small and this one was one I got for tricks. Steve picked it up from the storage unit on his way here.”she explained. She handed the last one off, picked up a black trash back and walked out. She took out a helmet, found the name spelled out in stickers and tossed it to one man calling out the name.  
“You spoil them, you know.”David said coming to stand next to her as they inspected their work. He wrapped an arm around her.  
“I’m the cool one.”she shrugged.  
They walked back in, Snow saw and when Emma nodded she lowered the music. “Okay, one last surprise, outside.”she called and the only oblivious ones looked confused.  
“You heard her, jackets on and outside we go.”Regina agreed as Robin helped her into her jacket. They all did as told and followed them out the back.  
“No way! My bike!”Henry said automatically picking out his bike and running to it. “Awesome, new helmet and pads.”he added when he saw the things hanging from it.  
“Hey, that one has my name on it.”Mathew said and approached the bike.  
“awesome!”Oliver exclaimed running to the second smallest, the one with his name on it. The other boys followed shocked, excited and curious as they found their name.  
Pinocchio and Roland were standing next to each other, still with the group looking on. Emma walked up behind them and knelt down. “Unless I’m mistaken, I think there are two bikes left.”she said gently and they jumped a little. “I wonder what names are on them.”she added with a smug smile. They broke out in wide grins, looked at each other and took off. Grace was standing next to Steve and Emma went to her other side. “Well, Grace, we’re gonna have to go to the island one day so that you can show these boys how it's done.”she said with a smile.  
“I’m so ready.”she agreed.  
“Of course, that old worn out bike won’t do.”she added and pulled out a packet. It was a pink small sports bag. Through the holes she could see new sets of elbow and knee pads. She smiled when she saw the picture of the bike, obviously in front of her home in Hawaii.  
“Awesome, thank you so much.”she said happily and hugged her.

Despite Henry’s and Oliver’s desire to wake Emma up as soon as they had woken up, they had waited. Over the past two days she had had a lot of stress and injury. They were waiting down stairs at the table with a cup of hot cocoa with David and Snow, as soon as eight hit they looked pleadingly at the adults. “Go ahead.”Snow said amused and the two boys rushed up the stairs.  
“She’s going to need coffee.”David said as he stood and went to the kitchen. Snow smiled and stood, taking both her and David’s mug to the couch. Henry and Oliver hurriedly pulled Emma down the stairs and to the couch.  
“Morning.”Emma said with half opened eyes, she was hoping she could get back to sleep after they had opened their presents.  
“Good morning.”Snow said as Emma sat next to her. David went to the couch and handed her the mug before grabbing his own and sitting on her other side.  
“Can we start?”Oliver asked excitedly.  
“Go ahead, boys.”David agreed slightly amused. They dove in quickly and started grouping the presents by name then dove in quickly, happy with their gifts.  
“No way, Em, are you serious?”Henry asked shocked staring at a comic book inside a plastic sleeve. “How did you find it?”  
“I got my ways.”Emma shrugged with a smug smile.  
“Is there something special about this?”Snow asked.  
“It’s super rare, I’ve been wanting this one forever.”Henry said amazed.  
“Grandpa, what’s this?”Oliver asked confused, he was kneeling over a big box.  
“That, sir Oliver, is a horse saddle.”David smiled.  
“Are you gonna teach me to ride a horse?”he asked with a wide smile.  
“Yeah, you're going to be going to the stables with me and Henry.”  
“Cool.”he said happily while bouncing a little.  
“Wait till he finds out he gets his own horse.”Emma whispered. David chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

After presents Snow made breakfast and that’s when Emma really woke, which was a good thing because she was supposed to meet the boys at the skatepark. David drove them over, helped them get the bikes down from his truck and the boys rushed off to meet up the other group, the only one missing was Roland since he was still going to have to learn to ride a bike before he could join them at the park for some tricks. “You sure this is safe?”Emit asked.  
“Trust me, they won’t be doing flips or anything, we have to work our way up to that.”  
“Are you going to teach them if you can’t get on a bike right now?”  
“Relax, Henry and Grace are really good.”  
“Eat my dust!”Grace called out and they all turned to see her and Henry already on the course doing flips and tricks.  
“Grace be careful, please! Your father is going to kill me if you get hurt.”Steve called out.  
“Eh, not happening.”Graham said stopping the boys who wanted to just follow them in.  
“That would be impressive if we were still eleven.”Henry said when Grace did a trick. Then he did a slightly more advanced trick that made Snow squeal.  
“woah!”Emma yelled when he landed it. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about kid!”she called, Henry stopped and jumped off, wildly celebrating, Grace joined him.  
“I had like no idea if that was going to work!”Henry exclaimed.  
“I saw that, but you recovered and nailed it!”Grace returned.  
“Ay, yo, c’mon.”Emma called from the edge. They grabbed their bikes and rode up to them. “Get a little excited did ya.”  
“Sorry.”they said looking down.  
“Aight, you two are gonna be demonstrating. Since, ya know, I’m only on parole.”she said nodding back at other adults who were sitting on a bench or folding chairs.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be like a role model, setting the example of being responsible?”William said thoughtfully.  
“No, you are.”she said with a look and he paused, confused.  
“C’mon, let's start.”Oliver urged excitedly.  
“Okay, we’re gonna start off nice and slow and simple.”she agreed. With Grace’s and Henry’s help the others learned how to go down safely and do some basic simple stuff. They stopped for a small break and she went to sit next to Steve.   
“They’re pretty good.”Steve commented.  
“Yeah, the only upside to them being lost boys is they feel very little fear. Of course Ollie is reckless and don’t fear injury. I’m surprised by Pinocchio though. Was not expecting his confidence, but he is supposed to be brave, so.”she shrugged.  
“Oh, uh, I have your gift.”he said and pulled out a small box from his pocket.  
“I do too.”she said and pulled out a small box as well. They exchanged the boxes.  
Steve opened his and paused before reaching in and pulling out the framed photograph. “Wow, we were young.”he commented staring at the picture of them in uniform, but they weren’t at attention or doing some sort of training. It was after a particularly bad mission and they had some vacation time, the first thing they did after getting out of the airport was go to the beach. Even though it was cloudy and the rain was pouring down. They loved it after months in the sandy desert. The picture was of Emma on Steve’s back as he whirled around in the rain, after that he had dumped her in the ocean. “This was a good day.”he commented.  
“Yeah, it was…”  
“I made some good memories with my dad.”  
“... Me too.”she said and they chuckled. “Though, I think he judged us hard when he saw us.”  
“We were acting like fools.”  
“Yeah…”  
“Open your box.”he said looking at her. She did and she froze.  
“Holy shit, are you serious?”she asked shocked. “How’d you find it? I lost it somewhere in the middle east.”she said carefully pulling out the odd looking survival multitool.  
“Well, after you lost it Joe started looking for it since you were useless… then when you snapped out of it he kept looking.”  
“He’s a big softy.”  
“Yeah, and well we got together and started mapping out, trying to narrow down where you lost it… we then got on a plane to Rutba. We were about to call it quits when uh, Johnson found us.”  
“Huh, nice to see he got his shit together.”  
“Well, after your bail out he re-enlisted.”he shrugged. “And he found it, it’s a little rusted and worn down, but nothing you can’t fix we figured.”  
“Man, thanks.”she said amazed as she stared at the object in her hand. She opened one blade and remembered sitting in one of the tents while they were resting, one of the men was going to throw out his pocket knife since it broke and was just useless weight. She said she could fix it, he shrugged and handed it to her, not really caring. She hadn’t been able to find a screw for it, but a few weeks later another guy’s knife broke and he just tossed it at her. Ever since then they would toss her some stuff that was broken and she found some things on the ground and made a multi purpose survival tool from scratch. She turned it to see the handle and ran her finger over the dog tags that lined it. Men she had seen die, men she was close to. She had been part of the team to accompany the body home.  
“They were good men.”  
“Yeah, they were.”she agreed.  
“Still have no idea where you got your hands on an engraver.”he commented when he saw the blade, it had the name of where it came from and the date.  
She smiled and rolled her eyes. “The whole country wasn’t our enemy, Steve.”  
“But we were theirs.”  
“Fear creates hatred and violence.”  
“Hey, Em- …”Henry said as he approached them along with Oliver. “What’s that?”  
“This is my multi purpose survival tool.”Emma answered with a smile.  
“Why does it look so… old?”Oliver asked.  
“Well, I made this when I served with uncle Steve… and I lost it in the desert.”  
“Woah… how’d you find it?”Henry asked in awe.  
“Me and Joe are resourceful men.”Steve answered.  
“How’d you make it?”Oliver asked.  
“Well, it started with one guy’s knife that broke. He was going to throw it away, but I asked for it and he gave it to me instead. Then another guy’s broke and I just kept collecting parts until I was able to make this.”she explained. “I think every guy on our team gave me something.”  
“Yeah, they did.”Steve agreed.  
“What about you? What’d you give her?”Henry asked.  
Emma smiled and held it up, part of the handle was a clip for a gun. “That is the clip to my first gun, that’s where Emma carried emergency rounds.”  
“This little collection of rubbish saved me a few dozen times.”Emma added.  
“You must’ve been sad when you lost it.”Oliver said.  
“I was.”  
“She couldn’t get anything right for a while… of course she snapped out of it and got back to her old self, because she wouldn’t be Emma if she didn’t.”Steve added.  
“Wow, it must mean a lot to you to have it back.”Henry said.  
“It does… some of these men aren’t with us anymore.”Emma said.  
“You never talk about your time in the Navy.”Oliver commented.  
“Well, it's not a time I like to think about. But in every bad there’s a bit of good.”  
“Really?”  
“Sometimes it’s hard to see it, but yeah.”she nodded with a small smile. “C’mon, I think a little more practice before we call it a day should be good.”she added and the boys ran off excited. She turned to Steve and hugged him. “Thanks, bruddah.”  
“Just don’t go losing it again.”  
“Never.”she said pulling back. She took in a deep breath and stood going back to the group who was excitedly waiting for the lesson to continue.

Emma was walking down main street like every other day and she paused. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked around confused. “What the hell?”she asked, confused turning in place, confused. She looked at the time and was even more confused, last thing she remembered was walking Killian to the library, that was early morning and now it was noon. She paused for a moment before calling to make an appointment with Whale.  
Emma walked into the loft and paused at the threshold. “Hey, Emma.”David greeted from where he was at the kitchen making a sandwich.  
“Hey, Dad.”she said a little dazed and looked a little confused.  
“You okay?”he asked seeing her confusion.  
“Yeah…”she said looking at her phone. “Uh, where’s everyone?”she asked fully entering, closing the door and going to the counter.  
“At the lock in.”he said confused, as if she knew that. “Are you sure you’re okay?”he asked a little more concerned, he stopped what he was doing and rounded the counter.  
“I think… I’ve been having black outs.”she admitted looking around a little confused.  
“Like… you’re forgetting things?”  
“Like I was walking down mainstreet at noon and now I’m here at three.”she answered.  
“Okay, before that what did you do? What else do you remember?”  
“I remember waking up, doing my morning stuff and walking Killian to the library, then I was on main street and now I’m here.”  
“Okay, c’mon, let's get you to the doctor.”he sighed leading her to the door, he grabbed his stuff quickly and led her to his truck.  
They were waiting in the waiting room when Whale walked by distractedly and he did a double take when he saw them sitting there. He stopped and took a few steps backwards to stand in front of them then turned. “Emma, you just left why are you back?”  
“I… what?”Emma asked confused looking between David and Whale.  
“Wait, Emma was here?”David asked.  
“Yes, she made an appointment around noon, came in, we did a few tests and she was supposed to come back tomorrow for the results.”Whale answered.  
“You know she’s having black outs and you let her leave on her own?”David asked standing.  
“lets,”Whale sighed and pointed at a room somewhat annoyed. He let them in and closed the door. “Emma’s black outs are not like when you woke up from your coma. She’s fully functional and herself. She can do everything, but she’ll forget randomly. It’s quite normal with severe concussions like the one Emma sustained.”  
“Well, that makes sense, I guess.”Emma said.  
“Like I told you before I wouldn't be surprised if you lose parts of your day for the next two weeks.”he added.  
“Okay, but Emma got her concussion five days ago. Why is this barely starting?”David asked.  
“Concussions are tricky like that. Some symptoms won’t come up until weeks after the incident, like a time delay. Emma you said you had quite the history with them starting when you were only ten. It shows on your scan. I actually just got them back.”he said turning on the light and clipped in the scan. “I’m surprised this is the first time this has happened.”  
“Well, Dean said that in the first few hours of a concussion Emma returns in a scene to when she was ten.”David said.  
“I do?”Emma asked confused and shocked.  
“Right, that’s a completely different phenomena. My best guess is that the constant trauma always makes her remember the first and her brain gets trapped there for a few hours before she can escape it.”whale explained.  
“hm.”Emma said thoughtfully looking at the ground.  
“So what can make this time different?”David asked crossing his arms.  
“My best guess… magic.”  
“Wait, my magic or…”Emma asked.  
“I’m not sure… you did provide some scans from when you were younger and there is a lot of difference.”he said putting up a scan of when she was younger.  
“That looks like two completely different heads.”David said confused.  
“Well, intelligence does come from… our cells. Depending how fast they can make a connection the smarter you are. Wrinkles are a sign of intelligence. When you learn something you get more wrinkles. That scan was before I joined the Navy.”Emma explained.  
“Right and they had you go to school.”  
“Well, yes, her brain is different, but I was referring to her skull. I have no idea why it looks as though it… got thinner.”Whale said pointing to the two lines.  
“Oh… maybe cause it did.”Emma said thoughtfully. “Dean would give me this potion to make me stronger… he didn’t really know what it ment, but the witch said it would protect me.”  
“Dean gave you something he didn’t know about and trusted the word of a witch?”David asked after a moment, almost accepting that the man was an idiot.  
“Uh… she was a witch and a psychic.”she shrugged. “Anyway, I think that’s what the potion did, protected my organs.”  
“Is there such a potion like that?”Whale asked.  
“In this world yeah.”she nodded. “I guess it must’ve worn off.”  
“Well, there you go.”  
“Okay, so this should be over in two weeks, right?”  
“Should be no longer than two weeks.”Whale agreed.  
“Thanks, Whale.”David said and they shook hands.  
A few minutes later Emma and David were in his truck again. “Well, that was interesting.”  
“We’re just going to make sure you’re not alone for the next two weeks.”  
“Dad, you heard him. It ain’t like I’m not me or I can’t do stuff, I’ll just forget what I did.”  
“I know, but we’re not going to take chances, Emma.”  
“Ugh,”  
“And now that it’s easier for this to happen I hope you take more care of yourself.”  
“This is gonna be a long two days.”she sighed. “And even longer two weeks.”she added in a grumble, knowing once the others found out they’d all be overprotective and smothering.  
“Complain all you want, we’re just doing what we need to to keep you safe.”he said and was expecting a comment or grunt or some sort of reply, but none came. He glanced at her and did a double take when he saw her writing in a notebook. “What are you doing?”  
“I know the ingredients to that potion, I’m gonna start drinking it again.”  
“Emma, I’m not sure-”  
“Dad…”she stopped him. “Do I really need to explain why I should start taking them again?”  
“Things are starting to get back to normal.”  
“Don’t jinx it!”  
“You really believe in that superstition?”  
“Says half of the true love couple who breaths hope and good karma.”  
“When you do good things good things happen to you.”he said slightly amused.  
“Whatever, I don’t want to hear a safety speech every time I so much as look at a board.”she sighed and kept writing. David opened his mouth to argue. “And don’t try to tell me I wouldn’t cause I know mom.”she added.  
“Well the easy solution would be to stop skating.”he said and glanced at her.  
“That’s not funny.”she said seriously. David looked out the window and grimaced.  
“It wasn’t a joke.”  
“Well, that’s it, I’m moving out.”she said simply.  
“What?”David asked a little shocked as he parked. He had not expected that turn. They loved having her and Oliver in the apartment, he wasn’t sure they could deal with that separation anxiety. “Emma-”  
“Not nice, huh?”Emma said, giving him a look as she got out of the truck, he sighed relieved.  
He quickly got out. “Don’t even joke about that!”he called out. He knew at one point they would have to get over that anxiety because she was an adult and a mother and she would build her own life, but that didn’t mean it would be easy. Emma turned as she walked, gave him a smug shrug and entered the building. He smiled and killed the engine before following her.  
An hour later Emma and David were watching TV together, their feet up and covered with a blanket. “Wow, it’s really coming down out there.”Emma commented looking behind them out the window. It was heavily snowing.  
“Yeah, it is.”he sighed. He just hoped it didn’t get too bad and if it did he hoped everyone decided to stay inside. “So… why do you like this show so much?”he asked.  
“Are you even paying attention?”she asked amused.  
“I don’t see the appeal to having a rude doctor with a drug problem that verbally abuses everyone.”he shook his head.  
“He’s a genius that don’t deal with people and their bullshit.”  
“Ah,”he said nodding. “Of course, how could I be so blind.”he added sarcastically.  
Emma rolled her eyes. “And you gotta admit, these cases are kinda interesting.”  
“Sure, but they don’t seem very… realistic.”  
“Really?”she said looking at him, he paused and tilted his head in agreement. She looked out the window again for a long moment. “You think it’s too bad to go to Granny’s?”she asked.  
David looked out the window, it was snowing quite heavily but it was calm, nothing his truck couldn’t handle. “I don’t think so.”he said after a moment and Emma smiled. David was excited to have the next two days with Emma since the rest of the family was at the school lock in for two days. It was supposed to be a combination of fun and learning, but he had seen the schedule and it was really just fun… like a winter camp of sorts.  
They entered the diner, shaking off the snow on their shoulders and hair. It was pretty empty since most of the school children were at the school and in turn most of the adults were acting as chaperons. “You know what would be cool?”Emma said after they ordered.  
“Well, maybe if you were a little more specific.”  
“For the school.”Emma said as though it were obvious, since they had just been talking about that. He shook his head. “A real field trip.”she said and he looked a little confused. “You know, go into school early, get on a bus and go to a museum or something.”  
“Storybrooke doesn’t have museums.”  
“Outside of Storybrooke.”  
“I don’t think a lot of parents would agree to have their kids leave.”  
“Yeah,”she said disappointedly. “It would actually be good for them, to be honest, since they’re learning this world’s history.”she shrugged.  
“Well, it is a combination of this world’s and the enchanted forest.”  
“Sure, but there’s also like… technology museums, science museums, planetariums… I don’t know, I just think it would help them. It’s a good incentive.”she shrugged.  
“Maybe…”he said thoughtfully. “Did you enjoy field trips when you were in school?”  
“They didn’t let me go on any.”she shook her head.  
“Oh,”  
“I needed to be ready in case they needed research done.”she shrugged. She didn’t seem bothered or resentful or sad about it, which made him feel a little better. Her phone rang and she smiled. “Hey, De.”she answered taking a sip of her coke. David inwardly grimaced ‘no, Dean, please don’t’, he thought to himself. He was really hoping to get this time with Emma, she was always busy. “what?”she asked confused. She put it on speaker and did something on her phone. “Awe man, that really messes up our schedule.”  
“I know, but I did the math.”Dean said through the phone.  
“You did math?”she asked.  
“Watch it.”he warned. Emma rolled her eyes “and don’t roll your eyes, yes I did the math. If we start today, we’ll be ready by the premier.”  
“I mean sure.”  
“You’re not working right now, Ollie is at the lock in thing, not like you have anything better to do. I’m already heading out to get snacks.”  
“Please don’t tell me you’re gonna try to drive.”  
“I’m not stupid, you know baby can’t handle this much snow. The store isn’t far, meet me in my room in like an hour.”  
“I’m already here at Granny’s.”  
“Good, when you’re done just go up.”  
“Aight.”she agreed. “Be careful.”  
“I will be. See you in a few.”he said and hung up.  
Emma sighed and shook her head. “What’s going on?”David asked after the waiter set down the plates and left.  
“Oh, the next season of our favorite show is starting up. We always rewatch the whole series before the next season starts.”she explained. “They changed the schedule a little so it’s starting a week before we thought.”  
“Let me guess, some sort of horror tv show?”  
“Actually… it’s more sci-fi.”she shrugged. They ate and talked then David walked her up to Dean’s room, he figured he should fill Dean in about Emma’s black outs, make sure he keeps an eye on her. Dean opened the door and paused when he saw David standing there as well. Emma smiled and sighed when she saw he was struggling to set up the TV. “Need a little help?”  
“You know I do.”Dean sighed and stepped aside. Emma rolled her eyes and stepped in. “you want to… come in, Dave?”Dean asked.  
“No, I just thought I should let you know Emma’s been having memory lapses. Had to take her to the doctor earlier. Whale said it shouldn’t last more than two weeks.”  
“Hold on… why didn’t you tell me earlier?”Dean asked.  
“Sorry, slipped my mind.”David sighed.  
“But… she’s okay, right?”  
“Yeah, she’s herself and fully functional. She’ll just forget the past few hours or so.”  
“Well, she shouldn’t be alone.”Dean sighed. He glanced at Emma who had finished setting up and was now in front of the TV with the controller. “You wanna join us?”  
“No, it’s fine. I don’t want to disturb your time with her.”  
“It’s fine, man, feel like I cut into yours.”  
“A little.”  
“Sorry,”  
“It’s okay.”he assured the other man. “I should get going.”he said a little louder, they had been talking quietly at the door, much like two parents to a young child.  
“Uh, Dad, Elsa left right?”Emma said looking out the window.  
“We saw them go through the portal.”David answered and they both looked confused.  
“Could’ve fooled me. I don’t think you’re going anywhere.”she said and the two men went to the window. They paused at seeing it had picked up.  
“That’s a lot of snow.”Dean commented.  
“That has to be… three feet- at least.”David agreed.  
“Yeah, and your truck ain’t moving.”Emma pointed out. David sighed.  
“Looks like you’re gonna be joining us after all… it’ll be fun.”Dean said slapping David’s shoulder. He nodded before moving away from the window.  
“At least you already have the calls going to your phone.”Emma said to David.  
“What good will that do if I can’t go out there.”David pointed out.  
“Well, most of the town is at the lock in… that’s all I got.”she shrugged. “Everything’s gonna be fine. Most of the town was already shut down.”she assured him. “C’mon, it’s a good show.”she added and nodded at the couch. David sighed and took off his jacket, there was no fighting it, they were snowed in. He sat at one end of the couch while Emma joined Dean in the small kitchen area in the room. Nothing much, but enough for their binging days.  
If Dean were honest he didn’t know how he felt about letting David into their little tradition. The two men often respected their individual time with Emma and he had asked David to join in just to be polite and show that he didn’t mean to cut into his time. He knew David wasn’t going to accept, they were both a little wary of something like this. But neither said anything because it seemed as though Emma was actually happy to spend time with both of them. “Beer, David?”Dean offered from the fridge.  
“On duty, Dean.”  
“Yeah, cause you’re gonna be real useful to someone right now.”Dean said.  
“De,”Emma said and Dean sighed and held his hands up in surrender.  
“Fine, soda or water?”Dean offered.  
“water.”David answered.  
“He really knows how to live, huh.”Dean said opening his bottle of beer. Emma let out a breath and gave him a look. “Okay, okay.”he surrendered and went to the couch. He handed David the bottle of water and sat on the other end of the couch after grabbing the controller. Emma rolled her eyes, grabbed the bowl and sat in between them. Dean started the show and they fell silent. At the beginning David was very confused, then it started to click and by the fifth episode he was just as engrossed as the other two. Emma jumped and sighed “every time, you know it’s going to happen and it still gets you.”Dean said amused.  
“Whatever,”Emma grumbled and took his beer, she was drinking soda.  
“Naha,”he said and took it back, he took it on his other hand and held it away from her. “No alcohol while on concussions care.”  
“Wh-”she began to protest.  
“He’s right. Especially with your memory lapses.”David said. She sighed, there would be no winning when they teamed up like that. The two men shared a look over her head, agreeing they made a good team when it came to Emma’s health and safety. She didn’t try to argue with them both, if they were alone she would have. They went back to the TV. A while later Emma started getting uncomfortable and untucked her feet from under her.  
She ended up leaning into Dean’s side with her feet on David’s lap. Dean started to scratch her scalp without really thinking about it. “You’re gonna make me fall asleep.”she said slapping his hand away from her head. Dean chuckled and stopped.  
A while later David looked at the screen of his phone. “Have we really been sitting here for six hours?”he asked shocked.  
“Yup, it gets ya like that.”Emma agreed.  
“I need a refill.”Dean said gently. Emma sat up to allow him to get up. “David, want that beer now?”he offered at the fridge.  
“sure,”David agreed as Emma leaned against him now.  
“Can I get another soda.”Emma asked distractedly, her eyes glued to the TV.  
“mhm,”Dean answered simply. The two men shared a look and Dean put the soda away and grabbed a water bottle instead. He grabbed a packet of chips and joined them again.  
“This ain’t soda.”Emma said after a moment.  
“woops.”Dean said not putting effort in it.  
“You need the water.”David said, Emma sighed dejectedly. It was two in the morning when Emma started to softly snore against David. “Guess she's done.”David said to Dean.  
“Sounds about right.”Dean agreed. He looked out the window “and it still hasn’t stopped.”  
“Think this is the most snow fall we’ve gotten ever.”David commented. Emma complained in her sleep and adjusted a little more to get comfortable.  
“Let’s get her into bed.”Dean said and carefully stood. David adjusted her into his arms and stood. He paused a little shocked.  
“She’s light, huh.”Dean said pulling back the covers.  
“Really light.”David agreed and walked her over to the bed. They were all already in pajamas and bare foot. Sam had walked in and watched a few episodes with them. He lent David a pair of pajamas and had gone to bed at a more reasonable hour. David set her down and she rolled deeper into the bed. David covered her then Dean added another blanket. The two men picked up a little. They had just finished when Emma started to struggle and both rushed to her.  
“It’s okay, baby.”Dean whispered gently. “It’s okay, you’re safe.”  
“That’s right, Emma, you're safe. Nothing’s going to hurt you.”David agreed.  
“You’re not there.”Dean said and together they soothed her back into a peaceful sleep.  
The next morning Emma woke up between David and Dean. she lifted her head confused as to what had happened. Then she remembered her dream. She was back in the rawhead’s basement, it was angrily throwing stuff and breaking stuff and she was beyond terrified. She tugged and pulled at her chains, desperately wanting to escape. Then the voices of the two men broke through and her dream adjusted. David and Dean rushed in, David went to her and unchained her. He picked her up and turned her away while Dean killed the beast. Then together they soothed her and took her home. She must’ve had a nightmare and they were able to sooth her without waking her, she realized. She simply lowered her head, clasped Dean’s hand and nuzzled her head on David’s shoulder and fell back asleep in no time.

A few days later Emma went down the stairs in the loft. “Goodmorning, Mom.”she greeted Snow who was at the counter sipping hot cocoa.  
“Good morning indeed. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sleep in this late.”Snow commented.  
“Well, you guys aren’t letting me do anything, so.”she shrugged. “Dad already went to work?”  
“About half an hour ago.”Snow agreed.  
“What about the boys?”  
“Marco is giving them wood carving lessons today.”  
“Cool… you got any plans?”she asked sitting next to her with a bowl of cereal.  
“Not really, no.”  
“Great… What about a mother daughter day.”  
“I would love that. Do you have anything in mind?”Snow asked with a wide smile.  
“Spa day sounds nice.”  
“Oh, I know the perfect one.”Snow said with a smile.  
“great.”Emma smiled.  
They were sitting in the chairs for pedicures both relaxed and happy. They had their hair in towels and wore comfortable robes. “I know it’s probably not what you’re used to, but what do you think?”  
“It’s great, Mom. it ain’t Korean women talking ‘bout you right in front of you, but it’s good.”  
“Really? That’s what it is like in the real world?”  
“Mhm… I loved to let them talk and shoot all their shots and then ask for like… water or something in Korean and watch them panic.”she smiled.  
“Of course you did.”she smiled amused. “Oh, god, I needed this.”she said leaning back a little more. “So… your father told me about what you two got up to while we were in the lock in.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Mhm… told me all about the show, teaming up against you to make sure you take care of yourself, everything… it meant a lot to him.”  
“It was nice.”Emma agreed leaning back a little. “This is nice too. I feel like I haven’t seen much of you lately.”  
“Well, the boys keep you busy.”  
“Yeah,”she said with a smile. “Mm, after this I think there's a movie or two on Netflix that we might like.”she added after a long moment.  
“Oh, that sounds wonderful.”she agreed happily. “We can pick up something for lunch on our way to the loft.”she added.  
“Yes… chinese?”she asked.  
“Sounds wonderful.”she agreed. “Did you use to get a lot of spa days?”  
“Believe it or not I roped Steve into a few while we were deployed…”she answered amused. “The rough german hand did wonders for the stress.”  
“What about in New York?”  
“Proper foot care is important. I got a few.”she agreed. “Me and Sam used to sneak off every once and awhile. Sam wouldn’t’ve heard the end of it if Dean found out.”she added and Snow chuckled.

It was late night when David tiredly walked into the loft. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it before taking off his shoes. He thought the silence was a little odd. He looked into his and Snow’s ‘room’ and smiled at seeing his two girls asleep peacefully. He walked closer and saw their painted finger and toe nails and concluded they had gone out for a spa day. He saw they had rolled in the TV to the end of the bed and the credits to a movie were rolling. The bed had a half full bowl of popcorn, there were some rappers and glasses on both night stands. He gently reached over his wife and started collecting everything on the bed. He took it to the kitchen and returned to grab the glasses. He stopped on Emma’s side, or well his side occupied by Emma, when he heard something fall near the TV. it wasn’t anything big, it sounded like a light thud. He set the glass down and looked at the floor under the TV. there was a scroll there. He scrunched his brow and bent down to pick it up. Sitting on the balls of his feet he untied the red ribbon and partially opened it, Emma’s name was on it. He looked up and saw a pale hand poking out of the TV and he gasped, jerking back and bumping into the TV. he kicked the stand and rolled away. He stood and rushed to his sword. A demonic pale body fell out of the TV and slowly stood. “David?”Snow asked confused and yelped when she looked to where her husband was pointing his sword to and saw the girl with long back hair covering her face.  
“huh?”Emma asked jumping up. She was facing her mother and turned when she saw her fearful face facing behind her. “Kesh!”she scolded and shot up.  
“Emma, you know this… this thing?”David asked tesnfully.  
“Y-yeah, yeah, it’s okay.”Emma said moving to stand in between them. The girl grunted. “I know it is an insensitive stereotype.”she sighed. She grunted again. “I know, all it takes is one incident and one movie to ruin it for the rest. I know… but, let's admit it’s kinda scary to normal people.”she said calmly, David refused to lower his sword. It hissed at David he tensed further and got ready for a fight. “I mean, you ain’t proving it wrong right now.”she pointed out and the girl huffed and stood correctly. “What are you doing here? I ain’t a hunter anymore.” she said and the girl grunted and held out the scroll. “I ain’t taking hunts.”she said and she hissed more aggressively. “Okay, okay, jeeze.”she said and took the scroll. “Here,”she sighed and handed her two chocolate bars. “And please only do this shit if I’m alone.”she added. The girl mocked her and entered the TV again. The girl flipped them off and left.  
“Oh my god.”Snow said breathing heavily.  
“Emma, what was that?”David asked.  
“You know that movie… what’s it called.. You watch a video and you have seven days to live then the girl pops out of the screen and kills you?”  
“Sure,”  
“Well… let's say that it wasn’t quite like that. It was one that was rogue and so her kind had to go into hiding. It wasn’t till recently that the hunters and them made a deal.”  
“Which is?”  
“They’re like… messengers for the hunters, they get paid to deliver messages and they tell hunters if one goes rogue again.”Emma sighed and opened the scroll.  
“What? What is it?”Snow asked rounding the bed and going to them.  
“Trouble.”Emma answered handing it to them. She pulled out her phone. “Hey, De.”she sighed. “Did you ever screw over someone called Christopher Newman? … Cause Kesh just gave David a heart attack delivering a warning… he paid off one of them for passage here… yeah, he’s hunting you down… really? When is it ever for something like that? … you're spending too much time with them… yeah… no, we can’t wait till tomorrow… cause he’s a vampire! … just meet us at the fairies’. I’m sending you a picture, ask Sam, maybe he remembers.”she sighed and hung up.  
“Vampires, great.”David sighed holding the scroll open for her. She took the picture. “Okay, what do I need to know?”  
“Only way to kill a vamp is to decapitate.”she answered.  
“Okay, I should go warn the fairies. You stay-”  
“Dad, not happening. This is a hunt.”  
“And you’re still concussed. Me and Dean can handle it.”  
“I haven’t had a memory laps in a few days. The potion worked. I’m going.”she said determined.  
“David, she’s fine.”Snow assured him. David sighed and nodded. Emma went up the stairs to change. “You and Dean and I are going to be there to make sure nothing happens to her.”  
“I know.”he sighed with a nod.  
Emma came down the stairs with her phone to her ear. “Yeah, vampire… no, garlic don’t work… I’m telling you so that you know. If Henry finds out he’s gonna try to tag along… yeah, keep the boys in the house… I have no idea what Dean did… she said it was just him, but they do packs even more than wolves… yeah, we might need magical back up with the fairies. See ya there… oh! Leave Robin a machete… only decapitation kills them.”  
“Regina?”  
“Yeah, not taking any chances. He makes fairies vamps… well I got no idea what that’d look like.”she sighed as David helped her into her coat.  
“ready?”Snow asked. Emma went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.  
“Almost.”she said and reached up to the top of the fridge near the light. “Here, those arrows will only work if they’re covered in deadman’s blood.”  
“Emma… why is there blood in a bottle taped to the fridge?”  
“Cause, Mom, we’re about to go hunt down a vampire.”  
“Lets go.”David sighed and opened the door.  
They parked outside the nun home and got out. “Oh, good, Emma.”a fairy said running up to her. While most of the fairies were trapped in the hat there were a handful that had not been present.“I think this is your department. A man came out of a TV. he had horrible vangs.”  
“Any casualties?”she asked as they went to the entrance.  
“He ripped out Tink’s heart.”she answered and Emma stopped.  
“Like… Regina does?”she asked confused.  
“Yes.”  
“Hey, what’s the situation?”Dean asked as the three men ran up to them.  
“This guy ripped out Tink’s heart.”Emma said as Regina appeared.  
“Uh, what?”Sam asked.  
“I thought you said he was a vampire.”Regina said confused.  
“He is. She said he had vangs.”Emma answered.  
“That makes no sense.”Sam said.  
“Why is he ripping hearts and not biting?”Regina asked.  
“Did he do anything else?”Emma asked.  
“Just scared everyone half to death.”the fairy answered.  
“Let's go see.”Emma sighed and they entered.  
“Ah!” a fairy was screaming in pain. They rushed to her.  
“Back up!”Emma said quickly and the fairies jumped back.  
“She was turned.”Sam quickly concluded.  
“Emma!”Snow said shocked when Emma knocked out the fairy.  
“Let’s get a cure going.”Emma said turning to Sam. he nodded and rushed out. “De, Cass, get her on the bed.”she added and took out chains.  
“Anyone else consumed his blood?”Dean asked turned to the fairies. They fearfully shook their head as Emma tied the fairy down.  
“I don’t understand. This guy is coming from the outside world. How does he even know about Storybrooke?”Regina asked.  
“And how does he have magic? I mean heart ripping ain't exactly an out there type thing.”Emma agreed turning to them.  
“We need to save Tink.”the fairly said.  
“Why not just turn her? Why rip out her heart?”Dean asked.  
“I got it!”Sam said rushing back in.  
“That was quick.”  
“Told you having some ingredients in the trunk wasn’t a waste of space.”  
“Any luck figuring out what this guy wants?”David asked.  
“No, I’ve never seen him.”Dean answered.  
“Okay, maybe it’s a revenge thing.”Emma suggested.  
“Sure, plenty of opportunity for that. We’ve taken out a lot of vamps.”  
“Okay, we can’t track him, but we can track Tink.”Regina said.  
“Right, we need something that belongs to her. We find her, we find him.”Emma agreed.  
“Quickly, go get one of her… shirts or something.”the fairy said turning to the fairies.  
“We can’t.”one said.  
“Why not?”Regina asked.  
“All rooms are sealed by magic. Only the person living there can go in.”  
“You gotta be kidding.”Emma said shocked.  
“Then we track her.”Snow said.  
“Okay, he took Tink for a reason, right? He probably wants magic.”  
“We split up, go through the mines, the factory, Gold’s shop.”David said.  
“Okay, four hunters, four groups.”Emma agreed.  
“I know where the dwarves are mining right now.”Snow said.  
“Great, Cass go with her down to the mines. Sam and Dad check out the factory, De take some of the fairies and help at the factory, it would be easier to go after the finished product. Regina and me will go down to Gold’s.”  
“Is having all the magic in one group a good idea?”Regina asked.  
“The shop has the most potential for magic being thrown around.”  
“Right,”  
“We’ll check it out and split up after that.”she added.

Emma and Regina walked into the shop. “Well, nothing here.”Regina sighed.  
“Uh, can you put a protection spell on it? Keep them out?”  
“Good idea.”she said as they walked out and she put a spell over it. “Blood magic.”  
“Great, I’ll deal with Belle later. Mines or factory?”  
“Mines.”  
“Okay, careful. My mom has dead man’s blood arrows, those only weaken.”  
“Got it.”she said and they both poofed away.  
“Shit! Emma.”Dean sighed when they ran into her.  
“Sorry,”  
“Nothing at Gold’s?”  
“Nope, Regina locked it with blood magic, no getting in.”  
“good.”David agreed. “Regina went down to the mines?”  
“Yeah, anything here?”  
“No sign of tampering. The dwarves are taking inventory, just to make sure.”  
Emma sighed and her phone rang. “Emergency only right now.”she said as a greeting. “Killian, calm down, what happened? … I’ll be right there.”  
“What is it?”David asked.  
“They were just at Emit’s.”she said and they took off. They barged into the house. “Hey, everyone okay? What happened?”she asked quickly.  
“We’re… beyond freaked, but we’re okay.”Emit answered.  
“What happened?”  
“These… monsters with fangs just appeared. Nothing would kill them.”Graham answered.  
“Vamps, was this one of them?”Dean asked showing them the image.  
“No, he came in later.”  
“Looks like he brought back up.”Emma sighed. “How’d you guys end up here?”she asked Oliver and Killian, they had been at Granny’s together.  
“I… I heard them…”Oliver answered uncertain.  
“How is that possible?”William asked.  
“It's an angel thing.”Castiel answered. “We can hear prayers.”  
“Well, we were certainly praying.”Albert said.  
“Okay, he got back up, this is bad.”Emma said.  
“Looks like we have a fight to handle.”Emit said.  
“Lets get all the boys into the shop.”Emma said to Regina.  
“Right, they’ll be safe in there until we clip these bats' wings.”Regain agreed.

They stored the children away and went on a search. They decided to check the woods, now that there were more they’d try to build a nest. A group ambushed Emma, Regina and David in the woods. “Regina! Fireballs wont work!”Emma yelled at her.  
“Right,”Regina said and a sword appeared.  
They were surrounded by the group of headless bodies when the others ran up to them. “Swan! Are you alright!?”Hook asked running up to her. The three were breathing heavily.  
“Yeah,”Emma nodded.  
“David.”Snow said and ran up to him.  
“I’m okay,”David assured her.  
“Regina.”Robin said going to her. He quickly pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned her face.  
“This was the whole group.”Graham said.  
“So we’re back down to just Newman.”Dean sighed.  
“He wasn’t here, neither was Tink.”Emma said whipping her face.  
“Sorry, we’re late.”Newman said as he and Tink came out. They all raised their weapons.  
“Who are you? What do you want?”Emma asked.  
“To make your father suffer.”  
“Why?”  
“Tink, be a dear, take us to our surprise.”he said turning to the fairy. She closed her eyes and waved her wand. Emma and Dean were under the clock tower while the rest were off to the side. Then a fire circled the large group.   
“Mom!”Oliver yelled. He tried to run to her, but the fire stopped him.  
“This is holy fire, Oliver, we’re trapped.”Castiel explained.  
“But we’re not.”Regina said and raised her hand, Tink froze them with fairy dust.  
“Whatever problems you have with me, leave them out of it!”Dean demanded stepping forward. He was a good six feet from Emma.  
“You don’t even know who I am, do you?”Newman asked.  
“No, I don’t.”  
“Let me remind you… see we actually never really met, and even so you took away the most precious person in my life. My daughter. She was just a kid! She couldn’t control herself! My nest raised cows to feed on!”he yelled angrily.  
“Look, I’m sorry, just don’t hurt them.”  
“I’m not going to hurt them, this is just to keep them from stopping me. See you took my daughter and now I’m going to repay the favor.”he said angrily.  
“You sacrifice your nest just to trap them? Who's the real killer?”  
“They weren’t my nest, they were just… a means to an end.”  
“Leave her out of this.”Dean said, both him and Emma were seeing what no one else could. Roland and Mathew had hidden well, they weren’t with the group of boys. They were sneaking up behind the man, their eyes on the pouch. Mathew had a crossbow aimed at the man. “I killed her, Emma has nothing to do with this.”  
“Oh, she has everything to do with this.”he said angrily. He prepared his bow.  
“Kill me, turn me, feed on me, I don’t care. Leave her out of this. She doesn’t deserve to die.”  
“This is what you deserve. Now you’ll know what it’s like to lose your child. Sure, she’s not really your daughter, but… the love is there.”  
“An arrow won’t kill me.”Emma pointed out.  
“I know all about your potion. It just needs to penetrate skin, the poison will do the rest.”he said with a smirk, glancing at Tink. “Thanks doll… I think I’ll keep you… we’ll make a new nest, a big one, here in this town.”he said with a nod.  
“Tink, you can fight his hold on you. You’re strong.”Emma said.  
“I’m sorry.”Tink said tearfully.  
“I’ll let you say goodbye, like I never got the chance.”Newman said.  
“You’re not going to hurt her. Emma, run.”Dean said.  
“I can’t.”Emma said. “I’m frozen too.”  
“Say goodbye.”Newman said and released the arrow.  
“No!”Dean yelled and tackled Emma. The arrow grazed his shoulder and he was unconscious before he even hit the ground.  
“No! Dean!”Emma yelled tearfully as she was released from the trap and she went to him.  
“What the hell! I didn’t allow-”Newman said confused and he was cut off.  
“ah!”Sam yelled as he charged and in one smooth motion killed the man.  
“Dean, De.”Emma said tearfully holding the man on the ground. “Dad! Please.”she begged tearfully on the floor. Sam saw his niece crying over his brother’s body and fell to his knees.  
“Emma, I’m so sorry.”Snow said trying to comfort her daughter. Oliver cried in Killian’s arms. Henry was in Regina’s embrace staring at the dead man. Castiel went to Sam, both in grief. Castiel pulled him and they went to the group surrounding them.  
“Dad,”Emma cried, not caring about the group around her. “I… love you, Dad.”she whispered and tearfully kissed his forehead, then she hugged him tightly.  
Dean’s eyes shot open and he gasped for air as a blast of magic shot out. “Emma?”he asked slightly confused.  
“Dad?”she asked shocked and pulled away for a moment to look into his eyes.  
“I don’t understand.”Snow said as David and Sam helped Emma and Dean up.  
“True love between parent and child. That’s what saved him.”Tink explained.  
“It was a sleeping curse?”Regina asked confused.  
“I thought he said you gave him a poison.”Robin said.  
“He asked me to make something to take Emma away from Dean. He never said poison or kill.”Tink explained.  
“But… I’m not Emma’s father, not really.”Dean said confused.  
“Just like Henry has two mothers.”Snow said.  
“Emma has two fathers.”David agreed.  
“And the love is there.”Emma said. Dean pulled her into a hug again and held her tightly. She pulled back and Sam hugged him. Dean grunted slightly when Sam slapped his shoulder.  
“Bitch.”Dean sighed, closing his eyes. Sam smiled smugly.  
“Here, let me fix that.”Regina said and stepped forward. She healed the wound.  
“Thanks,”he said. “You two…”Dean said pointing at Roland and Mathew. “Are wonderful little thieves.”he said with a grin. The boys grinned up at them.  
“I’ll take that.”Regina said and took the heart from Roland. She then went up to Tink. “This belongs to you.”she said and returned the heart into her chest.  
“Thanks,”Tink sighed.  
“I think we all need to get warmed up and calm down.”Snow said. A terrified scream had them all looking at where Newman’s body was left.  
“After we deal with that.”Emma said as Snow and David rushed to a woman who had stumbled across the body in the middle of the road.  
“No, no,”Robin said and kept the young boys from looking, they had been able to shield them from Sam’s actions.

A few days later Dean tiredly opened the door to Henry and David. “Everything okay?”Dean asked concerned.  
“We… know the side effects of waking up from the curse.”Henry said he held up the paper bag and David mimicked him with the drinks. Dean nodded and stepped aside.  
“How much have you slept?”David asked after they settled in.  
“Not much.”Dean admitted.  
“Even less than before?”Henry asked.  
“yeah,”Dean nodded.  
“It helps when Emma’s with you, right?”  
“Yeah, it does.”he agreed a little confused.  
“My nightmares got better after Emma and my mom got back from the enchanted forest.”  
“You guys were there? In…”  
“The burning room.”David nodded. “Snow went under with the apple that Regina gave her.”  
“Then she tried to use that apple to put Emit under… but I ate it instead.”Henry added.  
“And I did with a needle to deliver a message to Snow to help her and Emma get back.”  
“You did it to protect Emma… it helps to be with the people you care about after words.”  
“Guess it does…”Dean sighed.  
“You… were burned.”Henry said seeing the injury on his arm.  
“Yeah… nothing I can’t handle.”he tried to assure him.  
“I- I have something that can help… I’ll be back.”Henry said hurriedly standing.  
“Kid-”  
“Trust me.”he said and rushed out.  
“It's… nice to see he never changes.”Dean said thoughtfully.  
“Seriously, Dean, how are you?”David asked.  
“Glad I’m the one going through this bullshit.”  
“Yeah, Emma already has enough trouble sleeping.”  
“What helped you?”  
“I… it was hard, it would get worse when I struggled with Emma. She was living here at Granny’s, I couldn’t stop worrying.”he admitted.  
“Then… if it was hard to be away, why did you want so bad to leave?”  
“I thought fixing my home was the best way to get over it. I thought being in a familiar place would make it better.”he explained.  
“One thing you learn from living on the road… the demons are always there, no matter where you are.”he sighed. He shook his head and looked at David. “Hey, be honest if… it bothers you that Emma is calling me ‘dad’-”  
“Shut up,”David cut in. “I meant what I said, Dean. Emma has two fathers. You raised her, you saved her, you more than earned the title.”he said and Dean nodded a little relieved, he sure did love it, if he were honest he felt a little envy when he heard Emma refer to David as ‘dad’. “And let's be honest, we’re way better as allies than as competitors.”he added and Dean laughed.  
“She is a handful.”Dean agreed. They both laughed for a long moment.  
“I gotta ask Dean.”David said when they calmed down. “Why wasn’t she calling you ‘dad’ since the beginning?”David asked.  
“John never let her.”Dean sighed after a long moment. “To him Emma was… she wasn’t part of the family, so he didn’t let her give us the titles she thought were appropriate.”  
“I don’t think I’m a fan of your father.”  
“Well… he’s right where he belongs.”he admitted and David gave him a confused look. “Hell.”  
“You know… it’s a whole new meaning when you know you're telling the truth.”  
“Yeah,”he nodded and shook his head.  
“You really think he deserves it?”  
“He mentaly scarred his own children, chose the life that put us in constant danger, left us in random motel rooms on our own all for vengeance. Instead of teaching me to throw a football or ride a bike he taught me to make salt shots and shoot first ask questions later. He made me leave Emma in hell…”he said and trailed off angrily.  
“But despite all that he was your father. Your mind and anger say yes, but your heart, your heart says no.”he said knowingly. “My father was a drunk. Drank his life away instead of providing for his family. He died because he fell into temptation.”  
“Well… looks like we have more in common than just Emma.”  
“Looks like.”  
“Hey,”Henry said as he walked in. “Sorry it took so long. Belle didn’t have what I needed.”he said and sat in the seat he had abandoned. He held out a necklace, like the one Gold had given him when he was burned. “This helps you control your actions, it keeps you from getting hurt.”  
“I thought that broke when I went in.”David said.  
“It did… but my mom made another incase they ever came back.”Henry said then turned to Dean. “You wear it when you go to sleep and you can control it.”  
“Thanks, kid… this means a lot to me.”Dean said touched that Henry cared so much he asked his mother for help to protect him.  
“And she also sent this.”he added pulling out a bottle. He pulled out a cloth and poured some one then he held out his hand. “Give me your hand.”he said and Dean hesitated a little confused. He nodded and Dean held out his hand. Henry carefully ran the cloth over the burns. Dean hissed a little “Baby.”he teased amused and then let go. “There, good as new.”he said with a proud smile as Dean inspected his hand.

New years Eve was somewhat a busy day in Storybrooke. There were a lot of individual parties going on and Emma and David were preparing for a busy night. Emma walked into the station carrying two large boxes. She paused seeing Dean and David were chatting like old friends at David’s desk. “Yo, dads.”she greeted as she set the boxes at a desk.  
The two men shared a look. “Yo, daughter.”they returned.  
“Ugh,”she sighed, it felt weird for them to be in a bro-mance.  
“What’s in the boxes?”David asked as they went to her.  
“The solution to our little dilemma.”she answered and opened a box.  
“Is that-”Dean began to say with wide eyes.  
“It ain’t a grenade launcher.”Emma cut in, Dean tilted his head acceptingly.  
“Then what is it?”David asked.  
“Beanbag gun.”she answered grabbing a bean bag and tossing it to him.  
“Why do you need a bean bag launcher?”Dean asked.  
“Cause it’s gonna be a long night and we can’t shoot every drunk person that tries to run away.”Emma answered.  
“How’d you get these?”David asked.  
“Uh… so, I was thinking we should practice. Especially you since you’ve never used anything other than a gun.”she said and sighed when the men shared a look.  
“Emma,”  
“Baby, where’d you get these?”Dean asked.  
“Uh, well.”  
“Please don’t say they fell out of a truck.”  
“Okay, it’s illegal to sell these to private… causes. But what ain’t illegal is sell the plans and uh the stuff to make them.”  
“So… loophole?”  
“I am a lawyer.”she defended herself.  
“If you made them why are they in these boxes?”David asked.  
“I purchased the plan and materials… but, uh, Bobby technically made them. Then uh… I had a… uh… private delivery service bring them to the town line.”  
“And they left them there?”  
“They don’t ask questions.”she admitted slowly.  
“Oh… this is fifth grade summer all over again.”Dean sighed pinching the bridge of his knows. “Technically you're still grounded from that.”he added. Emma paused with her mouth open then she closed it acceptingly with a smirk.  
“Yeah… technically I don’t think I can out live all the accumulated time.”she said. “Anyway.”she said quickly before either could say something. “I’ve already used these, but, uh, Dad, like I said you should practice.”she added.  
David parked the truck in the woods and the three got everything down. “Okay, so this won’t hurt anyone, right?”David asked.  
“They just sting. Sometimes some injuries can happen if they’re shot closer than ten feet.”Dean said. “Jody is… a sheriff.”he explained when David gave him a look.  
“Okay, this is a little different from a gun. There’s a little more recoil to it.”  
“Where did you use one of these?”David asked.  
“Lets just say, uh… I had some fun last summer.”Emma said with a smirk. “And Danny had to smack us back into adults.”she added with a chuckle. “Okay, we’ll start off stationary just so that you get the feel of it.”Emma said handing him a loaded launcher.  
“Wow, that is strong.”David said in awe after he shot it.  
“Hey, is it me or does that target look familiar?”Dean said looking at the target that was still standing. It was pretty realistic.  
“That’s Leroy, isn’t it.”David sighed.  
“Let's keep it realistic.”Emma shrugged. David shook his head and loaded the launcher again. “Okay, Dad, this ain’t a sniper, we don’t want headshots. That’ll cause some damage. You want to go where they’ll lose their balance and fall while avoiding injury as much as possible.”Emma said and took aim. There were three targets. “Shoulders.”she said, hitting one. “Thighs.”she added, hitting another. “And abdomen.”she added and hit the last one. “Though, they’re usually running away, some might run towards you.”she shrugged tilting her head.  
“I thought it was thighs, abdomen and forearms.”Dean said.  
“It is, but I feel like shoulders, thighs and abdomen are a little more applicable.”

David and Emma entered Granny’s, everyone else was already there. “I thought you two were going to be on patrol tonight.”Emit said.  
“We actually already had two noise complaints.”David said.  
“But we figured things weren’t gonna get wild till after midnight.”Emma added.  
“Oh, seems about right.”Emit nodded. David patted his shoulder as he passed him on his way to Snow who seemed very happy to see him. “This is nice,”he commented.  
“Yeah, it really is.”  
“So, any new year resolutions?”  
“Mm,”  
“Of course not.”  
“No one goes through with them anyway.”she shrugged.  
“So, hows it going on normal calls?”  
“I wasn’t wrong when I said I only wanted the major stuff. Dad had to step in with these idiots.”she sighed.  
“What, you were about to throw hands?”  
“Hella hands. People are stupid but there damn near impossible to deal with when they get plastered.”she sighed.  
“You know… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wasted.”  
“I’ve only ever gotten completely drunk once.”  
“Really?”he asked crossing his arms.  
“Yeah,”she said nodded and he paused. She had gotten drunk one day and wasn’t in a condition to protect those around her. She wasn’t ready for a fight and so she swore to never get that drunk again. “What’s your drunk alter ego?”  
“Uh… happy, sociable, best friends with everyone. Making life plans with complete strangers.”  
“Honest.”she said simply pointing at herself. “There’s another level after that, but.”she shrugged and tilted her head.  
“You know, I’m intrigued but wary to meet honest Emma.”  
“Be wary,”Sam said as he walked past them.  
“What’s he talking about?”Hook asked as he joined them. He wrapped an arm around her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
“Just how I get when I get so drunk I’m painfully honest.”she shrugged.  
“I assume he talks from experience.”  
“Yup,”she smiled and he handed her a cup, she gave him a look.  
“Just punch, Swan.”he assured her.  
“Thank you.”she said with a smile. “Where’s Oliver?”  
“Your younger brother is keeping an eye on the lad.”he said pointing to the group of boys.  
At midnight the couples kissed happily. The boys were beyond happy and content with the noise makers. They had all been outside to watch the fireworks Emma had set up with the boys. Each boy had a control to the firework they had chosen.  
They were on their way back inside when David stopped and sighed. Emma saw and understood. “Duty calls.”David said and the younger boys giggled.  
“Should’ve seen that one coming.”Emma shrugged.  
“Let’s go.”he said and they said their goodbyes before they left.

In the morning Emma and David tiredly trudged into the loft. “How did it go?”Snow asked.  
“I’m gonna go sleep for a week.”Emma sighed.  
“There was definitely a lot of… use for the launchers.”David added.  
“Do you want something to eat first?”Snow offered.  
“I’ve been snacking all night.”Emma shook her head. “Who has Oliver?”she asked after a moment.  
“Dean,”  
“Kay, see you tomorrow.”she said went up the stairs.  
“That bad, huh?”Snow asked David.  
“Lets just say Leroy wasn’t the only one that got out of hand.”David said and kissed her.  
“Well, it's a good thing I let Henry go with Regina today.”  
“Let's be honest, he wouldn’t make much noise.”  
“He’s a good kid. Go to sleep.”she said.  
“Love you.”he agreed and kissed her again before going to the bed.

A few days later Emma, Sam , Castiel, Dean, Oliver and Max were at the town line. Sam had a friend who needed help with a hunt and he decided to to head back to the real world. “You sure you don’t want to go with him? You guys are a team.”Emma said to Dean.  
“My place is with you.”  
“Dad, I ain’t a little girl. You're a hunter, I get it.”she tried to assure him.  
“Sam can take care of himself.”  
“I can too, besides I’m far from alone.”  
“Baby, you ain’t gonna get rid of me.”he said firmly. Emma smiled at that and agreed.  
“You be good for your mom, bud.”Sam said crouching down to Oliver’s level.  
“I will be.”Oliver agreed.  
“And… you can call me at any time, for anything, okay? Especially if your mom and grandpa are being stubborn and need help.”he added and Oliver smiled.  
“Thanks, gruncle.”he smiled.  
“But don’t worry so much. Your mom and grandparents and all your family are strong. They’re survivors. Don’t be so scared.”  
“I know, mom said that no matter my love for her and everyone else will keep her alive.”  
“Thats right. C’mere.”he said and hugged the young boy.  
“Love you.”he said into his shoulder.  
“I love you too, buddy. I’ll let you know when I’m coming back so that you can be here to let me in.”he added then let go.  
“I’ll be waiting.”he smiled. Sam ruffled his hair and stood.  
“Ready?”Dean asked.  
“Yeah, got everything I need. You be careful.”  
“You too. You need anything just call. Or send Cass.”  
“I will. Same goes for you. You need anything I’m right back here.”  
“Don’t get yourself killed out there.”  
“I’ll try.”he said and they hugged. He pulled away and went to Emma.  
“Well, you know where we’ll be.”Emma said with a small smile. “You’re welcome back anytime… as long as your demon and angel free.”  
Sam chuckled. “You be careful… keep an eye on Dean for me.”  
“Don’t worry, uncle Sam, I’m sure he’ll stay outta trouble.”she smiled.  
“You too, okay?”  
“Trouble is fun, though.”  
“You call me if anything happens to you or Dean, or Oliver, or anyone okay?”  
“Kay,”she smiled. “You too, I’ll gladly go help you anytime, anywhere… just please don’t start the end of the world again.”  
“I'll try.”he chuckled and hugged her. “You be good, my little genius.”he said softly. He pulled back and bent a little pat Max’s head. “You take good care of them, alright?”he said and the wolf gave a low bark in agreement.

Emma hurried into Granny’s after leaning her board against the wall outside. She had her helmet on, but not strapped. She had made an order through the phone and went to the counter to pick it up. She paused when she heard two distinct hearty laughs. “Dads.”she greeted and curiously went to the booth they were sitting in. Snow joined them coming from the restroom. “And mom.”she added, it appeared her parents were having lunch together.  
“Oh, hey, Emma. we just ordered, wanna join us?”Snow smiled.  
“Order up.”Granny said placing a large box in her arms.  
“Never mind.”she smiled.  
“What are you and the boys up to?”David asked.  
“Uh…”Emma said thoughtfully.  
“Whatever it is just remember.”Snow said and the three finished in unison with “helmets.”  
“I love how everyone just accepts it. Gotta go.”she said and held out her neck, Snow clasped the helmet for her “thanks, bye.”she said and went out the door. They watched as she expertly maneuvered her skateboard into place and skated away with no problem.  
She skated into the skate park and Killian helped her with the box. “Perfect, I’m starving.”Henry said and the group sat to eat.  
“You're always hungry.”  
“I’m a growing boy.”he defended himself.  
“You all are.”Killian said amused.  
“So, how’s it looking?”Emma asked as they ate.  
“Great, I think it still needs a little more Roland, though.”Henry said.  
“I think we should be doing a little more advanced tricks.”George said.  
“Honey, I let you do something and you so much as sprain your wrist and your fathers are going to kill me.”Emma said and he slumpled his shoulders.  
“I can already see and hear them when they see your parts.”Henry said. Emma smiled.  
They were making a video of them on skateboards and bikes. Henry was editing everything together to make a video clip, something for them to remember this holiday season by.

Emma, Henry, Killian and Oliver were up in the loft playing Mario Party. “So, Killian, how do you like the custom controller?”Henry asked with a wide smile. Emma and Henry had designed and built a controller just for Killian.  
“It’s quite comfortable.”Killian answered.  
“Good, cause boy was it hard to make.”he sighed.  
“It does make beating Emit and Graham a little less satisfying though.”Emma pointed out.

Emma was up early in the morning sitting at the counter, school was back in session. David was making pancakes for them, Snow was already at the school. “Don’t you look handsome.”David said with a smile as Oliver went down the stairs.  
Emma reached out and ran her hand through his hair. “Mom,”he complained and fixed it.  
“I see Dean introduced you to the wonders of hair gel.”Emma pointed out. Oliver had dirty blond hair like Dean’s and David’s.  
“Yeah… Dean.”Oliver said suspiciously.  
“Or was it your other grandpa?”she asked amused turning to David.  
“Oliver, sit down and eat.”David said placing a plate next to Emma.  
“Thanks, Gramps.”Oliver smiled and began to eat. Emma gave David an amused look.  
“Max,”David added and placed a plate on the floor.  
When Oliver finished David grabbed the plate and cup and placed it in the sink, Max brought his plate and carefully dropped it into the sink on his hind legs. “Okay, let’s get going. Say goodbye to gramps.”Emma said as she grabbed her coat and bag.  
“Bye, gramps.”Oliver said hugging the man.  
“Remember, I’m picking you up today so that we can go to the stables.”David said.  
“And… swordfighting too?”he asked at the door as Emma helped him into his jacket.  
“Sword fighting too.”David agreed with a smile.  
“Love you, bye.”he said and ran out the door with Max besides him.  
“Between you and Dean and Killian he’s going to be a master with blades before he can multiply.”Emma said, David smiled, knowing it wasn’t judgement or scolding.  
Emma went out the door to find Oliver already excitedly talking to Killian near her bug. “Well, you’re going to have to introduce me to your steed one day, lad.”Killian said fondly.  
“Have you met Garry? Maybe we can go riding together.”Oliver said happily.  
“But first, it’s off to school.”Emma said lightly pushing him down the sidewalk. “Good morning.”she said as Killian wrapped an arm around her. He handed her one of the coffee cups, kissed her and then took the other before they followed Oliver down the sidewalk. They got to the bus stop to see Henry there with Regina, Roland and Robin. “Don’t you boys look good.”  
“Emma,”Henry groaned.  
“I know I know. Uniforms suck, school sucks yada yada.”  
“I like them.”Oliver shrugged looking down at his uniform.  
The bus arrived and the boys said their goodbyes before getting on. “Do they really allow Max to attend school with the boys?”Robin asked.  
“Oh, Max is a certified emotional support slash aid animal. Oliver is technically one, the world is scary and confusing. It’s legit.”Emma shrugged.  
“Of course the real reason Max goes with them is to keep them safe.”Regina added.  
“yeah,”Emma nodded. “So, Madam Mayor,”she added teasingly. “See you after my shift for practice?”she finished.  
“My vault as usual.”Regina agreed.  
“Lets go.”she said looking at Killian and they left. She dropped him off at the library then went to the station for her shift.


	6. Season Four B

They started getting comfortable, they seemed to get into a routine. Walk the boys to the school bus, go to work, after school the boys would go off one one adult or the other while the others did something else. Henry spent the weekends with Emma at the loft, but the parents didn’t see much of them since they would go out early in the morning then at night for their own routines, in between the exercise they would go do something fun.  
“Yo!”Emma said as she entered the mayor’s office, Regina quickly put a book away.  
“What can I do for you, miss swan?”  
“How do you feel about Kale salad?”she asked dropping the container on her desk.  
“Like someone found somewhere other than Granny’s for take out.”  
“I’m fine with her grilled cheese, but I know it gets to you.”  
“You eat like a child.”Regina said amused.  
“Have you met Dean? That man child is the one that raised me.”  
“Good point.”she agreed. “Is that a rootbeer?”  
“Two actually, I got you one. Thought you could use a break.”  
“A break from roadblocks?”  
“You’ve only been engaged a few weeks, you don’t gotta plan everything in one go.”  
“It’s been a few weeks and I’ve conquered entire realms in less time than that.”  
“Can you conquer these bottles? I thought they were twist offs.”she sighed dejected.  
“Don’t you have a bottle opener like the alcoholic father you have?”  
“Hey, hunter’s help is the only thing that can get us to sleep some nights… I think I left one here when my mom was mayor.”she sighed and started going through the drawers.  
“Oh! Don’t!”Regina said panically.  
“Found it.”she said happily and went back to the desk, Regina was a little confused but relieved at that. Emma returned and sat, opening the bottles.  
“So… what to expect when expecting or trying to expect, huh?”she asked after a moment with a smirk leaning and slouching down comfortably in the chair, nothing like a lady.  
“So… you saw.”she sighed and Emma smiled.  
“I also saw the book of baby names.”she said nodding at the book under the papers she had hidden. “So… you…”she asked raising her eyebrows teasingly.  
“Well… I started getting morning sickness. Took a few tests at home and well…”  
“How many is a few?”  
“Five.”  
“And?”  
“One came out negative.”she sighed.  
“Have you gone to the actual doctor?”  
“Yes… actually yesterday I did.”  
“That’s why the two of ya are really buckling down.”  
“Yes, we want to be married before… before I can’t fit in a dress.”  
“How far along are ya?”  
“Only a month.”  
“... You scared, ain’t ya?”  
“I do not fear, people fear me.”  
“Mmm… not anymore, sorry.”she said amused.  
“Right…”  
“Regina, everythings gonna be fine. You got the love of your life, you’re expecting a little one, you got Henry and Roland and a lot of other people to help you out. I’m gonna be a great godmother.”  
“You're going to get it on a board as soon as possible, aren’t you?”she asked with a sigh.  
“Well… yeah,”she nodded. “Please though, we need another girl.”  
“There may be a way to free the fairies.”Killian said as they rushed in. Belle explained everything to them.   
“Ceremony, huh? Well, madam mayor, ready to pronounce today free the fairies day?”she asked with a grin.

They freed the fairies and went to Granny’s to celebrate, the boys were now out of school so they were there for the festivities. Killian felt unworthy to be there with everyone, he felt responsible for everything. “You got a mark on the hero column, trust me.”Emma tried to assure him when she ran into him near the restrooms.  
“I sure hope so.”Killian sighed.  
“Hey,”she said gently and stepped closer, he looked at her. “Trust me, Sam and Dean literally have started the end of the world, but they saved it. Making… mistakes aint what makes you a villain, it’s not fixing them.”she said and he smiled a little more. “C’mon.”she said and pushed him to the main area. Oliver happily ran up to him.  
“I knew you could do it.”Oliver said with a wide smile.  
“See?”Emma said quietly with a smile.  
“Aye, lad, of course I wasn’t the only one.”Killian smiled. They went to the counter and sat down, Oliver was excitedly telling Snow, Killian and Granny about a project he had coming up.  
“Emma,”Regina said quietly. Emma was standing not so close to them, more towards the middle. Emma turned and stepped a bit closer to Regina and Robin.  
“I heard you discovered our surprise.”Robin said with a smile.  
“That you got a bun in the oven? Yeah,”she nodded.  
“I’m… unfamiliar.”  
“It’s… a metaphor, anyway, what’s up?”  
“We’re not quite ready-”  
“You better not be accusing me of bein’ a snitch, just ask Emit how much shit I put up for him.”she cut in quickly.  
“No, no.”Regina said quickly. “I know you’re ability to keep your mouth shut.”  
“Then?”  
“We need your help.”Robin said.  
“With?”  
“Planning the wedding.”Regina said.  
“Okay?”  
“Look, at first I appreciated the fact that you kept out and let us do everything.”  
“But now you don’t got two years to plan.”  
“I certainly don’t. We could use some of your…”  
“Non magical magic.”Robin said.  
“Yess, yes you do.”she with a grin and evilly tapped her fingers together in front of her face.  
“What’s that? I’ve never seen that before? What does that mean?”Regina asked.  
“Does that mean you want something? Are we going to regret this?”Robin asked.  
“Okay, here’s what I’m thinking.”Emma said with a grin.  
“Nothing too big, please.”he said quickly.  
“So… no Hawaii?”she asked tentatively.  
“Hawaii? Emma, are you serious?”Regina asked.  
“I… I can more than afford it.”  
“We’re not asking you to pay for it. Just to help organize it.”  
“Fine.”she sighed dejectedly. “I’m guessing the forest?”  
“That would be nice… but not necessary.”Robin said.  
“Oh, she has her thinking face on. What’s going on?”Dean asked coming up to them.  
“I realized I have more experience ruining weddings than I do planning them.”Regina said.  
There was a rumble and everything stopped. “What the hell was that?”Emma asked.  
“I suppose we should go outside and see what’s killing property values this time.”  
They rushed out and froze when they saw a ginormous black beast with wings and red eyes on the clock tower. Everyone was panicking and running. The beast dropped off the tower and flew over the street. They pressed themselves against a car and it kept going so they ran around into an alley. “Did that thing come out of the hat?”Emma asked.  
“I thought the spell was only supposed to release the fairies.”Regina said to Belle.  
“Maybe it is a fairy of some kind.”Snow said.  
“Who cares, lets just put it back in the hat and figure out the rest later.”Emma said.  
“We can’t, once something is free it can never be retrapped.”Belle said.  
“Great.”  
“Our best defence against this thing follows the same rules as chicken pox? Are you serious?!”Dean asked.  
“Surely the saviour and the Evil queen can defeat a simple hell beast.”Killian said from where he was peering around the corner.  
“Can we drop the ‘E’ word already?”Regina said. Emma and her shared a look, it was a silent debate, should Regina be out there? They nodded and went out to the street.

They stunned the beast and it ended with them back in Regina’s office trying to figure out a way to kill it. Ursula called and made a deal with them to get a way to enter. It devours the heart with the darkest potential. “Regina, we ain’t sure it's after you.”Emma said.  
“Not me, my baby.”Regina hissed closing the curtains.  
“Uh…”she shook her head.  
“Babies are clean slates, sure we have… destinies or something, but each child is born with the potential for great light or great evil.”  
“Okay, in that case I doubt you're the only pregnant woman in the town.”  
“Emma! Henry was the last one to be born here! You were the first.”she said harshly.  
“Actually ain’t Alexandra the last.”  
“Oh, right.”she sighed.  
“Okay, well… we ain’t just gonna sacrifice you and this kid.”  
“I’m not seeing another way out of this. Now would be the time for that ball of yours.”  
“... that thing is magical, right?”  
“I would say magical is a pretty good guess.”  
“If it’s magic from the hat… what happens if it leaves town for a town without magic… or different type of magic?”  
“No magic no beast.”  
“So all we gotta do is get it over the townline.”  
“The second I’m out in the open it will crush me like a bug.”  
“Not if you got help. I’ve gone through with crazier plans. Trust me.”she said and Regina paused for a moment before nodding.

On their way Emma let Snow know what they were doing. They were speeding down the road in Emma’s bug “What made you choose yellow?”  
“What?”  
“Your bug. Yellow. Bold choice.”  
“I… like yellow. And I stole it… is now the time to be questioning my taste?”  
“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to not think about being some demon’s lunch.”  
“You won’t be.”  
“Glad you're confident.”Regina said. Then the bat landed on the roof of the car. “What is this thing made of tin?”Regina asked fearfully.  
“We’re almost there.”  
“This was a bad idea.”Regina said after it broke the windshield. “It's too late… thanks for trying, miss Swan.”she said sadly and poofed away.  
“what?”Emma asked confused. “Regina!”  
The beast was reaching into the car, trying to grab something. “Hey!”Regina said right in front of the town line. Emma then sped up before flooring the brakes and it went flying over Regina across the line and it disappeared.  
Emma got out of the car with the scroll Ingrid used to get into the town and sighed. A cop car parked and Snow and David quickly got out. “Emma!”Snow yelled as they ran to her.  
“Are you alright?”David asked worriedly as Snow hugged her.  
“Yeah,”Emma sighed.  
“So Cruela and Ursala were telling the truth?”Snow asked.  
“It would appear so.”Regina agreed.  
Emma held out the scroll to her “no, wait, Emma.”she sighed. “I think this is a bad idea. They might have told the truth this time, but it doesn’t mean they can be trusted.”  
“Mom… this doesn’t sound like you. You always believe the best in everyone.”  
“I’m also a realist.”she said and Emma gave her a look that was both confused and disagreeing.  
“Emma, she’s right. Things were just starting to get to normal in Storybrooke.”David said.  
“You too?”she asked, confused.  
“We don’t know anything about these two. They could be looking for redemption, but they could also be as evil as Mr.Gold, or Zelena or worse.”  
“Sure, could be… but they helped us, and we made a deal…”  
“Doesn’t matter. It’s a bad idea. They’re villains.”  
“You’re right, they are. They’re horrible. But not as horrible as I once was. And if I deserve a second chance, so do they.”Regina said.  
“Guys, I’m friends with one of the most powerful witches in this world. I have the king of hell on my speed dial… those relationships started just like this. One very… risky and threatening plan. I’m with Regina. We let them in.”Emma said almost apologetically. She handed it to Regina and she tossed it over the line.  
“Welcome to Storybrooke.”Regina said.  
“Thank you, Regina. You won’t regret it.”Cruela said.  
“I better not.”Regina said and they drove off.

A few hours later Emma was sitting at Granny’s with Killian, she had her laptop in front of her, but she was looking at Henry and Oliver at the counter. “What do you think the lads are up to now?”Killian asked.  
“Being the curious boys they are.”  
“Why is he in search of this author?”  
“Curiosity… he’s more like me than what’s good for him… but if anyone’s gonna find that author, it’s him.”  
“Hmm. You’ve become quite the optimist, Swan.”  
“It’s as contagious as chicken pox. Can’t help it, between him and my parents.”  
“Well, that reminds me. Aren’t they supposed to be here?”  
“Ah, yeah, they are. I wonder what’s keeping them.”she said and dialed Snow’s number.

A few days later Regina was entering Granny’s with Henry, Roland and Robin. They were picking up some snacks before meeting Emma at Regina’s office. Cruela and Ursla were at the counter and made comments about her past life. “Robin… Why don’t you take the boys to my office? Start helping Emma.”Regina said turning to the man.  
“Of course.”Robin agreed and turned, opening the door and let Roland out.  
“Make sure to get chocolate frosted donuts, not chocolate donuts, okay?”Henry said.  
“Mhm,”she agreed and Henry followed out the door then Robin followed.

Hook, Emma and Oliver were walking towards Granny’s. “I thought you were meeting Regina for wedding planning.”Hook said.  
“I am, but god, do I need a sandwich.”Emma said as the two women exited Granny’s.  
“Hook,”Urlsa said harshly as they passed them.  
Emma stopped. “You know her?”  
“Aye, love, I encountered many vial creatures on my voyages.”he agreed.  
“Emma,”David said as he charged out of Granny’s, glancing constantly down the street where the two new ones went to. “I’m glad you're here. We need to go.”  
“Now? I just came for lunch. I’m gonna go help Regina.”Emma protested.  
“It’ll have to wait. You’re aware we have two new friends in town. They’re up to something, if we leave now we can pick up the trail.”he said quickly.  
Emma sighed. “Yeah, okay.”she agreed and kissed Killian’s cheek. “Ollie, be good.”  
“I will.”Oliver smiled and she ruffled his hair. “I’ll let them know.”he added.  
“You’re the best.”she sighed and went to the car.  
They ended up pulling over the two newcomers, searched their car after talking to Belle since they had been in the shop, but it was empty. Emma was confused the entire time with her parent’s behavior. Especially when they suddenly seemed to get over it and decide to go for a hike. She shook it off, trusting they weren’t lying or hiding things from her. She went to the office to help with the planning for a while before returning to the station. Her mind was working hard and she finally called Hook, they had had a small discussion that ended not resolved. “Why did you summon me, Swan?”he asked.  
Emma turned from the file cabinet and placed the file in her hand on top. “Cause… I know there’s something in your past with Ursula you aint telling me.”she answered and he looked down. “And it’s okay.”she added and he looked up a little confused. “What ain’t okay is you lying about it.”she added and he took a moment.  
“Aye, love, your right.”he sighed and stepped a little closer. “I haven’t been entirely forthright with you. The truth is I remember my history with Ursula. It was early.”  
“You.. break her heart?”she asked.  
“Worse.”he admitted.  
“Look…”she said quietly. “Whatever you did to her, you ain’t the person anymore. It won’t change anything between us.”  
“That’s quite a lot of faith you’re putting in me, Swan.”  
“You’re kinda putting the same faith in me…. Look there are parts of my past I am anything but proud of. Things I did that… well I don’t want you to find out about.”  
“You’re a hero, you’ve always done what’s right.”he protested.  
“Not… not always.”she sighed. “And even if my intentions were good or if I did something questionable for the greater good… I’m not as white as everyone thinks… that being said it ain’t the reason I have faith in you.”she said pulling him to the couch.  
“Then what is?”he asked as they sat.  
“My parents… I had this moment today where I doubted them. Said they were going for a hike and I actually thought they were lying to me.”  
“Were they?”  
“No…”she answered quickly. “Of course not, my parents would never lie to me.”she said confidently. “Not MaryMargret and David. The fact that I thought they could though, it reminded me that I have a tendency to… expect the worst in people, for the twist cause… well growing up if I thought Dean was hiding something, he was and it was usually life threatening and… maybe I was going to lose him…”she sighed. “So… when someone hides something from me I get defensive.”she shook her head. “But I know what ever happened with that sea witch… you don’t have to tell me and if you choose to it’s going to be in your own time. No matter what I’m going to do what my parents always do and choose to see the best in you.”  
“And I with you.”he agreed. They leaned in for a kiss but movement at the entrance caught their attention and they turned to see Snow and David standing there.  
“Sorry.”Snow said quickly. “We didn’t want to interrupt.”  
“So… you awkwardly stood there and watched.”Emma said as she stood. “Next time interrupt.”she added as her parents went to them.  
“I’m afraid we got some bad news. Turns out Cruella and Ursula were up to something.”David said somberly.  
“They resurrected Maleficent.”Snow informed them.  
“The… the dragon I slayed under the clock tower?”Emma asked.  
“Dragon? I thought she was some sort of mummified beast.”Hook said.  
“Well, whatever she was she’s back to her old self.”David said.  
“And as long as she’s in town no one is safe.”Snow added.  
Emma took a few moments to think. How did they know? How were they sure this was completely bad? And her mind spiraled before she was able to stop herself. “I don’t get it… w-why… why are they doing this?”Emma asked.  
It was their turn to pause and take a moment. “Because they’re villains.”Snow answered and Emma just didn’t exactly accept the answer, but didn’t argue with Snow.  
“Guess… guess we should start preparing.”she sighed. “We’ll figure all this out. First thing first we gotta fill everyone in.”she added and they looked down sadly. “Then we gotta figure out what they want.”  
“How?”David asked.  
“Please tell me-”Snow began to say and Emma shook her head slightly.  
“I don’t got any ideas. You don’t want me doing something don’t tell cause then that’s the only idea I’ll get.”she sighed. “You guys should… go warn Emit and Regina. She might have a grudge against Regina.”  
“Okay, what are you going to do?”David asked.  
“Go pick up Oliver, and talk to Dean.”she answered and they nodded and left.  
“Shall we?”Hook asked and started moving to the door.  
“Hold on.”Emma said, taking his hand.  
“I know that look. I thought you said you didn’t have any ideas.”  
“I… didn’t.”  
“And now you do.”  
“Yeah… I’m gonna need you to take Oliver for the night.”  
“Okay… why?”  
“I’m gonna go find out if they’re really… determined to destroy us.”  
“You don’t think they are?”  
“I-I don’t know. When the curse first broke my parents couldn’t trust Regina at all, they were too… scared that if they gave her a chance she’d end up hurting me and my brothers.”  
“It was your belief in her that kept her on the right path.”  
“If these witches really do want their happy ending.. Well it’s my job as savior to give them that. Maybe I can keep them from trying to get it the wrong way.”  
“Are you sure about this?”  
“Yeah, yeah… I just… the way to get them to trust me is probably gonna involve some alcohol.”she explained and he nodded.  
“Well, the lad is yet to refuse a night on the ship.”he said and she smiled.

She picked up Oliver from Dean, filled him in on the potential new danger and left. She walked them to the docks, Oliver was too excited about it to question his mother and then she went back to where the witches were. They were at Granny’s. “Sup,”Emma said as she sat next to Ursula, the other two where on the other side of the booth.  
“What do you want? I don’t think we were disturbing anyone.”Ursula said.  
“Mmm. do you see a badge?”she asked.  
“You’re not here to arrest us?”Curela said.  
“Have you broken any laws?”she asked and she eyed Maleficent. “Resurrecting the dead ain’t illegal… I would know.”  
“Then why are you here?”Maleficent asked.   
“Cause… well, you three seem like you can handle your drinks.”  
“You’re here to drink with us? What makes you so sure we won’t try to kill you?”  
“Cause if you really want your happy ending you ain't gonna kill the one that’s incharge of making sure everyone gets theirs.”  
“Why should we trust you?”Cruela asked.  
“Well… I guess you shouldn’t. Here’s the thing. I’m still not sure if you really do want to redeem yourselves and if I didn’t think that might be a possibility I wouldn’t be in here, alone, sitting this close to you offering to drink with you.”  
“But you’re armed?”Ursula asked.  
“Don’t take it personally. I just never know when my past is gonna come knocking down my door to try and kill me.”  
“You expect us to believe you, the saviour, the hero, have demons in your past?”Maleficent asked and Emma pulled out the clippings and placed it on the table.  
“What’s this?”  
“I wasn’t born a hero, I wasn’t born good, I wasn’t always saving people. Every kid in there was killed cause of me. I led them to their deaths to save my ass. I have more demons than you think… It's cause of those demons that I understand you three. So now I really need a drink.”she said and three smiled.

Dean woke to lazy tapping on the door. He stood confused seeing it was four in the morning. He opened the door and paused seeing Emma with messy hair and obviously drunk grin. “Hi, Daddy.”she said leaning heavily against the door frame. She hiccupped.  
“Emma, baby, what’s wrong?”he asked, helping her in.  
“I…”she said and laughed simply holding up the shot for him.  
“Had a few too many.”he nodded understandingly. It was something of an agreement they had from when she was younger. If she was going to get drunk and wake him up at ungodly hours the least she could do was bring him a shot to help him get back to sleep. He took it and downed it. “Okay, c’mon, baby, let's get you into bed.”he said, leading her to the bed. He sat her down, helped her out of her coat and shoes. “Who were you drinking with?”he asked confused, he knew most of the redidents of the town couldn't keep up with the hunters, even Killian struggled sometimes. She didn’t answer, just let herself drop her head on the pillow he had just been resting on. “Okay,”he agreed and lifted her feet up. He covered her and quickly got the trash bin from the restroom just in case, but she almost always made it to the restroom in the past. He got up a little earlier than usual and went down to the diner. “Woah.”he said seeing the mess.  
“Where is she?”Granny asked angrily.  
“Who?”  
“Emma!”  
“She did this?”  
“Yeah, she and the three witches completely trashed my diner and drank this place dry.”she said angrily and Dean held up a hand. He inspected under the counter and pulled out an envelope.  
“I think this’ll help you forgive.”he said, giving her the envelope.  
“Well… it’s certainly a start.”she agreed after seeing the large sum of money.  
“Now, can I get a plate of toasts and the strongest coffee you have back there? … Oh! And a big plate of bacon… like huge.”he said. Granny gave him a look before going to the back.  
The door swung open as Granny placed his order on the counter. “Dean! Have you seen or heard from Emma?”David asked worriedly rushing up to him.  
“Uh,”Dean said looking around.  
“She made the very stupid decision to go drinking with the three witches and now she’s not answering her phone and we can’t find her anywhere.”  
“Yeah, cause she’s up in my room passed out.”he said and David saw what he ordered.  
“She… did all this?”he asked after a moment.  
“She can handle her liquor, trust me.”he assured him. “Had enough to have fun, but controlled it to get herself to a safe place.”  
“And she’s not hurt or…. Or-”  
“David, chill, she’s fine.”he said grabbing the items. He nodded to the back and went to his room. They stopped when they saw the door slightly ajar. Dean quietly placed everything on the table in the hall and pulled out his gun.  
“You didn’t leave the door like that?”  
“Nope.”he answered and David mimicked him. They were right at the door when Regina and Snow walked out. They stepped back a little, somewhat surprised. “Great, you’re breaking into my room now?”he asked as they put their guns away.  
“We came to ask if you’ve seen Emma. I knew it was too early for you to be up and about.”Snow answered simply.  
“No one answered so you broke in?”  
“I thought you were in trouble.”she defended herself.  
“Is Emma in there?”David asked.  
“She’s in there, she’s fine.”Regina answered.  
“Okay, so now that you see everything is fine I’m going to go help her recover from her night of fun.”Dean said and grabbed his items again.  
“Hold on, we’re not done.”Snow said quickly as she closed the door.  
“Why?”  
“Because, Dean, we have to make her understand that this was a bad decision. Why would she even think it was a good idea to go drink with these women?”  
Dean chuckled a little. “Cause it's who she is. I raised her to hate monsters and even then she had no trouble helping them out, giving them a second chance. Just cause someone tells her to hate someone or to not trust them she needs to make the judgement for herself.”  
Just then the door opened and Emma stopped, shocked to see the group there. “Yoo, what’s going on?”Emma asked, blinking quickly.  
“What happened last night?”Snow asked.  
“Going on the energy right now I think you know… I got plastered with the three witches.”  
“Why?”Regina asked as Emma took the cup from Dean.  
“The same reason I showed up on your doorstep with rum when we got back from the enchanted forest… I was assessing a threat.”she shrugged as she took a toast.  
“And?”she asked. Emma gave her a look to elaborate. “What did you assess?”  
“Did you find out what they want? Or why?”Snow asked worriedly.  
“Uh… they want their happy endings, that much is true… just can’t see how they plan to get it. They’re hiding something though.”  
“So we were right. They are planning something bad.”  
“Eh,”she said tilting her head. “Not completely sure yet.”  
“You’re not planning on doing this again, are you?”David asked.  
“Nah,”she shook her head as she took a strip of bacon. “But maybe I can keep them from doing something… evil.”  
“I don’t think that’s possible.”Snow said gently.  
“You guys said the same ‘bout Regina.”she shrugged. “Anyway,”she added turning to Regina. “I’ll see you later. I gotta go pick Oliver up.”she said. “Thanks, Dad.”she said taking the stuff from Dean, he smiled at that and kissed her head as she left.  
“You guys need to stop worrying. Emma is strong, she can handle a couple of witches, trust she hasn’t failed yet.”Dean said to them, the other three shared a look.  
“But none of the past witches had a personal grudge on her family.”Regina said.  
“what?”Dean asked, confused. He looked at the other two who looked down. He went into the room and they followed. “What the hell is going on?”  
“If you want to protect Emma you have to tell him.”Regina said when they looked down.  
“We know they’re out to hurt us because of something we did… back in the enchanted forest.”David admitted.  
“What’d you do?”Dean asked.  
“We… we found out that our children had the potential for great darkness… so we did something to ensure they were born good.”Snow said.  
“mhm.”Dean said tiredly rubbing his face.  
“We… we found a wizard who said he could take out all that darkness… but it had to be tethered to something or it could destroy the entire realm.”  
“We… took maleficent's egg from her and put all their darkness into the child… we thought it wasn’t going to be human, but… well we didn’t know much about dragons.”David added.  
“Then he banished it to this realm because it was too dangerous.”  
“So… there's some person out there with all the darkness in them?”Dean asked.  
“We’re not sure they survived the trip here, but if they did, yes.”  
“And you took that person as a baby from their mother to ensure the goodness of your own children?”  
“yes,”David nodded.  
“Yeah… that seems like a pretty good reason to hate you.”he nodded. “And a reason for Emma to stay away from them… you have to tell her.”  
“We can’t.”David said quickly.  
“Why the hell not?”  
“It might send her down a very dark path.”Regina answered.  
“You serious? Let me tell you something, keeping this from her will only make it worse. You need to give her a good reason to doubt these witches are here to harm and do evil. Whatever you're scared of will only be ensured if you lie to her.”  
“Dean, Emma is finally opening up and she is doing so good.”David said.  
“She has faith in us and if we let her down we don’t know what that will do to her. I’m sure you can understand not wanting her to know some parts of your past.”Snow said.  
“Yeah, but I always sucked it up and explained when it came up, especially if it was putting her in danger!”Dean said. “Go ahead, keep doing this, Emma’s going to find out either way. And when she does and she’s pissed at you two I’ll be there for her.”  
“If we can take care of this witch problem soon Emma won’t have to find out.”  
“Okay, I hope you're right… but telling her would help her a lot, just saying.”he said and they looked hesitant. “What’s the plan?”

It was pretty late when Emma got a frantic call from Marco that had her speeding to his house with David. “Marco, what happened?”she asked as they ran in.  
“They took him. They took my boy!”Mraco answered heart broken.  
“Who? Who took him?”  
“It was… Maleficent, she came in and put us to sleep. I woke up and he was gone. Please you have to find my boy.”he begged.  
“We will.”she assured him and looked at David.  
“Of course.”David agreed.  
“How long ago was this?”  
“I- I don’t know.”  
“Think, Marco, calm down. How long ago did she come in? Could you see the moon through any of these windows?”she asked and he nodded shakingly and pointed at one. “Okay, good, good, that means it was less than an hour ago and we can track him.”she said and he nodded shakingly. She stood and turned to David.  
“I’ll get someone down here with him.”David said knowingly.  
“Lets get tracking.”she sighed and they were off.

They were walking through the forest tracking where Pinocchio had been taken. “Emma, relax.”Dean said as they walked.  
“I will once I break their faces.”she said angrily.  
“We’ll find him.”Killian tried to assure her.  
“I know.”she said but it was evident she was still angry.  
“You had no way of knowing this was what they were planning.”  
“Yeah, but now last night seems like a complete waste of time. Should’ve slit their throats when I had the chance.”  
“Little dark, don't you think?”Regina said after a moment, the parents shared looks.  
“C’mon, nothing I haven’t done before.”she rolled her eyes.  
“Emma, relax.”Emit said gently. “Pinocchio knows you’re looking for him, okay?”  
“Yeah, I know.”she sighed and the parents relaxed a little.  
“Tracks end here. They must’ve washed away with the rain.”David said with a sigh.  
“Would now be an appropriate time for a locator spell?”Killian asked.  
“Well, that would make us go all the way back for something of his.”Regina said as she looked around.  
“You have a better idea?”Emma asked.  
“Yes.. you.”  
“Me?”  
“You have a connection to this boy, both versions of him.”  
“And?”  
“I can amplify that connection. It’s a little odd but the simplest way to explain would be that it swaps your minds.”  
“Huh?”Emma asked.  
“Pinocchio himself will be able to tell us where he is and what they're doing.”  
“How long will it last?”snow asked warily.  
“Not long at all.”she assured them.  
“Let's do it.”Emma nodded quickly. A moment later she was stumbling back confused and fearful. “What’s going on?”  
“Pinocchio, relax we swapped your mind with Emma’s so that you can tell us where you are.”  
“I’m not Pinocchio, I’m August. They aged me again.”  
“Where are you, what do they want?”Snow asked.  
“Gold is back, they have me in his cabin. They’re looking for that author of the books to force him to write them their happy ending.”  
“Henry’s looking for him too.”Regina said.  
“I know. You cannot let them find him, if they do they can make change the stories completely.”he said then Emma was stumbling again.  
“What happened?”Emma asked confused.  
“It worked, we know where they are. Right now though, we have a bigger problem.”Regain said worriedly.  
“Gold is back.”Snow said.  
“If he’s back there’s only one person that can help us snuff him out.”

They talked to Belle who revealed she had given the dagger to Killian, who in turn refuted that and they concluded she had given it to Gold himself. Then Killian said he could use his past with Ursula to find out their plan. Emma, Snow, David, and Dean were once again heading down the forest. David parked the truck and they headed to a bridge. “Anything from Hook?”Snow asked as Emma checked her phone. “You think he’s turned her yet?”  
“If she hasn’t turned him.”David commented.  
“Really, we’re thinkin’ that now?”Emma asked.  
“Well, he did go to a dark place this morning.”  
“Yeah, well, if Gold did to me what he did to Hook I’d want to run that dagger right through his heart too.”she said as she walked in front of them.  
“Emma… that’s not you.”Snow said worriedly. Emma stopped and went back to them.  
Emma sighed. “It also ain’t Hook. I’m just saying I get where he’s coming from. C’mon, Gold might not hurt a kid, but August? God knows what he’ll do to him.”she said and kept going. After a scare about Hook they were able to save August, Ursula got her happy ending with her singing voice and her father and everyone was off. At the loft August was sleeping on the couch, obviously tired from what happened. Henry was looking through the things Marco had given him in his search next to him. Oliver was sitting on the floor on the other side of the coffee table with Max, watching August.  
“You okay?”Regina asked Emma. they were at the counter.  
“Yeah,”she sighed and handed Regina a mug. “All this stress can’t be good for you.”  
“Oh.. for once in my life I’m optimistic.”  
“Well, first time for everything… have you told them yet?”  
“We had actually just finished when you called.”  
“Sorry,”she sighed.  
“Don’t be.”  
“So… the magic doesn’t hurt it, right?”  
“No, not at all.”  
“Good. we’ll just have to keep you away from danger.”she added and Regina smiled.  
“Now that the boys know we can start spreading the news a little.”  
“Hm… I don’t think that’s a good idea with Gold back in town.”  
“No, I guess not.”she sighed. August woke up and told them that the author was trapped in a page with a door that Henry had found in his things. Emma and Regina started discussing it and Henry had to interject because August had passed out.  
“We need to get him help.”Emma said worriedly. They were walking out of the room the fairies had given August after Blue explained that because August had been changed many times by magic he was weak. “We need to keep that page safe.”  
“How do you suggest we do that?”  
“Protection spell?”  
“That wouldn’t hold completely. They’d find a way to break it.”  
“What if… what if we just let them think they got it?”Henry asked.  
“We let them steal a forgery? Pretty good.”Emma shrugged.  
“This is Gold we’re talking about. He’ll know.”Regina argued.  
“But… not right away.”Emma said after a moment and grinned. “Besides, they just think this is an image of the door, not the actual door.”  
“We can keep them on this wild goose chase, maybe just long enough for us to free the author.”Regina agreed.  
“Then we protect him.”she nodded.  
“Wow, they’re good.”Oliver commented quietly to Henry who just smiled.

They walked into the loft not long after they put their plan into play. “Hey,”Emma said being the first one through the door. She saw her parents, brother and boyfriend in a tense atmosphere. “Killian… what’s wrong?”she asked.  
He took in a deep breath. “Before Ursula left they told me what the villains have planned… to get their happy endings they intend to darken your heart, love. To turn you into a villain so that you will no longer be the savior.”Hook explained.  
“what?”Emit asked confused.  
“You can’t just un-savior the savior.”Henry said.  
“Ursula said Gold has a way… he can use the author to do it.”Killian said.  
“That’s…”Emma said and chuckled a little. “That's ridiculous. If that’s their plan yall can stop worrying. Author or no author I ain’t going dark.”  
“The darkness is a funny thing. It creeps up on you.”  
“I know…”she said gently, she saw how worried Killian was. “No one gets to decide who I am and who I ain’t, okay?”she said gently and hugged him. She lost herself in his arms until she felt Snow leaving obviously upset. Emma looked at David.  
“She’ll be fine.”he assured his children as he followed her.  
“I’ll go make sure they don’t do something stupid.”Dean said and followed.  
“That… was weird.”Emma said after a long moment.  
“They just found out a gang of villains are trying to darken their only daughter. It’s understandable they’d be upset.”Regina said.  
“I guess.”she said with her brow furrowed.  
“Emma… maybe they’re right to be worried.”Emit said softly.  
“Trust me, they can’t make me go dark…”  
“What makes you so sure you can fight off the darkness?”Regina asked.  
“Cause… you can’t darken what’s already dark. I’m far from pure, believe me… even if they do darken me more somehow… it won’t change who I am.”  
“Well, let's not give them a chance to test that.”she said. Emma’s mouth twitched in a smile and she nodded. They all kinda separated after that, but stayed in the loft.  
Emma was sitting on the couch in deep thought with Killian next to her, everything that had happened lately was a lot to process. Oliver was sitting in a chair near Killian with his headphones on watching something on a tablet. “How was he?”Killian asked after a long moment. Emma turned to look at him. “The wooden man child, how was he?”  
“Not great.”she said a little sad.  
“You care for him.”  
“Yeah,”she said as though it were obvious then she read the look. “Oh, Killian, now is not the time to be jealous.”she said leaning on the back of the couch to be closer to him.  
“Why would I be jealous? … Though I do know you’re partial to men in leather jackets.”  
“He’s just a friend.”she said with a small smile.  
“Like Pinocchio?”he asked doubtingly.  
She shook her head slightly amused. “Well, obviously the dynamics were a little different, but… sure.”she agreed and he still looked unconvinced. “You remember that video we found, the one of that show I was in?”  
“With your friend when you were a girl.”  
“Lily… her name was Lily. After Max it was rare when I made a friend, but Lily was one of them… then she found out about monsters and… well I didn’t try to fix it when she ran away… mostly cause she seemed more afraid of me than the monsters… After that it was really hard for me to make friends… August was… one of the rare exceptions. He really helped us out before we were able to break the curse.”she sighed. “There’s nothing else going on.”she promised. They looked up when Oliver stood and went up to them.  
“Mom… Look.”he said staring out the window. Both turned out the window as Oliver climbed up in between them to see the purple light better.  
“What is that?”Emma asked confused. When it hit them they fell asleep right away. Oliver ended up in the crook of Killian’s arm, sitting on his lap and Emma had her head on Killian’s chest. In any other situation the scene would have been heartwarming and domestic.

The three parents watched as the villains left the building. “Emma’s not with them.”Dean pointed out. Only those who have woken up from the sleeping curse were awake.  
“What are they after?”David asked.  
Snow’s phone rang and she answered quickly. “Henry, Henry, where are you, are you okay?”she asked quickly into the phone.  
“At the sorceress mansion. Once everyone fell asleep I figured the bad guys were up to something and I better get the page somewhere safe.”Henry answered.  
“Don’t do anything. As long as you have that page you’re in danger.”  
“Just sit tight, we’re heading your way now.”David said and Henry was about to say something but she had already hung up.  
They started moving but David paused. “David, c’mon, your son is in danger.”Dean said.  
“I think I have a way to stop all of this.”David said.  
“What do you mean?”Snow asked.  
“If we destroy that page Gold can never use it to turn Emma dark.”  
“The author could be trapped inside the book forever, or it could kill him.”Snow said.  
“We have to protect Emma.”  
“At the expense of an innocent life? You really think she’d be okay with that?”Dean asked.  
“She never has to find out. We have gone too far down this path. We have to protect Emma.”David said determined. Snow looked down in a reluctant agreement.

Henry was hiding under a table when he found the key. Just then the wall slid open. “Mr. Gold.”he said backing up fearfully.  
“I know you have the page Henry, give it to me.”Gold said.  
“Never,”  
“I don’t want to hurt you, but I am leaving with that page.”  
“What would Neal think of this?”  
“Be very careful with your words.”he said through his teeth.  
“Neal wanted you to be good. He had a mission to protect Emma and the people she loves. You helped my family when I was taken to honor that, why is this different?”  
“Because it is. Give me the page.”  
“What about Oliver, huh? He’s your grandson. You turn Emma and he becomes an orphan. You’ll orphan yet another generation in your family.”  
“That’s it, I asked nicely, now I’m taking what I came for.”he said and he grabbed the book.  
“No!”Henry said holding on tightly.  
“I don’t want to hurt you, Henry,”Gold said in struggle. Henry ended up falling into the table empty handed and he watched as Gold opened it and took out the page. “What is this?”he asked angrily. “Where’s the page!”  
“I have no idea.”Henry said with a grin.  
“Why protect something you knew was fake?”  
“I had no idea if that could be the real one or not.”he shrugged as he stood. He plucked the book from his hands with a grin. “See, we weren’t sure what you knew or were going to go after.”he explained.  
“So your sister made a decoy.”  
“Decoys, plural. You’ll probably find a hundred before you find the real one.”  
Gold stepped forward and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him up a little. “Where is the real one? Where have you hidden it?”he asked.  
“I have no idea. I don’t even know where all the fake ones are hidden.”  
“I’ll just have to make the savior tell me.”he said dropping him and turned.  
“You can’t.”Henry said and Gold turned again.  
“And why is that?”  
“Cause, my mom put a protection on her heart.”  
“I don’t need her heart.”  
“You can torture her sure… but she is a hunter and Navy Seal. she literally went to hell and back, got tortured by the pros… never once did she break. Really think you can make her?”he said and Gold gritted his teeth. “That’s what I thought… you choose the wrong fight to pick at the wrong time, Gold. Now, I know that spell won’t last forever, once they’re awake they’ll be hunting you down like wolves and sending you over that town line again… Ah bye-bye.”he said smugly and Gold left.  
The three adults rushed into the hidden room Henry had found when they sent the frozen gang home. “We have to go, the villains should be closing in now.”David said.  
“Already been here.”Henry said calmly.  
“What?”they asked shocked.  
“Did they take the page?”David asked.  
“No, that’s what I was trying to tell you earlier. My mom and Emma made a bunch of fakes. Hid them all over the town.”  
“So, you didn’t have the page?”  
“No,”he shook his head.  
“Who knows where it is?”Dean asked.  
“Me,”  
“But-”  
“He assumed Emma was the one that knew. Just told him my mom put a protection on her heart and reminded him that she’s a hunter and SEAL and went to hell. He’s at a dead end.”  
“Smart kid.”Dean praised.  
“Learned from the best.”he smiled and Dean smiled. “Not you. Emma.”  
“Oh, right,”he agreed.  
“Look what I found.”Henry said with a grin and pulled out the key.  
“What is that?”Snow asked.  
“I think it’s the key to the door. I think this is how we let the author out.”  
“Where’s the real page?”David asked.  
“Safe.”  
“It won’t be long before Gold finds it, now that he knows it’s hidden we should move it somewhere else.”Snow said and Henry eyed them for a moment.  
“He’s not going to find it.”Henry said his brow furrowed.  
“And if he figures out you’re the one that knows where it is you'll be in danger.”David said.  
Henry looked at Dean. “Give us the page, we’ll take care of everything else.”Snow said gently.  
“But… I found the key, I have the page. I’m the one that was looking in the first place.”he protested, he hated it when they sidelined him.  
“All of this is too dangerous, give us the key and the page.”David said. “Henry,”he said in a warning tone. Henry tightened his jaw. He went to the book shelf, took out a book, reached into it and pulled out a hex bag. He paused for a moment before pulling out a lighter and burned it. Then he grabbed one of the other empty books and shoved it in his hands. David opened it and saw the page and nodded. “Give me the key and go home.”David said.  
“But-”  
“Henry! It’s too dangerous, go!”David ordered. Henry looked at him and his waiting hand. He closed his eyes and placed it in his father’s hand before pushing past them.  
David watched as Henry opened the wall and left, Snow waited to hear it close before turning to David. “So now we’re lying to Henry.”she said sadly. “We keep this up and we are no different than Gold.”she said sadly.  
“We’re only doing this to protect our children.”David said gently.  
“Dean?”Snow asked seeing him going to the exit.  
“I don’t want to be part of this. I don’t kill innocent people. I’m not a demon anymore, okay? I’m not torturing in hell. I’m done. I’m going to do what needs to be done to protect Emma, but this…. This is not the way.”he said angrily and left.  
David kneeled by the fire and held out the page. “We have to do it.”he whispered.

Emma, Emit, and Henry were sitting across from the parents after they explained what they had done and why. “That’s the real reason you didn’t let me open the door. Not cause it was too dangerous. You were lying.”Henry said angrily.  
“This whole time, Emma was right. You were lying. We wanted to believe you. We wanted to believe in you.”Emit said heart broken.  
“You were really going to destroy the page?”Henry asked now heartbroken.  
“We were… we were just trying to protect you. All three of you.”David said sadly.  
“From the fact that you screwed over an innocent defenseless child?”Emit asked.  
“Henry, are you alright?”Regina asked gently.  
“No, I’m not.”he said as he stood. He grabbed his coat and bag and walked out the door.  
“I’ll go with him.”Regina sighed and followed. Emma stood and went up the stairs.  
“Emit, please, wait.”Snow said when Emit stood as well.  
“I gotta go.”he said clutching both items in his hand.  
“Emit, please,”she said rushing to the door and grabbing it. “I’m your mother.”she said tearfully. Emit looked at her for a long moment.  
“I don’t care.”he said and left. Snow felt as though her heart was shattering and all she could do was slowly walk to the couch and sit.  
“Emma,”David said quickly as he shot up seeing she was coming down with a small duffle bag. “Emma, wait, what are you doing?”he asked stopping her by the stairs.  
He was grasping her forearms. “Don’t touch me.”she said dazed. He quickly held up his hands.  
“Please, just stop and calm down. Okay, I get that you’re angry and you have every right to be. Just please try to understand.”  
“Let me go.”  
“No, not until you talk to me. Let it out, please.”  
“Let me go before I say shit I might regret.”  
“Say it, I don’t care, please just don’t shut down.”he begged her, but she pushed passed him. “Emma,”he said and tried to reach for her again, but Killian stopped him.  
“Let her go, mate.”he said as the door closed. David sntached his hand back.  
“She’s my daughter and I have to fix this.”he said determined.  
“Let her cool off.”  
“You don’t understand-”  
“No! You don’t understand.”he said harshly. “You don’t understand what it feels like to be surrounded by people you know you will never live up to. You don’t know what it feels like to feel the monster surrounded by heroes. You set a bar too high and it always made her feel dark and morbid in Storybrooke.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“After Zelena, when Emma wanted to leave it was because she felt as though she herself needed to redeem herself to be worthy to be part of this family. She didn’t see herself as a good person, it was hard for her to accept her place here.”  
“But… why? Why didn’t she say anything, why-....”  
“I don’t know, but while your sons are upset about what you did, back then and now, Emma is a completely different situation. This won’t be fixed easily.”  
“hey,”Dean said as he walked in and paused. “What happened?”he asked.  
“We told them the truth.”David answered after a long moment.  
“Where’s Emma?”he asked concerned.  
“I don’t know.”David shook his head.  
“I’m going to go find her.”Dean said and quickly left. It took him awhile but he found her at the pear, leaning over the rail. “You did always love the ocean.”he commented.  
“You can’t make this better.”Emma said not turning.  
Dean sighed and slowly went to stand next to her, in the same position she was in. “I know.”he agreed sadly.  
“Did you know?”she asked after a long moment.  
“They told me after your little party with the witches.”he admitted. “I see the small ‘I’m pissed bag’ is out.”he added after a long moment.  
“I felt so stupid thinking they would lie to me. Turns out they were, I was right and I was stupid to think they wouldn’t.”she said a little angry.  
“Okay, I know you’re pissed about the lying, the hiding…. But there’s something else too.”  
“They’re such hypocrites!”she said angrily. “Always giving me shit about the right thing, the wrong thing, what heros do, what they don’t. They made me feel wrong! They made me feel like I was… evil. They sat there and listened to the fact that I led dozens of kids to their deaths to save my own god fucking life, they saw how hard that was. They saw it was scary to confess to that and they didn’t even so much as hint as though they could sympathize.”she ranted angrily, turning to face him. “Instead they made me feel like I was the… alien, the one that needed to be fixed.”she added more calmly and finally a tear fell.  
“I’m so sorry, I know.”he said soothingly as he brought her into his arms. She heavily leaned into his embrace and held on tightly. She was angry and disappointed and hurting.  
“Dad…. I”she tried to speak through her tears.  
“Sh,sh, baby, I know. Sh, it’s okay.”he soothed. He understood how betrayed she felt, she felt like an idiot for allowing herself to feel like that. He was pissed at them for making her feel as though she were in the wrong, as though she were the monster, the imposter.  
Dean had moved them to sit on the bench, but kept her in his arms. She had cried angry tears for a small while, but now was just sitting there desperately wishing she was a little girl again and could just crawl up into his lap and fall asleep and let him solve all the problems. “Dad… can you pick up Oliver, please? I don’t want him to see me like this.”she sighed.  
“Of course, baby.”he agreed and tightened his grip. “I’m guessing you’re not going to go back to the loft, where are you going to stay?”  
“Not sure yet.”she sighed.  
“Call me before you do anything, okay?”he said and turned to look her in the eye. “You are better than hunter behavior, okay?”he added, his way of telling her to not look for a solution at the bottom of a bottle. He kissed her head and stood. “I love you. Shoot me a text, let me know what you decide.”he added and stood. He slowly left her sitting alone at the pear.  
“Well… only a little better.”she sighed and pulled out Dean’s flask.  
She was only alone for a few minutes, staring into the dark night. “hey,”Killian said a few feet away from her. “Stole your father’s flask, I see.”he said stepped forward.  
“Well… just needed something to slow everything down.”she sighed.  
“August is awake.”he said after a moment. “Your parents are with him.”he said as he was finally standing right in front of her. She stood quickly.  
“Is he-”  
“He’s going to be fine.”he assured her. “Your friend is going to be fine.”he said and she hugged him for a long moment.

Henry, Emit and her parents were standing there next to August’s bed. “August.”Emma said relieved as she went to stand with her brothers, looking only at him. “How are you?”  
“Like I told your brothers; tired but better.”he said looking between the siblings and their parents. “Somethings wrong, how are you?”he asked a little concerned.  
Emma paused “Fine,”she answered emotionless. Henry closed his eyes, he hated it when she shut down, stopped feeling to get through everything.  
“You forget I know lying.”  
“It’s a long story.”Emit sighed.  
“But not worth getting into, especially when we have a surprise.”Henry said and then turned to Emit. He pulled out the page and key. “Look what I found.”he said with a smile.  
“You did it.”August said amazed.  
“Yeah, we did.”  
“What do you say we let out the author? We have some questions.”Emit said.  
“Emit, please. Gold was doing this to turn Emma dark.”Snow said gently.  
“I’m not worried about it, are you?”Emma asked and the two looked down.  
“Now we have questions about us…”Emit said.  
“And he can tell us everything.”Henry agreed.  
“If he’s the one that wrote your story.”August said.  
“What are you talking about?”Henry asked confused after a moment. Then August explained that there were many authors throughout history tasked to record the greatest stories of all times. The one in the page was just the last and he started manipulating the stories instead of recording and when the last straw was drawn the sorcerer and the apprentice trapped him in the book. They decided to let him out, Emma didn’t contribute an opinioni, just let everything happen. Her brothers were as emotional and hurt as she was, so if they needed to ask this author questions to come to terms with what happened, she’d let them.  
It backfired however because when the parents seemed to recognize the author he tore down the curtains and ran away. Emma was the first one up and she tackled him down in the hall, but he quickly recovered and she tried to go after him, but she slipped on some cloth. She recovered quickly, but still lost him. She tried to track him and ended up in the woods. “The author, where is he?”David asked as he and Snow ran up to her and Emit.  
“We lost him.”Emit answered out of breath.  
“We know him.”Snow admitted.  
“What?”he asked pointedly.  
“We met him a long time ago, before you were born. He, uh…”  
“Manipulated us. It's because of him we were put on the path to causing Maleficent to lose her child.”David explained.  
“It's true.”Snow agreed.  
“No, what’s true is no matter how you were manipulated, you still did what you did and you lied to us about it.”Emit said angrily. “You’ve been lying to us about everything! About you, about us, about-”  
“That’s not the case.”David cut in desperate for them to understand. “It’s one incident from our past.”he argued.  
Emma rolled her eyes and stepped away a little, refusing to look at them. “Don’t down play it.”Emit said.  
“Well, we’ve changed. We’ve tried to become the parents you deserve.”Snow said.  
“By putting yourselves on a paddastole and making Emma feel like the dark one? By making her feel like a monster?”he argued. Emma looked at him, confused, she didn’t know he knew about that, or that he was mad about it too. “Yeah, great parenting.”he added sarcastically.  
“That was never our intention, we would never do that.”  
“But you did.”Emma said, she was looking at the water, not even turning to them. “You also changed the entire state of our being at the expense of someone else’s soul.”she added, she was emotionless as ever. It made them feel worse.  
“You’re right. What we did, it was wrong. But we didn’t fully understand what we were doing. We acted out of fear. We’re human.”David said.  
Emma slowly turned. “I thought you said the magic man told you you had teather the darkness to something… and you choose to take the egg from Maleficent…”she said slowly. “This is a waste of time, Emit. Right now we have to find the author before Gold does.”she added and started walking away.  
“Emma, wait,”David tried to stop her. “You should understand that it was a part of our past we didn’t want to think about. We have been trying to amend that mistake since we made it.”  
Emma stopped to listen. Then she turned on her heels again. “Don’t try that shit right now, David, trust me.”she said and walked away.  
They tracked through the woods the entire night, but they had lost his trail early on. They ended back in the loft “You have to remember something else about the Author. Some way to find him. Now think.”Emit said walking behind the parents.  
“We told you everything we know.”David said tiredly, turning to him.  
“Are we sure about that? Because secrets just keep coming out.”  
“Okay! You’re clearly still upset.”Snow said trying to calm the situation.  
“No shit.”Emma rolled her eyes from where she was leaning against the wall.  
That shocked Snow a little, Emma had always watched her swearing around her and now it was as though Emma had lost all respect for her. “You were the ones who taught me there is always a right way. A heroic way.”Emit said and Emma chuckled humorlessly as though it were the stupidest thing she’d ever heard. “And what you did to Maleficent’s child…”  
“It was our only option to make sure you three grew up good.”David cut in.  
Emma took in a deep breath and rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry, but if it were me, no matter what, I would not harm a defenseless person.”Emit said angrily.  
“And that right there. That goodness is exactly why we did what we did. It was worth it.”Snow said.  
“Well, glad you think so. I think you failed.”Emma shrugged nonchalantly. “I think you just screwed over some innocent kid for no good reason. Goodness is not born, it is taught. Despite what you did I still did some pretty evil things.”she added.  
“You always did what you had to do to survive.”  
“No, I was raised, taught and trained to lead innocent kids to their death.”she said standing correctly and slowly stepping forward. “Then Dean saved me and he raised, taught and trained me to defend the weak, save everyone you can and make the world a better place.”she added.  
The door swung open “Emma!”Robin said as he rushed in.  
“Robin, this better not be about the wedding.”Emma said tiredly.  
“It's Regina.”he said and that got her turning.  
“What is it?”she asked worriedly.  
“Something’s wrong, I need your help.”he said quickly.  
“Lets go.”She agreed and she and Killian followed the man out. They ran all the way to the mansion and through the doors.  
“Over here.”he said leading them to the couch.  
“Regina?”Emma asked worriedly kneeling next to her. Regina groaned.  
“What’s wrong? What happened?”Killian asked.  
“We were just talking and she got dizzy and she told me to get Emma.”  
“Okay, she’s not responsive, uneven pulse, shallow breathing, we need to get her to the hospital, now.”Emma said standing.  
A few minutes later they were standing in the waiting room nervous. The rest of the large group ran in worried. “Where is she? Is she okay?”Henry asked worriedly.  
“Uh, I’m sure she’s fine, Henry.”Robin said unsure.  
“Emma,”Henry said turning to his sister.  
“Emma?”Robin asked worriedly when Emma didn’t respond.  
Emma shook her head. “Sorry, what?”  
“Do you know what could be wrong?”Henry asked desperately.  
“Uh… I could only see pretty… generic symptoms, kid.”Emma answered.  
“Okay, give me the real answer now.”he said after a moment.  
“I think it’s the kid.”she said after a long moment. “Lets see what Whale says.”she added, hoping she was horrible wrong.  
“But-”  
“Regina is… in her mid thirties… pregnancies can be a little complicated at that age. There’s more chance for defects and risks. It all depends on the person though. There have been cases where sixty year olds have kids. Let them run the tests, she’ll be fine.”  
“Regina’s pregnant?”Emit asked.  
“How long?”Snow asked shocked.  
“Just a few weeks, we were just preparing to tell people.”Robin answered.  
“Whale.”Emma said when she saw the man.  
“What is it? What’s wrong with Regina?”Robin asked.  
“... there’s been a complication in the pregnancy.”Whale said after a moment.  
“What type of complication?”  
“Well… let's sit down, go somewhere more private.”he said after a long moment.  
“Okay,”he agreed and followed. “Emma… could you…”he said hesitantly.  
“I got ya.”Emma assured him with a hand on his back and followed Whale.  
Whale explained it to them. “I don’t understand.”Robin said after a long moment.  
“Regina could carry the kid to full term if she takes care of herself and stays on bed rest… but… there’s no guarantee she could survive the delivery.”Emma said gently.  
“The best option is to terminate.”Whale added.  
“Terminate?”Robin asked confused.  
“End the pregnancy… uh, suck the fetus out.”Emma explained.  
“Kill the baby?!”he asked shocked.  
“Robin, I know this is tough, okay… but the strain on her body to carry the kid the full nine months… you’ll most likely lose Regina.”  
“There has to be some other way.”  
“Her body cannot handle that strain.”Whale said. “Not for that long.”  
“We were here a few days ago and you said everything was looking perfect.”  
“I must’ve missed something. I’m sorry.”he said sadly looking at the papers.  
“Can… can I see the files?”Emma asked. Whale looked at Robin who nodded curiously. “I’ve seen this before.”she said after a long moment.  
“What?”  
“I’ve seen this before… this doesn’t make sense.”she said confused. She stood and started pacing. The men watched.  
“Is there a way to save both Regina and the baby?”Robin asked standing.  
“I need to talk to Regina.”she said turning to Whale.  
“Room 333, right down the hall to your right.”Whale said.  
Emma walked away quickly. “Oh, finally.”Regina said when she saw her. “What’s wrong, Emma, tell me what it is.”she said when she saw Emma.  
“Okay, so I was looking at your tests from your last visit and compared them to today.”  
“And? What is it?”  
“Magic.”  
“What?”  
“A few years ago I was… on a hunt. It was a phenomena, this little town and there was a spike in pregnant women having to terminate because… they probably wouldn’t survive the birth of their child.”she explained quickly. “They were hexed, cursed all by the same witch.”  
“So… someone cursed me?”  
“And who has magic in this town and hates you?”  
“Gold… but why?”  
“More like how. How did he find out you were pregnant?”  
“I… I have no idea.”she said. “Is there a way to reverse this?”  
“I don’t know. All I know is that it’s magic that made this happen. With the town I was in I just had to burn the hex bags… but I don’t think it’s that type of magic.”  
“What am I going to do? I can’t lose this child.”she asked desperately. Emma looked down, her features changing to torn. “Emma? If you have an idea, please tell me.”  
“The problem comes if you carry this to full term. The strain on your body for nine months would kill you, probably.”  
“Okay, that’s the problem, now we need a solution.”  
“I’ve been… looking through some books, just kinda casually… if we were to accelerate your pregnancy right now…”she paused and looked around. “This kid and you would survive.”  
“Yes… yes, you’re right.”she agreed quickly. “There’s a spell that we can use to speed up aging.”she added thoughtfully.  
“What is it? Where is it?”she asked quickly.  
“... uh, it’s somewhere in my vault. It's dust, golden.”  
“Okay, we’ll find it.”she agreed quickly and rushed to the door.  
“Emma,”she stopped her. Emma turned partially. “Thank you.”she added.  
“Thats what family is for.”she said and rushed out.  
Robin stood from where he was and followed her to the group. “What is it? What’s going on?”Henry asked quickly.  
“Gold cursed Regina, okay? I don’t have time to explain it right now. If Regina lasts nine months she’ll probably die at childbirth-”  
“No,”  
“BUT,”Emma said quickly and pointedly. “There’s a way to speed up the pregnancy, her body won’t be strained for the nine months and both will survive.”  
“Great, where’s the spell?”Robin asked.  
“In her vault. Some of us gotta stay here with Regina in case this is only a part of Gold’s plan, the rest go down and find that dust.”  
“Lets go.”Henry agreed quickly.  
“How much time do we have?”Emit asked.  
“Uh… she can’t finish this trimester, it’s too risky.”Emma answered.  
“We’ll stay here, protect her.”Graham said.  
“I’ll have the merry men join you.”Robin agreed.  
“Let’s go.”Emma said and the rest were off.

They were going through the vault when Emma received a video message from Regina. She had been taken by Cruela who was demanding she kill the author or else Regina would be killed. Emma had rushed off to the loft to grab her mountain bike that was hanging on the wall. Everyone followed and stopped her. “What are you going to do? Ride the whole forest until you find them?”Dean asked making her stop.  
“Fine, what do you suggest?”  
“We do this like a hunt. What do we always do?”  
“Figure out the weakness, find where the monster is hiding.”  
“I recognize that trailhead marker.”David said zooming in on the video. “Cruella’s holding Regina couple of miles south of the Toll Bridge.”he added.  
“So, what now?”Killian asked.  
“Time to get our hands dirty, and do whatever it takes to get her back.”Robin answered.  
“You’re not actually considering Cruella’s demand to kill the Author?”David asked.  
“Of course not.”  
“Even if we could find him, it wouldn’t be half the fun of killing Cruella. Lets see how she likes being made into outerwear.”Dean said.  
“Dean!”Snow said pointedly.  
“What? She’s a witch and she’s threatening a pregnant woman. I kill monsters.”  
“We should still try to find the author. If he’s enemies with Cruela he might know the best way to defeat her.”Emit said.  
“Bullet, right here.”Emma said pointing at her temple.  
“Killing is not always the answer.”Snow said. Emma tilted her head disagreeing. “We might be able to help find the author.”  
“We went back to the convent and found the flask that we gave him. He dropped it when he escaped. A locator spell might work on it.”David said.  
“Sounds like a perfect job for you two.”Emma said simply. “I’ll take Robin and Hook and Dad and we’ll scope out the area where Cruella’s holed up with Regina. Everyone else should go back to the vault and find that dust.”  
“I want to go with you and save my mom.”Henry said.  
“Kid, you know that vault better than anyone else, okay? Trust me you’re needed more down there than out in the woods.”she said and Henry nodded. The ones going to the vault left quickly. “Lets go hunt a witch.”she said to the men.  
“Emma,”Snow stopped her. “I know you’re still angry. But avoiding us is not going to help.”  
“I am not avoiding you. I only go into missions with people I can trust, and that is not you.”Emma said and went to the door with her bike. The others looked a little concerned at that while the two parents in question looked heart broken. Robin quickly followed.  
“I’ve learned that for Emma the mission always comes first, then she can work through her emotions.”Killian said gently before following.  
Dean opened his mouth to say something but closed it before going to the door. “Dean,”Snow stopped him. He sighed and turned. “Watch her, we cannot let her heart darken.”  
“Find the author.”Dean said and left.

The four were walking through the woods they weren’t talking, just listening for any signs of struggle. “Help me! please!”Regina’s voice came from the trees.  
“That’s Regina, it came from over there.”Emma said getting ready to take off.  
“No, no, this way.”Killian said pointing in another direction.  
“It clearly came from over there.”Robin argued.  
“No, this is classic wendigo.”Dean said thoughtfully.  
“They want to split us up.”Emma agreed.  
“What do we do?”Robin asked.  
“No, no, help me!”Regina yelled frantically.  
“No choice, split up, go!”Emma said mounting her bike and riding off. Dean looked around before running after Emma.  
Emma rode to where she had heard the yelling and skidded to a stop. “Emma!”Regina said relieved. Cruella grabbed her and held her gun against her chest.  
“Let her go.”Emma demanded letting her bike fall.  
“I’m afraid not. Come any closer and she dies.”Cruella warned. “One small dead author. That’s all I asked and you failed, utterly.”she said shaking with anger.  
“If you want him dead so much why the hell don’t you pull the trigger yourself, huh? Scared to get your own hands bloody?”Emma asked angrily.  
“Emma,”Regina said nervously.  
“It’s going to be okay, Regina.”  
“I’ll do it, Savior. Believe me, I will.”Cruella said and Emma saw the crazy look in her eyes. She raised her hand ready to blast her with magic. “Put your hands down, Savior. We both know you’re bluffing.”she said confidently.  
“You messed with my family.”Emma said simply.  
“You’re a hero, and we both know heroes don’t kill.”  
“I ain’t a hero, I’m a hunter.”Emma said before blasting her back. She flew over the edge of the cliff and Regina fell to the floor. “Regina?”Emma asked rushing to her. She knelt down next to her and helped her sit up.  
“I’m fine, thank you.”Regina said, she was shaking.  
“Here,”Emma said and took off the cuff that was dampening her magic.  
“You… you really killed her… for me.”she said, both peering over the edge.  
“Yeah, well, like I said. I’m a hunter, we kill the monsters that want to hurt people.”she sighed as all three of the parents ran up from the trees.  
“Emma,”Snow squeaked.  
“Hey, hey, are you okay?”Dean asked rushing to her.  
“Yeah, I’m good.”Emma answered.  
“Regina?”  
“I’m fine.”Regina nodded. Dean helped her up and Regina grunted.  
“C’mon, running through the woods ain’t exactly bed rest.”Emma said. David and Snow stood there for a long moment, not moving, crushed by the information they have.  
“We have to tell her.”David whispered once they were alone.  
“That would mean she knows she killed a defenseless person.”Snow said.  
“We cannot keep hiding things from them.”David said heartbroken.  
“I know… David, she got up and left as though she hadn’t just taken a life… are we too late?”  
“No, no… I refuse to believe that.”he shook his head forcefully. “Emma is good and we’re going to keep her that way.”he said determined.

Emma was walking out of Regina’s hospital room when they stopped her. “Emma, we need to tell you something.”Snow said worriedly.  
Emma let out a breath. “What?”  
“We found the author.”  
“And?”  
“He told us the truth…”David said hesitantly. “He took away Cruella’s ability to kill a long time ago.”he admitted sadly.  
“Hm, I see.”she said pushing her tongue against her cheek. “Figured as much, should’ve bet Dad.”she sighed, disappointed at the lost opportunity.  
“That… that doesn’t change anything?”  
“David, I am a hunter. I kill bad witches. You guys are so focused on protecting my heart you don’t see that it’s been dark for a long time. I have learned to deal, get through and live with the darkness of my mistakes. She messed with a hunter, she got what was coming to her. She wasn’t an innocent. Now if you excuse me I’m going to go make sure my friend can have her child and survive. The run cut back our time.”Emma said and walked away. She walked into the vault. “How we looking?”she asked the group.  
“I’d say we’re about half way done.”Henry said looking around. “You saved her, right?”  
“Yeah, Regina is back in her room at the hospital. All we need to do is find that dust, give it to her and you’re a big brother.”she smiled at him.  
“Well… I kinda already am.”he shrugged.  
“Yeah, but you are gonna be there for this from the very beginning. Starting with finding that potion.”she said with a hand on his shoulder and they returned to searching.  
“I think I found it!”Emit said a few hours later everyone rushed to him.  
“Let me see.”Emma said and he gave it to her. “Good job, let's get this to her.”she said and they took off. They ran all the way to the hospital and to the room.  
“Oh, deer.”Regina said shocked.  
“We found it.”Henry said breathing heavily.  
“Get ready for the happiest pain of your life.”Emma said with a smile.  
“Really? You found it? She’s going to go into labor now?”Robin asked.  
“Yes, sir, ready to be a dad again?”  
“Of course.”  
“It would help if we were actually ready, but let's do it, we can get organized later.”Regina said quickly and Emma used the magic. Regina gasped and grunted as her stomach grew rapidly. “Oh, deer, it’s coming.”Regina said worriedly.  
The nurses and doctors rushed in and they left, leaving only the medical team, Robin and Regina in the room. “C’mon, let's see if the gift shop has gender neutral clothes.”Emit said and led Henry away along with Roland.  
An hour later the door opened and Robin waved them in. “Roland, Henry, we’d like you to meet your new baby sister.”Regina said from the bed, happily holding the baby in the pink blanket.  
“Awe, she’s so cute.”Henry said amazed.  
“Do you have a name for her yet?”Emma asked looking up at them.  
“No, not at all.”Robin said. “But we would like it if you were the first to hold her.”  
“Really?”  
“You’re her godmother, I think you deserve the honor.”he said and Emma smiled.  
Emma carefully took the baby from Regina. “Well, hello, beautiful.”she whispered. “Oh, yeah, we’re gonna get into all sorts of trouble, aren’t we.”she added and the room laughed.  
“We uh, went to the gift shop, figured you need something for her.”Emit said, holding up the bags. “Not much, but..”  
“Thank you.”Regina said with a wide smile.  
“I’ll take the boys home, you need to rest while you can.”Emma said after a long moment.  
“Oh, we know.”Regina said amused as Emma passed the baby on to Robin.

The next day Regina was released and they walked into the house to see Robin and Roland standing by the door. “Boys, what is this?”Robin asked.  
“We, uh… well might’ve made a mess.”Henry said hesitantly.  
“Really?”Regina asked raising an eyebrow.  
“We think you’ll like it.”Roland said and led them up the stairs.  
“Boys, you didn’t.”Robin said when they stopped in front of the door they had been planning to make the nursery.  
“Well, not alone of course.”Henry said and opened the door.  
“surprise!”Oliver yelled but Emma and Killian quickly shushed him. “Sorry,”he whispered.  
“Emma, are you serious?”Regina asked as she walked in shocked.  
“Depends… you like it?”Emma asked worriedly. The two were looking around amazed. The walls were painted like the woods, there was a rocking chair, changing table, rocker, stuffed animals and crib. It was fully furnished and ready for the baby to move in.  
“no,”Regina said after sharing a look with Robin. Then they smiled.  
“We love it.”Robin said.  
“Good, cause, you’re stuck with it.”Emma said with a smile.  
“This must’ve cost a fortune.”Robin said after a morning.  
“Robin, bruddah, you live in an old school town. This is the cheapest project I have ever done. Don’t worry about it.”she assured him.  
“Dean helped, we’re pretty sure we kept him from painting wendigos, but uh… no promises.”Henry said with a grimace.  
“Now, if you excuse us, we haven’t slept all night.”Emma said glancing at Killian. “So, you know what to do if you got an emergency. Laters.”she added and led them out.

The next day they were having breakfast at Granny’s. Snow and David still felt terrible about everything, even more so since Emma hasn’t gone back to the loft. “I’m gonna go after Gold.”Emma said standing in front of the tables that were joined together.  
“Emma’s right, he made all this happen, he needs to answer for it.”Emit agreed.  
“Careful, don’t go off half-cocked.”Killian said.  
“Hook’s right. He wants you angry.”David said to Emma.  
“Yeah, well I am angry. That doesn’t mean he’s going to get what he’s after. Do I want to break his face for what he did to Regina? Hell, yeah. But this is not about revenge or revenge posing as justice, right now it’s about keeping Gold and the author from causing any more damage.”Emma said quickly.  
“I might be able to help with that.”Maleficent said from the door and everyone turned quickly. “It now appears we have a common foe. Rumplestiltskin.”  
“He resurrected you.”David said confused.  
“To help himself, not me. Cruella’s death only confirmed that.”  
“Oh, now you want to turn on him before he turns on you.”Killian said.  
“I knew Gold couldn’t keep the dragon on her leash for long.”Regina said with a smile.  
“What do you want?”Snow asked.  
“Nothing from you.”Maleficent said then turned to Emit. “But your son, I hear, has a talent for finding people.”she added.  
“Yeah, I do.”Emit agreed a little confused. “Who do you want found?”  
“My daughter.”she answered and everyone froze for a second.  
“She’s alive?”Snow asked shocked.  
“Yes, she survived the journey to this land, the journey you sent her on.”  
“What do you know about her?”Emit asked, Maleficent tilted her criously. “Surprisingly, yeah, it’s that easy.”he said with a nod. “What do you know?”  
“Just what the Dark one showed me. That she was banished to this world 30 years ago, to a place called Minnesota, where she was adopted by a couple. And they named her Lilith.”she answered and both Emit and Emma forze for a split second, each realizing the same thing, but oblivious to the other.  
“No,”he whispered.  
“Emit,”Graham said standing. “What is it?”he asked but got no answer because the man hurried out the front door to everyone’s confusion.  
“Emma?”Henry asked seeing Emma’s gear’s turning.  
“Gotta go.”she said and slowly left. She went to the station, grabbed the strip of pictures and went to the library whey she had seen Emit run into. She saw him sitting in a chair staring at old paper on the screen of the projector he was using. “You know her too, don’t you.”  
Emit jumped and turned. “Too?”he asked and Emma distractedly handed him the strip.  
“Well, shit.”they said in unison.  
“Ain’t fate a bitch.”Emma added.  
“She looks a little younger than when I met her.”he said after a long moment.  
“What happened between you two?”  
“You first.”  
“Met her in school… it was one of my longer stays in a town… we were friends until… we were walking to a bus stop, it was dark… a nest of vamps attacked… I killed them all and she feared me… she was just a normal kid and I ruined her life.”she said in a daze.  
“I ran away from one of my group homes… I was tryna steal some food, almost got caught… she saved my ass… turned out she had ran away, told me she was like me… an orphan. When I found out she had been adopted and… pushed her away.”  
“So I ruined her life a second time and you probably broke her hope.”  
“Well… she ruined my life with one family.”he sighed. Then he explained that he had been with one family that was pretty nice, it looked like he could actually get adopted despite his age. Lily came in and stole from them, made him retrieve her necklace from her boyfriend’s place to get her out of his life after he found out she had robbed a bank with him.  
“Well… fuck.”they said in unison.  
“We both knew her as kids… let’s find her together.”Emma said after a long moment.  
“What, like a road trip?”  
“Hell yeah.”Emma nodded. “We can’t go back and change what they did, but we can make it right now. We find her and bring her here.”  
“Okay.”he nodded after a moment. Emma nodded and moved to stand from where she was sitting on the edge of the table he was working at. “Hey, Emma.”he said quietly.  
“Yeah,”  
“I understand why you’re mad and how it’s different to my and Henry’s situation… I need to know… did I ever make you feel like… like…”  
“The bad guy in the family?”she suggested and he sighed. “You never held yourself as… solely good, you admitted to your flaws and mistakes and owned them… for me certain things are easy. A witch is threatening me, kill them… you never made me feel… evil or dark, you encouraged me to find another way, but never made me feel guilty for who I am.”  
“And they did…”he sighed.  
“How’d you know that was what I was upset about?”  
“You’re not one to focus on the past, the past mistakes of others… took me a while but I figured that you were really upset about the lying…”he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Then after talking with Graham we realized you were always holding back… always going with your second instinct to protect us.”  
“Well, not always.”she shrugged.  
“Right, but Henry told us about how he got suspicious when he didn’t remember. Any other case had you lying, breaking down doors and putting a bullet in their head. You really held back.”he said and Emma looked a little sad at that.  
“Yeah, and cause of that I let Oscar get taken.”  
“You also saved him… and everyone else.”  
“You know… when I wanted to leave it was cause I thought I needed to… redeem myself, change in order to belong in a family of heroes… I felt like an imposter with yall. Like a villain in disguise, intruding on the heroes. I needed to leave and change to come back and belong.”  
“What changed?”  
“When I went back in time… one of the first things that made me feel like a monster was what I did to Amir… that alone was something I needed to come to terms with. Realizing that his parents had forgiven me… that changed everything. Made me think maybe I wasn’t the monster, maybe I wasn’t the imposter, I was just different…”  
“You are… it’s why you’re the savior.”  
“You know, for a while I was confused about that. I thought the savior had to be all good and what not… Gold- he said I was the savior cause I was the strongest… at the time I thought he meant I had the training and experience to do what was necessary… now I realize I was the only one that had darkness in my heart.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The darkness I have is… it’s what I use to succeed. I’m not afraid to kill or to die. I use that darkness to… make the world a better place. I was trained to lead kids to their deaths; I use that experience to keep kids safe and protect them with all I got. Those five years I had with rawhead is why I became one hell of a good hunter. As a hunter I saved a lot of people… I killed a kid by accident I used to make sure every shot I fire hits someone bad, someone who’s gonna go to hell… and I’m willing to pay the price of that.”  
“Darkness is… it’s not a fully bad thing, is it? I mean you harnessed all that darkness and use it for good. When you kill you’re protecting someone. You fight when attacked, you defend the defenseless. You’re not dark, Emma, you’re not evil… you’re kinda the most efficient hero. Just cause you don’t follow their guidelines doesn’t mean you’re wrong.”  
“Yeah, kinda just figured that one out.”  
“What’s more important is that… you don’t hide behind the fact you’re doing the right thing. You don’t hide your mistakes or sins or darkness. Having darkness isn’t what makes you stronger, it’s how you use it that does.”  
“... yeah, I guess so… now, lets see if we can find Lily. help her deal with what they did to her.”Emma said after a long and Emit nodded.

They were at the town hall saying goodbye to the group. “Let me go with you, please.”Henry begged them as he went up to them.  
“Sorry, kid, you’re more useful here.”Emit said slapping his shoulder.  
“But-”  
“Kid,”Emma said slightly amused. “You’re our safety. Right now we need to divide and conquer. We need you to keep an eye on things here while we… go on our mission. You know better than anyone if or when you need to call cause we’re needed back here.”  
“Great, so I’m the look out… again.”  
“You’re the alarm and the… guard.”  
“Besides you gotta be here in case Gold has more tricks for Regina’s baby.”Emit added.  
“He’s right, we still got no idea why he did what he did.”  
“So, you need to take care of your little sister.”  
“Fine,”Hery sighed. “Just be careful.”he added after a moment.  
“Of course.”  
“c’mon.”Emma said and hugged him, Emit joined in. “don’t cause too much trouble without me.”she added and they pulled away.  
“I’ll try.”Henry agreed amused. They did a handshake. “Do you guys even have a lead?”  
“One of my contacts found an address… but it’s five years old. It’s a start at least.”Emit answered with a nod.  
“We’ll see you when we get back.”Emma added. Henry nodded and walked away, he went to stand with Robin and Roland. The two older siblings stepped away as their significant other approached them then.  
“Careful out there.”Graham said to Emit.  
“Don’t worry, I got Emma to watch my back.”Emit said.  
“Nah, you’re my backup. Get it right.”Emma said amused.  
“You have your own conversation to worry about.”he said amused then turned back. “Like I said, everything’s gonna be fine.”he said gently.  
“I know. Just be careful, it’s been a while since you were in the real world.”  
“Yeah… sadly that’s something you don’t forget.”he sighed. “And don’t let the boys play you, huh?”he added amused and they kissed.  
Emma and Killian were a few paces away. “Be careful, Swan. I know you pride yourself in never seeking vengeance… but sometimes a reminder is in order. The darkness is tempting. Resist it.”he said softly.  
“Why couldn’t you?”Emma asked.  
“I didn’t have anything to live for. You have your parents, brothers, Oliver..”  
“You.”  
“Aye, me.”he nodded with a smile. “And I you. That’s what’s kept me on my path now. Use whatever it takes to stay on yours.”he said and Emma smiled. Killian understood her better than everyone else. He understood she had tamed her darkness and uses it when she must, he’s not worried about her turning. He’s just reminding her she’s successful so far while finding another way, she didn’t need to kill every monster out there. She leaned up and kissed him.  
As they separated Regina came out of the building. “Snow Queen’s scroll.”Regina said handing it to Emit as the two siblings joined up again.  
“Thanks,”Emit sighed.  
“You two be careful out there.”  
“You be careful too. Not even Chuck knows what Gold’s plan is.”Emma said.  
“Don’t worry about us, just get back quickly.”  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten bout the wedding.”she said and Regina smiled.  
“Lets get outta here.”Emit said looking at Emma.  
Emma nodded but as she turned she was stopped by a wait on her foot. “Oliver.”she said gently as she picked him up. “Don’t worry, we’ll both be back soon.”  
“Promise?”  
“Of course.”she assured him and kissed his head.  
“Come on, lad. I think it’s about time you’re acquainted with the Jolly Roger.”Killian said stepping forward, Emma smiled at him.  
“Okay,”Oliver agreed sadly as Emma set him down. He glumly walked over to Killian’s side.  
“Max,”Emma said and Max went from next to the car to Oliver. She nodded at Emit. They reached the door just as Dean closed the hood of the bug.  
“Everything looks good.”Dean said going up to her.  
“Thanks, I know.”she said slightly amused. Whenever she would leave for a long trip he checked her car. “Take care of Oliver, please.”  
“Of course.”he agreed and hugged her.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”he said and let go.

They went to the address, it was a very sad run down building. A man informed them that Lily was dead and Emit got very defensive when he went on to say she was weird and that her life was dark and no one missed her. Emma was able to control herself, she was more accustomed to it, to pretending she had no connection to the case. She controlled him and they left. “You okay?”Emma asked as she drove.  
“That darkness was meant for us, she had the darkness of three others in her.”  
“And I woke it up with what happened. I know how you feel.”Emma said.  
“You know when that family kicked me out she found me again… I pushed her away, told her to leave me the hell alone… I should’ve been more understanding-”  
“Shut up,”Emma said with a sigh. “You had no idea she had our darkness in her. You can’t blame yourself for what happened to her.”  
“... neither can you.”  
“She had a bright future until I came along and exposed her to… the supernatural. She tried to tell anyone and well that on it’s own would’ve ruined her life. She didn’t try to tell anyone and holding all the in, that fear, well no surprise she was drunk and driving.”  
“Emma, keep your eyes on the road.”he said when he looked over and saw her texting. “Where are we even going?”he added looking around.  
“I don’t think Lily is actually dead.”  
“Why not?”  
“Cause there are only a number of things that can happen after finding out monsters are real. Lily was at the age where she knew what she was seeing and probably wouldn’t tell. She was also at the age where it freaked her and she started doing research.”  
“Driving her to be a hunter.”he understood.  
“You have no idea how many times we have faked our deaths to keep going. It’s also one of the safer bets if you wanna get out. I have a couple of connections in the hunter community.”  
“And?”  
“One of them got back to me. He worked a case with a pretty young hunter. Pretty sure it was her. Said vampires ruined her life.”  
“Where?”  
“Doesn’t matter, it was a few years ago. But if she was a hunter drunk driving is probably not what could or would kill her.”she added.  
“So, what now?”  
“We’re gonna go to a psychic. See what really happened to her. If she’s dead we go back and tell Maleficent the real story, probably one monster or the other got the better of her.”  
“And if not we keep going.”he agreed quickly.

They parked in front of an old worn down house that needed a new coat of paint. “Hey, Ivy.”she greeted the woman at the door.  
“Cristo.”the woman said quickly.  
“Hold out your hand.”Emma said to Emit and he did. The woman sprayed holy water on it then took out a knife.  
“woah!”Emit said going back.  
“He’s a wuss,”Emma said simply and let her cut her hand. The woman rolled her eyes and let them in. “Thanks for helping.”she said as they walked in.  
“Don’t thank me yet, haven’t done anything.”Ivy said. “Who are we looking for?”  
“Her name is Lilith Page. I think she faked her death.”  
“Hunter?”  
“Looks like, yeah.”she nodded.  
“You hunters never change.”she shook her head.  
“How's Andy?”  
“Growing up.”she said tilting her head amused and sad.  
“So, how exactly is this going to work?”Emit asked warily.  
“Ivy is a psychic, theoretically with this..”Emma said pulling out the strip of pictures. “She’ll be able to connect to Lily. If she did die and moved on she’ll see her last moments.”  
“If she died but still here I can see what she sees, help you find her to help her rest. If she’s alive, well I can tell you where she is.”Ivy added. She took in a deep breath and slowly closed her eyes. They opened and Emit jumped when he saw they were fully white. “She’s… alive.”she said after a long moment. “She… I see a diner… it’s called Coffee Mug diner… its on an empty road lined with trees a few miles outside of Boston heading to New York.”  
“That’s close to where her last address was.”Emit whispered.  
“Mmm… she no longer goes by Lily… I see her name tag… she goes by Starla.”  
“Creative.”he said sarcastically. Her eyes returned.  
“Thanks, Ivy.”Emma said.  
“Well, you are a charmer.”she said with a smile and the two laughed.  
“Yeah, helps that our father is actually Prince Charming.”  
“I told you your future was full of surprises and adventure.”she said amused.  
“Let's go find our quarry.”Emma said looking at Emit.

Emit and Emma paused when they entered. They shared a side look before sitting at a table. “Rough day?”a waitress asked as she went up to them.  
“You can say that.”Emma sighed.  
“Two coffees, please, Starla.”Emit said after a moment.  
“And uh… a look at the back.”Emma added as she poured the cups.  
“Uh, what?”the woman asked confused.  
“You know what I said. I know that symbol well.”she said looking at the door. It was a secret symbol blending in with the other stickers and notifications at the door.  
“You’re a hunter.”  
“So are you, Lily.”she said looking at the woman.  
“How do you know that?”she asked defensively.  
“Cause of that.”Emit said gesturing to the star on her wrist. “You showed it to me a long time ago. Outside a crappy Cub Foods in Hopkins, Minnesota.”  
“Emit?”she asked after a long moment. Emma pulled out the strip of pictures. “And Emma.”  
“Now, how bout a look at the back?”Emma said after a moment.  
“What do you want?”she asked as she stood by the door in the back.  
“We thought you were dead, what the hell happened to you?”Emit asked.  
“Got in over my head couple years ago, and I needed a fresh start, but I’ve been careful. How did you find me?”she asked confused.  
“I was raised a hunter.”Emma answered. “See you coped with what happened.”  
“Yeah, no thanks to you.”  
“You ran away. My cover was blown it was best for everyone if I left.”  
“Yeah, well, not for me. How do you two know each other?”  
“She’s my sister.”Emit answered.  
“Of course she is.”  
“So… what? You failed in a hunt, ran away and now you work at a hunter pit stop?”Emma asked as she looked around, there were the common hunter materials.  
“Why do you care?”  
“Remember when we were kids, you used to say that you and I were connected? Like something was drawing us together?”  
“Yeah, that’s something teenage girls say and then you braid each other’s hair and become BFFs.”she said as though it were obvious.  
“You know about… all this shit now, you’re a hunter and I’ve heard a good one. You know about greater powers and that shit.”  
“Yeah, I’ve heard stories about the Winchesters, messing with those powers.”  
“Those powers dragged my uncle out of school to mess with, okay? It ain’t completely our fault.”Emma said defensively. “That’s not the point.”she added with a sigh.  
“Look, you were right.”Emit said. “What if we were to tell you there’s a reason your life has been on a downswing ever since we met? That all your problems are not your fault, they’re ours?”he said hesitantly.  
“I’d say you’re crazy.”Lily answered.  
“We know, okay. I know despite knowing about the supernatural and all this shit this is gonna sound crazy, but… if you let us explain it’ll make sense.”Emma said.  
“Look, I don’t need this in my life anymore, okay?”  
“It’s not about hunting.”  
“I don’t care. The only crazy I need is the hunters that stop by to recharge and restock.”  
“Lily-”Emit said.  
“My life is great, thank you very much. I have an awesome daughter and loving husband. Last thing I need is for you two to come into my life and blow it up again.”she said opening the door. “Now, if you excuse me my daughter’s bus should be here any minute now.”  
She moved to leave but Emit stopped her “We know you’re mother!”he said quickly.  
“What?”she asked, turning slowly.  
“You’re mother, you’re biological mother, we know her. We can take you to her.”  
“I don’t need her.”  
“But you want to meet her, we would know.”Emma said.  
“You grew up with a loving father-”  
“And I still wondered every day about my biological parents.”  
“Look, the truth is… we’re not from this land.”Emit said slowly.  
“So, what? You're like from some other planet?”she asked confused.  
“No, another realm… where…. Where fairy tale characters were real.”  
“Yeah, obviously hunting got to you.”she said and left.  
“Well, that went well.”Emma sighed.  
“She’s lying, c’mon.”Emit said. He rushed out, they watched as she went to a school bus, talked to a girl, took her hand and left. Emma stood outside waiting.  
“Find something?”she asked as Emit walked out.  
“Her time card, it has her real address.”he said and they left.

They entered the trailer home and searched. “Well, you were right.”Emma said as they looked around. “Once a liar always a liar.”she sighed.  
“Yeah, now just to convince her she’s Maleficent’s daughter.”  
“uh…”Emma said at one door. “I think we have a problem.”she said.  
“What is it?”he asked going up to her.  
“Looks like she knows.”  
“She’s been looking for us.”  
“no…”Emma said after a moment. “Our parents, she’s out for revenge.”she said and they heard her bug start up. “Son of a bitch.”she said as they ran out.  
“The scroll, it was in my bag.”Emit said as they watched the bug speed away.  
“C’mon.”Emma said and broke the window to Lily’s car and they sped off.  
“Huh, you really do know how to steal cars.”  
“Really doubted that?”  
“No… just you know.. You’re way faster than I am.”  
“Huh?”  
“How do you think I got my truck?”he asked and she laughed. “Careful!”he urged as they tried to stop Lily on the road.  
“Wuss.”  
“I would like to live to see my sons grow up.”  
“You will.”she said and finally got infront of her, turned and forced Lily to stop. Lily got out and slammed the door. “Hey!”she called stopping her from leaving. “Hey, you know.”  
“You know everything. Did you know when we were kids?”Emit asked joining Emma.  
“Of course not.”Lily answered.  
“But now?”  
“Yeah, I learned it.”  
“How?”Emma asked confused.  
“Does it really matter? It doesn’t change anything. You both screwed me over before we were even born.”she said angrily.  
“We had no more say in that than you did.”Emma protested.  
“But your parents did. And the minute I get to Storybrooke-”  
“You lay a hand on them, I end you!”Emit said pushing her.  
“Emit,”Emma said concerned.  
“Yeah, and how are you gonna do that?”Lily asked standing. Then she swung hard, punching Emit in the face, lighting matched it to Emma’s surprise and confusion. “Your parents are monsters, Emit. They banished me and threw you in a wardrobe. And now here you are ready to die for them because you’re so perfect. They deserved to be punished. And there’s only one way to stop me, and you know it.”she said tried to charge, but Emit swung her around and pulled out his gun before she could stand. “Of course this is how it ends.”  
“Emit, stop.”Emma said moving to stand in between them, but not in front of the gun.  
“She’s threatening our family, Emma.”he protested.  
“I know, I know that.”she assured him.  
“C’mon, you know the truth. Thanks to you I’m hardwired for bad decisions. So just put me out of my misery. You know the truth, my life isn’t worth saving. And if you let me go, I will destroy everything. So c’mon, be the hero and end this before it even starts.”Lily said.  
“That ain’t a hero, that’s a murderer.”Emma said.  
“I’m already a murderer.”Emit said.  
“What you and your friends did to your foster father was an accident. He had already hurt you and them and that girl. This is not the way, Emit.”Emma said.  
“Then what is?”  
“Fixing what they did. Lily is a victim. Trust me coming back from this will be harder than taking the chance, I would know. Killing is not always the right answer. If it were I would’ve killed Regina a long time ago.”she said and a moment later Emit lowered the gun.  
“Get up.”Emit said after a moment. And Lily slowly did. She then went to some big black tubes and sat on one. Emma nodded and Emit joined her.  
“Why didn’t you just kill me when you had the chance?”Lily asked after a long moment. “I would’ve.”she added.  
“I like to think you wouldn’t have.”Emit said sadly.  
“Isn’t that the whole point of Savior and Anti-Savior?”  
“Don’t call yourself that.”Emit sighed.  
“Why not? It’s true.”  
“Obviously not, Emma’s the savior, not me.”  
“I know.”  
“Look, I’m sorry for… when we were kids and for now…”he sighed.  
“Why?”  
“Because Emma was right. See, Regina is the evil queen. Emma- she saved her, turned her from an enemy to a friend to family. I understand why you want to hurt my parents… I also know revenge is not what you expect.”he explained sadly. “My parents screwed you over, okay? But I learned darkness is not always a bad thing.”  
“What?”  
“Emma… she’s the savior cause she has darkness in her. She learned to harness the darkness and uses it for good. To protect others and save the day. And I’ve learned that while it’s harder it’s better to help someone redeem themselves than to kill them.”  
“You really believe that?”  
“Yeah, I do.”he nodded. “You haven’t done anything too bad yet, and we can stop this before it starts, just not like that.”he said meeting her eye.  
Emma was near the cars watching from a distance. A young male teen appeared next to her “Shit!”she said jumping back and dropping her angel blades forms her sleeves. The teen looked no older than fifteen, he was oreintal, skinny and wearing a grey suit. He had old wool gloves that were fingerless and his haircut was like a mushroom.  
The other looked up and stood quickly. “Emma,”Emit said worriedly as they ran to her.  
“Stay back.”Emma said warily.  
“Emma, you don’t have to be afraid, it’s me, Suits.”the teen said.  
“I also know Suits ain’t a teen no more.”  
He looked down at himself. “Crap, I hate this curse.”he said angrily and then looked at her. “Look, I was on a hunt. A witch cursed me, I need your help, please.”he said quickly.  
The other two watched as Emma considered it. “She’s not going to really trust him, is she?”Lily whispered to Emit.  
“I have no idea.”Emit answered.  
“Please, Emma, you have to listen to me. Your family is in danger.”Suits said.  
“My family?”Emma asked.  
“In Storybrooke.”  
“How do you know about that?”she asked more defensively.  
“Cause this is a message. Rumplestilskin is wreaking havoc on your home. The people you love are in danger. You have a choice, help me or save them.”  
“Emma,”Emit said.  
“Help you or save them?”Emma asked.  
“The spell will keep progressing. By midnight I’ll revert back to a baby. So you can help me or return home to your family and save them… you need to go.”  
“Hold on, you’re telling her to go save her family?”Lily asked confused.  
“Of course.”  
“It really is you.”Emma said shocked.  
“Emma… family. In. danger.”Emit said.  
“I can go with you, I’m still useful till midnight.”Suits said.  
“But you’ll be reverted to a baby.”Lily said.  
“Emma showed me kindness once, she saved my life and put me on the right path. It’s my turn to return the favor.”he said as Emma stood correctly.  
“I’m gonna do both, don’t worry.”Emma said and looked at the group. “C’mon, we have to get home, now.”she added and they nodded.  
“So, who are you again?”Emit asked turning in his seat to look at the teen.  
“I’m an old friend of Emma’s.”Suits said.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Suits.”  
“That’s… your real name?”  
“Well… yeah.”he nodded.  
“Why’d your parents name you that?”Lily asked.  
“They didn’t. I’m an orphan.”he admitted. “Emma gave me the name.”he added.  
“Why?”  
“I was a boy on the streets in a suit… I tried to steal from Emma and after she kicked my ass she… taught me to be a hunter.”  
“We helped some ghost kids at an orphanage.”Emma said.  
“Then when she left I kept going.”  
“I heard some stories.”  
“As have I.”he agreed. “Didn’t know how lucky I was with the teacher.”  
“Emma, you’re going too fast.”Emit said.  
“I get pulled over, I'm punching you in the gut and saying you need a hospital.”Emma said.  
“I’m more worried about dying a horrible death in this tin can.”Lily said.  
“I’ve been driving like this since I was ten, okay? Trust me, we’re good.”Emma said as she sped down the road. It was only an hour later when Emma saw the marker they had left. “Kay, grab the scroll.”Emma said and Emit did quickly. His backpack was at his feet and he quickly dug through it and unraveled it, just in time for them to cross the border. She screeched to a stop on main street, seeing Regina on the floor and the woman who had tried to kill Robin standing over her. She jumped out of the car. “hey!”Emma called and the woman turned just to get blasted away. “Emit.”Emma said and Emit ran to Regina. “Who are you!?”Emma demanded as the woman stood, she was yet to see the rest of the family was also there.  
“It’s Zelena,”Robin yelled.  
“Oh, you ruin all the fun.”Zelena said in a whine as she transformed back.  
“But-”Emma said confused.  
“She went through the portal with us and assumed the form of the natives at that land.”Killian explained as Emit carried Regina to the group.  
“Gold let her out.”Henry added.  
“Why?”Emma asked.  
“Well, he wants me to ruin her happy ending then you’re to turn you dark.”Zelena said in thought, but had a wicked smile.  
“Emma,”Dean said and tried to go to her.  
“naha,”Zelena said waving her hand, Suits was in her hands then. “One step closer and the boy man gets it.”she added with a smile. “You were supposed to get her to go kill the other witch.”  
“I would never do what the monster wants me to do.”Suits said.  
“Who’s the lad?”Killian asked confused.  
“Zelena, we’ve done this before, do you really want to try again?”Emma said.  
“Mmm, yes, I think I do.”Zelena nodded. “See, the only way you win this time is by killing me and… well then you’re actually losing.”she added. Emma once again used her magic to burn her. She held out a little longer, but eventually it was too much. Suits was able to escape and then Emma blasted Zelena again with her magic.  
“Kid,”Emma called and Henry threw down a hex bag.  
“Really? This trick again?”Zelena asked from where she was on the ground. She was focused on the bag and didn’t see Oliver tossing Emma a bow and arrow that instead of a tip was a magic dampening cuff. Zelena used her magic to burn the hex back and stood. Then before she knew it the cuff was on her wrist and she couldn’t use her magic.  
“That was just the distraction.”Emma said with a smile.  
“Why you…”she said angrily as she tried to pull it off.  
“Not happening, greeny.”  
“I don’t need my magic to hurt you.”she said and took a step forward but ended up choking. She went down the floor struggling.  
“Yeah, you’re also not very good in a fight.”Suits said walking around her. “I hate witches.”  
“Huh, when did you learn hex bags?”Emma asked calmly.  
“I didn’t, your brother gave it to me.”he said pointing at Henry.  
“You’re just going to let her die?”Robin asked confused.  
“Nah, just almost.”Emma said taking the hex and burning it. As she was recovering she knocked her out and the woman was left on the floor. “Thanks for the assists.”she said to Suits and they did a handshake.  
“Who are you?”Henry asked.  
“The reason we got back so soon.”Emit answered relieved.  
“Regina, you good?”Emma asked the woman who was heavily leaning on Robin.  
“Yes, thank you.”she sighed.  
“Good, cause now I need your help.”Emma said as the group joined them on the street. “Is there a way to freeze time?”  
“Freeze time?”  
“More specifically his time.”she said pointing at Suits.  
“I’m confused.”she shook her head standing correctly.  
“I’ve been cursed, I’ll keep reverting in age.”Suits said.  
“This was all Gold. Gave me a choice; come back to save yall or help an old friend.”Emma said. “I need to freeze time to buy time to find this witch and revert him to his adult self.”  
“I’ve… never heard of a spell like that.”Regina shook her head.  
“I’ll get Rowena on the phone, maybe she has something.”Dean said pulling out his phone.  
“Woah,”Henry said shocked as Suits deaged again.  
“Not good.”Suits said looking at his hands.  
Emma looked around and saw Maleficent on the sidewalk. “Hold on.”Emma said then went to Lily and walked her to the woman. She introduced them and hurried back. “Anything?”  
“She’s looking into it, but no promises.”Dean said.  
“Okay, c’mon, let’s see if Belle has anything in the shop.”Emma said and led them to the shop.  
“Woah, what’s wrong now?”Belle asked.  
“We need something to stop time or his time.”Emma said quickly.  
“What?”  
“He’s cursed, he’s deaging. By midnight he’ll be a baby again. I need something to stop it, to get him back to his adult self.”  
“Adult?  
“I’m twenty-five.”Suits said.  
“Did Rumple do this to you?”  
“Well… he got a witch to do it for him.”  
“He’s not from here, he’s from the outside world.”Emma said quickly.  
“I don’t know anything about magic from the outside world.”Belle shook her head.  
“Have you heard of anything to pause him in time?”Regina asked.  
“No, I haven't.”  
“Fucking shit.”Emma sighed.  
“What about the Blue fairy? Maybe she can stop this.”Henry said.  
“I think we’ll come to the same road block. Storybrooke magic and this world magic are too different.”Regina said gently.  
“So… I’m going to turn into a baby again.”Suits said dejectedly.  
“I’m so sorry.”Emma said sadly.  
“What about what Gold did to August?”David asked after a long moment.  
“I seriously doubt Gold will tell us how he did that.”Robin said.  
“What if we put him in a Soul Eater’s nest?”Dean said.  
“I’ve only ever heard of three and you destroy two of them.”Suits said.  
“Where’s the third one?”Emma asked.  
“France.”  
“Well, that’s worse than trying to make it to the witch in time.”she sighed.  
“It’s okay, even if I do turn back into a baby you can revert me back.”  
“actually.”Dean said hesitantly. “That might not be true.”  
“What?”  
“Rowena found the spell… it’s permanent. Even if we do break it you’ll be stuck as a kid.”  
Suits paused “Fuck!”he whispered yelled.  
“So… what do we do?”Henry asked.  
“I seriously do not want to go through puberty again.”  
“What can break the spell?”Regina asked.  
“It’s like an antidote.”Dean said giving her his phone.  
“I’ve heard of most of these. I have them in my vault.”she said after a long moment.  
“What don’t you have? I can get Cass to do runs for us.”  
“Uh, fairy blood…”she said hesitantly.  
“Probably means fairies from this world.”  
“Fruit from the tree of life.”  
“We have some in the bunker.”  
“And blood from someone who’s been to hell and returned.”  
“Me and Emma.”  
“If he can get me those ingredients within three hours the boy won’t turn into a baby.”  
“On it.”he said and pulled out his phone again and stepped out.  
“So… what’s your name?”Henry asked casually.  
“Suits.”  
“That’s your real name?”  
“Yeah,”he nodded.  
“Cool.”  
“Meet me in my vault in one hour.”Regina said and they left.  
“Thanks, Belle.”Emma sighed and followed the group.  
“emma,”Dean called as soon as she stepped foot out the door.  
“Yeah,”  
“Cas can get us the fruit, but we need to get the fairy blood.”  
“So we need to summon one.”she sighed.  
“And it’s just going to… hand over some blood?”Snow asked.  
“No,”Dean answered. “Fairies are… horrible, I hate them. But if you spill sugar or salt in front of it it has to count every grain. We do that, take the blood, send it back.”  
“Lets go.”Emma sighed.  
“I never fought fairis.”Suits said thoughtfully.  
“Well, now's your chance.”  
“Woah, hold on.”Dean said stopping them. “Fairies go for first borns.”  
“And?”  
“Is he a first born?”he asked as though it were obvious.  
“Wouldn’t know.”Suits shrugged.  
“Oh,”he said after a moment.  
“Well, if they take me, they take me.”he shrugged and they left.

They were in the library with guns and knives. “So, how does this work exactly?”Robin asked.  
“Emma’s going to do the ceremony, when the fairy appears I’m going to dump this sugar. Emma’s going to take the blood once it goes down to count the grains. Then Suits will reverse the spell.”Dean explained quickly.  
“And… it’s going to sit there and count and let Emma take blood?”Graham asked.  
“If it doesn’t I shoot it, we send it back and collect the blood off the walls.”  
“Aren’t you a first born?”he asked after a long moment.  
“He was already taken.”Emma said.  
“They only returned me cause I went crazy on them.”Dean added.  
“Okay, ready?”Emma asked the group and they nodded. She did the ceremony and a man appeared right in front of them.  
“Shit,”he said reading the situation.  
“Easy way or hard way?”  
“What do you want?”  
“Blood.”  
“I’ll give it to you… for something in exchange.”  
“Dad.”Emma said and Dean poured sugar on the floor. “Do us a favor and count every grain.”  
“You ass.”he sighed and knelt down. Emma carefully got closer and cut it’s arm, she collected some blood and quickly stepped away.  
“Suits.”Emma said and the young preeteen did as told. “Lets get this to Regina.”Emma added and they all left, they rushed to Regina’s vault.  
“Do we have everything?”Regina asked.  
“Cass should be here any minute with the fruit.”Dean said looking at his watch.  
“What about fairy blood?”  
“Right here.”Emma said holding up the vial.  
“Emma, Dean!”Cass called as he went down the vault. “I have fruit from the tree of life.”  
“Great, thanks.”Emma said taking it from him and rushing to Regina.  
Regina added the ingredients. “Okay, now I just need blood from someone who’s been to hell and back.”Regina said. Emma stepped forward and held out her hand. Regina pricked her finger and squeezed blood out into the bowl. “Everyone’s going to want to take a step back.”she said and everyone did. They winced and turned at the bright light.  
“That’s it?”Killian asked.  
“Yes it is.”Regina agreed and held out the bottle to Suits.  
“Bottoms up.”Suits said before knocking it back. “Thank you.”he said handing the bottle back.  
“Well, to my understanding Emma only came back because you were willing to sacrifice yourself for us.”Regina said.  
“Yeah, guess so.”he nodded.  
“And now you’re back to like, what? Twelve?”Emm asked.  
“About, yeah,”he sighed looking down at his body then looked in the mirror.

They dispersed after that. Emma was sitting in Granny’s with Oliver and Suits. “I can’t believe you have a son.”Suits said in awe.  
“Yeah, my reaction exactly.”Emma smiled and ran her fingers through Oliver’s hair. “So, what’s next for you, Suits?”  
“I guess… growing up.”he said a little lost.  
“May I suggest normally?”  
“Normal has never spoken to me.”  
“I know, but… maybe you can grow up, build a life, have a family.”  
“I don’t know if that's possible.”  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t know how to be normal. I’m literally back to when I was ten. I have nothing to my name now. I can’t drive, renew my license, rent a motel room. Hell I can’t even work.”  
“I’m sorry, man.”she said gently.  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“You were caletarl in my bullshit.”  
“I know, but I could’ve just not told you about the real reason I was reverted.”he pointed out and she let out a breath.  
“I have a friend… her name is Jody, she’s kinda known for taking in kids who have been screwed over like this… right now it’s only been girls, but I think if I ask she would help you out.”she said gently.  
“Like… like adopt me?”  
“Yeah, with her it’s easier to grow up with a sense of normality. You could go to school, have an actual childhood.”  
“School.”he said as though it were foriegn.  
“What you think?”  
“I think I like helping people. I like protecting them and killing monsters.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”she shook her head. “Cass could take you with Sam and him on hunts. They have a bunker, you can live there with them and go on hunts with them until you’re old enough to go on your own.”  
“You really think he’d be okay with that?”  
“I think so.”she nodded and he smiled.

It hadn’t taken long for Sam to agree and Cass and Suits were off within the hour. Killian then took Oliver and Emma to the pear. Oliver searched for shells and treasure in the small piece of land that met the sea while Killian and Emma sat on the yellow ridge that separates the road from the sand and water. “So, what am I looking at?”Emma asked after a moment.  
She was sitting with both legs slightly hanging while Killian sat straddling the ridge facing her. “The horizon.”Killian answered.  
“Is it… doing something?”  
“I thought you’d find it calming.”  
“It is. So is rum.”she said turning her head to look at him.  
He took out his flask and handed it to her. “Emma, I can tell that your heart is uneasy. And it’s my job, well, I hope it’s my job to protect your heart, even when no one is physically trying to steal it.”he said as she took a small drink and blindly handed it back to him.  
“You don’t gotta stop me from going after Gold. I’m smarter than that. He didn’t turn me dark and he’s never gonna.”  
“I’m not worried about him getting to your heart, I was talking about your parents.”  
She sighed. “We’ve talked about this.”she almost complained and leaned into him.  
“I just want to know, is anything gonna be enough, or are you willing to lose them just to spite them?”he asked gently.  
“Give me back the rum.”she said and he handed it to her.  
“They’ve done a lot of good. Turned themselves into heroes.”he said as she took another drink. She was about to argue but he stopped her quickly. “Yes, I know they didn’t own up to what they did. But did you ever think maybe they were ashamed? And they wanted you to like them.”he pointed out.  
“I’d like them more if…”  
“I know, love. They made you feel unworthy and dark with all their lectures and beliefs.”  
“They were kinda hypocrites. I mean, they said they want to know everything, the good and bad and whatnot, but didn’t have the decency to do it themselves.”  
“They were trying to protect you, Swan. Twice. Before you were born, they wanted to make you happy and when they found you again, they wanted to make you proud… do you want both those to be failures?”  
She paused and looked out again before looking at him. “They kinda are. In trying to make me proud they made me feel shameful.”  
“Their intentions were right, their execution, not so much.”he said and she let out a breath, turning back to the horizon. “They can’t go back and change what they did, all they can do is try to be better people for you and for your brothers and all you can do is find it in yourself to forgive them.”he added.  
“Sure, I can forgive them…but…”  
“But what?”  
“I don’t think I can move on.”  
“Why not?”  
“Cause I might not be able to trust them again, Killian.”  
“So, you’re going to just walk away?”  
“I’m not going to run away.”  
“You have to work through this, Emma.”  
“I know, I know, I just don’t know how. I can’t look at them and not see hypocrites that made me feel awful about myself. They intentionally hurt a baby and then turned around and tried to make me see how killing someone evil who was going to hurt me and my family was wrong. When I killed Pan MaryMargret was horrified, David came up to me and told me he knew I was a good person and he wasn’t worried about it. He only said that cause he thought my heart was pure.”  
“And it’s not?”  
“No.”she shook her head. “Not after everything I’ve done. I can use that darkness for the greater good. At least I think I do.”she sighed.  
“We all know you’re not dark, you’re not a monster, why is it so hard for you to agree?”  
“Cause of them,”she said frustrated. “I was fine with myself before I came here, before they came into my life and started talking about the hero way, the right way. People called me a hero long before I was the savior and it was so easy for them to take that away. I was saving people long before they tried to show me the ‘right’ way.”  
“Just because your views don’t align doesn’t mean either is wrong.”  
“But they made me feel as though I was. Every time I showed them who I really was- a soldier, a hunter- they told me there was another way. I tried to leave the hunter life, but it’s never going to happen. I kill, I always have.”  
“You didn’t kill Zelena just now.”  
“Zelena is easy, just slap on a magic cuff and throw her in a cell.”she said as though it were obvious. “I don’t always kill the bad guy, just when I need to. Like Pan, they were gonna leave him for dead but I refused to take the chance.”  
“And… that’s what a hunter would have done?”  
“Yeah..”she nodded. “Dean would’ve patted my back and bought me a drink. They looked at me like a lost soul they needed to save, like I was broken and needing fixing.”  
“Say you never forgive nor move past this. What happens then? What happens between you and them. Them and Oliver. Them and Henry?”  
“Henry?”  
“Both your brothers are upset for what they did to you as well. They love you and want to protect you as much as I do, Swan. I gather they can’t forgive until you do. Just like with Dean. they were cold with him when you were upset with him for keeping Oliver from you.”  
“They were?”  
“Aye, they really made it hard for him. Made him feel as though he needed to make it up to everyone, not just you.”  
“He did it cause death told him to, if he hadn’t it would’ve led to my demise.”  
“And your other two parents saw vision from a unicorn in which you turned dark and were unhappy.”he pointed out.  
“It was only a possibility.”  
“And your death was certain?”  
“Yeah,”  
“So, answer the question. What happens if you can never forgive.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You’ll be miserable.”he said and she sighed. “You will always love them.”  
“I know.”  
“What’s it going to take for you to forgive them?”  
“I don’t know.”she sighed and then turned to see Oliver still busy at work collecting items.  
They sat for a long moment before Max ran up to them, Henry closely behind. “Emma!”Henry called in a panic and they stood.  
“What is it?”  
“Gold and Issac got what they need for him to use the pen.”  
“What how?”  
“With Lily’s blood. She wanted revenge, Maleficent just wanted to live and Lily left. Issac got her worked up and awoke the darkness that came from you and took her blood.”  
“What? How do you know all this?”  
“She told us after she calmed down and turned human again.”  
“I think there’s a very big gap in your story, lad.”Killian said.  
“Right, uh…”he said, he was flustered. “When she was cut she transformed into a dragon and flew off. Mom and dad were helping Maleficent find her, mom got hurt, dad called Emit, we went into this clearing, my other mom healed mom, Lily calmed down, turned back to human told us.”he said quickly.  
“Now that he has the ink he can use the pen to manipulate the stories.”Emma said.  
“Take away everyone else’s happy ending.”Killian agreed.  
“Oliver!”Emma called and the boy ran to them. “C’mon, time to go.”she said and they all ran off. They joined everyone at the mansion.  
“Okay, this guy wants to ruin everyone’s life? Easy solution.”Dean said.  
“We ain’t putting a bullet in his head.”  
“Fine, we just take the pen.”  
“You don’t think I’ve tried? They’re under a protection spell in the shop. I can’t get in.”Regina said. “Lets see if anything shows up in the books, lets be prepared.”  
“Fine,”he agreed and they went to the hidden room.  
“Nothing, they’re all still blank.”Regina said after a long while of going through the empty Storybooks Henry had found. “Whatever the author is writing, it's not appearing in the books. This is useless.”she sighed, tossing the books to the ground.  
“Does the power of the pen work outside of Storybrooke?”Emma asked.  
“What?”  
“Can it affect what happens out there?”  
“Yeah, it does.”Henry answered. “It’s supposed to be used as something to record history from every realm in all the times. Leaving Storybrooke won’t prevent it.”  
“easy,”Robin said as Regina threw another book to the floor.  
“Tomorrow, thanks to Gold and the Author, I can wake up a talking frog.”Regina said.  
“At least you’ll wake up.”Killian said from where he was lazily sitting in a chair, not helping. “I don’t doubt whatever the Dark One has in store for me is a far worse fate.”  
“Well, there’s no use speculating what he wants, we just need to stop it.”David said. “And if there’s nothing useful here, we need to move on. Find something else that can help.”  
“I might know just the thing.”August said as he walked in.  
“August, I thought you didn’t know anything more about the Author.”  
“He doesn’t, but he knows someone who does. That's why I call him here.”Emma said.  
“who?”Snow asked.  
“The man who gave him his power, the Apprentice.”August answered. “I met him once when I was living in Phuket. He was the one who told me about the storybook and that I should learn everything about it.”he explained, finishing only looking at Henry.  
“If he was in Storybrooke, could you find him?”Emit asked.  
“Well, I haven’t seen him, but…”he said and pulled out a paper, unfolded it and held it up for them to see. It was a picture of the apprentice “... that's what he looks like.”  
“I know this man.”Killian said after a long moment.  
“You do?”Emma asked.  
“More importantly, I know exactly where to find him.”he said and that led them to the appraintics house. Blue freed him from the hat and he demanded the page and key to trap Isaac again. Henry said it was in the loft. Henry rushed to the loft with some of the adults and he had the key in his hand when everything went dark.  
He woke up on the floor of the loft and shakingly stood. He checked himself before rushing down. “Mom… Dad… Hook?”he called into the empty loft. He then went outside “Hello!”he yelled into the obviously empty street.  
“Uncle Henry?”Oliver asked coming out from where he was hiding in an alley.  
“Oliver!”he said and rushed to the boy. He knelt down. “Hey, are you okay?”he asked checking him over quickly.  
“Yeah, but… what’s going on?”  
“I don’t know. I was getting the key and then I passed out.”  
“I was with my mom and the others and then I passed out. I woke up alone.”he sniffled.  
“It’s okay, we’re going to figure this out, c’mon.”he said and stood.  
“Wait,”he said stopping him by the hand. “Max told me to stay here.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Went to look for everyone.”he answered Henry looked around. He then gave a sharp whistle and waited for a long moment. A howl answered and he returned it.  
“C’mon, he’s on his way, we’ll stay on mainstreet.”he said and started walking. Oliver quickly caught up to him and held his hand. Henry paused, but let it happen. Despite being immortal, Oliver was still just a kid who was fearful. His fear stemmed from losing the people he loved.  
Max eventually came back to them and Henry had the wonderful idea of leaving Storybrooke to see if they were just in the outside world. “What about Grandpa Dean?”Oliver asked as they drove. “And the hunters.”  
“I don’t know, there was no sign of them in town.”Henry said. He parked in front of a restaurant. “Stay in here, don’t talk to anyone, I’ll be right back.”he said and got out.  
“He’s not very good at driving.”Oliver commented to Max. A very short while later Henry came back, tossed him a book and drove off.  
“Read that, see if you can figure anything out.”  
“What?”  
“Read it, skim it, you know how to read right?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Isaac wrote that. So skim through it, let's save our family.”  
“Fine.”he agreed with a sigh.

They confronted Isaac at a book signing and it ended with Henry and Oliver tackling him and using the key to enter the original book. They were now stuck in an alternate reality. “Do you think my mom is here?”Oliver asked as they looked around.  
“She has to be.”  
“He said we were out here cause we aren’t from a magic realm.”  
“Neither is Emma, we were both born in the real world, the land ‘without’ magic. We’ll save everyone.”he assured him but Isaac appeared and knocked them out and tied them to a wagon. “Let us go.”Henry demanded, all three males were struggling. He ran away when an ogre was heard. “Oliver, Oliver, you gotta use your powers and set us free.”  
“But,”Oliver said. He was on the side, since he was smaller, neither could see the other.  
“You can do it! Just like when you brought Roland and Robin back into town. Set us free so that we can survive long enough to save our family.”he said and waited a moment. Suddenly he heard wood breaking and a blast of golden magic sent the ogre flying back. “Between the eyes!”he said when the ogre recovered. Oliver listened and killed the ogre. “Oliver,”he called the boy who was yet to move. “You did it.”he said with a smile when he shakingly turned.  
“Are you okay?”Oliver asked and ran to get him free.  
“I am, all because of you. Like mother like son.”he said once he was free. Max complained and they set him free just as a woman ran out proclaiming they had been saved.  
“How could we ever repay you?”she asked amazed.  
“Uh?”Oliver asked overwhelmed.  
“Heroes don’t need rewards to do the right thing.”Henry said gently as a knight rode up to them on a white horse.  
“Who are you boy?”Gold asked Oliver, after lifting his helmet after he was informed with what happened.  
“Uh, Oliver.”he answered after a long moment.  
“Good job, very well done, Oliver. Now if you excuse me I’m off to save the next village.”he said before dropping the lid and riding away.  
“c’mon.”Henry said after a moment and led him away while reading the book.  
“Where are we going?”Oliver asked.  
“While we have no idea where Emma is, we know exactly where my mom is.”  
“Which one?”  
“Regina.”  
“You think she’ll help us?”  
“I just… need to get through to her. Isaac said that if a hero gets their happy ending it could destroy the book, so that’s what we gotta do.”he agreed and led them through the traps to find Regina’s hideout. He tried to convince her, but she was too busy trying to escape the kingdom. She did end up going to the tavern to try only to find Zelena and Robin were in love and getting married that very day. Henry was insistent, but Regina told him to go find his real mother since he had said she was his adoptive mother.  
“My biological mother is… Snow white.”he admitted.  
“really?”Regina asked shocked and angry.  
“In my world she’s a hero, not a monster.”  
“Well, in this world she is a monster. Good luck with that.”she said and left.  
“Henry, we need to find my mom and uncle Emit.”Oliver said.  
“We already tried, she’s not in the book… but maybe Emit can help.”  
“Where can we find him?”  
“Uh…”he trying to remember desperately. “Oh! He’s, uh, a shepherd.”  
“How… how is that a horrible life?”  
“He hates physical labor.”Henry answered and they ran off. “Emit,”he said amazed at seeing his brother expertly do manual labor.  
“Who are you?”Emit asked looking around.  
“This is gonna sound crazy, but I’m your brother.”  
“Look, if you want coins, I hate to break it to you, but I don’t have any. I’m barely keeping my own farm alive.”  
“No, look. We’re not from this world. We’re from another land, okay? I had a book but my mom burned it. It told us everyone’s stories.”he said as they followed him around. “I’m your brother, we have a sister named Emma, we’re supposed to be triplets, but it didn’t work out. This isn’t your life. You hate manual labor, you’re married to Graham and adopted five lost boys then somehow with the help of magic you and Graham had a beautiful baby boy and you named him Owen.”he said quickly.  
“Shut your mouth boy.”Emit said harshly.  
“I know, I know how contervecial being gay is esp-”  
“I said shut up.”Emit said pulling a knife on him.  
“It’s okay, Max.”Henry assured the wolf who got defensive.  
“Uncle Emit, I know you’re not happy.”Oliver said gently.  
“Who?”  
“I’m Emma’s son, you two are my uncles.”  
“Emma?”  
“Yeah, that’s my mom… do you know her?”  
“No, but go find her and leave me alone.”he said letting go of Henry.  
“We’ve tried, she’s not in the book. If she was you would know.”  
“She’s the most powerful sorceress there is.”Henry agreed fixing his clothes.  
“The only sorceress here is Snow White.”Emit said.  
“She’s more powerful than her.”Oliver said.  
“She has, uh, special magic.”Henry agreed.  
“Special magic?”Emit asked.  
“You, me and her were a team and we went on a lot of missions together to get back the happy endings. In our world she was called the Savior.”  
They watched Emit’s expression change. “Never heard of her.”he said and went back to his work. They ran after him.  
“Emit, wait, I know that look. What aren’t you telling me?”  
He sighed and stopped again. “There were rumors once of a woman who called herself that… the savior.”he admitted in a whisper.  
“Isaac lied.”Oliver said in realization.  
“He couldn't write her out of the story.”Henry agreed. “Where can we find her?”  
“You can’t… Snow White locked her up years ago. No one has set eyes on her since. The prison she’s in is impenetrable.”he said.  
“It hasn’t met us.”Henry said looking at Oliver who smiled and nodded. Then he took the page he had been able to salvage from the book. “Must be what this map is.”he said.  
“Well, there you go. Now leave me alone.”  
“We’ll be back for you!”Henry called as they ran off.  
“Maybe the Jolly Roger is here and Killian can help.”Oliver said. That led them to docks and they quickly found the ship. “Ahoy! Is anyone here?”Oliver asked as they got on.  
“Careful, boys.”Killian said rushing from the helm to where they were. “No one steps aboard the Jolly Roger’s decks without an invitation from it’s captain first.”  
“Are you gonna make us walk the plank?”Oliver asked slightly sarcastically.  
“All depends on why you’re here.”  
“We need a ship to take us to the Bottomless Sea.”Henry answered.  
“Now, those are treacherous waters. There must be something of great value there to be worth taking the risk.”  
“Someone.”he said pulling out the map.  
“Her name is Emma.”Oliver said.  
“She’s my sister and his mom. And she was put there by the queen.”  
“Then I’m sorry for you. Even if I wanted to, I can’t help you.”Killian said returning it.  
“Why? You’re the captain. Can’t you take your ship wherever you want?”Oliver asked.  
A laugh came from the dock as Black beard approached the ship. “A captain? Is that who he says he is?”he laughed. “I thought I told you to be done swabbing the decks when I returned.”he said to Killian.  
“I’m sorry, Captain Black Beard.”Killian said fearfully and moved to get back to his chore.  
“Wait, he’s the captain?”Oliver asked shocked.  
“Indeed. Unless Deckhand Hook wants to keep playing pretend.”Blackbeard said. “What do you say, Hook? Beat me, and the Jolly Roger is yours. Or are you still a one-handed coward?”he asked drawing his sword. Hook fearfully rushed to swabbing.  
“What are you doing?”Oliver asked shocked turning to Hook.  
“Stand up to him. You can beat him.”Henry agreed.  
“I’m afraid you don’t know me very well. I’m sorry, I can’t help you.”Killian said and dropped to the floor to start swabbing again.  
“Then…”Oliver said through his teeth as he grabbed a sword. “I’ll have to help you.”he said cutting a rope. A pulley swung and hit blackbeard on his head, knocking him out.  
“Nice.”Henry said impressed.  
“What the bloody hell are you doing?”Killian asked rushing to them.  
“Getting you your ship back. C’mon, let’s dump Blackbread and go.”Oliver said.  
“What, you think it’s that easy? I can’t sail the Jolly Roger alone.”  
“We can help.”Oliver said.  
“How do you know how to sail a ship?”  
“We had a great teacher.”  
“You.”Henry agreed and they set to work. They were sailing the sea when Henry sopted the prison island. “Look, there it is.”he called out.  
“There’s a black knight standing guard.”Killian said.  
“Only one.”  
“We can take him out.”Oliver said.  
“Incase you haven’t noticed, I’m a deckhand not a soldier.”  
“Maybe we don’t need to fight.”Henry said thoughtfully. They stopped and prepared quickly once they were able to set foot on the island. “Ollie, you and Max stay here.”  
“But-”Oliver began to argue.  
“For this to work you have to stay here, you’re our back up.”he assured him and they were off. Using the Wookiee prisoner gag they knocked out the knight. “You lock the guard in the cell. I’ll be back with my sister as soon as I can.”he said and rushed off.  
Henry was amazed that she remembered. And she admitted she no longer had magic. He said all they needed to do was give Regina her happy ending with Robin Hood. They rushed back to the ship and Oliver rushed into her arms. Then Lily, who was the black knight they knocked out, attacked and her and Killian fought her off.  
They made it back to land and Emma was helping Hook get used to a sword again. “Tell me more about this other reality. Like us, for example, I sense we were… close.”  
“Very.”she agreed stepping back.  
“Really?”he asked shocked. “Well… I’m starting to get jealous of this other me.”  
“Lets see what food the boys discovered, I’m starving.”she said.  
They were stopped by Lily telling Snow she had been telling the truth about the one handed pirate helping her escape and that the boys were with them too. Grumpy demanded to be told where the boys were. He smacked Killian’s sword out of his hand. “Hey, back off, dwarf.”Emma said, pushing him back. “Or you’re gonna have to change your name to Stumpy.”  
“I know you.”Snow said thoughtfully. “You’re… Emma. the mad hag that was locked in the tower. I almost didn’t recognize you out of your chains.”  
“You’re the one that’s hard to recognize, both of you. This ain’t who you are.”  
“Tell me. Who are we?”  
“My parents… I’m the product of your true love. You taught me a lot of bullshit. Mostly how to believe in hope. And I… kinda do. Now I need you to believe in it too.”  
Snow paused for a moment. “You’re right, Emma.”she said in a whisper, Emma tilted her head suspiciously. “Hope is a very powerful thing… and that’s exactly why I'm going to have to snuff it out of you and those awful boys of yours.”she said evilly and Emma tilted her as if agreeing that made more sense. “Kill them.”she said simply.  
The guards were stopped by David before they even fully took a step. “There they are.”he said pointing to Oliver, Henry and Max who had their arms full of bread and stuff to eat. They had been casually walking by and stopped when they saw what was happening.  
“My, my. I am going to enjoy watching them die in front of her.”Snow said.  
“Save them.”Killian said in a whisper a little hesitantly.  
“Killian, you can’t beat them.”she whispered back.  
“If I can help return things to how they were meant to be, then what happens to me here won’t matter, will it?”he said and Emma looked at him shocked. “Now, go, save your boys.”  
Emma took a short moment before rushing to the boys. Killian kicked the post to an overhead and the contents stored above fell on all the guards, leaving only David and Snow. “Is she worth you life, pirate?”David asked.  
“I’m willing to find out.”Killian admitted a little fearful. David clanged his sword against Killian’s and he grunted fearfully. David kept going, pushing him back. It took him a moment, but Killian disarmed him and hit David, sending him to the ground. “What do you know? I’m a natural.” Snow stepped closer and he pointed his sword at her. “Hey,”he said and Snow slowly walked around, forcing Killian to turn his back to David. “What about you, you’re majesty? Should I make quick wo-”he was cut off by David driving a knife through his back.  
“No!”Emma yelled shocked.  
“I never did like pirates.”David whispered in Killian’s ear before taking out the blade and letting him fall to the ground. He was lifeless before he hit the ground.  
“Mom,”Oliver said pulling her back.  
“We need to get outta here.”Henry said pulling her as well. Max whimpered and joined them. Emma did what she’s always done best and shut down.  
“Go.”she said pushing them away from her parents and they ran away.

Henry took her to Regina’s hide out and Emma talked her into going to crash the wedding. They rushed to the wedding venue and paused. “Once you and Robin share true love’s kiss, everything should be great again.”Henry said.  
“Okay,”Regina nodded. Emma nodded holding Oliver in her arms, he was crushed by Killian’s death and had just stopped, shut down worse than her. While she only shut down emotionally he completely shut down.  
“I’m afraid none of you will be crashing this wedding.”Gold said appearing in front of them.  
“Henry,”Emma said and he took Oliver without a second thought as Gold drew his sword. Emma copied him. “Regina, go, I got this.”she assured them. They fought each other until Gold used his powers to push her into a sack. She groaned and stood then she grabbed her sword.  
“Emma,”Henry said worriedly watching her waver on her feet.  
“Gotta… make sure Regina gets her happy ending.”Emma said, shaking out of it. Gold once again pushed her, she steadied herself and stood.  
“Stay down!”Gold ordered.  
“Never… I’ve been to hell and back. I’ve been fighting since I was born. You think some magic is gonna stop me? Nothing is ever going to stop me. Not even death. Baelfire taught me that, you son of a bitch. So, no. I won’t stay down.”Emma said determined. Gold fought her, swinging, he cut her arm. She grunted and switched hands and kept fighting.  
“I always forget she’s ambidextrous.”Henry said completely amazed. “Max… get his ass.”Henry said after a long moment and Max seemed all too happy to attack. He was thrown off after a moment and Gold kept fighting.  
“We’ll see if death truly won’t stop you.”Gold said and it took him a few tries but he stabbed Emma in the gut.  
“No!”Henry yelled and ran to Emma.  
“Mom?”Oliver asked fearfully, sliding out of Henry’s arms and to Emma.  
“Kid, stop him.”Emma said weakly as Gold walked past them. Henry quickly grabbed her sword and ran to cut him off.  
“mommy,”Oliver cried.  
“It's.. okay.”  
“I don’t wanna lose you too.”  
“Buddy… if… they fail… you go find… grandpa Dean… okay.”  
“I don’t wanna find him, I want you.”he cried and curled up into her chest.  
“Emma!”Dean’s voice came as soon as he appeared in the book.  
“Dad?”Emma asked confused as she saw him. “How?”  
“I…”  
“Don’t… not a deal.”  
“No, no, what happened?”  
“Regina… needs her… happy ending.”she said trying to look at the church. “How?”  
“I woke up in the bunker… he tried to make me forget you.”  
“Didn’t… work.”  
“Of course not, baby, I could never forget you.”he said gathering her up in his arms.  
“No… deals… Dad.”she said weakly.  
“Emma, I-”  
“Prom-ise.”  
“Okay, okay.”he agreed trying to hold back tears as she shook slightly.  
“Take… ca-re… of…”she coughed and heard Max whimpering nearby. “Them.”she said then she went still and Dean cried as he held her tightly.  
“Mom?”Henry asked shocked and Dean looked up to see Gold had mortally cut Regina.  
“I love you, Baby.”Dean whispered kissing her head, then Oliver’s. He stood. “There has to be a way to fix this. To bring her back.”he said to Henry. “To save her.”  
Henry looked at Emma and fell to his knees next to Regina. “No,”he said tearfully. He looked up when he heard the bells ringing. “It’s too late. The book ended. We can’t change it.”  
The doors opened and Robin stopped when he saw Regina and ran to her. The crowd followed, including Zelena. “Oh, she got blood on my dress.”Zelena compalined.  
“Can’t you see she’s injured?”Robin said harshly.  
“This was supposed to be my day! And she’s ruined it!”Zelena yelled and ran off like a child.  
“Regina, are you going to be okay?”Robin asked.  
“No… no I’m not.”Regina answered.  
“You won’t die alone.”he said taking her hand.  
“Too little too late.”Isaac said standing by her feet. Dean swiftly punched him.  
His satchel fell to the ground. “You’re going to change things. You’re going to bring Emma back. Save Regina.”he ordered.  
“I can’t. I’m not the author anymore. I can’t change a thing.”  
Henry slowly stood and grabbed the pen from the bag. “Woah, kid, what the hell?”  
“No,”he whispered.  
“What’s happening?”  
“He’s the next author.”Isaac whispered in shock.  
“I… I can feel it.”Henry said staring at the pen.  
“Henry, fix it.”Dean said to him. “Write everything back to normal.”  
“Without ink, he’s not writing anything.”Isaac said.  
“Emma’s blood- it was supposed to work last time.”Dean said.  
“When mixed with darkness… but she’s… she’s not the savior in the world…or she didn’t start off as one… we also found another… and in this world we need the combination of the two.”Henry said.  
“What?”he asked confused. Apparently it was only clear to Henry that both Emma and Regina had darkness in their hearts and both had redeemed themselves time and time again. They were as much a team as team Cobra. He rushed to Emma and hesitantly dipped the tip of the pen in her blood. Then he rushed to Regina.  
“No! no!”Isaac said and moved to stop him.  
Dean punched him again. “Do it, Henry.”Dean said and Henry added Regina’s blood to it. He watched as the pen gleamed for a moment and he felt the power through his fingers.  
“Thanks to the Heroes Emma and Regina’s sacrifice, Isaac’s villainous work was undone.”Henry said as he wrote then he ended it with a period and in a flash of light they were back in Storybrooke. Henry was standing over Regina.  
“Emma,”Dean said rushing to her.  
Regina woke “Henry,”she said and Henry closed his eyes in relief and helped her up. “Emma,”she said quickly and they rushed to her side.  
“Emma?”Henry asked much like a fearful child as he knelt down next to her.  
Emma’s eyes opened and she was a little confused. She looked around. “Who died?”she asked in groan and Dean and Henry helped her up.  
“Don’t,”Henry said as he hugged her tightly. Oliver was already attached to her side.  
“You did it, kid.”she sighed and nodded at Regina.  
“No… we did it.”Henry said pulling back.  
“I kinda died.”she argued amused.  
“And that made you the savior again along with my mom. It was the combination of both your blood that made the ink for me to fix all of this.”he explained as Robin ran up to them from around the corner and went straight to Regina.  
“The baby,”Regina said quickly.  
“She’s okay.”Robin assured and hugged her.  
“Hook.”Emma said in realization as she picked up Oliver and took off to the loft. She barged in through the door. “Where is he?”she asked quickly. “Where’s Hook?”she asked slower.  
Her parents pulled apart. “Uh, he was there, right before we got dragged away.”David answered pointing to the mess of Henry’s now empty backpack.  
She slowly set Oliver down and took a few steps towards the mess. “Everyone reappeared where they were before this whole mess started… no.”she ended in a whisper.  
“Yeah, sorry about the mess.”Hook’s voice came from upstairs and they quickly snapped to look up at the loft. “I really needed to find that book, I’m usually a bit tidier.”he said and gave them a teasing look. Emma smiled and ran up to him.  
Oliver sighed and heavily leaned against the table. David patted his back. “Killian.”Emma breathed out and rushed into his arms. They ended up falling on her bed.  
“How many times do I have to tell you, love? I’m a survivor.”he said looking up at her. She chuckled down at him. “Look, I didn’t mean to cause any panic. I awoke moments before your parents, and came up here looking for you brother.”  
“He’s fine. Henry’s fine. I’m just glad you are, too.”she said and sighed, staring at him.  
“What is it?”he asked after a moment. She sat up, still straddling him and pulled him up.  
“When I watched you… die… I realized something and… I was scared I would never get a chance to tell you… then I was afraid I had orphaned Oliver…”she shook her head and looked at him again.  
“What is it, love?”  
“I… I… I love you, Killian.”she admitted after a struggle.  
He grinned up at her and kissed her. “And I you.”he said after pulling back. She smiled and leaned her forehead on his and closed her eyes. “Did you say you were afraid you orphaned Oliver?”he asked after a long moment.  
“Yeah… I… kinda also died.”she admitted and he raised an eyebrow. “Long story.”she added and kissed him again. She stopped when she heard fast steps on the staircase.  
They stood just in time for Oliver to jump into their arms. They laughed and fell onto the bed again. “Killian, I’m so happy you’re okay.”Oliver said hugging him tightly.  
“Aye, lad, I am as well.”he said and hugged him back. Emma watched with a smile.

Snow and David slowly walked in after arresting Isaac and locking him up. Emma slowly came down the stairs and paused when they came face to face with each other. “Emma,”Snow began to say, she was about to apologize, but was cut off by Emma hugging them. “Oh,”  
“Emma, is… are you okay?”David asked when she pulled.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”she said looking from one to another.  
“Listen, Emma, we are so sorry for everything. For the lying, for making you feel like-like you were a monster, for everything.”  
“It’s okay,”  
“No, it’s not. You are our daughter and we failed you.”Snow said.  
She stopped and closed her eyes and tilted her slightly agreeing with them. Then she shook her head. “No, you guys are human.”she said gently. “Yeah, I was… beyond pissed cause of everything… especially for… what I felt, but… you both were trying to redeem yourselves. I get it, it’s okay. You guys are my parents and frankly… I’m just glad you ain’t those actual villains I met.”she said and they smiled.   
“What are you saying?”  
“I forgive you… for everything… and I’ve missed you… both.”she said and hugged them again.  
“We’ve missed you too.”David said. “But… what changed?”  
“Honestly?”she asked pulling back. “I… didn’t know if I could really move on… but you know, watching you kill Hook and Gold… killing me kinda...put things in perspective.”  
“what?”Snow asked shocked.  
“Oh, yeah, you guys really missed something.”she said with a smile. “Right now, though, I need to go interrogate Dean.”she added throwing her thumb at the door.  
“Wait-... why?”David stopped her.  
“He showed up, right before I died. I need to go make sure the idiot didn’t make a demon deal or something.”  
“Hey, don’t call your father an idiot.”he scolded as she went to the door.  
“Dad… have you met the man?”she asked as though it were obvious.  
“Still.”he said as though it were obvious as she put on her jacket. She rolled her eyes and left. He smiled and looked at Snow who returned it, they had their daughter back. Their sons had forgiven them before everything happened, to a certain extent, they had said they needed to fix things with Emma before things could settle, before they could move on.

They all went to the diner, Henry and Regina were in a booth, Henry was reading to his baby sister who was in Regina’s arms. They were laughing at her time as the evil queen. “Here we are.”Robin said placing some drinks on the table, Roland was behind him with two others.  
“Thanks.”Henry said taking the soda. He put it down just as Emit grabbed his shoulders from behind, slightly startling him. “Emit,”he sighed.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya, kid.”Emit said amused. “I just wanted to thank you… for saving us… again.”he added. “You did good.”he added ruffling his hair, he pushed him slightly before nodding at the group and walking away.  
“So, what are we reading?”Robin asked.  
“My story.”Regina smiled. “I was something else.”  
“Yeah, and now you’re a hero.”Henry smiled at her.  
“And I finally got my happy ending.”she agreed. Robin took her hand on the table.  
“Speaking of… when are you gonna name our baby sister?”he asked looking at both.  
“Yes, well, we have to do that as well.”Robin agreed.  
“You two can think about it on a walk in the moonlight.”he said, gently taking the baby from Regina and giving them a look. “You heard me.”he added when they looked amused and confused all at once, then they smiled.  
“Well, if you’re sure.”he said standing. Henry smiled at them as Robin pulled Regina out of the booth and they slowly left. Looking back to see Roland excitedly go sit next to Henry so that they could continue reading.  
Close by Emma was standing in Killian’s arms in front of her parents. “I didn’t mean to kill you.”David said to Killian. “Though, to be fair, I didn’t have a heart.”he added.  
“So it’s my fault?”Snow questioned. “What I think he means to say is, we are sorry.”she added gently.  
“Well, you don’t need to be sorry. Although, I do intend to hold it over your heads for a very long time.”Killian said and Emma rolled her eyes.  
“I think we both know what happened in that world was not real.”Emma said.  
“I beg to differ.”Oliver said tiredly, heavily leaning against her.  
“A hero’s work is never easy.”David said amused.  
“I killed an ogre.”he smiled.  
“Like mother like son.”Snow commented and Emma smiled.  
“What?”he asked looking up at Emma.  
“That’s… a story.”Emma answered amused.  
“A very cool one.”Henry said from where he was sitting.  
“You’re reading to the kid.”she said gesturing for him to turn around.  
“C’mon, mom, can I hear it? Please, please.”Oliver asked excitedly. They jumped when the nearby light bulb popped.  
“Yeah, c’mon, let's go for a walk, you need to cool down.”Emma answered gently. She smiled at her parents as she and Killian led Oliver out of the diner.  
As they walked Oliver quickly got tired again and Killian picked him up without prompting or hesitation. Emma kept on with her story and Oliver was quickly winding down again. “Woah, that’s so cool. Are you better with uncle Graham?”  
“Uh… maybe.”she shrugged. Oliver smiled, but it fell when he saw both their expressions changed. He lifted his head and looked to see the group was in the middle of main street looking around worriedly. “What’s wrong this time?”she asked as they went up to them.  
“My question exactly.”Regina said joining them.  
“The Dark one, it’s not tethered to Gold anymore.”Henry explained.  
“What?”  
“Where the hell is it?”Emma asked looking around.  
“It hasn’t gone anywhere.”Emit said he was holding the dagger tightly.  
“It’s surrounding us.”Dean agreed. They were all looking around when Regina gasped. Then the darkness was swirling around her, pulling her away from everyone.  
“Regina!”Robin called.  
“Mom!”Henry added, he stepped forward, but David and Snow held him back.  
“What’s it doing?”  
“What darkness does… it’s snuffing out the light.”Emma answered.  
“I’m not going to let it.”he said and charged, but he was thrown back.  
“That’s not going to work on this thing. The apprentice told me we have to do what the sorcerer did. We have to tether it to a person to contain it.”Emit yelled.  
He took a step but then Emma took the dagger from him and pushed him to Graham before stepping forward. “No!”Regina yelled.  
“You’ve worked too hard, Regina. You need to be there for the baby.”she said.  
She went to stab the dagger into the darkness. “No!”her fathers yelled.  
She ignored them but Killian rushed forward. “Emma, Emma, no, please.”  
“It’s okay… just watch Oliver for me.”she said and pressed her forehead on his before pushing him away, he felt as though something were dragging him back. She whirled around and stabbed the darkness.  
“No!”Emit yelled and fought off Graham before rushing to Emma and taking her hand.  
“What… are you doing!”  
“If it takes you it takes me too.”he yelled over everything. It not only ran through Emma’s body, but then continued to Emit. He stepped forward and with his other hand he grabbed the dagger with Emma.  
Henry watched in pain at seeing his older sibling sacrifice themselves, then determination hit him. They were a team, they went down together, no matter what. He looked at his parents and shook off Snow and elbowed David who had a tighter grip and ran forward. “Henry, no!”the two older siblings yelled.  
“We’re a team!”he yelled and joined their hands on the dagger.  
“Henry,”Emma said in a grunt, sad to see him with them.  
“Team Cobra, always.”he shook his head and they huddled together as the darkness encased them. It rose slowly and started to get smaller. Then in a bright blue light it stopped and they dropped to the ground. They were sitting on the pavement facing each other breathing heavily and looking shocked and confused at each other.


	7. Season Five

In a bright light they appeared in the air and landed on the forest ground. They grunted slightly in pain. “You, guys okay?”Emma asked as she slowly stood.  
“Yeah… I’m good. Henry?”Emitasked standing.  
“Alive.”Henry answered as the other two helped him up. “Where are we?”  
“Uh… I have no idea.”Emma answered looking around.  
“There they are!”someone exclaimed from the trees.  
“That doesn’t sound good.”Emitsaid worriedly as they backed away a few steps.  
They heard what sounded like a mob. “That sounds like we should run.”Emma said and pulled them away quickly in the opposite direction.  
“We just got here, what do they want?”Henry asked as they ran.  
“Root.”Emma said jumping over a large tree root, they listened and no one tripped. “I have no idea, but never try to reason with a mob.”Emma answered worriedly.  
They came into a small clearing and saw a sword in a rock and they froze. They looked around, hearing noises from every direction. “We’re trapped.”Henry said as they backed up, their backs pressing together.  
“What do we do?”Emitasked.  
“We fight.”Emma said and her blades dropped into her hands.  
“That’s a lot of people.”  
“Ten to one, at least.”  
“Let’s do this.”Henry said and they all stood there for a moment, all with blades in their hands waiting to be attacked. They were surrounded.  
“Surrender now.”a man on a horse demanded.  
“We haven’t done anything.”Emma protested.  
“Don’t claim ignorance now.”he said.  
“We’re not from here.”Emitsaid.  
“You have the wrong people.”Henry added.  
“You have terrorized this land for too long. Get them!”the man ordered and they fought, they didn’t kill, but wounded.  
“Emma,”Henry said after a long while and Emma looked to see they were disarmed and backing away. The man she was fighting disarmed her then. She ran, flipped so that she was upside down as she pulled the sword from the stone and landed expertly, between her brothers and the men. The attackers stopped shocked.  
“Emma?”Emitasked confused, she didn’t relax. Then the group stopped completely before kneeling. The one that had been in charge slowly walked up to the front and joined.  
“What the hell?”Emma asked confused and shocked.  
“Our deepest apologies.”he said.  
“What the fucking hell is going on? You were trying to kill us and now you’re… you’re…”  
“Showing our respects. We had no idea you were not the monsters we sought.”  
“H- how?”Henry asked, confused.  
“The monsters we know would never be able to pull excalibur from its stone.”  
“Ex- excalibur?”  
“I thought… Arthur was supposed to be the one that pulls the sword from the stone.”Emma said confused and glanced at her brother, she was yet to relax.  
“I…”the man said confused, they were all still kneeling and looking down.  
“Get up… all yall.”she said and they did as told. “Where are we?”  
“Camelot.”the man answered.  
“And you are?”Emitasked.  
“I am King Arthur.”he answered and the three siblings shared a look.  
“How did we end up here?”Emma asked confused.  
“Your majesty, the prophecy, it came true.”a man said to Arthur.  
“It appears so.”Arthur agreed.  
“What prophecy?”Emitasked.  
“For as long as anyone can remember three of the most ruthless and powerful villains have terrorized my kingdom of Camelot. We were in dark times, hope was in short supply when I was graced with a prophecy. A prophecy that claimed the opposites of our nightmare would vanquish the evil of this land when they arrived.”  
“And… they look like us?”Emma asked.  
“Yes.”  
“They’re evil versions of us terrorizing this place.”Emma said quietly.  
“When the darkness took us it brought us here.”Henry said.  
“Where’d the evil ones go?”Emitasked.  
“We switched places.”Emma said in realization.  
“We need to get back to our land. Now.”Emitsaid quickly.

It was early morning in Storybrooke, the three siblings, the evil ones, were standing around the wishing well looking at it before looking up and at each other. “What brought us to this strange new land?”Henry asked.  
“The hero version of us. You see when they sacrificed themselves to the darkness it couldn’t take over all three of them. It wasn’t strong enough to snuff out the light, instead it made us.”Emma explained slowly.  
“The dark versions of them.”Emitagreed.  
“Precisely.”  
“What of our lives in Camelot?”Henry asked.  
“It’s called the broken kingdom for a reason. It wasn’t hard for the darkness to seep through the cracks and create us, add us into their problems.”  
“So… we’re not real?”  
“Oh, child, we are very real.”Emma said evilly sharing a look with Emmit. Both then moved to Henry’s side, now facing Storybrooke. “And together we will take over this land and rule it.”  
“What of the heroes?”Emitasked.  
“They seem to think we’re the other version, think that by dividing the darkness in three humans they have vanquished it. It won’t be hard to fool them. Soon- soon they will fall into our trap and when they realize it it will be far too late.”   
“Then what?”  
“We rip out their hearts.”she said mimicking the action. “Then… we crush them.”she added and tightly balled her fist. “Then we conquer this land, everyone will be at our mercy.”  
“Where do we start?”Henry asked with an evil grin.  
“Slow, we start slow, pick them off one by one.”

It was midday when they had to rush to Regina’s office “Mom, what’s wrong?”Henry asked worriedly as they ran in. they formed a line in front of the desk, only a few feet apart, shoulder to shoulder.  
“You are.”Regina said. Snow, David and Dean popped up and froze them with squid ink.  
“What? What’s going on?”Emma asked confused.  
“Mom, Dad, what are you doing?”Emitasked trying to move.  
“We know you’re not our children.”Snow said as they walked to stand in front of them.  
“what?”Emma asked confused as Regina put cuffs on them. David then added actual cuffs.  
“Quit the acting. We know you’re not our Emma.”Regina said walking back to the other three.  
“Mom, please, what’s going on?”Henry asked.  
“You’re done, your cover is blown. Where are the real Emmit, Emma, and Henry?”Dean asked.  
“How long have you known?”Emma asked amused.  
“Almost right away.”  
“You really think you could pose as our children and get away with it?”David asked.  
“Now, who are you really? Where are you from?”Regina asked.  
“Why would we answer?”Emitasked.  
“Because if you don’t I’ll just rip out your heart and make you.”  
“You wouldn’t, we look too much like them for you to hurt us.”  
“What’s it matter? You’re trapped.”Snow said.  
“How’d you figure it out?”Henry asked.  
“Henry and Emitare right handed.”  
“Not to mention there’s no tricking a wolf.”Dean added.  
“We know our children pretty well.”David said. “It's going to take a lot more than fearful questions and looks to trick us.”  
“Now, answer our questions.”Regina added.  
“No,”Emma answered simply.  
“Fine, we don’t need you to find them.”  
“We don’t?”Snow asked.  
“No, we don’t. We have something much more reliable.”she explained then she flicked her hand and they disappeared.  
“What do we have?”Dean asked.  
“The apprentice.”she said and they left. They entered Gold’s shop and went to the back and explained to him what happened.  
“When the darkness was met by them it could not conquer all three. So it simply made copies, the three you were met with.”the old man explained.  
“And what happened to the originals?”  
“They are now where all darkness is born. In your realm.”  
“Then take us there.”Killian said.  
“I am too weak now. But this…”he said and a wand appeared in his hand. “... will help. It was a gift from the sorcerer, from Merlin. On the day I became his apprentice. In it is all the light magic.”  
“It can take us to our children?”Snow asked.  
“Not on its own. In order to cross realms, it must be wielded as it was forged. With both sides of the coin, light and… the dark.”he said weakly and his eyes closed, his arm went limp and the wand fell to the floor.

In Camelot the three siblings explained their story and Arthur said that the arrival of the savior was also prophesied and that she would be the one to free Merlin from his prison in a tree. “Okay, I still don’t understand why I was able to pull Excalibur. I thought you were supposed to be the one to that.”Emma said as they walked through the forest.  
“What gave you that idea?”he asked confused.  
“In our realm you’re stories. Our parents and you and all of this are stories that you read to kids or watch in movies.”Henry explained.  
“Movies?”  
“Uh… it’s like moving pictures with sounds. It's a way to tell a story.”  
“You’re wizards must be very advanced.”  
“We’re more like… scientists.”Emma said. “Anyway in the story we heard and watched as kids you pull the sword from the stone and become king Arthur.”  
“Yeah, it was this whole thing. People would go and try to pull the sword and whoever pulled it would be crowned king.”Emitagreed.  
“No, no that is not at all what happened.”Arthur shook his head. “When I was a young boy the sorcerer appeared to me and told me of the sword in stone, but not that I would be the one that pulled it out. He said a great darkness would wreak havoc on my home and only the hero worthy to wield the sword could defeat it.”  
“Then… how’d you become king?”Henry asked.  
“That was the last prophecy bestowed upon me… I was chosen by my steed.”  
“A horse chose you and everyone accepted that?”  
“Not just any horse. No, a magical one, believed to only be a myth, a story of sorts until one day it appeared in the middle of the kingdom. It didn’t let anyone touch it, except me. I was young, and it bowed for me to mount it. I did and it led me to a treasure that helped me restore my kingdom. I fixed it and was crowned king.”he explained.  
“And… the horse? The one you were on seemed pretty normal.”Emitsaid.  
“Oh, yes, he is. No, the one that chose me left a few years ago, when it’s job was done.”  
“Well, riveting tale. Do you have a way for us to get back to our world?”Emma asked.  
“Uh, sorry, I do not.”  
“Great.”she sighed disappointedly.  
“You are destined to free Merlin from his prison.”  
“Yeah… uh… I will.”she said uncertainly. “As soon as I save my family.”she added more certain.  
“Emma!”they heard Dean’s voice and they all looked around confused.  
“Henry!”Regina’s voice added and that’s when the large group came into view.  
“Mom, Dad.”Emitsaid amazed and they all ran to each other, hugging each person.  
“Oh, we’re so happy you’re all okay.”Snow said relieved.  
“Yeah, we are too.”Emma said confused looking around. She now had Oliver in her arms.  
“What’s going on? How’d you guys find us?”Emitadded.  
“Well, your evil doppelganger tried to pose as you.”Graham explained.  
“How’d you know it wasn’t us?”Henry asked.  
“Wasn’t hard.”David shook his head.  
“Who are you?”Snow asked seeing Author stand off to the side.  
“I’m King Arthur of Camelot.”he answered.  
“Camelot?”David whispered confused.  
“How’d yall even get here?”Emma asked.  
“We found a way. We’ll always find you.”he answered as though it were that simple.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but now that you know you’re family is safe maybe you could concern yourself with freeing Merlin from his prison.”Authur cut in.  
“What?”Killian asked turning to emma.  
“Long story.”Emma shook her head.  
“Your Majesty, I think we have something that belongs to you.”David said.  
“What is that?”he asked confused.  
“The villains… they’re from this realm, correct?”he asked confused.  
“Sadly they are. I’m sorry you had to deal with them. I will be more than happy to take them off your hands. Where are they?”  
“We’ll… take you to them.”Snow said and they all walked away.  
The three siblings looked surprised to see Granny’s Diner in the middle of the woods. “You… brought Granny’s.”Emma commented.  
“Backup generator’s working, but the fryers are shot.”Granny said as she rushed out.  
“And Granny.”Emitadded.  
“Terrible news, no onion rings.”Grumpy said also exiting the building.  
“And Leroy.”Henry added.  
“There’s no shortage of people who want to help you.”Snow told them.  
“Emma,”Belle said as she and Doc ran out to them.  
“Belle, you too?”Emma asked shocked.  
“Of course, you’ve helped me so much. It’s my turn.”  
“Wait… you have?”Emitasked confused.  
“Yall don’t know ‘bout all I do.”she said simply.  
“We can turn over the three prisoners to them.”David said turning to Authur and his knights.  
“Careful, we all know how dangerous these ones are.”Authur said as the knights took the evil versions of the three. “Especially this one.”he added when Henry passed him. Henry jerked in his direction, but couldn’t do much. The two older original ones looked at the original Henry. “Now, if you’ll all follow me.”he added addressing the group.  
“Let's go… free Merlin, I guess.”Emma said unsure to the group before they followed the knights who had already started the journey.  
“Mom, what’s with the sword?”Oliver asked looking up at her. He was between Emma and Killian, holding Emma’s left hand while her right held tightly to the sword.  
“It's… excalibur.”Emma answered hesitantly.  
“Excuse me?”Regina asked.  
“Emma pulled Excalibur from its stone.”Henry answered.  
“So… what you have to rule Camelot now?”  
“No,”Emma said shaking her head. “Uh, why’s Zelena here?”Emma asked confused.  
“Long story.”Regina sighed.  
“Looks like we have some catching up to do.”Emitcommented.

They were entering the large gates when suddenly everything went dark and they were once again inside Granny’s, though now it was almost destroyed and it was dark. They were in different clothes, they matched Camelot’s style. They hadn’t fully recovered by the time Sneezy and Sleepy walked in. “what are you guys doing here?”Sneezy asked.  
“What happened?”Snow asked confused.  
“We’re back.”David said.  
“Bloody hell.”Killian said looking around and shared a look with Emma.  
“This doesn’t make any sense.”Regina said stepping away from Robin and Roland. “We were just walking into Camelot.”  
“What the hell are we wearing?”Grumpy questioned looking at his attire. “Sneezy, what happened? How long were we gone?”he added.  
“Six weeks.”Sneezy answered.  
“What?”Emitand Graham asked.  
“Our memories, they’re gone.”David said in realization.  
“Again?”Snow asked.  
“Are you wearing my jacket?”Emma asked after a long moment.  
“Is now the time?”Emitasked disappointedly.  
“Fine,”she said annoyed. “How the fucking hell did this happen?”  
The door swung open. “I think we all know the answer to that.”Evil Emma said as she sauntered in, they stopped, Emma instinctively drew her sword.  
“What do you want?”  
“Well… if I told you that it would defeat the purpose of taking your memories, wouldn’t it?”she said gliding in. Sneezy sneezed and looked up fearfully. “What the hell are you supposed to be?”she asked turning to him. She stepped forward and turned him to stone mid sneeze.  
“Hey,”Emma said angrily. “Leave them alone.”  
“Where are your brothers? huh?”Henry asked fearfully.  
“gone..”Evil Emma said wistfully. “Because of you.”she added and she stepped closer to him, but Robin, Regina, Hook, Emma, David and Snow stepped in front of him. Emma held the sword more determined. “And… now you’ll all pay for what you did to me.”she added and disappeared.  
“What does that mean?”Oliver asked confused.  
“We’ll figure it out.”David assured him.

It was early morning when they sped to the town line in the cruiser to stop the dwarves from experimenting what happens when you cross it. “Stop!”Snow yelled rushing out from the back.  
“Sorry, sister. We can’t stay in Storybrooke as long as Emma’s the dark one.”  
“I am very much still me.”Emma said.  
“Yeah, but the one that turned Sneezy into stone is also you. Snow Queen, Pan, Trio of Terror-”  
“That’s actually good.”Emma said distractedly.  
“We can handle villains like that. But the Evil you is well just like you. She’s the opposite of you, you might still be you, but we’re still fighting you. So tell me, how do we stand a chance against her?”he asked.  
“She’s an empty hollow version of me”Emma argued. “She said the evil versions of my brothers are gone cause of us, so obviously we found a way to defeat them.”  
“If you’re dumb enough to cross that line, be my guest.”Regina said.  
“Who’s gonna save us if we stay? You?”Leroy questioned. “You couldn’t defeat the good version, you expect to hold up against the evil version?”  
“If anyone knows my weakness it’s me.”Emma said.  
“We all know your weakness. It’s Henry. He’s gone and she’s ready to make us pay for it.”  
“We all know I’m willing to die for the people I love, but that ain’t my weakness. Trust me, we will defeat her. I haven’t failed yet.”  
“And neither has she.”he said and turned to Dopey. “Go on. Do it.”he said.  
Dopey turned “Dopey, don’t.”Emma said but she was too late and Dopey stepped over the town line. They watched confused and curious as he stepped a few steps, inspected himself, turned and gave them the thumbs up.  
“Now, if you excuse us.”Leroy said and they all started stepping forward to follow.  
They stopped when Dopey started turning into a tree. Emma and David sighed disappointedly. “No,”Snow whispered sadly.  
“And now he’s a tree.”Emma sighed again and turned away before walking away.  
“Oh, well, that’s new.”Regina commented.

Six weeks ago they entered the gates of Camelot and were presented to the Queen, Guinevere. She walked down a grand staircase and when she reached them they bowed, Dean nodded with a stupid grin before he saw the others had bowed and copied. “The pleasure is ours.”she said and they rose. “We have been awaiting your arrival since the moment we heard Merlin’s prophecy.”she said.  
“Well, we hope you haven’t been waiting too long.”David said.  
“Only a decade or so.”Arthur answered.  
David chuckled a little “Ah, sorry.”  
“I ain’t, I was twelve a decade ago.”Emma commented quietly, she and Dean giggled until Snow turned and gave them a look. They cleared their throats and looked away as if studying their surroundings looking every bit the father daughter pair they were.  
“I wager it’s been worth the wait. As a bonus, it’s given us more than enough time to prepare a ball in your honor tonight.”he added.  
“I thought he wanted me to free Merlin.”Emma commented quietly.  
“I think they’re the ‘celebrate the victories along the way’ type people.”Dean answered.  
“That’s stupid, this is hardly a victory.”she argued.  
“Relax, Em. They did just get their villains as prisoners. Okay, just enjoy the party and worry about it tomorrow.”Emitsaid to her.  
“I don’t do parties, Emi.”  
“What?”he protested amused.  
“Unless I can do stupid shit and get drunk and sleep in the next morning I ain’t a fan of parties. This shit ain't a party, anyway, it’s a ball.”  
“What’s the difference?”he asked after a moment. She looked at him as though he were stupid, closed her eyes slowly in acceptance.  
“A lot,”she said then she stepped forward.  
“ah,”Dean said worriedly and wanted to stop her, but didn’t know how.  
“So, your… majesty, uh, when do I start on this whole freeing Merlin thing?”she asked and saw her other two parents sigh and bow their heads in disappointment.  
“Oh, Emma,”Henry sighed quietly, letting his head fall.  
Arthur nodded with a smile. “Straight to the quest, I see. I like you.”he commented to the others’ surprise. “Follow me.”he added and led them to a tree in a courtyard.  
“So the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms is stuck inside a bloody tree?”Killian asked.  
“I said the same exact thing the first time I stood there.”Arthur agreed.  
“And you think we can get him out?”Emma asked after a moment.  
“Oh, we don’t think. We know. Merlin’s prophecies are never wrong.”  
“Why are you so eager to free him?”a man named Percival asked.  
“Uh…”Emma said unsure, to be honest she just wanted to do it to get home.  
“Our home is being threatened by… it’s called the Dark One.”David said.  
“Yes, I’m aware.”Arthur nodded.   
“We just want to help get rid of the darkness. It’s kind of our fault it’s here to begin with.”Emitadded after a moment.  
“No offense, but I was speaking to the lady.”Percival said.  
“We were under the impression you had that liberty.”Arthur agreed confused.  
“Honestly… not to sound rude or anything, but I just want to go home.”Emma answered.  
“Well, that we can understand.”he agreed. “I pray Merlin can help, but first we must free him from his prison. You said you were the savior, correct?”  
“Yeah,”she nodded a little confused. Then she looked at the others. “I guess I’m the one that’s gonna free Merlin from that tree…”she added slowly.  
“Then we can deal with the darkness.”Regina added confidently.  
They were led to Merlin’s tower to start researching. Emma was at a shelf as Regina closed the door, then she whirled around. “How the fucking hell I’m I gonna do this?”  
“Relax, Swan, you’re great with magic.”  
“No, I’m good at fighting. I can blast something, I can’t fucking free a wizard from a tree.”  
“You’re getting worked up. You have plenty of people backing you. Now let's get started. The sooner we free Merlin, the sooner we defeat the darkness and the sooner we can all go home.”  
“Fine,”she sighed. “And… thanks.”she added.  
“That’s what family is for, right?”she said with a smile.  
“Guess so.”

Emma and Killian were staring at the tree in silence before she sighed. “What is it, love?”  
“I have no idea how to do this.”  
“You will find a way, you always do.”he assured her.  
“Everyone keeps sayin’ that.”  
“Because we believe it. I believe in you, you just have to believe in yourself.”  
She rolled her eyes and looked at him. “That’s what I tell Oliver.”  
“Perhaps you should listen to yourself.”he said raising an eyebrow. She shook her head slightly amused and looked back at the tree.  
“So, has this little excursion helped?”Regina asked coming up next to them.  
“Well… it’s a tree. I’ve confirmed that.”Emma answered.  
A moment later two men came up behind them “My lady.”they said and the three turned.  
They knelt presenting two metal boxes. “For… me?”Emma asked confused glancing at the other two at either side.  
“And you’re right hand.”one agreed and she smirked at that.  
“Yes, yes, she is my right hand.”she agreed amused.  
“His Majesty would be honored if you would wear this to the ball tonight.”the other added as he uncovered it presenting the jewel. Emma slowly took the necklace. Regina did the same. They both stepped back. Emma’s was purple while Regina’s was pink. They looked at eachother and Emma glanced at Hook who sadly looked at his hook. Emma smiled reassuringly before turning to Regina and they switched. Regina clipped Emma’s for her and Emma clipped Regina’s for her as the men stood. “I look forward to a dance this evening.”he added before leaving.  
“He’s not the only one looking forward to a dance with the Savior.”Killian said with a smile before turning back to the tree. Emma’s expression fell at that for a moment.  
She glanced at Regina who seemed to be having the same reaction to the comment. “Uh, Killian, can you check on Oliver, please?”Emma asked after a moment.  
“Of course.”he nodded and gave her a quick kiss before leaving.  
She waited a long moment. “What’s wrong with you?”  
“Excuse me?”Regina asked.  
“I know what’s wrong with me, what’s wrong with you?”  
“I… I’m not completely sure about a ball.”  
“The dancing?”she asked after a moment and Regina turned to her before nodding. “Oh, thank god,”she sighed relieved and slumped her shoulders.  
“You too?”  
“I have no fucking idea what a ball is like. I’ve never done this shit, okay. I don’t know how to be all… princessy.”she said quickly.  
“I had no idea.”  
“Yeah, well, weren’t you a queen?”  
“Yes, and I attended many… just never danced at any.”  
“Then… let's skip it.”she said after a moment.  
“You really think we should?”  
“Hell yeah… you’ve seen how… disappointed they’ve been since we’ve been here. I am never gonna be a princess. Let's skip it and work on freeing Merlin.”  
“Deal.”Regina agreed.

Emma and Regina walked up to the door where Graham, Emitand Robin were giving instructions to Doc about the babies. David, Snow and Dean were watching just waiting. “Are you sure you don’t want us to get Granny?”Emitasked worriedly.  
“If I go to the ball, I’ll just get stuck being Grumpy’s wingman.”Doc answered.  
“We can watch them.”Regina said and they all looked up at them.  
“We ain’t going.”Emma added and she paused and saw their shocked expression before they both turned and walked away.  
“But you have too.”Snow said following them.  
“It’s kinda in your honor, Emma.”Emitagreed.  
“Uh… nah.”Emma answered simply before leaving.  
“What’s going on?”David asked Regina.  
“We should be figuring out how to free Merlin. Not fox-trotting our way across Club Medieval.”Regina answered simply.  
“Regina.”Snow said drawing it out pointedly.  
“What?”  
“The truth.”  
“Why doesn’t Emma want to go and why are you enabling her?”Emitadded.  
“How do you know it’s not the other way around?”Regina challenged.  
“Because I’m not a complete idiot, despite what you may think.”  
“We can’t go.”Regina answered.  
“Because why?”Snow asked.  
“Because.”Regina answered as if it should be enough. Snow took in a breath. “Because we don’t know how to dance.”she finally admitted.  
Snow, David and Dean shared a look. They nodded before David and Dean stepped away. “Well, that can’t be possible. I mean, you and I went to dozens of balls together.”  
“Where your father was more interested in dancing with his precious daughter than his wife.”she pointed out and Snow looked a little sad at that.  
“Regina, I’m more than okay if we stumble a bit.”Robin tried to assure her.  
“Yes, well..”she sighed unsure.  
“This isn’t about Robin, is it?”Snow asked with a small smile.  
“They see me as Emma’s right hand. They see us as a team.”  
“Isn’t that pretty accurate?”Emitasked.  
“They’re expecting someone the savior saw as worthy to align herself with. Not an ex-evil queen.”she said.  
“But… you are someone Emma saw worthy to align herself with.”Graham said after a moment.  
“Regina, if the Evil Queen could conquer realms to spite me, you can learn to dance and prove yourself worthy to be ‘Emma’s right hand’.”Snow said gently.  
“What?”  
“We’re going to teach you how to dance.”Emitsaid.  
“No,”  
“Doc.”Emitsaid pointing at the man in the corner. He grabbed the music box on the table. Then Robin stepped forward as Doc whined up the box.   
“Your majesty.”Robin said bowing.  
“Wait, sorry.”Snow said stopping him. “First thing my mother taught me about dancing, you have to learn to move in a dress. Not a sensible pantsuit.”  
She looked down at herself and rolled her eyes. “Fine.”she said and snapped her fingers then she was in one of her evil queen suits. They tilted their heads. “What?”  
“It’s a little… scary.”Emitanswered.  
“What he means,”Snow cut in quickly when Regina seemed to get defensive. “If you want to prove you’re worthy to work with the savior, maybe you should go for something a bit less evil.”she suggested. She sighed and changed into a pink dress and held up her arms unsure as if asking ‘like this’. “Now that is perfect… it even matches your necklace.”  
Robin stepped forward and they stumbled a bit but eventually got it down. “There you go. And when we’re done, no one in Camelot would think you were ever the Evil Queen.”Robin said lovingly.

Emma was already halfway to the tower when her two fathers caught up to her. “Emma, Emma, wait.”David said gently and she stopped and turned confused.  
“Yeah?”she asked casually.  
“Regina told us why you don’t want to go.”  
“She…. did?”  
“It’s okay that you don’t know how to dance. It’s not your fault. I’m sure Killian won’t mind if you step on a few toes.”he said gently.  
“We just want to focus on freeing Merlin.”Emma said.  
“beebeebeep.”Dean said and Emma closed her eyes and sighed.  
“I ain’t a little girl.”she protested.  
“Lie detector still works.”Dean shrugged.  
“What’s really going on?”David asked gently.  
“People are expecting the Savior.”she answered after a long moment.  
“That’s who you are.”David said confused.  
“They expect the savior to be… uh… princessy, disciplined and all that crap.”  
He nodded understanding. “You mean we expect you to conform to the standards of being a princess now that we’re in a magical kingdom.”he said.  
She gaped for a moment. “When did you get so good at that?”she asked shocked.  
“Emma, we don’t expect you to change or to pretend to be something you’re not. It’s because of who you are that makes you the savior.”he said gently.  
“Emma,”Dean said and she looked at him. “You’re thinking about this all wrong.”he added gently and stepped closer. “This is just… a more complicated long term hunt. You don’t have to change and be a princess…”he said and tilted his head thoughtfully. “Even though you are one. You just have to make a new character, fall into the role like you always do.”  
“He’s right.”David agreed after a moment.  
“Easier said than done.”Emma said.  
“Well, it’s not impossible.”Snow said as she came up to them holding another musical box. “We can start by teaching you to dance.”she added.  
Emma took in a deep breath and looked a little scared at that. “No,”she shook her head quickly in small movements.  
“yes.”Snow said with a small smile as she wound it up.  
“May I have this dance, princess?”David asked bowing like Robin had.  
“Wait, sorry.”Snow said with a grimace, she did it again. “First thing my mother taught me about dancing is you have to learn to move in a dress, not… jeans and funny shirts.”she said gently and Emma looked down to see attire. She had a science shirt on.  
“It’s amusing at best.”Emma said and sighed when Snow gave her a look. “What?”  
“If Reinga can magic up a dress so can you.”  
Emma paused for a long moment. “I… don’t know what fairytale dresses look like.”she admitted slowly.  
“Well, that’s quite alright. Boys, give us a moment.”she said handing David the box and leading her to her room where she had already prepared stuff for her.  
“mom?”Emma asked confused as she was led away, glancing back at the men who seemed amused, wearing similar clothes, but not matching.  
After she was dressed in a lovely lavender dress that wasn’t too extravagant Snow did her hair, loving every moment of it. “I remember my first ball. I was eight years old, and my mother said I was finally old enough to go. It was magical.”she said softly. “Oh, the lights, the music, everything. And I remember thinking ‘I can’t wait to someday share all of this with a daughter of my own’.”she added gently.  
Emma looked up uncertain at the mirror. “Better late than never, right?”she said.  
“Exactly, now come on.”she said helping her up. Emma stood and it was obvious she looked uncomfortable. “It takes a bit of getting used to. Stand straight at attention.”  
“Great, I’m back in the Navy.”she sighed and stood as she was told.  
“Beautiful.”she said with a wide smile. “Now, it’s your father’s turn.”she said gently and moved to the door and let the men in.  
“wow.”David said in awe.  
“Now all she needs is a dance lesson.”Snow said winding up the box again. David stepped forward, but Dean put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hold on.”he said and stepped closer. He took her hand and pulled out the blades that were in the sleeves of her dress. “You won’t need these. This is an actual party for you to enjoy.”he said gently and stepped away.  
“ready?”David asked gently as he stepped forward.  
“Sure,”she sighed, still uncertain.  
“It’s okay, follow me.”he assured her and placed her hands in the correct place. “Just feel it. Step back with your left, all right?”  
“Mhm,”she agreed and when he started she ended up stepping on him.  
“Oh, hm, all right, it’s okay. It’s all right, I’m fine. Fine.”he assured her. “Ready?”he asked with a smile and she nodded. “And, one, two , three. One, two…”he said as they danced gently. “There you go.”he said and she chuckled. “See? You’re a natural, just like your mother.”he added gently as they danced easily.  
“This is kinda… easy.”Emma said a little shocked.  
“Of course it is, it’s not fighting terrorists in the middle east.”Dean said.  
“Or hunting monsters.”Snow added implying. They all chuckled at that.  
“And let's be honest this is not squaring dancing.”  
“Is square dancing really that hard?”David asked distractedly.  
“Now we have to teach y'all to square dance when we get back.”Emma smiled.

Little did the women know that while they were having their lessons the necklaces gifted to them were really a magical nanny cam. The two men who gave them the necklaces were standing over fires. The one who gave Regina hers watched as Robin taught her to dance. Across from him in the very small room the other man watched as David taught Emma dance. They heard and saw everything. They looked up and met their eyes before nodding.

Once the ball started and they were being presented things didn’t seem as scary for Emma and Regina. The footman introduced them. “Presenting Lady Regina and Lady Mary Margaret.”he said and the two women walked down the stairs side by side. David and Robin greeted them at the bottom and stepped aside. “Presenting the Savior.”he said and Emma stood at the top for a moment. She let out a breath and went down the stairs and greeted Killian who seemed in awe.  
“Swan, you look…”  
“I know.”she said amused at how the roles were reversed from their first date.  
They were soon dancing, all with their respective couples, except for Graham and Emitwho weren’t too sure about it. “David… look.”Snow said when she saw Henry standing off to the side.  
David saw and then followed his gaze to see a girl his age. Then he saw Dean with the stupid face he made walking up to Henry obviously about to give him some advice. “Uh-ho, first crush about to be wrecked by Dean.”he said and Snow looked again. “I’m on it.”he said and quickly made his way to his son, trying not to draw attention to himself.  
“Dean, Emma told me to never take girl advice from you.”Henry said not noticing David approaching. He looked up and turned around when he saw Dean’s face change.  
“What?”he asked as if that were outrageous. “I wasn’t- … yeah, okay.”he said and walked away. Henry rolled his eyes.  
“You know you could just walk over there and introduce yourself?”David said after a moment.  
“That’s your strategy, Dad? ‘Introduce yourself’?”he questioned.  
“Think about it. You’re from another land. You’re mysterious, intriguing.”he said and grabbed two drinking from a woman with a plater walking by. “Use it.”he said handing them to Henry.  
Henry looked uncertain. “I… I don’t know, Dad.”he said and glanced to the dance floor to see Emma. David followed his gaze.  
“Really? You think Hook has a better answer?”he asked slightly amused.  
“No,”he said confused. And David nodded in understanding.  
“Ah, Emma.”  
“I was… waiting for her… she’s pretty good.”he admitted. He glanced back at Emma who smiled at him over Killian’s shoulder and flicked her wrist. Then she nodded. “But… I’ll try.”he added with a nod after a moment understanding Emma. He had felt something appear in his belt and knew it was something he could use to get her into the conversation. David slapped his shoulder as he turned and walked to the girl. David chuckled and went back to his wife.  
As they danced Emma and Killian kissed and stopped staring into each other's eyes. Then they snapped out of it and laughed trying to catch up with everyone else. They were interrupted when the man who had given her the necklace came up to them. “May I cut in? It would be an honor to dance with the Savior.” he said. Hook reluctantly agreed and stepped aside, he went to join Robin who had also been asked to cut in and handed Regina over to the man that had presented her her necklace. “I trust you’re having a lovely evening.”he said as he led her onto the dance floor.  
“Yes, I am…”Emma agreed. “Do you know who that woman is, talking to my father?”she asked when she saw Dean was talking to a woman.  
“The better question is who are you.”  
“Excuse me?”she asked, confused.  
“Let me tell you a story. Some years ago a young teen returned to his village in Siria to find it ablaze.”he said and right away Emma knew what this story was. “His tribe screaming, terror in their eyes. His whole world, burning like a funeral pyre. The teen hid, praying for mercy, but none came. He was forced to watch his wife of a month burn… pregnant with their first child. Through the smoke came a teen, younger than him, with a high grade gun. She saw the teen cower against a tree and pointed the gun at him. He sat there, waiting for the bullet to pierce through his thin layer of skin and muscle. Then came a voice of a man asking if there was anyone left. She paused and staring at the teen she answered ‘no, they’re all gone’ and left.”  
“You were that teen.”  
“And you’re the monster that destroyed my village.”  
“I was just following orders.”  
“You didn’t have to.”  
“Who else knows? Who have you told?”she asked stopping completely.  
“Just a friend who can understand.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Arthor would have stopped us from doing this.”he said and looked at the man who was no longer dancing with Regina, but standing there talking as he was with Emma. They both drew their swords. Emma backed away.  
“Swan!”Killian exclaimed running to them.  
“Regina!”Robin said at the same time. Both men tackled the man who was threatening the woman they loved. The other men jumped into action, but Emma quickly stopped the man now on Killian. She pulled him back and he stood and charged. She grunted as she blocked his arm, grabbed it, broke and made him stab himself. Then she looked up to see David had stopped the man from killing Robin.  
“Emma,”Dean said rushing to her. “Hey, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.”she said shaking him of. “Killian.”she said rushing to him. “No, no, no.”she said in a panic as she saw him. Henry pulled her away as David and Dean lifted Killian. Emitand Graham lifted Robin and rushed them to the room with all the magic.  
“Can you heal them?”Snow asked worriedly.  
“Papa?”Roland’s small voice came from the door.  
“Kid, get them outta here.”Emma said quickly and Henry dragged the two younger boys out the room. Dean closed the door. Regina tried to heal Robin and Emma tried to heal Killian.  
“Why isn’t it working?”Emma asked looking up across the room at Regina.  
Regina looked up confused and worried and paused when she saw the swords in Snow’s hands. “Oh… the sword was enchanted to kill me.”she whispered.  
“Then… the other was meant for me.”  
“Our magic can’t heal the wound for our respected swords.”  
“Switch.”Emma said quickly and they crossed the room in a hurry. “You ain’t dying today.”Emma said looking down at Robin before hesitantly healing him.  
“Thank you.”Robin rasped out once he was healed. Emma nodded before rushing back to Killian.  
“Regina?”she asked seeing he wasn’t healed.  
“I- I can't he’ll him.”Regina said.  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t know, it’s just not working.”  
“Then try a different spell!”  
“There is no other spell!”  
Outside the three younger males were listening in, it was hard to make out until they heard Regain and Emma yelling at each other. “My love keeps them alive. My love keeps them alive.”Oliver muttered to himself on repeat. He was a little further back holding his knees tightly to his chest fearful. The feeling of seeing Killian die at his grandfather’s hands rushed back to him and he closed his eyes tightly.  
Killian gasped for air and he was healed. “Killian?”Emma asked shocked and hugged him tightly. Then she looked up at Regina. “I thought you said you couldn't heal him.”  
“I couldn’t.”Regina said. They looked around confused.  
“Then… how is he still alive?”David asked confused.  
“I have no idea.”she answered slowly. “Robin.”she remembered and rushed to him who was still on the table recovering.  
“Are you okay?”Emma asked worriedly.  
“Aye, love, that I am.”Killian agreed a little confused. She sighed and kissed him, not caring about the room, it wasn’t a very graphic kiss anyway.  
Regina turned from where she was at Robin’s table. “Emma,”she called after a moment and Emma looked up at her. “That man tried to kill me because of something I did when I was the evil queen. Why did they try to kill you too?”she asked and everyone looked at Emma.  
“For something I did as a SEAL.”she answered after a long moment.  
“You mean that guy wasn’t from here?”Dean asked and Emma shook her head.  
“I thought you were in the Navy. A soldier.”Robin said.  
“I… don’t want to talk about it.”Emma said after a long moment. She looked down guilt ridden. The door swung open and the three boys rushed in.  
“Papa!”Roland yelled relieved and rushed to him. Emma closed her eyes, relieved that they were no longer looking at her.  
Arthur walked in a few minutes later. “Ah, fathers with their sons, a wonderful sight to see.”he said looking between the two men who had been in danger. They were sitting on the edge of the table. Roland sat on Robin’s lap. Oliver sat on Killian’s. Killian looked around a little uncomfortable, he in no way was trying to impose himself as Oliver’s father, but he hoped. “I hope you accept my apology. We don’t normally try to kill our guests in Camelot. Percival’s and Edwin’s actions were inexcusable.”  
“But… Percival was right. I am the Evil Queen.”Regina said.  
“Camelot is a place for second chances. It matters not who you were, but who you are.”he said after a moment. “Emma, I’m sure you did not deserve that treatment… I did know very little about Edwin, only that he came from another realm.”  
“Uh…”  
“I hope you accept my apology, I would have never accepted him into the kingdom if-”  
“Don’t… it’s okay…”Emma assured him. “I did have it coming.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
Emma looked around for a moment, Killian took her hand. “In my land I… was a soldier in the Navy… a special part of the Navy that specialized in great threats to our country, which I guess is kinda like a kingdom.”  
“A woman in the Navy? And you’re so young.”he asked confused.  
“Help.”Emma whispered looking down and Henry stepped forward.  
“Our world is quite different. Emma is even more different. See she was allowed to enter the navy at fourteen because of her great physical ability and high intelligence. It’s not uncommon for a woman to be a soldier, but Emma was the first and youngest of her kind.”he explained.  
“Well, that sounds heroic. I don’t see why you think you deserved to be attacked.”  
“Well… it’s complicated. We did… questionable things to get to our targets. We were just taking orders, but there are a lot of innocent lives taken at our hand to get to the great threats… because of what I did one day Edwin lost… everything.”she said sadly and looked down shamefully, she didn’t enjoy it, but she did it.  
“It matters not as I said. What matters is who you are now. And if you were able to save them with your magic, then you really are the Savior Merlin prophesized.”  
Emma took a moment “thank you.”she agreed.   
“When or if you are ready, the ball will not cease because of their actions.”he added then bowed and left. Emma closed her eyes and with one arm pulled Henry closer and kissed his head as a thank you.  
“Are you okay, Emma?”Regina asked.  
“I… yeah, I’m fine.”she nodded after a long moment. Then she looked up at them “everyone’s alive and you heard him. The ball is still going on.”she added.  
They went back down to the ball and the crowd clapped at their survival. They nodded and agreed as they walked by. Henry gave Killian a look and he agreed, pulled away from Emma and Henry took over to her amusement. “Can I have this dance?”he asked.  
“Yes you can, sir Henry.”she smiled and they started to dance together.  
“You sure you’re okay?”  
“No,”she admitted. “But, I’ll survive… this is yet another time my past comes back to kill me.”  
“You’re not that person, despite what you did you didn’t deserve it.”  
“Okay, kid.”she smiled at him.  
“I’m serious, Emma. stop seeing yourself as a monster, cause you are far from one.”  
“I love you, kid.”she said looking at him with love and sadness in her eyes. Sometimes she felt as though she were unworthy still. She didn’t deserve this kid in her life.  
“I love you too.”he smiled up at her.  
“Where’d you learn to dance like this?”she asked after a long moment.  
“You really think sword fighting is all they’ve been teaching me?”he said and they laughed.

Six weeks later in Storybrooke they were reunited with Arthur after they galloped through main street demanding to know where they were and how they got there. They were standing in Regina’s office. “A curse brought us here?”he asked confused.  
“And wiped the last six weeks from your memory.”Regina agreed.  
“Who would do that?”  
“Well… the evil version of me.”Emma answered hesitantly. “She kinda…”  
“Confronted us last night when we appeared here.”David said.  
“Why did she bring us here to this land?”he asked after a moment.  
“We… don’t know.”Snow answered.  
“We know it has something to do with her brothers.”Emma added.  
“She said they were gone, and… we’re getting the feeling it was by our hand.”Regina said.  
“I’m afraid you and your knights aren’t the only ones that Evil Emma dragged here from Camelot.”Robin said as he came in. “Little John said he ran into some of your subjects in a forest.”he explained.  
“Are they alright?”Arthur asked.  
“They're a little shaken up. But there may still be some of them out there.”he said then looked at the other group. “I’m gonna round up the Merry Men and search the East woods.”  
“I’ll take the dwarfs, we’ll start in the west.”David said.  
“I’ll go with the Merry men.”Emma sighed.  
“Arthur, you’re with me.”David said and they left.

It wasn’t long later that they had helped the arrivals from Camelot set up camp. “Hey, we covered the forest. Pretty sure we got everyone.”Emma said as she moved some packets of bottled water when she saw Regina. She walked past her determined and Emma knew she was supposed to follow. She shared a look with David before following. “What is it?”  
“You’re evil twin paid me a visit.”she said worriedly.  
“Shit… what’d she want?”  
“Probably to create fear.”  
“Huh?”  
“She warned me that there was a problem on it’s way.”  
“Why the hell is she giving you a heads up?”  
“She said I better prepare because it’s going to have you joining her soon enough.”  
“Oh, boy, not good.”she said putting her hands on her hips  
“Yet another villain trying to turn you dark.”  
“Okay… what do you think it is?”  
“Well… what can turn you dark?”  
“I… don’t know.”she said as though that were a stupid question.   
“We better figure it out so that we can be prepared.”  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”Killian asked as he walked up to them.  
“Yet another villain trying to turn your girlfriend dark.”Regina answered.  
“Again?”he asked looking at Emma.  
“Yeah,”she sighed disappointedly. “It’s… I don’t know. We’ll figure out.”she added.  
“Of course we will.”he agreed.  
“Why do you have excalibur?”Regina asked after a long moment.  
“Oh,”Emma said looking down at her waist. Then she looked around. “If I leave it somewhere… I… hear it.”she said in a whisper.  
“You hear it?”  
“Yeah, like I’m goin’ full on looney bin.”she nodded. Regina gave her a look. “You think?”  
“That might be what she’s talking about, yes, I think.”  
“Huh,”  
“I’ll go do some research, see if I can find anything about a talking sword.”  
“We’ll stay here, help them settle in.”Emma sighed. She saw Dean talking to Arthur. “Gotta go.”she sighed and walked up to them.  
“I’m telling you, camping out here is not a good idea.”Dean said.  
“Because of… monsters?”Arthur asked confused.  
“Sorry, your majesty. My father is a little paranoid about that stuff. There hasn’t been a sighting of these monsters in months.”Emma said and gave Dean a pointed look.  
“You and I both know this is a perfect crowd for a wendigo to hunt.”Dean said.  
“Dad,”Emma said pointedly.  
“Don’t ‘Dad’ me, you know I’m right. Why are you letting them camp out here?”  
“Because it’s safe, trust me. Besides Max is gonna be comin out here to do rounds at night to make sure nothing happens.”she added.  
“At least let me tell them how to kill the monsters of this land.”he said.  
“You don’t have to worry, but just in case he’ll give you a quick run over.”Emma said to the other man then gave Dean a look before walking away.  
“Hey, is everything okay?”Snow asked Emma gently.  
“Dean decided to go full on hunter and tell Arthur ‘bout monsters.”  
“Oh,”  
“Isn’t that a good thing?”David asked after a moment.  
“Most of these things are attracted or even feed on fear. Trust me it’s better to be ignorant. Especially since we killed the last wendigo a few months ago.”  
“What?”they asked and Emma snapped out of her thoughts and looked at them.  
“Oof.”she said when she realized what she had done. “Soo, we might’ve been hunting… keeping the woods monster free.”she said slowly.  
“And you didn’t think to tell us?”David asked.  
“Nope.”she said simply. Before they could say anything Roland’s, Oliver’s, and Henry’s fearfully yelling came from the tree lines.  
“Hook!”Robin called as they all ran to where they had been collecting branches.  
“Emma!”Hook called as a monster carried him away.  
They stopped shocked, pushing the boys behind them. “What the hell is that thing?”Emma asked confused.  
“You mean you’ve never seen one?”Henry asked fearfully.  
“Dad?”Emma asked turning to Dean.  
“Uh… no. I don’t think that’s from here.”Dean answered.  
“Henry, call Regina, tell her what’s going on.”Emma said then ran off. The other adults followed leaving the boys standing there fearfully.  
They were running through the forest. “Over there!”David said and they ran to it, but he dragged Killian away. Emma looked around for a moment poofing into its path. It dropped Killian, and he rolled behind her. “You ain’t takin’ him, bitch.”Emma said and blasted it with magic. It threw her against a tree and she quickly recovered. “Shit.”she said and stood. She took out her sword out, it hit her, throwing her against a tree again. “Fuck.”she groaned slowly getting up as the other got to her.  
“Emma,”Snow said running up to her.  
“Are you okay?”David asked worriedly.  
“I’m fine.”she said through a grunt.  
“We need to get her to a hospital.”Snow said looking at David.  
“No, I’m fine.”Emma said shaking off David’s hands and kept going, she was a bit slower, but determined. She was used to charging on after injury. As she walked Regina appeared. “Regina, good, Henry got to you.”  
“Yes, he did. You look like you should be at a doctor.”  
“It threw me around a little, but I’m fine. What is it?”  
“It’s a Fury.”  
“Which is?”  
“It collects un paid debts.”  
“What’s that mean?”  
“Someone used magic in Camelot and didn’t pay the price.”  
“So… it’s here to take Killian’s life.”  
“Yes,”  
“Can we stop it?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Fine.”she said and sped up.  
“Emma, what are you planning.”  
“If it’s here for Killian then the best I can come up with was I did something to save him and didn’t pay the price. My decisions, my price to pay.”  
“You’re going to sacrifice yourself?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Think about Oliver, about Henry, about your parents.”  
“I was stupid, it’s as bad as a demon deal, okay. They’ll be fine.”Emma said. “Just… keep your mouth shut, I don’t want them tryna to stop me.”

It was night when they found it at a river with Killian on the floor. “There it is! Over there!”Snow yelled and they ran to it.  
It screeched and blasted them away. “Fucking shit.”Emma said as she rolled to her feet, everyone was still down so she ran to it. “Hey!”she said and realized she had the sword in her hand. “Well,”she shrugged and used it to cut the ray going from Killian to it. It screeched. “Yeah, c’mon. You little bitch.”Emma said and it started sucking her sole instead.  
“Emma!”Snow said shocked as Emma dropped the sword as her life force was being sucked out of her. “What are you doing?”  
“Apparently what I should’ve done in Camelot!”Emma answered.  
“Not alone, you're not.”she said and ran to her. She hesitated for a moment then took her right hand. “I’m with you.”  
“Me too!”David said and ran to her, taking her other hand.  
“Yeah, what they said.”Dean said taking David’s hand.  
“I got you, sister.”Leroy said taking Snow’s.  
“As am I.”Robin said rushing to them and taking Deans. Regina took his and finally Arthur took Regina’s. The ray was returned and it blasted the fury away.  
“Fuck.”Emma gasped bending over her knees. “Killian,”she said and rushed to the man. He reacted a bit when she touched him. “Hey, are you okay?”she asked breathing heavily.  
“Aye, love, I am.”he said with a grin and she kissed him.  
Then she slowly turned her head to look at them “How’d y'all know it’d work?”she asked.  
“Lucky guess.”Snow answered.  
“We weren’t just going to let you go.”David added, they were all still recovering.  
“Frankly, if anyone’s going to save this town it’s you.”Leroy added and she closed her eyes and nodded slightly amused, accepting the answer.  
“Leroy,”Snow scolded quietly.  
“It’s okay, I like the honesty.”Emma said tiredly and she let go of Killian and layed down on the grass as well, tired from what happened.  
“You okay?”Dean asked.  
“Yeah.”she answered still breathing heavily. “I haven’t felt like this since hell week at training.”she added.  
“What’s that?”Snow asked after a long moment.  
Emma looked up at her for a moment. “Look it up.”she said and turned back to the night sky.  
“C’mon, let’s go home.”David said, helping her up then he pulled Killian up. Killian wavered on his feet. “You okay?”he asked.  
“Aye, I’m fine.”he said with a grimace. “Thank you.”he added.

In Camelot the women, David and Henry were in the tower working on a way to free Merlin. “If we’re going to free Merlin, we need witchbane.”Regina said.  
“Yeah, but the labels are all faded.”Belle said.  
“Forget the de-cloaking potion. It ain’t a glamor spell anyway.”Emma said.  
“Are you sure?”Regina asked.  
“If I’m getting this right, the tree could actually be him, transfigured, right?”Snow said.  
“We could find out with a sample.”Belle said.  
“Yeah, and when we snap off a twig and it turns into a finger, who’s crying then?”Regna said.  
“Well… first the person holding the finger then Merlin.”Emma answered distractedly. She looked up when she heard silence. “What?”she asked and Henry snickered.  
“Come on, someone, witchbane.”Regina said.  
“I thought I was supposed to be able to get him out. Do we really need a potion?”  
“Well, unless you can find the spell to do it, yes.”  
“You’re not exactly one to use magic for something other than fighting.”Henry pointed out.  
“You go out there to free him and accidentally blast the tree out of the ground isn’t ideal. We’ll stick to this unless you’re certain you can do it.”  
“Regina’s right, Emma.”David said.  
“I heard someone say a woman’s right.”Arthur said as he walked in. “It’s always a safe assumption, isn’t it, David?”he added and Henry smirked from where he was looking through the bottles with Belle looking for ingredients.  
“How are you progressing, Madame Savior?”he added going to Emma.  
“Well…”she said and paused. “Progress, slow but sure.”she answered.  
“Uh, it’s marvelous having Merlin’s own books to work with. It's like talking to the master himself.”Belle said stepping closer.  
“Oh,”Snow said raising her head. “What if we could talk to him?”  
“Huh?”Emma asked.   
“Yes,”Regina agreed in a whisper then chuckled. “You are, very occasionally, a genius.”she said and dove right into the book.  
“Ouch,”Henry and Emma whispered in unison.  
“Yes, if we talk to him, he can tell us how to get him out.”Belle agreed.  
Regina held up a book. “A mushroom.”David commented unimpressed.  
“Toadstool, actually. Deadly poison.”Regina corrected. “Extremely useful in communicating across barriers, even through spells.”  
“So you…”Emma began to say with a grin but Henry cleared his throat. “I’m gonna shut up.”she said and went back to her book.  
“It’s called crimson crown.”Regina said.  
“Yes, I know this name.”Arthur said after a moment Emma looked up again. “It’s rumored to grow in Broceliande, the Forested of the Eternal Night. Its existence is the stuff of legend though. Almost certainly fiction.”  
“Well, people say the same thing about us. How far?”David asked.  
“Half day’s ride. But if it is there, it’ll be protected by magical forces.”  
“I’ll go.”Emma said quickly before anyone could say anything.  
“Emma, at least wait until we know more.”Snow said.  
“Besides, you’re more useful here than out there.”Regina said.  
“No, I am not.”Emma said standing. “Especially since if I don’t get the hell outta this room yall are gonna be scraping my brains off the walls.”she added and Henry took her gun from where it was tucked away in the belt of her dress.  
“I’ll take that.”he commented. “Can I go with you?”he asked calmly.  
“If they let you let me know. Laters.”Emma said taking her gun back and walked out quickly.  
“Okay, just hear me out. Emma’s going to go and we all know I’m most likely to be able to talk her out of bad decisions.”he said calmly to the adults.  
“He’s right. We’ll go with Emma.”David added.  
“David.”Snow said.  
“It’s not like I’m needed here. It's a chance, Emma’s taking it. We have to back her up.”David said kissing her. He nodded at Henry who beamed and followed them out.  
“Emma, wait.”Henry said running up to her, David was close behind.  
“Yall better not be tryna talk me out.”Emma said.  
“We’re not.”he said and she did a double take at them.  
“We’re going with you.”David added.  
“Yeah, okay.”she agreed and they started speed walking away together.  
“Hold!”Arthur said catching up to them.  
“Your Majesty, don’t try to talk us out of this.”Emma said and turning for a moment.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.”he said and that got them to turn again and pause. “I just wanted to propose, Savior, if it's quite alright with you, that I come along and lend aid?”he said quickly. “Come with me and we can get ourselves outfitted. And then we can quest together.”he said turning slightly to lead them in the other direction. The three shared a look before following.

It didn’t take long for them to be provided with other clothes that were more suiting for their journey. “God, I missed pants.”Emma commented in a whisper.  
“Bet you’re really missing cargo pants then.”Henry said.  
“Shut up.”Emma said amused.  
“Am I right?”he asked and she rolled her eyes as Arthur slid a door open to show them his armory in the wall in the room with the round table.  
“Wow,”David said stepping forward.  
“I like to be prepared.”Arthur said. David smiled and took a sword along with Arthur.  
“Henry,”David said distractedly as he inspected the sword seeing the boy trying to grab a sword himself.  
“Yes?”Henry asked turning to his father.  
“Your mothers would kill me if I let you do that.”  
“What do you think his bag is filled with?”Emma asked taking a bow and arrows.  
“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”  
“I just hold them for Emma.”Henry protested.  
“Are you her squire?”Arthur asked confused.  
“More like… apprentice.”Henry answered with a proud smile.  
“She teaches out magic then?”  
“Among other things.”he nodded.  
“Though, you are kinda my squire.”Emma said with a small shrug. He smiled at her and she slipped him a small knife. Emma looked at the chair without a coat of arms.  
David saw her change and followed her eyes. “Was that Percival’s chair?”David asked.  
“Yes,”Arthur said and David went to apologize again. “But no need for more apologies. A leader does what needs to be done. I’ll find a man worthy to fill that seat.”he said then pointed his sword at the larger chair of a different color and walked around the table. “This is the one that will stand empty forever.”he added.  
“I assumed that was your chair. It’s suitable for a king.”David said following him. Emma and Henry shared a look and nodded before turning back to the armory.  
“No. no, no, no, mine is no different to the others in the same way that the table is round. Many of our order are kings and princes in their own realms, nonetheless happy to sit shoulder-to-shoulder with the rest of their knights.”  
“Sexist much.”Henry grumbled and Emma gave him a look, he sighed and looked down.  
“No one of us above the other, except for this one.”he continued going to the big chair not having heard him. “This is the Siege Perilous. Reserved for the knight with the purest heart, the one destined to carry out the most sacred quests. Belonged to a man I trusted more than a brother, but he betrayed me. It’s been vacant since.”  
“Lancelot.”Henry said after a moment.  
“Oh, you’ve heard of him.”  
“Well, all of you are kind of legends.”David said.  
“Really? I shudder to think what our tale must be.”  
“Oh. only one of the greatest romances of all time.”Henry answered. “Your love for Guinevere was ripped away by your best friend, Lancelot.”  
“It’s a tragic story that clearly had a happy ending.”David added.  
“Lancelot was a good man. The situation was difficult.”Arthur said.  
“I understand. Actually, Snow… Mary Margaret and I, we met him.”  
“You did? How is he?”  
“ah,”Emma said shocked and looked down when Henry cleared his throat.  
“Sorry to tell you this, but we learned that he died.”David said. “I’m sorry.”  
“Lancelot failed to resist temptation, but he was a good knight. He tortured himself for his sins for more than I would’ve done. I wished him happy. Just not with my wife.”Arthur said after a moment. Then a squire walked in with a chest and set it on the table, but not gently. “Careful.”he said a bit scoldingly. “This is our reliquary, containing our sacred and magical items our knights have recovered.”he said and picked up a torch.  
“Fire hazard.”Emma commented quietly to Henry in a sing song voice.  
“I’ve never seen magic like that.”David said.  
“It's the Unquenchable Flame.”Arthur said. “Said to be part of the burning bush itself.”  
“Hold on.”Emma cut in quickly. “The burning bush from… the bible?”Emma asked.  
“Like… god and stuff like that?”Henry added.  
“Yes,”he answered confused.  
“You think…”Emma said trailing off quietly.  
“Wouldn’t surprise me.”Henry returned.  
“Son of a bitch… And Dean claimed I wouldn’t need my angel blades.”she said bitterly.  
“I’m sorry?”Arthurs said confused.  
“Forgive them, they tend to fall into their own world.”David said quickly.  
“Did you say angel blade?”  
“Uh… yeesss…”Emma said with a grimace. “See in our land… there are monsters, demons, angels, wolves, ghosts and then there's God the worst pain in the ass we’ve had to deal with.”  
“God is a pain in the ass?”  
“He’s a petulant child with all the power.”she nodded.  
“You’ve met god? Are you a prophet?”  
“No, thank everything I ain’t. Let me tell you that’s a hard and scary job. They almost always freak.”Emma sighed shaking her head.  
“I think that's enough.”David said looking at Emma.  
“Have you met an angel?”Arthur asked amazed.  
“Most are…”Emma paused looking at David who was giving her a look. “Well they’ve tried to kill us multiple times.”she said in protest to David. “There is one though that’s kinda like… my uncle. Pretty cool.”she said and let one of the angel blades drop. “This can kill both demons and angels alike.”she added.  
“You kill angels?”  
“They attack first.”  
“Emma, his reality is crashing around him. Stop.”Henry said.  
“Yeah… okay.”she agreed after a moment.  
“Sorry, you know god?”Arthur asked. “Is he as great as he is described?”  
“No… his name is Chuck and he prefers to play the guitar rather than grant miracles.”  
“Oh,”he said disappointedly.  
“He’s… nothing like you think.”Henry agreed.  
“What of heaven and hell?”  
“Both real,”Emma nodded. “Yeah… hell, worse than you imagine.”  
“Yes, she’s been.”Henry answered the man’s next question.  
“So… should we go?”Emma asked after a long moment. David sighed and dropped his head in disappointment. Arthur snapped out of it after a moment and agreed. They went to the stables and they mounted three horses, Henry rode with Emma.

They were walking through a very dark forest. “What is it noon?”David commented. “You weren’t kidding about eternal night. I’m glad we have the torch.”  
“I’m glad we sent Grif home with the horses.”Arthur said. “These woods would make them restless.”  
“Your squire works hard, Your Majesty.”  
“‘You don’t thank him enough’, I can hear you saying it even when you don’t.”he said and David paused for a moment “You’re right, though. I don’t even have the excuse of ignorance. I was born a common man and have been in service myself.”  
“You weren’t born noble?”  
“I’m as peasant as they come.”he said with a chuckle.  
“Shepherd.”David said.  
“Ah,”he said and they clasped hands. “I can feel my backbone relaxing already. Lets stop with the ‘Your Majesties’ shall we.”  
“Of course.”he chuckled.  
“As for my squire, I assure you, Guin more than makes up the difference, showering him and the others with gifts. She really is the kindest woman I’ve ever met.”  
“Sounds like my wife. Once she decides you’re family, she’d die for you.”  
“Okay, I’m done.”Emma said and pulled Henry to go ahead of them.  
“You won’t be able to see much without the torch.”Arthur said.  
“Yeah, sorry, that ain’t helping.”she shook her head turning back to them as she turned on her bright flashlight that lit more than the torch.  
“You had that this entire time?”David asked after a long moment.  
“Are you really surprised?”she asked and turned to continue walking with Henry. They heard them laugh about something a few moments later.  
“She’s… not like the women from Camelot.”  
“She’s not like the women in our world either. Emma is her own kind.”David agreed amused.  
“She and the boy seem to have a strong bond.”  
“Emma and Henry? Unbreakable.”he agreed. “They share true love between siblings. It’s how she broke the curse… twice.”he explained.  
“She’s quite fierce, though hard not to see why with what you did at the ball.”  
“Dean… he raised her.”he said sadly. “When the curse hit in our land we had to give up our children to ensure their survival. See they were actually meant to be triplets, thanks to the curse they are several years apart. Emitwas the first to be born and we actually thought he was meant to be the savior. We sent him through a magical wardrobe to our land so that he could escape the curse. Then a few years later Mary Margret and I were able to escape the curse we were under in order for Emma to be born. I had to… take her from her mother’s arms in the middle of the woods and leave her defenseless and alone near a road and just hope someone found her.”he said sadly.  
“That must’ve been hard. I’m very sorry.”  
“It was, it was hard… she was… taken by a monster that feeds on children.”  
“It didn’t eat her?”  
“No.. it raised her to laurer other children to the monster instead. She was five when Dean saved her… then he raised her in the life of… they call themselves hunters. They hunt monsters and beasts of all kinds, protecting the innocent and defenseless.”  
“Wow, she truly is a hero.”he said a little confused.  
“I know in this land women are usually not ones to wield swords and go quests. But Emma- with her there’s no holding her back.”he said with a smile.  
“You must be very proud.”  
“I am… of all three of them. Henry- he’s following in her footsteps… even though Emma tries to steer him in another direction.”he sighed.  
“Why is that?”  
“Well, the life of a hunter is not a… glorifying one, it's hard and dangerous. They see a lot of demons and deaths. It is not one to envy. And it is not for the light of heart.”  
“I can not even begin to imagine what that looks like.”  
“I… have had some encounters… you don’t want to imagine it.”  
“She’s protective of him then?”  
“Quite, yes, to be honest we feel she’s doing most of the work the majority of the time. Teaching him everything he needs to know to be successful.”  
“Well, I gather she’s just being a sister.”  
“That she is.”he nodded. “She’s so much like her mother. Kind, loving, selfless, and fierce.”  
“I can see all those in the short time you’ve been here.”he nodded.  
“She has saved us time and time again. Always willing to do whatever it takes to protect the people she loves. Though she’ll hide it behind a sarcastic comment or a few.”  
“Yes, she is not fond of this realm is she?”  
“Don’t take it personally… for most of her life she’s wanted something normal. Traveling between realms, having parents only eight years older than her, magic and all of this is not normal.”he said sadly. “She is tasked with giving everyone else their happy endings; it's hard for her to have hope in her own.”  
“Well, it wouldn’t be a hero’s job if it were easy.”   
“That is true… but it is not a life a parent wants for their child.”  
“I can see that.”he agreed with a nod.  
“However, Henry helps her a lot… keeps her optimistic more times than not. For a while he was the reason she kept fighting, kept going.”  
“Sounds like a wonderful friendship.”  
“I’m sorry, I must be boring you with tales of my children.”he said a little embarrassed.  
“No, no not at all. It makes it easier to welcome them into my kingdom. They share the faces of those who have made it impossible to sleep at night.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Well, we all have our stories, right?”  
“Right,”  
He paused when Emma turned. “How does she know the way?”  
“I’ve learned it best to not question her or her abilities.”he said and followed his children. “Did you find something?”he asked seeing them at the edge of a bridge.  
“I think that’s what we’re lookin’ for.”Emma said handing him her spyglass.  
“So, it is real.”he said with a grin. “Careful.”he said when Emma stepped on the bridge to test it. It was old and rickety and the water was above it.  
“Oh, she’s thinking.”Henry commented with a grin as he watched her.  
“I’ll go.”David said and Emma shook her head.  
“If it’s bout weight, I’ll go.”Henry said and again she shook her head.  
“No, this is basic physics.”Emma said thoughtfully as she inspected the bridge. “It's about surface contact and speed. The faster and less contact you have the more it’ll hold, thus you’ll be more secure and… well you won’t go for a swim.”  
“So… what’s your plan?”Henry asked intrigued.  
“Well, what does this sound like?”she asked turning to him.  
“... well, you won’t poof over there, you don’t have a good sense of distance and you don't have a clear view.”he said thoughtfully and she smiled. Then he snapped his finger and looked at her. “You’ve done this before. You’re going to use a bike, do a wheel and ride it all there… but… you can get the head start here.”he said looking behind them. “But not over there.”he said looking at the small piece of land. “It’s not even or big enough.”  
“What's a bike?”Arthur asked David quietly.  
“You’re about to find out.”David answered watching his kids with a smile.  
“You got a point, kid… but…”Emma said.  
“but…”Henry said slowly. “You only need it to stay up on the way over there, if it collapses on the way back you can probably out run it.”  
“Well, I was gonna say I can poof back, but you’re right too.”she shrugged. She clipped a walkie talkie to a strap across her chest, handed him her backpack and slapped his chest before going back a little. Henry gently pushed them back.  
“Let the torch be your beacon back.”Arthur called to Emma. Then she zoomed past them on one wheel of a bike she had magiced up and she expertly went over the bridge.  
They heard the rattle of the wood and splash of the water. After a moment there was a crash and David moved to the bridge, but Henry held him back holding the radio. “Shit,”came from the radio and Henry smiled.  
“She’s fine.”he assured them. David extended the spy glass again to see her at the island collecting the mushroom. The bike was upside down with a wheel still spinning, broken.  
As Emma crossed the bridge she saw a head pop out of the water. Then another and two phantoms were on the bridge with her. “Fuck.”she said confused and drew excalibur. She decapitated one and the body felt around for it as she turned and duled the other. She cut off the hand of the other and turned to see the recovered its head. “Okay, then.”she said agreeingly. “Batters up!”she called and waited for a second.  
“Hey, batter, batter, batter, batter.”Henry called back albeit a little confused. At the edge Henry was confusedly standing in front of the men in a ready position. Then he caught a helmet, it stung a bit and looked confused at it as he shook out a hand.  
“Phantom knights must be what’s guarding the crimson crown.”David said. Henry nodded and tossed it into the trees before peering into the night again. All they could do is listen to the clang of metal and wait.  
“C’mon, Emma.”Henry whispered. “They got her.”he said quickly after a long moment.  
“How can you be certain?”Arthur asked.  
“I just do. She needs our help.”he said and David was on the bridge before they could say or do anything else, he didn’t question it. If Henry said Emma was in trouble he was inclined to believe him. He searched for a moment and jumped when Emma popped out of the water only to be dragged in again. He looked in for a moment before plunging his arm in, he couldn't really see her, just hoped she could grab his hand. He felt her grasp it and he pulled her up.  
“Are you okay?”he asked looking at the water.  
“I could’ve been down there another two minutes, just didn’t want you to worry.”she smiled at him from where she was laying on the bridge. “Thanks,”she added as he pulled her up and they rushed to the light of the torch.  
“What are fathers for if not to pull you from the grasps of phantom knights?”he said as he helped her along. She had gotten more than half way through. She layed on the ground tiredly.  
“Emma, are you okay?”Henry asked quickly.  
“Dandy.”she said holding up the ‘okay’ sign as she breathed heavily.  
“You’re bleeding.”Aurthor said looking at her side. Emma looked down.  
“Huh, that I am.”she said thoughtfully. David went to her other side.  
“Emma?”Henry asked putting pressure on the wound. Emma grunted.  
“And there’s the wooziness.”she said breathing a little heavy and her eyes closed.  
“Dad, it’s a deep cut, she’s losing a lot of blood.”Henry said looking up at David.  
“Okay, we need to get her out of here.”David said and went to pick her up.  
“It’s too long a journey to a doctor, she’ll bleed out.”he argued.  
“We need to stop the bleeding first.”Arthur agreed.  
“Right, but how? I don’t exactly have a medical kit on me.”David said.  
“Emma does.”Henry said quickly. David took over and Henry dove into the bag.  
They started to argue about what they should do, debating their options, not noticing the wound Emma had was healing on it’s own and she came to as they did. “Guys.”she said slightly confused but they were still too busy arguing. “Guys!”Emma said more forcefully and they stopped. “I’m fine.”she added calmly, David moved his hand to see she was no longer bleeding.  
“how?”Arthur asked confused.  
“No idea.”she admitted and looked at her new scar.  
“Just like with Hook, you just… healed.”David said and Emma looked up.  
“Oliver.”she said in realization.  
“Your son?”Arthur asked.  
“Yeah… there was the whole thing after his dad died, he was always nervous and scared.”  
“You told him his love for everyone keeps everyone alive.”Henry said in realization.  
“Obviously I mean it metaphorically, like if we die we’d still be with him.”  
“Lets not correct him.”David said slightly amused.  
“I’m confused.”Arthur said.  
“Oliver is part angel and part demon, he is a very powerful little boy.”Emma explained.  
“Oh,”he said slightly shocked.  
“Did you get it?”Henry asked.  
“Yeah,”she said handing it to him. “Keep that safe.”she added and he nodded. She looked at the men and saw Arthur's expression. In the dim lighting she couldn’t see much, but enough to give her pause. She nodded slightly and stood. “Now, let's get back.”she added, wrapping her arm around Henry and nodding at the men.

They walked into the room immiting the shine of victory. “Either you found some version of junk food here or you succeeded.”Regina commented.  
“Wait… there’s junk food in Camelot?”Emma asked looking around. “What? Where?”she added still confused.   
“Poor choice on my part.”she nodded.  
“We got it.”David informed them. “Henry.”he added.  
Henry placed his bag on a table with a huge smile that fell when he saw the zipper he had put it in was open. “No,”he said when he found it was empty then he panically looked through it.  
“Kid?”Emma asked concerned.  
“I… I must’ve left the zipper open. Emma, I’m sorry. I-I I…”he said heart broken, he had ruined it, Emma had retrieved it and all he had to do was carry it.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay.”she assured him gently.  
“No, no it's not.”he argued. “You told me to take care of it and now this was all just a waste of time and energy because I wasn’t compentned enough to take care of it.”he said angrily.  
“It’s okay, we’ll find another way. We always do. Besides let's be honest this was kinda a cheat code.”she said gently.  
“She’s right, Henry, don’t beat yourself up for a mistake. We’re all human.”Snow agreed.  
“Quest means to seek, not to find. It’s the seeking that counts.”Arthur added.  
Henry paused and looked up at him. “You really believe that?”he asked and the man paused.  
The man struggled to answer and he looked down again. “C’mon, let’s go see if we can laugh at Dean for anything.”Emma said wrapping an arm around him and leading him out.  
“I don’t deserve to laugh at Dean.”he protested and the adults looked down.  
“Maybe it was a bit too much to take him out there.”David sighed.  
“Well, we’re not any worse off than when you left.”Belle said.  
As they walked down the hall Henry sighed. “Emma, I’m not in the mood to go laugh at Dean.”  
“Walk or I’ll carry you.”she whispered harshly. Henry looked up confused, but didn’t question it. Just let her push him away. She paused when she saw Dean flirting with a woman. “I mean… tell me that ain’t a little amusing.”she said pausing.  
“Doesn’t seem like he’s striking out.”he shrugged glumly.  
“Man, you really are sad.”she commented and dragged him up to Dean.  
“Emma… I’m a little busy.”Dean whispered nervously.  
“Oh, deer, you’re the savior, it’s an honor.”the woman said bowing.  
“Yes, she is.”Dean agreed wrapping an arm around her. “You saw what she did at the ball? Yeah, yeah, I taught her that.”he added.  
“Sorry, he has to go.”Emma said to the woman and dragged Dean away.  
“But-”  
“Dad, shut up and walk.”Emma said simply.  
“What happened?”he asked Henry.  
“I- I’m lost too.”Henry shook his head. She took them to Emmit’s door and slowly pushed it open, peering around the door before pushing them in.  
“Emma?”Emitasked confused as he bounced Oscar.  
“Where’s Graham?”Emma asked quickly looking around the room.  
“Uh… he’s with the other boys at Granny’s, making sure they settle in for the night.”  
“Anything anyone from Camelot has given you in this room?”  
“Uh… I haven’t gotten anything.”  
“Good.”  
“Emma, what’s going on?”Dean asked suspiciously and confused.  
“I don’t trust Arthur.”she said in a whisper.  
“why?”Henry asked slowly.  
“Please explain why you don’t trust the man that.. Is the king of the kingdom we’re in, who threw you a ball, obviously clothed you and invited you into his home.”Emitagreed.  
“Okay we went to go find this mushroom to help us talk to Merlin so that he could tell us how the hell to get him out of the tree. I got it, gave it to Henry. When we got back it wasn’t in his bag.”  
“Emma, that’s my mistake, I was stupid and left the zipper open.”  
“I watched you close it, kid. It ain’t your fault.”  
“Why do you think Arthur took it?”  
“Cause, obviously you were pickpocketed. Now that zipper ain’t the most obvious one. Not to mention it’s a 21st century bag.”  
“Meaning the common thief wouldn’t try.”Dean agreed.  
“Someone went in just for the mushroom and only four people knew where and what it was. Now, I didn’t take it, you didn’t take it, and I’m sure David didn’t either. Who does that leave.”  
“Arthur.”Henry agreed after a moment.  
“Okay, if you think he took it, why are you doing this?”Emitasked confused.  
“Cause I couldn’t demand he empty his pockets right there and then.”  
“I think we’re all past questioning you.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t be so sure. They seemed charmed by him, he’s a king, you should’ve seen the way David was looking at him. I need actual proof before mentioning it.”  
“And we’re the ones you can tell without proof. You can come to us with just a hunch.”he nodded in agreement.   
“Team Cobra.”Henry nodded.  
“I’m part of Team Cobra?”Dean asked.  
“Honorary member.”the three sibling said in unison without much thought.  
“So, what now?”Henry asked.  
“We need to keep him away from any lead we get.”  
“Sure, how though? I mean like you said, the others trust him. They’ll have no problem filling him in.”Emitpointed out.  
“That’s why we’re gonna run our own pirate investigation. Us four away from the others.”  
“Awesome, we need a name.”Henry said.  
“That is your department.”she said quickly. “I’m gonna sneak some books over here, you guys look through them and don’t let anyone see them, got it?”  
“Yeah, no one knows. We can store everything in my room.”Dean said with a nod.  
There was a knock on the door and they shared a look before Emitopened it. “Mom,”he greeted with a small smile as he stepped aside.  
“Oh, there you two are.”Snow said referring to Emma and Henry. “Are you feeling better?”  
“Uh, yeah, yeah. Nothing my big sister couldn’t fix.”Henry nodded smiling up at Emma.  
“Good, good. Well, your father is getting ready to be knighted at the round table, so please come to the chamber.”she explained.  
“That’s so cool.”Henry said, just because it seemed like the thing that was expected.  
“Yes it is. I’ll be waiting for you three there.”  
“Wouldn’t miss it. We’ll meet you down there.”Emitnodded. Snow smiled and left. Emitclosed the door. “Wow, was not expecting that.”he said turning.  
“Told you.”Emma said.  
“Are we really going to let him?”Dean asked.  
“Yup,”she nodded simply.

They stood and watched as David was knighted, Emma and Henry shared a look when Arthur redirected him to the biggest chair. “He’s good.”Henry whispered to her.  
“But we’re better.”she agreed. “Though this all just seems like bullshit to me.”  
“Kinda cringe.”he agreed. “If anyone deserves to be knighted it’s you.”  
“Wouldn’t take it.”she said. They were smiling and clapping, no one heard them. She heard Oscar crying and took him from Emmit. “Stop me and you’ll regret it.”she said to him before walking out the door. Just as she exited into the hall a figure walked by. “Someone there?”she asked looking into the perpendicular hall. She looked back into the room and stepped closer. She was completely out of view of the room from all angles when a man appeared.  
She drew her sword. “I’m a friend.”Lancelot said.  
“Last time we trusted someone with that face it ended up being an evil witch.”  
“You’re the savior, correct?”he asked seeing the sword. “You’re the one ment to vanquish the darkness from this realm?”  
“Uh… that’s what I’ve been told.”  
“Then you must know there is a terrible villain in Camelot.”  
“Yeah, three, they’re locked up in the dungeon.”  
“No, there is another. Arthur.”  
“Why would I trust you?”  
“I trust a hero of your power knows a true threat. You said someone wore my face, Cora, correct? She posed as me after the curse struck.”  
“Yeah…”  
“Trust your eyes, it is me.”  
“No, not good enough. I ain’t taking any chances.”she said slowly.  
“You are acquainted with Snow White correct?”  
“Yeah,”she said slowly drawing it out.  
“I met her and the prince a long time ago. Over thirty years. I was… the knight for King George. Ask her, ask her if I took her and unknowingly gave her a poison to prevent her from bearing children. Ask her and when you are certain I will be in the north woods.”  
“I know it’s true.”Emma said before he walked away.  
“You do?”he asked turning back to look at her.  
“Yeah, that much is. Give me a little more.”  
“We journeyed to a lake together, Snow White, the prince and his mother. His mother was injured by a poison, she was dying. The lake, lake nastoe was believed to carry magical waters, but when we arrived it was dry. I was able to find a sip, just enough for one person.”  
“And his mother sacrificed herself so that Snow could be cured.”  
“Only Snow White and I know that.”  
“And her children.”  
“You are…”  
“Snow white is my mother.”she nodded.  
“Well, it is an honor to meet you.”he said bowing.  
“Yeah, yeah, all that knight princess stuff. Tell me about Arthur.”

Six weeks later in Storybrooke they were at the station. “Okay, so it’s a mushroom.”Emma said from where she sat at David’s desk near the cells.  
“I’m not sure if this is the right answer, but these books came from there. I think we were looking at this for answers.”Regina said.  
“What? We’re gonna eat and grow or something?”Emma asked.  
“This isn’t for eating. It’s poisons.”  
“Soo… no super weird trips?”  
“Emma,”Emitsighed.  
“What?”  
“Let her talk.”  
“Go on.”she nodded.  
“We’ve been violated!”Leroy proclaimed as the dwarves stormed in.  
“ah…”Emma opened her mouth, then closed it.  
“What’s the problem?”David asked.  
“What do you think it is? The evil version of her.”he said angrily.  
“What’d she do?”Emma asked with a sigh.  
“She took my ax.”Happy said.  
“Uh, dwarfs are your department. I’ll stay on this.”Regina said taking the book and walking away slowly.  
“bitch.”Emma whispered closing her eyes.  
“What do you want us to do about it, Leroy?”Snow asked.  
“Help us.”he said as though it were obvious.  
“Well, you know what, Leroy, next time she appears and threatens us I’ll ask about the ax.”Emma said simply.  
“How would you feel if she were to take that sword of yours huh?”he asked angrily.  
“I ain’t attached to excalibur.”she shook her head. “Once we find a way to defeat her you’ll be our first call to get that ax back.”  
“What are you scared of her or something?”  
Emma looked away annoyed. “Okay, Leroy, we know you’re upset, but don’t start things with Emma.”Emitsaid quickly. “We’re doing everything we can to stop her from whatever she’s going to do.”he added more calmly when Emma let out a deep breath.  
“Thanks for letting us know.”David said and they left in a grumble.  
“Okay, what does she want an ax for?”he asked once they were alone.  
“When I figure it out, I’ll let you know.”Emma said standing, she stormed out.  
“Emma,”Snow said following her. “Hey, don’t listen to the dwarves. No one doubts your ability to defeat her. And you are far from alone.”she said stopping her in the hall.  
“I’m not having a crisis, Mom, just… I’m gonna go help Regina. Dealing with angry dwarves ain’t what’s gonna end all this.”  
“Just be careful.”she agreed with a sigh.  
“She okay?”David asked when Snow walked back in.  
“She’s… stressed. I mean if I were fighting an evil version of me I would be too.”  
“Yeah… the evil version of you was… scary.”Emitnodded.

Emma walked into Regina’s vault. “I thought you were on dwarf duty.”Regina said.  
“Yeah… not happening.”she said joining her. “You’re the magic expert. Why would she want a dwarf ax? She’s the darkness, I can’t figure it out.”  
“I have no idea. Those Axes can cut through anything.”she sighed.  
“Fine, you got anything?”  
“Nothing new.”  
“We need the dagger, that’s what we should be looking for.”  
“Well, no. that works when it’s tethered to a person. This evil version of you is solely the darkness. Even if we did have it, it wouldn’t be much use.”  
“Great, so the dagger only controls the darkness when… it’s in someone.”she sighed. “Okay, we knew Merlin was in a tree, right? Maybe that tree is here?”she added after a moment.  
“Well, if you want to go searching for that tree, be my guest.”  
“You got a better idea?”  
“If you think looking for a tree is the best chance follow that lead.”  
“We don’t got our memories, so why not fix that?”she asked after a moment.  
“How?”  
“Memory potion.”  
“I haven’t been able to do that before.”  
“Then we fix Gold and he makes them.”  
“How would he know?”  
“Neal told me that when he and Gold were… combined, Zelena gave him a potion so that he would remember. Gold was gonna take it, but Neal… broke through, I guess and sent it to Killian.”she explained quickly.  
“Who then in turn found you and gave it to you.”she agreed.  
“So if we fix him, he can restore our memories.”  
“Well, if you think that’s the best way to go about this.”  
“Stop that! I need your actual opinion, Regina.”she said harshly.  
“Stop what?”  
“The ‘if you think so’ bullshit.”  
“I’m saying I trust your judgement.”  
“Well, I don’t. Okay, we’re fighting me. She thinks like me.”  
“Does she really? Sure, she could be you, she can have dark magic and your intelligence, but she doesn’t have your experience, Emma. use that. Don’t think like a savior… be a hunter or a… what is it? … walrus? Sea lion?”  
“SEAL.”Emmsa said bemused.  
“Think like that. It’s your experience and thought process that always gets us out of the corners.”she said and Emma sighed.  
“Hey… anything on why… I hear voices when I don’t got excalibur?”  
“I’ve been keeping an eye out, but I’m looking for a lot of answers.”  
“Yeah…”she sighed and paused for a moment. “You… haven’t…”  
“No, I haven’t mentioned it to anyone.”she assured her.  
“I just don’t want them to worry.”  
“How are you going to explain the sword on your waist then?”  
“Said I have it for the same reason I got angel blades up my sleeve.”she answered. “Call me if you find something.”she sighed and left. She hesitantly entered Gold’s shop.  
“Emma,”Belle said with a smile as David did a double take.  
“Hey,”Emma greeted. “What’s going on?”she asked David.  
“Oh, uh.”David said glancing at Arthur.  
“Our reliquary has been robbed.”Arthur said.  
“Reliquary? Like… what exactly?”  
“Items our knights have recovered. Magical items. In it was a bean, it can be used to open a portal. It can get me and my people to our realm.”  
“Oh…”she said after a moment. “Yeah, that sounds important.”  
“What are you doing here?”David asked.   
“Well, uh, long story short I think Gold can restore our memories. Came to see if I could do anything to help Belle… fix him.”Emma said looking at Belle.  
“Uh, like I was telling David, I found a healing spell. I have everything except for something that touched him before he became the dark one.”Belle answered.  
“I’ll talk to Killian, he’s the only one that knew him from before.”Emma said quickly and rushed off.  
“Wow, she’s… she never changes.”Belle commented a little confused.  
“No she does not.”David agreed with a smile.  
A while later Emma and Killian were walking through the woods. When Emma talked to Killian he was confused, said she had just left with the sword he had used to threaten Gold when he was just a man. Now they were trekking through the forest searching for a sign of the woman. “Killian, it’s okay. She plays a convincing me.”  
“I should’ve known. How can I claim to love you and not see the difference.”he said angrily.  
“Hey,”she said and stopped to look at him. “She played at your heart, frankly I would’ve done the same thing. All we can do now is… get that sword. Unless you know-”she stopped when she heard a truck speeding down a clearing. They ran to see David on the bed of his truck while Arthur drove. They were speeding towards a man on a horse. David grabbed a plank of wood and used it to knock him down. “Talk about hybrid jousting.”she commented shocked. “And quick recovery.”she added when the man stood and ran off, David chased after him, but got juked. She pulled Killian to hide behind a tree then with perfect timing jumped out and tackled him. David ran up to her. “Need a hand?”she asked with a grin.  
“Emma,”David said breathing heavily.  
“Who’s he?”Emma asked gesturing to the man she was pinning to the ground.  
“The man who stole from the reliquary.”  
“And you gave me a look when I forgot the plank in your truck.”  
“It came in handy.”he nodded and took over for her. “What are you doing out here?”  
“Killian had a sword that touched Gold before he was the dark one, but… evil me tricked him.”  
“And you thought you’d find it out here?”  
“No, we’re looking for where she could be hiding.”  
“Emma, don’t go picking a fight.”  
“Well… I ain’t.”she protested. “I don’t start fights, I end them.”  
“Just…” he sighed. “Be careful.”

In Camelot the women were in the tower again when Arthur rushed in. “the prisoners, they’ve escaped.”he said in a rough that had them looking up.  
“how?”Regina asked.  
“I don’t know.”he shook his head.  
“Take me to the dungeon.”Emma said and the whole group went down.  
“I don’t sense anything.”Regina said.  
“Cause they didn’t use magic.”Emma said looking at everything.  
“Someone let them out.”Dean agreed.  
“I can assure you I have full faith in my men.”Arthur said.  
“Maybe they physically broke free.”David said.  
“No, look at these markings. They broke the locks, but it has to be from the outside.”Emma said as she studied the work.  
“If it was one of the guards they could’ve used a key.”  
“Not all the guards have keys to the cells.”  
“How do you know that?”Arthur asked.  
“I tend to learn everything about the place I’m in.”she answered after a moment. “If they had used a key it would’ve been like a big flashing beam to them.”  
“How can you tell the damage was done from the outside?”  
“I… the angle and force it took to do this says it was done from the outside.”Emma said standing and looking around. “They used… this steak.”Emma said after a long moment. “And… this rock.”she added picking up the two.  
“How can you possibly know that?”David asked.  
“There’s chips and residue near the doors, it matches the components of this rock. Everything else in here is stone. The markings match up.”  
“Uh, you can usually tell approximate height and weight.”Henry said after a moment.  
“Well, approximate pressure and thus weight.”she nodded.  
“While you’re busy playing Sherlock you’re forgetting three very powerful very evil people are now loose in Camelot.”Regina pointed out.  
“You wanna use a locator spell on them? Oh, that’s right. We don’t got shit of theirs.”she returned. “We need to do this the old school way.”she added thoughtfully.  
“Who was supposed to be watching them?”Dean asked.  
“Uh, I’m not sure… the guards organize among themselves.”Arthur answered.  
“Who's the head guard?”  
“Maverick. I’ll have him summoned.”  
“Oh, and also the person who found out they were missing.”he added and Arthur nodded.  
“What is she doing?”Robin asked looking at Emma who was pacing and writing on a notebook.  
“Back home she has access to a system that does all the math for her. Now she needs to collect everything and do all the math herself.”Henry explained quietly.  
“How long does this take?”Regina asked after a moment.  
“Well, she’s doing everything by hand so… not as fast as she likes.”  
“Well, are we supposed to just stand here and watch?”  
“no.”Emma said distracitly. “Regina take Belle, Mary Margret, and Robin, look through all the books. See if they have a weakness. David, Dean, Graham, go question the guards.”she said she looked at Dean then flicked her nose. He scratched his ear in agreement.  
“What are you going to do?”Snow asked.  
“First the math, then ask around, see if anyone knows where they might go or if they might seek out someone.”Emma answered.  
“Be careful.”David agreed and they left.  
“So… what are we really doing?”Emitasked once they were alone.  
“We’re gonna go talk to…”she looked around. “Someone.”she said after a long moment. “C’mon.”she added and led them out.  
“I thought you were doing the math.”Killian said.  
“Already did. Someone about six foot, between 190 to 218 pounds, most likely male.”  
“That sounds an awful lot like… the king.”  
“That’s why I’m filling yall in.”Emma added. “When I took Oscar out to settle him I found someone.”she explained once they were in the woods.  
“Who?”  
“Lancelot.”  
“But… you said he was dead.”Henry said after a long moment.  
“I know… he tricked Cora.”  
“Then… where has he been?”  
“I don’t know, but he told me Arthur couldn’t be trusted.”  
“And you trust him?”Killian asked.  
“Yeah,”she nodded. “I’m more than suspicious of Arthur. But I’m sure Lancelot is… well him and can be trusted.”  
“Then… why didn’t you tell everyone?”Emitasked.  
“Cause, we need proof.”Emma said and then paused in front of Granny’s.  
“Wait…”  
“Oh, yeah, the boys know.”she said and entered.  
“Prove it’s really you.”the boys said drawing their weapons to stop them at the entrance.  
“Papa told us they’ve escaped.”Mathew said.  
“So, prove it’s you.”William agreed.  
“How’d Graham get them a message so fast?”Henry asked.  
“He’s been using birds.”Emitsaid.  
“Resourceful.”Emma nodded. “Boys, I think if Max hasn’t mauled us by now, we’re good.”she added gently after a moment.  
“She… has a point.”Albert nodded and they lowered their weapons.  
“Lancelot!”Emma called and the man walked out. “Okay, we need you to sing like a bird and tell us what you know about Arthur.”she said quickly. And so he told them about what happened with Guinevere. “Okay, fine whatever, what else, not the love story.”she said after a moment.  
“Like do you know anything about Merlin’s prophecies? Or any reason why he would allow the darkness to escape?”Killian added.  
“Or is all you know that he used the sands of Avalon to make his kingdom?”  
“I had suspicion, when I was a knight, that he aligned himself with the darkness. Alas I could never prove it.”Lancelot said sadly.  
“Okay, classic hero syndrome.”Emma said thoughtfully.  
“He said the… magic horse led him to something to fix his kingdom.”Emitsaid.  
“He used the sands to do so, we know that much, but why deal with the darkness?”Henry asked thoughtfully.  
“Fame… glory… excalibur.”Emma said slowly looking down at the sword. “Maybe he wasn’t completely honest with the prophecies.”she added turning to them.  
“Why would he do that?”Killian asked.  
“Cause he ain’t meant to be king. So the prophecy we know, even our parents knew in the enchanted forest, was that the hero that pulled excalibur from the stone is meant to rule, to lead, what not. He wanted to vanquish the darkness himself, be the hero, pull the sword, be king.”she explained it quietly.  
“Instead he just got stuck with… fixing the kingdom and waiting for the hero to arrive.”Lancelot agreed in wonder.  
“But you already pulled the sword from the stone. He’s already posed himself as king. How does any of this help him?”Killian asked.  
“Because if we do get Merlin out he’ll expose him.”Emma said her eyes moving quickly around the room as she thought. “He’s going after the tree. He wanted to kill Merlin.”Emma said quickly and they ran off.

They ran up to the tree quickly and stopped when they almost ran into the other two groups. “What’s wrong?”Snow asked worriedly.  
“We think… they’re gonna go after the tree. Figured if anyone knows how to defeat them it’s gonna be Merlin.”Emma said after a long moment.  
“Oh… I thought you were trying to find a place they might go.”David said confused.  
“Uh… didn’t pan out.”she shook her head. “What do yall got?”  
“Well, we hope you’re right, because we haven’t found anything for how to defeat the darkness.”Regina answered.  
“What about… who freed the evil ones?”Emitasked.  
“nothing,”Dean shook their heads.  
“What?”Emma asked confused.  
“Well, not nothing.”David said. “We talked to the head guard who told us who was on duty, but… he’s missing. We think he ran off after letting them out.”  
“So, really, you’re the only ones who accomplished anything.”Regina said.  
“Whatever, let's free Merlin, as soon as possible.”Emma said quickly.  
“I’ll ask Arthur if he can put guards on the tree.”David said and started turning.  
“No, Dad, wait.”all three siblings said quickly, confusing them all.  
“What?”he asked confused.  
“uh…”Emma said unsure trying to find an excuse.  
“We have to tell them.”Emitwhispered.  
“Tell us what?”Snow asked.  
“Uh… the truth is… we can’t trust Athur.”Emma said in a whisper.  
“What? Of course we can.”David said as though it were amusing.  
“No, Dad, we can’t.”Emitshook his head.  
“Why not?”  
“Cause… I’m sure he took the crimson crown from Henry, and I’m sure he’s the one that let the evil ones free, and… we’re pretty sure he’s been lying about the prophecies.”Emma said.  
“Emma, this is ridiculous.”  
“What makes you think all of this?”Regina asked.  
“Lancelot.”Henry said quickly almost in a panic.  
“He’s not dead, he’s here trying to fix everything.”Emma said quickly.  
“Cora said he was dead.”David protested.  
“Well, yeah, he tricked her.”Emma nodded.  
“Well then, has he been all these years?”  
“Don’t know.”  
“Where is he now?”  
“Hiding. Not like he’s welcomed in Camelot.”  
“Because he went after Arthur’s wife.”he said pointedly.  
“I… I mean his side of the story makes a little more sense.”  
“And why is he back?”  
“To fix things.”Emma said as though it were obvious.  
“Lancelot said that when he was a knight he had suspicions that the king aligned himself with the darkness. Now if that is true it would clear all the mess up.”Killian said.  
“If, if is the key word here.”David argued.  
“See, I told you, what’d I say.”Emma asked annoyed, she turned and took a few paces back.  
They watched as she started pacing and grumbling to herself. “What, what did she say?”Snow asked confused.  
“That you guys need proof, more specifically… dad.”Emitsighed.  
“Well, of course we need to proof, this a lot of he said she said going on.”David said.  
“I don’t know. Emma makes a lot of sense. I just don’t understand why he would align himself with the darkness.”Regina said.  
“Because… he might be lying to the prophecies bestowed to him.”Killian said.  
“We all know the prophecy of excalibur. Even you guys before you went to the other world. Then we get here and he gives us a completely different story.”Emitsaid.  
“So… you’re saying he’s not meant to be king?”Robins asked confused.  
“Yeah, he just had to… build the kingdom and keep it going until the real ruler got here.”Henry said glancing back at Emma.  
“Makes sense.”Graham nodded.  
“ah,”Emma said and fell to her knees.  
“Emma?”Dean asked rushing to her. She straightened out, throwing her head back and they all backed away when they saw her eyes were completely white.  
“What’s going on?”Oliver asked fearfully. Snow pulled him into her so that he couldn’t see. It stopped and Emma passed out falling completely.  
“Emma,”Dean said rushing to her.  
“Graham, Robin, stay here with the tree, let’s get Emma somewhere better.”Emitsaid quickly. Dean picked Emma and carried her to one of the rooms.  
“What is it? Is she okay?”Henry asked on her other side.  
“Dean, what is it?”David asked.  
“This… happened before.”Dean said confused. “At the time we thought she was psychic, that she was having visions. Then they stopped and… it was like she didn’t remember them, so… we just never talked about what happened.”he explained.  
“What if she was having visions?”Henry asked after a long moment.  
“What?”  
“Emma was chosen to be the savior, she’s the hero that pulled the sword from the stone. She’s supposed to free Merlin. She’s more than just the savior cause she broke your curse. She’s a hero in this realm too. What if she was having visions cause Merlin prophesized her to be… bigger.”  
“So… this guy was reaching across worlds to talk to Emma when she was a little girl?”Dean asked confused looking down at Emma.  
“Did she ever tell you what would happen when something like this happened?”  
“It was so long ago.”Dean shook his head.  
“Anything, anything at all.”  
“We would ask her and she would say the same thing. Her friend… uh… Lin- her friend Lin was lonely and… wanted to talk to her.”he said slowly as she stood from where he was kneeling.  
“Lin?”Emitasked confused.  
“She… had a little trouble speaking.”he shrugged.  
“Okay, did she ever say what… Lin- said?”  
Dean took a moment, it was so long ago, Emma had been only six at the time. John was still there trying to keep him from caring about her. If she were to cause too much trouble they were going to just dump her at a police station. “Dean?”Henry asked snapping him back.  
“Sorry,”he shook his head. “Uh, the first time she snuck out she was six. And… somehow she got into the movie theatre. She said Lin took her there to watch a movie.”  
“Was… it the Sword in the Stone?”  
“I don’t know. It was a cartoon, I was only in there long enough to drag her out.”  
Emma gasped as she shot up and they all turned to her. “What the hell is going on?”she asked looking around confused.  
“We were just going to ask you the same question. What happened?”Regina asked.  
“Uh..”she closed her eyes trying to concentrate. “I think… I know how to free Merlin.”she said a little confused. “This… feels familiar.”she said looking around.  
“What do you mean by you think?”  
“Well… I can’t explain it… all I can say though is.. I was right. Arthur is a liar and can’t be trusted. He don’t want Merlin free.”she said, starting confused but ended pointedly.  
“Let’s free Merlin then.”Emitsaid and Emma stood, but paused.  
“I… know how… I just don’t know where to get the last ingredient.”Emma said hesitantly.  
“What’s the last ingredient?”Regina asked.  
“A tear…”  
“A tear?”David asked.  
“Wepted for the lost love.”she nodded.  
“I don’t understand? Why is that the last ingredient?”Regina asked.  
“Right. The first dark one trapped him in the tree by using one of his tears for loss of the love of his life.”Emma said.  
“That still doesn’t make sense.”Emitshook his head.  
“Sometimes spells are like a snake bite. Using a tear of lost love is like an anti-venom.”Regina explained. “Now we just need to find a tear of lost love.”  
“Right… where are we going to get that?”Killian asked.  
“Lancelot.”Henry said in realization.  
“what?”Snow asked.  
“Think about it. Lancelot loves Guinevere, but he can’t be with her.”  
“The kid has a point.”Emma nodded.  
“How do you know Lancelot loved her?”David asked.  
“Not loved, loves. He still does.”  
“But… she loves Arthur.”Henry added.  
“Well, lets go.”David said and Emma stopped him. “What is it?”  
“I… can tell you still don’t believe me. Still don’t trust Lancelot… you need to stay here.”Emma said a little sad, some things never changed.  
“Emma,”he said confused and hurt. She didn’t trust him… again.  
“Sorry, Dad.”she shook her head and looked down. “Lets go make a grown man cry.”she sighed and walked away, not meeting David’s eyes.  
“David,”Snow said when they were alone.  
“Why is this always happening?”David asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Me and Emma… I’m always messing up when it comes to her.”  
“If you want her to trust you, you have to trust her.”  
“I do.”  
“Do you? Because everytime she takes a chance you don’t trust her to take it. You argue it.”  
“They are always chances that risk everything. If she had gone after Arthur god knows what would’ve happened.”he argued.  
“Emma is a soldier and a hunter. You know as well as I do that she thinks before doing anything. Even if it doesn’t seem like it. We’ve all learned to trust her instinct. She was right about Regina, about Henry, now about Arthur. She was right about us. She didn’t come to us about this suspicion because she thought you wouldn’t listen, David. And she was right.”  
“I… know. I just don’t understand why I’m so… useless.”  
“You are not useless.”  
“I’m hardly their father. Especially Emma. she doesn’t need me and she never will.”  
“Of course she does.”  
“Really?”he asked gesturing to the door. He was so frustrated and hurt and angry at himself. What if he never fixed it or proved to Emma he could be trusted. How many more times could he do this before Emma was fed up and was done with him. He looked down ashamed.  
“You can make it up to her by going to the tree and keeping it safe. She doesn’t want you to come because she thinks you don’t trust her. Show her you do.”  
“What if I can’t? What if… we’ve already had so many fights in which I was always in the wrong. I’m always messing up with her. What if we have one fight too many? She doesn’t need me, she has Dean. And he does everything right.”  
“David, you’re spiraling.”she said gently. “That won’t happen, Emma loves you.”  
“But does she like me?”  
“David, you need to snap out of this, okay? You are worrying over nothing.”she said gently and he didn’t realize his eyes were welling with tears until she pressed a cloth to his eyes.  
“You’re right.”he agreed sadly, looking down. “Go, if I can’t go with her, you should.”he added and she looked at him sadly before leaving.

David was with Graham, Robin and Henry, standing guard over the tree. “David, what are you doing?”Arthur asked as he came up to them.  
“Oh… uh.”David said unsure how to answer.  
“We’re standing guard.”Henry answered and Arthur glanced at him.  
“Standing guard?”he questioned David.  
“We think the evil ones are going to go after the tree. We’re protecting it until my sister can free Merlin.”Henry answered.  
“You? They left you to guard the tree?”he laughed.  
“Henry is a lot stronger than you think.”Robin said.  
“He is just a child, a squire at best. It’s in his best interest if you don’t fill his head with ideas of being a hero.”  
“I’ll have you know my son is a hero.”David said pointedly.  
“Really? He has no skill with a sword.”  
“You don’t always need a sword to win a battle.”  
“Did you need something, your majesty?”Graham asked after a moment. Just then the other group ran up to them and paused when they saw Arthur.  
“Your Majesty, what can we do for you?”Snow asked.  
“You can start with why you have betrayed me.”the man answered.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I welcome you into my kingdom and in return you lie to me about Lancelot and harbor him, you aid him.”he said as though they were in the wrong.  
“I thought you said you wished him well.”Henry pointed out.  
“Not in my kingdom and certainly not with my wife… now, I’m going to need you all to step away from the tree.”he added as guards came out and lined up behind him.  
“Max,”Emma said as she drew her sword and Max pushed Roland and Oliver away. “Okay, Arthur, how’d you find out ‘bout Lancelot?”she asked and they watched as he was led behind the line of men to the dungeon. “And how’d you find him?”  
“The real savior told me.”he answered and they were confused at that. “We know you three are imposters, the evil versions, now tell me what have you done to the real savior?”  
“He’s lying, that’s why he let them out.”Emma whispered in realization.  
“So that he could lock us up and have the other three take our place.”Emitagreed.  
“We need to do the spell now.”Emma said quickly. “Go!”she said and she and Regina rushed off to a small wall and started working while the other ones covered them.  
“now!”Regina yelled and she put the tear they had gotten from Lancelot.  
“Why didn’t it work?”Emma asked confused looking at Regina.  
“Emma!”Henry yelled fearfully and she turned to see he and Emitwere being cornered against a wall. She drew her sword and rushed to them.  
“Ah!”she yelled and stabbed the evil Emitin the back. He collapsed and then turned to black smoke that was sucked in by the sword.  
“No!”evil Emma yelled and drew a sword. “Fight me!”she yelled angrily and Emma charged.  
“She took him, now I take you. Eye for an eye.”Evil Henry said and was about to kill Emmit.  
Henry countered him. Knocking his sword up and elbowing his ribs. “No one hurts my family.”Henry said angrily. “Mom!”he yelled when he saw a guard about to kill Regina.  
Emma looked up from her own battle to see what he was yelling about. “Ah!”she yelled blasting the knight and the evil version of her with magic. Regina turned surprised.  
“You will pay for his life with your own!”the evil version of Henry said as charged.  
“No,”David yelled and tackled him down.  
“Kill me then!”he yelled angrily and David looked confused and looked down at the knife sticking out of his stomach. Evil Henry pulled out the knife and just as he jabed it up David flew off of him and Emma was above him. She closed her eyes tightly as she stabbed him with excalibur. She didn’t look down until she felt it fall a little and it was in the dirt.  
“No!”evil Emma yelled as tears streamed down her face. “No! No!”she cried devastated. Emma looked at her confused.  
“Snap out of it and kill her!”Arthur demanded and she slowly stood.  
Emma looked around before grabbing a rock and throwing it at her head, she passed out. Emma then ran to her and wiped her tears off her cheek before rushing to where Regina was protecting the things they were using for the spell. She stuffed it in the cup and then magic surrounded her, both light and dark, black and white. “It’s working!”Emma said amazed.  
“Stop her!”Arthur ordered.  
“Do it, Emma!”Regina said standing guard. Everything stopped as white magic shot from her right hand back shot from her left. It combined as it surrounded the tree and the power of it was holding everyone back. Then the final push tossed everyone back and Emma was the only one left standing. She stared at the cloaked figure on the ground. Everyone stood first before it seemed to cover and slowly stood.  
Everyone watched in shock and awe as he slowly reached up his hands and slid his hood off. Emma and he stared at each other, he smiled. “I’ve been waiting for you… Emma.”he smiled at her again before turning to Arthur. “And you.”he said scoldingly. “You were my great hope… how you’ve disappointed me. I graced you with prophecies and you twisted them for your own gain.”  
“I disappointed you?!”Arthur asked angrily. “You gave me false prophecies, promised me happiness and prosperity! Instead you task me with fixing a kingdom for her!”he yelled throwing his arm in Emma’s direction. “Made me do all the work for her to swoop in and take it all!”he added and Henry went to Emma’s side a little wary of what was happening. “You ruined my life.”he added and took his sword out.  
“Put it away Arthur, we both know that sword can’t hurt me.”he said calmly then gave him a look that said ‘you know I’m right’.  
He sheathed his sword. “This is not finished.”he warned he and his knights left.  
“Where’s evil me?”Emma asked drawing her sword. They all jumped and looked around.  
“When you blasted her with your light magic you made her human. Gave her a bit of good.”Merlin said simply. “Right now she was fighting to destroy that light in her.”  
“Wait… I know you.”Emma said after a long moment. “I… I’ve seen you before.”  
He smiled and looked down amused. “You were quite young when I first made contact with you.”he said gently. “You were so young and… tormented, you couldn’t pronounce my name.”  
Emma looked down confused in thought and memories came flooding back to her. She was young, having nightmares of her time with the Rawhead. She would usually eat the kids in front of her, as a warning and reminder that she at any point could end up like that. Then the man standing before her today came in calmly and snapped his fingers and everything was frozen. “You… made my nightmares stop… you… I called you ‘Lin’.”she said in realization after a long moment, still confused and looking around. “What the fucking hell?”she finally bursted out.  
“And she’s okay.”Emitnodded.  
“I am so confused.”Emma said looking around.  
“I think we all are.”Regina said standing next to her.  
“why?”Emma asked him. “I don't understand.”  
“We’re not safe here.”David said after a moment. “Arthur is still king and he still has the support of everyone in the kingdom. We need to get somewhere else.”  
“Your father is correct.”Merlin agreed and then they were all at Granny’s.  
“Okay, you know what?”Emma asked after a long moment. “I’m gonna need you to explain… everything, please. Like why did you… I don’t know everything? I thought Arthur was supposed to be ‘the boy who would be king’ why… Why is it different? Why were you in my dreams? W-why is any of this happening?”  
“You were always full of questions.”he said fondly. “Do you know why you are the savior?”  
“I… loved my brother and broke a curse?”she said and he laughed. “Then?”  
“It’s because you have an extraordinary gift.”  
“Which is?”she asked slowly.  
“You are the only who has ever been able to harness the darkness and use it for good.”  
“Huh?”  
“That’s what you said when we went to look for Lily. You use the darkness when you need to.”Emitsaid.  
“Yeah, sure, but I seriously doubt I’m the first one.”  
“Not first. The only.”Merlin corrected.  
“I mean… look at Regina though. She was evil and now she uses that to help us.”  
“Regina changed, she didn’t harness it.”  
“Okay, so… I can use the bad for good. What’s that got to do with everything else?”  
“She’s broken.”Henry whispered to his parents. She was overwhelmed and confused, too flustered to think straight, everything was fast.  
“Okay, you know what? I don’t care anymore.”Emma said after a long moment. “I’m supposed to vanquish the darkness, right? So… I’m gonna do that. Kill evil me then we can all go home.”  
“It is your destiny to become queen.”Merlin said.  
“I don’t care, okay? I ain’t a queen, I ain’t a princess, I ain’t any of this shit. We’ll… fix Guin and she can rule, I don’t care. All I want to do is… ‘vanquish’ the darkness and go home, to Storybrooke, where I belong. So, how do I find evil me?”  
“When you blasted her with magic you made her more human. You put a little good in her and now she’s… unpredictable and more dangerous.”  
“So… you’re saying good was like a catalyst that started a reaction?”  
“Yes,”  
“Great,”she sighed. “Even more reason to go after her, kill her before she does something.”  
“Emma, I think it was a warning. We need to be more careful and cautious now.”Snow said.  
“She was controlled when the only light was the love for her brothers. You enhanced that light and took them all at once.”Merlin added.  
“Oh, so she’s an emotional train wreck now… yeah, that is a problem.”Emma said slowly.

Six weeks later in Storybrooke they were gathered at the station looking at the empty cell that had held the squire David had arrested. “So he just vanished?”Killian asked.  
“Could it be magic? Your squire, did he wield such power?”Robin asked when Arthur.  
“Not that I ever saw.”Arthur answered.  
“Well, there’s no sign of tampering.”David said.  
“Then he must have lied about having the bean. Must have hidden it on his person somewhere and used it to escape.”  
“How could he be so selfish? We could all be home right now.”Guin said.  
“Desperate times.”  
“Our people want so badly to return. We must do something to raise their spirits. The despair of being away, that’s what caused all of this. Who knows what else it can lead to?”  
“You’re right. People need hope.”Snow said. Emma closed her eyes and let her head drop knowing now they were stuck with something to raise people’s hopes with. “And…”she added more directed to Emma who then looked up. “As your hosts and leaders of this town, it’s up to us to provide it.”she added turning back to Arthur and Guin.  
“What do you have in mind?”Regina asked.  
“How bout a dance.”Henry asked looking up from his phone.  
“Dance, huh?”David said as he sat next to him on the edge of the desk. “Looking for an excuse to ask your girlfriend out on a date?”he added and that got the others at attention.  
Emma laughed “alright, kid.”she praised him.  
“Girlfriend, what girlfriend?”Regina asked.  
“She’s not my girlfriend.”Henry said.  
“Who’s not your girlfriend.”  
“I think a dance is a great idea.”Emma said.  
“You do?”they asked confused.  
“No,”she shook her head after a moment.  
“Henry, who’s this girlfriend?”Snow asked.  
“Well, if it’s dating tips you need, lad. I know my way around women.”Killian said.  
“Over your dead body.”Regina said.  
“Okay, let’s start planning.”Emma said standing. “I think it’s time this town started making some traditions.”she added when they looked around.  
“You do?”David asked.  
“Yeah, this town needs something to look forward to amidst all the… danger and crazy.”  
“She did it again.”Regina said annoyed, they had momentarily stopped to question her.  
“I… I was legit this time, but.”she shrugged not caring. Then she went to her office where Oliver was coloring. “Hey, bud, what are you up to?”  
“A ‘this world handbook’ for a friend.”  
“A friend, huh?”  
“Yeah… I met her when we were helping set up camp… she thinks this world is scary…. Like I did when I was born.”he explained and Emma looked a little sad at that. “I thought I could help her, you know, like everyone helped me.”he said and Emma rounded the desk.  
“Lets see what you got.”she said kneeling next to him. “Television, cell phone noises, cars, how to cross the street, airplanes…”she paused when she saw a black figure. “Oh, okay, demon.”she said a little warily. “You know, buddy, this world is scary enough without monsters mixed in. Why don’t we take all that out until… she’s ready.”  
“How do I know when she’s ready?”  
“When… well, we usually don’t tell people the truth unless they need to because it’s going to hurt them. Right now, thanks to Grandpa Dean, Storybrooke is completely monster free.”  
“... but, I’m here.”  
“You are far from a monster, Ollie, okay? You are part angel and part demon, but you are also part human, okay? Monster isn’t what species you are, or what power you have, it’s what you do. You are a sweet little boy with a big heart and… well with the ability to protect the people you love. So, let's not do monsters, okay?”  
“Oh… okay.”he agreed. Emma looked up when she saw the group waiting.  
“C’mon, you can make your revisions later, right now let’s go see how we can help plan a party for tonight.”she said and helped him put all his things in his bag and they joined everyone. They were walking down the street as a large group.  
“You left me to wolves.”Henry whispered to her. “Sorry,”he said to Max when he made a noise in protest. “Thanks for the help.”he added sarcastically.  
“Well… to be fair you did tell them about my first date with Hook before it was even official.”she said and looked up when the whole group stopped.  
“Belle, what is it?”Snow asked as the frantic woman ran up to them.  
“It’s Rumple.”Belle answered.  
“What happened?”Emma asked moving to the front with Snow and Regina.  
“He’s missing.”  
“I thought he was in a coma.”Henry said.  
“Did he go all David Nolan?”Emma asked and David let out a breath at that.  
“I don’t know. The flower petals went back on and when I got back to the shop he was gone.”Belle said quickly.  
“Evil me.”she said quietly.  
“Why would she want Rumple?”  
“I don’t know. But she took that sword for a reason.”  
“Maybe she wants to wake him up.”Henry said.  
“But why?”Regina asked.  
“Well, when she took the sword I thought it was to prevent us from waking him.”Emma said.  
“But now she took him…”  
“Maybe she’s playing it safe.”  
“Can we just get him back and worry about it later?”Belle asked desperately.  
“Maybe, yeah, we can’t track her, but we should be able to track him.”Emma said. “While we do that, Mom, Dad you guys plan this… whatever it is.”she added.  
“Are you sure?”David asked.  
“Yeah, it’s to bring hope or whatnot, right? Would defeat the purpose if we stop just cause another crisis popped up. We’ll be fine.”she assured them. “We’ll find Gold and be in time for the party.”she added and they nodded.

They went back to the shop for a locator potion and something of Gold’s. “Okay, so we use this and then? What happens when it lands on his feet and we have evil you trying to kill us?”Regina asked after a long moment.  
“What if we used a different potion?”Emma asked after a moment.  
“What kind?”Killian asked.  
“The one Gold gave my dad to find my mom when she was under the curse. Belle the one you gave me and Elsa to try and find Anna.”she said quickly.  
“oh,”Belle said and struggled for a minute before she knew where to look.  
“We’ll go and wait for an opening then grab Gold.”Regina agreed. They ended up in the woods hiding behind a line of trees watching as Merida tried to make Gold fight.  
“What is she doing to him?”Belle whispered.  
“We’ll find out later.”Emma whispered back. They watched as she knocked him out and stocked away. She held up a hand and they waited for a long moment. “Okay, now.”she added and they went to him. They freed him. “Regina, lets go.”she added and Regina poofed them away. She and Killian set him on the bed in the back of the shop.  
“Here,”Regina said and healed him.  
“Hey, easy.”Emma said when he woke up startled.  
“Long story, the Emma that took you isn’t this Emma.”Regina said quickly.  
“Rumple, are you okay?”Belle asked.  
“Yes, yes, I am.”he said and sat up. “You rescued me?”  
“Yeah, thank us later. Why’d she take you?”Emma asked.  
“Oh, ah,”he said a little overwhelmed. “There’s a sword in a stone, down in the mines.”  
“Near an ogre skull?”  
“An infant yes,”he nodded.  
“You know that sword?”Killian asked.  
“When me and Steve were exploring we found it. I was gonna ask Belle to do some research, but… oh, right I got a concussion.”she nodded. “What is it? What’s the sword?”  
“It’s excalibur’s opposite.”Gold explained.  
“It’s… opposite?”  
“While Excalibur is meant to fight the dark this blade is meant to fight the light.”  
“So… the dark version of me is looking for the dark version of my sword… makes sense.”she nodded. “And… she can’t take it?”  
“No, it’s protected just like excalibur. Only a hero can take it.”she explained.  
“Just… any hero?”  
“She seems to think so, yes.”he nodded.  
“Does this blade have a name? Maybe we can research it.”Robin suggested.  
“Yes, it’s Clarent.”  
“Belle,”Emma said looking at the woman.  
“I’ll get right on it.”Belle nodded.  
“Henry’s pretty good at this, I’ll ask him to help out.”  
“I think I’ve heard of Clarent.”Regina said after a long moment.  
“What do you know?”  
“It’s also called the cowards sword blade. It’s believed to be able to control any wielder that it considers a coward.”she said and everyone looked at Gold.  
“Yes, yes, I know what we’re all thinking.”Gold sighed.  
“Sorry,”  
“If I had known I would have used that as an argument.”he assured her.  
“Okay, so excalibur and clarent are like… yin yang. One is dark, one is light.”Emma said thoughtfully. “But… why you?”she asked Gold.  
“I am neither bad nor good anymore. She thought if she made me a hero I could pull Clarent from the stone.”Gold explained.  
“Well… okay then.”  
“I don’t understand. Why would a hero need a sword that destroys the light?”Killian said.  
“Well, ying yang has been known to be the only thing that can bring peace. They have to live in harmony for everything to work. There is no light without the dark and vise versa. The spell is just too… prevent it from falling into the wrongs hands, I guess.”Emma shrugged.  
“What’s to stop her from coming for him again?”Robin asked.  
“You need to protect me.”Gold said.  
“I can put a protection spell on the shop. Keep evil out.”Regina said looking around.  
“Uh, Merida ain’t evil… though, what she was doing was out of character.”Emma said.  
“The evil you has her heart.”Gold said.  
“Well, that creates another problem. Now she’s gonna die.”she said shocked. “Where is she hiding?”she added quickly.  
“In the mines.”  
“Swan, don’t try to do anything stupid.”Regina said.  
“We have to save Merida.”  
“Who?”  
“The red head tryna make Gold a hero.”  
“How do you know her?”Killian asked.  
“Oh, ran into her after I pulled excalibur but before y'all showed up. Helped her find something called a wisp for her to… she was tryna find a way to save her brothers.”  
“That’s a whole other arc you’re talking about.”Regina said after a long moment.  
“Right, doesn’t matter, I’m gonna steal her heart back.”she said moving to the door.  
“How?”Regina asked stepping in front of her.  
“I’m gonna go down there.”  
“She’ll sense your magic.”  
“I’ve gone down there without magic already.”  
“You really think you can waltz in there and just steal from the evil you?”  
“Yeah,”she nodded.  
“You can’t.”  
“Watch me.”she said and left.  
It was only a little later when Emma was in her office reclined back sipping on a bear. “Victory beer?”Henry asked as he walked in.  
“Sure is, kid.”  
“My mom told me about how you saved Gold and Merida.”  
“Mhm.”  
“You still amaze me.”he said with a huge smile.  
“What’s up?”  
“If… you’re not too busy I was hoping you could help me.”  
“With what?”  
“My friend… she lost her horse and she’s really sad about it. I want to help her.”  
“Oooh… and is this not your girlfriend?”she asked with a smile.  
“Emma,”he complained.  
“So, what’s her name?”  
“Violet.”  
“Oh, okay. She one of the ones from Camelot?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Mmm… get yourself a girl from another land, huh?”  
“Are you gonna help me or just keep making fun of me?”  
She paused. “Both.”she nodded as she stood.  
“What’s this?”he asked seeing one of the pages Oliver was working on.  
“Oh, you ain’t the only one with a little girlfriend from Camelot.”she teased. “Oliver made a friend. She finds this world scary so he made her a hand book on how to survive it.”  
“Cute.”  
“Like finding your friend's horse.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Whatever, let’s go. So, what do you know about this horse?”she asked as they exited the building and went to her bug outside.  
“His name is Nicodemus-”  
“Sure,”  
“And he likes pumpkin.”  
“Okay, so it likes pumpkin.”  
“Yeah. violet’s dad is out trying to lure it with some.”  
“We know wolves eat human hearts don’t mean we carve one up and walk around with it.”she said as they got to the bug. “There is a better way.”  
“I’ve missed this. Us… operation Cobra.”he commented.  
“Yeah… we get a little busy, huh?”  
“That and… I’m just a kid still. You’re not going to take me on all your missions.”  
“You know at one point it’s gonna be reversed. You won’t take me on your missions cause I’m too old.”she said and he laughed as they got in.  
“Never.”he said.  
“We’re gonna grow up, kid. You’ll make your family and go on missions with them.”  
“Like you and Hook?”  
“Let’s not jump the gun.”  
“You both really like each other. What’s the problem?”  
“I love him and he loves me and Oliver, but…”  
“You’re worried the hunter curse is gonna ruin it.”he said sadly.  
She took in a breath. “Tell me ‘bout you and Violet.”  
“She’s okay. We like some of the same stuff.”  
“Like?”  
“Played her some music and she was into it.”  
“What’d you play?”  
“Jazz.”  
“What song?”  
“Only you.”  
“My man.”she said ruffling his hair.  
“It’s weird how good you are at this.”  
“Grew up with hunters. I know how to get into a girl’s… never mind.”she sighed.  
“I know.”  
“You know who else used that move?”  
“Who?”  
“Emmit.”  
“Really?”he asked shocked.  
“Yup, told you, it always works. C’mon let’s go get your girl’s horse. I have a good idea where to start.”she said and drove off.  
“What move did Killian use on you?”  
“Constant idiot enraging flirting… then he was… different when we were alone. Guess he played the mysterious, confusing card.”  
“You love a good mystery.”  
“Yeah, wanted to figure him out… he wanted to figure me out.”  
“Where is he by the way.”  
“One of his other moves. Befriend the son.”  
“In that case he also used the ‘befriend the brother’.”  
“I think it’s more like ‘get the people she loves to like him’.”  
It didn’t take long for her to pull up to a pumpkin farm. “Em, this is genius.”he said as they got out of the car.  
“Yeah, when the first curse ended the Peter guy opened this place. Only know bout it cause Graham was always complaining about it. Apparently Peter really likes his parties.”  
They entered the farm and it only took a moment for him to spot the horse. “Violet wasn’t kidding. Look.”he said and they turned to the horse that was galloping their way.  
“Well, shit.”she agreed. “C’mon.”she said and they slowly and gently went to it.  
“Thanks.”he said holding the reigns.  
“You got your girl’s horse, I think you got a dance to get to.”  
“So do you.”  
“Uh, I think I’m gonna-”  
“You’re going. You deserve a break as much as everyone else.”he said firmly.

Emma joined most of the other adults at a picnic table. “Where were you?”Snow asked.  
“Oh, you know, just… helping a brother out.”she shrugged.  
“What does that mean?”Regina asked.  
“Me and Henry found a horse.”she shrugged. “So, what’d I miss?”  
“Nothing much. Belle and Gold are still doing research. At least we know her plan now.”  
“Where’s Oliver?”she asked after a long moment.  
“Dean has him.”David answered.  
“So, Regina, Robin, I was thinking.”she said leaning on the table. “We should keep planning your wedding.”she said.  
“This is hardly the time for a wedding.”Regina said.  
“Look, those six weeks we got were great, but if you wait for things to calm down again you’ll be engaged so long it’ll legally be nullified.”  
“So you’re suggesting we get married despite someone out there threatening to destroy everything?”Robin asked.  
“They did.”Emma said turning to her parents.  
“That we did. I think that’s a wonderful idea.”Snow agreed.  
“So, what do you say? You guys wanted a small wedding anyway, right? We gather the merry men and the others in the woods, some chairs, an arch or something. Then, I don’t know go somewhere else for the food and dancing and that shit.”  
“Oh, you make it sound so romantic and magical.”Regina said sarcastically.  
“If you wanted someone to talk and get emotional you would’ve asked my mom.”  
“hey,”Snow protested.  
“Mom, c’mon.”she said as though it were obvious.  
“She has a point.”Regina shrugged.  
“We can have the ceremony in the woods and reception in the town hall.”Snow said.  
“Or the Jolly Roger has had its share of festivities.”Killian offered.  
“I think they’re more land lovers.”Emma said, patting his shoulder.  
“Thank you for the offer.”Robin agreed. Killian shrugged and took a swig from his flask.  
“So?”Emma asked.  
“Let’s do it.”Regina agreed after looking at Robin.  
“Great,”  
“When should we do it?”Snow asked.  
“saturday.”Emma answered after a long moment.  
“Next saturday?”Robin asked shocked.  
“Yeah, we already got most of the things settled. You just need to get fitted, Regina needs to get a dress… definitely doable.”she shrugged.  
“Really?”  
“Oh, right, y'all don’t know that I used to plan a ton of hunter weddings. It was done in three days, and as a SEAL… let's just say those jokes bout them hastily getting married; completely accurate. Once had a seven day R&R with five weddings. There might’ve been unground weddings mixed in there from time to time.”  
“You have a fascinating life.”Regina said after a long moment.  
“Was that… in question before?”  
“I think sometimes we just forget how… big and eventful your life was.”David said.  
“Eventful.”she nodded. Before they could say something else she looked up when she heard a song playing then she counted down silently on her fingers. In exact time Dean was there dragging her to the dance floor so that they could dance a line dance. Henry ran up and joined them. Some others tried to mimic them, but they weren’t very good. When the song ended Dean wrapped an arm around her and took her to the popcorn stand. “Hey, look.”she said in a whisper as she saw Oliver handing a girl his age the book he made her and a stuffed animal.  
“Boy’s got game.”Dean said when the girl smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“Stuffed bear, pretty clever.”she agreed glancing up at him. A woman called the girl over and she went to her while waving at Oliver who seemed frozen.

Emma called everyone to Regina’s office a few days later. “What is it?”Regina asked.  
“Evil me paid me a visit last night.”Emma answered.  
“What?”they asked shocked.  
“What did she want?”David asked.  
“Gloat… apparently she found a way to take Clarent outta the stone.”  
“That is a problem, why don’t you seem worried?”Graham asked.  
“Cause she can’t use it.”  
“What?”Regina asked.  
“She tried to last night. But she couldn’t control it.”  
“She’s a coward.”she said in realization.  
“Yup, and apparently the sword has a problem… with killing me.”  
“That’s great, but why?”Emitasked.  
“I have no idea, but she let it slip that we freed Merlin in Camelot.”  
“We did?”Snow asked shocked.  
“Yup.”  
“If we found that sorcerer, why the bloody hell didn’t he destroy the darkness?”Killian asked.  
“How am I supposed to know?”  
“Well, we can’t very well ask him.”  
“That’s exactly what we’re going to do.”Regina said holding up the crimson crown.  
“The crimson crown? You figured out how to make the communication spell work.”David said.  
“Lets just say I have all the motivation I needed.”Regina agreed glancing at Emma.  
“What does that mean?”Snow asked.  
“So, how does it work?”Emma asked calmly looking at the mushroom now in Killian’s hand.  
“Do we simply speak to it?”Killian asked.  
“It’s not that easy. Not just anyone can summon Merlin.”Regina said taking it back. “He’ll only appear to someone who’s been chosen by him.”she explained.  
“Arthur. Merlin delivered all the prophecies to him.”David said.  
“So, what do you say, Sheriff?”  
“Already on my way.”David said and quickly left.  
“Evil you tried to kill you and you waited till morning to tell us?”Emitsaid turning to Emma after a long moment. They all looked at her.  
“... yeah.”Emma nodded.  
“why?”Snow asked.  
“Cause… she failed?”  
“And… why didn’t you kill her?”Robin asked.  
“How do we not know you’re you?”Killian added.  
“We should really have a code word or something.”Snow agreed.  
“I mean I got all my tattoos and scars.”Emma said confused. “Really? Yall barely started getting suspicious. I already heard the plan and shit.”she pointed out.  
“Yeah, it’s her.”Emitsaid.  
“Let’s go start on the spell.”Emma said amused.  
They all walked out except Snow who stopped Regina. “What did you mean by you had all the motivation you needed?”Snow asked Regina.  
“Oh, uh, nothing.”Regina shook her head and tried to move past her.  
“Regina.”Snow stopped her again.  
“Emma… her commitment to my wedding was all I needed. She’s so helpful and kind, the least I could do was figure out how to help her kill the evil her.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes,”she agreed and Snow nodded and left. Regina let her smile fall guiltily before following. They entered the vault and started on the spell.  
“What the bloody hell is taking so long?”Killian asked.  
“Patience, pirate. If these spell books are correct, as soon as Arthur adds the Crimson Crown to the cauldron, he should be able to make contact with Merlin.”Regina said.  
“Then we’ll be speaking with him before you know it.”Arthur said as he walked in. “David told us everything.”he added stopping at the cauldron.  
“And you’re willing to help?”Snow asked.  
“After everything you’ve done for us, it’s the least I can do.”he said and Regina handed him the mushroom. He took it and looked at it for a long moment.  
“What are you waiting for?”Regina asked.  
“Perhaps it’s best if I do this alone. Back in Camelot, Merlin delivered his prophecies to me from inside the tree. But I’m afraid he only delivered them when I was alone.”  
“Uh, this is too important to risk. Come on, let’s leave him to it.”David said and they left. They were all waiting outside in the graveyard when Arthur walked out. “Did it work?”  
“I’m afraid not.”he said sadly. “I thought the spell was going to make contact, and then… it just fizzled out.”he explained.  
Arthur and Guin left then the others went back inside. “Regina, you’ve gone over it a dozen times.”Emma said with a sigh. She then sat on her heels and looked at the burnt out wood.  
“Well, I did everything right. Arthur should have been able to communicate with Merlin.”Regina said upset and frustrated.  
“Unless…”Emma said pulling out the Crimson Crown.  
“He didn’t want to.”David said in realization.  
“The crimson crown.”Killian said.  
“Arthur threw it into the fire. He sabotaged the spell… he lied to us.”David said a little disappointed and looked up confused when Emma held out her hand and Emitslapped a bill into it with a sigh.  
“I guess he didn’t realize magical toadstools don’t burn.”Regina said.  
“But why wouldn’t he want us to contact Merlin?”  
“We need to talk to Merlin now more than ever.”Snow sighed.  
“Unfortunately, we need someone he’s chosen.”Killian said and they all looked at Emma.  
“What?”Emma asked confused looking around.  
“You pulled excalibur, doesn’t that mean you’re chosen?”David asked.  
“Uh… is that how it works?”Emma asked looking at Regina.  
“I’m not sure. But we do know someone in Storybrooke who was chosen by Merlin. The author.”Regina said in realization.  
“Then, let’s get him down here.”David nodded.  
A few minutes later Henry was walking down the stairs with a small hop in his step, happy to be of use. “Ready?”Regina asked gently.  
“Yeah,”Henry nodded a little nervous.  
“You got this.”Emma said as Killian handed him the mushroom.  
He took it and hesitated a moment before gently dropping it into the cauldron. There was a splash and then Merlin’s image appeared in a puff of smoke. “Merlin?”Henry asked after a moment of waiting.  
“If you’re receiving this message, then things are worse than I feared.”Merlin said.  
“I don’t believe this. We’re getting Merlin’s voicemail?”Regina said.  
“There is only one person who can destroy the darkness now. Emma, our fates rest in your hands.”he said and Emma swallowed at that, they all glanced at her worriedly. “You must remember what I said, you are meant to rule whether you want it or not. You must ignite the flame and join-”he was cut off by banging in the background. “No, the Dark One’s found me already.”he said in realization and then it disappeared. They all froze for a moment.  
“What the hell happened to him?”Emma asked looking around.  
“Nothing good.”David said after a long moment.  
“One thing's for sure. We need our memories back.”Regina said.  
“Okay,”Emma nodded. “I’ll go get them, you find a way to release them.”  
“Woah, woah, hold on.”Snow said quickly.  
“Did we not tell them?”Emma asked Regina.  
“Tell us what?”Killian asked.  
“When I stole Merida’s heart back I found… dream catchers. It has our memories.”  
“And you just left them there?”Henry asked.  
“Yeah,”she nodded simply.  
“Why?”  
“She… threw a fireball. It was not a graceful rescue.”  
“And you want to go back down there?”David asked.  
“How else are we gonna get them back?”  
“Well we won’t get them back if you die down there.”he said pointedly.  
“Ye have little faith.”  
“Emma,”Snow said pointedly. “How are you planning to go down there and take all those dream catchers if you barely survived getting a heart. We seriously need to talk about decision making.”she said scoldingly.  
“I was hasty, I admit. I was running outta time, Merida’s life depended on me getting it back fast. I got more time to prepare and go down. Make an actual plan.”  
“Actual plan?”Emitasked.  
“Yeah, I was straight up improvising that shit, you got no idea.”she said amused.  
“We’re going to lock you in a tower to protect you from you.”he said rubbing his face.  
“It was useful for something. I have a better sense of shit down there, okay? I got this.”  
“You are not going alone.”David said.  
“I don’t got time to teach you to rappel down there.”  
“I already know.”Henry said.  
“No,”they all said in unison without hesitation.  
“We’ll find another way.”David said to Emma.  
“Will we?”Emma argued.  
“We always do.”  
“Fine!”Emma said throwing up her hands.

Back in Camelot they had rescued Lancelot and freed Merida. Merlin had just explained how they could defeat the dark one now that she was changed. “Wait, so when Emma kills this last dark one its going to be trapped in the sword?”David asked.  
“I thought she was meant to vanquish the darkness.”Killian said.  
“Darkness can not be destroyed, only contained.”Merlin said.  
“Great, so this is like God, Amara shit we dealt with.”Emma said. “Okay, so once it’s in the sword it can’t be freed right?”  
“Not unless you choose to release it.”  
“Huh?”she asked after a moment.  
“Much like how you sealed the gates to hell and heaven in your land you will be the one to seal the darkness in the sword. You will have full power over it.”  
“What the hell made you think it was a good idea to give someone that much power?”she asked shocked and critical.  
“Some things are out of my control.”  
“Okay, so, I kill evil me, she gets sucked in and Bob’s your uncle, right?”  
“Who’s Bob?”Killian asked confused in a whisper.  
“It’s a phrase to conclude something.”Henry explained. The rest nodded in acceptance.  
“Then what are we waiting for?”Emma asked.  
“Well, she’s not fully dark now.”Merlin said. “Now we need a second blade to also take the light in her now.”he explained.  
“So… excalibur can kill the darkness, there’s another to kill the light?”Regina asked.  
“Yes, and just like excalibur Emma has to pull it from the stone it resides in.”  
“Wait, now I’m confused.”Emma said with a sigh. “I thought I was destined to vanquish the darkness.”she said after a moment.  
“You are, but in true form of a balance you can also vanquish the light.”  
“What’s the name of this blade?”Killian asked.  
“Clarent, Excalibur’s twin sword.”  
“Okay, so what happens if… I lose excalibur? The darkness can it be used by someone else?”Emma asked after a long moment.  
“Yes, if left unchecked the darkness in the sword can devour the light in anyone, turn the purest heart dark and lead them to do unspeakable things.”  
“Then why do it? I mean, what happens when I die?”  
“Even so, the darkness contained and controlled is a far better fate than it is free.”  
“Okay, fine, so what’s the game plan?”  
“We shall quest for the blade of Clarent. As for the rest of you I need you to find this.”he said and a parchment materialized and he handed it to Regina.  
“A rock.”David said.  
“What is this?”Regina asked studying.  
“It is a spark, what can join the two blades so Emma could take the dark and the light at once.”he explained and Emma went to stand next to her.  
“And where can we find this spark?”Dean asked.  
“It is at the top of the mountain of North, this map will lead you to it, it’s only a quarter day from here, you should be back quickly.”he said and another parchment materialized. “I will warn you, however that it will be guarded.”  
“By what?”  
“Sirens.”  
“Well, I survived one before.”David said.  
“His type of siren.”he said pointing at Dean.  
“Seriously?”Dean asked shocked.   
“Is there a big difference?”Snow asked.  
“I… I don’t know.”Dean shrugged. “I do know that if it’s a siren from our land we’re going to need a bronze dagger covered in the blood of one of its victims.”  
“How do you suppose we do that?”Robin asked.  
“I don’t know. The only other way is…”  
“Severe trauma, need to beat the shit outta like… Dean beat one to death with a bat wrapped in barbed wire… not for the light of heart.”Emma said.  
“oh,”Snow said after a long moment.  
“Yeah,”  
“That is dark.”Regina commented.  
“So a simple stabbing won’t do?”Killian asked and the two hunters shook their heads.  
“The thing is if it gets you you’ll do it’s bidding despite moral and belief.”Emma added.  
“I don’t think any of them are going to let it kiss them.”Henry pointed out.  
“It got me by sharing a drink.”Dean said. “And it plays at your desires, wants.”  
“It makes itself appealing to you so that you trust it.”Emma added.  
“We won’t trust anyone then.”Snow said.  
“If it were that simple Bobby wouldn’t have had to save us. That thing had us trying to kill each other in less than a day.”Dean said. “I could use a bat-”he was cut off by Emma materializing one and holding it out to him. He grinned and took it.  
“Good luck.”Emma sighed.

They started preparing, Emma went to the well to get water and Killian walked up to her. “You’ll return by nightfall, right?”he asked.  
“Yeah. we go get Clarent and then I’m working my way back to you, babe.”she said turning.  
“I know when you’re quoting something.”he said slightly amused.  
“And I love that you never know what it is.”she returned as they got close together. “Anyway, with a bit of luck, this will all be over with tomorrow.”she sighed.  
He took her hand that was on his chest in his hand. “Be careful, Emma.”he said and kissed her gently. When they pulled back he took a ring that was around his neck with a ring off. He looked at her and saw her panicked face. “Calm down, Swan, I’m not proposing.”he assured. “You know I’m a survivor. This ring is why. I’ve had it for many years, it’s the reason I’m alive.”he said placing it in her hand. “Or it could be. Who knows?”  
“Killian, we’re both going on a… quest and yours is… more dangerous. I’m just gonna go get a sword.”she said gently.  
“Even so, you are the one with a target on your back. At the very least, it’s a reminder that you’ve got a piercing-eyed, smoldering pirate here who loves you.”he said making her chuckle.  
They kissed again. “Thank you.”she said pulling back. “I love you too.”she added. He slowly left and Emma leaned against the well thoughtfully. She jumped a little when she saw Merlin.  
“It’s time.”he said and she sighed before nodding.

Merlin and Emma were walking through the woods. “Can I ask you something?”Emma asked.  
“What has ever stopped you before?”he asked and she smirked.  
“Why am I the savior?”  
“You know why you are the savior.”  
“I have a feeling we don’t know the whole thing. We thought I was the savior cause… I broke Regina’s curse… seems to me like there’s more to it… it’s not just cause I come from true love or even this whole harnessing the bad for the good thing.”  
“The true love you were born from is the light in your heart. It is the darkness that makes you the savior.”  
“But why? I thought the savior was supposed to be… good, light, pure.”  
“People often think that being pure of heart is the only way, it makes you strong. However, no one is pure, everyone has darkness in them, some simply have more of one than the other, but everyone sins. However, you are perfectly balanced of the two.”  
“Ying yang.”Emma said thoughtfully.  
“Exactly.”he agreed. “It’s why you can wield both excalibur and Clarent. Why you broke the curse, and why you are the ruler this land needs.”  
“I ain’t no ruler. Sorry to break it to you. I’m never gonna be… queen or whatever.”  
“All of my prophecies have been true.”  
“Well, first time for everything.”  
“Why do you fear this destiny?”  
“I don’t fear it. I just don’t want it. I’m happy in my land, with technology and electricity and my friends and family and… everything.”  
“A hero must often be selfless.”  
“I ain’t a hero.”she shook her head.  
“I don’t understand, you chose to take the dagger and were willing to sacrifice yourself for a friend. You broke the curse and have saved countless lives, yet you don’t see yourself as a hero?”he said confused.  
“I’m… I haven’t only done good, I’ve done a lot of bad. Worse than any of them.”  
“I believe the good outweighs the bad.”  
“I don’t.”  
“You are meant to rule and protect, that doesn’t mean it has to be here… I have a feeling you’ll get what you desire if you let it happen. Do you remember what I would tell you when I would visit you when you were a girl?”  
“Something about… being destined for greatness… and saving people.”  
“I told you you were destined to become the greatest hero there would ever be. The strongest, and the first step was to forgive.”  
“Forgive?”  
“Yourself, for the dark deeds you’ve done and will do.”  
“Yeah? How do you suppose I do that?”  
“The only way you will succeed is if you do.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Facing this dark version of you will be a challenge. She will try to break you, try to convince you to join her and you mustn’t fall into her temptation, Emma. If you do we will perish and everyone you hold deer will suffer.”  
“I just have to stab her, I already did it to the versions of my brothers.”  
“And they fell when facing them. You were able to save them, protect them because it was them. Facing yourself is much more challenging. And unlike your brothers, no one else can do it for you.”he explained and she looked down. “The spark will only work at your hand. You need to be ready to do this. Prepared to face the darkest parts of yourself and do whatever is necessary to defeat it.”he added.  
“What does that mean? What am I gonna have to do?”  
“That will be clear to you when the time comes… and it won’t be easy.”  
It wasn’t long until they found the stone. “There it is.”she sighed.  
“Excalibur’s twin.”he said as they approached it. Emma read the plaque.  
“It controls those it considers a coward?”she asked confused.  
“Yes… shouldn’t be a problem for you.”  
“Shouldn’t be?”  
“It won’t be. You are destined to wield both.”he assured her. She gave him a look before stepping forward and grasped it. Then she pulled it out after a moment.  
“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said they were twins.”she said when she compared them side by side. They were identical.  
“When the two blades are joined it will be one of the most powerful weapons ever. It can destroy both the light and dark.”  
“Wait, what? I thought you said it contained, that it can’t be destroyed.”  
“When separated, yes. But when joined it is much more powerful than separate.”  
“Again, with the ying yang stuff, huh?”  
“Precisely.”he nodded.  
“So… while the other two were just sucked in this one will be destroyed?”  
“Yes, and despite some light being hurt as well, the light will outweigh the dark.”  
“Not if I have a say.”Evil Emma said. They both startled and Emma got ready for a fight.  
“Dark one, heed my warning-”Merlin began to say but then he was tossed back.  
“Shut it, old man.”she said annoyed.  
“Okay, I know you loved your brothers, but I love mine too. I was doing what you would’ve done.”Emma said as they rounded each other.  
“And I’m doing what you would be if your brothers were dead.”  
“I don’t do revenge.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. They are the light in your life. Once that light is gone, you’ll see, the darkness is the way.”  
“You better not touch them.”  
“We both know you can’t hurt me now. And when I kill you with Clarent, all the light magic will be gone, only evil will remain and your brothers will be mine.”  
“You just want your brothers back.”she realized.  
“You can be with us too. All of us together. We’ll both have the brothers we so love.”  
“You’re the dark, they are as light as they come.”  
“Not if you destroy the light. If I do it, you die. If you do it you live.”  
“no,”Emma shook her head. “I need to defeat you to protect them.”  
“Fine, I’ll kill you then.”she sighed. She was tossed back and she hit a tree hard. She groaned and looked at either side of her. One was Clarent, the other was excalibur. Then she looked up to see the other sauntering over. Emma dove for Clarent, rolling onto her knees and prepared for the fight. Evil her picked up Excalibur and they rounded each other. They fought greatly against each other, but the evil was winning. She was pinned. The other rose her sword to strike, but Emma took the opening and rolled out of the way, past her and rushed to the rock then plunged the sword back in.  
“You can kill me, but the light will remain. It will always remain unless I pull that sword and use it to destroy the light.”  
“Good thing I’m you.”she said and tossed excalibur. She sauntered over the rock and grabbed it. Then she tried to pull and was tossed back.  
“You’re not me.”Emma said and stabbed her. A bright like spilled out from the wound and then they were tossed back falling unconscious.  
“Emma,”she stirred to someone gently calling her name.  
“Emma, Emma wake up.”another voice came and she felt hands on her.  
“Five more minutes.”she protested tiredly.  
“Emma, you have to get up.”Dean said and she opened her eyes.  
“Mom? Dads?”she asked confused looking up at them. She took in that she was outside on the ground. “I’m not tryna skip school am I?”she asked after a moment.  
“What happened?”Killian asked as she sat up slowly.  
“Uh,”she looked around. She stood slowly. “Where’s Merlin?”she added concerned. “And how’d you get here?”she added even more confused.  
“We were on our way back when all of a sudden we were here.”David answered.  
“What happened? Why is Clarent still in the stone?”Snow asked.  
“Uh…”she closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head gently. “Uh, I took it out then evil me showed up. We fought… she, uh, wanted to kill me, thought that would destroy the light and… make you guys evil so that she could get her brothers back. So, I put Clarent back then… stabbed her but then I got blasted back…”she said slowly. “Yeah, that’s it.”she nodded.  
“And Merlin? What happened to him?”Robin asked.  
“Evil me knocked him out early on. He still was when I got knocked out.”  
“Now that we have the spark you can join them and kill her. We’ll worry about Merlin later.”Regina said after a moment. She held out a little box.  
“Swan.”Killian said when Emma didn’t take it.  
“Oh, right.”she shook her head and took it.  
“Are you okay?”Emitasked.  
“Yeah,”she nodded.  
“Are you sure?”David asked.  
“I’m fine.”she said more confidently.  
“Emma, are you there?”a static voice came from Emma’s side.  
Emma took her walkie-talkie. “Kid, what’s wrong?”  
“Arthur and evil you came in and took Zelena.”  
“Hey, don’t move, we’ll be right there.”she said and Regina poofed them to the diner.  
“Is anyone hurt?”Snow asked worriedly.  
“Not yet.”Merlin said as he came out from the back.  
“Merlin?”Emma asked confused.  
“What’s going on?”Graham asked.  
“I need you to hand over Excalibur and Clarent and the flame.”Merlin answered.  
“What?”Emma asked.  
“The dark one has taken my heart. I am under their control now. You must hand over the swords and flames.”he said sadly.  
“Uh.. no.”Emma said simply.  
“Please, do Emma. or all of Camelot will pay.”he warned her.  
“This ain’t even a flame.”she argued.  
“I’ve seen the strength in you, Emma. when you’re ready to light the spark, it will burn. If he doesn’t have the swords and the flame in one hour in the heart of Caledonian Forest… he will force me to kill everyone, beginning with them.”he said gesturing at the group of boys behind her. “As much as I hate it, I will obey.”  
“So I’m just supposed to give up without a fight?”  
“Acceptance is a form of strength.”  
“They’ll destroy the light.”she protested.  
“I trust and beg you to do as you’ve always done, control the darkness and do what’s right. Remember what I said, only when you forgive yourself will the flame burn.”he said before disappearing.  
“Emma?”Snow asked after a long moment.  
“Emma, are you okay?”Henry asked worriedly.  
“I’m fine.”Emma said not moving.  
“No, you’re not.”  
“He said you have to forgive yourself, for what?”Dean asked.  
“All the things I’ve done that still haunt me.”she said sadly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“The kids, the SEALs, the lives I destroyed, my entire fucking existance.”she said angrily.  
“We’ve all done things we regret, but I think you’re a little hard on yourself.”Regina said.  
“I need… air.”she sighed and walked out.  
“She’s not going to get over a lifetime of guilt and regret in one hour.”Dean sighed.  
“But she has.”David said after a long moment.   
“what?”Emitasked.  
“Back in Neverland, Pan had us tied to a tree that feeds on regret.”  
“Emma was able to break free.”Snow said thoughtfully.  
“how?”Henry asked.  
“Her love for you. She realized that she could get over the regret because she had you in her life. She said you just need the right people in your life to do it.”Snow said looking at him.  
“She momentarily let go of the guilt and regret to save you.”Regina agreed.  
“She was able to shut down in a controlled fashion.”Henry realized.  
“what?”David asked.  
“When Emma shuts down she turns off all emotions, good and bad. Usually she needs to try really hard to let herself feel. But in Neverland she was able to only shut out the bad ones, let the good ones rise and used that to get free.”  
“So, we have to do that. Get her to do that.”Killian said.  
“how?”Graham asked and they all looked at Henry again.  
“I got this.”Henry nodded. He took his bag and walked out. “Hey,”he said when he found her.  
“Kid,”Emma said in a panic as she sat up quickly and put out her blunt. “You know air is code for I need a weed break.”she said as she stood.  
“We both know it’s not gonna make anything better.”he said gently.  
“I know, I just needed everything to slow down.”she sighed as she stood. “They send you out here?”she asked after a moment.  
“Yeah,”he smiled. “See, they told us about Neverland when you were trapped by a tree.”  
“Yeah?”  
“We realized that for a moment you were able to let go of the bad and focus on the good in order to get free so that you could save me.”  
“I don’t think that’s gonna work this time.”she said after a moment.  
“I know, but I thought maybe if you saw all the good you’ve done. All the joy and good you’ve brought to others you could see that… it’s okay to let go of the pain and suffering you’ve caused… and you can move on.”he said and pulled out a binder.  
“What’s this?”she asked taking it.  
“It was supposed to be your birthday present, but that got ruined.”  
“You gave me a really nice necklace.”  
“That was just for the crowd. I was gonna give that to you in private.”he said and Emma opened it. She looked up confused.  
“Why Emma Swan is my Hero.”she read out loud.  
“Go on.”he nodded and she flipped the page. “Despite a less than happy beginning.”he said from memory at the clippings of the missing kid cases. She flipped the page. “Emma recovered and helped those in need from a very young age.”he added.  
“How do you know about this?”she asked confused looking at an image of Emma at only five years old pulling a wagon of kids from a burning cabin.  
“Keep going.”he said and she did. “Emma protects anyone and everyone from everything. Even if it means giving her life.”he said and it was a picture of her in the hospital room after closing the gates. She turned the pages. “And helps those in need without asking for a thing in return. She brings light to those she meets and despite her sometimes pessimistic attitude she also gives them hope.”he added. She stared down at images of different groups of people who had thanked her in letters for her donations and help. From Africa, the Middle East practically everywhere in the world. “She helps other heals and gives them their happy ending.”he said when she moved on to images of some soldiers with their families, Regina was in there as well as Rowena and Max and some other hunters. “She sees no color or flaws, simply potential for good and redemption. She forgives and makes friends out of enemies because…”he paused and she turned the page. “Forgiveness is a powerful thing.”he said and Emma closed her eyes at the image of Amir with his parents. She turned the page slowly. “She is the savior, the product of our parents’ true love. She fought a dragon and broke the curse with true love’s kiss and freed everyone in Storybrooke from misery and pain for me.”she smiled down at the drawing of her kissing him in the hospital. “She jumped into a portal to save me from Peter Pan… was selfless and let our perfect lives go for my happiness… Emma Swan is my hero because she’s selfless, brave and true. She loves unconditionally. She doesn’t discriminate against the color of your skin, your beliefs or who you love. She chooses to forgive rather than hate. She can form alliances with anyone. She gave me my family. And she is the best big sister a boy could ask for.”he said. The final two pages had the paragraph and was lined with images of them and their family. “See, Emma? You have brought more light than you have darkness. And you fixed your mistakes, you gave all those families closure despite how hard that was for you. You forgive and help everyone redeem themselves and you give everyone their happy endings. Ashley and Thomas, Max, Amir’s parents, my mom, me I can’t list them all. It’s time for you to forgive yourself.”he said gently and Emma let a tear fall. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”he said worriedly but Emma pulled him into a hug.  
“I love you, kid.”she whispered to him.  
“I love you too.”he returned and they held each other for a long time. “I have something else.”he said and pulled back again.  
“What?”  
“Here, it’s something me and Hook have been working on.”he said handing her a new paper. “Operation Buried Treasure. Give the savior her happy ending… he was looking for a house you’d like. So when we get back home…”  
“He can ask me to move in.”  
“He said that house was like a promise. Kinda like a plan for the future. You deserve your happy ending as much as everyone else. You’re not a monster, you can stop feeling like that.”  
“You know what, kid.”she said and closed the lid. “You’re right… but no one is gonna get their happy ending if I do this. I’ve never been a quitter. Gods have told me to before, and I never do. Ain’t gonna start with some sorcerer tree man, c’mon.”she said and they rushed back in.  
“Did you do it?”Snow asked.  
“No, and I ain’t gonna.”she answered quickly.  
“Why the hell not?”Regina asked.  
“Cause… I’m the savior and I’m supposed to vanquish the darkness and bring back the happy endings. Not roll over when it gets tough. I do this and they’ll destroy the light, not just Camelot will suffer.”  
“Okay, what’s the plan?”Dean asked.  
“Zelena and Arthur are just bags of gas without Merlin. We get his heart back then I do the whole flame thing.”  
“Okay, how exactly are we going to get Merlin’s heart?”Regina asked.  
“With both dark and light magic.”she said with a smile.

They walked up to where they were waiting as a group. Emmit, Graham, and Robin had stayed at the diner to protect the boys in case things didn’t go as planned. “Oh, I was hoping they didn’t show.”Zelena said disappointedly.  
“I brought the flame and swords.”Emma said simply. “You can have them once you give Merlin his heart back.”  
“You think me a fool.”he laughed.  
“Pretty much.”she nodded. “But not a complete idiot.”  
“You will give me the flame and the swords or I command him to kill your family.”  
“Please, Emma, I don’t want to hurt you.”Merlin said.  
“But I do.”Zelena with a grin. “Now that I have my magic back I want to play.”  
“Yeah, cause that’s gone so great for you the last two times.”Regina said.  
“Oh, I’m rather optimistic this time. Mm, tell me savior, who should I execute first; your boyfriend or your father or your other father?”  
“You can have the flame.”she sighed after a long moment and handed it over.  
“Zelena, make sure that’s real.”Arthur said and she stopped to open it. Magical ribbon pulled her back to a tree and tied her up while dampening her magic.  
“Merlin.”Arthur said.  
“Please, Emma. give him the flame. This is a battle you cannot win.”Merlin said then he shot out magic at her. She quickly returned it. “I wish you could beat me, Emma, but I’ve played this game for too long.”  
“Yeah, maybe way too long.”Emma said and Regina joined her. “Merlin, you can fight it. You’re the most powerful wizard ever, if you can’t fight the darkness then no one can.”  
“Only you can harness the darkness.”  
“And people are expected to fight it off. There’s a difference.”  
“If you can’t then humanity doesn’t have much hope.”Regina agreed. It took him a moment but he allowed himself to be beaten. He was blasted back, hitting a tree.  
“No! Get up!”Arthur ordered. Regina and Emma were tired from the battle so the rest went forward. “Not another step.”Arthur said angrily. Killian then charged. Arthur swung and Killian dodged it before hitting him in the face with his hook. Arthur fell to the ground and Killian picked up the heart as Arthur stood.   
“Not so fast… Your Majesty.”David said stopping him.  
“Hey, you two okay?”Dean asked the two woman.  
“Well… we’re alive.”Regina answered.

They all walked into the diner again. “You did it!”Oliver said amazed.  
“Two prisoners, one socerer, two swords and one spark.”Emma smiled.  
“What about evil you?”Henry asked.  
“Wasn’t there.”Dean shook his head.  
“Once you unite the two blades you will be prepared to face her.”Merlin said tiredly.  
“Right.”Emma said looking at the spark.  
“You can do this.”Henry said.  
“Uh… I just need some time.”Emma said and slowly walked out. She didn’t go far, didn’t try to smoke, just stood there at a well with the spark and the book Henry gave her. She wasn’t alone for long because soon Regina was walking up to her.  
“Need a light?”Regina asked.  
“Regina.”she sighed.  
“Thought you could use a friend.”  
“Things were much easier when all I had to do was slay a dragon to save the people I love.”  
“Well, you also had less people to love.”  
“I know.”she said sadly.  
“Why can’t you forgive yourself?”  
“I don’t know.”she sighed.  
“You helped me forgive myself.”  
“I lead others to a treasure I cannot possess.”she said with a humourless chuckle.  
“Are you quoting something at me?”she asked after a moment.  
She tilted her head and struggled for a moment. “Yeah,”she admitted.  
“You have to let down your walls and admit why you can’t. Stop hiding behind sarcasm and dark humour and… skater brain.”  
“Tell me how. How the hell do I forgive myself for what I did to these kids? For what I did as a SEAL? For the pain, and fear and suffering I caused? Tell me how, Regina. Tell me how I forgive myself for lighting a village on fire to smoke out one horrible man. How I let go of the guilt of burning women and children and men, and a pregnant teen. Tell me how I move on from killing an innocent kid just trying to protect his friends. How I move on from orphaning countless kids. I murdered a man in front of his seven year old daughter, three your old son and pregnant wife when I was sixteen. I tortured a man for days. And it felt good! I kill angels and demons but the people they possess are collateral. Tell me how I can move on from that, how I can forgive myself for that and I’ll do it. You guys say it wasn’t me, it wasn’t my fault, but it was. And you guys saying I’m good, I’m a hero, it doesn't help.”she said in a rant and then heavily leaned on the well. All Regina could do was stand there shocked.  
“Sounds like you really needed to get that out.”David said gently. Her parents and Killian had walked out and paused when they heard her yelling.  
“You guys weren't supposed to hear that.”Emma said holding back tears and not moving.  
“Well, we’re glad we did.”Snow said gently.  
“It helps us understand why this is so hard.”Dean agreed.  
“Emma,”Snow said stepping forward.  
“Stop, don’t give me one of your hope speeches or that ‘you’re good and everyone makes mistakes and regrets’ or ‘you did what you had to’ stuff. It won’t help.”she said and took the flame before walking away.  
“How can we help her?”David asked sadly.  
“I don’t think we can.”Regina said sadly. “This is a battle she has to fight on her own.”  
“I didn’t realize she had so many demons.”Snow said sadly.  
“No wonder she can’t sleep at night.”Dean sighed.  
“What’s this?”David asked opening the binder. “Why Emma Swan is my Hero.”he read out.  
“I made that for Emma a while ago.”Henry said from behind them. They turned startled.  
“Henry, how long-”Regina said.  
“Long enough.”he said sadly. “Didn’t help her with the flame, but it was what gave her the idea of going to save Merlin. Said she’s never been a quitter, not even god and the king of hell got her to give up, she wasn’t gonna start with a man tree.”he explained.  
“Well, it is very heartwarming.”David said after a moment.  
“Guess it wasn’t enough.”he sighed and walked away.

Emma was sitting on a log, staring at the spark. “There you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”Killian said as he walked up to her.  
“I just needed some space.”she sighed.  
“You left this.”he said sitting next to her and holding up the binder.  
“If only he knew the truth.”she said sadly.  
“And what is that?”  
“I’m not this hero he thinks I am. He should not be looking up to me like this.”  
“Why not? Because of your past?”he questioned. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t be around them either. Nor should Regina.”  
“There’s a difference.”  
“What is it? That we’ve changed? We’ve redeemed ourselves, proven we’re not pure evil? We regret our pasts just like you. And just like we have you have proven time and time again you are not the monster you view yourself as.”  
“I still hear the cries of the children I lead to the rawhead. They were only there cause of me. I should’ve taken the chance and escaped, but I didn’t because I was weak and scared. When Dean saved me I saw these guys fighting off the rawhead, they weren’t scared, they were strong and brave. I wanted to be that so I promised myself to never be weak again to shove fear away and fight. And that’s what I did.”  
“And you’ve saved countless lives because of it.”  
“Yeah, I did. It also got me a lot of enemies… now all monsters have a personal vendetta against me. Edwin was only one of the lives I’ve destroyed.”  
“I hadn’t regretted all the things I’ve done until I met you.”he said after a long moment. “It wasn’t until I realized that there was more to live for than just revenge that I realized just how awful my decisions have been. Honestly, I still regret it, all of it, because of it I feel unworthy sometimes.”  
“Unworthy?”  
“Of your love, of the fondness of Oliver and Henry. Of the friendships I’ve forged because of you. Sometimes I feel unworthy of everything you’ve given me.”  
“Oh, Killian.”she sighed and turned to him. She cupped his face with her hand and he leaned in. she rested her forehead on his. “I wouldn’t’ve let you near my brothers and son if you weren’t.”she said in a whisper.  
“I know, and that’s why I work everyday to become the man you deserve. To become deserving of Oliver’s fondness and admiration. To stay worthy.”  
“You’re saying the same applies to me.”she said pulling back.  
“Clever as ever.”  
“Well, you forgiving yourself ain’t what’s gonna save us. You have time to do it.”she sighed.  
“Aye, I do.”he agreed sadly, they sat in silence for a long moment until he saw the newspaper in between them. “I see you talked to Henry.”he said taking it. “Sometimes I forget that boys can’t keep secrets.”he added dropping it on his other side.  
“Don’t blame him. He just thought it would help me realize I was deserving of a happy ending if it were so close.”she sighed.  
“It obviously didn’t help… tell me did it make it worse?”he asked and waited for a long moment. “Of course it did. At least now I know where you stand.”he said disappointedly.  
“Killian, it’s not like that.”  
“Then, what is it like?”  
“Hunters don’t get that. They never do.”  
“It’s worse than I thought. You can’t see any future with me.”  
“Don’t you get it? It made it worse because I do want a future with you.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes, I want a future with you and Oliver in that house and Henry coming in the weekends and the other boys barging in like it’s their home with movie nights and games nights and pillow forts and cooking, and Max’s fur annoying the hell outta of us, and making snowmen out front and a workshop in the garage and going sailing with you and so much more.”  
“That sounds like music to this pirate’s ears.”  
“But it’s unrealistic cause of my past. If I light this flame and we get home and we move in… you will always be in danger and sooner or later I am going to lose you because hunters don’t get that life. You have no idea how one hunt we hadn’t thought about in years came back and ruined everything. Came back to try and kill us. A vampire got into Storybrooke and tried to kill me cause Dean loves me. I have a go bag under my bed and I got one for Oliver and Henry. It’s the reason I didn’t want to get close to my parents. Cause weather be because of a hunt or a SEAL mission something or someone is always going to be trying to kill me.”  
“So you’re saying you think some monster is going to appear sometime in the future for revenge and that’s why you can’t move in with me?”  
“I can’t drag you into that.”  
“Well, you’re not dragging me into anything, love. I am willingly taking your hand and walking into it.”he said taking her hand.  
“Why?”she asked in a whisper.  
“Isn’t it obvious? It’s because I love you.”  
“I love you too… which is why I can’t lose you.”  
“You won’t.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“You’re right, the future is uncertain. Just like we can’t know if you’ll lose me, we can’t know if a monster will show up one day to kill you for something you did in your past.”  
“So you’re willing to… learn about monsters, have weapons and salt and weird figures tagged on the walls and have a go bag under the bed?”  
“Aye,”  
“Why?”  
“I’ll take any baggage you come with. If you’re willing to have me.”  
“So… my past that can possibly kill us ain’t a deal breaker?”  
“Of course not.”  
“Then… I’m going to find a way to do it. I’ll find a way to forgive myself to move on. For our future.”she said with a smile and kissed him.

In Storybrooke it was dark as David drove his truck up to where the people from Camelot were set up. He, Killian and Robin got out. Emma drove up behind them in the cruiser. “That’s Arthur’s tent.”he said as Emma joined them. “I’ll go in first. You three stand guard.”he added cocking his gun as he went to the tent.  
“And if our dishonest king should put up a fight?”Robin asked as they turned to follow.  
“Make him wish he hadn’t.”Emma answered.  
“With pleasure.”Killian agreed.  
“David. Good to see you, my friend.”Arthur greeted as David entered the tent. “Come, sit, join us.”he said with a smile, gesturing to a seat next to him.  
“Why don’t you explain why you lied to me? Why you tried to burn the Crimson Crown.”  
“So you found me out.”he said after a moment.  
“Yeah, I found out… friend.”he said pointedly.  
“No, that part was real.”he said lowly.  
“Nah, doesn’t matter. Not anymore… but I want answers. See, there was a message for my daughter in there from Merlin. He said she is the only one who could defeat the darkness. That she needs to ignite a flame and join something. More interesting he said she was meant to rule. Now, you tell me what he’s talking about.”he said pointing the gun at him. Guin stood and stepped away from the man. Arthur took a moment before he stood, flipped the table, grabbed a sword and tore through the back of the tent. “He’s getting away!”David yelled. Killian was the first one to move.  
He chased Arthur through the woods until Arthur tripped on a large branch. Killian calmly stepped over it only to get kicked down. Arthur stood grabbing his sword. Killian turned on the ground to try and get his sword. “Ah, ah, ah.”he said and Killian slowly turned to face him. “Look at that. It seems you’ve brought a hook to a sword fight.”he said pointing the sword at him.  
“Actually, I brought a sword. But I seem to have misplaced it.”Killian said pointing at it.  
“Shame. It’s always the simple mistakes that get us killed.”he said raising his sword to strike, he went down, but it was met with another sword. He paused for a moment to see Emma. She pushed back and disarmed him. “Savior.”he greeted with a sigh.  
“You know, usually I’m one for a little more fun, but, uh… you just tried to kill my boyfriend and I got other things to do so.”she shrugged and punched him across the face, knocking him out swiftly. She turned and gave Killian her hand. They stepped closer together.  
“I suppose I should say thank you.”he said looking down at her with her hand still in his.  
“Mm, maybe.”she said faking thought. He chuckled and kissed her. “So now I’ve both kicked your ass and saved it. Usually I only do one.”she smiled.  
“Well, I’m honored to be an exception.”  
“C’mon, let’s get this washed up mess behind bars.”she sighed.

In the station Emma calmly stood in front of the bars of the cell Arthur was in. “Why is she just standing there?”Robin asked curiously.  
“She’s preparing to mentally destroy him.”Dean said knowingly.  
“Okay, ‘your majesty’.”Emma said sarcastically. “Why don’t we start off easy. What did Merlin mean when he said I was meant to rule?”  
“I don’t know.”Arthur said.  
“See, I think you do. I think you were chosen to receive prophecies and you didn’t like them so you changed them up a bit. For your self gain. I didn’t trust you before, okay? Even less now that you tried to burn the crimson crown and lied to us. So tell me, what does Merlin know, huh? What was his true prophecy? Was it the one we knew? The person who pulled excalibur from the stone was meant to rule? You got stuck building the kingdom for someone else? And you didn’t like that, right? So you changed it, said you were meant to be the king, you got the glory, the girl, the fame, and recognition you think you deserve. Let’s be honest though, you don’t. You’re nothing more than a little bratty boy who wants everything for himself. You made yourself a victim for no reason and now you’re a king without a kingdom and you are far from important. I know it, they know it and you know. Soon all your people will know what a truly selfish lying coward you truly are. Even if you do get outta here, which, let's be honest you don’t got the skill or brains to do it, they would never follow you now. Who wants that as a king?”she said harshly. He looked down. “There you go, get off your high horse and tell us the truth.”she said smugly.  
“High horse? I’m on a high horse? I was tasked to make you a kingdom with my people. I was supposed to break my back fixing it all for you to come in and take it for yourself, tell me how is that fair? How is that right? For you to take that.”  
“See, Arthur, if you had done that I would’ve given you the throne. I don’t want to be a ruler, it’s that simple. I would’ve shown up with my brothers, vanquished the darkness like you said I was prophesied to do and gone home.”  
“You really expect me to believe that?”  
“Well, you should, cause it’s the truth. What do you know about this flame? What is it? What is supposed to unite?”she asked.  
“I wish I knew. That blonde demon took my memories, same as you.”  
“Like I said, not important.”she said and stepped back. She looked at Regina who stepped forward and together they cast a spell on the cell.  
“What is this? What have you done?”  
“Oh, this? It’s a protection spell. We’ve been having problems with people getting outta these cells… but don’t worry, you’ll be safe and sound in here now.”she said then they stepped back and went back to the group near her office.  
“Feel any better?”Regina asked.  
“Oddly enough, yeah.”she nodded.  
“I’ll feel better when we have some answers.”Killian said.  
“We will soon enough.”David said.  
“But first… I think, might be wrong… we have a wedding to prepare for.”Emma said.  
“Are you sure we should-”Robin began to say.  
“Yes, we are.”David said.  
“Evil me has her hands tied. Lying fraud in a cell and I’m banned from going down to get our memories. We’ve hit a roadblock and could all use a distraction.”Emma said.  
“She’s right.”Snow said.

The next day the women were in Regina’s house helping her get ready. “You look amazing.”Snow said with a wide smile.  
“Love the lack of shoulder spikes.”Emma said making Regina laugh.  
“This is wonderful.”Regina said looking at herself in the full body mirror. She saw Emma behind her still in jeans, a funny shirt and a flannel shirt over it. “It would be better if you were also dressed.”she said turning to Emma.  
“Oh, yeah, I was running around a little, last minute shit.”Emma said looking down at herself.  
“Don’t worry, she won’t show up in that.”Snow said.  
“Speaking of I should make sure Dean don’t try the suit shirt he has.”Emma said thoughtfully.  
“Does he have an actual suit?”Regina asked curiously.  
“Yeah,”she nodded. “Can’t be a fake FBI agent without a suit.”

The men were in the loft getting ready. “You know there’s a lot more of us, shouldn’t it be reversed?”Henry said thoughtfully.  
“Not how it works.”David said with a smile.  
“The real question is should we have really left Killian and Dean to their own devices?”Robin asked as he fixed his tie.  
They paused. “You know, maybe not.”David said.  
“Howdy.”Dean said they walked in.  
“Well, I see Oliver got himself dressed.”he said looking at the three males that walked in.  
“Mommy left the suit last night.”Oliver grinned up at him.  
“That explains it.”he nodded.  
“Dean, you got halfway there. Good job.”Henry said teasingly.  
“Not all of us know who to work these things. Mines not a clip on.”he said holding up the tie.  
“Really?”Robin asked confused.  
“Man, my dad taught me how to tie someone up, not a tie.”  
“Horrifying.”  
“Don’t you wear a suit almost all the time on hunts?”Henry asked confused.  
“Yeah, but uh… such up.”he grumbled and sat on a stool.  
“Killian, I thought Emma got you a suit.”Henry commented looking at the man as David took Dean’s tie and tied it around his own neck.  
“Aye, she did.”Killian agreed.  
“Why aren’t you wearing it?”Robin asked.  
“He ripped it.”Oliver giggled.  
“It was your fault.”Killian grumbled as he went to sit at the counter.  
Emma walked in distractedly. “Well, don’t you all look nice.”she commented.  
“What are you doing here?”Henry asked.  
“Forgot something.”she said and went up the stairs. She came back down a moment later and handed Killian another suit. “Have fun boys.”she said walking out.  
“She’s good.”Henry commented.  
“You think she got us all a back up suit?”David asked confused.  
“Wouldn’t doubt it.”he shook his head.

Emma and Snow were waiting for the men at the entrance. “Well, don’t you boys look nice.”Snow commented when they walked up to them.  
“Well, we tried.”David said amused.  
“Helps that Emma did everything other than physically dress us.”Henry added.  
“Yeah,”Emma agreed with a smile. “I’m awesome.”  
“Come on, let’s go sit down.”Snow said amused and they all went to sit.  
A few minutes later Regina was walking down the aisle, they exchanged their values and then they all went to town hall for the dining and dancing. They all danced and laughed the entire night. The next morning Emma woke in the Jolly Roger in Killian’s arms to an alarm on her phone. “Bloody hell, what the hell is that, Swan?”Killian asked groggily.  
“Emitowes me.”she smiled showing him her phone.  
“That’s evil you trying to break Arthur out of his cell.”  
“That means it’s time.”she said and stood.  
Emma was rushing to the entrance of the cave. “What took you so long?”Regina asked.  
“Don’t want to know.”she shook her head with a deep breath. “Ready?”  
“Let’s get our memories back.”she nodded.

A few minutes later everyone was in Regina’s office. “Talk about a short honeymoon.”Emitsaid slightly amused to them.  
“How’d you know they were working together?”Henry asked Emma.  
“What can I say, kid, just lucky I guess.”Emma shrugged.  
“So, Regina, can you get our memories out of these things?”David asked.  
“I think so, yes.”Regina said looking up from her book. She walked to them, they were now forming a circle each with their own dream catcher. “Ready?”she asked and they all nodded. A moment later the memories were flowing from the dream catcher to them.  
“Wow… that’s a lot.”Henry said slowly.  
“So, now we know what we have to do. How do we do it?”Snow asked.  
“First we need to find the spark.”Emma said.  
“Then you have to find it in yourself to light it.”Regina said.  
“Yeah…”she agreed slowly looking down, obviously not sure on how.  
“You’ll figure it out.”Snow said gently.  
“We need the spark and Clarent first.”Emma said after a moment looking back up.  
“How do you suppose we do that?”Robin asked.  
“We can get Clarent and possibly survive. But we have no idea where the spark is.”Dean added.  
“Actually…”David said thoughtfully. “I know exactly where it is.”  
“You do?”Snow asked shocked.  
“That’s great, where is it?”Regina asked.  
“Well, that’s the problem.”David said. “It’s in Camelot’s reliquary.”he explained.  
“Oh, that is a problem.”Emma said.  
“why?”Snow asked.  
“Lets just say Guin is upset we locked up Arthur.”David answered.  
“But she knows the truth, right?”Henry asked.  
“Yeah, Lancelot was sure Arthur used the sands of avalon on her.”Emma said.  
“So… we need to steal it from them.”Emitsaid and they all looked at Robin.  
“Yes, yes, I know.”he sighed. “Send the former thief to steal the spark.”he added.  
“I’ll go with you.”Dean said.  
“Well, a pirate could be of use on this quest.”Killian said.  
“Okay, while you guys get that we’ll work on stealing the sword.”Emma said.

In Camelot Emma and Killian were heavily kissing on the log they were sitting on. They pulled back slightly and pressed their foreheads together. “Mom!”Oliver yelled as he ran up to them.  
“Oliver, what’s wrong?”Emma asked worriedly.  
“Evil you came and-and-and-”he said panically as they stood and went to him.  
“Hey, hey, lad, calm now.”Killian said gently.  
“What happened?”Emma asked.  
“She took Merlin’s heart.”Oliver said.  
“Why?”  
“He said she was going to e-enact the dark curse.”he said and they stood.  
“That doesn’t make sense.”Killian said looking at Emma.  
“Merlin said that the first dark one was the love of his life. The tear he cried when she was lost to the darkness is what she used to trap him in the tree. All the dark ones live on in the darkness, meaning she’s still in there.”Emma said thoughtfully.  
“Her love for him is still there so she can crush his heart to do it.”Killian agreed.  
“Mommy, what’s that?”Oliver asked fearfully and they all looked up to see the black cloud in the distance quickly working to them.  
“Good thing Clarent is in the stone.”Emma said slowly. “C’mon.”she said and they ran back to the diner to see everyone was just as worried.  
“Is it really happening? Is the curse really coming?”Mathew asked worriedly.  
“Yeah, it’s coming.”Emma sighed.  
“What does she gain from this?”Robin asked.  
“I don’t know, all I know is that she wants her brothers back. I have a feeling she can’t get them back here or now that she’s alone.”Emma answered.  
“And now with Merlin gone as well things aren’t looking so bright.”Killian said.  
“We’ll figure it out.”David said more to Emma who was sadly looking at the ground.  
“We’re going to have to remember first.”Regina said.  
“My dad said that Zelena made a vial of memory potion and gave one to his dad when they did the curse to get back to the real world. She took it before and that’s how she remembered.”Oliver said quickly.  
“Right, Neal was in Gold. he broke free and sent the vial to Hook so that he could find Emma.”Henry agreed quickly.  
“I wasn’t able to figure it out.”Regina said and they glanced at Zelena. “And I seriously doubt she’s going to willingly help.”she added.  
“I won’t.”Zelena agreed simply.  
“Even if she did, we’re out of time.”Snow said looking out the window.  
“It’s here.”David said joining her.  
“Swan?”Killian asked quietly.  
“Yeah?”she answered sadly.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“She won… and it’s all my fault.”she answered looking up at him. He was about to protest when the curse devoured them and then they were all back in Storybrooke.

Now in Storybrooke Emma, Regina, Emitand Graham were in the sheriff’s station trying to find a way to steal Clarent. “I see you remember.”evil Emma said as she walked in.  
“What do you want?”Emma asked pointing Excalibur at her.  
“Oh, please. We both know you can’t kill me with that. You need it’s twin and the spark.”she said with a grin.  
“What do you want?”  
“For you to join me.”  
“Never.”  
“Really? Are you sure about that?”  
“I would never join you.”  
“What if I were to say joining me was the only way to survive.”  
“Don’t care.”  
“I thought so… that’s why I came for something else.”she said with a grin.  
“Which is?”  
“Invite you to a dual in one hour on main street.”  
“Yeah, you can’t die.”  
“Not with me. No you’ll be fighting someone else.”she said with a grin and flicked her wrist.  
A man appeared next to her. “John?”she asked shocked.  
“Hello… child.”John greeted pointedly.  
“You died, you went to hell.”  
“Yes, that’s the nice thing about hating you, made me a lot of friends.”he said looking at the evil version of her.  
“John, she’s a monster she’s-”  
“You’re the monster. I should’ve left you in that house.”  
“I never did anything to you.”  
“You made my son weak.”  
“No, he became strong to stand up to you.”  
“Dad?”Dean asked shocked as the others walked in. He quickly rounded them to get to Emma.  
“Dean.”John said with a soft smile.  
“You’re supposed to be dead.”he said confused and shocked.  
“I brought back daddy so that he could get his revenge. Kill the person who took his family from him.”evil Emma said with an evil smile.  
“Hey, it ain’t Emma’s fault you let yourself be devoured by hate and vengeance. If you had been normal and grieved like a normal fucking person we never would’ve even met her. Instead you abondondaned your children to go kill a demon. You got your revenge.”  
“See, Dean, that’s not true. Sure the yellow eyed demon took my Mary but she took my sons from me. She made you hate me because she is as much a monster as that rawhead! And she needs to die for you and Sammy to be safe again. Look at this, you left Sam, your little brother, alone. You choose her over your own brother.”  
“Why? What do you gain from bringing him back?”Emma asked.  
“Well a deal of course. If you win and send him back to hell I’ll give you Clarent.”  
“And if I can’t?”  
“You die and you’re out of my way, I thought you were supposed to be smart.”  
“If she didn’t have someone to hate you and be willing to kill you you wouldn’t take the deal.”Regina added quietly after a long moment.  
“So, what do you say, Savior? Ready to face grandpa?”Evil Emma said amused. “It’s the only way you’ll get Clarent.”she added when Emma didn’t answer.  
“Deal.”Emma said after a long moment. Evil Emma chuckled and the two disappeared.  
“Emma, you can’t be serious.”Emitsaid.  
“We weren’t gonna be able to steal Clarent. This is our best and only option.”  
“So you’re going to kill Dean’s dad?”Regina asked shocked.  
“No,”Dean said. “I am.”  
“What?”David asked shocked. “You’re going to kill your own father?”  
“Trust me mate, that is not something you want to do.”Killian said and they all looked at him.  
“Oh, I’ll come back to that.”Emma said after a moment. “But right now what matters is getting that sword. The deal was me so that’s what has to happen.”she added more to Dean.  
“And that’s another life you have to take. The only way for the spark to burn is for you to forgive yourself for what you’ve done, not taking another life.”Snow said quickly.  
“She’s right, Emma. we’ll find another way to get Clarent.”David said. Emma paused for a long moment before slowly nodding.

Five minutes before the dual Emma snuck out and went to main street, it only took them three minutes to notice her absence. “God dammit.”Dean said after a moment.  
“She’s going to go fight.”David said disappointedly.  
“Lets go.”Dean said and they all stood and ran out.  
“Emma!”Snow yelled as they ran up to the fight. John and her were already dueling on the street and Emma was winning. “You don’t have to do this.”she tried to reason with her.  
“You’re trying to turn her dark, aren’t you? If she really does this it won’t matter because you think killing this man will darken her heart.”Regina said the dark one who was watching with a soft smile as the two fought. “It won’t work.”she added.  
“What’s she doing? Why is she slowing down?”David asked when Emma stopped fighting so hard. It was though she started taking it easy.  
“She doesn’t want to kill him in front of me.”Dean said in realization. “It’s okay, Emma!”  
“Dean, what are you doing?”Snow asked.  
“She needs to kill him, it’s the only way. He deserves to be in hell.”he said and took a step forward. “It’s okay, kill him. After all he did he deserves to be in hell.”  
“Dean?”John asked shocked.  
“You ruined our lives and blamed a little girl for it. She didn’t make us hate you, you did that all on your own. I don’t need you in my life, John and neither does Sam, you toxic idget. Send him back to hell, Baby!”he called out and Emma paused for a moment. Could she really kill him now? In front of his son? Dean seemed fine with it, which was a little concerning. “Do it! It’s the only way to destroy the darkness, he’s already dead, has been for a long time.”he added and Emma nodded. Dean closed his eyes as Emma kicked John’s feet from under him and stabbed the sword through his chest.  
“You really did it.”the dark one said impressed.  
“Now, Clarent.”Emma said and she tossed the sword to her feet.  
“Not like you’ll ever be able to join them…”she said with a smile. “And if you ever do well… it’s going to be far too late.”she added before disappearing.  
“What does that mean?”Emma asked confused and as she picked up Clarent John and his sword disappeared. The group walked up to her.  
“Well, you did it.”Regina said.  
“What is she planning?”Emma asked.  
“To do what all dark ones want.”Gold said as he and Belle walked up to them.  
“Which is?”Robin asked.  
“To resurrect all the dark ones to ever have lived.”Belle said.  
“Great.”Emma sighed. “Makes sense, she wants her brothers back. Now she gets them and everyone else as a bonus.”she added.  
“And you just gave her her last ingredient. Your blood.”she said worriedly.  
“Meaning we’re on a clock.”Emit said.  
“Emma?”Snow asked confused and they all looking around. She was gone and so were the two swords. “Where is she?”  
“Emma!”  
“I think she just needs a little time alone. The darkness has no use for her now.”Regina said.

Emma was in the woods staring at the spark in the box. “Ah!”she yelled angrily and kept yelling as she slammed her hands on the well then turned and started punching a tree.  
“Emma!”David yelled but she wouldn’t stop. “Emma, Emma, Emma.”he said as he grabbed and pulled her away from the tree, she was going to hurt herself. His efforts landed him on the ground holding her tightly. “Hey, hey, shshsh, it’s okay, kiddo.”he soothed and she stopped struggling. He sat up and leaned against the tree, holding her tightly.  
“I can’t do it.”she said as she cried.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay, kiddo.”he said and rocked her back and forward a bit. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”he tried, but Emma didn’t feel okay. “Everything’s going to be okay.”  
“No it’s not.”Emma said standing angrily and she went to punch the tree again, but David grabbed her wrist and stopped her.  
“Hey, hey, stop.”he said firmly and made her look at him. “That is not going to help, it’s just going to hurt you. Look at this.”he said looking down at her fists and she did. Her knuckles were bleeding pretty bad. “You’ll figure it out, Emma, but getting angry and hurting yourself is not going to help.”he said softly.  
“I can’t do this, Dad. I just can’t. I can’t keep any of you safe.”  
“Do you remember what I did when your mother was upset about Cora? After you defeated her?”he asked after a long moment.  
“What?”she asked shaking her head confused.  
“I went to your room at Granny’s and I waited for you to get there.”  
“Yeah, you got mad that I didn’t tell you my plan, what’s that-”  
“Do you remember what you said to me afterwards? You told me I wasn’t really upset about how you kept it from us, and you were right. I was upset I couldn’t protect anyone. Not your mother, not your brothers and not you.”  
“So?”  
“You said I was trying to be at five places at once. Your mother, your brothers, you and the town. I wasn’t taking care of myself because I felt the need to protect everyone, but I was trying to do it on my own and that just made me fail.”  
“But you can’t get the spark to burn. You can’t help me with this, no one can. This is completely on me and I can’t do it.”  
“It is not completely on you, Emma. you have a wonderful mind and amazing heart and dozens of people willing to do whatever it takes to help you. Yes, you are the only that can get that spark to burn, but you are far from alone.”  
Emma looked down and then looked back up at him but saw behind him as well. “Dad.”she said worriedly and he turned and backed away from the cloaked figure that was slowly approaching them. Emma lunged for her sword but it by passed her and went for David, it simply walked through him and disappeared. “Dad?”she asked rushing back to him.  
“I’m fine.”he said after a long moment.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“What the hell was that?”she asked confused.  
“I don’t know. C’mon.”he said taking her hand and they rushed back to the town. They ran up to main street just in time to see the dwarves be surrounded and the same thing happened to them.  
“Mom!”they heard Henry’s fearful scream and ran down the street to Gold’s shop.  
Henry was fearfully backing away from one of the figures and Emma shot it with magic. It only stumbled before it passed through Henry. “Henry!”Emma said worriedly and ran to him as the figure disappeared. The others joined them.  
“What just happened to us?”Regina asked.  
“I think I may have the answer to that.”Gold said as he joined them. “Check your wrists.”  
They all did, Emma was looking at Henry’s. “What is that?”Emma asked.  
“That is the Mark of Charon.”  
“Charon?”Henry asked. “He was the ferryman in the old myths. He navigated a boat… to the Underworld.”he added as Emma went to Killian and Oliver who were both marked as well.  
“Smart lad.”Gold agreed gently then he addressed the rest of the group. “You see, the dark ones only have a temporary pass into this world. Like a- like a tourist visa. The only way for them to stay is to trade places with living souls.”he explained.  
“Meaning us.”Emitsaid.  
“Exactly. And when the moon reaches its peak, the ferry from the Underworld will arrive and drag us down there.”  
“That doesn’t sound good.”David said.  
“Speaking as one who’s died and been there, it’s not.”  
“So, how do we stop it?”Dean asked.  
“We can’t. The underworld is worse than you can possibly imagine. It’s going to make you wish the old stories of fire and brimstone were true. It’s going to make you wish for death. And then the realization will hit that death has already come. And this fresh torture is all that’s left.”Gold said.  
“Gold, you’re scaring the boys.”Emma said as Oliver clung to her.  
“Good, because we should all be scared. This is death itself. This is a fight we cannot win.”  
“No, there has to be something we can do.”  
“You’re right, there is something. Use this time wisely. Use it to say goodbye.”he said and walked away leaving them in a tensful silence.  
“Emma?”Henry asked worriedly when he saw her face.  
“Aren’t you the one always saying life sucks and this world sucks?”Emitsaid.  
“I ain’t marked.”Emma said angrily.  
“what?”Regina asked shocked.  
“I ain’t marked. So I don’t give a flying fuck what Gold says. I’m not going to give up.”  
“What do you suppose we do?”  
“I-I don’t know, not yet, but there has to be another way.”

The dwarves chose to go drink instead of look for something. Regina and Robin went to drop Roland and the baby off with the fairies and say goodbye just in case. The rest were in Regina’s vault just starting to look through books. Graham was off to the side with Oscar in his arms. “Gold has to be missing something, right? There has to be a way to escape this mark.”Henry said. Everyone paused for a moment.  
“Maybe Gold is right.”Snow said after a long moment. “Maybe this is a fight we can’t win.”she added somberly, throwing everyone off.  
“Mom, you’re Snow White. You don't know how to give up. Hope is in your blood.”Emit said.  
“And I do hope, Emmit. But I don’t want to spend what could be my last moments with my nose in a book. I want to make the most of my moments with my family.”  
“Dinner at Granny’s. That's what we should do.”Henry said.  
“yeah.”David agreed, loudly closing a book. “Dinner at Granny’s. That’s a great idea.”  
“What about Oscar, though. He’ll be alone.”Emma tried to argue.  
“He won’t be alone, Emma.”Graham shook his head.  
“He’ll have you.”Emitagreed.  
“No,”Emma shook her head. “No, I ain’t giving up, not on you guys.”  
“Emma, we are almost out of time. And time is what’s most important. Time with those we love.”Snow said sadly as she stepped closer and kissed her head. “I know you won’t stop trying. And I hope you succeed but promise me that you’ll come meet us at Granny’s. Come say goodbye.”she said sadly.  
“I promise.”Emma agreed sadly.  
“I love you, Emma.”she said hugging her.  
“I love you too.”Emma said and Snow pulled back.  
They all started leaving. “I know you’ll find a way, luv… then we can have that future we talked about.”Killian said going to her.   
“That’s a lot of faith you’re putting in me.”  
“Rightfully so.”he agreed and kissed her. He slowly pulled away and left.  
“So… I hear we’re giving up. Well, Emma, all I can ask is-”Regina said as she came in after everyone left.  
“No, Regina. You’re going to raise your daughter.”Emma said simply. “I’m not giving up. Never, I swore to protect this town and everyone in it. I promised to protect those I love with my life. You are not going to get to ask me to raise the baby and Roland.”  
“What’s your plan?”  
“I’m going to destroy the darkness.”  
“What?”  
“When Excalibur and Clarent are joined they can destroy both the light and the dark.”  
“I thought Merlin said it can only be contained.”  
“When they’re alone, yes, but joined they can destroy it. Evil me had both and light in her. My inability to light the flame is causing everyone else their lives and now we have to deal with more dark ones cause of me. But if I can destroy them, destroy the darkness no lives will be owed.”Emma said confidently.  
“You still need to get the flame to be a flame.”  
“Look.”she said sadly and opened the box.  
“You did it.”she said amazed. “How?”  
“I realized that forgiving doesn’t mean moving on. I had to come to terms with what I did… I can’t change that and I never will be able to, but I can change this.”  
“Okay.”she nodded with a wide smile.  
“I don’t know how to join them, but… Belle does.”she said and they left.

They quickly entered the shop. “We’re closed.”Gold said as he came out. He paused when he saw them. “Please go away.”  
“As soon as you tell us where Belle is.”Emma said.  
“Why?”  
“I got the flame to burn, she knows how to enact it, Merlin told her.”  
“She’s gone.”  
“What?”  
“She’s going to see the world, but…”he said and pulled a book from behind the counter. “I believe this is what you want.”he said holding it up. “But the only way the blade will be of use is if someone takes the darkness within themselves and you kill them.”he said to Emma.  
“what?”Regina asked shocked.  
“I know.”Emma said simply.  
“Emma,”Regina said turning to her.  
“Regina, this is my destiny. Merlin said what I had to do won’t be easy and it’ll be clear when the time is right. I’m going to take the darkness in myself and destroy it.”  
“You’re a brave woman, Emma Swan.”Gold said handing her the book.  
“You don’t want a deal?”Regina asked.  
“No, because this is in his best interest. I do this, he gets to keep living.”Emma said as she went through the book. She took in a deep breath, nodded as she handed it to Regina and went to the showcase on the side so that she could join the two blades.  
“Wow,”Regina said in awe at seeing the grand blade.  
“Wow indeed.”Emma agreed looking up at it “lets get outta here.”she added and they both exited the store. Emma paused on the sidewalk, then she looked down.  
“What is it?”  
“When I’m gone… promise you’ll be there for Oliver.”  
“Of course.”Regina agreed. “But right now my sister is a problem I have to fix once and for all. Once you’re gone we’ll have to start to deal with problems on our own.”  
“Yeah… go.”she agreed sadly.  
“Thank you… Emma.”she said sadly and left. Emma looked down before looking around and went another direction. She went up the loft and took out her safe. She looked over her will quickly, everything was in order, she had fixed it during the six peaceful weeks. Some to the boys, to her parents, Killian, Regina’s small little family. She had already set aside some money for the kids as a scholarship, including the kids of Hawaii 5-0 task force. And mostly everything else to Oliver, including any new additions that would come if she died before adding them to her will. She left it on her bed along with a key. It was to the house Killian had picked on the newspaper back in Camelot. She went to the house and entered it, imagining all the memories they could’ve lived in the house. Christmases and birthdays and everything under the moon and stars. She went up the stairs and looked at the doors. She smiled sadly before flicking her wrist and the doors slowly opened. She went to each door sadly, seeing the rooms ment for Oliver and Henry. She took in a deep breath. Then with determination on her face she went back down the stairs and wrote a letter. She nodded and left it on the counter before looking down at her waist where the new blade was sheathed.  
She went to Granny’s, she had promised to say goodbye. She peered in through the back just in time to see her family be taken by the dark ones. She ran to the water where the Furry had tried to take Killian. “So this is really it?”Henry asked.  
“No, it ain’t.”emma said running up to them.  
“Emma?”Killian said shocked as she unsheathed her sword.  
“Wh-what are you doing?”Dean asked.  
“Your plan won’t work.”Nimaue said.  
“what?”Emma asked.  
“If you take us in you and fall on your own sword you’ll destroy the light as well. You have the most powerful light magic in all the realms. Just as we have the darkest. You will destroy both and then… there will be nothing. All the worlds will come crumbling down. You can save them now, but they’ll just end up dead in a few hours anyway.”  
“You’re lying.”Emma said after a long moment.  
“Do you really want to take that chance?”she asked and Emma paused. Then she was being choked magically, she could hear her family calling out to her. As much as she tried to resist it she started losing consciousness. She wasn’t even strong enough to hold onto the sword.  
Killian watched as the woman he loved was being choked to death. Oliver was clinging to him and he knew that Oliver couldn’t lose both his parents. He peeled Oliver off him and ran to the sword and grabbed it. “Ah,”he exclaimed as he felt the power go from his arm all the way to his heart. It was paralyzing, but he got control of it. He closed his eyes and suddenly all the dark ones were being absorbed into him.  
“Killian, what are you doing?”Emma asked shocked.  
“What needs to be done.”he said with a grunt. “Do it, love, destroy the darkness.”  
“But you’ll die.”she protested as he pressed the hilt into her hand. “No, it has to be me.”  
“No, Swan, you were destined to destroy the darkness not the light along with it.”he grunted. “Your family needs you, Oliver needs you. Please, Emma, do it.”  
“But…”  
“You’ve given me so much. You gave me a family, friends, a purpose, you helped me become the man I want to be. Let me repay it and help you protect them. Please. Do it for them.”he begged her and she cried. As she grasped it.  
She stepped forward “I love you.”she said and kissed him.  
“I love you too.”he said when she pulled back. She took a step back and hesitated, he nodded and she lunged forward and ran him through. He was weak but was able to lift his hand and cup her head and they pressed their foreheads together one last time. He grunted as Emma pulled the sword out of him. He fell to his knees and Emma went back to him, she slowly lead him to the ground as she cried. He looked up at her and when he drew his last breath it was with a smile on his lips. She cried over his body for a long time until the paramedics arrived. Her parents gently pulled her away so that they could lift him onto the gurney. She took his hand, wanting desperately to hold on, keep him close. They slowly rolled him away and she cried more as he parents held her back. The others tried to console her, tried to help her, but then she saw Oliver in Henry’s arms. Crying hopelessly, more than he had for Neal because he had bonded with Killian. To Oliver Killian was his dad. She brushed everyone off then, remembering their night at sea. After tucking the boys in they went to their own room to sleep.  
“What is it?”Emma asked as she sat up, supporting her weight on her elbow to look at him.  
“Uh,”he said uncertain then looked at her. “When I put Oliver to bed he woke and well… he was almost back in slumber when he… he almost called me something other than my name.”  
“What?”she asked slightly amused and confused.  
“He almost referred to me as ‘dad’.”  
“And… you aren’t okay-”she said slowly a little confused. He matched her position.  
“I don’t want to over step, Swan. I do love the boy as though he were my own, but Bae was his father and I’m merely courting you… I’m just not sure if you would be okay if one day he were to see me as his father.”he explained. She paused and smiled.  
“Well… you are taking the role, you know.”she said gently. “Teaching him all these things, taking care of him, honestly, Killian, I love it. A boy needs a strong male role model and you are fitting perfectly into it… and into this family.”she added. “So… I don’t know, maybe one day he will and… well, we’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it.”she said and he pulled her to him before kissing her gently. An understanding and agreement.  
Emma was drawn back from her memory at Snow’s voice, but she couldn’t find it in her to listen. She was saying something about losing love is hard and she wasn’t alone. Emma simply looked at the sword and it appeared at her side again, in the sheath. She didn’t say a word as she stepped away from them, no longer crying, and went to her brother and son. Henry was holding Oliver on the floor, Henry was upset too. She grasped Henry’s shoulder and he looked up at her. She nodded and gently took Oliver from his arms and lifted him into her own arms. Just like in the alternate universe Oliver was limp and shutting down. She then slowly walked away, leaving them all standing there by the river. Oliver was still crying in her arms when she walked into the house and walked up the stairs. She laid him on his bed and then joined him. He curled up into her and she hugged him.  
The next day Emma was worriedly standing in Oliver’s door. He hadn’t moved, he was complaining as he slept, she had checked his temperature, he was burning up. She gasped as she heard the voices again. She went to grab the sword from the kitchen. It stopped when she grabbed it but then it started shaking and pulling her. “The fuck?”she asked as it pulled her to the door. She looked up worriedly at the stairs then sighed before opening the door, knowing Max was up there. It pulled her to Gold’s shop. It was closed and she looked around confused, but it kept pulling her so she picked the lock and went in. It pulled her all the way to the front counter. Then she was able to clear the jumble in her mind “the darkness… the darkness… destroy the darkness.”the voices whispered to her. They only stopped when Gold walked in going on about it wasn’t a library or anything other than a shop.  
“Unless the sign says open, you’re not invited.”he said.  
“Yeah, well, I was invited.”she said.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“See, Gold, when I joined the two swords and made this one.”she said, holding it up. “I was on a mission to vanquish the darkness. And… and I think this ain’t just a sword, no I think it’s magic… Yeah, and I think it's like its own being. We’re bonded and it wants to destroy the darkness. It led me here, I’m thinkin’ the dagger.”  
“You’re upset. Imagining things.”  
“No, I ain’t. It’s here, ain’t it?”  
He looked down and paused for a moment. Then he grabbed something from the counter. “Yes, I do.”he said showing her the blade.  
She gasped “You’re the dark one… again.”she said slightly heart broken.  
“Yes,”he agreed with a little amusement in his voice. “How I’d hoped to keep that secret, wasn’t expecting the sword to sense it.”  
“How?”  
“When you came for the spell you made the mistake of performing it here. While you were enacting it and Regina was in awe I slipped in a little something extra. I turned the blade into a conduit. So that while Hook thought he was destroying the darkness, he was actually moving it, channeling it, someplace safe.”  
“Into you.”  
“He had no idea. And now, things are as they should be.”  
“Hook sacrifices himself and you took that from him…”she said in a whispered. “And now Oliver is sick for nothing.”she added after a long moment.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”she said and walked away.

Dean called a meeting for everything in the loft. “What is it, Dean?”David asked as Dean walked in quickly.  
“It’s Emma.”  
“What about Emma?”Regina asked.  
“She’s trying to make a demon deal, my best guess is to bring Hook back.”  
“What? How do you know?”Henry asked.  
“She summoned Crowely. He just told me she did it, but he couldn't do what she wanted.”  
“What did she want?”David asked.  
“He wouldn’t tell me, he and Emma are… close weirdly.”  
“Well, he couldn’t do it, that means no one can so… what’s the problem?”Henry asked.  
“You really think she’ll stop just cause Crowely couldn't?”he asked as the door opened.  
“Oh, good, yall are here.”Emma said as she walked in and placed Oliver on the couch. “I’m gonna go to the underworld, need yall to watch Oliver. I’ll be back.”she said quickly as she went to the door, but Max blocked it. “Max.”she said pointedly.  
“Don’t move, Max.”Dean said as he led Emma to the counter. “Now, why the hell are you trying to make demon deals?”he asked.  
“I think you’re missing the obvious one. You’re going to hell?”Snow added.  
“The underworld.”Emma said.  
“That’s quite a distinction.”David said.  
Emma looked around and took in a deep breath. “When I joined Excalibur and Clarent, Gold threw in a little something. He made it so when I destroyed the darkness it wasn’t destroyed and it went to him instead. He’s the dark one again.”  
“So you want to bring Killian back, his sacrifice was tainted.”Henry said understandingly.  
“Why not just kill Gold and then we don’t have to worry and Killian’s death isn’t completely tainted?”Emitasked and Emma closed her eyes and let out a breath.  
“Little insensitive.”Henry said to him. Emma looked back at Oliver for a moment.  
“Cause… that won’t save Oliver.”Emma admitted in a whisper.  
“Save Oliver? What do you mean?”Robin asked.  
“His powers are… really tied to his emotions. When you killed Killian in the alternate universe it started happening to him. His powers are slowly… it’s like a leak at a nuclear power plant. He’s sick.”Emma explained quietly struggling a little.  
“So… this can kill him?”David asked shocked.  
“And… it’ll be so powerful for his powers to rip him apart that… it could destroy… everything.”  
“He’s like this over Killian?”Regina asked shocked.  
“I’m with her, I don’t get it. With Neal he was fine in less than a week.”Graham said.  
“Oliver didn’t know Neal. They had a few hours together at best. But Killian… Killian was stepping into that role and Oliver loved him.”  
“Even so, Emma, you know how this works, it’s a one-for-one trade. To get him back, someone else will have to die.”David said gently but firmly.  
“He’s right, you can’t fall into that darkness.”Snow agreed.  
“And we’re definitely not going to let you sell your soul.”Dean added.  
“I ain’t sacrificing anyone or selling my soul.”Emma said quickly.  
“Then? What’s your plan?”Henry asked.  
“I’m… taking a page outta your book.”Emma said to David and Snow. “you two share a heart… so will we.”she said and that got them to pause for a moment. “Either way, I have to try, or I don’t know how else to get him closure. I have to do something or else… everyone is going to go down there with no chance of returning.”  
“Emma,”Emitsaid a little pointedly. “You’re scaring Henry.”  
“How the hell do you think I feel? My kid is literally a fucking weapon of mass destruction right now.”she said through her teeth.  
“It could work.”Regina said after a moment.  
“It will work… it has to work.”  
“Uh, forgive me if I’m missing the obvious, but, um, how does one get to the Underworld?”Robin asked after a short moment.  
“No… you have a point. We know how we can get to hell and we know there’s doors to heaven. We can communicate to both. But… we’ve never done the underworld.”Dean said thoughtfully.  
“Cause the underworld doesn’t… exist anymore in this world. If a soul ain’t ready it becomes a ghost in this world. But Storybrooke… it’s its own domain cause of the magic and shit. It follows the rules of the enchanted forest. So those who die in Storybrooke go to the underworld instead before they have that final death.”  
“That still leaves the question of how we get down there.”Henry said.  
“No, there ain’t no ‘we’ in this.”Emma said quickly.  
“We’re not going to let you go on your own.”David said.  
“We’re with you.”Regina agreed. Emma looked at them for a long moment.  
“This isn’t just about getting Killian back, it’s about saving Oliver and the rest of the world. We’re going.”Emitagreed.  
“You can’t get rid of us.”Henry agreed with a smug shrug.  
“Gold can open the portal, like when the dark ones were going to send you to the underworld.”she sighed in agreement.

A few hours later they were standing at the lake again. Gold, Emma, Regina, Robin, Graham, Emmit, Snow, David, Henry and Dean held Oliver in his arms. “Do it.”Emma said to Gold.  
Gold cut his hand and cupped the blood there over the water. “Are you sure about this?”Gold asked quietly to Emma.  
“Do it.”Emma said.  
“I’m just saying-”  
“Do it or I kill you now, destroying the darkness and the blood falls into the water either way.”she threatened him. He sighed and let the blood fall into the water. Slowly the ferry appeared with smoke surrounding it. She looked back at her parents who nodded in unison. Then she looked the other way and everyone else nodded as well, they were all in this, all ready. She slowly took the first step into the water. She hit solid ground almost immediately. She started walking and the others followed. She glanced behind her, at Oliver. ‘Don’t worry, bud, we’ll find him, I promise’ she thought silently.

They got into the ferry then Emma passed out. She awoke in an empty park under a tree. She slowly lifted her head from the blanket on the grass. “Hey, Emma.”Neal said from behind her. She jumped and turned quickly.  
“Neal?”  
“Yeah. it’s really great to see you.”he said with a smile.  
“Where are we? Am I dreaming?”she asked confused.  
“Nah… if this were a dream, there’d be like talking donuts or something weird like that.”he said as he sat next to her on the blanket. “Think of this as a long-distance call from an old friend.”he added.  
“It’s really you.”she said amazed.  
“How’s our son?”  
“Uh… not… not great.”she admitted looking down. “He’s… sick… dying. If he does it can… destroy everything.”she said sadly. “Is this the underworld? I was on my way to the underworld.”she added after a long moment.  
“Yeah, I know that’s where you’re heading. That’s kinda why I’m here. Don’t go, Emma. Once you get there, it is not an easy place to get out of. I know you’re trying to save Hook, but trust me on this. This won’t end the way you think it will.”  
“The alternative ain’t better.”  
“He… Oliver is upset over Hook, isn’t he? That’s why he’s sick.”  
“Neal.”she said closing her eyes.  
“It’s okay… I only had a few hours with him. I’m glad someone stepped up for him.”  
“You’re great.”she said sadly. “I would’ve come for you, too. If I know I could bring you back without selling my soul.”she added.  
“You couldn’t have.”he said gently. “I’m not there. I’m not in limbo.”  
“What does that mean? That Hook is there? I can get him?”  
“Yeah, he’s there.”he nodded.  
“Then help me, help Oliver. I can split my heart and give it to him. It could work.”  
“The Underworld is for people with unfinished business. And that isn’t me. That’s why I’m not there. You were able to move on and I died protecting my son.”he explained.  
“Where are you?”she asked after a moment.  
“Someplace… someplace where I’m happy. I only came here because I care about you, Emma. stop what you’re doing before it’s too late.”  
“I can’t.”she whispered.  
“Never could beat you… but I had to try.”he said fondly. He kissed her head and Emma looked at him for a long moment. “I love you, Emma. I always have and I always will.”he added before standing and leaving.

Emma woke with a gasp in the ferry as she sat up. “Emma.”Snow said gently wiping her hair from her face as Emma recovered. “Are you okay?”  
“You passed out.”David added gently.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”she nodded, but her breathing was slightly laboured.  
“Good.”Gold said from further up. “Because we’re here.”he added. They docked and slowly walked up the dock through some fog and then they ended up on main street of a very different looking Storybrooke.  
“I don’t think we’re in Main anymore.”Regina commented.  
“How is this possible? How does the Underworld look like Storybrooke?”Emitasked.  
“Your questions are pointless. None of that matters. What matters is that everyone here is dead and trapped because they have unfinished business.”Gold said.  
A car zoomed by. “Cruela.”Emma said quietly.  
“That’s right, and she’s here because of you. And I imagine there are many here because of all of us. Let’s not lollygag.”he added beckoning them to continue down the street.  
“Lets split up, cover more ground.”Emma said.  
“Agreed. The sooner we get out of here the better.”Regina said.

A short while later Emma and Gold walked into the underworld’s versions of Granny’s. “Mom, Dad, you find anything?”she asked.  
“Uh, there’s no sign of him at the park or town hall.”Snow answered a little flustered.  
“This is hopeless. We don’t even know if he’s down here. What if he don’t have unfinished business?”she asked worriedly.  
“He was a three hundred year old pirate, miss Swan. trust me. He’s here.”Gold said from the door. “Look, I’m finished being a team player. If you want things done, let me do them my way. I may have something down here that can help us.”he said and left.  
Emma slowly turned a little confused and saw Henry walked in with Oliver in his arms. “Henry.”she sighed and went to him. Gently taking Oliver into her arms.  
“No luck yet, Em?”  
“Not yet. What’s that?”she asked looking at his hand.  
“We were just checking the rooms.”he said.  
“Room eight. That was Neal’s. You’re looking for him?”she asked glancing at Oliver.  
“He wanted to look for him.”Henry nodded.  
“He’s in a better place, Ollie.”she said softly, petting his back.  
“Really?”Oliver asked weakly.  
“Promise.”she agreed.

A while later Dean had joined them before Regina and Robin walked in and filled them in about how Cora was here and threatening to throw her father into the fire if she doesn’t leave. “She’ll really do that? She’ll throw your father, her husband, into the fire?”Snow asked.  
“Of course she will. She thinks she’s giving me my best chance. I can’t let my father suffer because of me.”Regina said sadly.  
“Regina, it’s all right.”Robin said.  
“No, it’s not. He’s here because I… killed him. The only way I’ve been able to deal with that is by imagining he went to a better place… but he didn’t. Maybe I should get on that boat.”  
“Yes, you should.”Emma agreed.  
“Absolutely not. We’re not leaving until we find Hook together.”David said.  
“It’s dangerous here.”  
“Which is why we’re not leaving you alone.”Snow said.  
“Perhaps I can cut through this little family squabble.”Gold said coming up to them.  
“What the hell is that?”Dean asked when he held up a vial.  
“This is the way to find your deceased pirate. The Ale of Seonaidh from the land of DunBrock.”he answered.  
“That’s a mouthful.”Regina said.  
“It lets you communicate with the dead. Poor this over Hook’s grave and we can stop guessing where he is and simply ask him.”  
“You’re saying Hook has a grave here in the underworld?”David asked.  
“Everyone down here has a grave.”he said.  
They went to the cemetery and found his grave, but the water only showed them an unstable image of Hook, that was obviously suffering. She couldn’t talk her parents nor Emitand Graham into leaving but she talked Regina into taking Robin and Henry at least.  
Regina’s father however talked her into staying and it was fine because he was able to move on. They met back up on mainstreet and Regina filled them in. “That means everyone here…”Snow said thoughtfully and David uncrossed his arms in realization.  
“Can be saved.”David said.  
“Every soul in this town has unfinished business… and as chances are for a lot of them, we’re that business.”Regina agreed.  
“You’ve all fooled yourselves if you think these people are worth your time.”Gold said stepping closer. “They're not the dearly departed. They are dead, wretched souls. And I want no part in it.”he added.  
“Yeah? Don’t matter. I wasn’t bluffing, I’m more than happy to fill Belle in on your return to Dark One-ness.”Emma said turning to him.  
“Our agreement was to find your pirate and get the hell out of here. If you want to distract yourself with this other asinine pursuit, be my guest. I’m out.”he said and walked away.  
“So…”Henry said stepping closer. “Who’s ready for Operation Firebird?”  
“Is that what we’re calling it?”Regina asked amused.  
“You referring to the mythological bird, or the muscle car?”Dean asked.

The next day Emma was walking through the woods, they were all searching for Hook. it was decided that Robin and Henry would go to the Mayor’s office to find schematics of the town. The others split up, Emma quickly found some blood and then a girl. She said she knew Hook, but that there was a beast after them. Emma panically grabbed her and Regina’s shoulder and poofed them away. “You’re parent’s apartment? really?”Regina asked.  
“It was the first place I thought of.”Emma said as she took the covers of the couch with one had, the other holding Oliver tightly, though he was clinging to her like a Koala. “Here, lie down.”she said to the girl. She then noticed a frame photo on the side table.  
“What if whoever or whatever lives here, you know, comes back?”Regina asked.   
“Uh… I don’t think we gotta worry ‘bout that.”she said showing it to her.  
Regina took the frame of her parents. “So, this place is just waiting for your parents to die so they can move in?”  
“Creepy.”  
“Yeah,”  
“I think we’re safe here though.”she added.  
Regina sighed. “It’s officially a cold day in hell when I move in with the Charmings.”  
Emma turned and sat with the girl and asked her about Hook who told her they had been in an underground prison. She informed them about the three headed beast that was guarding it just as Snow and David walked in. Snow told them about Hercules. “You know hercules?”Emma asked shocked.  
“My reaction exactly.”David said.  
“So… he’s down here… how do we find him?”she asked after a long moment.  
“We need someone who sees everyone.”Regina said.

They found Hercules and the women went down to the mines with him. “Alright, wonderboy, are you sure you can do this?”Regina asked.  
“Regina.”Snow said.  
“Do you have to petranize everyone?”Emma asked looking at her.  
“I know you can do this.”she said to the teen.  
“We’ll save your friend, don’t worry.”Hercules said moving to the front of the group. He paused and turned his head. “Wait for me here.”he added and slowly went down the mines.  
“He’s going to fail.”Emma said after a moment.  
“Emma,”Snow scolded.  
“As someone who’s been fighting monsters since I was eight, I can smell fear and he reeks of it, imagine what an actual monster smells.”Emma defended herself. Proving her right the teen came running to them, pushing past the group and hiding behind them.  
They prepared for a fight then a whistle came. “What the hell was that?”Regina asked.  
“I called them off.”Hades said as he slowly walked up to them.  
“Who are you?”Emma asked not lowering her blade.  
“My uncle.”Hercules said.  
“Hades?”Regina asked.  
“Don’t look so surprised. Who’d you think was in charge of this place, your mommy?”Hades said.  
“Well, if this is your realm, maybe you can answer a few questions. Like, why does this hellhole look like Storybrooke?”  
“I have my reasons, and I don’t have to share them with you.”  
“Leave them alone, uncle.”Hercules said stepping forward.  
“There’s that famous courage people love to talk about. Oh, Hercules, did you really think you could face Cerberus again?”Hades asked slightly tauntingly.  
“again?”Snow asked.  
Hades faked a gasp. “You mean he didn’t tell?”he asked.  
“Cerberus killed you.”Snow said.  
“Yeah, I didn’t want you to know. Snow, I couldn’t let you down.”Hercules said sadly.  
“Well, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, nephew, after all losing your life to my little pet is what finally brought us together as a family.”Hades said.  
“We’re not afraid of you.”Snow said.  
“Oh, Snow White… or is it Mary Margret. My nephew said you were a spit fire. But trust me, you should be quite afraid of me. Because the next time you interfere with my family, I will come after yours.”he threatened.  
“Oh my god.”Emma complained board. “Gods, your all the fucking same, no matter what land you’re from. It’s tiring really, dealing with all yall. Bring it, old man. We ain’t gonna stop till we find Hook.”she added slightly annoyed.  
“Oh, and that must make you Emma.”he said slightly amused and chuckled. “Since your pirate likes to send you messages, I told him I would deliver this one personally.”he added, amusement evident in his eyes. He held up the bloody hook with one finger.  
“What did you do to him?”Emma asked after a moment.  
“It’s not what I’ve already done that you should be worried about, no… it’s what I’m about to do.”he said then disappeared in blue fire. Emma paused for a moment.  
She turned to the group. “No offense but I hate your family.”she said to Hercules.

They went back to the loft. Mary Marget was starting to give up, but Regina talked her out of her slump and she went to talk to Hercules again. While they waited Emma was bouncing her ball, nervously looking at Oliver who was on Snow’s bed, still very sick. Their struggle to find Hook obviously taking a toll on him. David stood and looked out the window. “Regina.”he said.  
“What is it? Did Mary Margaret talk Muscles into giving it another go?”she asked from where she sat near the door. David quickly picked up Oliver and rushed to them.  
“I don’t think so.”he said something crashed through the roof and knocked the upstairs bed down to the kitchen. David had to dodge it.  
“Run, go!”Emms said shooting up. David and Dean made sure everyone got out before they followed. “Let me guess. Cerberus?”Emma said as they rushed down the stairs.  
They ran out onto main street. “Are you okay? What happened?”Snow said as she and Hercules joined them.  
“Cerberus thing.”Emitsaid breathing heavily.  
“He found us.”David added.  
“Where’s the prisoner?”Snow asked.  
“She ran when the hellhound attacked. We gave her a head start, but there was only so long we could hold it off.”Graham said.  
“Not a hell hound.”Dean said tiredly.  
“What?”  
“Not the time.”Emma said.  
“We should split up. We have to find her before that monster does.”Snow said quickly.  
“Emmit, go take Oliver, get somewhere safe.”Emma said and Emittook Oliver.  
“For once I don’t mind being the babysitter.”Emitsaid with a nod and ran off.  
“Go, c’mon.”David said and they ran off.

Mary, the prisoner (Meg) and Hercules defeated Cerberus and they all met up at the diner. Emma was sitting in a booth with Oliver in her arms. Hercules and Meg were at a table talking and the others were at the counter. “Looks like Herc found a new friend.”David said.  
“hmm”Snow agreed with a small chuckle, acknowledging his teasing. “Maybe defeating Cerberus wasn't his only unfinished business. Maybe he had to save her too.”  
“You okay?”Emitasked.  
“You didn’t know me in the enchanted forest, Emmit, but I was someone who took risks, even when she was afraid. I was someone who… I guess, inspired people.”she said and looked Regina. “An old enemy reminded me of that.”she added and Regina smiled slightly. “I just don’t wanna ever run the risk of forgetting who I was again.”  
“What are you saying, Mary Margret?”David asked.  
“I’m saying I don’t wanna be Mary Margret anymore.”she said looking at him. “I wanna be Snow White again.”she added and looked at Regina.  
“Well, it’s about time.”Regina said.  
“I think we can make that happen… Snow.”David smiled.  
In the booth Oliver started complaining and Emma tried to sooth him. “It’s okay, buddy, you’re okay. Sh, sh.”she rocked him back and forward. They turned from the counter to look at them sadly. Emma felt useless and Oliver felt miserable. “It’s gonna be fine, baby,”she whispered gently and he shivered. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Oliver doesn’t get cold or hot. He was getting worse.

They walked the two teens to the place of decisions. They were close to the ledge where they would be judged. “Do you think you can get to the prison through the tunnels?”Meg asked.  
“Yes, thanks to your map.”Emma nodded.  
“If it weren’t for Hook, I’d still be rotting in that cell. Tell him that I did the right thing? That he was right to trust me?”she requested.  
“I will. Thank you.”she smiled sadly over Oliver’s shoulder.  
“Are you sure you don’t want us to stay and help?”Hercules asked Snow.  
“I think you’ve been down here long enough.”Snow said then stepped forward. “And if you don’t cross before your uncle finds you, who knows what he’ll do.”  
“I was right…. You became an amazing hero.”he said and they hugged. Then the two teens went to the ledge and slowly walked over into Olympus.

They were back in the apartment looking at the damage caused by cerberus. “Found more arrows.”Regina commented.  
Robin walked down the stairs with a sigh. “You do not want to see what that hell dog did upstairs.”he said as he joined them.  
“So, you think we’re ready?”Emma asked standing from where she was kneeling at the couch.  
“What are you doing?”Gold asked as he walked in.  
“We’re going to get Hook. What’s it look like?”David asked.  
“We know Hades will have him in some sort of isolation. Meg told us there was an entrance nearby.”Emma said.  
“So all 45 of you are going to slip down into the deepest level of detention in the underworld? Hades knows you’re here. He will have put up barriers to keep the living out of all the places he doesn’t want us going. You walk into his domain, you’ll all be puffs of dust.”  
“So we get a new plan.”  
“Correct. The eight of you occupy yourselves as you will. Perhaps cleaning.”he addressed the larger group. Then turned to Emma. “You and I will go in with the assistance of a helpful dead person. I can extend their ‘aura,’ if you will, so that two living souls can get through Hades’ barrier.”he explained.  
“Hold up. Yesterday you hid in your shop, today you’re gonna lead the charge to find the man that you hate?”Emma questioned.  
“Yeah, because I realized that if I don’t step in, we are never gonna to get home or save Oliver. And I want very much to get home to my wife.”he said getting closer to her.  
“Okay, so how do we get a ‘helpful dead person’ to lend their aura so we can confront the God of the Underworld himself? In my experience… they’re rare.”  
“You leave that to me. I’ve got someone in mind. Someone I’ve known for a long time.”he said.

A few minutes later Emma was walking down mainstreet to meet up with Gold. “Ms. Swan.”Gold said as he and Milah walked up to her. “There's someone I’d like you to meet.”he added as they met up on mainstreet.  
“Milah, your ex, Neal’s or Baelfire’s mother.”  
“How could you possibly know that?”Milah asked.  
“And Hook’s ex also.”Gold added obviously amused. “Emma knows our boy as Neal, of course. They had a torrid affair which resulted in a bastard child.”  
“Now, hold up, Gold. we both know neither me or Neal had control over ourselves. It was a demon and angel.”  
“Yes, but you did have a very questionable relationship in the Navy.”  
“Yeah, you’re boy was the one in the wrong there, let’s be honest. I was just an accomplice.”  
“So… you’ve been with my former lover and my son?”Milah asked. Then she turned to Gold. “is that right?”she added and Gold nodded.  
“Huh.”Emma said biting her lip. “Yeah… just like Neal described.”she nodded thoughtfully.  
“I’m sure we’re gonna laugh ourselves sick about all this one day. I suggest you follow me before this gets even more awkward.”Gold said and slowly walked away.  
Gold led them to her new house. “Wait, the way in is here?”Emma asked. “So… what the gates of hell are in my house?”she added confused.  
“As is the stone of excalibur. The pirate has a knack for targeting real estate with hidden values.”Gold said.  
They entered and Emma paused to look around seeing the little things her parents had been able to prepare for her in the time after they found out it was triplets and before the curse struck. “Well… this is… creepy.”she commented. “Basement door?”she added.  
“Basement door.”he agreed.  
Emma paused a moment before going to the door, opening it and then tested it. A barrier stopped her and she jumped slightly. “That’s a barrier, all right. So, what’s she gonna do?”  
“Joining hands will be fine.”Gold said. Milah took his left and Emma took his right then they slowly and carefully entered.  
“It worked.”Emma said once they were in caves.  
“Indeed. One step closer to hell.”  
“Wonder what this one is like.”she commented.  
A few minutes later they were in a little cavity. “Spells gone. We’ll be able to pass through on our own now.”Gold said. “Thank you, Milah. You can run back to protecting the dead children.”  
“Uh, hold on.”Emma said after a moment and turned to Milah. “Milah, I think there’s something you should know… your son Ne- Baelfire- on my way down here I had… contact with him, like a vision I guess. He talked to me.”  
“What did he say?”Milah asked.  
“That he moved on… and that he was happy.”she said with a soft smile. “Whatever he had to resolve he did.”she added gently.  
“Thank you. Thank you so much.”she said in awe.  
Emma looked away. “I… hear water this way.”she said after a moment.  
“That would be the River of Lost Souls. We can take it to where Hades will have Killian.”  
“I’m sorry, uh, ‘we can take it’?”Gold asked. He scoffed. “If you think we can get the pirate back, I doubt he’s going to swap the blonde for the dead woman.”  
“You might be dark, but sometimes you’re still an idiot, Rumple.”she said to the man pointedly. Then she turned to Emma now gentle. “I have my reasons. Let me come with you.”  
“Okay,”Emma nodded. They were on the boat riding it to somewhere she didn’t know. “I hope this boat you found doesn’t spring a leak.”Emma commented.  
“This boat’s the best thing we could have hoped to find. After we pick up the pirate, it’ll take us all the way home.”Gold said. When they landed Gold refused to leave the boat so Milah said she’d stay to watch him and make sure he didn’t steal it. Emma saved Hook and helped him to where the boat was to find Gold almost crying, screaming for Milah. He told them that Hades found them, he tried to protect them but Hades threw his magic back at him then burned the boat and Milah was thrown into the river.  
They got back to the house, Killian was looking horrible. “Killian.”Snow said as they rushed in.  
“Good job, Emma.”Henry said.  
“Oh, look at you.”Snow said.  
“I’ll be alright.”Killian said.  
“How’d you do it?”David asked.  
“Gold got us in, he got us help, he poofed us back here.”Emma answered. “He even had a boat to get us all back home… but it’s gone.”she added a little somber.  
“What happened?”snow asked.  
“Hades attacked. We lost the boat, and we lost a friend.”Hook answered sadly. They all paused a moment. “I hear you took away my sacrifice.”he added turning to Gold. “everything I did to save my friends all went to give you back your power. I should kill you.”  
“acknowledged.”Gold said.  
“But you helped get me out of there, so I should say…”  
“‘Thank you’, no need.”  
“... stay of execution.”he corrented. “We’re even for now.”  
“I just wanted to get home. But yes, you’re welcome, captain.”  
“Well, we’re sorry you lost her.”Robin said.  
“She made me who I am.”Gold said looking down.  
“okay.”Regina said. “We don’t have a way out, but we didn’t have one before anyway. My magic’s working now. So let’s do this heart-split. That way when we find an exit, we can get through it.”she added.  
“Heart split?”Killian asked Emma.  
“It’s a good plan. It’ll work. Trust me.”Emma said gently. He nodded after a moment. She then stepped closer to Regina and cleared her throat. “Do it.”  
Regina tried to plunge her fist into her chest but a barrier stopped her. “What was that?”Graham asked confused.  
“interesting.”Gold said quietly.  
“What the hell?”Regina asked.  
“What is this?”emma asked.

They ended up in the graveyard again looking at three headstones. “Hades told me to pick three names and chisel them into the headstones. He said whoever I picked would remain in the Underworld. I refused.”Killian informed them.  
“Well, it looks like he did the picking himself.”Regina said.   
The three women’s names were on the stones. “What does this mean?”Emitasked.  
“It means we’re stuck here.”Emma said sadly.  
“And now we can’t use your heart to save Hook.”Regina added.  
“Which means… Oliver won’t get better.”Henry added sadly.  
“Oliver? What’s he talking about?”Killian asked looking at Emma.  
“The main reason we came down to save you…”Emma admitted.  
“Oliver is grieving, he’s emotional and his powers are reacting to it.”Emitadded.  
“They’re slowly killing him.”David said.  
“And if he does die like this…”Henry continued.  
“It could destroy… everything.”Emma finished.  
“Well, I got the pirate out in a day, but you lot managed to find a whole new way to fail. Lets just hope it doesn’t end in our demise… I’ll be in the shop.”Gold said and walked away.

Emma took Hook back to the house, she uncovered the couch and turned to him. “Come sit down, let me have a look at you.”she said.  
“Are you sure you want to?”Hook asked. “Hades sort of knocked the handsome out of me.”he grunted as Emma led him to the couch.  
She sat next to him. “No one’s that powerful.”she said. She looked at him for a moment before she fixed him. He looked down at his hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She leaned in and kissed him. He returned it for a moment before gently pulling back. “What?”  
“It’s your lad.”he sighed.  
“What about him?”  
“I.. don’t understand why he’s sick over my death.”  
“Because he loves you.”she said gently.  
“I sacrificed myself to save you and them, not doom Oliver.”he said sadly.  
“No one knew he’d react this way, that his powers would react this way.”she said gently.  
“I’m sorry, love.”he said.  
“Hey, you were a hero, you did what heroes do. That’s why I love you.”  
“And I you… which is why I wish you hadn’t come down here.”  
“Well… you know, your sacrifice was tainted and… Oliver needs you and… I need you. Kinda seemed like good reasons were just piling up.”she said sadly. If Oliver wasn't dying over it she might’ve simply killed Gold and found a way to move on, but Oliver was suffering.  
“And now you’re trapped down here. Tell me how that’s any better for the boy.”  
“Well… it ain’t.”she sighed. “But we’ll figure out a way.”she added. A moment later there was a knock on the door and they shared a look. Emma slowly stood and opened it as Hook followed her. “Uh… can I help you?”she asked confused. The man looked up, but didn’t look at her.  
“Killian?”he asked.  
“Liam?”Hook returned. Liam slowly entered. “So the rumors are true. After all these years my little brother is finally here.”he said. They led him to the kitchen and explained what was happening. “Liam, what about you? Why are you down here?”  
“I wish I knew.”he said sadly. “I’ve spent countless years trying to figure out a reason.”  
“There’s no reason. Hades has the game rigged so no one can leave.”he said then turned to Emma. “My brother is proof of that. Never did a bad thing in his life. He even died nobly, stopping a treacherous king from poisoning the realm.”  
“Stop it. You’re making me blush.”Liam said.  
“But Hades has you two trapped down here and that cannot stand. The only way everyone will get free is if we defeat Hades. Once and for all. Liam, you’ve been down here a very long time. Surely you must know something that can help us.”  
“I know this is a very dangerous game you’re playing. There are those who have tried to overthrow Hades before. And they alway spoke of a… a book which had the power to defeat him. I tried to find it myself, but I’m not even sure what to look for.”  
Emma sat up straight. “I think it’s a storybook.”she said turning to Killian.  
“Storybook? Oh, I’d wager it would take more than stories.”  
“No, no, no, no, no. she’s onto something. Let her mind work.”Killian said quickly. “In our world, there’s a book like this.”he added.  
“Everything up there has a version down here. There has to be one in the Underworld.”Emma said thoughtfully.  
“If there’s a story in that book about Hades, we can learn his weakness and exploit it.”  
“Alright. If you believe in this, Killian, I’m with you, till the end.”Liam agreed. “This fiend trapped me and tortured you. The day you push your sailors too far…”  
“Is the day that mutiny begins.”Killian said and Emma looked at him, obviously with a question in her eyes, but she didn’t say anything.  
“Let’s go find that book.”Emma said.  
“And save Oliver.”he nodded.  
“Who’s Oliver?”Liam cut in.  
“Uh… my son.”Emma answered.  
“Is he trapped down here too?”  
“I knew we left something out.”Killian commented. “Her son is.. Part angel and part demon, he is very powerful but also very young.”  
“He can’t control his powers which are… connected to his emotions. When Killian sacrificed himself well… his powers started killing him.”  
“He’s so powerful that if he lets his emotions tear him apart it could destroy everything. And we won’t let that happen.”he said turning to Emma.  
“First step, find that book.”Emma said standing.

They went to the loft and filled them in, including Oliver who was happy to see him but then they had to inform him that now the women were stuck. “Don’t worry, lad, we’ll save everyone and then go home.”Hook assured him gently. Oliver nodded hesitantly and Killian stood with him in his arms as they went to the kitchen. David brought in the box where the book in Storybrooke had appeared the last two times to the counter.  
“In the world above, this is where I found the storybook.”Snow said. “Soo..”she said opening it and they all held their breaths as she lifted the clothes. “Sorry.”  
“Are we really surprised?”Regina said. “That book is the embodiment of hope. And there’s not a lot of that here in the underworld.”  
“Let’s keep looking.”David said.  
Emma was upstairs going through the furniture there when Liam popped his head in. “Emma, can we talk?”he asked and she sighed.  
“Is this like a protective big brother talk where you wanna make sure I’m good enough for Killian?”she asked standing correctly as he fully entered.  
“No. Because I already know you’re not good enough.”  
“Figured.”she nodded acceptingly. She put all her weight on one foot, rested a hand on her blade and waited for him to continue.  
“Killian blames himself for ending up here. But it sounds to me like it’s not his fault. It’s yours.”he said simply.  
“He sacrificed himself to protect everyone. It’s the darkness’ fault.”  
“He only had to sacrifice yourself because you couldn’t light the flame. Had you been competent enough to do that sooner he wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself for your family.”  
“I tried to sacrifice myself, but… that would’ve destroyed the light too.”she shrugged. “I’m trying to make up for it, now.”  
“He had a chance to die a hero and you took that from him.”  
“Mmm.”she nodded simply. “I’m trying to save him.”  
“And is that what he needs or what you need?”he asked.  
“Yeah, okay. Whatever, man.”she shrugged. “He had to put up with this bullshit all the time, my turn I guess.”she added. “Look, just like I’m the only that can decide if he’s good enough for me, Killian is the only who can decide if I’m good enough for him.”  
“If he defeats Hades today, he’ll forgive himself and have another chance to move on. When he does, stop thinking about your own desires and let him go.”he said then left.  
“Him coming back will save the world, but, okay.”Emma said to herself.  
Liam walked down the stairs first and she followed. Killian saw some tension between them and looked at Emma. “are you alright?”he asked.  
“Yeah, fine.”she lied, being around Oliver for so long like she was had actually taken a toll on her. “Let’s keep looking.”  
“Hey,”Henry said as he walked in. “what’s… going on?”  
“Oh, looking for the storybook. You know, Underworld edition.”Emitanswered.  
“Really? Well, I think I might know exactly where it is.”  
“How would you know that?”David asked as they all went to him.  
“The Apprentice. I saw him at… at granny’s. He said the Sorcerer’s mansion is down here, and there’s a bunch of his stuff inside.”he explained. “Like the storybook.”  
“Finally some good news.”Regina said.  
“Well… sorta. The house is locked with magic, and the Sheriff has the key.”  
“You’re evil twin is Sheriff?”Hook asked. “Hades has panache, I’ll give him that.”  
“Well, it’s time for my brother and me to have an overdue chat.”Daivd said.  
“Well, you won’t be alone. I still owe him a punch in his pretty mouth for kissing me.”Snow said glaring at the ground.  
“He kissed you?”David asked.  
“I thought it was you.”Snow said as she went to the door.  
“Gross.”Henry commented quietly with a grimace looking down.  
“Let’s go.”David said and followed her.  
“In the meanwhile, we should all go about our usual business. Hades has eyes everywhere. We can’t have him learning what we’re up to.”Liam said.  
“Fine plan. I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he learned a valuable lesson. One should never mess with the Brothers Jones.”Hook said.

Emma was in the diner with Regina, she was standing and kept looking at the door. “Stop staring at the door. When your parents walk through it, I promise, I’ll tell you.”  
“Kinda expecting Dean to walk through it and say… Oliver got worse.”she said worriedly.  
“He seemed to be getting better when we dropped them off at your house.”  
“I know… but..”she shook her head.  
“What is it?”  
“We’re down here cause I’m a bad mother.”she said sitting on the stool.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I couldn’t help him, Regina. He’s sick and grieving and… killing himself. All I could think of was get Killian back. Couldn’t just help him feel better, grieve and let go.”she sighed.   
“Well, there’s no hand book on raising a nephilim antichrist, Emma.”  
“Wish there was, I’d love to see the chapter on what to do if your kid’s powers are slowly killing him.”she said sadly. “You think I did the wrong thing?”she asked after a long moment.  
“Coming down here to save Hook? No, of course not. You’re reasoning behind it is a good one. It wasn't solely driven by emotion and loss.”  
“Well… not in the traditional way… maybe loss and grief and fear blocked my mind. Made this the only solution I could think of.”she said disappointedly.  
“Mom, Emma.”Henry said as he walked in. “They found the key.”he said holding it up.

They all went to the mansion and Liam volunteered to open the door in case it was dangerous. They slowly walked in. “Love what they’ve done with the place.”Killian commented.  
“We should split up, move fast.”Liam said.  
“Agreed.”Emma said looking around but he was already moving. “Kid, uh, you stay here.”  
“But this was my idea. I’m not gonna stand behind and do nothing.”Henry protested.  
“Not nothing… you’re look out.”  
“Look out?”  
“Don’t argue with your sister.”Regina said.  
“She encourages it.”he protested.  
“Or you’re mother.”she added pointedly. Emma patted his shoulder before they left.

Soon Liam called them all into the hidden room saying he found the book. “There’s no mention of Hades’ story anywhere.”Killian said.  
“Why am I not surprised?”Regina said.  
“Hold on. Look. there’s some pages that are missing.”Emma pointed out.  
“Back during the first curse, I tore my story outta Henry's book so he wouldn't know I was the evil Queen.”Regina said.  
“If Hades has done the same we don’t stand much chance of finding it.”Hook said.  
“What do you think, Liam?”Emitasked. “You’re the one that found the book. Is there any evidence the book had been tampered with?”  
“No. and until I find any, I’ll choose to have hope. Those pages could have fallen out and still be in this house. And I, for one, won’t give up without trying to find them.”Liam said and left.  
“Self righteous much?”Regina grumbled and left as well.  
Emitand Graham shared a look and followed, but Emma looked at the pages. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you coming?”Killian asked stopping and turning back to her.  
“Look at this.”Emma said inspecting the book. “This is obviously a tear made by hand.”she shook her head as she inspected it closely.  
“You think someone did take those pages?”   
“I’m pretty sure,”she nodded, her brows frowned.  
“You already have a suspicion, I gather.”  
“Uh,”she looked at him. “No.”she shook her head.  
“I know when you’re lying, Swan.”he said slightly amused that fell when he saw her face. “And you’d only be lying if you didn’t have the evidence to tell someone that cares for the person… you think it was Liam.”he concluded and Emma looked down. “Well, I can tell you right now you’re wrong. My brother wouldn’t lie, he wouldn't do that.”  
“Maybe… I know we tend to idolize our heroes, Killian.”she said hesitantly.  
“No, you’re wrong about him. I know who my brother is… I’m going to go help him find those pages.”he argued and slowly walked away.

It wasn’t long after that Emma found Liam outside at a well. “Find anything out here?”she asked and he turned a little surprised.  
“Emma.”he greeted. “I’m afraid a ship’s captain can only be cooped up for so long. I had to come out and get some air. What brings you here?”  
“Wanted to show you this.”she said holding up the ring Killian had given her in Camelot.  
“Ah. It's the ring I gave Killian. I was wondering why he wasn’t wearing it.”  
“Cause he gave it to me… you know what he said to me when he did? … He said it belonged to a better man than he was… you’re his hero, Liam. Which is why I can’t understand why you would lie to him.”she said and he paused looked down.  
“Emma, Liam, what are you doing out here?”Killian asked from behind as he approached them.  
“She thinks I lied to you, brother.”Liam said turning slightly so he was facing both of them.  
“He took the pages. If he shows us his hands I’m sure there’ll be ink from the pages…. Said ink left marks on the book. Fingerprints… they don’t match anyone else’s.”  
“If it’ll clear things up I’m happy-”Liam began to say.  
“No, that won’t be necessary.”Killian said stopping him, but not taking his eyes off Emma. “Just because those prints aren’t any of ours doesn’t mean they’re Liam’s.”  
She nodded along, knowing that was his argument. “Killian, we’re the only ones that have entered the house… remember?”she said gently.  
“No, Emma, we can’t be sure of that. What I am sure is that my brother wouldn't do that.”  
“Yeah, okay.”she sighed and stepped back. “I’ll be at the house with Oliver if you ever get outta that fantasy of yours, Killian. This is something you gotta figure out on your own.”she sighed and left sadly.  
“Emma,”he tried to stop her.  
“Let her go, Killian, it’s for the best.”Liam said stopping him.  
“Your hand. You are hiding something.”Killian said shocked.  
“It’s nothing.”he said and tried to take his hand back.  
Killian tightly grasped it. “It’s ink from the pages. Emma was right. Why would you lie to me?”he asked angrily.

Emma was in the house pacing as she looked at Oliver lying on the couch. She was too worried to process the door opening. “He’s getting worse, isn’t he?”Killian asked from behind.  
“Killian.”Emma said surprised as she went to him.  
“I’m sorry, Emma. you were right about Liam. he destroyed those pages because of a deal he made with Hades years ago. A deal that almost got us thrown into the Boiling Sea.”  
“Are you okay? Where is he?”she asked gently.  
“He, uh, sacrificed himself. But his sacrifice helped a crew we once sailed with. They finally moved on, thanks to him.”  
“Did he move on too?”  
“He did… I’m so sorry, Emma, I should’ve known better than to doubt you.”  
“It’s okay, he’s your hero. It’s hard when we figure out they ain’t what we thought they were.”she said gently.  
“Everything Liam did was to ensure my future and I intend to have one. I’m glad you came down here.”he said.  
“No… no more doubts?”  
“None.”he agreed and kissed. “Now, to find a way to save your boy.”he added nodding at Oliver’s figure on the couch. She looked down sadly. “And we will.”he promised her.

They went back to the loft and joined the others. “There's nothing in this entire book about Hades?”Snow asked.  
“Liam ripped out every page. On behalf of my brother, I’m sorry.”Killians said, adjusting Oliver in his arms slightly.  
“Maybe there’s something else in here that can help us. Our storybook had all kinds of secrets in it.”Emma said.  
“Well, Henry’s kind of the expert on storybooks. Where is he?”David asked.  
“He’s upstairs going full emo teenager.”Emitsaid.  
“And he doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now.”Regina added.  
“Well, maybe he just doesn't want to talk to his parents.”Snow said and they all looked at Emma who looked away from Oliver confused.  
“Huh?”she asked confused.  
“You are kinda the Henry whisperer.”she said hopefully.  
“Oh, right.”she agreed with a sigh.  
“I got this.”David said with a nod to her.  
“Uh, okay.”she shrugged.

A few minutes later Henry was coming clean to them about what he had been up to. “The author’s pen? I thought you destroyed it.”Emitsaid in awe.  
“I did, but it just brought it here.”Henry said. “The apprentice told me where it was. I thought if I used its power, I could be a hero.”  
“Henry, what made you think you needed to do this?”Snow asked.  
“At first it was Cruela. She wanted me to use it to bring her back to life.”  
“Why would you help her?”Emma asked.  
“To help you… she said you have all this guilt about killing her. And that’s when I realized I have all this power and I ignore it. I just live in everyone’s shadow. I want to be the hero instead of the one the heroes rescue.”  
“Isaac…. Was a bully.”Oliver grumbled in Emma’s arms.  
“I… don’t understand.”Emma said gesturing at Oliver. “But I get what you mean, kid… that just ain’t the way to do it. And I got plenty of guilt over killing people. Cruela ain’t one of them.”she added gently.  
“I know, that’s why I’m telling you now. I finally understand what the Apprentice meant. I’m going to write the stories as they are and I’ll start with Hades. I’m going to use the pen the correct way. To recreate his story.”  
“Hades went to a lot of trouble to keep us from learning his story.”Emitsaid.  
“Which means we’re onto something.”Graham agreed.  
“The question is, what is Hades trying to hide from us?”David asked.

The next day Emitand Graham were in the diner having breakfast and Henry ended up writing about with his author powers. He went down and showed the others in the loft. “Okay, great I’m definitely gonna give Emitcrap ‘bout eating like an old lady, but uh not exactly what we need, kid.”Emma said after a moment.  
“I don’t even remember writing this. I just woke up and had it done.”Henry said.  
“At least your blackouts don’t send us on a hunt in the woods.”she said and David sighed.  
“Get used to it, man.”Dean said patting his back.  
“Well, it's really well written.”Snow said.  
“Yes, and the illustrations are lovely.”Regina agreed.  
“Maybe if you focused harder.”David suggested.  
“Oh. so, you’re all Authors now? Everyone’s a writer. Everyone’s got an idea. I’m doing my best.”he said angrily and collected his things. “Maybe if you just laid off for a little bit.”he added as he stepped away.  
“Henry, where are you going?”Regina asked.  
“Upstairs.”he said and went up the stairs. Emma snickered a little, Dean joined her for a split second before clearing his throat and giving her a look.  
“So… you guys officially have a teenager on your hands… take it from experience, if he’s anything like Emma you’re gonna need a lot of…. luck.”Dean said with a grimace.  
“Hey!”Emma protested.  
“Well, it’s true.”he defended himself as there was a knock on the door.  
They all turned confused. “A visitor in our Underworld apartment?”Regina asked.  
David went to the door and looked through the peephole. He looked back at them before opening the door to reveal Belle holding the baby. “Belle?”they asked shocked.  
“Oh, oh, my daughter.”Robin said shocked as he rushed forward.  
“What happened? Why are you down here with our daughter?”Regina asked concerned.  
“Uh… uh.”Belle said a little overwhelmed. “It- it was Zelena. She came in and tried to take her and then… a portal opened and we fell through, I’m so sorry.”she said as Snow walked her in gently and sat her down. “Zelena tried to take her and I ran, hoping you’d be here.”  
“Hey, hey, calm down.”Emma said gently as she handed her some water.  
“Why does Zelena want your baby?”Snow asked Regina and Robin.  
“She has this delusion that she can take our baby and raise her as her own.”Robin said.  
“Yeah, tracks.”Emma said thoughtfully. “I thought you sent her somewhere else.”  
“I did, I sent her back to Oz.”Regina said. “Obviously, she found a way back.”  
“And now she’s here.”Snow sighed.  
“Wait, hate the one to point out a worse problem but… if Belle could find us here, then can’t Zelena… not to mention I doubt she’s the one that made the portal.”Emma pointed out.  
“She didn’t make the portal.”Belle said hesitantly.  
“What… what else is it?”  
“Rumple… he’s the dark one again.”  
“We… know.”Regina said with a grimace.  
“You do?”  
“Yeah… sword kinda wants to kill him to destroy the darkness.”Emma said. “But… uh, it’s kinda a good thing he tricked us.”she added glancing at Oliver.  
“Well, that’s not the only thing. See, he told me that Hades wants your baby. He… Rumple made a deal to save Neal when he was a little boy in exchange for his second born.”she added slowly. Everyone took a moment and Emma inhaled in realization.  
“You’re pregnant.”Emma said quietly.  
“Hades used that in order to make Rumple open the portal to bring the baby down here in exchange for… well my baby.”  
“And you didn’t give her up.”Regina said in awe.  
“No, of course not.”  
“But… do you know why Hades wants her?”Emma asked after a moment.  
“Um… I think Zelena might, she seemed to think the portal was because of her.”  
“Zelena and Hades have history?”  
“It appears so.”she nodded.  
“And Hades is making Gold work for him.”Dean said.  
“He was, but… I think he’s going to do the right thing now. Fix this the correct way.”  
“We can’t take that chance.”Robin shook his head. “I don’t think we should even keep her in this apartment. Emma was right Zelena can easily find us here.”  
“Your right.”Regina agreed sadly.  
“So, what do you want to do?”David asked.  
“I’ll take her into the woods. We’ll be safe there.”Robin said.  
“You sure?”Emma asked.  
“Yes, it’s for the best. If Hades is after her we can’t take any chances.”Regina said.  
“You’ll need supplies. Stuff to take care of her.”Dean pointed out.  
“You guys head out, we’ll get you supplies and meet up to hand them off.”Emma said. They shared a look before nodding and rushing out the door.

Only half an hour later David was walking down the street when a woman ran up to him, he was shocked beyond words. “David?”she asked shocked.  
“Mother?”he returned and they embraced themselves. “Mother, what are you doing here?”he asked shocked and amazed as they pulled apart.  
“I was just about to ask you the same. Are you-”  
“I’m alive, mother.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
“Uh, well. My daughter’s boyfriend was killed and it was affecting my grandson greatly. We came down to save him.”he explained.  
“Grandson? You have a grandson?”  
“A few actually. Snow and I, we had triplets.”  
“Oh, oh, that makes me so happy to hear. That must’ve been quite the challenge.”  
He looked down. “We didn’t get to raise them as such.”he said sadly. “See, the evil queen casted a curse that sent us to another land, a land with no happy endings. Our oldest, Emit, he’s thirty now, with a little boy and he and his husband adopted five wonderful boys. Emma is twenty two now with a little boy of her own. And Henry, well he’s thirteen.”  
“Oh, my.”  
“It’s been quite the adventure with all of them.”he said with a smile.  
“Oh I would love to meet them.”  
“They’re here, all three of them. So is my daughter’s son, Oliver, he’s a little different.”he said and looked up when he heard the familiar sound of a skateboard. “There’s Emma now.”he said with a smile and looked between his mother and daughter.  
“Dad!”Emma said stopped in front of them, constantly glancing back.  
“Emma, there’s someone I want you to meet. This is my mother-”  
“Yeah, hi, nice to meet you, we gotta go.”Emma said quickly.  
“What is it?”  
“Zelena is going fully psycho, c’mon.”she said and pulled them away.  
“Wait, Emma, why are you running, you can defeat Zelena.”  
“Uh-”she began to say but Zelena appeared in front of them in an alley, making them stop.  
“Hello, Savior.”Zelena said wickedly.  
“shit.”Emma said drawing her sword. “I don’t want to hurt you, Zelena.”  
“I do.”she said building a fireball and threw it. Emma blocked it. “Having trouble with your magic, Savior? Good, now tell me where my sister is.”  
“You ain’t getting that baby.”  
“Emma, use your magic.”David said.  
“It’s more unpredictable down here. I- I can’t control it, not fully.”Emma said worriedly.  
“Tell me, savior, where is my sister.”  
“Even if I knew I wouldn’t tell you.”she said and blasted her away. Zelena poofed away from the ground and Emma wavered a little.  
“Hey, hey, are you okay?”David asked grabbing her.  
“Uh… yeah.”Emma said but it was labored.  
“Emma, are you sure.”he asked worriedly.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”she said as the others rushed up to her.  
“Where is she?”Graham asked.  
“Where’s Zelena, where’s that witch?”Killian added.  
“Uh, Emma blasted her away and she poofed away.”David answered.  
“Ruth?”Snow asked shocked.  
“Oh, Snow, deer.”Ruth said fondly.  
“Wait, your mother?”Henry asked David.  
“Emmit, Henry, this is my mother. Mother these are my boys, Emit and Henry and well, you met Emma.”David said with a proud smile.  
“Who’s with Oliver?”Emma asked Killian.  
“Dean and Belle stayed with the lad.”Killian assured her and she nodded tiredly. “Are you alright, love?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”she nodded.  
“Graham and I will get the supply to Regina and Robin. It seems you all have someone to catch up with.”he addressed the rest of the group.  
“Yes, yes.”Graham agreed with a nod. They quickly took their leave.  
“Wait, what about Zelena?”Henry asked confused.  
“Oh, uh, I don’t think she’ll be a problem for a few hours.”Emma admitted. “There’s a reason she had to run instead of keep going.”she added.

Ruth happily took them to her home, it was a very small farmhouse not far from the town. They talked for a long while. David was very happy to see his mother and that his children got to meet her as well. “You don’t talk much, do you, deer?”she said to Emma who looked surprised.  
“Oh, uh… I’m more of, uh, actions than words.”Emma said slowly.  
“Well, David said you have a son, tell me about him. I’d love to meet him.”  
“Uh… he’s sick. Not well at all.”  
“Oh, I have a wonderful soup recipe. It’ll get him better in no time.”  
“Not that type of sick.”she said hesitantly.  
“Oliver has… powers. Those powers are making him sick. He’s grieving Killian’s death.”Snow added hesitantly. “The only thing that can get him better is saving him.”  
“Killian, the man courting you? Is he his father?”she asked Emma.  
“Noo, he is not.”Emma said.  
“Oliver has magic then?”  
“Uh… not quite.”she shook her head.  
“This is going down hill so fast.”Emit whispered to Henry.  
“So, Grandma, why are you stuck down here? Maybe we can help you.”Henry said quickly.  
“Well, I’m not sure what my unfinished business is.”Ruth said thoughtfully.  
“Well, I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”David said gently.  
She smiled a little. “Emma, you were riding a contraption with wheels earlier, what was that?”  
“Oh, it’s called a skateboard. In our world people ride them and do tricks.”Emma said.  
“Emma is the best there is.”Henry added.  
“It’s… like a job, kinda.”she said thoughtfully. “But I mainly do it for fun.”  
“It’s a lot faster than running or walking.”  
“Also a lot harder.”Emit laughed. “Didn’t stop her from teaching all the boys.”he sighed.  
“Yeah,”Emma smiled.  
“So, how do you plan to revive this Killian?”Ruth asked.  
“Well, Snow and I share a heart. We’re hoping Emma could do the same with him.”David said.  
“You share a heart?”  
“Oh, you see we ended up having to go back to the Enchanted Forest, but Emma and Henry couldn’t come with us because they had been born in the realm we call home now. But Zelena had taken over and she was terrorizing our kingdom. We found that only the holder of the most powerful light magic can defeat her.”  
“That being me.”Emma said.  
“So, we knew we had to get back and in order to do so we had to use another curse. The only way to do so is to crush the heart of the thing you love most.”Snow said.  
“So, Snow casted the curse using my heart. Then she made Regina split hers in half to bring me back.”David added.  
“So, I’m going to split my heart and bring Killian back.”Emma added.  
“It sounds like you really love this man.”Ruth said and Emma took in a breath.  
“Yeah, I do.”she nodded. They looked up when there was a thud on the door. They all shared a look before Ruth stood and went to the door.  
“Oh, my.”she said shocked.  
“Oliver?”David asked concerned, he had followed her.  
“Gramps?”Oliver asked groggily.  
“Hey, hey, buddy, how’d you get out here?”he asked picking him up.  
“Want mommy.”he complained.  
“Hey, c’mere, bud.”Emma said and gently took him from David.  
“This is Oliver?”Ruth asked.  
“Yeah,”Emma agreed. “Dean must be worried if Oliver just vanished.”she said to David. Oliver complained and a plant near the door shriveled up.  
“Oh, my.”Ruth said shocked.  
“I should get him back to bed.”Emma said worriedly. David nodded “It was really nice to meet you, Grandma.”she added vanished in a puff of silver smoke. She appeared back at the loft.  
“Bloody hell.”Killian said.  
“Oh, good, you found him. He scared the shit outta us.”Dean sighed.  
“What happened?”Emma asked as she set Oliver down.  
“He was in bed, I turned for a second and he was gone.”  
“He’s getting worse.”Emma whispered.  
“How can we save him?”Graham asked.  
“We need to get everyone home.”  
“Any ideas?”  
“No, and it ain’t helping that Robin and Regina had to leave. Things are getting worse.”  
“What’s going on?”Regina asked as she walked in.  
“Why aren’t you in the woods with the baby?”Emma asked.  
“I got them settled and we decided it was best if I came back. Robin can look after the baby… I hear you met your grandmother.”  
“Yeah, David found her while we were getting you your stuff.”  
“I assume the others are with her, why are you here?”  
“Oliver appeared at the door.”  
“He’s getting worse, isn’t he?”  
“Yeah.”she said sadly.  
“We have to figure something out fast.”  
“agreed.”Killian said.  
“mommy,”Oliver moaned and Emma went back to him.  
“Ollie, it’s okay. I’m right here.”she said softly. He crawled out of the bed and dumped himself on her. She sighed and picked him up. “You should be in bed.”  
“Want you.”he said and curled up further.  
“Okay,”she sighed and held him tightly. She looked over at the group worriedly.

A few hours later Emma was in a parka waking with a gasp on the rooftop of the library. She had had a bad nightmare. Oliver in her parka as well, laying on his stomach on her. He had a beanie on his head and he slept soundly against her chest. “Bad dream?”Hook asked from the edge of the roof. She looked at him from where she was leaning on a crate.  
“Yeah…. It was nothing.”she said and stood, she held in a groan. “Sorry I fell asleep.”she said walking over to join him.  
“I’m glad you did.”  
“Not the best way to keep watch.”  
“I’ve got it under control. Do you realize this is the first time you’ve slept since you rescued me?”he asked worriedly and glanced down at Oliver.  
“I will sleep for weeks as soon as we defeat Hades. I promise.”she said quietly. She looked down and saw the lights coming on and off. “That’s the signal. They’re ready.”she said and they went down to join them. Snow let them in through the front door.  
“So this is what you’ve been working on all night? This is our new plan to defeat Hades and go home? A bunch of squiggly lines?”Killian asked Regina, stepping closer to the elevator.  
“Hades put one hell of a protection spell on his elevator, and these ‘squiggly lines’ are the only way to crack it open.”Regina said.  
“Then hopefully, that elevator will take us straight to him.”Snow agreed.  
“Maybe with surprise on our side, we can get a shot at him.”David added.  
“That’s a lot of ‘maybes’ and ‘hopefullys’.”Killian said.  
“That’s all we have right now.”Emma said as she handed Oliver to David, Oliver complained a little. She went to Regina. “Okay, let’s do this.”she added. They nodded and used their magic to open the elevator only to find it blocked by a brick wall.  
David sighed. “Well, so much for surprising him.”David said.  
“Well, we’ll think of something else. We always do.”Emitsaid.  
“What if…”Emma said quietly then turned to the group. “What if I can burn our names off the gravestones that Hades made for us? The ones holding us here?”  
“I looked for a spell like that… doesn’t exist.”Regina said.  
“Eh… it might. It kinda came to me in a dream.”Emma said.  
“In a dream?”Dean asked.  
“I know it sounds crazy, but I can remember every detail. It would be a long shot, but…”  
“Well, as for maybes and hopefullys, I’ve learned never to question yours. I’m coming with you.”Killian said.  
“We’ll take Henry and Oliver back to the apartment. Keep them safe.”David said.  
“No, actually I’m gonna go with Emma.”Snow said.  
“Uh, no, no that ain’t a good idea.”Emma said a little panically.  
“I promised to take down Hades, remember? If this is the way then I’m in.”she said confidently.  
“Emma, I wouldn’t argue with your mother. Trust me.”David said then led the others out.  
“Get going, and I’ll meet you at the cemetery. First, I should talk to my sister.”Regina said.  
“You think she’ll talk to you?”Emma asked. “She is tryna kidnap your kid.”  
“I don’t know, but if he does have a weakness, she might be the only person who knows what it is.”she said and left.

Emma was in the graveyard with Killian and Snow, looking at the three headstones. “This worked in my dream, now I just gotta make it happen.”she said and started doing it.  
The wind picked up and Killian looked up. “Emma, wait. Any captain worth his soul knows when a storm’s brewing. And trust me, we need to find shelter.”Killian said.  
“Why did you just say that?”she asked her eyes wide.  
“Oh, oh, it’s fine, love. It’s just a storm. I’ve survived worse.”  
“No, I shouldn’t’ve brought you here. My dream was more than just a dream. This is exactly how it happened.”Emma said worriedly.  
“Can we talk about that a bit later? We need to take shelter now!”he said and they ran off. They pressed themselves against a large headstone, taller and wider than them. The storm stopped then and Killian looked up. “Well, look at that, the world’s fastest storm. Maybe this is turning into a good dream.”  
“It wasn't the storm I was worried about. In the dream, the cyclone brought a monster.”  
“What kinda monster?”Snow asked.  
“Don’t know, it was a blur.”she said worriedly and they jumped when they heard a roar.  
“I’ll take a look.”  
“No, Mom.”she said quickly stopping her. “You have to just trust me, I can’t let you do this.”  
“Okay. okay. Emma, it was your dream. You tell us, what do we do now?”  
The creature roared again, it seemed to be getting closer. “run.”Emma said and they took off. She led them to Regina’s vault. “Okay, a little creepy, but we should be safe down here.”  
They heard another roar. “Are you sure about that? What the hell is that thing and why is it chasing us?”Killian asked.  
“I don’t know. But if it comes close, I can get a shot at it.”Snow said.  
“No, you can’t go back out there.”Emma said quickly.  
“Emma, what are you so afraid of? You’ve faced plenty of monsters before, you grew up doing it. This is your expertise.”Snow said.  
“My dream… in it you… died, or were horribly hurt at least… and everything else has happened so far, so I can’t take that chance.”  
“Okay, okay.”she nodded.  
A few minutes later Killian was looking up the stairs. “I think that monster’s gone away.”he said going back to them. There was rumbling upstairs and he grabbed a dagger and pressed himself against the wall near the door. Snow loaded an arrow. As footsteps when down the steps he swung the dagger out, Regina gasped and stepped back. “Sorry, Love.”  
“I’m glad your reflexes are better than your sense of style.”Regina said as she finished going down the steps and joined the other women. “Well, this has turned into quite a day. Why are you all in my vault?”she asked.  
“Short version, a thing with fangs trying to kill us.”Snow said.  
“And you’re hiding instead of fighting?”she asked surprised.  
“Uh… yeah… uh, saw this in my dream and in the end…”Emma said.  
“It killed me.”Snow said.  
“Think it wasn’t a dream, but more like a vision.”  
“Well, you dreamt it. It’s not like it will happen.”Regina said. “Maybe this dream isn’t just about the monster. It’s about you working out some issues.”  
“It ain’t. I have a degree in psychology.”  
“Much as it pains me, I have to agree with Regina. You’ve never been one to run from a fight, much less slay a monster. What’s going on, Emma?”Killian asked stepping closer.  
Emma looked away for a moment. She let out a breath. “Oliver is… his powers are like a leaking nuclear waste plant.”she said slowly.  
“He’s making you sick as well.”Regina said in realization.  
“Yeah… it started with my magic, but… it’s getting worse.”she admitted looking away.  
“Emma, why haven’t you said anything?”Snow asked stepping closer.  
“You guys can’t do anything. The only thing we can do is get everyone home. Once he’s better I’ll recover too.”  
“I think you need to stop coddling him and tell him what is happening to him and to his powers.”Regina said after a moment.  
“You serious? Regina, he might look seven, but he’s a year old. The world is still very much scary to him. He’s emotional, not even god himself can know what finding out could do to him. It could get him to learn to control his powers more or it could send him into a frenzy and make everything way worse.”she said pointedly.  
“Well, we kind of need you to be able to fight, don’t we?”  
“What if you just… spent a while away from him?”Snow asked quickly.  
“Well, that’s not an option right now. He literally teleported to that farm house. He’s scared and sick and feels miserable, he wants his mother.”Emma said.  
“Regina’s right, Emma, you need to get him to understand and start controlling his powers. Sure, that can come with age, but what happens when life happens and he gets upset and he starts getting sad and feels alone because he doesn’t fit in? He needs to grow up a little faster than everyone else. He needs to understand that if he doesn’t it affects the people around him.”she said quickly.  
“His powers are honed in on me, no one else will be affected.”  
“Really? Are you sure about that? And that might be true, this time. But what if next time it hones in on someone else, like one of the other boys, or the babies, or a random kid at school?”  
“God damnit.”she sighed closing her eyes. “Fine, now that Regina’s here we got more back up. Lets go… kill this monster then I’ll talk to Oliver.”she agreed.

A short while later they were in the woods. Snow found a footprint “It’s close, keep your eyes peeled.”she said to them.  
“there!”Regina said and they followed her finger to see it moving in the distance.  
Emma and Regina blasted it with magic and Snow released an arrow, it fell to the ground. “Nice shot.”Killian said and they all went to it.  
“Stay back, it could still be alive.”Emma said taking her blade.  
“Emma, wait, don’t kill it.”Snow said quickly.  
“Why?”  
“I think your dream was a vision, but not about saving me. It was about finding her.”she said as she grabbed the red cloak. Then she draped it over the wolf.  
“Holy shit, Ruby… good thing my magic was weakened.”she said shocked.  
“Red?... Red.”Snow said trying to shake her awake.

They quickly got her back to the apartment and set her on the bed after moving Oliver. “Is she okay?”Snow asked worriedly.  
“Why is she down here?”Graham asked.  
“She’s not…”Henry asked.  
“No, she’s still breathing.”Killian assured him quickly.  
“Well, how long do you think she’ll be out?”Snow asked Regina.  
“I don’t know. We hit her with some strong stuff. Even with Emma at half power.”Regina answered and Emma closed her eyes slowly.  
“Half power?”Dean asked.  
“Later.”Emma said.  
“Where’s she been since she left Storybrooke?”David asked Snow.  
“I don’t know. She went to find her pack.”Snow said.  
“Unless they’re dead, I’d say she’s sniffing in the wrong place.”Regina said.  
“Any explanation for what she’s doing here?”Killian asked as Emma reached over the bed and pulled something from Ruby’s hand.  
“Just this.”she said holding up the cloth.

It took a while but Ruby woke and they explained what happened. “The underworld? I don’t understand, I used a tracking spell to find Zelan.”Ruby said.  
“She’s down here too.”Emitsaid.  
“Wait, love. You came down here looking for Zelena?”Killian asked.  
“Why am I not surprised?”Regina sighed. “Uh, what did my sister do now?”  
“It’s my friend, Dorthy. Zelena wanted her magic slippers so that she could get back to Storybrooke.”Ruby answered.  
“Ruby, what did Zelena do to your friend?”Snow asked.  
“That’s why I’m here. I don’t know. Dorthy went to face her and just disappeared. Mulan and I looked everywhere, but we couldn’t find her. Snow, this is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn’t shown up in Oz. It’s just one more life that I’ve destroyed because of what I am.”Ruby said sadly.  
“That’s not true and you know it. Ruby, we’ll find out what happened to Dorothy. I promise.”  
“There’s only one way we’re going to do that. It’s time to talk to Zelena.”Emitsaid.  
They all stood to start going but then Emma stumbled before passing out. “Emma,”David said, he had been the closest and caught her, saving her a nasty fall. He picked her up and set her on the bed this time.  
“W-what’s wrong with her?”Henry asked worriedly.  
“It must be Oliver, she’s getting worse.”Regina said with a sigh.  
“What are you talking about?”Dean asked.  
“Emma said that Oliver’s powers are hurting her too.”Snow said worriedly.  
“What does that mean?”David asked.  
“That while he’s slowly killing himself, he’s bringing Emma with him. That’s why her magic is weakened.”Regina explained.  
“There has to be a way to help him. Get him over this and stop him.”Emitsaid.  
“Emma was going to talk to him, get him to understand, to control his powers after dealing with the monster that we didn’t know was Ruby.”  
Emma groaned and woke up confused, then she jumped up. “Hey, hey, calm down.”Dean said.  
“What’s going on?”Emma asked looking around.  
“You passed out.”  
“Regina said Oliver is making you sick too.”David added.  
“Yeah,”she sighed tiredly.  
“Why hadn’t you said anything?”  
“Cause, no one can do anything to stop it. Look, I’m fine.”  
“No you are not.”Snow protested. Emma looked at them for a moment.  
“You’re right, okay? I’m gonna try to talk to Oliver, you guys go help Ruby.”  
“Emma-”Ruby said.  
“I’m fine, we know what’s wrong with me. You need to help your friend. The only one that can make this better is Oliver.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, go.”  
“I’ll stay here.”Dean said when it was evident everyone was apprehensive.  
“As will I.”Killian added. They all agreed and left. Emma talked to Oliver in that time and he seemed to understand, and he did seem to try and control it, but it didn’t seem to be working. It also didn’t make things worse which was a relief to them.  
It wasn’t long for them to return and fill them in on everything including that Hades had taken the phone booths and they were now completely cut off from Storybrooke. They didn’t know what to do now. “It’s kinda obvious.”Emma said and they all looked at her. “Time for you to go home. Your boys need you.”she said to Emitand Graham.  
“What? No, we still have to defeat Hades.”Graham protested.  
“We’ll manage, but you two need to go home, if they’re in danger they need their dads.”  
“She’s right.”Snow said.  
“But we can’t just walk out of here.”Emitsaid.  
“You can with the slippers.”Regina said.  
“And if Storybrooke is in trouble it’s time to divide and conquer. You guys need to go too.”Emma added to Snow and David.  
“What?”David asked shocked.  
“You four should go. The rest of our family needs you and possibly the town. Time for you to go home.”she said gently.  
“She’s right, if the savior can’t be there the town is going to need more than Emitand Graham. They’re great and resourceful, but this is a kinda big threat.”Dean said.  
“You guys have done more than enough, it’s time you go take care of the rest of our family. We’ll be okay.”Emma agreed.  
“You all are forgetting something.”Regina said. “Hades carved Snow’s name on a tombstone. Emma, you couldn’t take it off. Even with the slippers, she can’t leave.”  
“I can’t… but you can.”Snow said to David. He looked disappointed but agreed.  
“So it’s settled. We help Ruby help Dorothy then you three are going home.”  
“Guess so.”Emitsighed.  
“How are you feeling? Ready to get out there?”Regina asked.  
“I feel a little better, but don’t want to push it.”Emma answered.  
“Then we’ll go find aunty Em. You rest up, get back to your normal self. We’re going to need you if we’re going to defeat Hades.”she said and Emma nodded in agreement.

Emma and Oliver were upstairs asleep, Henry was at the desk once again trying to get things to work. Killian was down stairs going through the book and David was there as well. Things weren’t going exactly well for any of them. “Snow should be the one going home. She should be with the boys, taking care of them and the town. We shouldn’t be here.”he said slapping his hand on the table. Hook looked down a little. “I didn’t mean-”  
“No,no, no, you’re right. You shouldn’t be here. I realize that I haven’t said it yet, but thank you. I didn’t want Emma to do this, let alone drag everyone along.”  
“Hey, we made our own choices.”  
“Really? I didn’t know you care.”  
“Alright, I did it for Emma.”he corrected him. “And Oliver.”  
“Ah, I figured.”he nodded.  
“And I guess… you’ve grown on me a bit.”he admitted reluctantly.  
“Hmm?”Hook asked leaning in, making him chuckle. “Well, I tend to have that effect on people.”he added.  
“All right, don’t push it.”  
“Look, your name’s not on the headstone, mate. You can go. Ruby’s your ticket out of here. You have to take it.”  
He sighed and slowly shook his head. “I wish it didn’t have to be like this… but you’re right. I just hope we can help Ruby.”he agreed leaning back. “But man I wish we could get their names off there, or I could trade places with Snow at least.”  
“w-well…”Hook said thoughtfully and looked at his hook. “Maybe there is.”he added.

A bit later they were all at the cemetery ready to say goodbye to Ruby and the three men. Auntie Em had been turned to water by Hades with some water of the River of lost souls. Then David revealed that he had switched Snow’s name with his own so that she could go back. Hook explained that his hook had been enchanted to do it so he could switch the names. Regina asked her to look in on Roland for Robin and she agreed without hesitation. Then she kissed David and stepped back. She held onto Ruby along with Emitand Graham. Then Ruby clicked her heels three times and they were gone. David looked sadly at where they had been. Emma took his hand, the only thing she could find to do for him. Henry came up to his other side and David wrapped his arm around them. “Don’t worry, Dad, we’ll be with them soon.”he said.  
“I know, kid.”he nodded. “Let's go find a way to do it.”he added.

They were back in the loft talking. “After what Hades did we have to hit back, and hard.”Emma said, going to sit at the table with the others.  
“Aye, love, but how?”Killian asked as Henry came down the stairs.  
“Dad,”he said going to David at the counter. “I thought you’d like to see the latest. They made it back to Storybrooke.”  
“Thanks, kid. Now let’s go figure out how to join them.”David said with a smile and led him back to the table. The others looked up as they approached.  
“What is it?”Emma asked.  
“They made it.”David said showing her the pages. Emma looked at the pages and smiled.  
“Good,”she nodded.  
“Now to figure out a plan to join them.”Dean said.  
“I feel good, a lot better. Almost completely back. And I was thinking…”Emma said thoughtfully. “We need to defeat Hades, but it won’t be with magic, we’re not powerful enough to do that.”  
“So, what do you suggest? A wooden steak? We didn’t exactly do well against the last gods we faced.”Dean pointed out.  
“Yeah… that was a weird day.”she agreed thoughtfully. “What if we already have his weakness?”she added after a moment.  
“What is it?”Regina asked. Emma then put her sword on the table.  
“You’re sword?”Killian asked.  
“Yes, this is the most powerful weapon ever according to Merlin. Excalibur alone was made to make mortal wounds, a simple scratch would end up killing you.”Emma explained. “When I combined both it made it way more powerful and… dangerous…. And…”she took in a deep breath. “I think it’s alive.”she added hesitantly.  
“Alive?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Like… the sword of a thousand truths?”Henry asked amused.  
“Kinda.”she nodded.  
“What’s the sword of a thousand truths?”David asked.  
“It’s a comic on the internet, not serious at all.”Dean said.  
“When it was just excalibur I couldn’t leave it, I heard whispers and voices. Then I had to have physical contact with it for it to stop. I thought it was over with when I combined Excalibur and Clarent, cause the voices stopped. But then it led me to Gold’s shop, and for the first time the whispers made sense, it wants to destroy the darkness.”  
“And… you didn’t tell us you were hearing voices in your head?”Dean asked.  
“You’re one to talk.”she returned quickly and he gave her a look.  
“Family squabble later.”Regina said. “Why do you think the sword can kill Hades?”  
“Cause the whispers haven’t exactly stopped. When I was getting weak they did, but now that I’m back they are too and they stopped with Gold, figured I haven’t killed him by now I probably won’t or… I don’t know, they just moved on.”  
“Then what are they saying?”Henry asked.  
“Free the underworld.”

The next day Regina came in to tell them that Zelena and Hades were seeing each other. “Zelena is in love?”Emma asked.  
“And not thinking rationally. Which for her is a big problem.”Regina agreed.  
“At least she’s not trying to steal your baby this time.”Dean commented.   
“We have to stop her. If you can’t because she’s your blood, then allow me to.”Hook said.  
“Sadly, I’m with the pirate.”  
“What? Kill her?”Regina asked.  
“Well, it’s a step in the right direction.”Hook said.  
“Well, taking action against Zelena in any form will get messy.”  
“Okay. so we find a way to keep them apart.”David said. “Without killing anyone.”he added looking at Hook and Dean. Dean held up his hands in surrender.  
“I’m waiting for the better option.”Hook said.  
“So… what’s the plan?”Emma asked Regina.  
“Well, there’s only one person we can trust to destroy the love blooming between Hades and my sister.”Regina said. They all looked at her expectentingly. “Our mother.”

Emma was waiting in the loft for David, they were going to make another supply run for Robin. She was looking thoughtfully of a picture of David and Snow when the door opened. “Emma,”David greeted with a smile. “Everything okay?”he asked seeing her expression.  
“Yeah, just thinkin’ ‘bout Mom and Emmit. Hope they’re okay without us.”  
“I’m sure they are.”he said closing the door and fully entering.  
She stood correctly and brought the picture to him. “Remember this?”  
He chuckled. “Birthday, right?”he asked.  
She furrowed her brow “Anniversary, I think.”  
“Oh, right, of course. I’m not thinking straight.”he sighed. “Being away from her is, it’s hard.”  
“I know. I know.”she said taking the frame from him and setting it on the counter.  
“You ready?”he asked.  
“Uh, yeah, let me go see if Henry is.”she said and went up the stairs. A few moments later they walked down the stairs together. “Regina said the rendezvous point with Robin is a half-day’s walk through the woods. Sure you have all the supplies from our list?”she asked as they went to the door and grabbed their jackets.  
“Bottled water, new blanket, and a lot of baby wipes.”David said grabbing the bag.  
“Father of the year.”  
“Just do me a favor. When we get back, don’t tell Snow I forgot our anniversary.”  
“Well, between all the curses and time jumps and all that shit, who could blame you?”she asked opening the door. She wrapped an arm around Henry “c’mon.”

The three were walking through the woods together. “How much further?”David asked.  
“No further. This is where my mom said Robin would meet us.”Henry answered.  
“Great. So what do we do now? Rob from the rich and hope he shows up?”  
“Uh, no. Robin will just find us.”Emma said a little confused.  
“In the middle of the woods?”  
They turned when a “Hello.”came from the tree lines to see Robin walking out carrying a baby seat with his daughter. He sighed. “Not everyone needs magic to be stealthy.”he added approaching them. “Thanks.”he said to David who set the supply down. “Where’s Regina?”  
“Condensed version? Zelena and Hades are on the verge of being the world’s worst power couple.”Emma answered making Henry snicker a little.  
“They’d make the Clintons look good.”Henry said.  
“Regina’s taking care of it.”she added.  
“I should go. She’s gonna need my help.”Robin said worried.  
“No, no, it’s okay.”Emma said quickly. “Make sure your daughter is safe. Regina can handle her sister.”she added gently. David then put a magic dampening cuff on her.  
“Siblings,”he said taking out his gun. “They can be a real pain, can’t they.”he added rounding them, making Robin grab the seat and turn to face him while backing up, he made sure Henry was behind him as well.  
“Dad, what the hell?”Emma asked holding her arm up.  
“Cruella gave me some advice. Never face a Savior without one of those.”  
“James.”Henry whispered shocked. “Where’s our dad?”he added strongly.  
“Oh, he’s locked up in the sheriff’s station. I’ve been trailing him for some time.”James said as Cruella’s car drove up to them. “Figured when Snow blew this joint, well, that’s my chance.”  
“Why is everything in the woods with you people?”Cruella complained as she stocked up to them. “Ugh.”she said then she joined James and seemed to recover. “Hello, darling. Fabulous job. Mummy’s very proud of you, and I’ll show you how much later on.”she added getting closer to his face making both Emma and Henry grimace.  
“Gross.”Henry said.  
“First, I need to do something.”she added and went up to Emma. Cruella slapped her hard across the face and Emma recovered quickly glaring at her. “That’s for killing me, darling.”  
“What do you want?”Emma asked.  
“What I want is out of this dreadful place. And if the Author won’t do it for us, I have to think of another way. And there’s only one man who can do that for us.”  
“Hades.”Henry whispered in realization.  
“Why would Hades help you?”Emma asked.  
“Oh, he wouldn’t. Unless I had the right leverage. Say, like, the child of the woman the woman he loves despises. Though god knows why. They’re terrible things.”  
“Now, hand her over.”James said.  
“Not going to happen, mate.”Robin said and quickly shot him with an arrow.  
He looked down and pulled it out of his chest. “Arrows, they can’t hurt me. But one pull of this trigger, well, you’re not just a visitor in the Underworld.”he added pointing the gun at his head and stepping closer.  
“Yeah, also not happening.”Henry said and blasted him back. He went flying into the car.  
“The hell?”he asked standing and Emma pulled Robin behind Henry.  
“I didn’t know he had magic too.”Cruella said shocked as Henry magiced the gun at himself.  
“He don’t, dipshit.”Henry rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist. Henry was now Emma and Emma was now Henry, they all looked confused. “You really think you could waltz in and try to act like our dad? Bitch, please.”  
“How’d you know?”James asked.  
“See, you can trail us and what not all you want, but you’ll never know our history. You’ll never understand how the hell this family works, all our little quirks and shit. Like, you didn’t know my dad loves that picture of him and my mom and knows exactly when it was taken and where and every detail of that day, cause it’s just who he is. And you don’t know that I grew up hunting monsters and I am well versed in finding a fucking fraud. And that that little girl is my goddaughter and nothing is going to happen to her, not on my watch.”she said stepping a little closer then punched Cruella in the face twice. “That’s for tryna get in my little brother’s head and for slapping him.”she said and James tried to attack her. Emma blocked him, punched him in the gut and flipped him. “That’s for whatever you did to my dad.”and then she kicked him. “And that’s for scaring us with all that ‘mommy’ shit you two got going on.”  
She heard a gun clock and she turned to see Cruella. “Can’t kill me twice, Savior.”she said.  
“You can’t kill, you dip shit, god.”she rolled her eyes and disarmed her.  
“But I can.”James said picking up the gun but before he could do anything they poofed away.  
“Emma!”David said shocked. The door to the apartment was wide open and three men who had stayed behind were in the loft looking shocked.  
“Your twin is an idiot.”Emma said simply.  
“I don’t understand what happened?”Killian asked.  
“Thing one and thing two tried to take the baby to get Hades to… revive them.”  
“How’d you know it wasn’t me?”David asked.  
Emma chucked and saw he was serious. “Really, Dad? C’mon.”she smiled at him. “He didn’t play a convincing you, he doesn’t know how to be our dad.”she said simply. She knew because when they were alone he had gotten into the habit of calling her ‘kiddo’, he didn’t have the love and shine of pride in his eyes that was tainted by a bit of sadness and want. But she had been confirmed correct when he didn’t know about the picture, she had only asked to test him; it was true, David loved that picture and had told her about it many times.  
“You couldn’t reveal it sooner though?”Henry complained.  
“Sorry, kid, needed their plan.”Emma said shrugged.  
“I need brain bleach.”he grimaced.  
“What?”David asked.  
“We saw something far too disturbing to speak of.”Robin said shaking his head.  
“Agree to never speak of it?”Henry asked.  
“agreed.”Emma and Robin said.  
“So, what now?”Dean asked.  
“I think it’s time I have a conversation with my brother.”David said as he went to the door.  
The others shared a look for a moment. “I’m.. coming with you.”Emma said.  
David turned to stop her. “No, Emma,”  
“Dad… he did beat you once already.. And now you’re outnumbered, can’t stop me.”she said and he sighed in reluctant agreement.

David, Emma and Killian found them at the docks James quickly tried to hit Emma only to be stopped by David and receiving the punch himself making James stumble back a little ending up on the floor. “Don’t you ever try to lay a hand on my children again.”David said angrily. Cruella went for the gun that had fallen from James’ waistband but Hook stepped on it.  
“I’ll take that, love, it’s not like you can use it anyways.”Hook said. She puffed and ran away, one beat down was enough for the day. Hook grabbed it and tucked it into his waistband.  
“Whoo.”James said amused as he stood.  
“I came here to talk, James. Neither one of us wanted to go through what we did. I was angry about it, too. It doesn’t mean it has to end this way. We’re family.”David said and James just chuckled a little at that. “I can help you move on. Like I helped mother. I can help you find some peace.”he said desperately wanting him to understand.  
“Yes… yes you can… because killing you is my unfinished business.”  
“Uh… actually I think it has to do with you resolving some issues. You’re life wasn’t exactly a noble one. I think you’re hiding behind that whole anger revenge thing.”Emma said. “And… let’s be honest you have some… mother issues too.”she added with a shrug.  
“I don’t like you very much.”he said after a moment.  
“Yeah… feelings mutual.”she nodded.  
“James, she’s a therapist, she can help you, we can help you. Please, let us help.”David said.  
“He ain’t gonna do it.”Emma whispered up at Killian, she was in his arms watching. She was proven right when James attacked. James ended up throwing David into a pile of crab traps. “Dad!”Emma said and went to blast James with magic.  
“Emma!”he stopped her and she paused to look at him. “I’ve got this.”he assured her. She took a moment before dropping her arms and backing away again. After they exchanged a few blows James ended up on the ground and paused when he heard Cruella calling out to him. He lifted his pant leg and pulled out a knife. “James, wait.”David said holding out his hand. James stood with a grunt and charged quickly. David dodged him, grabbed him and threw him over the edge, but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke in the air. There was a thud on the ground and David whirled around to see James landed on the ground. He looked up at Emma who nodded.  
James looked around confused, checking his body too confused to stand. “The hell?”James asked still looking around. “How- how’d-”  
“I saved you,”Emma said rolling her eyes.  
“Why?”he asked confused.  
“Because she’s a good person. She’s a hero.”David said.  
“And no one deserves that.”Emma added with a sigh.  
He looked between them then at his knife, he slowly stood staring at it. They took a defensive position, in case he tried to attack. He glanced back at Cruella before flipping the knife and handing it to David. He cautiously took it, David was a little confused but accepted. “What are you doing?”Cruella asked angrily. James partially looked back at her and she stomped her foot and stocked away angrily.  
“I’m sorry.”James said. “For everything.”  
“Didn’t know it’d be that easy.”Emma mumbled to Killian.  
“Sometimes all it takes is a bit of kindness.”Killian said looking down at her. “And a reminder that… there’s more than just revenge.”he added and she smiled up at him.  
“Thank you.”James said turning to Emma.  
“Well, despite everything, it ain’t your fault you are the way you are.”Emma said.  
“But it is.”he shook his head confused.  
“No… I was raised by a monster too.”she shook her head. “The guidance we have when we’re kids affects who we become, it’s hard to change after that.”  
“Now, if you let us, James, we can help you.”David said.  
“How?”he asked looking at David.  
“You were filled with rage and selfness when you thought killing me was your unfinished business. I think it’s time we find the real answer.”  
“Maybe having to do with… the cruel things you did in life.”Emma said with a grimace. “Like… you know, killing off the last of the giants.”she added and he looked down.  
“If it helps, Anton is well, he found a new family and is pretty happy.”  
“It does.”James nodded after a long moment.

A while later they were sitting in a bar in a booth, David and Emma on side and James on the other, they had shared live stories. “You said you were raised by a monster. How’d you change?”James asked Emma.  
“I was raised by a monster for the first five years of my life… then, well, I was saved and it was hard but a very special man helped me change. He made me the hero I am today… well, mostly.”Emma answered gently then ended with a tilt of her and a shrug.  
“Let me guess, your father.”  
“I wish I could take credit, but no.”David said with a chuckle. “Well, a father yes. I didn’t meet Emma until she was twenty.”he added sadly.  
“I was raised by… monster hunters. Not a glamorous life, definitely a scaring one, but… one to be proud of I guess. See, I led children to a monster to be eaten for five years, I then saved children and so many more people from monsters for the next nine.”  
“After that?”James asked.  
“It gets a little fuzzy if I was the good guy or not for the next five.”she sighed looking down a little. “The guilt never goes away, no matter how many people you help or how many good things you do. All you can do is come to terms with it, accept you can never change it and… learn to use it to keep you on the right path. It’s not easy, but it’s doable.”  
“Emma got Regina to change, she helped a three hundred year old pirate redeem himself, got a wolf to control his nature, and so much more. It’s kind of what she does.”David added.  
“Yeah… you don’t know the half of it.”Emma agreed thoughtfully after a moment.  
“And despite that you still feel guilty?”James asked.  
“Yeah,”she nodded sadly. “But… guilt is a good thing, it means you’re human and you’re not evil. Means there’s hope to change and do what’s right and when you are ready to move on… well you go to the good place and not the pit of fire.”  
He let out a scoff and looked down. “I think I deserve that fire.”he admitted.  
“Well, as someone who’s been to hell and back I can honestly say you don’t.”  
“You’ve been to hell?”  
“Yeah,”she nodded. “Got dragged there when I was seven.”  
“seven?”David asked shocked.  
“Yeah,”she nodded. “They didn’t take pity on a kid.”she added taking in a deep breath. “But, I clawed my way out. It felt like hundreds of years but it was only like a few days.”she said thoughtfully. “Really did a number on the demon population.”  
“Wow,”James said shocked and she shook her head snapping out of thought. “I feel a little better about losing to you.”he added.  
“Oh, nothing to be ashamed of, trust me.”David said.  
“Yeah, I’ve been taking men bigger than you down since I was little.”Emma said.  
“She’s hard to beat. Haven’t seen her fail yet.”David said proudly.  
“Well… I think it’s time I left this place.”James said looking around thoughtfully.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Whatever happens, I’m okay with it.”he nodded. So they walked him to the cave.  
“I wish we had gotten more time.”  
“It would’ve just been me trying to kill you.”he admitted after a moment. “Thank you,”he added and held out his hand and they shook hands firmly. Then after a moment turned it into a quick hug with pats before they pulled away. “Emma,”he said going to the woman. “Thank you for saving me, you did it in more ways than one.”  
“Oh, you know, just doing what I do.”she shrugged.  
“I’m sorry I tried to hurt you.”he said looking at her shamefully, his expression pained.  
“Eh, I kinda beat up my boyfriend when we first met. I guess it’s a thing with me.”she said and he laughed. “Regina spent a good amount of time tryna kill me too, now I’m her kid’s godmother. What I’m saying is, it’s okay, not like you actually did anything anyway.”  
“I hope you succeed in your mission. I’m glad I’m the only one who turned out… well you know.”  
“Hey, don’t beat yourself up. We’ve made mistakes, you were raised by George of all people, you changed even if it is just in the end now.”she assured him and he nodded. She stepped forward and hugged him for a small moment before pulling back and going to stand with David. James looked at them for a moment before nodding and going to the bridge where he was judged. They held their breaths as he was surrounded by fire then the bridge expanded and he looked back at them again and smiled. He nodded and slowly went over it.  
They stood there and watched until he disappeared and Emma hooked her arm in David’s and leaned her head on his shoulder. David nodded “Why’d you really save him?”he asked after a long moment of just standing there.  
“I think you know that answer.”  
“I want to hear it.”he said after a moment.  
“Didn’t want you to feel guilty ‘bout it.”she admitted.  
“Thank you.”he said looking at her, she looked up at him and smiled. “C’mon, let's see how Regina did with her sister.”he said and led her away with her arm still hooked on his.

They met everyone on main street, in front of the fallen clock tower. Regina filled them in on what happened with Zelena. “You told her what?”Emma asked after a moment.  
“To give him a chance.”Regina admitted.  
“And you thought that was a good idea because…”David said.  
“Because, we’re family. And I’m trying to trust Zelena. She thinks she can change Hades.”  
“I’m sorry. Have I missed the part where Zelena changed?”Hook asked.  
“You’d think the ex-pirate with a rum habit would cut my sister some slack.”  
“Well, you’d think that the evil queen would be smarter than to send the wicked witch to romance the most devious man alive.”  
“As much as I love a good smart ass battle, we’re not gonna win the war against Hades if we use all our ammo on each other.”Emma cut in.  
“The savior has a point.”Hades said as he came up to them.  
“What the hell are you doing here?”Killian asked.  
“Get behind me, kid.”Emma said to Henry who stepped behind her.  
“Oh, I didn’t find you to hurt you.”Hades said. “I came for your…”he sighed and closed his eyes. “Wow. this is hard.”he admitted then looked up again. “Help.”  
“What could you possibly want our help with?”David asked.  
“Simple. I went to meet Zelena for our date and found this.”he said holding up a scroll.  
Regina stepped forward and read it “no.”she said then handed it to Emma.  
“Zelena got kidnapped by Gold and Pan.”Emma said.  
“They’re asking for a meeting tomorrow morning.”Hades said.  
“Gold wants you to tear up the contract for his unborn child.”  
“So do it.”Regina said pointedly. “I just got my sister back. I’m not going to lose her now.”  
“Neither will I.”Hades said pointedly. “I’ll give them what they want. But I know the Stiltskins and their tricks. They’re not going to keep their word. Not unless I have an ace up my sleeve.”  
“Luckily for you, you got one.”Regina said.  
“I’m sorry, you’ve been Zelena’s doting sister for all of, what, three hours? No.”  
“Who’s going to be more motivated than me?”  
“Emma,”he said and she looked up quickly.  
“What? Why?”Emma asked.  
“If Zelena gets out of this alive, I’m prepared to offer you a deal.”  
“Oh, hold on.”Dean said quickly.  
“Don’t trust a word he says, Emma.”Killian said glaring at the man.  
“Now I agree with the pirate.”Regina said.  
“You and I both know your family wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. If you help me save her, I'll take everyone’s names off their headstones.”Hades said stepping closer to Emma.  
“So we can leave the underworld.”Emma said.  
“So what do you say, Savior? Do you want to send your family home or not?”

A few hours later Hades ripped up the contract and of course Pan and Gold had a loophole, Pan wanted Zelena’s heart in order to leave. “My heart has a protection spell on it.”Zelena said.  
“You might be good at magic, but we’re better.”Pan said and and went to rip her heart out.  
He was blasted away. “You sure ‘bout that?”Emma asked from the back.  
“I was beginning to think you couldn’t get in.”Hades said.  
“Locks don’t bother me much.”Emma said as she joined him at the door. “He ripped up the contract like you wanted. So leave.”Emma said.  
“Since when does the Savior answer to the king of Death?”Pan asked.  
“Oh, I don’t, I just really hate you.”she said pointedly then tilted her head. “And he’s getting my family home.”she added with a shrug.  
“You picked the wrong team to back, Ms.Swan.”Gold said. “You won’t get what you want from him.”he added.  
“Really? Cause you just did. Which is making me wonder why you’re still here.”  
He paused for a moment. “Yeah, I suppose you have a point.”he agreed and poofed away.  
“rumple.”Pan said a little shocked.  
“Looks like your little boy only came for what he wanted.”Zelena said.  
“I don’t think you’re going to be that lucky.”Emma added. He angrily let go of Zelena and left.  
Emma looked away while Zelena and Hades reunited and only looked up when a blast of magic came out, just like when she’s broken the curses. Then there was a rumble. “What the hell was that?”Emma asked looking around.  
“My banishment, it’s over.”Hades said amazed. “I can finally leave this place for good.”he added then looked at Emma. “Very soon, at the cemetery, there will be a fully formed portal back to Storybrooke. But it will close at sunset.”he informed them.  
“First things first. I held up my end of the deal. Now it’s your turn. We’re going through that portal too. All of us.”Emma said.

Not long after they were in the cemetery looking at the fallen clock tower. “How’d it get here?”David asked looking at it.  
“The hands are moving. Is that a good sign or a bad one?”Emma asked.  
“It’s a great one if you want to leave.”Hades said stepping closer. “When those hands spin fast enough in about an hour, it’ll turn into an open portal back.”  
“Which we can’t go through because of those.”Regina said looking at the tombstones. “So, lets get on with it.”she added.  
“Gladly.”he said and then the names disappeared. “There. As promised. You’re no longer tied to this realm.”he added.  
“I told you I could change him.”Zelena said to Regina.  
“I don’t buy it.”Killian said. “A man can’t change that quickly.”he added.  
“We’re free to go through the portal when it opens. Which means it’s time to split my heart so you can leave with us.”Emma said to him.  
“Aye, love.”he agreed and Emma turned to Regina.  
“Do it.”she said with a nod. Regina ripped out her heart and split it in half and handed one to her. She took it and tried to put it in Killian, but it didn’t work. Something stopped her and made her grunt and fall to the ground.  
“Emma?”he asked concerned.  
“mom!”Oliver exclaimed fearfully as Regina rejoined the heart and slammed it into her back.  
“Why didn’t it work?”Emma gasped.  
“I told you we couldn’t trust him.”Killian said angrily.  
“That wasn’t me.”Hades said. “I’m afraid there are laws of nature beyond even my control.”  
“No! It should work. I died. My wife’s heart brought me back.”David said.  
“How long were you dead?”  
“A minute or so. Maybe less.”Regina answered thoughtfully.  
“Aha. I didn’t think I recalled you entering this realm. Your soul never left your body, that’s why it worked for you.”he explained.  
“So, Hook’s been down here too long?”Emma asked in Hook’s arms.  
“And his body’s rotting away up there. Even if your soul could return to it, I doubt either of you could stomach the smell.”he agreed.  
“Yeah, zombies do smell horrible.”Dean agreed with a grimace.  
“Well, Emma, it appears you have to return without me.”Killian said to Emma.  
“No. There has to be another way. Demons do it all the time.”Emma said.  
“Emma, please.”  
“You’re telling me no one’s gone to the underworld and brought someone back?”she asked turning to Hades. He paused. “They have.”she concluded. “Who did? How?”she asked.  
“It was a long time ago, and it was a rumor. There’s no proof it actually worked.”  
“Tell me everything.”

Hades took them to his layer and showed them a book. “Orpheus and Eurydice.”he said.  
“I know this myth.”Henry said taking the book. “She died and he followed her to the Underworld to get her back.”he added.  
“These are the only two souls who ever escaped my realm.”he agreed.  
“But how? I thought you said that broke the laws of nature.”Dean said.  
“Orpheus helped Eurydice escape by feeding her Ambrosia, the food of the gods.”  
“And where exactly do you get some of that?”Regina asked. “Because I don’t recall seeing it on the menu at the blind witch’s.”she added and that led them to the library.  
Hades undid his spell making the brick wall in the elevator disappear. “An elevator? I’m the savior. I got magic.”Emma questioned.  
“And I’m the Lord of the Underworld. That should tell you something. The Ambrosia? It’s powerful and like a petty spoiled child, it wants all the power for itself. Everything else is shut down below. There’s no hopping in and out in a puff of smoke. This is the only way. And once you’re down there, you’re on your own.”  
“And then what? We’re knee-deep in a field of Ambrosia?”she questioned. “Can’t be that easy.”she shook her head unbelievingly.  
“I’m not really sure. Even I’ve never ventured that far down.”  
“So we’re going to the one place in the underworld where even the lord of death is afraid to go. Great.”she sighed.  
“Not because I’m afraid. There’s a test to ensure that only those who are worthy of eating Ambrosia can reach it. And it will require offering up your heart for judgment.”  
“Well, without magic how am I supposed to get my-”she was cut off by hades ripping her heart out. He paused and looked at it. There was a perfect boarder separating the darkness at the bottom and the light at the top.  
“Peculiar”he said then placed it in a yellow bag. “My gift to you. Take good care of it.”he said holding it up by the strings and Emma took it.  
“Let’s have this be the last time we do this today, okay?”  
“Just trying to help.”he said. Killian looked up from where he was talking to Oliver who was sitting in a chair, he was crouched down next to him on the floor to be eye level. He nodded and raised an eyebrow, patted his knee and stood going to join them. He had heard the whole thing regardless of his task at hand.  
“So… failing this test has, what fatal consequences?”she asked after a short moment.   
“One would think.”he agreed.  
“You don’t have to do this, Swan.”Hook said to her gently.  
“And you didn’t have to sacrifice your life to save all of us from the dark ones. We’re going.”Emma said confidently and determined.  
“We’ll be right here waiting for you.”David said.  
“regina.”Emma said.  
“I know the drill.”Regina assured her. “If you’re not back by sunset…”  
“Everyone leaves. Promise me.”  
“You’ll be back.”  
“I love you, Mom.”Oliver said hugging her.  
“Love you too, bud.”Emma said with a small smile. She looked up at Henry who smiled and nodded reassuringly. She nodded back and then she and Killian opened the elevator.  
When it got to the bottom it was wobbly and creaking then it landed with a thud. “Bloody hell, you alright love?”Killian asked and she sighed.  
“Yeah… looks like this is our stop.”she said and he lifted the gates. Emma pulled out her flashlight when the path got dark and they cautiously walked it until they came to the end where a weight balance and door waited for them along with some candles and a writing on platform the scale was on. “The instruction couldn’t be in English? Or any of the other dozens of languages I know?”she asked.  
“Only a heart filled with True Love can pass.”Killian read out.  
“Seriously?”  
“You’d be surprised what they teach you in the royal navy.”he said. “The only question is, what the bloody hell does it mean?”  
“I think… I think I gotta weigh my heart to see if my love for you is true.”she said thoughtfully and then slowly turned to him, he in turn raised an eye brow. “What?”  
“Are you saying that what we share is…”he questioned.  
“Well, we’re ‘bout to find out.”she shrugged.  
“I know you love me. But true love is the rarest magic of all. Are you certain?”  
“Honestly… well, I’m willing to risk it.”she shrugged.  
“Why can you only admit how you feel when one of us is facing certain death?”  
“I… don’t know.”she admitted and then sighed. “Guess my armor’s been on for such a long time that I… sometimes I forget I don’t need it with you.”she added gently. He glanced down and chuckled. She smiled and then pulled out her heart. “Here it goes.”she said and slowly placed it on one side of the scale. She waited for a moment before stepping back to be next to him.  
“It didn’t bloody work.”Killian said after a moment. Emma gasped. “Emma, what’s wrong?”he asked panically and rushed to her. She collapsed.  
“The pedestal, get me heart off.”she grunted. He went to it, but was then surrounded by fire and he was screaming out in pain. “Killian. Killian!”she yelled panically.  
“Get your heart!”he yelled and she gasped breathing shallowly and glanced between Killian and heart before standing and then she pushed him out of the fire.   
They were lying on the floor breath labored, she was on top of him. They looked up shocked when they heard the doors unlock and slowly open. “The hell is that?”  
“It’s true love.”Hook realized. “Emma, you chose me. That was the test.”he smiled and she smiled back before they stood. They quickly went in and to the down the stairs to see the tree had been cut down and was laying there dead.  
“no,”Emma said shocked. She picked up a dead fruit and it turned to dust in her hand. “The ambrosia are dead.”she said looking up at Hook.  
“And have been for some time.”he said and placed his hand on the stump.  
He closed his eyes. “Somebody cut it.”  
“Not somebody. Hades.”he said angrily. “I knew we couldn’t trust him.”  
“Of course we couldn't.”she breathed out devastated.  
“Hades probably did this ages ago when Orpheus and Eurydice used them to escape.”  
She let out a breath and closed her eyes. “And he sent us on a wild goose chase to keep us from going with him to Storybrooke.”she said in realization. She let out a string of curses. “No, no, there has to be something we can use down here.”she said desperately.  
“Hades sent us down here to keep us from getting to Storybrooke, there’s no telling what he did to your family.”he said and then the earth rumbled. “Let’s get out of here.”  
“The ambrosia is the only way we can leave.”  
“We’ll find another way up. I promise. You always find a way. And it won’t be down here. We have to go.”he said and pulled her away. They ran up the stairs and all the way to the elevator.  
“C’mon. We don’t have that much time before the portal closes.”she said and he stopped. She turned in the elevator “what?”  
“I’m not going up with you. I never was. We’re never going to find anything up there to save me.”he admitted.  
“But you said…”  
“It was the only way I could get you to leave the chamber.”he said gently and she swallowed hard at the look of love and adoration in his eyes.  
“No, Killian. I came down here to save you. I ain’t leaving without you.”she said and tried to pull him into the elevator, but he held strong.  
“I’m afraid we don’t have that choice, love… look, I just want to say my goodbyes down here, without everyone watching.”he said.  
“No,”she shook her head.  
“We’ve already had more time than we were ever meant to.”  
“Not true.”  
“We both know it is.”  
“Oliver- he should get to say good-... that’s what you were doing in the library.”  
“I didn’t trust Hades and I said goodbye to him up there, just in case.”he nodded.  
“But he was just getting better.”she said with a tear in her eye.  
“And now, with closure and your guidance he will… maybe that was why you were meant to come down here, not to save me, but to get the lad his closure.”  
“I just… I don’t know how to say goodbye.”she said her voice breaking a little.  
“Then don’t.”he said gently and stepped closer. He cupped her cheek with his hand. “Just promise me one thing. If I helped take off that armor, don’t put it back on just because you’re going to lose me.”he said and she stepped closer, hugging him.  
“I promise.”she whispered. They stood there for a long moment before she stepped back. “But you have to promise me something too. Don’t let me be your unfinished business. Don’t wait for me… move on.”she said tears streaming down her face.  
“Aye, love. I think I can manage that.”he agreed gently, a tear slipping from his eye. They stood for a moment, just staring at each other before he stepped closer and gently pushed her into the elevator. He then started pulling down the gate and she stopped it. They looked at each other for a long moment. “I told the lad he could sail the Jolly Roger any time his heart desired…”he said after a moment and she smiled a little at that. “I love you… Emma.”  
“I love you too, Killian.”she said tearfully and they kissed through the bars for a long moment before they pulled back and then he finished closing the gates. They held on for as long as possible, he kissed her hand as she ascended and he tried to hold on, but eventually she was too far and they were separated for good.  
She quickly got out and Oliver quickly stood. “Mom.”he said and hugged her.  
“Oliver.”she smiled a little.  
“Emma, where’s Hook?”Dean asked.  
She paused and they all looked at her, she shook her head. “I’ll explain later. We have to hurry to get to the thing.”she said quickly.  
“We can’t. The blind witch cast a spell trapping us here.”Regina said.  
“Let me guess. She got it from Hades.”she said and Regina nodded. “This whole thing has been a setup to keep us trapped in the underworld.”  
“You mean the Ambrosia…”David said.  
“Wasn’t there.”she shook her head.  
“So Hook, he can’t leave?”Henry asked.  
“He can… move on. But he wanted to make sure that we all got out, even if he couldn’t.”  
They all paused a moment. “Well, then let’s give him his wish.”Regina said.  
“Yeah,”she nodded and they stepped closer to the door. With their combined magic they were able to blast the door open after a moment.  
“You did it.”Henry said amaze.  
“C’mon it’s getting late.”David said.  
“Let’s get outta here.”Emma agreed and they all quickly left.

They were running to the portal that was starting to close. “The portal. It’s closing! Henry, Oliver, hurry!”she called. The group opened up and Henry pushed Oliver through and they all quickly went through, Emma being the last.  
She turned and took a step back. David turned “Emma.”he said grabbing her arm. He sighed and looked down. “I’m sorry there wasn’t some other way.”  
“When I got this jacket it was meant to be an armor to keep me from getting hurt by those I love.”she said sadly. She had gotten a jacket like the one she had now after what happened with Lily she had outgrown that one. She kept buying similar ones, however, to keep that armor. “Now it’s just a reminder I gotta protect those I love. Nothing is more important.”  
“You did your best for Hook.”  
“I don’t know? Did I?”she asked but a rumbling snapped her out of it and they stumbled. David held onto her tightly, so much different to when they were in the diner when Storybrooke was going to be destroyed and they were deciding to save Regina rather than themselves. Then she had stumbled away from everyone, Dean only reaching out afterwards to stabilize her, now David didn’t let go at all. “All I know is that I can’t lose anyone else. Let’s go.”she said and he pulled her through the portal, never letting go of her hand.

They ended up back in Storybrooke and sadly went to the apartment Snow happily greeted them all. Emma and Oliver were in similar moods and Snow hugged Emma tightly. “I should’ve never gone down there, I shouldn’t’ve brought everyone else.”Emma sighed.  
“It’s okay, we all made it back… and we helped so many people move on… and Oliver is better… you both got to see him one last time.”she assured her daughter gently.  
“There’s more.”David said. “Hades and Zelena, they made it back too.”  
“And Regina made the stupid mistake of trusting Zelena with her baby.”Dean added.  
“Why on earth would she do that?”Snow asked.  
“She thinks she’s doing for Zelena what I did to her.”Emma sighed.

It wasn’t long until Emma and David were out on the Toll bridge with Merida looking at a dead Arthur. “This is where I found him. I always thought I’d be the one to put him in his grave.”Merida said. “But now that I see him like this, I can’t help but feel sorry for him.”  
“Hades did this.”Emma said.  
“How do you know?”  
“Obviously, it was magic induced. If we don’t stop him, this is just the beginning.”  
“What do you mean by ‘stop’ him?”she asked.  
“I mean kill him and send him back to where he came from.”she said and started walking away. David quickly followed her.  
“Emma, wait, wait. Slow down.”he said quickly. “This is a god we’re dealing with, and we still have no idea how to hurt him.”he said trying to calm her.  
“Well, I’m gonna try shit from this world. I’ve killed gods before, I can do it again. This sword can always help, it wants to be driven through him anyway.”she shrugged and tried to go again, but he held her back, pulling her a little.  
“Look I get it. Hook’s gone, you’re in pain.”he said and she looked away annoyed.  
“It ain’t ‘bout Hook.”  
“Yes, it is.”  
“I’m tryna protect Storybrooke. You saying I shouldn’t fight Hades?”  
“No, of course we’re gonna fight him, but I need you seeing clearly before we do that.”he said grabbing both her arms and turning her fully to him. “So, maybe it’s time you start dealing with death the way other people do.”  
“How do other people deal with death?”she asked, her brows furrowed.  
“They grieve.”he said gently, looking her in the eye to try and get her to understand. What he didn’t understand was that Emma wasn’t other people, she dealt with things differently.  
“Fine,”she agreed, but she didn’t mean it. He nodded in agreement.

They met up with Robin and Regina at the town hall “my sister cast a protection spell on the building.”Regina said angrily.  
“We can't just stand here and do nothing.”Robin said.  
“I wasn’t planning on doing nothing. As a matter of fact, I know exactly what to do. There’s a secret tunnel that goes right under the Town Hall. we don’t know how to defeat Hades, but maybe we can get our daughter back. And talk some sense into Zelena. If you’re with me.”  
“Of course I am.”  
“I’m going too.”Emma said.  
“No offense, Emma, but…”she exhaled. “Ironically, you’re too emotional.”she said and Emma turned to her with a pointed look. “I understand. You had a loss, but you’re not thinking straight.”she added quickly.  
“Is that what you… is that what you all think?”she asked angrily.  
“Emma, we still don’t know how to stop Hades. Until we do…”David began to say.  
“Then we figure it out.”she said pointedly.  
“Well, then do it quickly. Cause once we get the baby back Hades will be coming for us.”Regina said and then she and Robin nodded before leaving.

Emma was going through some books, like she usually did for a hunt when she noticed the storybook next to her. She tilted her head, it hadn’t been there before. She opened it and found some loose pages and realization hit her quickly. “Oliver!”she called and the little boy came rushing down the stairs of their new home.  
“Yeah?”he asked.  
“Get you jacket, we’re going on a quest.”she said to him and he confusedly did as told.  
They quickly got into her bug “A quest, where?”he asked looking at her from the passenger’s seat of her bug, Max was in the back.  
“To visit a friend nearby.”  
“L-leaving Storybrooke? But-but we’ll be turned into a tree won’t we?”  
“Oliver, look at me.”she said turning in her seat and he turned to. “You can protect us. Okay? Just like you got Robin and Roland back in, remember? Look at this.”she said and handed him the pages she found. “Killian got us these pages from the underworld, okay? Hades is going to use that lightning to fight us, and there’s only one thing that can protect us. It’s a shield, I know where it is, but we have to go get it. We need to cross the line and get back in order to save everyone. Can you do that? I believe in you, but you have to too.”  
“I can do it.”he agreed with a nod.  
“Good boy… buckle up.”she said quickly and then sped off.

A few hours later Dean was walking into the library worriedly. “Where have you been?”David asked looking up at him.  
“Where’s Emma and Oliver?”Dean asked.  
“Uh… I don’t know.”  
“Emma’s probably running down her own leads, like she does.”Henry said unworriedly, not looking up from the book. Everyone stopped and looked up and he looked up confused. “What?”  
“Everything you know, now.”Dean said.  
“I-I don’t know anything. Haven’t seen her since they went to look at Arthur’s body.”  
“Kid, you really expect us to believe that?”Emitasked.  
“Uh… well, it’s the truth. I’ve been busy trying to find a way to help my mom and little sister.”  
“Henry, Emma tells you everything.”Snow said.  
“Now is not the time to be covering for her.”David added.  
He paused and blinked a few times. “She tells me everything unless it’s something dangerous and doesn’t trust me not to tell you guys.”he said and they all shared a look.  
“Okay, she took Oliver, maybe it’s not what we think.”Graham said.  
“Or she’s out making a demon deal.”Dean said and stormed out.  
“Henry, wait.”Snow said and the teen stopped glancing at the door and them. “We need to think. You know Emma better than everyone else.”she added gently.  
“You can think like her, she’s teaching to think like her. What is she doing?”David added.  
“uh…”Henry licked his lips thoughtfully. “Uh… it’s been a few hours on her own, no one to slow her down or stop her, she probably found something and is going after Hades.”he said quickly as if it were a quiz. Then he looked at them and nodded agreeing with himself.  
“God dammit.”Emitsaid and they rushed out.

They ran up to town hall to see Oliver and Max standing there looking up at the building. “Oliver!”they yelled worriedly. “Oliver, where’s Emma?”Snow as the little boy.  
Oliver slowly turned to them. “Saving the baby.”he answered simply and went back to looking up at the windows.  
“How?”Emitasked. Oliver held up the pages.  
“You- you think they have this bolt?”Henry asked and Oliver nodded.  
“Okay, not exactly a plan, buddy, we need more.”David said gently.  
“She has a shield that can deflect it. Only thing to protect against it. She’s sure the sword can kill him if not the bolt will be his only weakness.”he said calmly.  
“She’s getting in through the tunnels, we have to go stop her.”Snow said quickly.  
“Don’t try, you won’t be able to.”Oliver said simply and glanced at his watch.

In the tunnels Emma was speeding down them on her skateboard, going as fast as she could. She looked at her watch, she wasn’t going to make it by the time Oliver was supposed to start the distraction. She pushed faster and faster until she reached the end and quickly got out she reached the office just in time to see Robin be hit by the bolt. She took out a watch and it absorbed his soul quickly, though no one noticed. “You’re next.”Hades said simply and struck again but Regina wasn’t hit to both their surprise. Emma had dove in front of her, spinning so her back was to Hades and the bolt hit the shield on her back. She landed safely to one side.  
“Emma!”Regina said shocked and Emma stood without a word, strapping the shield to her arm and going in front of her and the baby.  
“Okay, Hades, let’s dance.”Emma said calmly.  
“Lets.”he agreed with an evil grin.  
“Emma-”Regina began to say but Emma poofed her away and then added the protection spell.  
“Just you and me old man. Just you and me… how’d you do it? How’d you get Zelena to agree to this?”she asked as they rounded each other.  
“Oh, you know, us gods, so easy for us to talk to humans.”  
“Yeah, I know.”she said and blocked a blast. “Let me guess, you said your love for her was enough, right? Manipulated her, used her longing for love to your advantage.”  
“What can I say? I got lucky my true love was so emotionally deprived.”he laughed. “She really truly honestly thinks love is the only thing I need. The poor thing. But you, you know better, right?”he asked amused and blasted it again.  
“Well, like I said, you gods are all the same.”she agreed.  
“Yes, see, once I kill you and I will kill you. Once I do no one in this town will stand up to me. I’ll have full control over this place… and who knows, maybe I’ll even keep Zelena.”he said and blasted it again. Emma smiled and deflected it at the perfect angle for it to shoot right back at him. “No!”he screamed shocked and then he was gone, just as Robin was.

Outside they were all worriedly looking up at the building watching holding their breath, it had been a moment since the lights had stopped. Then Emma walked out the front doors with a steel expression on her face. “Emma!”Henry said relieved. She let him hug her for a moment then she gently pulled him back and went to the group.  
“You did it? You defeated Hades?”David asked.  
“no!”Zelena yelled heart broken. “You will pay for this!”  
“Shut the fuck up, Zelena.”Emma said annoyed. “You really think a god could just live happy with a human? No, they’re all the same. All gods want is power, he didn’t care bout you, he was just using you to get here and get power.”she said and played a recording of their conversation. “So shut, okay?”  
“You still have your family, I have nothing!”  
“You threw away the love you really had for him! Regina loved you, she was willing to take a chance for you and you threw it away for a fucking god! Stop victimizing yourself and get your shit together and move the fuck on! In this world and in any world victimizing yourself and bitching and blaming others for your pain and misery only works for so long. You want to be happy? You want to get a family? Make one, be normal, get some help and learn to make connections, no one is gonna do it for you. Pity only gets you so far, honey. Make better decisions.”she said then started to walk away.  
“Woah, Emma-”David said moving to stop her.  
“Leave me alone. I saved the day, not that yall helped. We just lost a friend, but we ain’t in danger no more, so I’m gonna go deal with shit on my own terms, and spoiler alert it ain’t like you think I should cause news flash I’m not like other people. Bout time you guys realize that.”she said and pulled Oliver away.

The next day Emma went to the funeral, but didn’t go to Granny's like everyone else instead she took Oliver to the house. “Mom, shouldn’t we be there-”  
“If this goes well, Ollie, they won’t be sad for long.”Emma said looking at the watch.  
“What is all this?”he asked looking around confused. They were in the large restroom and Emma had done a lot of things to the tub of water.  
“Rowena was working on a way to bring back the dead.”  
“But…”  
“It takes their soul and materializes it. Robin’s is in here.”she said looking at the pocket watch she had used the night before.  
“She was doing for Hook.”  
“Yeah,”she nodded. “But… I think we can safely assume he’s in a better place.”she said and looked down at him with a soft sad smile that he returned. “Regina though, she needs Robin, that little girl needs Robin. And his soul was stabilized in here, undid what the bolt did.”  
“Then… at least Regina gets her happy ending.”he nodded amazed at his mother’s strength, she had just lost her true love and she was here making sure her friend didn’t lose hers. Emma took in a deep breath and set the watch in the water and they stepped back. There was a bright light and they had to look away but they quickly looked back.  
Robin gasped as he came out of the water shocked and confused. “Emma?”he asked standing.  
“Woah! You’re naked.”she said quickly covering Oliver’s eyes and turning away.  
“I’m naked.”he agreed a little panically and covered himself up. “Uh… I don’t understand. Hades said that bolt ends you, no underworld no moving on.”  
“True in most cases, but I captured your soul before it disappeared and the watch stabilized it while I got everything ready to, uh, bring you back… let's talk later, when you’re, you know, dressed.”she said quickly and magiced up a towel and clothes for him. Then she hastily pulled Oliver out of the room and into the hall.  
“It worked.”Oliver said amazed.  
“Yeah, it did.”she agreed sadly.  
“If only we had known for Hook then… he would be here too.”he sighed.  
“Well, he died a hero, Ollie, at least we know he’s going to a better place.”  
“I know.”  
“We’ll… always miss him, but he lives on inside us. Our love keeps him alive.”she said gently and then a blast of magic went through them and they all gasped surprised.  
“What was that?”Oliver asked fearfully.  
“I don’t know.”Emma said looking around.  
“Swan?”Hook asked and they slowly turned to see him standing there in the hall.  
“Killian?”she asked and rushed to him and kissed him. She stammered when she pulled back. “How-how are you here?”she asked.  
“Zeus.”Hook said a little confused and laughed when Emma kissed his face quickly. “He must have sent me back as a reward for helping defeat Hades.”  
“I mean… what?”she asked confused.  
“Zeus, you know ,the ruler of the Olympians, the most powerful…”he said but he was interrupted when she kissed him again.  
“I don’t care, I don’t care how you’re here, I’m just glad you’re here.”  
“So are you. I’m so happy you’re all right.”he said hugging her and he looked up to see Oliver standing there frozen. “I think… we forgot something.”he said slowly. Emma turned to see him and grimaced, she had gone over the top a bit.  
“Killian?”Oliver asked slowly.  
“Aye, lad.”he nodded and Oliver broke into a grin and ran to them, jumping into his arm happily. Killian chucked a little. Oliver began to cry and whimper into his neck. “It’s alright, lad.”  
“I thought we lost you forever.”he cried.  
“Well, you didn’t. I’m back.”he assured him.  
“C’mon, I think we should spread the news.”Emma said with a smile and stopped at the door. “Robin?”she asked into the door. “You okay?”  
“Uh, yeah! Yes, I’m fine.”Robin called back.  
“Okay, uh, meet as at Granny’s when you’re done.”she said and led them out. They stopped in front of Granny’s “maybe we should’ve waited for Robin.”she said thoughtfully.  
“Aye, seeing me would be hard for her.”Killian agreed.  
“You two… wait out here, I’m gonna go tell Regina, I think if she knows Robin is back first she won’t… you know feel angry at the fact you’re here too.”she said and Hook nodded in agreement, Oliver was still in his arms, hugging him tightly. She sighed and nodded and walked into Granny’s. She sighed again, nervous about how this could go and saw Regina in a booth with the baby in her hands. “Regina.”Emma said gently.  
“Emma, please. I’ve already had enough people feeling sorry for me today. Besides, we both had loses.”Regina said not looking up.  
“I- I know… and uh… we need to talk about that.”she said unsure.  
A rumble shook all of Granny’s and they all looked up confused. “What the hell was that?”Regina asked standing and handing the baby to Henry.  
“Swan! Is everything okay?”Killian asked rushing in.  
“Hook?”Regina asked shocked.  
“What the hell’s he doing here?”Dean asked.  
“We thought we left you in the underworld.”David said shocked to Killian. They had been at the table near the door.  
“Aye, you did… but now I’m back.”Killian said slowly.  
“As graceful as ever I see.”Regina said to Emma and began to turn away.  
“Regina, no, wait that’s what I wanted to talk to you abou-”Emma was cut off.  
“What the bloody hell was that? The clock tower is almost completely destroyed.”Robin said rushing in and looking at Killian who was the first one he saw.  
“Robin?”David asked even more shocked.  
“papa!”Roland yelled and rushed to him. Robin happily picked him up.  
“Robin?”Regina asked wide eyed.  
“How is this possible? The bolt… it… it should’ve destroyed his soul.”Henry asked shocked.  
“Uh… yeah… I saved it.”Emma said slowly.  
“Emma,”Dean said stepping closer.  
“No demon deals or anything like that. Uh… it was a spell Rowena gave me for Hook, but… I had no idea how to get his soul so… I used it for Robin.”she explained. Robin had stepped closer and happily kissed Regina as Emma explained.  
“Okay, happy reunion, everyone’s back and everyone has their soul intact. What the hell was that rumble?”Dean asked after a long moment.  
“Given that blast of magic, there’s only one person not present who’s powerful enough for something like that.”Regina said, shaking out of her relief and shock.  
“Gold.”Emma said in realization.  
“Let’s see what the grandfather of your child has done this time.”she sighed.  
“Right, it came from the clock tower.”Hook said and they headed to the tower.  
They were at the tower looking at the hole in the grate that separated the very top from the entrance. Zelena joined them and they all backed up ready for a fight. “Zelena, listen I know you’re upse-”Regina began to say.  
“no,”Zelena said. “You were right, Emma, you did the right thing killing him.”  
“I- did?”she asked confused and cautious.  
“Yes, you were right, he didn’t love me and I was a fool to think he truly cared. I realize I was so focused on him that I did destroy the relationship blooming between my sister and I and I just… want to ask for your forgiveness. I know you don’t trust me and you have every right not to, but with that blast you’re going to need all the help you can get.”  
“What changed?”Emitasked.  
“I guess I just needed someone to spell it out for me, not try to reason with me or give me hope. Just down right be brutal and tell me the truth.”  
“Huh, was expecting you to try and kill me in my sleep, but I like the unexpected turn.”Emma nodded in agreement.  
“And you’re right, we’re going to need all the magic we can get.”Regina agreed.  
“Shall we?”Zelena asked nodding at the hole and they agreed. “Gold, he’s got the Olympian Crystal… or a part of it, anyway.”she said looking up at the hole.   
“Shit, some of it must’ve survived.”Emma said from the top she was up there with Regina.  
“I can still feel the aura from it.”Zelena agreed.  
“Yeah, you’re not the only one. He used it to cast a tethering spell.”Regina said.  
“Tethering spell? What was Gold attaching the crystal to?”Emma asked.  
“Storybrooke’s magic.”Regains said looking around. “That’s why he cast a spell here.”  
“With that crystal, he can harness all of this town’s magic for his one purpose.”Zelena added.  
“Gold already has the power of all the dark ones.”Emitsaid thoughtfully.  
“Why does he want more?”Graham asked.  
“To wake Belle.”Emma said in realization. “True love’s kiss didn’t work because she doesn't want to be with him.”she explained.  
“Aye. once the Crocodile wakes Belle, do you think he’ll stop there? Do you think he’ll just turn the bloody crystal and all of its power over to us?”Killian asked.  
“The pirate is right. Let’s go get that crystal.”Regina sighed.  
“Lets.”Emma agreed tiredly. She hadn’t slept in more than two days, as soon as getting back from the underworld she hit the ground running not sleeping that night, then she spent the whole day trying to get a way to destroy Hades and faced off with him late at night, then she spent the whole night gathering everything for the spell preparing to bring Robin back. Now it seemed like another sleepless night.

The next day they were in the loft looking over a map. “No sign of Gold, we need to extend the search to the woods.”Emma sighed.  
“Where is he?”Regina asked as she and Robin walked in.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Henry, where is he?”  
“He and Oliver went to my place, like I told them last night.”she said tiredly.  
“Mom, there’s only one way to fix everything that has ever caused a problem. I need to destroy the source of all our problems.”she read from her phone.  
“Mom, don’t worry, going to fix everything, love you.”Emma sighed reading her phone.  
“What are they doing? What are they going to destroy? What is the source of all our problems?”Snow asked quickly.  
Gold walked in slowly then. “Well, I think I can answer that.”he said. “The Olympian crystal and all the magic tethered to it. It would appear my grandson and his young uncle outsmarted us all. Henry used his Authorial power to steal the crystal right out from under my nose.”  
“Would Henry really do that? Destroy magic?”Snow asked shocked.  
“We better hope he doesn’t.”  
“why?”Regina asked. “What happens if Henry succeeds?”  
“Considering this town was built with magic, what do you think will happen?”  
“They’d never destroy magic if they knew it could hurt us.”Emma said.  
“I’ll be sure to tell them that right before I take the crystal back.”  
“Don’t you dare go near my son.”Regina said.  
“If he’s smart won’t. Oliver is with him too.”Emma said.  
“Sorry, derie, but they’re threatening me now.”Gold said and disappeared.  
“Fucking shit!”Emma said angrily and grabbed her jacket as she rushed out.  
“woah,”Dean said shocked.  
“I’ll go calm her down.”Killian said and quickly followed her. “Swan!”he called after her.  
“Not now, gotta go smack the shit outta my brother and son.”Emma said, not stopping.  
“Emma, Gold has no more idea where they are than we do.”  
“I know how to find them, I got this.”  
“Alone?”he asked rushing to stop her.  
“Yeah, they’ll kinda stop me from beating the shit outta Henry.”  
“You’re angry and tired and need to stop and take a breath.”  
“There you are!”Regina said catching up to them with Snow and David.  
“Okay, Emma, we have a feeling you know where they are, so, what’s the plan?”Snow asked.  
“I’m gonna find them and beat the shit outta them.”Emma answered.  
“Okay, angry response, now the real one, how do we find them?”Regina asked.  
“Henry is smart, but not as smart as me. I have access to all his money and bank statements, also got a bug on their phones and a chip in Max and yeah, those watches I gave them a while back? Also tracking devices.”she answered simply. They looked at her expectantly. She glared at them and took out her phone. “Okay, he withdrew cash from an ATM at a bus stop, smart, that way I can’t see where exactly. But it is a rather large amount.”she sighed and kept going. “Okay, phones say Boston, watches say here.”  
“What about Max’s chip?”David asked.  
“Uh… servers down, can’t see.”she sighed.  
“Boston it is then.”he sighed.  
“Okay, we can’t all go.”she sighed rubbing her face.  
“She’s right.”Snow agreed. “You two should go, you have magic and you can talk him down.”  
“Beat them shit outta them, that’s what I’m gonna do.”Emma grumbled angrily as she left.  
“I’ll keep her from doing that.”Regina said and followed.

They were at the bus stop where the jps said the phones were, Emma quickly boarded the bus so Regina asked the driver questions. “Then why does the GPS tracker say he’s still on the bus?”Regina asked angrily.  
“Cause Henry and Oliver hid their phones under the bus. He wanted us to think he came to Boston. Go damn I’d be proud if I was so pissed.”Emma said joining them.  
“Ladies, if you don’t mind, it’s my lunch.”the driver said and left.  
“Any more bright ideas?”Regina asked snatching the phones and threw them at the trashcan a few feet away. It caught fire to their shock. “Well… that’s new.”  
“How’s that possible? We’re in a land without magic.”Emma said confused.  
“And so is Henry. With the crystal.”Regina said turning to her.  
“And all the magic from storybrooke.”she agreed and put out the fire. “Regina… if our magic works out here, Gold’s magic works out here. We gotta find them before he does.”  
“Well, if he’s not in Boston, then where are they?”  
“I don’t know, but now we can do this like we would in Storybrooke, c’mon.”she and they rushed back to her car. “There’s gotta be something in here tha belongs to one of them.”she said looking around the car, there were cups and wrappers from their pit stop.  
“I’m assuming you have a map somewhere in this pigsty of yours.”  
“Glove box… by the way, it was your idea to go to Hardy’s.”she said turning in her seat to look at the back seat.  
“Give me your hand.”Regina said and Emma turned to see she had a pin in her hand.  
“Why? What is that?”she asked warily as she started to pull off one glove.  
“What? Worried I might make you take an eternal nap on a bus bench?”she asked pointedly.  
“More worried bout… aids or some shit like that.”she said and Regina looked annoyed at that.  
“If you want to help Henry and Oliver, you’re just going to have to trust me.”she said pointedly as Emma handed her her hand. Regina pricked it with the long needle. “Now that there’s magic in the world, this just might work. And if it does, you’re going to lead us right to them.”she said and squeezed her finger over the map. Then she waved her hand over it and the blood ran from their location to another spot on the map.  
“Of course, New York.”she sighed then looked at her. “I hope Gold don’t know that yet.”she added and drove off. “Probably should’ve taken the impala.”she commented.

A while later they were in Neal’s old apartment and Emma looked around a little sad, he had been a good friend. She picked up a record cover from the floor. “Looks like they were here… but I don’t think it’s just them. This is,uh, Henry and Violet’s song.”she chuckled.  
“They have a song?”she asked pointedly.  
“Oh, yeah. He really likes her. She’s a nice girl.”Emma said with a smile. “And, kinda a catch if she agreed to this shit.”she added amused.  
“You’re just saying that because this is your doing.”  
“My doing? Regina, he’s thirteen, Oliver is seven and already dealing with crushes and has a ‘girlfriend’, okay. Calm down, mama bear.”she said amused.  
“I’ll like her a lot better when I know where she’s taken my son.”  
“Uh… all this is kinda reversed, but sure.”she agreed casually walking to the table where she spotted an open laptop. “Well, I think I can figure it out though.”she said sitting at the table. “Yeah, definitely been here. Henry tried to wipe the search history… he’s good cause of me, I’m way better. I can get it back.”she said going to work.  
“I won’t hold my breath.”  
“Seriously, what is up with you?”  
“I’m not the one being fueled by the want to beat them when we find them.”  
“Yeah, I got my reason, but… c’mon, Regina, I know you better than that. You’re worked up about something other than Henry or his blossoming love with Violet. So, what is it?”  
“When you came into the diner…”she said after a long moment. “You made the pirate stay outside… you thought I’d let the evil queen out to play.”  
“Eh, we all deal with emotions differently. I made him wait for Robin so that we could both be happy, no guilt for me and no guilt for you rightfully thinking it isn’t fair for Hook to be back while Robin wasn’t. I was just protecting you.”she said distractedly and paused then after a moment looked up at her. “But you’re projecting. Saw that fear in me cause it’s in you.”  
“God damn, I always forget you’re a therapist.”she grumbled.  
“You… what’s going on?”  
“You should’ve been scared because my first instinct when I saw him was to rip his heart out.”she said shamefully. “You, you brought Robin back for me despite not being able to get Hook back, I was ready to take Hook away from you because I didn’t get Robin back.”  
“You think I was happy, Regina? Yeah, I brought him back, but… it was my fault he was dead to begin with. I mean if I just hadn’t gone down there, Hades would’ve never gotten to Storybrooke, Robin would’ve never died and hell, we wouldn’t be here all together.”  
“You don’t think…”she sighed sadly. “I just realized that no matter what that darkness is always going to be inside of me and I’ll always be fighting to push it down. I… ruined Henry’s life before you showed up. What am I going to do with Robin?”  
“Robin?”  
“I named the baby, thinking Robin was gone forever, so I named her after her father.”  
“Lucky for her it’s a unisex name.”she commented then looked at her. “Look, Regina, fighting that darkness makes you stronger, it takes a lot for a person to not go on their first instinct. I can’t promise it’ll get better, but… with the right people in your corner you’ll stay straight.”  
“As much as I want to give into evil I don’t. So I do good… and I hate every moment of it.”  
“You know… sometimes I do too…”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, like this whole hero thing? It ain’t easy for me. I hold back a lot, and sometimes I just really want to shoot someone in the face. Like Zelena when she threatened Oscar? Shit, man, I was so ready to just find her and shoot her right in the head, sniper that bitch.”  
“But you didn’t.”  
“Yeah,”she sighed.  
“Sometimes it feels like being good only brings suffering. But I can’t revert because if I do I’ll lose everyone I love; Henry… Robin… Roland… my daughter… my friends. And if I continue on the side of good… well, there’s always going to be some problem to solve the loss of being a hero, losing someone you love to some threat.”she said and Emma looked down, closer her eyes. “Like Neal.”she said looking around. “We almost lost the men we love. Now our sons are in danger. Your mother says the right path is always harder. I just hope and pray my children won’t be affected by my past. That the evil queen won’t ruin my daughter’s life now.”  
“She won’t.”  
“Easy for you to way, you harness the darkness for good.”  
“And despite having that gift… it’s hard, everything is a challenge, everything is hard. I live with that fear too… that one day I’ll wake up to that text message from an old boss, like what happened with the Yemen team before the whole Neverland thing. That puts all of Storybrooke in danger. And monsters found a way into Storybrooke just to make Dean pay for what he did. A whole domain of creatures have a personal vendetta against me and I live in that fear everyday that I won’t be there to protect them, that I’ll fail them… and that fear comes from doing the right thing, Regina, it comes from putting myself in danger in order to help and protect innocent people I never knew before they were in danger.”  
“What makes it easier for you?”  
“When Dean told me to go away, get away from hunting and them so that they can’t drag me in… it was being alone, solitude. I didn’t have friends or family, I just lived alone in my house and it made it better knowing no one was ever going to be put in danger cause of me.”  
“And now?  
“Sometimes I feel… responsible for all this shit. Thinking how much easier it’d be for yall if I had left after Zelena. Nothing makes it better, I would never forgive myself if one day someone were to get hurt or die just cause I love them… and sometimes the best option seems like leaving, changing my name and starting a new life, but I don’t cause… It's already known that I love yall and they’d use my family and all my friends to draw me out. Nothing can protect you guys from my past other than me being there ready to fight it from the get go.”  
“You’re past is on the outside. Mine is always in me, fighting to get out and I’m afraid one day she will and she’ll ruin everything. You gave me Robin back, but now… now I have more to lose if she does get out. I can’t do anything about it. I’m trapped.”she sighed and there was a beep from the computer. They looked at each other for a long moment before Emma returned to her seat to look at what was found.  
“They’re at the midtown library.”she said quietly.  
“What are they doing there?”  
“No idea, but… lets go, stop them from doing anything stupid.”Emma sighed and they rushed out the building, Regina went to get into the car while Emma went to go down the sidewalk.  
“Emma, the car is this way.”Regina said.  
“We’re in New York, we want to get anywhere fast we’ll have to walk, trust me.”Emma said, Regina sighed and followed her. They were rushing down the street as fast as they could. “Regina… about what we were talking about… just know you’re not alone.”  
“Is now the time for a heart to heart?”  
“Just listen.”she said and Regina sighed in agreement. “Look, I promise to be there for you, okay? Every time one of those dark desires comes bubblin’ up, you call me and we’ll talk it out. I’ll help you protect our family from that, okay? If you do slip up, which is okay, I’ll be there to bring you back… you just gotta let me help you.”  
“Thank you.”she said softly. “And I promise to protect our family from your past whether it be middle easterners with guns or things with fangs trying to kill you, I have your back. You’re not alone either, Emma.”  
“Okay then… deal.”she agreed with a nod and Regina nodded at her as well. They rushed into the library to see Henry, Violet, Oliver and Max on the ground. “Oliver!”  
“Henry!”Regina said and they kneeled down.  
“Mom? Where’s Violet?”Henry asked as he stirred.  
“I’m right here, I’m all right.”Violet said sitting up.  
“Oliver, Max.”Emma said trying to shake them awake. Max jumped up ready for a fight.  
“Mommy?”Oliver asked in a small voice.  
“Good, you’re all okay… for now.”Emma said helping Oliver up. “What happened?”  
“Grandpa… he has the crystal now.”Oliver said sadly.  
“What the hell were you thinking? Why would you try to destroy magic?”she asked turning more to Henry now.  
“Do you really need to ask me that?”Henry asked angrily. “Emma, you know how it goes for us. Everytime we think we can finally be happy magic ruins it.”  
“Do you really think that?”Regina asked.  
“Yeah… magic ruins everything. It’s why we’re triplets with several years of age difference. It killed Killian and Robin. In case you have forgotten magic killed Oliver’s dad and it also killed Violet’s mom. And I don’t know what I would do if… it took anyone else.”  
“Henry, demons took Neal. I used to hunt monsters, but I didn’t kill every single one, just the ones hurting people.”Emma said pointedly.  
“And there’s always more out there, killing and hurting, Emma. how much better would this world be if they didn’t exist? Tell me how much less pain and suffering there would be.”  
“There are good ones out there.”she said calmly. “This is the stupidest shit you’ve done, just so you know. Dragging Violet out here with you only makes it worse. You know the dangers out there, all of them not just the human kind. And you know what you two are lucky Regina forced her way into my car or I’d have beat the sense into you both. Max we’ll talk later. Oliver you’re grounded till I die, or till you’re sixty witch ever comes last. And Henry, obviously you aren’t as mature as I thought, letting your feelings and hormones take control. I’m gonna cut your money to an eight of what you have now, okay? The rest is gonna go into a nice little account that you can’t get till you’re thirty. Or should it be a sixteenth…. I’ll decide once I fix all this shit and when we get back to Storybrooke, Regina, you’re gonna put me under a sleeping curse for a week, then when I wake I’ll see how pissed I am.”  
“How could you be mad at us right now? We were trying to protect our family. All of us, everything would be so much better without it!”  
“Regina, when we get back, remind me to apologize to Dean for having to put up with me as a teenager.”she said looking at the ground disappointedly.  
“Will do.”Regina agreed.  
“You know what, Henry, we can fight bout this later what the hell were you doing down here?”  
“We were following my dad’s trail to figure out how to destroy magic.”Oliver said.  
“But we didn’t find anything. It was just a waste of time.”Henry added.  
“So what do we do now? Because Oliver’s grandpa has the crystal.”Violet said.  
“Well, we have to find him.”Regina said and led them to a table. She extended the map on the table. “Oliver, give me your hand.”she said.  
“Oliver, no powers, let yourself bleed then heal yourself.”Emma said quickly. Oliver held out his hand, sadly looking down. Regina took it and pricked his finger then made the blood drop onto the map before it healed. Regina waved her hand over it, but nothing happened. “Why ain’t it working?”Emma asked leaning on the table heavily staring at the map.  
“Our magic… it’s gone.”Regina said in realization.  
“The crystal. Gold must’ve done something to it.”she said looking up at her.  
“What the hell is he doing?”  
“He ain’t gonna give that magic back to anyone. He’s gonna keep it all for himself…”she sighed tiredly and leaned it over it. “Old fashioned way it is.”she said. “Fuck this shit.”Emma said after a long moment. “I’m going out there, see if I can track him, I don’t care. You three stay put.”she said and left quickly.  
“Well, Henry, you stay here, I could threaten you with a grounding or some other sort of punishment but seeing Emma like this is much more concerning.”  
“Why is she so mad? It’s nothing she wouldn’t’ve done.”Henry said.  
“She’s mad because she was terrified something would happen to you to any of you. You decided to put yourself in danger when all Emma’s ever done is try to keep you safe. I’m going to go with her, keep her under control. You all stay here, I mean it.”she said and rushed out.

They were across the street from a hotel with purple clouds and thunder surrounding the top. “Gold might have magic on his side, but he sure isn’t subtle.”Regina said turning to Emma.  
“If I know the boys, which I do, they’ve already disobeyed us. We should call and tell them to stay put.”Emma said taking out her phone.  
“Which would work if I hadn’t torched their phones.”  
Emma looked up disappointedly then looked at her phone again. “The hell?”she asked confused.  
“What’s wrong?”Regina asked.  
“It’s Granny. Something happened in Storybrooke. My parents, Hook, Robin, Emmit, Graham and your sister were pulled through some kind of portal.”  
“Again? To where?”  
“Granny’s an expert on lasagna, not magic. All she said is that they vanished with the sorcerer’s wand and never came back.”she said and then she looked up at the building set her jaw and started marching to it.  
“Emma? hey!”Regina said and followed her.  
“They might be in danger, we have to bring them home. To do that we gotta get magic.”  
“What are you doing we need a plan.”Regina said stopping her at the door.  
“I have one. I still got a fist. Gold still has a nose. You don’t like it, I’ll do it alone.”  
“I get it.”she said stopping her again. “I want to help them too, but we have to be smart about this. Now, calm down you’re letting your anger get the better of you.”she said and Emma closed her eyes and let out a breath slowly. “Good, now start doing what you do best and think with your head and your gut. We need to get that magic back and stay alive.”  
“Fine, I have an idea.”she said after a moment.

Emma walked in and knocked on Gold’s door. “Did you not see the sign?”he asked.  
“We need to talk. Alone.”Emma said simply. “Regina don’t know I’m here, about to make a deal.”she said and walked in.  
“What could I possibly need from you?”  
“Well, the storm clouds outside tell me you haven’t been able to wake Belle… obviously not from a lack of trying. Seems like you can use some help.”  
“And what would you be getting out of this?”  
“Other than helping my friend?...”she let out a breath. “My family is in danger. Zelena used the Sorcerer’s wand to open a portal to send the others home, and they got sucked in. so, I help you, you help me then we get back to me wanting to break your nose for all this shit.”  
“What makes you think I’d ever help Zelena?”  
“I don’t give two shits ‘bout Zelena, we can leave her for all I care, I just need my family.”  
“Well, perhaps you’re right. Perhaps we can help one another.”he agreed stepping closer. “May I?”he asked gesturing to her jacket. She started taking it off. “Now, lets talk about finding your family.”he added and they sat down. He poured her a drink.  
“Fuck yeah.”she sighed and took a big gulp. “So, where’s Belle?”  
“She was taken. Or rather, Pandora’s box wsa taken with her in it.”  
“How?”  
“I didn’t know how until you arrived. It was the Sorcerer’s wand. Zelena must be trapped because someone's taken it from her. Which means they’re both in the same realm. And well, you’re going to help me find it…”he said then raised his voice a little more. “Your majesty.”he said and Regina slowly came up to them. “Help yourself to a drink, Dearie.”  
“I think I’ll pass.”Regina said holding her head up high.  
“Yeah, well, okay then.”Emma said as she stood along with Gold and punched him in the face.  
“Feel better?”  
“Much.”she agreed Gold had only stumbled a little. “Shut up! I’m not going to kill him.”she said irritated looking down at the sword.  
“See that bloody thirsty sword of yours is still working.”Gold said.  
“Yeah, well, you know how it goes, just really wants to destroy that darkness.”she shrugged.  
“How’d you know?”Regina asked.  
“Does it matter? All that matters is that I knew and I only let you in because I needed this.”he said and plucked some of her hair from her jacket.  
“Something connected to Zelena, so you can find them.”  
“Indeed, and now that I have it… I have no need for either of you.”he said and made a fireball, Emma quickly drew the sword.  
“Stop!”Oliver said as they barged in.  
“Oliver, Henry, get the hell outta here.”Emma ordered.  
“There’s nothing you can do.”Regina said.  
“Yes, there is.”Henry said then Henry held out the cup that was the opposite of the Holy Grail and took the fireball from Gold then he turned and aimed it at the crystal and destroyed all the magic from there. A blast from it knocked them back.  
“Henry? … what have you done?”Emma asked shocked looking at the crystal.  
“I destroyed magic.”Henry said.  
Emma and Regina stepped in between them quickly, keeping Gold away from the children. “Have you any idea what you’ve just done?”Gold asked angrily.  
“Stopped you from hurting my mom and sister. And anyone else.”  
“You stopped me from rescuing Belle. Not to mention your family who are now trapped in the same realm with her.”he said pointedly.  
“What’s he talking about?”Oliver asked nervously.  
“David, Snow, Hook, Emmit, Graham, Robin, Dean and Zelena are in another realm right now.”Regina answered softly after a moment.  
“And thanks to you, we have no way of helping them get back.”Gold said angrily.  
“I did what I had to. This isn’t on me, it’s on you!”Henry said angrily and stormed out.  
“Henry…”Emma sighed turning.  
“I’ll make sure he doesn’t go far.”Violet said and followed him.  
“Max.”Emma said simply and Max ran out as well.  
“Storybrooke. Henry rid it of its magic. What happened to it?”Regina asked worriedly.  
“Storybrooke survived for 28 years without magic. I’m sure it can manage a few more.”Gold said not turning from where he was leaning on the table.  
“You said it would be destroyed!”Emma said.  
“Yes. when I had to motivate you to find your wayward sons.”  
“What should we do? Call the police? See how he does without his powers in a real prison?”  
“That’s an excellent idea.”Regina said with a small smile staring off imagining it.  
“Not if you want my help finding the one person who may still have magic.”Gold said turning.  
“I know plenty. Rowena is probably older than you and much more trustworthy.”Emma said.  
“Yes and as we’ve seen before, they were two different types of magic.”  
“Okay, so who has magic like storybrooke’s?”  
“Well, for that answer, it looks like we’re just gonna have to learn to work together now.”  
“I’ll go with Gold and make sure he keeps his hands off the crystal.”Regina said getting ready. “You find Henry.”she added Emma grimaced. “He needs his sister, the supporting one, not the angry one.”she said and Emma sighed before dragging Oliver away.  
“I’m sorry, Mom.”Oliver said timidly.  
Emma stopped and turned to him and knelt down. “Oliver, you cannot be running off like this, okay? I don’t care that Henry was you, we have no idea if one day demons or angels will try to take you again and I need to be there to protect you. You cannot be putting yourself in danger.”she said grasping his shoulders.  
“Regina said you were mad cause you were scared something would happen to us.”  
“I was.. Buddy… angels and demons are not our only worry out here, there are species that have a personal problem with me and grandpa Dean and grunkle Sam and so many of our friends. You are a powerful little boy who means the world to me. I do everything to get you all to trust me and to be able to come to me with this type of thing. If you’re feeling sad or angry or helpless cause of something I’m here for you and Henry and the boys to talk to. I would’ve explained to you guys and modified your plan and done it with you to keep all this from happening.”she said and he looked down sadly. “Let’s go find Henry.”she added and stood.  
“How are we going to find them?”  
“I know your uncle better than anyone thinks.”she said.

It wasn’t long until they saw Henry and Violet and Max at the fountain. “Violet, can you take Oliver to get a snack?”she said gesturing to a cart.  
“Of course.”she nodded and accepted the money she handed her.  
“Max.”she said and Max followed the other two.  
She sat next to Henry and waited for a short moment. “How’d you know where to find me?”Henry asked obviously upset.  
“Cause when we moved to New York this is where I’d bring you when you were upset. I told you about that really weird case we worked where wishes were coming true so I’d give you a penny and tell you to wish your problems away cause you never knew if it would actually work.”she said then held out a coin. “So, what do you say? Wanna give it a try?”  
“I’m sorry, Emma, but that’s not going to make me feel better now.”  
“Why not?”she asked gently.  
“When we lived here there wasn’t any magic. And we were happy staying away from it and everything else like it.”he said and Emma looked down for a moment.  
“Yeah, we were, kid. And that was one of the best years of my life that I wouldn’t trade for anything… but you’re forgetting something, kid. It was just the two of us. And now-”  
“Yeah. and that’s why I thought, if I destroyed magic in Storybrooke, then we could all be happy like you and I were. Normal and safe. You were going to leave all of us for that and you were right, Em. But now because of what I did, we’ll never even see half of our family again.”  
“That ain’t true, kid. You really think this is gonna stop me? Or them? No, we’re not giving up. Your mom is with Gold right now tryna find a way to get them home. Nothing will ever keep this family apart, I promise. I don’t care if we hit dead ends for years, we’ll find a way. Henry I promised to keep you safe and the town safe and I swore to myself to make sure you grew up the right way, with parents and a family that loves you… now, should we see if they had any luck?”she said passionately.

They met up with them at the herbal shop owned by the Dragon. He took them to a room and placed a flower in some water. Then it became a looking glass for them. “There, look.”Regina said looking into the bowl. “Where the hell is that?”  
“Wherever it is they’re in trouble.”Emma said.  
“We need to get through so we can help them.”Regina said and the dragon nodded in agreement. They stepped back and a portal started to form.  
Then it stopped and they all looked shocked and disappointed. “I’m afraid opening a portal to that realm is beyond my power.”Dragon said breathing heavily.  
“You can’t give up. My family, they’re in trouble.”Henry said desperately.  
“I’ve done all I can… but you… you haven’t.”  
“Me?”  
“All of you. Just because the boy destroyed Storybrooke’s magic doesn’t mean there isn’t any in this world.”  
“Yeah, I know, I’m well versed in this land’s magic. But angels kinda hate me, they ain’t gonna lend aid. I’m not gonna make a demon deal, cause I need a little more than ten years to raise my son. And making portals is a lot harder than you think with this world’s magic.”Emma said.  
“You don’t need angels or demons. There’s magic everywhere if you’re willing to see it.”  
“That sounds an awful lot like something a friend told me a long time ago.”she said after a moment of thought.  
“August?”  
“Yeah,”she said confused.  
“I know who you are… savior. If you want to find magic remember what he taught you.”he said slowly pointing at her and took a few steps back.  
“You have to believe.”Emma said.  
“So, how do you suggest we do that?”Gold asked. “After all, saying you believe doesn’t make it so.”he added and they all paused for a long moment.  
“I know how.”Henry said. Then he took them back to the fountain.  
“How is that going to help us?”Regina asked.  
“Because there’s magic in it. Every time someone makes a wish.”he said pulling out a coin.  
“I don’t think throwing a coin in a fountain is what the Dragon was talking about.”Gold said.  
“All due respect, Mr.Gold, but I think that was exactly what he was talking about.”he said pointedly and Emma tilted her head a bit and smiled, proud of him. “Emma, when we were living in New York, do you remember the last time you took me here?”  
“Uh, yeah. I don’t know. You were upset ‘bout something… maybe something at school?”Emma said thoughtfully.  
“It was because of you. I could tell you were lonely. So I wished our family would be complete. And do you know what happened a few days later?”  
“Hook came to New York.”she said in realization. “He brought us back to Storybrooke and we were reunited with our family.”  
“There was magic. It was right here. We just didn’t know it. Don’t you see? We just need to wish they were back.”he said then stepped closer to the fountain with determination. “I wish we were reunited with our family.”he said confidently and flipped the coin in. the crystal gleamed in Regina’s hand. “C’mon. It can’t just be me.”he said and they stepped closer. “Everybody, make a wish.”he said and gave them coins. “This will work I promise.”  
“Alright kid.”Emma agreed.  
They made a wish and tossed the coins in. “Emma…”Regina said. “Did you see that?”she asked and they looked at the crystal that was now flickering.  
“We just need more.”Oliver said and looked up at Henry who nodded in agreement and ran up the stairs of the building and stood where the lion was and walked the ledge a little.  
“People of New York City! My name is Henry Mills… and I need your help.”he said and a crowd began to slowly form. “My family is in danger, but we can save them. With magic.”he said and some people laughed. “I know how crazy it sounds. But magic is real. It’s all around us. You just have to be willing to see it, you have to be willing to believe. And I know how hard that is. I once let my own belief waver. But I was wrong…. We need magic. It can make the world a better place. I know it seems impossible. But think about it. At some point in your life, every one of you was once a believer. And at some point, you left that part of you behind. But you can go back to it. If you believe. So what do you say? Will you make a wish for us? Will you help us return magic to this world?”he said then started going down the stairs again. “We just have to make a wish, c’mon. Let’s go.”he said and ran to the fountain. The crowd began to follow and they started throwing in coins.  
Emma and Regina were looking at the crystal. “He’s actually restoring magic.”Emma said.  
He looked back at them “See? I told you.”he said and smiled a little. The crystal began to emit a more steady glow and started getting brighter.  
Soon a huge waterspout formed high into the air and when it dispersed their family was there in the fountain looking confused but relieved. “Dad.”Emma said amazed and David was there hugging. “Mom.”she said and Snow hugged her. Then hugged Dean.  
She pulled away and hugged Killian. “I knew you’d find us Swan.”he said.  
“Wasn’t me this time, it was all Henry.”Emma said and looked at the teen in David and Snow’s arms. Then the crowd erupted in applause and cheering. The others looked at the crowd confused and Henry took a moment but realization hit him and he looked down. “Kid.”  
“They think it was all an act, that none of this was real.”he said disappointedly.  
“It’s okay, Henry. This is the only way they can understand, you know that.”she said gently. “But, for a moment they believed. For a moment, you did the impossible. For a moment you made the world believe.”she said proudly and he twitched in a smile a little.

They ended up in Neal’s apartment, Henry showed Jykell the book he had found with his story in it. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough for coming back to save me.”Jykell said looking at an image in the book. “Now that I am separated from that monster, I can make a fresh start of my life in your Storybrooke.”he said turning in his seat to look at them.  
Just then the men and Zelena walked in “Still missing a crocodile.”Killian said.  
“Gold wasn't in the park?”Emma asked.  
“In all the commotion, he must have slipped through the portal to find Belle.”David said.  
“Where’s Regina? Wasn’t she with the search team?”Snow asked.  
“No, she said she wanted to be alone but she wouldn’t say why.”Zelena answered.  
“Emma, did something happen between you two?”Snow asked gently.  
Emma took a moment to think before shaking her head, she had known, but just wanted to make sure she hadn’t said anything that could upset her. “But I know what it is.”she said with a sigh.

A few minutes after Snow had gone up to talk to Regina she was back. Emma was starting to doze off finally only to be woken by Snow coming in. She explained what they wanted to do so Snow, Robin and Emma went up to talk to Regina. “Jekyll said he didn’t know how to thank us, but he found a way. He grabbed this before we fled the lab.”Snow said holding up a syringe. “It’s the serum that split him from Mr. Hyde.”she explained.  
“He said there’s enough left for another dose.”Robin added.  
“You think this will work on me?”Regina asked taking it and looked at it doubtingly.  
“I believe that this could be the end of the Evil Queen, as long as you’re sure that’s what you want.”Robin said gently.  
“I want her gone.”Regina said.  
“Then let’s get rid of her.”Snow said. “Let’s be the family we were always meant to be. All of us.”she added looking at the whole group.  
Regina took in a deep breath. “Go downstairs.”she told them and took a step away.  
“Jekyll said there will be a moment of disorientation when the Evil Queen won’t have her magic. That’s your chance. You cannot hesitate.”  
“Understood. Now, please. Leave me alone.”  
“Uh, nah, I’m staying.”Emma said simply.  
“As am I.”Robin agreed.  
“I’m staying, too.”Snow said and took a step closer. “I was there when the Evil Queen was born. I kind of helped bring her into the world. I want to see you end her.”she added and gently took back the syringe.  
“Get ready to stand back, because I have a feeling we’re about to meet a very angry queen.”she agreed rolling up her sleeve. Then looked at Snow. “and she didn’t like you on a good day.”she added. Snow tilted her head in agreement.  
“Emma? Robin?”Snow asked and they both took a slight step back in agreement.  
Snow injected her and quickly took a step back to join the other two. Regina began to shake and grunt. With some painful screaming the Evil Queen walked out in full wardrobe. She stumbled a little, then slowly turned to look at Regina in disgust. “Look at what you’ve become.”  
She stepped forward but Emma quickly magiced some chains on her. She struggled against them. “Regina, now’s your chance. Destroy her.”Emma said.  
“You, destroy me? You don’t have what it takes.”  
“Regina.”Robin said and tried to step forward but the women held him back.  
“You’re weak.”she said and it took a moment but Regina started slowly approaching her. “No matter what you do, you can’t destroy our darkness. Deep down inside, you know the truth… you need me.”the evil queen said confidently.  
“No,”Regina said. “I don’t.”she added and plunged her hand into her chest and ripped out her heart. Emma tilted her head a little, it was almost fully dark, but there was a bit of light there in the middle. “I’m sorry.”she said then crushed it. They maintained eye contact as she turned to dust and was blown away in the wind.  
“Are you okay?”Robin asked stepping closer, Regina was shaking a bit.  
“Yes, I am.”she nodded after a moment.  
“Uh.. so happy for, Regina, really proud, really really proud.”Emma said slowly.  
“You don’t look too well.”Robin said.  
“I am severely sleep deprived, uh, yeah.”she said and slowly walked away.

The next day Emma and Regina watched as Henry and Violet talked. Max made a confused sound and tilted his head, he was the only one able to hear. Emma raised her eyebrows when Henry leaned in and kissed Violet. She smiled and slowly walked away. Emma, Oliver and Regina slowly stepped closer and Henry turned. “Really?”he asked.  
“I take it operation mixtape was a success.”Regina said making Emma laugh.  
“Mom, c’mon. We still need to untether the magic from this thing.”he said pulling out the crystal from his jacket and they walked away.  
The other two cars arrived, David was driving Gold’s. Luckily Sam had been nearby and agreed to give them a ride back to Storybrooke. Emma went to Killian who smiled and they hugged happily as the others exited the car.  
“It’s even lovelier than you described.”Jekyll said looking around.  
“Well, follow me, we’ll show you around. First stop, Granny’s.”David said and led him away.  
Oliver happily went to Dean who in turn followed everyone to Granny’s. Emma turned to stop Killian from following. “What is it, love?”he asked and she just kissed him. “What was that for?”he asked with a huge smile as they pulled apart.  
“I just really missed you.”she said gently looking at his eyes. “I love you.”she added and this time he kissed her. They jumped apart when magic passed throught them. “Huh, guess magic’s back in Storybrooke.”she said thoughtfully looking around. Then she looked back at him and smiled, he understood and smiled as well. They disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.


End file.
